Perpétuelle Obsession
by Mounette
Summary: Amour, haine, innocence bafouée, vengeance, folie et secrets, Draco, la quatrième génération d'une famille déchirée dans un manoir maudit, tente de comprendre son passé. UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Comme promis depuis quelques temps maintenant, voici enfin ma nouvelle histoire. J'appréhende un peu de savoir ce que vous allez en penser car elle m'a pris, et me prend encore, pas mal de temps et je m'en voudrais qu'elle vous déçoive._

* * *

**Avant de commencer, je tenais à faire quelques avertissements** _:_

_- Tout d'abord, sachez qu'**il s'agit d'un drame familial **qui va se passer sur plusieurs générations de la famille Malfoy. Je tiens déjà à signaler que certaines scènes ou situations peuvent être choquantes. Aussi ne vous attendez pas à « mon petit poney au pays des bisounours » car on en est très loin !_

_- Ensuite, si en pairing j'ai indiqué 'Draco' c'est principalement parce que c'est lui qui lance l'histoire, qui la finit et qui la suit au gré de certains chapitres. Mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu noter, Lucius qui aura un rôle très important, Abraxas qui ne sera pas en reste, ou Scorpius qui fera également quelques apparitions. C'est l'histoire de leur famille après tout._

_- Pour finir, et pas des moindres, cette histoire je l'ai pensée il y a plus de 16 ans et elle ne m'est revenue que très récemment en lisant une autre histoire familiale dramatique dans une autre fiction (celle de Salazar Serpentard dans le livre 3 de la saga : « le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine, que je vous recommande). A l'époque, j'étais jeune, absolument certaine de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire (je venais de me planter sur le bac de français ce qui n'aide pas) et surtout le sorcier à lunettes n'existait pas encore. Maintenant je me sens bien plus confiante et ce grâce à vous qui m'avez suivi sur ma saga Simplicité. Mais du coup, cette fic est un UA (univers alternatif). Ici, **le monde de la magie n'existe pas**. De plus l'histoire se passera en Irlande et non en Angleterre donc ne soyez pas étonnés par ce changement._

* * *

**Infos pratiques**_** :**_

_- Pour l'instant, l'histoire compte 25 chapitres d'écrits, dont : 16 prêts à être publiés, 1 en attente d'une première correction de ma béta, 7 en attente d'une deuxième correction toujours de ma béta et 1 en attente d'une dernière relecture de ma part. Autant vous dire que ma béta et moi-même avons fait le maximum pour vous offrir une fiction au poil._

_- Sinon, comme vous en avez l'habitude, la publication se fera tous les mercredis (sauf cas de vacances ou à noel où ça pourrait être modifié)._

* * *

_Sur-ce je vous laisse découvrir tout ça en espérant vous retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre pour avoir votre avis._

_Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain … du moins je l'espère._

* * *

**Résumé complet** **: **

"_Mon cher fils, _

_il y a longtemps j'ai pêché. Par peur, par haine. Je t'ai caché bien des choses et je sais que tu en as souffert. Mais tu aurais bien plus souffert de connaitre la vérité. Grâce à ta présence j'ai survécu dans les ombres de notre famille. Puis tu es parti et je te comprends tellement. Mais aujourd'hui, les fantômes du passé me rongent tel un acide puissant et je ne suis plus assez fort pour leur résister. Si un jour tu le désires, tu trouveras la vérité enfermée dans le manoir. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé Draco, même si je ne te l'ai jamais suffisamment montré. Adieu mon fils. "_

_Amour, haine, innocence bafouée, vengeance, folie et secrets, Draco, la quatrième génération d'une famille déchirée dans un manoir maudit, tente de comprendre son passé._

* * *

**Perpétuelle Obsession**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Juin 2011_

Au milieu des nuages épais et sombres, le soleil tentait d'illuminer la vallée. Le mois de juin débutait juste mais déjà de nombreux touristes affluaient dans cette partie de l'Irlande. Le Connemara avait un attrait naturel qui rendait cette région, pourtant si sauvage, tellement visitée. Heureusement ce jour-là, la pluie menaçante avait freiné bien des ardeurs. Draco grimaça en relevant le col de son par-dessus. Il ne faisait pas froid mais le vent était désagréable. Il avait perdu l'habitude du climat qui sévissait sur ces terres. Devant lui, la vallée s'étendait verdoyante et bordée de la chaine de montagnes rocailleuse qu'il connaissait si bien. Comme avant. La bruyère commençait à fleurir et à parsemer de violet le paysage. Ça non plus cela n'avait pas changé. Au milieu de tout cela, fier et majestueux, se dressant entouré de quelques arbres et arbustes, le manoir Malfoy affichait son ancienne grandeur.

Il était encore loin mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter au milieu de la route pour appréhender ses souvenirs avant d'y être totalement. Il ne gênait pas car de toute façon, très peu de véhicules circulaient sur cette longue et étroite route qui se finissait en impasse. Le moteur tournait toujours et pourtant Draco était figé, debout dans le fossé, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que le lierre, habillant la façade orientée ouest du manoir, s'était propagée sur toute l'aile sud. L'aile de son père. L'aile où il avait grandi, isolé au deuxième étage. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père avait tenu à ce qu'il ait sa chambre à l'étage des invités alors qu'il avait interdit à qui que ce soit d'utiliser l'aile nord du premier étage.

Après avoir lu quelques ouvrages parlant des coutumes de la famille, il lui avait été évident que cette partie du premier étage aurait dû être à lui. Son père ayant l'autre moitié de l'étage. Mais il avait tellement eu envie de se débarrasser de son fils qu'il l'avait exilé au dessus, dans une partie entièrement vide et silencieuse comme la mort. Draco plissa le nez. Il haïssait ce manoir, il haïssait cette partie de son enfance. Il l'avait quittée bien des années auparavant et avait tenté de toutes ses forces de l'oublier. Et il y était arrivé. Il avait maintenant sa vie et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avancer.

Non, en fait c'était faux. Aussi lointainement enfoui dans sa mémoire qu'il était, son passé n'était jamais bien loin. Les soirs de solitude, quand l'absence d'Astoria se faisait durement sentir, ses pensées traversaient la mer et revenaient s'enfermer entre ces pierres anciennes. Et depuis un peu plus de trois mois, c'était encore pire. Encore une fois son père se mettait en travers de son chemin. Et pourtant, cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'il était enterré.

- Papa ?

- Hum ? Oh, excuse-moi mon ange, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Elles n'étaient pas agréables alors.

- Non, elles ne l'étaient.

Le garçon sortit de la voiture de location et vint se positionner à côté de son père. Ses grands yeux émerveillés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glisser tout autour de lui. Ils vivaient à Londres. Il n'avait connu que la ville et les longues plages de sable blanc de la côte d'Azur où ils allaient tous les ans en vacances. Là c'était un paysage magnifique qu'il découvrait avec plaisir. Devant eux, les montagnes encerclaient une vaste vallée étonnement plane ainsi qu'un grand manoir, qui tenait plus du petit château que de la maison de campagne. De là où il était, il n'en voyait que le côté et vaguement la façade.

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard au loch qui reflétait les quelques rayons de soleil. Il était calme bien que même avec la distance, il voyait que la surface était frémissante sous la brise. Une bourrasque de vent fit tomber une mèche blonde devant ses yeux. Il inspira vivement l'air frais et bien plus sain que l'atmosphère londonienne. Son père n'était clairement pas ravi de venir ici, mais il pouvait affirmer qu'il était satisfait que Draco l'ait excusé auprès de son école pour l'entrainer quelques jours dans un tel cadre. C'était tout simplement grandiose.

- C'est ce manoir là qui est à nous ?

- Oui Scorpius. C'est notre manoir, indiqua Draco avec amertume.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Moi je le trouve beau.

- Il l'est. Il est même plus que cela car il a abrité nos ancêtres sur de nombreuses générations. Ni les soulèvements, ni la famine, ni rien d'autre ne l'a égratigné. C'est un roc.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Le silence retomba sur eux alors qu'ils regardaient la silhouette de la bâtisse. L'un avec étonnement et envie, l'autre avec hostilité et déplaisir. Scorpius n'avait pas osé demander à son père pourquoi il était si nerveux à l'idée de venir ici. Mais sa curiosité était de plus en plus piquée. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait que douze ans, mais l'étroit lien qu'il avait avec lui depuis des années lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir la question. Aussi il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Draco resserra ses doigts sur la main de son fils. Rien que ce geste lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Scorpius était sa merveille, sa vie. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage quand Astoria était morte, quelques années plus tôt. Douze ans. Elle était partie quand Scorpius était arrivé. L'accouchement s'était mal passé et une grave hémorragie l'avait emportée avant même qu'elle n'ait pu voir son bébé. Depuis Draco s'était occupé de son fils avec attention et amour, le couvant trop, il le savait bien. Mais il avait tellement peur que l'amour de sa mère ne lui manque qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être un père et une mère pour lui. Il avait tenu à lui donner ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, malgré sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, personne ne lui avait montré ni appris comment faire.

- Allez, remonte en voiture, il est temps de continuer. Je ne sais pas si ça a changé depuis le temps, mais la route finissait en chemin caillouteux et sinueux. On mettra plus de temps à arriver que ce que le paysage nous montre.

- Il y aura quelqu'un là-bas à part nous ? Demanda Scorpius en prenant place sur le siège passager.

- Maître Ó Meadhra, le notaire, devrait être là. Je lui ai donné l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion.

- Et après nous seront seuls ?

- Oui. Il y a bien un jardinier et un homme d'entretien mais ils ne sont pas là en permanence.

- Qui les payent ? S'enquit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- La fortune de ton grand père. Il l'avait spécifié dans son testament.

Le garçon hocha pensivement la tête. Il avait toujours su que son père avait beaucoup d'argent car ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien. Et même s'ils vivaient dans un appartement de taille moyenne, leur train de vie était assez élevé. Il n'avait jamais su exactement comment il avait eu autant d'argent. Car il n'était pas idiot au point de penser que son emploi de bibliothécaire y était pour quelque chose. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient faire un voyage en Irlande pour régler une affaire, il lui avait un peu expliqué qu'il avait tourné le dos à sa famille quatorze ans plus tôt et donc que sa famille avait une certaine fortune. Mais Scorpius n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle était assez grande pour payer deux personnes afin garder le manoir en état pendant des années sans aucun apport financier.

- Suivant les ordres de ton grand père, le notaire s'est occupé de faire fructifier la fortune familiale dans des placements plus que rentables, reprit Draco en connaissant assez son fils pour répondre à ses questions muettes. Quand il a pris sa retraite, c'est son fils qui a continué cette entreprise. Rien que les intérêts permettent de subvenir à toutes les dépenses annuelles, que ce soit pour le personnel autant que pour les taxes.

- Woaw. Alors on est vraiment très riche !

- Oui, même si je répugne de penser à cette fortune comme étant la notre.

- Oui mais pourtant, depuis que grand père est mort, tu as hérité de l'argent. Donc c'est notre fortune.

- Tu as raison. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Pas administrativement. C'est juste que cette pensée me rebute.

La roue avant gauche de la voiture tomba dans un trou et secoua les deux occupants. Draco s'agrippa au volant et se concentra sur la route. Elle avait été goudronnée depuis son départ, mais le peu d'entretien et le climat avait fait des ravages sur son état. S'il voulait éviter d'y laisser une partie de la voiture, il devait faire plus attention. Comme il l'avait prévu, il leur fallut un certain temps pour passer l'entrée de la propriété. Les petits murets qui délimitaient le domaine avaient gardé leur charme mais la grille avait disparu au profit d'un banal portail en bois. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait dans la cour de gravillons, juste à côté de celle qui était déjà stationnée.

Draco ferma les yeux un moment alors que son fils se projetait déjà hors du véhicule. De près, le manoir était encore plus impressionnant. La façade, envahie de lierres, était majestueuse. Elle n'était pas entièrement droite. Il y avait une large avancée centrale entourée de deux tours rondes. Et dès le premier étage, deux tourelles ornaient cette avancée avec beauté. Juste sur le devant, une terrasse aurait permis à plusieurs dizaines de personnes de déjeuner au soleil. Scorpius s'avança mais stoppa rapidement au bas des quatre marches pour jeter un regard à son père. Celui-ci, la mine figée dans un air neutre et ses yeux assombris, regardait la bâtisse, la main appuyée sur le toit de la voiture.

Draco s'approcha doucement, écoutant le crissement des cailloux sous ses pas. A hauteur de son fils, il fit une pause avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules pour le guider vers la grande porte en chêne. Les joints des pierres de la terrasse s'étaient bien abimés avec le temps et de nombreux morceaux s'étaient détachés ça et là. Il n'y avait plus de fleurs ni de beaux meubles en fer forgé pour embellir cet endroit. Il n'y avait plus que des pots vides et un banc rouillé. Mais Draco s'en moquait. Ça n'avait jamais été son endroit préféré. Il avait toujours préféré la terrasse Est, à l'exact opposé, qui donnait sur la montagne. Elle était plus intimiste, plus solitaire. Il y avait passé du temps isolé seul et en paix.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme brun. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, Draco lui trouva un air avec le notaire de son père mais sa jeunesse prouvait qu'il n'en était que le fils.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu une voiture arriver. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui merci, tout s'est bien passé. Et nous ne venions pas de très loin. En avion c'est relativement rapide.

- Effectivement. Le trajet en voiture aurait pu être plus fatiguant.

- Les routes sont belles, il y a juste l'arrivée dans la vallée qui a été plus aventureuse.

- La région n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis votre départ. C'était il y a quatorze ans n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Draco un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bien, ne nous attardons pas, voici les clés, vous allez en avoir besoin pour les quelques jours que vous restez ici. Sur votre demande, Eddy a préparé deux chambres au deuxième étage, dans l'aile sud. Les deux salles d'eau sont opérationnelles. Pour ce qui est de la cuisine, les courses ont été faites hier soir, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous en inquiéter. Utilisez la gazinière, le reste n'est plus en fonctionnement depuis quelques années. Voilà, je vais vous laisser redécouvrir votre manoir. Je reviendrais demain après midi pour voir avec vous le détail de la succession.

- Hum, agréable perspective.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu votre père, mais vous semblez avoir son ironie.

- Si vous le dites. En tout cas merci d'avoir géré le domaine.

- Je suis payé pour. Mais en principe, j'avoue que je traite plus avec une personne réelle qu'avec un défunt. Oh, j'ai laissé dans le bureau une lettre de votre père.

- Encore une ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir envoyée avec l'autre ?

- Parce que je devais vous la remettre lors de votre retour ici. Monsieur Malfoy senior avait bien stipulé à mon père que si vous ne reveniez pas dans les murs, alors cette lettre n'avait aucun intérêt. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur. Jeune homme, je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez vous.

Le notaire reprit sa voiture et disparut dans un tourbillon de gravillons et de fines poussières. Draco avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était très certainement une lettre concernant les secrets que son père lui avait signalés dans sa lettre d'adieu. Il avait envie de courir la lire et en même temps, il voulait rester loin d'elle. En fait, il avait beau être revenu chez lui, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Et se retrouver entre ces murs ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair.

- Papa ?

- Hum ?

- Cet immense hall est superbe, mais j'aimerais bien visiter le reste, tu joues mon guide ?

- Bien sûr. Alors le couloir sur la gauche mène à l'aile des domestiques. Il y a là leurs anciens quartiers, la cuisine, une des buanderies, et par le fond, au niveau de la tour au bout du couloir, il y a la porte de service. Sur la droite, il y a la partie commune, dirons-nous. Petit salon, bureau, salle de musique, et autres pièces de loisirs. Les deux tours qui entourent le hall sont les escaliers qui montent aux étages.

- Il n'y a pas de grand escalier majestueux comme dans les films ?

- Non mon ange. C'est une petite originalité que l'on doit à notre aïeul le plus lointain. Il y a quatre escaliers qui desservent les étages. Ainsi, s'il y avait eu une attaque lors d'une guerre, la famille ne restait pas coincée par l'assaut. On pouvait sortir par les quatre tours.

- Il aurait fallu à l'assaillant d'être en grand nombre et organisé pour arrêter l'évacuation car ce n'était pas une architecture très répandue. Ingénieux. Et en face c'est quoi ?

- La salle à manger et salle de bal. Viens, tu devrais aimer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Irlande, Draco se permit un petit sourire en coin. Scorpius était une personne très cultivée pour son âge. Comme lui, il passait beaucoup de temps dans les livres mais pas dans des histoires insipides. Il aimait rêver en tournant les pages des livres d'histoires. Le temps des rois, des lords et autres nobles dans leurs belles tenues et leurs châteaux aux décors entêtants, le passionnait particulièrement.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, Scorpius resta bouche bée devant la grandeur de la salle et ses fins décors. De grands draps plus ou moins poussiéreux recouvraient bien évidement les meubles pour les protéger, mais Draco voyait à travers les éclats de ses grands yeux bleus qu'il les imaginait parfaitement quelques décennies plus tôt, lors d'un bal ou d'un grand diner chic.

Pour sa part, il se rappela vaguement une de ces soirées élégantes. Enfin c'était plutôt des bruits, des discussions et des flashs. Rien de bien concret. C'était un anniversaire. Pas le sien, ni celui de son géniteur. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de qui c'était. C'était il y avait bien longtemps. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans à l'époque. Par la suite, il y avait eu d'autres soirées guidées durant lesquels son père paradait en maître oubliant totalement son fils. Mais ça n'avait plus rien de divertissant. C'était juste des réunions protocolaires et ennuyeuses auxquelles il essayait toujours de se soustraire. Et vu le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son père, il n'avait aucun mal à s'éclipser après avoir accueilli les invités aux côtés du grand Lucius Malfoy comme le voulait la tradition.

- Woaw ! C'est … c'est … c'est géant ! J'aurais trop aimé participer à un bal dans un tel décor ! Papa, c'est trop beau !

- Quelle éloquence jeune homme, s'amusa Draco.

Scorpius lui tira la langue avant de se décaler vers le fond de la salle. Il arriva devant les portes fenêtres et regarda l'extérieur avec attention. Le manoir était bâti en forme de U. Le hall et la salle de bal reliaient les deux ailes. En face de lui, il découvrit un petit jardin protégé qui avait certainement dû être magnifique du temps où il était entretenu. Au milieu, il y avait un couloir couvert et entièrement vitré qui reliait la pièce où il était à une sorte de véranda élégante. Son père qui s'était approché, lui expliqua que c'était le salon d'hiver. Grâce au toit en verre, il était très lumineux et très apprécié pour se sentir dehors même quand il gelait à l'extérieur. Il était orienté à l'Est, donnant sur la deuxième terrasse et les montagnes. Mais il n'y avait, en plus de la porte donnant sur la terrasse, qu'un accès intérieur, ce couloir couvert à travers le jardin.

- Je vais te laisser découvrir le reste tout seul. Je vais chercher nos bagages et les apporter à nos chambres. Tu me trouveras au deuxième étage.

- Je peux aller partout ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Vraiment partout ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu vas à l'extérieur, évite de trop t'éloigner car le temps peut vite se gâter. Mais dans le manoir, il n'y a aucune restriction. Si tu te perds, crie. Avec un peu de chance je t'entendrais avant que tu ne meures de faim.

Le garçon roula des yeux alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Puis il lui lança un regard tendre avant de replonger ses yeux sans le jardin. Son père n'appréciait pas ce manoir, mais il faisait l'effort d'être de compagnie convenable pour ne pas lui gâcher son séjour. Même si les bagages n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour s'isoler, il préférait faire passer le plaisir de son fils avant le sien. Quand il eut quitté l'immense salle, Scorpius fit tourner délicatement la poignée de la porte menant au couloir couvert. Il dut tout de même forcer un peu car les gonds s'étaient grippés de ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps.

**o0o**

Draco était appuyé contre la voiture, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans la façade verdoyante du manoir. Un immense nuage noir s'était amassé à l'arrière de la bâtisse et un faible rayon de soleil venait éclairer le sol de la terrasse. Ce contraste rendait oppressante la sensation de malaise qui l'assaillait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la vallée. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être de retour après sa fuite, quatorze ans plus tôt. Il n'était même pas majeur à ce moment là mais il avait voulu partir loin de cette cage dorée dans laquelle il se sentait aussi libre qu'un rat dans un piège.

Astoria avait été sa planche de salut. Il l'avait rencontrée peu de temps après son arrivée à Londres et entre eux, tout avait été rapide et merveilleux. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. A peine deux ans. Deux années d'amour et de passion qui avaient été balayés d'un coup. S'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de son fils, nul doute qu'il aurait sombré dans une dépression et qu'il aurait mis ce mauvais coup du sort sur un quelconque paiement pour sa fugue. Il s'était raccroché à Scorpius en se promettant de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Jusqu'à présent, il pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi. Il le savait en voyant l'amour qui transpirait de ses yeux quand il le regardait comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Une goutte s'échoua sur sa joue et il leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil avait perdu la bataille et le nuage était maintenant installé bien au dessus du manoir. Se remuant, Draco attrapa les deux valises et se précipita à l'intérieur avant d'être trempé. Une fois dans le hall, il ne s'arrêta pas, il avança pour prendre l'escalier de la tour de droite et monta directement au deuxième étage. Là il posa ce qu'il portait et avança dans ce qui fut par le passé son lieu de prédilection. C'était une ancienne salle de jeux. Elle était située juste au dessus du grand hall et ne possédait pas de vrai plafond. La charpente rectangle et apparente donnait à cette partie avancée de la façade, le côté intimiste des combles d'une tour. A cet étage, les deux petites tourelles servaient de coins privés dans lesquels, il en était persuadé, certains invités des siècles passés avaient dû se retrouver pour des rencontres coquines. Lui s'était contenté de venir s'y cacher avec un livre dérobé à la bibliothèque.

Draco laissa là ses pensées et reprit son chemin vers l'aile sud pour ne s'arrêter que tout au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la chambre dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil pour voir si son fils était dans le salon d'hiver. Mais la végétation avait aussi pris possession du toit de la verrière et Draco ne put savoir si il y était ou pas. Il déposa la valise puis traversa le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de son ancienne chambre. Elle avait une vue donnant sur la vallée. Il ne se rappelait plus combien de fois il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ce paysage en rêvant de partir définitivement au-delà du loch qui s'étendait en fond.

Il savait qu'il réagirait fortement en se retrouvant dans son domaine personnel, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel choc. Là juste devant lui, il retrouvait sa chambre. Pas une vulgaire chambre d'amis, non, mais sa chambre telle qu'il l'avait laissée quand il avait fui. Et elle était là, comme si son retour avait toujours été attendu. Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait été déplacé. Quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés et pourtant le temps semblait ne pas avoir eu d'emprise ici. Ça en était choquant et Draco dut s'accrocher fermement au chambranle. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait voulu garder tout en état dans l'espoir que ça le ferait revenir … Il ferma violemment les yeux alors qu'un vertige le rendait flageolant. Il dut prendre quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements désordonnés et douloureux de son cœur.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait donc rien imaginé. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa choir. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de revenir dans ce manoir où il n'avait jamais réellement été heureux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ignoré le message de son père ? Après tout, il était mort depuis dix ans et Draco n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de revenir au pays. Il avait su que sans aucune manifestation de sa part, au bout de quinze ans, la fortune familiale deviendrait celle de l'état. Et cela lui était parfaitement égal. Après tout, avec ce qu'il avait de côté et les placements qu'il avait effectués, il pouvait vivre aisément jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais voilà, son père avait tenu à se rappeler à son bon plaisir grâce à une lettre que le notaire ne devait lui faire parvenir qu'à l'anniversaire des dix ans de sa mort. Et malgré tout, Draco avait été ébranlé par ce courrier. Lui qui avait cru faire un trait sur son passé et qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu la nécessité ni l'envie de venir à l'enterrement de son père, avait été bouleversé par ces quelques lignes.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Il y a longtemps j'ai pêché. Par peur, par haine. Je t'ai caché bien des choses et je sais que tu en as souffert. Mais tu aurais bien plus souffert de connaitre la vérité. Grâce à ta présence j'ai survécu dans les ombres de notre famille. Puis tu es parti et je te comprends tellement. Mais aujourd'hui, les fantômes du passé me rongent tel un acide puissant et je ne suis plus assez fort pour leur résister. Si un jour tu le désires, tu trouveras la vérité enfermée dans le manoir. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé Draco, même si je ne te l'ai jamais suffisamment montré. Adieu mon fils. _

Lucius Malfoy l'avait toujours aimé. Et c'était dans cette chambre, sur laquelle le temps n'avait eu aucune prise, qu'il le réalisait réellement. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il était revenu. Son cœur d'enfant avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'il avait été aimé. Son cœur d'adulte ressentait le besoin de savoir pourquoi son père l'avait ignoré alors qu'il affirmait l'aimer. Désormais il savait que c'était vrai. Mais autre chose s'insinuait en lui. Tant de choses gâchées. Tant d'amertume et de haine pour du vent. Draco ressentait maintenant la nécessité de savoir _pourquoi_.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. C'était la salle de bain. Il se rafraichit longuement et but de longues gorgées directement au robinet. Après s'être essuyé vivement le visage, il regarda le long corridor qui le séparait de l'escalier qu'il avait pris pour monter. Un couloir donnant sur une multitude de chambres qui furent remplies du temps des grandes fêtes mondaines de ses ancêtres mais qui avaient été incroyablement vides du temps où lui y avait vécu.

Faisant demi-tour, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier de la tour qui fermait l'aile puis dévala les marches sur les deux étages. Malgré l'entretien dont le manoir faisait l'objet, il se prit la tête dans un certain nombre de toiles d'araignée et manqua de déraper dans la poussière sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un endroit qui avait été nettoyé souvent. Mais ce n'était qu'un escalier secondaire après tout. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta pour écouter. Aucun appel n'arriva jusqu'à lui. Son fils devait être quelque part à fureter.

Draco souffla fortement lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau qui était juste à sa gauche. C'était assez ironique de savoir que sa chambre et la pièce où son père passait la plupart de son temps quand il était au manoir, n'étaient finalement éloignées que d'un escalier alors qu'ils étaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Là non plus rien n'avait changé. Du moins pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'y venir. Juste sur la fin, avant qu'il ne fugue, quand son père avait voulu lui apprendre les responsabilités qui lui incomberaient par la suite. Leçons qu'il n'avait suivies que peu de temps avec mauvaises grâces.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et contourna le bureau. Si ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans les vitrines, étagères et bibliothèques, son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur l'enveloppe scellée, déposée bien en évidence sur le meuble massif. Un frisson parcourut Draco alors que son cœur s'était remis à battre violemment. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois vernis alors qu'il le contournait pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Ce fut lourdement qu'il prit place alors que ses mains se tendaient presque malgré lui vers l'épaisse lettre.

Les ombres de la famille et les fantômes du passé. Voilà ce que cette enveloppe devait contenir. Tout ce que Draco était venu chercher en revenant au manoir. Mais pour l'instant, la curiosité bataillait avec sa peur. La peur d'apprendre cette vérité qui avait gâché tant de choses. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre quand le bruit de la pluie tambourina contre les vitres. C'était une belle averse qui s'abattait sur eux et c'était une chance qu'ils soient arrivés avant.

Après avoir de nouveau tendu l'oreille en quête d'un appel de Scorpius, il attrapa l'enveloppe et la descella d'un mouvement qui manquait d'assurance. Il y avait beaucoup de feuillets, remplis de l'écriture fine et aristocratique de son père. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il se rappelait de bien des détails sur son père alors que sa rancune l'avait fait haïr au plus haut point. Il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se donner du courage avant de commencer sa lecture. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le premier mot alors que ses mains faisaient trembler le papier.

_Draco, mon fils tant aimé. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es finalement revenu au manoir. Je suis certain que c'est plus la curiosité des secrets qui pèsent sur notre famille qui t'aura attiré que ma mémoire. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. J'ai fait des choses horribles dont la culpabilité me ronge de plus en plus. Mais j'ai aussi réussi de belles entreprises et tu es celle dont je suis le plus fier. Ta mère et moi désespérions d'avoir un jour un enfant mais tu es arrivé et nous t'avons aimé dès le premier instant. _

_Même après ton départ, je t'ai suivi pas à pas. Oh j'ai bien mis un peu de temps à te retrouver, car tu avais bien fait les choses. J'étais si heureux d'apprendre que j'étais grand père. De savoir que je ne verrais jamais mon petit fils est un regret de plus à mon existence. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir fait souffrir par mon indifférence. _

_Je me doute que tout ce que je pourrais dire t'importera peu. Alors je vais directement passer à ce que tu es venu apprendre. Je ne peux pas tout te relater dans le détail, ce serait trop long. Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, alors tu découvriras par toi-même où chercher. Le manoir est le berceau de beaucoup de secrets mais toi, plus que quiconque, peut les dévoiler. _

_On dit que les enfants payent les erreurs de leurs parents. Pour nous, c'est même au-delà de cette vérité. Notre histoire commence il y a très longtemps, ici même, au manoir Malfoy. Mon grand père, Lysandre Malfoy, était alors un fier jeune homme …_

* * *

**Alors, cela vous donne-t-il envie d'en lire un peu plus ? Vous reverrai-je la semaine prochaine ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à tous. **

**Je suis soulagée de voir que mon histoire, même en l'absence de magie a su vous intriguer suffisamment pour vous donner envie de lire la suite. ****Alexe22, effectivement, cette histoire ne va pas être tendre émotionnellement. Et j'espère réussir à vous faire ressentir toutes les émotions que je vais décrire au fil des chapitres. **

**Mais je ne vais pas blablater plus et je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec Lysandre et bien d'autres personnages qui vont vous accompagner un certain temps.**

**Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Novembre 1916._

Le soleil illuminait la façade en pierres du manoir. Derrière, la cime des montagnes était déjà couverte d'une petite couche de neige. Le contraste avec le sol rocailleux et tout juste recouvert d'herbes rases aurait inspiré bien des peintres. Novembre allait bientôt finir et le froid s'était déjà bien installé. Mais Lysandre n'avait pas le cœur à s'extasier. Il remonta la lanière de son sac de voyage sur son épaule et reprit sa marche. C'était une bonne chose que le temps ne soit pas à la pluie car entre bateau et autocar, son périple avait été un peu long et sa marche depuis l'arrêt de bus au bord du loch n'avait rien arrangé de sa fatigue.

Il avait abandonné le chemin depuis un moment pour préférer la ligne droite au travers de la bruyère. Il connaissait la vallée comme sa poche et malgré les années passées, rien n'avait changé. Combien de fois sa mère avait-elle attrapé des sueurs froides quand il partait à l'aventure dans les montagnes ou vers le loch ? Il n'était alors qu'un petit garçon. Arrivé à la limite du domaine, il jeta un regard à la grille en fer forgé avant d'enjamber vivement le muret de pierres comme il l'avait souvent fait quand il était gamin. Sauf qu'il était bien plus grand maintenant et qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire.

Noël approchait à grands pas, pourtant Lysandre n'était pas joyeux. Il avait quitté le manoir quelques années auparavant, un peu plus de cinq ans. Sa mère avait été triste quand il lui avait annoncé et avait bien tenté de le retenir en vain. Son père l'avait un peu plus mal pris. Il aurait dû suivre ses traces pour apprendre à gérer la fortune familiale et à agir en homme de son rang. Mais il avait préféré suivre ses propres traces. Il avait envie d'aventures et avait fini par le convaincre de le laisser vivre ses rêves. Il lui avait promis de prendre ses entières responsabilités dès son retour et son père avait cédé. Et il était parti avec son baluchon à la découverte de l'Europe.

Pourtant il était de retour bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu. Et maintenant, alors qu'il arrivait sur la terrasse principale, il regrettait presque d'être parti. Il avait égoïstement pensé à lui et ses envies d'évasion et il avait perdu bien du temps. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome au visage plus lugubre que dans son souvenir. Mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

- Monsieur Lysandre ! Vous auriez dû prévenir de votre retour, je vous aurais envoyé Ioseph.

- Ce n'est pas grave Greagoir, et puis je ne marche que depuis le loch, ce n'est rien. Après avoir été balloté dans différents véhicules, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer dans notre belle vallée. De plus, je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il me faudrait pour voyager, donc je n'ai pas pu vous télégraphier mon arrivée. Comment cela se passe-t-il ici ?

- C'est une période un peu délicate, Monsieur. Mais donnez votre bagage et venez prendre une collation au petit salon. Vous semblez transi.

- Il y a peu j'étais encore sous le soleil chaud du nord de l'Afrique. Mon corps ne supporte que difficilement le retour au pays. Mais il s'y fera. Je vais monter me rafraichir avant de prendre ma collation. Ensuite vous me tiendrez au courant des dernières nouvelles.

- Monsieur Oscar Callaghan doit venir demain matin, mais je peux le faire prévenir de votre retour. Il sera plus à même à vous renseigner sur tous vos questionnements.

- Non, je verrais demain avec lui pour le détail. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous m'en touchiez deux mots pendant que je prendrais mon thé.

- Comme il vous conviendra Monsieur.

Greagoir s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de remettre le balluchon à un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Celui-ci attrapa maladroitement ce qu'on lui tendait avant de s'incliner et de se précipiter dans les étages. Le majordome excusa son comportement auprès de Lysandre et lui indiqua que sa chambre avait été préparée avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Le jeune homme le regarda partir avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du hall. Il était de retour chez lui.

Se secouant, il prit la direction des escaliers de droite. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de refaire le tour du propriétaire. Pour l'instant, il devait bien avouer qu'il était frigorifié. Il monta jusqu'au premier étage avant de se diriger vers l'aile sud sans un regard vers les quartiers de ses parents. Chaque génération de Malfoy avait une aile attitrée. Ses parents avaient celle du nord, lui du sud et ses enfants occuperaient par la suite l'aile nord de nouveau. Chaque aile contenait une grande suite qui servait soit aux parents, soit à l'ainé des enfants, une salle de bain, un grand dressing, un boudoir, un salon privé et une buanderie. Il y avait également une nurserie de chaque côté mais qui était transformée en salle à jouer dans l'aile des enfants. Si jamais il y avait plusieurs enfants, alors il y avait deux autres pièces au tout début du couloir, qui pouvaient être aménagées en chambre.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant, Lysandre se dit que cela faisait déjà deux générations que les Malfoy naissaient enfants uniques. Il fallait remonter à son grand père pour trouver un deuxième enfant. Il arriva rapidement dans sa chambre et savoura la chaleur que dégageait la cheminée. Le feu ronflait vivement créant un jeu d'ombres et de lumière dans toute la pièce. Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinant n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière les montagnes. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers les vitres. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce paysage depuis qu'il était gamin, et combien de fois avait-il rêvé de partir voir, au-delà du loch puis de la mer, combien la vie y était différente ? Un nombre incalculable certainement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réalisé ce rêve.

Avec un soupir, il se détourna et fit le tour de la pièce. Il retrouva bien des affaires qu'il avait oubliées, des photos qu'il aurait préférées ne pas voir. Il plissa les yeux en voyant qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose de nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la porte et avisa l'interrupteur. En relevant un sourcil il l'actionna avant de se retourner pour voir le plafonnier s'allumer.

- Ainsi donc, père, vous êtes passé à l'électricité. Etonnant vu la vivacité avec laquelle vous refusiez d'en entendre parler il y a six ans. Peut-être que l'évolution de ce progrès ou l'adoption de ce procédé par vos amis vous aura décidé.

Avec un pincement de cœur, Lysandre activa de nouveau l'interrupteur pour éteindre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Celle-ci avait un accès direct sur la chambre mais une toute petite porte donnant sur le couloir permettait aux domestiques de venir y travailler sans déranger leur maître en traversant la chambre. Il croyait avoir eu le temps d'y penser tout le long de son voyage de retour, mais maintenant qu'il était dans les murs de son enfance, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter le chagrin qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Le manoir était grand. Et il était animé par les actions des domestiques pour l'entretenir. Pourtant il s'y sentait cruellement seul. Il avait voulu profiter de son jeune âge pour voyager, avant de revenir apprendre avec son père.

Sauf que le destin lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour. S'il était revenu au pays c'était suite à une annonce dans le Times qui lui demandait de revenir rapidement. Ce même article lui apprenait la mort brutale de ses parents. Décès survenu six mois plus tôt maintenant. Lysandre avisa la baignoire remplie et décida que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à gâcher le travail d'un autre, même si c'était celui d'une femme de chambre. Il se déshabilla prestement et abandonna ses vêtements crasseux dans la panière à linge avant de se glisser dans l'eau à température idéale.

Combien de fois avait-il désespéré son père dans ses manières qui ne convenaient pas à une personne de son rang ? Pourtant, dès son plus jeune âge, Lysandre passait du temps fourré en cuisine pour lécher les plats, faisait le mur jusqu'à ramper dans la boue pour partir à l'aventure dans les montagnes et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec les domestiques que ce qu'il n'aurait fallu. Ou encore il allait chercher du fumier à l'étable pour faire des farces à son oncle Pádraig, enfin l'oncle de son père pour être exact mais qui avait toujours refusé de passer pour un grand père et qui avait gardé une âme d'enfant. Celui-ci, malgré son grand âge, appréciait de jouer avec un gamin qui n'avait pas peur d'un peu de saletés ou de quelques égratignures.

Pádraig était le plus jeune des deux fils. Il n'était pas l'héritier de la famille et même s'il avait un protocole à suivre, il était beaucoup moins strict que celui de son frère ainé. « Tu es comme moi, Lysandre, tu es fait pour la liberté ». Oui, et il en avait profité jusqu'à présent. Mais dorénavant, il allait devoir devenir l'héritier Malfoy. Il allait devoir apprendre énormément de choses pour pouvoir prendre réellement la place de son père. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Greagoir. Il était le majordome de son père depuis si longtemps qu'il était devenu très proche de lui. Et puis il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que d'être efficace rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sur cette réflexion, il finit de se rincer vivement avant de sortir de la baignoire et de s'essuyer longuement dans une serviette moelleuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de tissus si doux pour finir ses ablutions. Il se tourna pour attraper le peignoir, pendu au mur, et observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il en refermer le cordon. Il avait un teint légèrement halé pour la saison. Il revenait de quelques années en Afrique du nord et le soleil avait coloré sa peau. Mais il savait que d'ici quelques mois, sous le climat irlandais, il retrouverait sa peau un peu pâle. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ses yeux d'un beau vert intense ressortaient mieux sur son visage bronzé.

Il avait d'ailleurs charmé plus d'une femme rien que d'un regard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se sentir seul pendant son périple car il avait toujours su séduire une charmante compagnie lorsque le mal du pays commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Et puis il avait juste vingt trois ans, il aurait été malheureux de ne pas profiter de ses charmes. Avec une ébauche de sourire, il attrapa une nouvelle serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Ils étaient châtain clair à l'origine mais le soleil africain les avait considérablement éclaircis. Il en était presque blond maintenant. Mais avec une grimace, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse rafraichir sa coupe car il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Si l'aspect débraillé ne dérangeait pas sur un voyageur, sur un héritier c'était une autre histoire.

Finalement Lysandre ressortit de la salle de bain, s'arrêta dans le dressing pour voir s'il trouverait quelques vêtements propres encore à sa taille. Il avait bien quelques affaires dans son baluchon mais maintenant qu'il était de retour au manoir, il faudrait qu'il s'habille un peu mieux. Il trouva une tenue qui lui avait toujours était trop grande et qui lui allait maintenant parfaitement. Il avait pris en muscles car il n'avait pas emporté beaucoup d'argent à son départ et qu'il avait dû gagner sa pitance. Mais il remarqua également qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres car le pantalon était un peu plus court qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il faudrait qu'il se refasse une garde-robe.

Correctement apprêté, Lysandre reprit la direction de l'escalier pour rejoindre le petit salon mais il ne put empêcher ses pieds de continuer un peu plus loin. Il passa devant la tour sans la prendre et traversa le salon de détente en longeant la bibliothèque. Le premier se trouvait juste au dessus du hall et était composé de banquettes, de tables basses, de plantes, de tapis moelleux, et la baie vitrée était pourvue d'épais rideaux en velours. C'était un endroit où il appréciait passer un peu de temps en sortant de la salle d'études. Celle-ci se situait dans la grande bibliothèque qui faisait également le lien entre les deux ailes et qui se positionnait juste au dessus de la salle à manger. Salle à manger qui servait également de salle de bal quand c'était la période dansante.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir de l'aile de ses parents, le chagrin de Lysandre revint avec force. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt car l'article n'était pas détaillé. Mais il savait ils étaient morts accidentellement de façon relativement violente. Il était maintenant un orphelin qui allait devoir apprendre seul ce que son père avait tant voulu lui enseigner. Il se rappela du regard indulgent de sa mère quand il écorchait ses pantalons en grimpant aux arbres ou quand il affirmait ne pas avoir goûté alors qu'il avait encore de la confiture sur le nez. Il ne la verrait plus le regarder sévèrement alors qu'il sortait d'une des buanderies en charmante compagnie, décoiffé et la braguette encore ouverte.

Il avait réellement été un enfant et un adolescent turbulent alors que son rang nécessitait certains critères immuables. Ses parents avaient été indulgents et il les remerciait vivement. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer sa vie, il leur en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment tenu pour lui apprendre ce que signifiait sa place. Il ignorait comment tournerait sa vie, mais il se promit de faire plus attention avec ses enfants, lorsqu'il en aurait.

Décidant qu'il était trop tôt pour visiter cette aile là alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pu se recueillir sur leurs tombes, Lysandre se précipita dans l'escalier de la tour gauche et dévala les marches. Il manqua de faire tomber une jeune servante qui revenait dans la partie des domestiques avec un seau de charbon presque vide. Elle venait très certainement d'allumer une cheminée quelque part. Il s'excusa avant de poursuivre sa route vers le petit salon.

Greagoir était déjà là et l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas le seul qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Son père avait dû refaire la décoration de la pièce durant son absence. Mais l'odeur du thé et des petits gâteaux détourna son attention. Le jeune homme qui s'était occupé de son bagage s'avança précipitamment et attrapa la théière pour le servir. Puis il lui tendit la tasse en s'inclinant de respect devant lui.

- Merci, salua poliment Lysandre avant de boire une gorgée. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Lucas, Monsieur.

- Lucas est le valet de pied que Monsieur votre père avait engagé pour vous servir, Monsieur Lysandre. Cela ne fait qu'un an qu'il est au manoir et il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. J'espère que vous excuserez ses maladresses, il a de grandes dispositions.

- Allons Greagoir, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne lui jetterais en aucune façon la pierre. Faites vos preuves, Lucas et mon toit restera le votre. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Bien Monsieur. Merci Monsieur.

Le jeune Lucas s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de sortir précipitamment du petit salon.

- Greagoir, asseyez-vous donc. Il est temps que vous me disiez ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

- Il serait désobligeant que je prenne place à vos côtés.

- Vous m'avez vu grandir et je suis presque certain que vous avez changé mes langes à un certain moment. Je ne pensais pas être irrespectueux dans ma demande.

- Vous ne l'étiez pas, mais après six mois sans maitre de maison, je me dois de montrer l'exemple au reste de vos serviteurs en restant à la place qui est la mienne, Monsieur Lysandre.

- Très bien, soupira le jeune homme avant de lui lancer un regard plus appuyé. Et pour ce qui est de ma seconde requête ?

- Vos parents étaient invités chez les Mac Dónnell pour fêter la naissance de leur premier petit fils. Le jeune Allistair était né la veille. L'accouchement s'était remarquablement bien passé. La jeune mère et l'enfant devaient faire une apparition rapide avant de repartir se reposer. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement lors de cette soirée, mais le manoir a pris feu. L'incendie a été rapide et violent.

- Dieu du ciel ! S'étrangla Lysandre en écarquillant les yeux.

- La jeune mère a réussi à se sauver en sautant par la fenêtre du premier étage où était sa chambre. Elle n'a été que faiblement blessée mais elle a été enfermée dans un asile pour démence il y a plus peu plus de trois mois. L'enfant a beaucoup souffert des fumées et de l'étroite étreinte de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'est sauvée. Il n'a malheureusement pas survécu. Il était mort avant que les premiers secours n'arrivent, alertés par les flammes hautes et la fumée. La jeune madame Mac Dónnell ne l'a pas supporté et son esprit s'est détraqué.

- Et les autres ? Qui d'autres s'en est sorti ?

- Personne monsieur. Que ce soit la famille, les invités ou les domestiques, tous étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ils ont tous péris prisonniers des flammes.

Lysandre ferma violemment les yeux. Sa tasse était abandonnée sur la petite table et les biscuits l'écœuraient plus qu'ils ne l'attiraient désormais. Il repensait à ses parents mais aussi à tous ces gens, morts atrocement, léchés et dévorés par un terrible incendie. De nombreuses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir. C'était bien trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse garder ceci en lui. Il sentit à peine la poigne compatissante de Greagoir qui enserrait son épaule. Son chagrin était bien trop puissant pour cela. Son thé était complètement froid lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Avez-vous su ce qu'il s'était passé ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Aucune certitude n'a été apportée. L'électricité avait été installée peu de temps avant et une des théories parle d'une défaillance de fonctionnement. Mais l'acte criminel n'est pas exclu. Trois jours plus tôt, monsieur Mac Dónnell avait eu une violente altercation avec un de ses cousins concernant l'héritage, il pourrait y être pour quelque chose. La rumeur comme quoi il aurait aussi reçu des menaces anonymes depuis quelques semaines circulait également. Le feu a pris très rapidement, faisant prisonnier tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bâtisse. Mais comme la seule survivante est démente, personne n'a pu apporter de vraie réponse à cette tragédie.

- Voilà une mort bien horrible que celle d'être brûlé vivant. Où … où mes parents sont-il enterrés ?

- Une messe commune a été donnée à la ville avant que les corps ne soient rapatriés dans le cimetière familial, derrière la petite chapelle. Je pense que ni monsieur ni madame n'aurait voulu reposer ailleurs. J'ai insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Et je vous en remercie grandement Greagoir.

- Monsieur votre père était un homme généreux et j'avais énormément de respect pour lui.

- Il en avait pour vous également, n'en doutez pas. Demain j'irais leur faire mes adieux.

- Monsieur Callaghan a pour habitude de venir de bonne heure pour s'occuper des affaires du manoir.

- Alors je me lèverais plus tôt. Je suppose que ce qu'il aura à me transmettre durera de longues heures et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le courage de monter à la chapelle après cela.

- Voulez-vous que je demande à Lucas de vous réveiller ?

- Cela pourrait être nécessaire, effectivement, Greagoir. Merci de votre attention et de votre soutien.

- Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, je vous ai connu tout jeune enfant, je déshonorerais mon rang, mon attachement envers vous et la mémoire de vos parents si je ne m'occupais pas correctement de vous.

- Ayez ma totale reconnaissance. Maintenant je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. Ces quelques dernières journées ont été longues et fatigantes et celle-ci se termine de façon relativement éprouvante. J'ai besoin de faire le point et de me reposer.

- Je vous ferai monter un plateau repas, monsieur Lysandre.

- Merci. Mais juste un bouillon. Mon estomac est trop révulsé de ce que je viens d'apprendre pour accepter de garder quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Greagoir s'inclina respectueusement avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Il n'avait que vingt trois ans, et pourtant le jeune Lysandre semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années en l'espace d'un thé inachevé. Le majordome était au service de la famille depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Il avait appris à en apprécier tous ses membres et il ne faudrait pas le torturer de trop pour qu'il avoue qu'il avait un faible particulier pour ce garçon là. Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être simples pour lui. Il allait devoir apprendre son rôle et sa place tout en faisant son deuil. Mais il ne serait pas seul. Greagoir n'était pas l'unique membre des domestiques à avoir le cœur qui balançait pour Lysandre. Il y aurait au moins une autre personne qui saurait l'aider à avancer. Dans un soupir, le majordome ramassa la tasse et l'assiette de biscuits sur un plateau avant de partir vers les cuisines. Il avait des ordres à donner pour le repas et pour le lendemain matin.

**o0o**

Même si le ciel s'éclaircissait, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché Lysandre d'aller se recueillir sur les tombes fraiches de ses parents. Il était chaudement emmitouflé dans un manteau et une écharpe alors que ses mains gantées étaient négligemment glissées dans ses poches. Il ne pouvait retirer son regard des deux croix neuves en pierres. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa culpabilité. S'il n'était pas parti pendant cinq ans, alors il aurait pu profiter d'eux plus longtemps. Il n'aurait pu empêcher leur mort et il aurait peut-être même péri en même temps qu'eux car il aurait probablement fait partie de la célébration de la naissance du jeune Allistair Mac Dónnell. Mais il aurait été là, avec eux.

Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à passer au dessus de cette culpabilité, mais pour l'instant, elle courait dans ses veines aussi sûrement que du poison. Il avança d'un pas et s'accroupit. Il enleva son gant pour pouvoir porter ses doigts à sa bouche afin de les baiser avant de caresser la première croix. Celle de sa mère. Il réitéra son geste sur celle de son père avant de baisser la tête, les yeux fermés, dans un silence de communion. Il n'avait pas apporté de fleurs. Cela ne servirait à rien car elles seraient gelées et mortes en une seule nuit. Il se promit de revenir correctement fleurir la dernière demeure de ses parents au printemps, lorsque les jours et les nuits seraient meilleures.

Après une dernière prière, Lysandre se releva et regarda les autres tombes. Les ancêtres de sa famille sur quelques générations se trouvaient là. Ses parents ne seraient pas seuls. _Pas comme moi_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il fit ensuite quelques pas pour entrer dans la petite chapelle. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle avait vu passer quelques mariages ou enterrements. Malgré son rang, sa famille avait toujours préféré l'intimité au faste lors des célébrations importantes. Il y avait toujours un grand repas suivi d'un bal pour ponctuer l'évènement dans le beau monde mais l'acte principal restait en petit comité.

Ses pas résonnèrent contre les dalles alors qu'il avançait vers la nef. Il se recueillit un instant avant de faire demi tour et de ressortir. Le soleil s'était levé même si ses rayons ne tombaient pas encore sur le manoir. Lysandre resta un instant sur le pas de la porte et respira profondément. Puis il s'approcha du cheval qu'il avait accroché à l'anneau rouillé fixé à la chapelle. Il le libéra avant de monter dessus. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il le fit redescendre sur le chemin escarpé et un peu enneigé. C'était un lieu isolé dans la montagne qui était dissimulé aux regards de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à proximité direct. Il fallait environ une trentaine de minutes pour y accéder car le chemin était très accidenté. Faire le chemin à cheval n'était pas plus rapide mais bien moins fatiguant.

Lysandre laissa le cheval redescendre à son bon vouloir. Après tout, vu le terrain, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il regagne directement l'écurie ou sa proximité. Plus ils descendaient, et moins il y avait de neige. Le jeune homme se souvint de toutes les fois où, à dos de sa jument ou à pieds, il avait parcouru ces lieux sauvages. Une fois, il avait poussé tellement loin qu'il était arrivé sur les bords d'un autre loch, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une ferme dont les habitants étaient amicaux. Ils lui avaient servi un bon repas et lui avait permis de rester dormir pour la nuit. Mais il savait que ses parents s'inquiétaient déjà certainement trop alors il avait décliné l'invitation et était reparti. Il avait tout de même accepté le cheval qu'on lui avait prêté et il avait pu rentrer plus rapidement.

Il avait pris la raclée de sa vie ce jour là. Ou plutôt cette nuit là car même si cela s'était passé en été, le soleil était déjà couché quand il était revenu au domaine. Ce fut la seule fois où son père avait utilisé les méthodes anciennes de ses aïeuls sur lui. Lysandre se souvenait qu'il avait dû dormir sur le ventre cette nuit là et que le lendemain, quand il avait rapporté le cheval à ses propriétaires, devoir rester assis sur la selle avait été un vrai supplice. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer quelques années plus tard. Sauf que là, il était déjà un jeune homme presque adulte et que son père avait fièrement pensé, à bon escient, qu'il avait été courtiser une demoiselle. Il l'avait emmenée en balade comme souvent et avait profité du cadre grandiose pour assouvir ses envies.

Aujourd'hui, cette balade n'avait pas le même goût. Le plaisir n'était pas au rendez-vous et il n'avait pas l'esprit à de telles frivolités. Il arriva en vue de l'écurie et reprit les rennes pour guider sa monture jusqu'à son box. Là il le laissa aux bons soins du palefrenier et se dirigea vers le manoir. Trouvant que l'air était bien trop piquant pour lui, il préféra entrer par la porte de service, dans la tour au bout du couloir des domestiques, qui était plus près. Il referma vivement la porte sur lui et souffla dans ses mains. Il n'était vraiment plus habitué à une telle température.

Il jeta un regard à l'escalier qui montait dans les quartiers de ses parents avant de se détourner. Il irait, oui, mais plus tard, quand il se sentirait prêt. Du coup il s'avança dans le couloir avec dans l'idée de gagner sa chambre le plus rapidement possible quand une voix forte le fit sursauter et se retourner.

- Monsieur Lysandre ! Je suis bien contente que vous soyez passé par là ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir jusqu'à ma cuisine pour avaler votre petit déjeuner ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces manières de passer devant moi sans rien me dire !

- Aveleen ! Dieu que je suis content de vous revoir ! S'écria-t-il, tendrement ému.

- Venez donc par là. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez grand pour que je ne vous serre plus contre mon cœur.

Avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, Lysandre ne se fit pas prier. Il s'avança vers la vieille cuisinière et la serra vivement dans ses bras. Elle était un peu ronde et plus petite d'une bonne tête mais il se sentait toujours comme un petit garçon devant elle. Combien de temps avait-il passé à récurer ses récipients directement avec sa langue ? Combien de biscuits avait-il été lui réclamer ou lui dérober ? Elle aurait été sa propre grand-mère qu'il ne l'aurait pas aimée plus.

- Vous êtes devenu un bien beau jeune homme mon garçon.

- Et vous êtes toujours aussi appétissante.

- Espèce de vilain galopin ! Ne vous êtes-vous donc pas trouvé une jolie femme à aimer durant votre périple ?

- J'ai trouvé bien des femmes sur mon chemin, mais je ne les ai jamais aimées plus d'une nuit.

- Votre père n'était pas un tel coureur à votre âge, soupira Aveleen avec un soupir. Vous tenez ça du frère de votre grand père. Ce cher Pádraig aimait courir le jupon. Heureusement qu'il a fini par trouver la personne qui a fait de lui un homme honnête ! J'espère bien que vous la trouverez bien avant l'âge qu'il avait lui à ce moment là !

- Mais je l'ai déjà trouvée, s'écria Lysandre, sauf que vous ne voulez jamais accepter mes avances !

- Petit inconscient ! Gronda-t-elle vivement. Me faire ça à mon âge ! J'aurais bien tout vu. En attendant, Lysandre, vous allez vous asseoir sur cette chaise et avaler un bon repas. Vous n'avez presque rien avalé hier soir et ce matin vous n'avez bu qu'un thé. Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse dépérir maintenant que vous êtes revenu !

- Je n'ai guère faim vous savez, répondit-il sombrement.

- Je sais, mon garçon, mais il vous faut manger pour avoir la force d'affronter tout ça. Monsieur Callaghan ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Votre journée va être longue, vous avez besoin de prendre des forces. Et puis vous aurez surement la visite de Miss Katherine avant la fin de la semaine. Dès qu'elle apprendra votre retour, elle sera là au galop.

- J'espère avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi avant l'arrivée du cyclone.

- Au moins j'ai dans l'espoir que maintenant que vous êtes adultes tous les deux, vous serez moins turbulents. C'est que vous nous en avez fait un bien grand nombre de bêtises !

- J'ai passé l'âge d'être aussi insouciant, soupira Lysandre. Et Katy aussi.

- Avalez donc cette assiette avant que je ne vous prenne sur mes genoux pour vous donner la béquée ! Le reste arrivera en son temps et vous l'appréhenderez mieux le ventre plein.

Lysandre lui rendit son sourire avant d'attaquer son petit déjeuner. Il s'était levé l'estomac toujours noué de ce qu'il avait appris la veille mais il avouait maintenant volontiers que d'avoir retrouver la vieille cuisinière et son attention, lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Il avait eu l'impression d'être revenu quelques années plus tôt et ses soucis s'étaient un instant évaporés. Pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour donner à son corps l'envie de goûter de nouveau à ses bons petits plats.

Alors qu'il avalait doucement ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, il la regarda s'affairer autour des fourneaux. Il était encore tôt mais le plat qu'elle avait décidé de préparer allait lui prendre du temps. Un peu plus tard, il regarda une servante entrer dans la cuisine et mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir d'elle. C'était la jeune femme de chambre qu'il avait bousculée la veille. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui mais il avait appris à se méfier de l'apparence d'une femme. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il l'observa agir sans pudeur. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais elle avait quelque chose d'attirant.

Elle semblait vive et énergique. Ce qui était de bonnes qualités quand on travaillait pour une riche famille. Il savait que maintenant il devrait s'occuper du recrutement lorsqu'il y aurait un manque à combler et il n'était pas certain d'être assez efficace pour cela. Il espérait que cela arriverait le plus tard possible et que Greagoir l'aiderait dans son choix. Pour l'instant, il y avait certainement assez de monde comme ça. Après tout, il n'y avait moins de monde à s'occuper et il ne comptait pas faire de soirées mondaines dans l'immédiat. Il lui faudrait certainement quelques années avant de réellement faire ses premiers pas en tant qu'hôte de prestige.

La femme de chambre se retourna après avoir attrapé tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire son nettoyage. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à voir le maitre de maison assis dans la cuisine, à manger comme n'importe quel suivant. Elle s'inclina en balbutiant quelques salutations avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine. Pourtant elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les iris si verts la firent rougir et disparaître complètement dans le couloir.

Aveleen soupira en lui disant qu'il était pénible à mettre ses aides en émois et lui conseilla de ne pas s'accoquiner d'elle. Après tout, les deux avec lesquelles il avait eu une aventure étaient parties car elles étaient tombées amoureuses de lui. Lysandre s'en amusa. Qu'y pouvait-il si ses yeux avaient un effet envoutant sur la gente féminine ? Il finit d'avaler son thé avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de la cuisinière et lui embrassa la joue avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à être jalouse car elle serait toujours unique dans son cœur. Il se prit un coup de torchon sur la tête avant de partir à ses obligations.

Il venait de finir de se changer quand il entendit un moteur résonner. Ce devait être Oscar Callaghan qui arrivait. Il jeta un œil à la pendule pour voir qu'il était à peine neuf heures. Effectivement, la journée promettait d'être bien chargée. Il se pressa de redescendre afin d'accueillir l'homme comme il se devait. Il était l'héritier des Malfoy et il avait un rôle à tenir, alors autant s'y plier le plus rapidement possible afin de mieux s'y adapter. Arrivé dans le hall, il remarqua que Greagoir était lui aussi présent. Il le salua avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

La voiture s'arrêta dans la cour dans un crissement de gravillons. Puis le chauffeur coupa le moteur et descendit du véhicule. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière et s'inclina lorsqu'un homme élégant sortit. Celui-ci lissa son manteau d'un mouvement leste avant de remettre correctement son chapeau. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où il retrouva Lysandre.

- Lysandre, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous offre mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de vos parents. Sachez que je regrette abondamment leur disparition.

- Bonjour, monsieur Callaghan. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Je sais que vous étiez proche de mon père.

- C'était un excellent ami. Je me doute que vous êtes encore en plein deuil.

- Je n'ai su leur décès qu'il y a quatre jours et Greagoir m'a appris les détails hier soir. Je suis dévasté de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt.

- Vous auriez été là que cela n'aurait rien changé. Les évènements tragiques n'auraient pu être modifiés même avec votre présence. Pleurez-les, mais ne vous culpabilisez pas. Le passé est immuable, le futur est à créer. Or nous n'avançons que si nous sommes en paix avec nous-mêmes.

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir. Merci de vos conseils.

- La perte de ma femme m'a été terriblement douloureuse et je m'en suis voulu. Après tout, si je n'avais pas voulu un fils, jamais elle ne serait morte en couche. Nous savions sa santé fragile mais elle voulait faire cela pour moi. Et au final j'ai eu une nouvelle fille et j'ai perdu ma femme. Mais ma culpabilité ne m'a pas absout ni ne m'a rendu celle que j'aimais. Avancez, Lysandre, vous n'êtes en rien coupable.

- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire et j'en suis touché. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose.

- Je tenais également à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait en mon absence pour ma famille et le manoir.

- Votre père était comme un frère pour moi. Il aurait fait la même chose, voire plus, pour mes filles. Si je n'avais rien fait, je l'aurais trahi. Et maintenant que vous êtes de retour, il est temps de parfaire votre formation à la gestion de l'entreprise familiale.

- Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais avant toute chose, permettez-moi de réparer une bévue de ma part en vous invitant à entrer.

- Avec plaisir. Oh, un instant.

Oscar Callaghan se retourna vers la voiture et jeta un regard agacé au chauffeur. Celui-ci se redressa un peu avant de dire quelques mots à une personne qui devait toujours être dans le véhicule. Un instant plus tard, une jeune fille, un livre à la main, descendait en acceptant l'appui de son bras. Puis elle lissa ses vêtements et s'avança vers l'entrée du manoir. Lysandre la regarda arriver en haussant un sourcil étonné.

- Allons ma chérie, ne fais pas attendre notre hôte !

- Désolée père, mais j'en étais venue à un passage relativement passionnant et je n'ai pu détacher mes yeux jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive au bout.

- Lysandre, veuillez excuser ma fille pour son comportement. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez de retour aussi je lui avais promis de l'emmener à la ville après mon passage ici. Je la ferai ramener un peu plus tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Callaghan, je n'en ai pas pris offense. Et si elle n'est pas dérangée à l'idée de rester ici, la bibliothèque ou le salon d'hiver pourrait lui permettre d'avancer sa lecture.

- Vous êtes un gentleman, sourit le père. Etant donné que nous allons nous côtoyer très souvent, appelez-moi Oscar. En attendant vous vous souvenez peut-être de ma fille Elizabeth ?

- La petite Lizbeth ? S'étonna Lysandre, venant de poser un nom sur ce visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Oh, elle a bien grandi en cinq ans, elle a déjà quatorze ans maintenant. Une jeune fille en devenir. Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec les frasques de sa sœur ainée.

- Allons Oscar, vous savez bien que Katy n'a jamais réellement été une petite fille.

- Vous avez raison, s'amusa Callaghan, et j'avais tort. Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, j'avais bien un fils à la maison.

Les deux hommes sourirent à cet état de fait avant de pénétrer dans le hall. Elizabeth entra à leur suite sans rien dire. Elle était souvent venue au manoir Malfoy en même temps que ses parents lors de soirées, ou simplement de goûters amicaux. Mais depuis le drame, les occasions s'étaient limitées à deux fois et elle s'était contentée de profiter du soleil d'été sur la terrasse. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration du hall comme à chaque fois. Il lui faisait toujours un grand effet.

Elle se rappelait bien un peu de Lysandre, mais elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui. C'était Katherine sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui et ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Elle serait d'ailleurs ravie d'apprendre son retour. Elizabeth était bien plus jeune, elle avait huit ans de moins que son ainée et cela faisait une très grande différence. Déjà quand on était enfant, une seule année pouvait en paraître plusieurs, alors autant d'un coup, était une vraie barrière.

Tous les trois s'installèrent dans le petit salon pour prendre une boisson chaude afin de se réchauffer du vent piquant qui courait dans la vallée. Ils étaient de plus restés un certain temps à parler sur la terrasse et cela avait suffi à bien les refroidir. Puis le temps des choses sérieuses commença. Lysandre et Oscar s'éloignèrent vers le bureau, alors que Greagoir guidait la jeune fille dans le salon d'hiver.

* * *

**Voilà, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette fiction va décrire la vie de cette famille depuis ce moment là. Mais je n'oublie pas Draco et Scorpius que vous retrouverez en parallèle, au gré de certains chapitres ; ). Alors à dans une semaine pour la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord, merci à Maha et à Geneviève pour vos avis sur cette histoire. Ça me rassure de voir que mon histoire tiens la route et vous intéresse suffisamment pour avoir envie de lire la suite : )**

**Vu que je vais couvrir presque 80 ans de la vie de cette famille, il va y avoir quelques bonds dans le temps (ceux qui me suivaient sur Simplicité vont être surpris de voir le temps passer aussi vite xD) mais pour aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans la suite directe du chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours.**

**Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lysandre avait estimé que sa première journée à apprendre son rôle auprès d'Oscar serait longue et chargée. Quand il se retrouva allongé entre ses draps le soir même, il rajouta éreintante à sa liste. Il avait cru qu'après avoir été occupé toute la journée, il tomberait dans la mélancolie lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec ses souvenirs, mais aucun d'eux n'était venu l'attrister. Il avait mangé l'esprit encore envahi par tout ce qu'il avait fait et dès qu'il s'était retrouvé sur son oreiller, il s'était profondément endormi presque instantanément.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et son esprit était bien plus frais. Toujours confortablement allongé, il ne put s'empêcher de remonter la couverture jusqu'à son nez en décidant de profiter de quelques instants de plus. La cheminée était éteinte et la chambre bien fraiche. Il allait vraiment lui falloir du temps pour se réhabituer au climat irlandais. Quand il était parti, cinq ans plus tôt, il avait commencé par aller découvrir la France. Mais il n'y était pas resté longtemps. Il avait rapidement traversé les Alpes pour gagner la Suisse avant de poursuivre jusqu'à l'Autriche. Son périple l'avait entrainé jusqu'en Grèce avant qu'il ne décide de traverser la Méditerranée. La guerre, qui menaçait, avait fini par éclater et même s'il n'était pas dans une zone des conflits, il avait préféré s'éloigner.

Au début, il avait eu dans l'idée de juste contourner l'Europe par l'Afrique pour rejoindre l'Angleterre en bateau pour ensuite continuer son voyage vers les Amériques. Finalement, d'Alexandrie à Rabat, il avait passé deux ans à profiter de la vie au soleil bien plus longtemps que prévu. Mais l'intensification de la guerre avait commencé alors à l'inquiéter et il avait décidé de lever l'ancre. Le voyage maritime jusqu'en Angleterre ne fut pas une promenade de santé. Les allemands, ayant décidé d'isoler le Royaume Uni en coulant même les bateaux de pays neutres, avaient créé une certaine anxiété voire panique à bord. Lysandre avouait avoir eu de la chance d'arriver à Plymouth en vie. Il n'avait prévu de faire qu'une halte dans les iles britanniques afin de se préparer matériellement à la traversée de l'Atlantique pour rejoindre l'Amérique mais il était satisfait d'avoir voyagé sur un bateau qui n'avait pas été touché.

Les départs de ce même port, de Southampton ou de n'importe quelle autre ville maritime du sud du pays, avaient été annulés. Entre le naufrage du Titanic, quatre ans plus tôt, qui ternissait encore l'image de ce trajet et la guerre, des mesures drastiques avaient été prises. Il avait entendu dire que certains départs se faisaient à partir d'un port dans le nord de l'Ecosse car le contrôle par les Allemands de l'océan Atlantique nord était moins intense. Mais en cette saison, le voyage dans les parties froides de l'océan augmentait les risques de croiser des icebergs. Pourtant, malgré la dangerosité de cette entreprise, il était décidé à voir New York et savait que rien ne l'en empêcherait. Ou presque rien. Car ce fut à ce moment là, en prenant son petit déjeuner, lors de son étape à Londres pour prendre le train pour l'Ecosse, qu'il découvrit l'annonce du décès de ses parents. Il avait alors abandonné ses rêves pour revenir au pays.

Les yeux fermés, Lysandre profitait des derniers instants avant de se lever. Lucas n'allait pas tarder à venir pour le réveiller et là, il n'aurait plus le choix que d'endosser encore son nouveau rôle. Et d'une meilleure façon que la veille serait parfait. Quand il y repensait, il se faisait honte d'avoir été un si mauvais hôte. Il avait passé la journée avec Oscar, ne faisant qu'une pause rapide à midi pour avaler prestement un repas léger. Il avait totalement négligé Elizabeth. Elle s'était jointe à eux pour déjeuner mais il avait tellement accaparé son père, qu'elle avait passé la journée seule dans le salon d'hiver. Et en prime, il ne leur avait même pas proposé l'hospitalité pour le repas du soir afin de les remercier de leur visite. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner auprès d'elle.

Un coup précéda l'ouverture de la porte. Un instant après, le jeune valet de pied s'approchait du lit pour le réveiller. Ravalant son soupir, Lysandre le remercia et le prévint qu'il allait se préparer avant de descendre. Il fallait qu'il tire un trait sur sa vie d'avant et se consacre à la nouvelle. Il passa dans la salle de bain qui avait été chauffée pour lui permettre de ne pas avoir froid le temps de ses ablutions. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'activer. Il revint prestement dans la chambre dont la cheminée avait été allumée entre temps. Voilà bien des attentions dont il avait perdu l'habitude mais qui étaient des plus appréciables.

Il descendit rapidement vers le petit salon où un petit déjeuner copieux d'Aveleen l'attendait. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait commencer à se plonger dans les dossiers familiaux avant l'arrivée d'Oscar. Celui-ci l'avait bien prévenu qu'il ne pourrait venir que le matin car il avait ses propres responsabilités à gérer dans l'après midi. Aussi il se devait d'être prêt à en apprendre encore et encore en peu de temps. Il avait convenu avec le patriarche de la famille Callaghan, qu'il se rendrait au cabinet du notaire familial pour prendre connaissance des affaires en cours. La journée promettait une nouvelle fois d'être chargée. Tout comme les suivantes.

**o0o**

Lucas venait de finir de débarrasser ses couverts et Lysandre n'avait qu'une envie, partir sur le bateau pour traverser l'Atlantique, comme il l'aurait fait si ses parents avaient toujours été en vie. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il avait besoin d'aventures. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il finirait par s'y faire, mais dans l'immédiat, la rupture avec sa vie d'avant était trop fraiche et brutale pour qu'il l'accepte sans condition. Il refusa le thé que Greagoir lui proposa et se décida à se préparer. Il devait aller en ville et ce serait sa première sortie depuis son retour. Il grimaça en pensant que ceux qui le reconnaitraient viendraient certainement lui offrir leurs condoléances ou se contenteraient de le regarder tristement. Et dans les deux cas, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre d'attentions.

Il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis. Des connaissances, des relations de son père mais pas de vrais amis qu'il se serait fait par lui-même. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, il avait eu droit à un précepteur et n'avait jamais été en contact avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Enfin presque jamais. Il y avait Katy. Leurs pères avaient été de très grands amis depuis très longtemps et Katherine et lui avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, profitant du même professeur. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie et son fort caractère lui avait fait oublier qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. Mais sa seule présence ne lui conférait pas un cercle d'amis très important.

Lysandre demanda au majordome si Ioseph avait avancé l'automobile avant de se diriger dans le hall. Greagoir lui confirma que le chauffeur avait été prévenu et qu'il venait de partir chercher la voiture tout en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau. Lysandre entoura son écharpe autour de son cou avant d'affronter l'air froid. Il frissonna vivement et espéra qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de temps à attendre. Il leva la tête pour voir que le ciel était gris et bas. La température n'était pas assez basse pour de la neige, mais la pluie serait certainement pas très chaude quand elle tomberait. Un bruit de moteur dans le lointain le fit soupirer d'impatience. Il se demandait pourquoi son père avait utilisé une partie des bâtiments des dépendances pour faire un garage. Il fallait toujours un temps assez long pour que la voiture puisse arriver sur l'avant du manoir. Le chemin était étroit, sinueux et contournait une partie du domaine en plus de la bâtisse.

Pourtant, ce fut un autre bruit qui attira son attention quelques instants plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un galop s'approcher. Il se retourna pour voir un cheval à la robe brune sauter par-dessus le muret, parfaitement guidé par sa cavalière émérite. Lysandre inspira vivement en se disant qu'il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. La jeune femme stoppa sa monture devant la terrasse alors que la voiture apparaissait elle aussi. D'un mouvement élégant, elle fit passer une de ses jambes par-dessus l'encolure de l'animal avant d'atterrir souplement au sol. Elle lissa sa robe pour enlever les faux plis qui s'étaient formés pendant qu'elle montait avant de redresser son chapeau.

- Lysandre ! Ainsi Père et Lizbeth avaient raison, tu es de retour au pays.

- Katherine, ravi de te revoir.

Elle s'approcha vivement avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula un peu pour lui embrasser les deux joues tout en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras. Lysandre la fixa avec attention. Katherine n'avait jamais été une laideronne. Même à l'adolescence lorsque sa peau était loin d'être parfaite, il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une certaine beauté. Mais après avoir goûté aux charmes des femmes européennes, Lysandre pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que les années l'avaient embellie. Sa chevelure avait un peu souffert de sa chevauchée et ses longs cheveux bruns, noués sur le cou par un ruban rouge sang, étaient un brin décoiffés. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux marron bordés d'une envoutante frange de cils noirs. Ses lèvres avaient été soulignées d'un coup de pinceau rouge qui accentuait son teint pâle. Oui Katherine avait toujours été jolie. Maintenant elle était une femme magnifique.

- Pas autant que moi, lui répondit-elle avant de perdre son sourire. Je suis profondément désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Ce fut tellement soudain et dramatique.

- Ça l'est d'autant plus que j'arrive six mois après les faits.

- Je n'ai perdu que ma mère, mais je peux partager ta douleur. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler. Tu dois te sentir bien seul dans ce si grand manoir.

- Merci. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment et je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir seul.

- Je m'en doute. Mais dans quelques temps, tout va s'arranger et je veux que tu n'oublies pas que tu peux compter sur moi. Nous sommes amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gène entre nous.

- Je sais. Mais je suis parti pendant cinq ans, j'ai beaucoup à rattraper et bien des choses ont changé. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation.

- Je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé, c'est pour cela que je te propose mon aide.

- Katy, s'il te plait, présentement j'ai un rendez-vous très important avec le notaire. Je dois y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard. Pouvons-nous remettre cette conversation à plus tard ?

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je reviendrais demain alors.

- Je viendrais te voir quand je pourrais me libérer. Promis. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te recevoir demain et je m'en voudrais que tu attrapes froid en chevauchant jusqu'ici. Mais là je ne peux pas me retarder de plus. Et franchement, je suis en train de me transformer en iceberg car je ne suis plus habitué au climat d'ici, alors j'aimerais aller me réchauffer à l'abri dans la voiture.

- Bien, je comprends. Je vais continuer à monter un peu. Je ne suis pas certaine que le temps me le permette dans les jours à venir. Et j'attendrais ta visite. N'hésite pas à me faire savoir par mon père si jamais tu veux que je passe te voir.

- Avec plaisir. Rentre bien Katherine. Et merci de ta visite.

Lysandre se pencha pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue avant d'avancer rapidement vers la voiture. Ioseph lui ouvrit vivement la portière avant de prendre place à l'avant. Quand le véhicule se mit en branle dans un sonore ronflement de moteur, le cheval hennit et recula vivement. Katherine soupira en tentant de le calmer. Elle s'était attendue à un meilleur accueil mais visiblement cinq ans d'absence avaient modifié leur relation. Ils s'étaient quitté enfants. Ils étaient adultes maintenant. Jetant un regard au manoir, elle se dit qu'une fois les évènements un peu tassés, Lysandre et elle pourraient mieux se retrouver. Après tout, ils avaient vécus bien des aventures ensemble et on ne pouvait pas tous les occulter. D'un mouvement souple, elle remonta sur le cheval et repartit dans la vallée.

**o0o**

Les jours avaient passé, se transformant en semaines. Lysandre avait mis le pied dans un grand engrenage et avait été emporté dans un tourbillon. Entre le notaire, les cours dispensés par Oscar, les affaires et la direction du manoir, il n'avait guère eu le temps de voir l'horloge tourner. Il en avait même mis de côté sa mélancolie pour le voyage. Il n'avait presque plus le temps de penser à une quelconque évasion tant son esprit était accaparé par ses devoirs de chef de famille. Les seuls moments qu'il s'accordait étaient le dimanche lorsqu'il gagnait la ville pour assister à la messe puis qu'il allait se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

Il n'avait pour le moment participé à aucun diner protocolaire ou dispensé par les anciennes relations de son père. Il n'était encore qu'un novice même s'il apprenait vite. Et il en était particulièrement satisfait car il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'affronter seul ce genre de réunion. Il reconnaissait également qu'il était parfaitement réconforté du travail effectué par Greagoir qui s'occupait d'une main experte de la gestion de tout son personnel. Cela lui enlevait une grande épine du pied. Tout comme il appréciait passer du temps en cuisine avec Aveleen. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être encore lui et pas la personne totalement différente qu'il était en train de devenir. Il aimait ce lien avec son passé.

Pourtant, ce jour là, Lysandre s'était habillé de ses plus beaux atours. Il était invité au manoir Callaghan pour y partager le repas de noël. Oscar lui avait fermement indiqué qu'il était impensable qu'il refuse l'attention et qu'il passe ce moment familial seul chez lui. Le jeune homme s'était félicité d'avoir pris le temps de se refaire une garde robe décente car il aurait eu honte de se présenter chez l'ami de son père dans des vêtements trop courts ou trop étroits.

Aussi, après avoir donné congé, jusqu'au soir, aux différents serviteurs qui s'occupaient de sa demeure, il était monté dans la voiture pour rejoindre ses hôtes. Les Callaghan n'habitaient pas très loin mais il fallait tout de même sortir de la vallée où seul le manoir Malfoy était source de vie humaine. Il fallut une bonne trentaine de minutes à Ioseph pour l'emmener jusqu'à destination. Là Lysandre remonta le col de son épais manteau avant de venir frapper à la porte.

Le majordome ouvrit et l'accueillit d'une légère révérence avant de le conduire dans le petit salon. Lysandre fut débarrassé de son pardessus, de son chapeau et de ses gants avant de pouvoir offrir ses remerciements à Oscar. Celui-ci balaya les civilités d'un mouvement de main avant de l'entrainer dans son bureau. Malgré le jour marquant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de boire un verre d'alcool et de parler affaires en attendant que le déjeuner soit servi. Pourtant ils ne restèrent pas longtemps isolés entre hommes car très rapidement des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Père, c'est noël, vous m'aviez promis de ne point travailler ce jour là.

- Ah me voici pris en faute, s'exclama Oscar. Faites des filles et elles vous mèneront par le bout du nez.

- Mais elle a raison Oscar, ce n'était pas un jour à s'enfermer dans ce bureau. Elizabeth, vous êtes ravissante.

Lysandre s'approcha de la jeune fille et d'un mouvement gracieux, lui baisa la main. Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement éclairant ainsi ses yeux clairs. Elle était plus petite que Katherine, mais elle n'avait pas encore quinze ans, elle aurait bien le temps de grandir encore. Par contre elle n'avait rien à envier à sa sœur pour sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux, coiffés élégamment, étaient d'une teinte châtain clair avec de jolis reflets couleur miel. Lysandre se fit la remarque que si Katy tenait d'Oscar, Elizabeth avait pris beaucoup de leur mère. Du moins physiquement. Il ne l'avait pas connue beaucoup car elle était morte en couche alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, mais même dans ce bureau, il y avait encore quelques photographies d'elle. Elizabeth avait des traits enfantins même si on appréhendait déjà la jeune fille qui était en train de s'épanouir comme une fleur au printemps.

- Oscar, il n'y a pas que pour les affaires que vous êtes doué. Vous avez particulièrement bien réussi vos filles.

- Quelle langue enjôleuse. Mais méfiez-vous, jeune homme, je connais bien votre réputation. Du moins celle que vous aviez avant de partir.

Lysandre eut le bon goût de grimacer alors qu'une légère teinte rose envahissait ses joues. Il n'était pas honteux de son comportement, mais se le faire rappeler ainsi n'était la façon la plus flatteuse de le décrire. Oscar rit de bon cœur à sa gène avant d'attraper le bras de sa fille pour les diriger vers le salon. Le manoir Callaghan était bien plus petit que celui des Malfoy. Il n'y avait qu'un étage en plus du rez-de-chaussée et la superficie au sol était également plus réduite. Mais cela tenait principalement de la fortune récente de cette famille. Oscar n'était que la deuxième génération à détenir une renommée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans le salon, la cheminée ronflait chaudement de la flambée qui y brûlait. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils alors qu'on leur apportait quelques boissons. Elizabeth prit bien soin de s'asseoir avec attention afin de ne pas froisser plus que de nécessaire sa robe. Elle était faite de velours d'une couleur vert clair dont le bustier en dentelle rehaussait sa jeune poitrine. C'était une tenue qui avait appartenue à sa mère et qu'elle arborait fièrement pour la toute première fois. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de talons claquant sur le carrelage leur fit tourner le regard.

- Katherine, te voilà enfin. Voilà bien de mauvaises manières. L'étiquette aurait voulu que tu sois présente pour accueillir notre invité.

- Je le sais père, mais je doute que Lysandre m'en veuille. Entre lui et moi, il n'a jamais été question de s'encombrer avec la bienséance.

- Et pourtant tu devrais faire un effort. Tu n'es plus une enfant mais une jeune femme à qui nous ne pouvons plus excuser ce genre d'écart.

- Allons Oscar, Katherine a raison. Ce serait justement déplacé si elle me traitait comme n'importe quelle personnalité importante. N'oubliez pas que nous nous sommes cachés ensemble dans le purin pour éviter d'assister à quelques leçons.

- Tu as réellement fait ça ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Je me serais passée d'un tel rappel mais effectivement, cela nous est arrivé une ou deux fois.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Katy, en te voyant aujourd'hui, personne ne peut douter qu'à un certain moment, tu étais bien loin de la dame que tu es devenue. Tu es ravissante.

Lysandre se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Il fit une légère révérence avant d'ignorer la main qu'elle lui tendait pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue. Puis il lui prit le bras pour la guider jusqu'à son siège. Tout comme sa cadette, Katherine fit attention à bien à ne pas froisser sa robe élégante. Elle était faite de mousseline rouge qui lui seyait parfaitement. Etant brune, elle aurait pu se permettre n'importe quelle couleur mais elle avait choisi celle-ci exprès par le côté sauvage que cela lui confédérait. Elle savait que bien des hommes n'y étaient pas insensibles et aimait en jouer.

- Ah Lysandre, je vous souhaite de ne pas avoir de fille.

- Pourquoi donc ? Si j'en avais d'aussi belles que les vôtres, j'en serais fier.

- Et j'en suis fier, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais que de tracas cela m'en donne. Au moins si j'avais eu un garçon, je me serais senti moins impuissant face à certains problèmes.

- Vous donnez l'impression d'être à plaindre père, renifla Katherine, il me semble pourtant que vous aimez à parader avec les fardeaux que sont vos filles lors des manifestations du comté.

- Effectivement, mais j'avoue que tu me soulagerais grandement si tu prenais un mari comme toutes les jeunes femmes de ton âge. Je pourrais ainsi partager l'accompagnement de mes deux filles avec le bras de mon gendre afin de mieux parader en société.

- Tenez-vous tant que cela à vous débarrasser de moi pour ressasser ainsi ce sujet à outrance ?

- Bien sûr que non et je te garderai ici tant que tu le désireras. Je m'inquiète juste pour ton avenir. Lorsque ta mère avait ton âge, j'avais déjà entrepris auprès d'elle une cour en règle et obtenu sa main auprès de son père.

- Les temps changent. Mais ne désespérez pas, père, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

- Il faudra un homme de caractère pour apprécier à sa juste valeur la fougue de Katy, ajouta Lysandre. Le premier venu ne ferait que se briser les doigts.

Elizabeth pouffa de rire derrière sa main à l'air outré qu'afficha sa sœur alors qu'Oscar riait ouvertement. Lysandre se contenta d'un sourire en coin en narguant ostensiblement la jeune femme. Le majordome choisit ce moment pour indiquer que le repas était servi. Katherine releva le nez et se dirigea hautainement vers la salle à manger alors que son père prenait le bras de sa plus jeune fille afin de les guider, elle et leur invité, à sa suite. Il devait maintenir son rôle de chef de famille, même avec le fils de son meilleur ami. Et puis la force de l'habitude ne lui permettait pas de transgresser l'étiquette.

Pendant le repas, Lysandre ne pensa plus à ses parents décédés ni aux affaires familiales ou à ses responsabilités. Il régala plutôt ses hôtes du récit de son voyage au travers de l'Europe et du nord de l'Afrique. Il détailla les différentes coutumes qu'il avait découvertes, parla des gens qu'il avait rencontrés et émerveilla son public de ses anecdotes. Quand il eut fini, le dessert venait d'être servi et la conversation avait pris un tournant plus sérieux avec les nouvelles de la guerre. Elle devenait généralisée. Le japon s'était déjà allié à l'Angleterre depuis deux ans, mais des rumeurs parlaient d'une possible alliance de l'Allemagne avec le Mexique contre les Etats-Unis ce qui faisait monter d'un échelon l'intensité du conflit.

Cette conjoncture n'aidait pas Lysandre dans son apprentissage de la gestion de la fortune familiale. Mais il était philosophe, et s'était dit que s'il arrivait à s'en sortir, alors c'était qu'il serait capable de le faire quelle que soit la situation dans l'avenir. Mais très rapidement, les demoiselles s'offusquèrent de la discussion et revinrent à quelques frivolités qui amusèrent les deux hommes. Le plus jeune avait un peu de mal à suivre les cancans des différents personnages de la région car il avait du mal à poser un visage sur les noms qu'il entendait.

- Katherine, ma chérie, j'ai ouï dire que Séamus Ó Sullivan avait demandé après ta présence lors du repas familial du nouvel an. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Comptes-tu accepter ?

- J'aurais préféré ne pas y répondre mais sa grand-mère a insisté et je n'ai pas le cœur de faire de la peine à cette vieille dame, soupira la jeune femme.

- Monsieur Ó Sullivan est l'ainé d'un couple de nouveaux riches, expliqua Elizabeth à Lysandre. Il est orphelin et avec sa jeune sœur, il a été élevé par son aïeule. Il est sous le charme de ma sœur et multiplie les attentions à son égard.

- Un prétendant Katy ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit ça.

- Pour te le dire, il aurait déjà fallu que je te voie plus de quelques instants, répliqua sèchement Katherine avant de tourner un regard noir à sa cadette. Et tu es priée de ne pas parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu n'es qu'une gamine aux rêves d'utopie. Laisse ces choses là aux grandes personnes.

- Katherine ! Tiens donc un peu ta langue et ne t'en prends pas ainsi à ta sœur, répliqua fermement Oscar. Et elle n'a rien dit qui méritait ton courroux. Ce n'est que stricte vérité.

- Mais cela ne la concerne pas, père, et je n'aime point être prise ainsi à partie devant des invités. Surtout s'il s'agit de mon ami d'enfance.

- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de Lysandre que tu peux te permettre un tel comportement. J'attends que tu t'excuses pour ton esclandre et que tu te tiennes correctement à l'avenir.

Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. Et pourtant, Katherine finit par s'incliner. Elle n'était pas en position pour gagner cette partie et elle le savait. Il était le patriarche et tant qu'il en serait ainsi, elle lui devrait le respect. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'excusa auprès de Lysandre et de sa sœur, mais n'avança aucun dialogue avec Oscar. Celui-ci sembla s'en accommoder sans ombrage. Le jeune invité nota alors que ce ne devait pas être la première altercation entre les deux. Il se souvint que déjà dans ses jeunes années, Katy s'opposait assez souvent à son père et avait un comportement frondeur au-delà des normes de leur rang.

Lysandre se laissa un instant porter dans ses souvenirs. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été un partisan du maintien de l'étiquette, mais jamais il n'avait volontairement fait front face à son père comme Katy l'avait si souvent et ouvertement fait. Cette personnalité qu'il avait tant appréciée quand il était jeune, le mettait maintenant légèrement mal à l'aise. Peut-être que le fait d'être orphelin jouait également dans son nouveau point de vue. Perdre ses parents avait été difficile, alors voir Katy affronter les siens pour une cause si futile lui donnait envie de s'éclipser. D'ailleurs la jeune femme invoqua l'excuse d'avoir à se rafraichir pour sortir de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, Lysandre. Je ne voulais pas vous rendre témoin d'une scène de ma fille. Surtout en ce jour saint. Malheureusement, elle est encore plus imprévisible que le ciel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela m'aurait plus étonné que Katy soit devenue une dame de compagnie sans prétention. Elle n'en a pas l'étoffe.

- Je ne sais si je dois m'en enorgueillir ou m'en lamenter. Je me dis que j'aurais peut-être été plus inspiré de la faire étudier en pensionnat. Ou du moins aurais-je peut-être dû l'envoyer à la ville comme je le fais avec Elizabeth. Vivre en communauté l'aurait sûrement rendu moins sauvage.

- C'est ce qui fait son charme. En attendant j'espère que vous me retournerez la politesse en venant déjeuner au manoir. Elizabeth, j'espère que vous accepterez de vous joindre à nous. Je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier dans la bibliothèque cette fois.

- J'aime lire, sourit-elle. Je ne m'étais pas ennuyée.

- Si je la laissais faire, elle y passerait tout son temps, bien plongée dans un vieux livre poussiéreux.

- J'aime l'histoire et les histoires, père. Les livres sont fascinants et passionnants. Et la bibliothèque de la famille Malfoy est époustouflante.

- Alors n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à ma porte, du moins lorsque les beaux jours reviendront, proposa Lysandre. Cela fera également grandement plaisir à Aveleen, ma très chère cuisinière, d'avoir une invitée à contenter, même si ce n'est que pour une collation entre deux chapitres.

- Père ? Puis-je ?

- Et bien je suppose que je peux l'accepter. Je préfère te savoir là-bas qu'en ville à trouver de nouvelles lectures alors que je ne pourrais t'accompagner.

- Merci père ! Et merci à vous également Lysandre.

- Cette enfant est un ange. Si seulement son ainée avait pu être comme elle.

Mais alors que Lysandre allait répliquer que Katherine n'était pas non plus une jeune femme si désagréable, celle-ci revint et avait visiblement entendu la dernière phrase de son père. Son air pincé et son regard flamboyant montraient combien elle avait mal pris la réflexion. Le jeune Malfoy ne put retenir une grimace. Il venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait toujours détesté subir la comparaison avec sa petite sœur. Voilà qui n'allait pas la rendre d'une excellente compagnie.

Et effectivement, Katherine se contenta d'attraper un livre et s'y plongea sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Du moins c'était l'image qu'elle donnait mais les pages tournaient de façon anarchique prouvant qu'elle ne devait tout juste lire d'un œil. Après une longue discussion entre Lysandre, Oscar et Elizabeth sur les lectures de cette dernière, les deux hommes repartirent dans une conversation politique qui ennuya rapidement la plus jeune.

Il faisait bien nuit lorsque le jeune Malfoy prit congé et regagna son manoir.

_Mars 1917._

Les mois avaient passé et la routine s'était installée dans la vie de Lysandre. Il avait maintenant complètement la main sur les affaires de famille et ses relations avec le notaire avaient pris le même tournant que du temps de son père. L'homme de loi n'était plus là uniquement pour le guider mais pour suivre les demandes de son client. A côté de cela, le jeune homme avait repris du poil de la bête. Il pensait bien évidemment à ses parents mais plus avec douleur. Il avait pourtant bien mis quelques semaines avant d'affronter l'aile nord afin de faire le tri dans leurs affaires. Il y avait finalement passé quelques heures, à se laisser aller à ses souvenirs mais il avait enfin mis sa culpabilité de côté pour avancer.

Pour l'instant, Lysandre s'octroyait une journée de détente. Le soleil brillait de milles feux et même si la température n'était pas encore très élevée, il aurait été regrettable de ne pas en profiter. Aussi il avait demandé à ce qu'on prépare son cheval et chevauchait tranquillement dans la nature sauvage du Connemara. L'aube était à peine naissante qu'il avait demandé un panier pique-nique à Aveleen afin de pouvoir allonger la distance de son parcourt. L'aventure dans les terres connues. C'était quelque chose d'assez paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui avait vogué au fil de son instinct pendant quelques années. Mais c'était un confort qu'il appréciait. Il savait qu'il retrouverait le luxe de son manoir à la tombée de la nuit et qu'il n'aurait pas à dormir sur une paillasse.

Il avait suivi le flan de la montagne avant de remonter le long d'un petit ruisseau. L'eau était claire et on voyait les roches scintiller sous la surface. Il grimpa jusqu'à sa source où quelques glaçons s'accrochaient encore au rivage. Puis il continua. Il n'y avait aucun chemin, il avançait principalement au gré des pas de sa monture. Il savait qu'en cette saison, c'était l'endroit le plus propice pour traverser la chaine montagneuse et redescendre vers une nouvelle vallée. Celle-ci était moins enclavée et il comptait bien la traverser pour ensuite contourner le Loch puis se diriger vers les landes. Le passage était étroit et seuls les gens avertis pouvaient l'emprunter. A la belle saison, même si la géographie est assez accidentée, il est aisé de passer par les cimes. Les montagnes n'avaient rien à voir avec les Alpes qu'il avait dû contourner. Elles étaient bien moins élevées et plus planes. Mais dans l'immédiat, de la neige s'accrochait encore au paysage et il aurait été dangereux de s'aventurer en altitude.

Oh, il aurait pu redescendre la vallée et contourner directement la chaine de montagnes par le sud pour rejoindre la lande. Mais cela aurait été trop simple, trop monotone et pas assez aventureux pour lui. Lysandre avait besoin de goûter à l'adrénaline en sentant les roches rouler sous les sabots de sa jument. Il avait besoin de tester ses limites en cherchant les obstacles au lieu de les contourner. Pas tous, bien sûr. Il n'était pas inconscient au point de tenter l'impossible, mais frôler le danger lui redonna un sourire espiègle aussi sûrement que la beauté du site qui lui avait finalement bien manqué.

Mais à un moment, il fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom. Il arrêta sa monture et se tourna pour voir qui l'avait hélé, ici au milieu de nul part. Avec un soupir et sans réelle surprise, il vit Katherine s'approcher. Elle le connaissait définitivement trop bien pour pouvoir ainsi le retrouver dans l'immensité désertique de leur comté. Il flatta l'encolure de la jument alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour arracher une touffe d'herbes en attendant que la jeune femme le rejoigne. Cela ne tarda pas et il put constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude car elle menait sa monture relativement vite.

- Katy, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici.

- Je suis passée au manoir pour te voir quand on m'a dit que tu étais parti à cheval vers le nord. Je me suis doutée que tu déciderais de passer par la faille pour faire le tour de la vallée. C'était un circuit que tu appréciais particulièrement il y a quelques années.

- Et que j'apprécie toujours autant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu continuer mon périple jusque de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, mais maintenant que je suis ici, je trouve que tout ça m'avait énormément manqué.

- Et moi ? Et moi, t'ai-je manqué ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu le contraire ?

- Parce que depuis que tu es revenu, tu es distant. Je ne te vois que si je force l'entrée de ton manoir ou si père t'invite chez nous.

- Tout a changé et tu le sais. J'ai de très grandes responsabilités sur les épaules et je suis très occupé.

- Comme aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui est un peu spécial. C'est le premier jour vraiment beau depuis des semaines et j'avais besoin de faire une pause. Tu sais très bien que dans ces cas là, c'est ici que je me sens le mieux.

- Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accompagner. J'apprécie tout autant que toi ces escapades.

- D'après ton père, Ó Sullivan tente d'attirer ton attention de façon de plus en plus active. C'est un bel homme et un bon parti. Je pensais que tu serais très certainement en balade avec lui.

- Ne te cherche pas des excuses. J'ai bien compris que tu m'évitais. Tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi alors que tu as ouvert ta bibliothèque à ma sœur et que mon père a toujours droit à un verre et un cigare. J'ai l'impression d'être rejetée, encore une fois, et c'est très difficile à accepter.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il est plus facile de jouer mon rôle auprès d'eux qu'auprès de toi. Notre enfance commune et le fait que nous ayons toujours été très proches ne m'aident pas à garder mon rang. Celui que je dois maintenant afficher en permanence. Ce n'est pas pour t'éviter mais pour me laisser le temps d'apprendre à gérer nos relations.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tout aurait pu être plus simple si tu étais resté.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais je devais le faire tant que j'en avais le courage et la possibilité.

D'un coup de talon, il fit avancer sa monture. Il n'était pas certain de ce que cette discussion pouvait donner et il était presque sûr qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il était parti pour faire le vide et profiter de la beauté de la nature qui renaissait au printemps. Maintenant, il lui trouvait un goût moins appréciable qu'il aurait voulu faire passer. Si durant son périple en Europe il avait apprécié la présence de compagnons de route, ce jour là dans les montagnes, il aurait plutôt réclamé après une certaine solitude.

Katherine le suivit sans un mot. Elle était tout de même contrariée. Quoi qu'il en dise, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui mentait. Tout comme son père quand il lui avait affirmé l'aimer autant qu'Elizabeth alors qu'il la couvait avec férocité. S'il avait eu le même comportement avec elle à l'époque, jamais elle n'aurait pu fausser compagnie à ses chaperons pour s'amuser avec Lysandre. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère mais si jamais le lendemain sa petite sœur décidait de partir à cheval seule avec un garçon d'un an de plus qu'elle, Katherine était certaine que leur père s'opposerait farouchement et l'enfermerait dans sa chambre. Lorsque leur mère était morte en donnant naissance à la plus jeune, Oscar avait reporté toute son attention sur le bébé comme pour se raccrocher au souvenir et à l'amour de sa femme. Sauf que l'ainée de ses filles n'avait jamais accepté cette situation. Et en ouvrant sa porte à son père et sa sœur tout en la repoussant elle, Lysandre la renvoyait à ses sentiments d'injustice qui la rongeaient.

Elle aurait pu faire demi-tour et rentrer. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui et retrouver son ami sans se préoccuper de l'étiquette, alors elle devrait lui forcer la main en lui imposant sa présence. Il avait raison, pour lui la vie avait pris un violent tournant et il avait beaucoup perdu. Il lui fallait du temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle vie et elle était prête à lui en laisser. De plus, ils avaient des années à rattraper. Il avait largement vécu d'autres aventures loin d'elle. Mais c'était à elle de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait ici. Et elle ne put que sourire lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle se souvenait d'une anecdote qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'espère que mon histoire vous intéresse toujours. Je serais tentée de dire que les bases sont maintenant posées et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à dérouler l'histoire, mais alors que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 28, j'ai encore l'impression de poser ces maudites bases, mdr. C'est certainement parce que dans une fiction comme celle là, chaque génération sert de base à la génération suivante !**

**Bref, ce n'est pas très intéressant ce que je dis donc je vous laisse au chapitre du jour !**

**Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Aout 1917._

Malgré les problèmes économiques que la guerre apportait, Lysandre avait commencé à s'imposer dans le milieu. Même si certains le voyaient encore comme un héritier évoluant dans l'ombre laissée par son père, beaucoup reconnaissaient en lui un brillant jeune homme particulièrement doué pour les affaires. Il fallait bien avouer que même si ce n'était pas son élément préféré, il avait appris relativement vite les ficelles du métier et sa jeune audace avait déjà été bien remarquée. Alors qu'on attendait de le voir accuser des pertes importantes, un de ses derniers placements avait augmenté de façon considérable la fortune, déjà colossale, de la famille.

Ce coup de maître avait fait grand bruit parmi la haute société et Lysandre y avait pris une place importante. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire un nom et surtout pour réellement assumer ses responsabilités, sa faculté d'adaptation l'avait grandement aidé. Comme quoi son périple de nomade et les nombreux changements de mœurs qu'il avait affrontés lui avaient beaucoup apporté. Du coup, alors qu'il avait pensé que cela n'arriverait pas avant quelques années, Lysandre donnait en cette fin août, son premier bal au manoir Malfoy.

Si les invitations auxquelles il avait répondu depuis deux mois et les conseils d'Oscar lui avaient donné une bonne base pour une telle réception, les connaissances de Greagoir en salle et d'Aveleen en cuisine avaient été d'une aide plus que précieuse. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient pour sa famille, ils en avaient vu suffisamment pour pouvoir organiser cela seuls tout en montrant à leur jeune maître les dessous de chaque partie de façon à ce qu'il puisse le reproduire lors de la prochaine occasion.

Pour l'heure, le repas avait été un succès et ses invités profitaient du bal avec délice. Le manoir avait retrouvé en l'espace de quelques heures, la vie et l'animation d'antan. Même si depuis l'apparition des automobiles, la plupart des invités ne s'attardait plus dans la demeure hôte, toutes les chambres du deuxième avaient été préparées. Lysandre savait que certains anciens resteraient sur place jusqu'au lendemain et il espérait que d'autres suivraient leur exemple. C'était un honneur, pour un hôte, que ses invités se complaisent suffisamment pour accepter de rester dormir. Mais l'aristocratie n'étant pas majoritaire en Irlande, certains venaient de l'autre bout du pays et ne pouvaient repartir sans avoir pris le temps de se reposer. Entre guerres et famines qui avaient sévi au fil des siècles, les familles aisées n'étaient pas très nombreuses et souvent éparpillées dans tout le territoire.

Le jeune homme était éblouissant ce soir là. Son costume neuf avait été acheté expressément pour l'occasion. S'il avait enfilé un pantalon noir classique, il avait mis en valeur ses yeux en portant une veste d'un noble tissu de couleur sombre éclairé par des reflets verts. Ses boutons de manchettes en argent, et non en or contrairement à beaucoup des hommes présents, rehaussaient son allure. Sa chemise à jabot lui avait évité la cravate avec laquelle il n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Oui, Lysandre était magnifique et le savait.

Malgré son rôle, Greagoir n'avait pu retenir un sourire à le voir parader en maître des lieux parfait. Il s'attirait le respect des hommes, charmait les dames et faisait tourner la tête des demoiselles. Et le majordome n'avait pu que constater combien le jeune Lysandre était présent dans l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Il donnait l'impression de jouer avec les règles de l'aristocratie tout en ne franchissant aucune des limites de la bienséance. Avec le jeune Ó Sullivan, il était le plus jeune héritier en pleine possession de ses droits. Les autres avaient tous au minimum une quinzaine d'années de plus. Mais Séamus, son ainé de trois ans, était loin d'afficher la même aisance en société que Lysandre.

Le nouveau lord Malfoy était devenu en deux mois de festivités mondaines, la coqueluche de l'aristocratie. Mais il y avait un prix à payer. Oh, il était loin d'être désagréable à s'acquitter. Depuis le début du bal, toutes les femmes de l'assemblée avaient tenu à danser avec lui. Des plus anciennes douairières, qui avaient murmuré un commentaire osé à son oreille, aux fillettes qui avaient mis un point d'honneur à prouver qu'elles feraient des ladys parfaites dans quelques années. Il y avait eu les femmes fougueuses qu'il avait faites tournoyer avec entrain et les timides qui avaient rougi d'avoir été dans ses bras. Oui, le prix de la célébrité n'était pas si désagréable pour Lysandre.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour que ses draps soient chauffés d'une présence féminine. Il était même persuadé qu'une émeute pouvait agiter les femmes intéressées et que certaines n'hésiteraient pas à profiter d'une partie de cartes tardive de leurs époux pour se glisser dans sa couche. Lysandre s'en amusait d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours su qu'il plaisait et il aimait particulièrement le vérifier à chaque occasion. Pourtant, il avait bien l'intention de finir sa nuit seul. Il préférait éviter les esclandres lors de sa toute première réception. Sans compter que depuis quelques semaines, une jeune femme l'obsédait et qu'étrangement, il n'avait ressenti aucun besoin de se perdre dans d'autres corps.

Lorsqu'il désirait une femme, Lysandre savait s'arranger pour la séduire et l'entrainer dans son lit. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait et Aveleen s'était gentiment moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé en prenant son petit déjeuner à la cuisine. La vieille cuisinière l'avait écouté patiemment avant de laisser échapper un rire. Puis alors qu'il se renfrognait, elle lui avait attrapé le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Vous venez de découvrir l'amour, mon petit Lysandre ». Il avait réfuté vivement cet état de fait et s'était enfui de la cuisine.

Il n'avait pu réfléchir à tout cela que deux jours plus tard alors qu'il était seul sur la terrasse, à prendre une collation face aux montagnes. Le lendemain matin il était reparti dans la cuisine pour avouer à Aveleen qu'il était peut-être bien possible qu'il ressente quelque chose de plus profond que du désir pour cette personne mais qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit de l'amour. Avec un tendre sourire, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas simple d'accepter ses sentiments avant d'ajouter que son grand oncle Pádraig avait aussi mis du temps avant de s'y faire.

La danse se termina et Lysandre baisa la main de sa partenaire avant de repartir se chercher un verre d'alcool. Cette fois c'était fait, il était passé dans les bras de toutes les femmes de la soirée. Aussi il préféra s'éclipser un instant dans le jardin intérieur afin se reposer un instant avec certains hommes d'affaires autour d'un cigare. Avant de passer la porte fenêtre, il jeta tout de même un regard à la personne pour qui son cœur battait. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence, lui, le coureur de jupons, était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux.

- Ah Lysandre ! Nous parlions justement de vous.

- Pas en mal j'espère, monsieur Fallamhain.

- Allons, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus jeune que mon fils que vous devez être si cérémonieux. Appelez-moi donc Jacob.

- Avec plaisir Jacob, maintenant dites-moi si j'ai réussi à passer le test final d'entrée parmi vous avec cette soirée ?

- Et bien, je vous en dirais plus demain avant de rentrer chez moi car la nuit n'est pas encore finie. Mais William et moi-même discutions de cela et pour l'instant, aucun faux pas n'est à déplorer.

- Ma femme s'est d'ailleurs extasiée sur la danse que vous lui avez accordée, continua le dit William.

- Et tout le monde sait que lady Sybille n'est que rarement satisfaite de danser avec un autre partenaire que son époux, s'amusa un autre homme.

- Alors je m'en vois honoré, répondit Lysandre avec une posture révérencieuse. Mais je vais devoir vous abandonner pour vérifier que mes autres invités sont également satisfaits de leur soirée. N'hésitez pas à rejoindre la salle de jeux au deuxième étage afin de prolonger la nuit. Le fumoir est également à votre disposition bien que la clémence du climat nous offre la perspective de profiter de l'extérieur.

Après quelques politesses, Lysandre s'avança vers le jardin d'hiver pour vérifier que la soirée convenait à ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Puis il s'arrêta un instant dans son bureau. Même s'il appréciait ce genre de réception, être l'hôte était bien plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il avait besoin de se poser un instant pour mieux affronter le reste de la nuit. Pourtant son calme ne fut que de courte durée. Il était alangui dans son fauteuil, son verre presque vide à la main et les yeux fermés quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans faire un seul mouvement, il soupira silencieusement. Une seule personne pouvait se permettre d'entrer ainsi dans son domaine privé sans annoncer sa présence.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ?

- Je ne me cachais pas. Je profitais juste d'avoir fini mon tour de danse pour me reposer avant d'attaquer le second.

- Avoue que tu adores ça. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait valser toutes les dames de la soirée.

- Tu as raison. C'est particulièrement appréciable de serrer autant de femmes dans mes bras sans apparaître comme un goujat.

- En entrouvrant un peu la porte, nous pouvons entendre l'orchestre jouer. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fasses virevolter une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme s'était approchée progressivement avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Puis d'un geste tendre, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtain clair de Lysandre. Au fil des mois et depuis son retour, sa blondeur acquise par le soleil africain s'était foncée légèrement et il avait retrouvé sa teinte capillaire d'origine. Elle en apprécia la texture avant qu'il n'attrape son poignet. Elle baissa son regard pour plonger dans son beau regard vert. Un regard qui lui donnait envie de se perdre dedans à tout jamais.

- Arrête ça.

- Mais Lysandre …

- Ecoute Katherine, tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant toute mon enfance. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup expérimenté ensemble. Mais cela s'arrête là.

- Tu as tort. Il y a beaucoup plus entre nous. Il y a toujours eu beaucoup plus. Nous avons fait tous nos premiers pas ensemble. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

- Mais pas pour moi, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a six ans et je te le répète aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Alors arrête de t'accrocher et laisse-moi avec ça.

- C'est faux. Tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit …

- Nous avions huit et neuf ans quand je te l'ai dit. Nous étions des gamins et j'ai dit ça pour te rassurer après la naissance de ta sœur. Tu avais tellement l'impression que ton père ne te voyait plus que j'ai voulu te montrer que tu n'étais pas seule. Mais nous avons grandi depuis.

- Et tu as été plus qu'un ami pour moi, s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as aimé ce jour là. Rappelle-toi !

- Ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous étions jeunes, trop jeunes, pleins d'envie et nous n'avions que l'autre pour répondre à nos attentes. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que j'aurais agi pareil avec n'importe quelle autre fille aussi consentante que toi. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait par la suite avec d'autres. Ce jour là, nous avons été victimes de nos pulsions et aucunement d'un quelconque amour.

- Moi je t'aimais ! Et je t'aime toujours.

- Mais pas moi !

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Demanda Katherine, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Depuis que tu es revenu tout a changé. Je ne te reconnais plus. Je t'ai attendu pendant cinq ans et je t'ai même laissé quelques mois de plus pour te laisser te faire à tes nouvelles responsabilités. Nous avions des projets avant. Et maintenant tout est si différent.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre projet avec toi. Après ce jour là où j'ai sali ton honneur de jeune héritière, _tu_ as commencé à faire des plans d'avenir à deux et je ne t'ai jamais menti en te disant que j'étais intéressé. Je te rappelle que lorsque tu m'as avoué m'aimer, je t'ai tout de suite détrompée sur mes propres sentiments. Jamais je ne t'ai fait croire que tu avais la moindre chance avec moi.

- Mais je t'aime assez pour nous deux. Je suis certaine que si tu me laissais une chance tout irait pour le mieux. Mais tu es si froid depuis ton retour.

- Il va falloir, un jour, que tu arrêtes de rêver pour voir la vérité en face. Tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant des années mais depuis ce jour où nous avons dérapé, tout a changé. Tout avait changé bien avant que je parte en voyage. Tu t'es monté la tête toute seule en imaginant des sentiments que je ne te portais pas. Alors oui, nous avons couché ensemble alors que tu avais tout juste quinze ans mais cela s'arrête là. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous alors arrête de fantasmer et passe à autre chose. Séamus Ó Sullivan est un homme plus que respectable qui te porte les sentiments que tu recherches. Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie pour une amourette de gamine à sens unique alors que tes rêves pourraient être comblés avec lui.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerais que toi ! S'écria la jeune femme avec force.

Lysandre plissa les yeux en voyant la flamme de la colère briller dans ses yeux. Un instant avant elle était en train de pleurer et ce changement le déstabilisa légèrement. Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait ainsi à lui alors qu'il lui avait clairement indiqué sa façon de penser bien des années plus tôt. A son retour, il avait cru qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne cherchait sa présence que comme un ami. Certes il s'était débrouillé pour la voir le moins possible et pour rester parfaitement amicale avec elle, mais il était parfaitement évident pour lui que leur amitié était morte le jour où Katherine avait perdu sa virginité dans ses bras.

- Et bien soit ! Continue à imaginer une vie que tu n'auras jamais, mais ne m'approche plus. Des erreurs ont été faites des deux côtés. Mais j'aurais certainement dû être plus clair à l'époque. A partir d'aujourd'hui, sache que tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

- Lysandre !

- Si notre amitié avait la moindre chance d'être sauvée, tu en as détruit tout espoir en t'enfermant dans ton fantasme obsessionnel.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je te suis restée fidèle même quand tu étais loin. J'ai tout fait pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. De plus, tu n'as rien fait pour moi à part t'accrocher inutilement à un amour que je ne te porte pas.

- Mais que tu portes à ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lances à chaque réception auxquelles nous participons ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Même sans elle je ne me serais jamais tourné vers toi. J'aurais préféré abandonner mon titre et repartir au loin plutôt que de m'enchainer à toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de combien ton comportement envers moi après toutes ces années est malsain.

- C'est de l'amour à l'état pur.

- C'est de la folie !

- Parce qu'avoir des vues sur Elizabeth n'est pas malsain ? Elle n'a que quinze ans et tu en as neuf de plus ! Est-ce cet âge qui t'excite tant ?

- Ce que je ressens pour elle est bien différent de ce que tu me prêtes. La différence entre elle et toi, c'est qu'elle ne vit pas au travers de moi. Elle a des projets d'avenir qu'elle construit jour après jour afin d'être une lady cultivée et respectable. Et contrairement à toi, si elle ne désire pas que j'en fasse parti, alors je m'inclinerai et je chercherai ailleurs. Mais le sujet n'a pas lieu d'être pour l'instant. Par contre j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton père, aussi je te demanderais de sortir d'ici et de ne faire aucune histoire. Si jamais tu venais à gâcher cette réception, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir en conséquence.

- Et tu perdrais toute chance avec ma sœur, ricana-t-elle.

- Très certainement. Mais c'est la différence entre toi est moi. J'ai au moins une dignité à sauver sans ramper devant les gens.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais un jour … oui, je te promets qu'un jour, tu ramperas dans les restes de ta dignité.

- Tu es complètement folle, répliqua-t-il avec dédain. Maintenant je vais te demander de repartir dans la salle de bal et de faire comme si de rien était. Puis tu repartiras avec ton père et je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher de moi si je ne t'ai pas invité à le faire. Au moindre scandale, je te trainerais dans la fange. J'espère avoir été assez clair cette fois.

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent avec défi avant que Katherine se drape dans le reste de son honneur et sorte du bureau. Alors que la porte claquait fortement, Lysandre grimaçait vivement. Il avait espéré ne jamais en arriver à ce résultat, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Oui, il avait fait l'erreur de la prendre pour amante alors qu'il expérimentait les joies de la sexualité. Mais elle avait été plus que consentante et avait même émis en premier l'idée d'une relation plus poussée. Il avait été étonnement surpris qu'une fille de bonne famille tienne ce genre de propos mais à presque seize ans, il avait préféré profiter de l'occasion.

Cet épisode avait sonné le glas de leur amitié même s'il avait cru pouvoir sauver les apparences par la suite. Quand il avait vu que Katherine semblait s'attacher, il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que pour soulager une envie et qu'il ne comptait pas prolonger l'expérience. Mais elle avait continué à lui lancer des regards amoureux et à le coller. S'il avait déjà l'idée de partir à l'aventure, toutes ces attentions l'avaient incité à concrétiser son rêve. Il avait espéré que son absence aurait changé la situation mais visiblement ça n'avait pas été le cas. Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Mais il n'en appréciait ni la forme ni les possibles conséquences sur ses relations avec la famille Callaghan. Après un nouveau soupir, il se refit une image parfaite et rejoignit ses invités.

_Juin 1918._

La journée était magnifique. Le soleil illuminait le manoir même si quelques nuages épais s'accrochaient sur l'horizon. La nature était jeune et florissante. Le fond de l'air était frais mais ce n'était pas inhabituel en cette période. En arrière plan, les montagnes avaient revêtu un manteau verdoyant que la nature timide leur avait accordé. Lysandre ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. S'il avait un jour regretté d'avoir dû écourter son périple vagabond, ce n'était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Sa place dans la haute société était maintenant bien assise. Il était respecté pour lui-même et non pour son ascendance. Oscar l'avait souvent complimenté pour ce qu'il avait accompli en si peu de temps et il en était fier. Depuis la mort de son père, Lysandre le considérait comme une personne très importante. Bien plus qu'un ami de son père ou une relation, il était son mentor, celui sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer en cas de besoin. Savoir qu'il avait plus que son approbation sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur le comment diriger son héritage, était une excellente motivation pour continuer et se dépasser à chaque fois un peu plus.

Depuis cette réception qu'il avait donnée presqu'un an plus tôt, bien des choses avaient eu lieu. L'une des plus importantes pour lui fut l'éloignement de Katherine. Il avait craint une réaction revancharde à la façon dont il l'avait traitée mais il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait rien tenté contre lui. Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait affrontée fermement, quitte à se brouiller totalement avec la famille, même si cela lui aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. A la place, elle avait respecté son choix de rester loin et de le laisser en paix.

En fait, pendant les six mois qui avaient succédé le bal, il n'avait quasi plus entendu parler d'elle. Oscar lui avait confié qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle car lorsqu'elle n'était pas en promenade, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Parfois elle ne descendait même pas partager leur repas. Même si ses relations avec sa fille n'étaient pas au beau fixe, ce comportement l'avait considérablement perturbé. Lysandre avait décidé de ne pas prendre parti mais ne désirant pas attirer l'attention de père de Katherine sur son manque d'intérêt pour elle, il avait avancé qu'elle devait très certainement aller pour le mieux et désirait juste avoir un peu d'intimité pour s'épanouir.

Oui, Lysandre était bien content de cet éloignement et ne s'était pas risqué à en savoir plus. Il avait rompu leurs derniers liens et il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dessus. L'avantage de cette affaire, était que ses rapports avec Elizabeth n'avaient pas été entachés par un scandale. Il avait pu ainsi profiter de quelques visites, qu'elle lui faisait afin de découvrir tous les secrets de la bibliothèque des Malfoy, pour se repaitre de la beauté de ses traits, de la douceur de sa voix ou de la fraicheur de sa conversation. Il n'espérait pas plus de sa part car malheureusement, elle était bien jeune. Mais pouvoir profiter de ces petits détails le remplissait de joie.

Pourtant, peu de temps avant noël, il n'avait pu que remarquer quelques regards qu'elle lui lançait quand elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il y avait aussi sa façon de rougir lorsqu'il la complimentait sur sa tenue ou sur l'analyse qu'elle avait faite d'un livre qu'elle venait de finir. Lysandre n'était plus un novice depuis bien longtemps et s'il avait été surpris de ce nouveau tournant, il n'avait pu que se réjouir de l'intéresser un peu différemment. Après avoir laissé le temps poursuivre son œuvre, il avait décidé que peut-être, il pourrait avoir une chance d'être un homme comblé par la femme qu'il affectionnait. Aussi, dès le mois de janvier, il avait tenu à confier à Oscar les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers sa cadette avant de lui demander l'autorisation de lui faire une cour en bonne et du forme.

Sur le coup, Lysandre avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. L'ami de son père l'avait regardé avec tant de froideur qu'il avait eu du mal à garder le regard haut. Pourtant il l'avait affronté courageusement en lui certifiant que ce qu'il ressentait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honorable et qu'il n'était pas dicté par une quelconque pulsion honteuse. Oscar l'avait congédié sur l'instant et lui avait ordonné de rester loin de sa fille. Pourtant, moins de deux semaines plus tard, après avoir réfléchi et pris du recul, il était venu au manoir Malfoy afin de discuter de cette situation entre hommes civilisés afin de prendre une décision.

Lysandre s'était senti petit face à cet homme puissant et n'avait dû qu'à sa fierté personnelle d'avoir pu rester digne. Chose que son interlocuteur avait semble-t-il apprécié. Après une longue négociation, qui apparut au plus jeune comme le douloureux interrogatoire d'un dangereux criminel, Oscar l'avait autorisé à faire la cour à sa fille à la condition qu'il attende qu'elle soit majeure pour entreprendre le moindre projet de mariage. Soit un peu plus de deux années. Un temps terriblement long pour quiconque mais qui sembla doux à Lysandre. Avant cela, il n'avait aucun espoir de voir son amour partagé et s'était presque convaincu qu'il devrait faire un trait sur son cœur pour ne faire qu'un mariage de convenance. Aussi il aurait accepté beaucoup plus pour un peu d'espoir.

Elizabeth avait fortement rougi quand son père lui avait annoncé que Lysandre la convoitait officiellement et dans les règles de l'aristocratie. Mais elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle en était flattée et ravie. Sa confrontation suivante avec son prétendant avait été timide jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme oriente la conversation sur un ouvrage qu'il lui conseillait. Elle avait ainsi oublié ses peurs de mal faire et de le décevoir pour partager une discussion presque enflammée sur un auteur enthousiasmant.

Lysandre se fit mentalement la remarque que ce fut à ce moment là que Katherine quitta le manoir familial. Son départ fut d'ailleurs étrangement précipité et fugitif. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mot rapide. Elle y annonçait qu'elle partait épouser Séamus Ó Sullivan en toute intimité et qu'elle irait vivre au loin avec lui. Cela avait beaucoup surpris. Pas son choix, car le jeune homme la courtisait depuis maintenant quelques années, mais la façon de faire.

Au-delà de cela, Oscar l'avait également pris pour un affront. La dignité de la famille avait été égratignée par ce comportement déshonorant. Elle donnait ainsi l'illusion de se rebeller contre son rang. Comme une riche héritière qui fuit un mariage forcé pour batifoler avec un manant quelconque dont son cœur se serait épris. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Refuser ainsi l'honneur d'un grand mariage dans les règles avec la famille Ó Sullivan était une humiliation cuisante pour son père.

Se gardant bien de donner son opinion, Lysandre n'en avait pas moins pensé. Elle était partie de nuit juste après qu'Oscar ait annoncé à Elizabeth qu'il avait accepté la cour que le jeune Malfoy comptait entreprendre. Il était évident que Katherine n'avait pas supporté cette nouvelle. Quand ils étaient jeunes, beaucoup pensaient qu'ils finiraient par se marier et unir leurs deux familles. Même si Lysandre l'avait repoussée vivement, elle devait très certainement croire à une chance de retrouvailles. Savoir que son père n'avait aucune considération pour ses sentiments pour Lysandre et approuve que sa cadette l'épouse lui avait très certainement été insupportable.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à culpabiliser sur ce genre d'affaire et avait même plutôt été soulagé de la savoir loin de lui. Au moins lui ficherait-elle réellement la paix lui permettant ainsi de courtiser celle qu'il aimait de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Et puis Ó Sullivan nourrissait de réels sentiments envers elle. Si elle prenait la peine de créer quelque chose de sérieux, alors elle aurait tout pour être heureuse. De toute façon, en fuyant, elle avait définitivement pris son destin en main et cela ne le regardait certainement pas.

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il ramenait Elizabeth d'une promenade autour du loch, Oscar lui avait demandé un entretien. Sur le coup il s'était demandé si c'était professionnel ou si cela concernait sa fille. L'air détendu de l'homme ne l'avait pas affolé et il s'était même pris à penser que ce n'était sûrement pas une affaire grave. Et effectivement, si la nouvelle était importante, elle n'était pas mauvaise, bien au contraire.

Oscar lui avait annoncé qu'il avait revu sa position vis-à-vis du fait qu'il courtisait sa cadette. Brusquement Lysandre avait senti son cœur s'affoler et se serrer. Il lui était inconcevable d'abandonner Elizabeth alors qu'il avait eu quelques semaines pour imaginer un avenir avec elle. Le patriarche l'avait regardé blêmir légèrement tout en gardant au mieux un visage neutre. Puis il lui avait avoué qu'il était très satisfait de l'avoir comme futur gendre et qu'il ne doutait plus de sa sincérité. Aussi il avait décidé de lui offrir la main d'Elizabeth dans un délai beaucoup plus court. Au lieu d'attendre sa majorité, Lysandre ne devrait attendre que ses seize ans pour convoler en justes noces.

Lysandre en avait été surpris car déjà il était satisfait de l'accord qu'ils avaient précédemment passé. Légalement, même si une fille était mineure, dès ses seize ans, elle était en âge de pouvoir se marier. Mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son futur beau-père le lui propose alors qu'il avait manqué de lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Ensuite, il n'avait pu réprimer l'immense sourire qui l'avait gagné. Elizabeth étant née fin avril, il n'avait que deux mois à attendre pour l'épouser. Cela avait également ravi la demoiselle qui était définitivement tombée amoureuse de ce bel homme aux paroles enchanteresses.

Ils avaient donc attendu l'anniversaire de la jeune fille pour rendre leur union officielle. Les préparatifs avaient ensuite commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. D'un coup, toutes les mauvaises langues qui avaient spéculé sur le départ de Katherine, avaient oublié cet affront à la réputation de cette famille pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ces noces en grandes pompes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel mariage avait lieu et l'âge de la jeune épousée avait rajouté à la rumeur. Et Lysandre n'était pas dupe. Il avait très bien compris que c'était une manœuvre calculée par son futur beau-père pour détourner l'attention vers un évènement plus glorieux.

Pourtant en ce jour de juin, presque tous les habitants des environs, ainsi que les aristocrates et connaissances d'Oscar et Lysandre avaient répondu à l'invitation pour célébrer l'évènement. Tout avait été parfait. Aveleen avait pleuré en entendant son petit protégé lui annoncer la nouvelle ainsi que le matin en préparant le buffet, mais aussi à la cérémonie célébrée dans l'intimité de la petite chapelle où elle avait été vivement invitée. Puis elle s'était éclipsée dans sa cuisine pour vérifier que ses ordres avaient été suivis à la lettre et pour mettre les derniers détails au point.

Greagoir avait également été présent et même si cela sortait totalement du protocole traditionnel, il avait été le témoin du marié. Evidement, le majordome avait fortement refusé quand Lysandre le lui avait demandé mais le jeune homme avait réussi à le persuader en lui signalant que depuis la mort de ses parents, Aveleen et lui représentaient tout ce qui lui restait comme famille. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas pour témoin d'une relation et qu'Oscar, étant le père de la mariée, ne pouvait pas assurer ce rôle.

Une fois unis, les deux mariés étaient retournés au Manoir où les invités commençaient déjà à arriver. Si certains avaient un peu râlé de ne pas avoir été présents à l'échange des vœux ou encore sur le fait que la noce aurait due être célébrée dans la maison de la mariée, tous ceux qui connaissaient les traditions de la famille n'en avaient pas été étonnés. Le faste était une chose, les cérémonies étaient sacrées et méritaient un minimum de respect qu'on ne pouvait obtenir entouré d'une foule de vautours. Seul un jeune joueur de pipeau d'une douzaine d'années les avait accompagnés afin de les guider vers la réception, comme le voulait la coutume.

Elizabeth avait longuement été complimentée sur sa beauté. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue pâle élégante. Le lacet de dentelle qu'elle avait elle-même tissé ornait sa taille avec finesse. La couronne de fleurs sauvages posée sur ses cheveux artistiquement tressés alliait la classe de sa famille à la fraicheur de sa jeunesse. Sans compter ses joues merveilleusement roses d'émotion, ses yeux brillants de son bonheur et son sourire sincère qui avaient séduit tout le monde. Après avoir fait le tour des invités au bras de son mari, elle était allée rejoindre ses amies qui gloussèrent avec elle devant sa nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Après avoir laissé la jeune femme voguer au gré de ses envies, Lysandre avait accueilli avec humour quelques plaisanteries sur sa chance d'avoir une épouse si belle. Certains financiers avec lesquels il travaillait, lui claquèrent vivement l'épaule alors que les hauts aristocrates leur lançaient quelques regards désapprobateurs. Ils considéraient que ce n'était pas un comportement digne dans une telle circonstance. Mais l'hôte se moquait bien de tout ça. Il était heureux et rien ne pourrait y changer.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut avant de tomber sur une discussion entre deux connaissances de son père. Il s'était approché d'eux dans le but de rejoindre quelqu'un qui était dans cette direction et eux ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

- Mon épouse et moi-même avons toujours pensé que Malfoy et Callaghan uniraient leur famille mais pas de cette façon là. Je suis même certain qu'un accord avait déjà été passé pour arranger un mariage entre eux alors qu'ils n'étaient que des petits enfants, disait le premier.

- Regardez, elle n'est même pas présente, quel manque de respect.

- Vous souvenez-vous combien ils étaient proches ? Et n'oublions pas la façon dont elle est partie pour en épouser un autre en catimini.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'O Sullivan et elle se sont installés dans un hôtel particulier à Dublin.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle ait été invitée ou qu'elle ait été oubliée ?

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Mais une chose est certaine, avec ce mariage, Oscar nous offre un trompe l'œil de la déchéance de sa famille.

- Cette union sera ternie en quelques mois, c'est une évidence. Malfoy est un coureur, il aura tôt fait de se satisfaire dans d'autres draps que ceux de sa femme.

- C'est une évidence.

Lysandre abandonna son idée de continuer sa route en passant devant eux. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le dégoûtait particulièrement. Katherine avait certes tenu ses engagements de se tenir loin de lui mais par sa fuite, elle avait largement entaché sa réputation et celle de son père faisant de sa sœur une jeune femme qui attirait la pitié. Intérieurement il rageait contre elle. Il sourit à droite et à gauche avant d'arriver à s'éclipser dans son bureau pour évacuer sa colère à l'abri des regards. Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin de subir les conséquences de son humeur. Il était déjà bien beau qu'elle ignore ce qui se disait d'eux.

Lorsque les invitations avaient été envoyées, la jeune fille avait bien évidement fait parvenir un faire part à son ainée dans l'espoir qu'elle soit à ses côtés en ce grand jour. Mais Katherine n'avait même pas daigné répondre. Oscar avait été passablement énervé de ce comportement et avait été prêt à aller jusqu'à Dublin pour lui donner une leçon de vie. Mais Lysandre l'en avait empêché signalant que si elle ne supportait pas ce mariage, alors il valait mieux qu'elle n'y vienne pas. Elle pourrait y faire un scandale. Mais finalement, le scandale était tout de même présent, même s'il était sous couvert de murmures et chuchotis.

Elizabeth avait été déçue qu'elle ne vienne pas mais la liesse des préparatifs lui avait détourné l'attention et son humeur était revenue au beau fixe. Lysandre espérait qu'aucune des rumeurs sur leur mariage n'arrive à ses oreilles. Car c'était totalement faux. Si la cérémonie avait certes été avancée pour faire oublier la fuite de Katherine, leurs sentiments étaient bien réels. Et malgré son passé un peu sulfureux, il savait qu'il ne ressentirait pas le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément.

Il respira un grand coup avant de ressortir du manoir. Il serait inconvenant qu'il s'isole plus longtemps. Et cela ne ferait qu'apporter du grain au moulin des mauvaises langues. Il s'entretint un instant avec Greagoir pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant d'attraper un verre pour boire quelques instants en compagnie d'Oscar. Puis il s'excusa avec un grand sourire pour se glisser doucement aux côtés de son épousée pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Après un léger baiser, il l'entraina vers d'autres invités pour refaire un tour de politesses.

Plus tard, le diner serait servi et chacun pourrait profiter de l'excellente nourriture préparée par Aveleen et ses aides. Ensuite un grand bal aurait lieu puis les nouveaux mariés s'éclipseraient pour consommer leur nuit de noce. Lysandre aurait aimé lui offrir une lune de miel dans un endroit complètement dépaysant mais malgré les nombreuses tentatives de traité de paix, la guerre sévissait toujours autant dans l'Europe. Il leur aurait été impossible de quitter sereinement l'Irlande. Aussi il avait décidé d'attendre un peu que les évènements mondiaux se calment avant de lui offrir un voyage sur le bord du Danube ou de la Méditerranée. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il avait encore le temps pour se pencher sur ce projet. Dans l'immédiat, il avait bien plus important à faire et il s'y sacrifia avec la plus grande joie du monde.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la confrontation entre Katherine et Lysandre et de leur relation ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Quand je me suis inscrite sur ce site, il y a presque six ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup hésité pour me trouver un pseudo. Depuis presque autant de temps, c'était le surnom de ma boule de poil adorée, mon petit chaton à moi qui me tenait compagnie lorsque mon mari partait travailler de nuit. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, la vie en ayant décidé autrement, alors il était mon petit bébé à moi … à même pas douze années, ma petite Mounette chérie est partie rejoindre les anges … Sans rien laisser soupçonner, il est parti en à peine vingt quatre heures et je remercie le destin qu'il n'ait pas souffert. Cela ne m'empêche malheureusement pas de pleurer chaque soir que je passe seule dans mon lit sans plus aucun ronron pour me réconforter. Je sais que certains ne comprendront pas mon chagrin pour un chat, mais je sais aussi que d'autres accepteront ma détresse face à cette douloureuse perte. **

**Pourtant ce n'est pas à cause de cela que j'ai décalé la publication de ce chapitre … visiblement, quelqu'un a décidé que je ne ferais pas correctement mon deuil de mon choupinou car un autre problème assez dur m'est tombé dessus trois jours plus tard. J'ai de l'avance dans cette histoire, je vous l'ai dit, sauf que moi qui écris à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, n'ai rien écrit depuis quinze jours et je ne suis pas assez concentrée pour m'y remettre tout de suite. Aussi dans l'immédiat, en attendant que tout se tasse un peu et que je me remette à l'écriture, je préfère passer la publication à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ce n'est que temporaire et je vous promets que je repasse dès que possible à ma publication normale.**

**Rendez-vous le 19 décembre pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Novembre 1919._

Le paysage défilait depuis quelques heures devant son regard neutre. La voiture avalait la route avec une éprouvante monotonie. Refermant son châle sur sa poitrine, Katherine ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle était partie de chez elle et c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait au pays. Dès qu'elle avait compris que son père se moquait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Lysandre en acceptant qu'Elizabeth l'épouse, elle avait préféré fuir loin de ces gens sans scrupule.

Depuis que sa cadette était née, emportant leur mère dans l'accouchement, Oscar n'avait plus eu d'yeux que pour elle, oubliant presque qu'il avait une autre fille. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, les faits étaient là, incontestables. Ensuite il y avait Lysandre qui s'était joué d'elle. Il l'avait séduite, lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles, tout ça pour mieux la rejeter. Et pourtant, elle avait fait tant de sacrifices pour lui. Et il y avait Elizabeth, parfaite petite idiote sans saveur. Elle n'avait aucune conscience personnelle. On lui donnait la fraicheur d'une rose alors qu'elle n'était qu'une poignée d'épines dans un soulier.

Et en prime elle avait tenu à l'inviter pour son mariage avec celui qui aurait dû être son mari. Vraiment aucun amour propre cette fille. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle n'allait pas revenir pour voir cette union écœurante. Elle ne risquait pas de venir supporter leur comportement dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Mais sa sœur était une stupide fillette qui croyait encore aux contes de fées. Mais lorsque son cher et tendre époux se sera vautré dans les draps de femmes plus épicées, elle comprendra qu'elle n'avait pas les atouts pour le retenir et qu'elle aurait dû le lui laisser.

Katherine aurait dû se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pensé une seule fois à Séamus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Dublin le matin même, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'en moquait. Certes il avait fait d'elle une femme honnête en l'épousant mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Quand elle avait su que Lysandre épouserait sa sœur, elle avait décidé de répondre aux avances de l'héritier Ó Sullivan. Mais en posant ses propres conditions. Ils devraient partir sur le champ à Dublin où Séamus avait un hôtel particulier provenant de sa famille maternelle et s'y marier sans que les autres Callaghan ne soient invités. Evidement, elle était arrivée à ses fins car le jeune homme était très épris. Si elle avait joué le jeu pendant quelques temps, depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation d'Elizabeth, tout avait changé.

Elle avait prétexté migraines sur migraines pour éviter d'endurer l'impulsivité sexuelle de son époux et avait eu gain de cause le jour où elle avait enfin fait chambre à part. Cela avait attristé Séamus car il espérait une descendance rapide mais avec les problèmes politiques qui, depuis presqu'un an, s'étaient intensifiées et secouaient le pays, et tout particulièrement une ville comme Dublin, il n'avait pas insisté plus et l'avait laissée s'éloigner. Ce qui la ravissait grandement. Elle n'avait ainsi bien moins besoin de jouer la comédie.

La voiture tourna et s'engagea dans la vallée. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait au pays depuis son départ. Oh elle ne revenait pas de gaité de cœur mais elle espérait profiter de ce moment de fête pour retrouver quelques liens avec Lysandre. Katherine avait bien entendu tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et avait accepté de suivre ses choix, bien que ce fût principalement son orgueil brisé qui l'avait poussée à partir. Mais les choses avaient un peu évolué et elle comptait bien en jouer pour revenir dans ses grâces.

En effet, celui qu'elle aimait toujours, malgré ses mots durs, avait dû endurer la grossesse de sa femme et depuis un mois et demi, elle devait régulièrement l'abandonner pour s'occuper du bébé. Soit quelques mois d'abstinence très certainement difficiles à supporter pour un homme tel que lui. Katherine sourit en pensant qu'il lui était plus qu'évident que Lysandre serait bien plus sensible à sa présence dans ces conditions là. Aussi elle avait répondu positivement à l'invitation de sa sœur lors de la réception donnée en l'honneur de la naissance ainsi que du baptême du jeune Abraxas, futur héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Elle était certaine que son père devait être malade de savoir qu'elle serait présente et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle pousserait peut-être même le vice jusqu'à l'aborder en toute amabilité tout en l'évitant cordialement le reste de la journée. Sans compter qu'elle était venue seule. Même si elle avait reçu le faire part depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait prévenu Séamus qu'à la dernière minute, prétextant que le courrier avait tardé à leur parvenir. Aussi, connaissant l'emploi du temps chargé de son époux, elle s'était assuré qu'il ne serait pas à ses côtés. Elle aurait ainsi toute sa liberté pour agir en conséquence selon comment tourneraient les évènements.

Lorsque la voiture se gara dans la cour, elle enfila ses gants et attendit patiemment que son chauffeur lui ouvre la porte. Séamus avait bien été embêté de devoir s'en séparer pendant quelques jours mais il avait préféré que Katherine soit conduite par lui et non par un inconnu. Avec les échauffourées qui éclataient régulièrement un peu partout dans la ville, il s'était senti plus rassuré de la savoir en de bonnes mains. Dès que la portière s'ouvrit, elle attrapa la main de son serviteur et sortit élégamment du véhicule. Elle lissa sa tenue et ajusta son chapeau. Puis elle s'avança vers la terrasse.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Greagoir qui l'accueillit dans une révérence. Il la débarrassa de son manteau avant de la conduire vers le petit salon. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas passer outre la bienséance et entrer dans la pièce avec fougue. Même si elle fondait de grands espoirs sur ses retrouvailles avec Lysandre, elle préférait la prudence avant de savoir exactement où elle marchait. Aussi elle suivit le majordome et attendit d'avoir été annoncée pour s'avancer. Ce qu'elle fit avec une grande dignité alors que les invités déjà présents la regardaient avec hébétude. Même si certains tentaient de garder un visage neutre, leurs yeux les trahissaient grandement.

Katherine garda un sourire bien qu'une sourde colère étreignait son cœur. Qui étaient-ils pour juger de sa présence ? Mais à quoi devait-elle s'attendre de la part de personnes qui l'avaient condamnée pour son départ sans savoir un dixième de ce qu'il s'était passé ? De toute façon elle n'était pas là pour se faire une place entre eux. Elle avait déjà un rang plus que convenable à Dublin et elle n'attendait rien de ces hypocrites qui étaient là à se pavaner alors qu'ils ragotaient sur l'honneur de la famille Callaghan. Elle n'était pas stupide. Même après être partie, elle avait gardé un lien avec sa région et avait suivi avec attention l'actualité comme les potins grâce au journal local auquel elle s'était abonnée.

Mais elle mit tout cela de côté pour l'instant. Elle ne devait pas attirer plus le scandale que ce que sa présence apportait. L'évolution de ses relations avec Lysandre en dépendait. Elle remarqua rapidement que sa sœur n'était pas présente mais que son époux était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au milieu de ses invités. Elle le regarda avec attention avant de s'incliner légèrement et respectueusement dans sa direction. Mais le silence perdura et la scène aurait donné l'impression que le temps s'était gelé si un vieil homme n'avait pas échappé un toussotement. Cela sembla donner l'impulsion à Lysandre de reprendre correctement son rôle. D'un mouvement gracieux, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Katherine, c'est une telle joie de te revoir après ces longs mois d'absence, lui dit-il avant de lui baiser la main avec une certaine raideur. Mais la route a dû être longue. Désires-tu te rafraichir un peu ou préfères-tu prendre place avec nous ?

- Le trajet n'a pas été si long que cela. J'ai fait escale à Galway pour déjeuner et j'en ai profité pour me reposer un peu du voyage. Mais je ne serais pas contre une tasse de thé bien chaud.

- Bien sûr. Tiens, prends donc place par ici. Greagoir ?

- Une nouvelle théière arrive d'ici une minute ou deux, monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup. Et oui, mesdames, messieurs, j'ai un majordome qui obéit à mes ordres avant même que je ne les pense, sourit Lysandre avant d'ajouter, merci Greagoir, vous m'êtes définitivement indispensable. Alors Katherine, ainsi ton époux ne sera pas présent ?

- Il est malheureusement bien trop occupé pour faire le trajet jusqu'ici. Mais je n'aurais pour rien manqué cette occasion d'être présentée à mon neveu. Mais où donc est Elizabeth, j'aurais pensé qu'elle serait déjà présente.

- Abraxas est un peu fiévreux depuis que nous sommes revenus de la chapelle pour la cérémonie. Aussi elle s'occupe de le veiller avec attention. Mais lorsque tout le monde sera arrivé, j'irai la faire chercher.

- Le vent est assez désagréable aujourd'hui. Ce pauvre enfant en a fait les frais. Mais d'ici mon départ j'aurais largement le temps de les rencontrer tous les deux.

La conversation s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'un jeune valet arriva avec un nouveau service à thé. Chacun des invités apprécia cette interruption. Il était plus qu'évident que la conversation parfaitement correcte qui avait eu lieu était uniquement protocolaire. La tension qui habitait l'hôte était flagrante. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour penser que la venue de Katherine n'était pas un bon augure pour cette célébration. Elle rajouterait juste une épaisseur au scandale qu'elle avait déjà provoqué par le passé.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula lentement au gré de l'arrivée des différents invités. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'Oscar entre dans le petit salon et ne découvre son ainée, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil, sirotant son thé. Une nouvelle fois le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que tous voyaient déjà le visage de l'homme se crisper dans une colère difficilement dissimulable. Pourtant il déglutit ses forts sentiments en saluant toute l'assemblée avec les honneurs dus à chacun. Une poignée de main, un baisemain ou un compliment, il restait un parfait gentleman. Pourtant il évita sciemment sa fille et fit comme si elle ne brillait que par son absence.

Etre absente, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux depuis presque deux ans. C'était facile pour lui de continuer à agir cordialement avec elle. Après tout, lorsque certaines mauvaises langues avaient entaché le souvenir du mariage d'Elizabeth par des ragots sur la rapidité de cette union et de son lien avec le départ de Katherine, Oscar avait publiquement indiqué qu'il ne considérait plus celle-ci comme son héritière. Sans la bannir de la famille, il avait expressément signalé qu'elle n'avait plus sa place à leurs côtés. Il avait ensuite ajouté qu'il considérait le bonheur de l'unique fille dont il était fier comme étant primordial et qu'il n'avait pu refuser de la donner à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, malgré son jeune âge.

Katherine lui aurait volontiers opposé une offensante attaque mais elle ravala ses sentiments. Un jour elle réglerait ses comptes avec son père. Un jour elle lui cracherait son amertume face à son désintérêt paternel. Un jour elle le confronterait à la force de son ressenti pour tout ce dont il n'avait pas été à la hauteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais ce serait un autre jour. Pour l'instant elle adopta une attitude réservée en faisant profil bas et en tentant de se fondre dans le décor. Elle ne parlait que lorsqu'on lui adressait directement la parole et préférait ne pas s'étendre sur la conversation.

L'ambiance se détendit progressivement alors qu'elle s'effaçait volontairement. Elle observa chacun des invités, surveilla son père d'un œil et ne manqua aucun mouvement de Lysandre. Il était encore plus beau et envoutant que dans son souvenir. Mais après tout à vingt-six ans, il jouissait des faveurs de la jeunesse combinées à la maturité de l'homme accompli. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais elle ne pouvait qu'aimer plus encore ce qu'il était devenu. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit en pensant que c'était sa sœur qui avait ses faveurs et qu'elle ne pouvait prétendre qu'à son amitié. Mais elle serait patiente, un jour il déchanterait. Après tout, Elizabeth semblait être des plus fécondes. A peine mariée et déjà elle enfantait. Une fois transformée en poule pondeuse, elle intéresserait bien moins Lysandre et alors cette amitié que Katherine comptait développer serait plus que profitable.

L'assemblée oublia totalement qu'elle était personna non grata lorsque la jeune Elizabeth arriva, tenant dans ses bras un bébé parfaitement réveillé. Il secouait vivement ses petits poings et poussa une exclamation de joie lorsque son père s'approcha de lui. Lysandre l'attrapa doucement, fier de pouvoir présenter Abraxas au monde de la haute société. L'enfant avait le beau visage rond et poupin que tous les bébés arboraient à cet âge là même s'il était légèrement rougi par la fièvre. Une touffe de cheveux clairs garnissait déjà le haut de son crâne. Et alors qu'il faisait des bulles de salive, il ravit toutes les dames autour de lui.

- Katherine ! Tu es bien là ! S'écria Elizabeth, faisant fi de son éducation pour la serrer dans ses bras.

L'ainée se raidit à ce qu'elle considéra comme une attaque. Visiblement, Elizabeth semblait toujours penser que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Que sa sœur pouvait être naïve de croire à de telles hérésies après toutes ces années. Enfanter ne l'avait vraiment pas rendu plus mature qu'avant. Mais elle avait un rôle à jouer alors maladroitement, elle lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant ses félicitations.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenue. Viens, approche-toi. Regarde comme mon fils est beau !

La plus jeune avait un sourire radieux. Celui d'une jeune maman fière de son enfant. Celui de la sœur dont le cœur débordait de joie de savoir toute sa famille réunie autour d'elle. Celui de la femme heureuse et comblée par son époux. Et Katherine trouva cela parfaitement écœurant. Aussi elle s'attarda sur les détails. Elle put alors voir que malgré un bon maquillage, de larges cernes noirs assombrissaient son regard. La fatigue avait également tiré ses traits et elle ne devait son teint frais qu'à une bonne épaisseur de poudre. Oui, Elizabeth rayonnait mais son corps n'était pas réglé sur le même diapason que son humeur.

Peu de temps après, Greagoir annonça que le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi et Lysandre invita ceux qui logeaient sur place à l'imiter en montant se changer. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et les laissa en présence de la maîtresse de maison. Katherine le suivit de loin et fut guidée à sa chambre par une domestique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne put empêcher une moue de tordre ses lèvres. Elle avait été installée dans l'aile nord. C'était très certainement la méthode de Lysandre de lui indiquer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue malgré toute leur hospitalité. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Katherine saurait s'en accommoder. Prestement elle enfila la robe élégante qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion avant de redescendre en espérant arriver avant son ancien ami. Elle voulait rester discrète pour la suite des évènements.

Quand tout le monde fut revenu, Greagoir dirigea maîtres de maison et invités dans la salle à manger. Abraxas fut confié à Ida, la servante qui s'occupait de lui lorsqu'Elizabeth n'était plus en mesure d'assurer son rôle, même si la jeune maman dut s'absenter avant la fin de l'entrée pour le nourrir. Katherine continua à se faire discrète et profita d'être assise loin de sa sœur pour ne plus avoir à la supporter. Les mets qui furent servis étaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres alors que le vin était dispensé sans aucune restriction.

Lorsque le dessert fut achevé, Lysandre attrapa sa femme par le bras pour la diriger vers la piste et donna le coup d'envoi à la réception dansante. Rapidement ils furent accompagnés par d'autres couples ravis de s'amuser. Pourtant Elizabeth prit rapidement congé après la deuxième musique. Elle fut largement excusée et poussée à aller se reposer tant que son fils lui en donnait l'occasion. Elle remercia tout le monde d'avoir répondu à leur invitation, salua tous ceux qui devaient partir dans la nuit et donna rendez-vous au petit déjeuner à ceux qui restaient dormir sur place.

Katherine la regarda partir avec un mélange de joie et de dégoût. Voilà une bien pathétique prestation que sa sœur avait offert à leurs invités. Juste un repas et deux danses. Mais au moins cela servirait ses intérêts. Sa femme couchée, Lysandre allait se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'une personne plus résistante à ses côtés pour continuer à bien présenter. Et elle serait là pour lui, s'attirant ainsi son amitié, elle en était convaincue. Mais elle allait mettre tous les atouts à son avantage. Aussi elle s'approcha d'un jeune valet pour lui indiquer que son maître désirait que l'alcool ne désemplisse pas les verres des hommes et que le thé devait être gardé chaud pour toutes les dames.

Si le jeune homme eut des doutes sur cet ordre, il ne le montra pas. Elle était la sœur de la maîtresse de maison et contrairement aux autres invités, sa voix avait une certaine valeur. Même si elle pouvait ne pas être écoutée si jamais l'ordre était inconvenant. Mais visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Après tout, Lysandre était tellement content de son héritier qu'il aurait très bien pu donner ce genre de recommandations étant donné qu'il en était déjà à un certain nombre de verres d'ingurgités.

Katherine garda tout de même un œil sur son père. S'il y avait un accro à son plan, elle était certaine qu'il viendrait de lui. Mais celui-ci ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Visiblement, il fêtait la naissance de son petit fils avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dû. Avec amertume, elle se dit qu'à un certain temps, c'était pour elle qu'il avait été fier mais cela n'avait duré que huit ans, avant que sa sœur n'arrive et qu'il ne bascule sa fierté sur elle. Si elle avait été un homme, jamais sa place n'aurait été modifiée. Elle aurait été l'héritier et rien n'aurait changé ce fait.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle laissa son ressentiment pour son père de côté pour se focaliser sur la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Le jeune valet était en train de remplir une nouvelle fois le verre de Lysandre sans que celui-ci ne s'en inquiète plus que ça. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une couleur rosée un peu tenace alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Son rire éclata vivement en même temps que ceux des personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit légèrement gai, cela aiderait à son entreprise.

Par contre le fait qu'il soit toujours entouré restait un obstacle assez conséquent. Katherine savait qu'elle aurait plus de chance de l'approcher s'il était seul. Aussi, attendant que le bon moment arrive, elle se déplaça discrètement dans un coin, et tenta de se fondre dans le décor. Et au bout d'une heure, elle commençait sérieusement à ruminer son inaction. Heureusement, la salle de bal avait largement désemplie. Ceux qui n'avaient pas prévu de dormir sur place étaient presque tous partis en laissant toutes leurs félicitations au jeune père.

Elle ne dut attendre qu'une demi-heure de plus pour voir enfin les choses bouger. Elle s'éclipsa en sentant le mouvement arriver. Elle passa devant le majordome en lui signifiant que la soirée avait été des plus agréables avant de monter l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage des invités avec la bougie qu'il lui avait transmise au passage. Si l'électricité avait été installée dans toutes les chambres, les pièces communes, les escaliers et les couloirs ne pouvaient être parcourus de nuit qu'avec une torche. Le manoir était grand et il fallait du temps pour correctement l'équiper.

Elle entra dans sa chambre avec dans l'idée de se rafraichir un instant. Elle s'approcha du broc et de la bassine avant d'attraper une serviette qu'elle mouilla légèrement. Elle s'humidifia les tempes, le cou et le décolleté. Cela lui fit du bien et elle en soupira d'aise. Puis elle essuya l'excédant d'eau avant de vérifier son apparence dans le miroir. Elle se remit une touche de maquillage et enfila son manteau avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant qu'une partie des autres dames n'arrivent après avoir pris congé dans les règles de l'art. Katherine ricana en se disant qu'une nouvelle fois elle les avait bafouées en quittant la salle en catimini.

Elle ouvrit la porte et glissa son regard dans l'obscurité afin de vérifier que personne ne pourrait la surprendre. Elle voulait rester discrète et elle connaissait malheureusement bien ces fêtes où les invités finissaient par se promener presque partout sous le couvert de chercher un coin tranquille. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mais que des voix s'élevaient pas très loin, Katherine sortit prestement pour se diriger vers la tour du fond pour descendre discrètement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas au premier étage. De toute façon, il était désert depuis le décès des parents de Lysandre. Par contre, lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle prit plus de précautions. Elle était dans la partie des domestiques et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse voir. Bien sûr, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à être levés à part ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle, mais la prudence était mère de sureté.

D'un coup d'œil, elle vit le jeu d'ombres que les torches reflétaient tout le long du couloir principal de cette aile. Il était vide et plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps. Elle se décala vers la partie sous l'escalier avant d'attraper le gros anneau en fer qui était dans le sol. D'un coup sec, elle tira dessus, ouvrant ainsi une trappe. Les gonds grincèrent et elle se tourna vivement pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait à cette alerte. Avec soulagement, elle se remit à son entreprise. Une fois le passage entièrement ouvert, elle agrippa sa grande robe et la maudit en repensant à ses tenues moins encombrantes dont elle disposait quand elle était enfant.

Elle commença à descendre la petite échelle à tâtons et avec difficulté étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas ses pieds. Arrivée à mi-hauteur, elle attrapa la cordelette attachée à la trappe et tira dessus pour refermer le passage derrière elle. Puis elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à sentir le sol humide et terreux sous ses chaussures à talons. Ne relâchant pas la prise sur la robe, elle avança dans l'espèce de petit vestibule avant d'ouvrir la nouvelle porte qui s'offrait à elle.

C'était la cave. La cavité était grande et spacieuse. Un grand nombre de bouteilles étaient disposées sur des étagères, des légumes occupaient une bonne part de la pièce ainsi que d'autres vivres qui pouvaient se conserver facilement. Mais de tout cela, Katherine s'en moquait bien. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la niche la plus lointaine avant de déposer sa bougie sur une caisse en bois. Puis, d'un mouvement décidé, elle déplaça quelques vieilles boites empilées pour en dégager le mur. Là elle laissa ses doigts se faufiler sur les joints entre les pierres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soulève un petit loquet.

Un claquement sec se fit entendre faisant sourire Katherine. Sur une pensée pour l'oncle Pádraig, elle poussa le montant. C'était une porte secrète, recouverte d'une fine couche de pierres afin de ne pas la différencier avec le reste du mur. Elle rattrapa sa bougie, passa dans la nouvelle salle et referma le passage. Elle continua tout en faisant bien attention où elle posait les pieds. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la porte qu'elle laissa sur sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'utiliser pour l'instant. Elle arriva à une nouvelle ouverture qu'elle fit pivoter plus facilement car elle était du bon côté du mécanisme secret. La salle qui s'ouvrit à elle était vide. Il n'y avait rien ici depuis bien des années. D'après ce que Pádraig leur avait appris, à Lysandre et elle, ce souterrain avait été créé pour sauver la famille en cas d'attaque.

Il reliait les deux ailes du manoir en passant sous le jardin d'hiver. Mais la partie centrale avait été refermée par un système complexe uniquement connu à l'époque par les maîtres du manoir mais qui s'était un peu perdu avec le temps. Ceci afin que les ennemis se retrouvent bloqués devant un mur sans se douter que les habitants étaient en train de fuir par la porte que Katherine avait dédaignée et qui menait jusqu'aux écuries par un souterrain. Si la partie côté dépendance était utilisée pour conserver nourritures et boissons, celle du côté des pièces communes n'avait jamais réellement servi. Dans un temps, on y avait stocké des affaires dont on n'avait plus l'utilité mais bien vite, l'immense grenier lui avait été largement préféré.

Katherine put arriver à destination sans encombre autre que la saleté et les araignées qu'elle avait rencontrées. Là elle monta doucement la nouvelle échelle avant d'ouvrir légèrement la trappe. Elle jeta un œil pour voir qu'il y avait un peu de passage dans le couloir de l'aile sud mais rien qu'elle ne pourrait gérer. Des rires arrivèrent jusqu'à elle mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Aussi elle sortit prestement de la cave, referma le passage et monta vivement à l'étage. Elle aurait le temps de redescendre plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il était évident qu'elle ne ferait pas bon effet devant Lysandre en restant couverte de poussière.

Sans aucun scrupule, elle entra dans la partie des maîtres de maison. Le couloir était silencieux et sombre. Katherine cacha légèrement la lueur de sa bougie de la main et avança sur la pointe des pieds. Un froissement la fit sursauter alors qu'elle passait devant une porte entrouverte. La chambre d'enfant si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se relever. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de frais. Il était calculateur. Elle venait de découvrir que sa sœur s'était endormie au chevet de son fils.

Fière de cette découverte, Katherine entra sans hésiter dans une autre pièce. Une qu'elle connaissait bien car c'était la chambre de Lysandre. Enfin la chambre parentale maintenant. Elle ne s'attarda pas à examiner les changements depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, il s'agissait du cabinet de toilette personnel. Quelle ironie que de se refaire une beauté ici … Cette fois, elle prit tout son temps pour quitter son manteau crotté, enlever la saleté de ses mains, supprimer les toiles d'araignée de ses cheveux et rehausser son décolleté.

Décidant qu'il était plus que temps de passer à l'acte, elle fit demi-tour, non sans avoir dérobé une bougie neuve. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée alors que deux hommes sortaient du fumoir en parlant et riant fortement. Elle se cacha dans la tour mais visiblement, ils étaient en état d'ébriété suffisamment avancé pour ne pas la voir. Mais quand elle les entendit rire du fait que Lysandre était complètement saoul, elle se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait un défaut dans son plan. Comment pourrait-elle se retrouver seule avec lui alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où il était passé depuis son départ ? Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Aussi elle se hissa sur ses orteils pour pouvoir passer sa main le long de la corniche au dessus de la porte extérieure. En plus de la porte principale, de la sortie par le salon d'hiver et de la porte de service dans la tour du côté des domestiques, il y avait une quatrième sortie au manoir, dans cette tour sud. Mais elle était rarement utilisée et pour ne pas en perdre la clé, celle-ci avait été rangée au dessus. Et visiblement, les années passaient mais rien ne changeait pour cela car ses doigts heurtèrent l'objet de ses convoitises. Le temps d'un soupir et elle était dehors.

D'un pas rapide, elle arriva sur la terrasse arrière où elle prit un instant place sur un banc. Elle frictionna ses bras en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à reprendre son manteau. Certes il était sale, mais il lui aurait tenu chaud. En novembre, les nuits étaient bien fraiches. Pourtant, elle oublia rapidement le froid qui lui engourdissait les doigts car des voix, venant du salon d'hiver, l'intriguèrent. Se levant sans un bruit, elle s'avança pour mieux écouter. C'était un couple qui semblait vouloir plus qu'une discussion aimable. Mais ce n'était ni les gloussements de la femme, ni les avances avinées de l'homme qui l'intéressait. Le simple fait que le mari de l'ingénue devait jouer aux cartes autour d'un verre et d'un cigare pendant que la femme de l'entreprenant goujat devait dormir tranquillement était passablement pathétique.

Pourtant ce fut la phrase indiquant que Lysandre ne pourrait pas les surprendre car il était dans son bureau alors qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés de la salle de bal qui fit l'émoustilla. Visiblement la soirée était finie et seuls quelques irréductibles joueraient encore quelques heures dans la salle de jeux du deuxième étage étaient encore éveillées. Le jeune père avait dû s'isoler avant de monter dans sa chambre. Katherine se fit ironiquement la remarque que son père aussi faisait ainsi afin de faire retomber la pression avant de pouvoir correctement se reposer. Comme quoi, Oscar n'avait engendré que deux filles mais il avait réussi à se trouver le fils qu'il avait tant voulu pour lui transmettre ses habitudes.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, elle se pressa vers la tour, rentra et referma tout correctement. Puis vérifiant les dires du couple adultérin sur la tranquillité des couloirs, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Celle-ci était entrouverte et elle put largement voir Lysandre avachi dans son fauteuil, un air ravi sur le visage. Pourtant Katherine n'entra pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas par état de conscience, mais parce que c'était dans cette même pièce que s'était joué leur dernier tête à tête et que si elle devait se rapprocher de lui, jamais elle ne le pourrait ici.

Alors elle se contenta de l'observer, discrètement, et de se repaitre de son image. Il était tellement séduisant, ainsi abandonné à son euphorie. Il avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, les joues rougies et la chemise légèrement ouverte sur ses clavicules. Katherine déglutit. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait être amie avec lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait se _contenter_ d'être ami avec lui. Elle aurait toujours besoin de plus et ça lui serait refusé. Amèrement elle se dit que tout son plan tombait à l'eau alors qu'elle y avait mis tant d'espoir. Profondément dégoûtée, elle fit un pas en arrière avant de se glisser vers l'escalier de la tour. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se penchait pour rouvrir la trappe, elle se figea. Non, elle ne pourrait pas être amie avec lui, mais elle pouvait être tellement plus …

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle monta à l'étage, vérifia qu'Elizabeth était toujours endormie avant d'aller récupérer son manteau dans le cabinet de toilette et de se faufiler dans le salon privé de cette aile. Elle y attendrait que Lysandre remonte, sans pour autant se faire voir. Elle ne lui proposerait plus son amitié, comme elle l'avait prévue, mais plutôt de lui fournir une amante passionnée pour lui faire oublier que sa femme était bien trop jeune pour gérer correctement son statut de mère tout en conservant son rôle de maîtresse de chambre.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Lysandre arriva rapidement à l'étage. Katherine attendit qu'il soit entré dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que sa femme et son fils allaient bien. Puis elle se glissa dans le couloir pour venir écouter contre la porte afin de savoir quand il serait enfin couché. Au froissement de tissus, elle sut exactement le bon moment. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte pour le voir allongé sur son lit, tout habillé, la veste de son costume négligemment abandonnée sur le sol alors qu'il commençait déjà à ronfler.

Elle posa ses chaussures à l'entrée, contourna le lit pour s'approcher au mieux de celui qu'elle aimait et plaça sa bougie sur le chevet. Après l'avoir longuement regardé, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue rappeuse du jeune homme et en apprécia le frisson qu'elle récolta. De la pulpe de ses doigts, elle fit glisser la caresse le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou avant de finir sur les clavicules. Elle buta contre la chemise et ne mit qu'un instant avant de défaire délicatement le premier bouton pour pouvoir élargir son attention. Rapidement le bouton suivant fut également enlevé puis celui d'après. Pourtant elle fut arrêtée dans son élan lorsqu'une main virile se referma sur son poignet.

- Shhhht, le coupa-t-elle quand elle réagit qu'il s'était éveillé et qu'il allait la réprimander.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix pâteuse de l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

- Tu t'es couché tout habillé, tu vas mal dormir et il est important que le maître de maison soit impeccable dès le petit matin. Laisse-toi faire, je ne vais pas te manger, juste t'aider à te débarrasser de ce costume qui n'a pas sa place dans ton lit.

Lysandre la regarda avec attention et elle dut réprimer un sourire. Il avait bien trop bu pour avoir les idées claires. Il sembla mener une lutte intérieure acharnée pendant quelques instants avant de refermer les yeux. Il lui murmura un « très bien » puis relâcha sa prise. Katherine avait gagné la première manche et le savait. Elle fit sauter le bouton suivant en prenant grand soin d'effleurer la peau en dessous. Une fois la chemise grande ouverte, elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules en caressant largement le ventre puis les pectoraux frémissants de Lysandre, afin de lui retirer doucement le vêtement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de plier la chemise et la laissa retomber au sol. Par contre elle regarda avidement le torse nu et offert qui s'offrait à elle et où la bougie s'amusait à projeter sensuellement des arabesques d'ombre et de lumière. Puis du bout des doigts, elle dessina mille œuvres d'art sur cette peau pâle et fut pleinement satisfaite quand un soupir d'appréciation s'éleva. Taquine, elle fit courir ses mains sur les flans sensibles de Lysandre et s'amusa de la contraction qu'elle suscita. Mais bien vite elle revint sur son ventre pour faufiler son index à la lisière du pantalon. Un léger gémissement l'incita à en profiter un peu plus. Les boutons du pantalon ne lui résistèrent pas longtemps et Katherine sentit sa respiration s'accélérer pendant qu'elle faisait descendre le vêtement avec une lenteur affolante.

Visiblement, malgré qu'il ne soit pas en total possession de ses moyens intellectuels, Lysandre savourait ce traitement. Sa fière virilité dressée au milieu de sa toison de boucles claires en était la preuve. Pourtant, la perte de chaleur dut le faire sortir de sa léthargie car il se redressa légèrement les sourcils froncés. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, aussi elle le rallongea en poussant doucement sur ses épaules avant de lui sourire et de se lever. Il allait de nouveau se redresser pour lui opposer verbalement une résistance, mais toute réprimande se perdit quelque part entre ses yeux et sa bouche lorsque Katherine défit sa robe qui s'échoua au sol dans un froissement de soie.

Lysandre était un homme qui aimait les femmes. Elle le savait. Même si elle s'était voilée la face lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle n'avait pu qu'entendre les histoires de ses coucheries avec les servantes ou encore les demoiselles du comté qu'il emmenait en balade dans ses montagnes. Et cela lui avait été confirmé lorsque des rumeurs sur ses exploits au lit lors de son voyage de cinq ans avaient circulé après son retour. Elle ne savait pas comment les gens avaient été au courant. Peut-être qu'il s'était lui-même vanté autour de quelques pintes de bière ou verres de whiskey. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lysandre était sensible aux charmes des femmes et elle comptait bien en profiter. Comme pour la conforter dans son idée, il se rallongea en la regardant, les yeux brillants de désir et le sexe fermement érigé vers elle.

La jeune femme sut à ce moment là qu'elle avait réussi. Non, jamais il ne pourrait être son ami. Il ne l'accepterait pas et elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais ils allaient trouver un autre terrain d'entente. S'aidant d'un mouvement souple et sensuel, Katherine monta sur le lit et s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant. Elle fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser avant de lui refuser ses lèvres en s'écartant. Elle refit une approche et quand il releva la tête pour l'approcher, elle s'éloigna de nouveau, s'attirant un grognement. Finalement, à la troisième tentative, elle ne put s'esquiver car il glissa brusquement une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et s'empara avec exigence de ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut fougueux et fiévreux. Katherine savourait de nouveau le plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Son corps était embrasé d'un désir que jamais Séamus ne lui avait provoqué. Il était évident que la différence venait de l'amour qu'elle portait à Lysandre et de l'indifférence que son mari lui inspirait. Elle mit fin au baiser pour goûter ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou et son buste. Elle s'enivrait de son odeur teintée de sueur et d'alcool tout en se perdant dans ses soupirs. L'instant était tant chargé d'un érotisme qu'elle n'espérait plus, que sa propre tête lui en tournait. Elle était tellement prise dans son plaisir qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'une main vint envelopper un de ses seins. Dire que Lysandre avait voulu la priver de ça en la rejetant deux ans plus tôt !

Katherine perdit le contrôle de la situation lorsqu'il inversa leur position et qu'elle se retrouva agréablement recouverte du poids de son amant. Rapidement, la main qui la caressait fut remplacée par une bouche avide faisant naitre des milliers de frissons dans tout son corps. Les doigts douloureusement crispés sur les cheveux presque blonds de Lysandre, le corps s'arquant à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser qui lui était prodigué, elle était plongée dans un monde de volupté. Ses lèvres furent de nouveau ravies avec fougue. Son gémissement répondit au grognement du jeune homme. Et quand il se glissa enfin en elle, la seule pensée qui lui vint, fut que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi pleinement entière depuis des années.

Plus tard, alors que la tension de leurs corps humides de sueur retombait sur leurs respirations affolées, Katherine sourit. Lorsque Lysandre se retira pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, Katherine souleva doucement ses paupières pour le regarder. Quand un ronflement lui apprit qu'il s'était endormi parfaitement repus, Katherine pensa. Et quelle meilleure pensée que de savoir qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec l'homme que sa sœur lui avait volé, dans le lit conjugal de celle-ci alors qu'Elizabeth dormait juste de l'autre côté du couloir, avec son fils …

* * *

**Et voilà, Abraxas vient de faire son entrée dans le monde et Katherine met les pieds dans le plat ... à votre avis, comment Lysandre et Elizabeth vont-ils réagir suite à cette coucherie ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous. Je poste avec un peu d'avance mais demain sera une journée de fou au boulot donc j'ai préféré avancer la publication plutôt que d'oublier et de poster avec du retard … et oui, vive la période de noel !**

**Sinon, vous n'aimez pas Katherine ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, bientôt vous allez la détester ! Et oui, c'est une garce et bien plus encore, vous allez en avoir un nouvel aperçu aujourd'hui mais ce sera pire encore par la suite !**

**Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a presque un mois ! Je suis contente de moi car ce n'était pas gagné. Mais je suis loin d'avoir retrouvé mon rythme. Aussi je vous donne rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour la suite, et je serai alors en mesure de vous dire si je peux reprendre mon rythme de publication normale ou si je reste encore un peu sur celle actuelle.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Que Noël soit familial et joyeux et que la nouvelle année démarre magnifiquement pour tous !**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et je vous donne rendez-vous le 2 janvier 2013 pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Lysandre sut parfaitement que la journée serait difficile. L'affreux mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes était déjà à lui tout seul une terrible épreuve à supporter. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu autant. Il aurait pu craindre pour l'image qu'il avait donné à ses invités mais si les souvenirs de la fin de soirée étaient pris dans un brouillard intense, il se rappelait très bien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à presque deux heures après le départ d'Elizabeth. Il n'avait donc aucun souci à ce faire de ce côté-là. Et puis, ce n'était pas une veillée funèbre qu'ils avaient célébrée mais une nouvelle vie. Il était donc normal qu'en tant que père d'un jeune héritier, il s'amuse plus encore que les autres.

Avec un soupir, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, prêt à les refermer si jamais la lumière était trop forte. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Après avoir tant bu et s'être couché tard, il était plus que surpris de s'être réveillé aussi tôt. Ou alors quelque chose l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il se concentra sur le silence tout autour de lui en s'exaspérant après les sifflements qui lui emplissaient les oreilles. Mais au-delà de cela, il ne détecta rien d'extraordinaire. Peut-être un animal avait-il crié à l'extérieur mais il était sceptique. Pour le sortir de son sommeil de gueule de bois, il aurait fallu plus qu'un hurlement dans la vallée.

Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos en grimaçant. Rien que ce mouvement augmentait sa migraine. Il avait réellement bu plus que de raison ! Pourtant, dans ses limbes encore un brin alcoolisées, il ne put que s'étonner de sentir le drap glisser directement sur lui. Il ne se rappelait déjà pas comment il était rentré dans sa chambre alors savoir ce qu'il faisait nu était un autre mystère. Enfin il pouvait être rassuré de bien être dans ses appartements, il l'avait remarqué dans la faible lueur des braises encore rougeoyantes. Mais sa pensée s'arrêta là lorsqu'il sentit une peau veloutée le frôler avant qu'un corps aussi nu que le sien ne se blottisse tendrement contre lui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait qu'il y avait finalement une bonne raison pour qu'il soit nu. Soit Elizabeth avait fini par le rejoindre soit elle était déjà là quand il était arrivé. Mais dans tout les cas, ils avaient fêté leur première nuit sans être dérangés par Abraxas de la plus exquise façon qu'il connaisse. Malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait la tête dans un étau à la limite du tolérable, il tenta de se tourner pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sauf qu'une violente nausée remonta brutalement dans sa gorge. Voilà donc ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il ouvrit prestement le lit pour s'extirper des couvertures avant de courir vers le cabinet de toilette pour vomir une bonne partie de l'alcool qui avait macéré toute la nuit dans son estomac. C'était franchement désagréable. Cela avait empiré son mal de tête. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à s'allonger et attendre que Greagoir lui apporte le remède miracle d'Aveleen. Il ne savait pas d'où elle le tenait et aurait espéré que le goût soit meilleur, mais au moins après l'avoir avalé, il avait une chance de pouvoir profiter un peu de la journée. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui indiqua qu'il avait une mine défaite, des yeux cernés de noir et que son charme naturel était bien terni.

Il se rinça la bouche et se rafraichit vivement. Il avait toujours des crampes intestinales, aurait donné cher pour finir d'évacuer ce qui le dérangeait et espérait presque que son cerveau ait fini une bonne fois pour toute de bouillir. Et comme il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir, il avait également froid. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il quitta la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre. Il n'osait même pas s'approcher d'Elizabeth de crainte de l'épouvanter par son apparence. Un long frisson le secoua en lui donnant la chair de poule lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habillé. Son père en aurait certainement fait une crise, mais il se décida à allumer lui-même la cheminée. De plus, les braises étant toujours chaudes, il n'aurait pas de mal à refaire partir le feu. Et au moins cela l'excuserait auprès de sa femme pour le sordide spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Il passa une épaisse robe de chambre, avant de s'accroupir devant la cheminée. Il attrapa quelques buchettes et buches avant de souffler pour raviver les braises. Greagoir avait été offusqué lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'un kit de démarrage pour le feu reste dans sa chambre alors que normalement, les servantes apportaient à chaque fois ce dont elles avaient besoin pour allumer les cheminées. Mais cette excentricité était finalement devenue naturelle et il en était ravi. Après tout, pendant son voyage, afin de se fondre dans la masse, il avait effectué des travaux bien plus difficiles encore.

Une fois qu'il eut obtenu une bonne flambée, il se redressa doucement. Le changement de position n'était pas pour arranger son état. Il avisa une bouteille de parfum d'Elizabeth et ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir que lorsqu'il était petit et malade, sa mère lui imbibait un mouchoir de son eau de toilette pour l'aider. Si cela ne le soignait pas, au moins l'odeur qui s'imprégnait à ses narines était bien plus agréable que celle de ses régurgitations. Aussi il attrapa le flacon, l'ouvrit et respira avidement la douce fringance qui s'en dégagea.

Non, cela n'était définitivement pas un remède contre son mal mais au moins, c'était agréable. Il reposa l'objet sur la commode et se décida à retourner s'allonger. Pourtant il s'arrêta au pied du lit. Avec la nouvelle lueur que la cheminée apportait, il ne put que remarquer quelques détails surprenants. En particulier les longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller qui n'avaient rien de la chevelure couleur miel de sa femme. Ils étaient bruns. D'un coup, une vague gelée se répandit dans son corps lui faisant totalement oublier sa nausée. La brume épaisse qui avait pris place dans son esprit et qui couvrait les souvenirs de la fin de soirée s'effilocha brusquement comme si on avait tiré dessus.

Il était rentré seul et titubant dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié qu'Abraxas dormait bien. Il avait remarqué qu'il semblait aller mieux et qu'Elizabeth s'était endormie dans la chaise à bascule. Puis sans un bruit, ou du moins pour quelqu'un qui avait trop bu, il avait traversé le couloir. Il avait jeté ses chaussures et sa veste quelque part dans la pièce et il les retrouva d'un regard. Puis il s'était allongé dans l'idée de se reposer un instant avant de finir de se changer. Le reste lui apparut comme dans un rêve, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait trompé sa femme avec ce qui lui semblait un entrain malsain.

Profondément dégoûté par son comportement mais également bouillonnant de colère contre Katherine et sa perfidie, il quitta la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Il écouta doucement à la porte de la chambre de son fils et fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit. Puis il se dirigea vers le dressing pour se choisir une tenue avant de s'enfermer dans le salon privé. Il avait besoin de faire le point et de contenir la rage qu'il sentait enfler en lui, s'il ne voulait pas attirer le scandale une nouvelle fois sur sa famille.

Katherine avait profité du fait qu'il ait trop bu pour entrer dans son lit. Jamais il n'aurait répondu à ses avances s'il avait eu les idées un peu plus claires. Avec un ricanement d'énervement, il se promit de nouveau de ne plus atteindre un tel état ébriété et il sut avec conviction que cette fois il respecterait cet engagement afin d'éviter ce genre d'évènements. Mais le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il était coupable. Certes il n'avait eu pas la pleine maitrise de ses capacités mais il aurait pu résister un peu plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait. Avec dégoût, le souvenir de sa rapide reddition face à la nudité de Katherine s'imposa à lui.

Il s'était laissé guider par ses instincts premiers et son abstinence forcée depuis les dernières semaines de grossesses d'Elizabeth. Ce n'avait été qu'un soulagement physique pour lui mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait trompé sa femme et trahi les engagements qu'il avait prononcés le jour de leur mariage. Comment avait-il pu faire cela alors qu'il l'aimait avec tant de force ? Comment pourrait-il maintenant la regarder en face alors qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se regarder lui-même dans un miroir ?

Son regard tomba sur le manteau de Katy. Avec rage il jeta une bonbonnière au sol sans pour autant en retirer la moindre satisfaction. Non, détruire ce salon le défoulerait certainement mais ne calmerait pas sa colère. Il devait prendre des résolutions rapidement pour enrailler la gangrène avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il laissait Katherine parader devant ses invités, il courrait à sa perte. Car elle ne garderait pas sa langue. Si elle était assez perfide pour profiter de lui comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, alors rien ne l'arrêterait. Il devait l'éloigner définitivement de sa famille.

Animé d'une farouche résolution, Lysandre attrapa une bougie qu'il alluma avant de sortir de la pièce où il s'était isolé. Il se dirigea prestement vers le salon de détente situé au dessus du hall. Il prit l'escalier qui débouchait juste devant l'aile des dépendances. Il s'avança d'un pas silencieux vers les chambres des domestiques. Il tenta de se souvenir ce que lui avait dit Greagoir de l'organisation pour loger les chauffeurs des invités dormants sur place avant de se diriger vers la chambre qui devait être celle qu'il cherchait. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

Il avisa les deux lits qui lui étaient présentés avant de pincer ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le chauffeur de Katherine. Il s'approcha doucement du premier lit et observa le premier occupant. Non, c'était le celui des Conhúir. Il fit demi-tour pour s'approcher du deuxième lit et secoua vivement l'épaule de l'homme. Il le regarda s'éveiller en sursaut avant de lui imposer le silence. Il vérifia que l'autre type dormait toujours avant de lui faire signe de lui suivre. Une fois dans le couloir et la porte refermée, Lysandre se força à inspirer profondément. Il n'était pas en colère après ce pauvre gars, il ne devait pas se tromper de cible.

- Katherine ne se sent pas bien et désire rentrer chez elle au plus tôt, préparez-vous et soyez prêt avec la voiture d'ici dix minutes. Passez par la cuisine pour vous prendre quelque chose à manger. Vous ne pourrez pas faire le trajet le ventre vide.

- Sauf votre respect, si madame n'est pas bien, prendre la voiture n'est pas recommander, monsieur.

- Elle n'est pas malade à proprement parler.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous n'avez rien à comprendre mais à obéir. Ramenez votre maîtresse chez vous, je vous l'ordonne.

Bien que n'ayant pas élevé la voix, le ton de Lysandre ne supportait aucune contestation. Le chauffeur ne s'y trompa pas. Madame Ó Sullivan avait eu un comportement déplacé envers le maître de maison et il la mettait proprement à la porte. Il s'inclina avant de rentrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pour assembler ses quelques affaires. Au moins l'héritier Malfoy avait la décence de leur éviter le déshonneur public en la jetant dehors devant une partie des membres de la haute société.

Une fois cela fait, Lysandre remonta vers sa chambre. Il était temps de s'occuper de celle qu'il avait appréciée dans le temps et qu'il haïssait maintenant profondément. Il vérifia tout de même qu'Elizabeth et Abraxas dormaient toujours. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Il avait bien remarqué un instant plus tôt que même les servantes chargées d'allumer les cheminées avant que quiconque ne descende n'étaient pas encore levées. Finalement, c'était une chance pour lui que l'alcool l'ait rendu malade au point de devoir se lever une toute petite poignée d'heures après qu'il se soit couché.

Tentant de maintenir à un niveau correct son ressentiment, le jeune homme rentra dans sa propre chambre. Une grimace de dégoût enlaidit ses traits. Oui il allait se débarrasser de Katherine, mais malgré cela, il allait devoir vivre avec la culpabilité de ses actes. Tous les soirs, quand il s'allongerait aux côtés de sa femme dans ce lit, il ne pourrait que penser à sa tromperie. Mais même s'il avait eu un moyen d'oublier ses actes, jamais il ne l'aurait utilisé. Il avait décidé de se punir en vivant avec ce secret peu reluisant sans en dire un seul mot à personne.

Et surtout pas à sa tendre épouse. Cela pourrait la détruire, elle qui croyait tant à l'image parfaite qu'elle s'était créée de sa sœur. Ce serait briser ses rêves alors qu'ils la rendaient tellement plus rayonnante. C'était son côté innocent qui faisait la plus grande partie de son charme. Sans compter que Lysandre n'était pas certain de savoir comment elle réagirait en apprenant sa propre trahison. Son rôle d'époux était de la protéger. Et il comptait bien le faire en ne lui disant rien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps alangui au milieu de ses draps. Il aurait pu trouver ce spectacle beau si les choses avaient été différentes. Katherine était séduisante, c'était un fait qu'il avait déclaré acquis depuis longtemps. Mais sa nudité, ainsi exposée et léchée par la lueur tremblotante des flammes de la cheminée, offrirait de merveilleuses perspectives à n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. Pourtant Lysandre resta froid en la regardant. La rage fermait ses yeux à n'importe quelle tentation de la chair. Il s'approcha du lit et agrippa vivement Katherine par le bras. Il la tira hors des draps alors qu'elle glapissait de surprise et de frayeur mélangée. Puis il la poussa dans un fauteuil avant de lui jeter sa robe au visage.

- Lysandre ? Mais qu …

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, grogna-t-il. Habille-toi.

- Lys …

- Habille-toi ! Ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre.

Katherine le regarda attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. Ses si beaux yeux verts brillaient d'une intense colère à peine contenue. Si le brusque réveil l'avait désarçonnée, elle commençait à remettre ses esprits en place. Le souvenir de leur étreinte passionnée lui apporta une bouffée de chaleur mais le visage crispé de rage de son amant ne lui autorisait aucune digression. Elle avait espéré qu'il accepte la situation malgré une très certaine contrariété. La réalité en était bien loin. Il n'assumait même pas d'avoir couché avec elle. Il reportait même la faute sur elle alors qu'il était aussi empressé qu'elle. Mue par une soudaine fureur, elle se leva pour lui faire face tout en laissant sa robe retomber au sol.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, répondit-elle avec force.

Avec sournoiserie, elle croisa ses bras en faisant bien attention à ce que sa poitrine reste parfaitement visible et rehaussée. Nue et ses atouts en valeur, elle avait plus de chance d'atteindre son but. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas et elle le sentit durement passé. Sans s'y préparer, elle vit la rage de Lysandre envahir ses yeux et bouillonner comme de la lave en fusion. Un instant après, il la giflait violemment d'un revers de main, la renvoyant au fond du fauteuil. Katherine posa sa main sur sa joue brulante et le regarda complètement ébahie de son geste.

- Et bien tu vas devoir apprendre où est ta place une bonne fois pour toute. Si j'ai toléré ta venue ici, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à ma femme. Tu m'aurais fait un immense cadeau en restant cloitrée chez toi comme tu l'avais déjà fait pour notre mariage. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter une dernière fois. Plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras de moi ou de ma famille. Tu n'es rien aux yeux de ton père depuis ta fuite et tu le sais très bien.

- Comme si cela m'importait.

- Tais-toi ! Désormais tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux qu'une immonde trainée. Même une prostituée a plus d'honneur que toi car elle se prostitue pour vivre et non pour son plaisir.

- Je ne suis …

- Quand on vient se vautrer sans vergogne dans le lit du mari de sa sœur, on accepte en silence la comparaison avec la pire des catins, coupa vivement Lysandre le regard toujours menaçant. Si tu voulais que je te haïsse, tu as parfaitement réussi. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas te retrouver nue dans le froid, tu enfiles ta robe. Tu as deux minutes et pas une de plus avant que je ne te jette dehors.

Katherine lui lança un regard haineux qu'il lui rendit avec autant de ressentiments. Elle se leva avec raideur avant de ramasser sa robe qu'elle passa avec des gestes brusques. A peine avait-elle noué le dernier lacet que Lysandre l'attrapait par le bras et la trainait dans les couloirs puis les escaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, quelques bruits du côté de l'aile des domestiques leur indiquèrent qu'il y aurait bientôt du monde pour nettoyer la salle de bal avant que les invités ne se lèvent. Lysandre pressa le pas avant d'ouvrir d'un mouvement brusque la porte d'entrée. Il poussa la jeune femme dehors et referma la porte sur eux.

- Sache que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Si par malheur nos chemins venaient à se croiser à nouveau, tu essuieras mon courroux avant d'affronter tes actes devant ton père.

- Il ne me fait pas peur. Il a arrêté d'être mon père depuis bien longtemps. Quant à toi, tu ne pourras rien me faire si tu ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ne soit divulgué. Tu vois, je ne crains pas grand-chose. Je dirais même que je te tiens au creux de la main.

- Et je doute que Séamus sache que tu n'étais plus vierge quand tu l'as épousé, n'est-ce pas ? Comment crois-tu que sa famille prendra le fait que celle qu'il a mariée n'était pas aussi vertueuse qu'elle l'avait laissé croire ?

Katherine grinça des dents en laissant sa colère déformer son visage. Il avait raison. Elle le tenait par son secret et lui par le sien.

- Tu ne pourras jamais le prouver, ricana-t-elle.

- Toi non plus, Katy. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. Et nous savons très bien qui de nous deux sera écouté. Une question de bonne réputation je crois.

Un élan de rage monta en elle avant qu'un frisson ne la sorte de ses pensées. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses bras nus.

- Mon manteau et le reste de mes affaires sont restés à l'étage. Je dois les récupérer.

- Je vais t'épargner cette peine. Tu as voulu jouer, maintenant tu assumes. Puisses-tu mourir de froid que je ne m'en soucierais pas. J'entends ta voiture arriver. Si j'avais le moindre scrupule je t'aurais envoyé tes affaires, mais je n'en ai pas et je ferais tout brûler.

- Et comment expliqueras-tu mon absence ce matin au petit déjeuner ?

- Tu m'as toi-même fourni l'excuse il y a deux ans. Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu pars sur un coup de tête au milieu de la nuit.

La voiture se gara dans la cour devant eux mais aucun ne bougea. L'air était lourd autour d'eux malgré la température fraiche. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à partir, Lysandre lui attrapa le bras en la faisant grimacer. La poigne était une nouvelle fois farouche et elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir un hématome se former sur sa peau blanche. Il ouvrit la portière vivement avant de la jeter sur le siège. Le chauffeur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la scène dans le rétroviseur. Il n'aurait pas dû car ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il pourrait toujours justifier cela par un souci de vérifier que sa maîtresse n'était pas agressée.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous, Katherine. Trouve-toi une autre occupation que celle de vouloir détruire ma famille.

- Ma sœur …

- Quelle sœur ? Ne viens pas me sortir maintenant le couplet sur le lien fraternel que tu n'as eu de cesse de dénigrer auparavant. Par contre, juste un conseil, occupe-toi un peu de ta famille, celle que tu es censée former avec les Ó Sullivan, sinon tu finiras ta vie seule et certainement sans le sou avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il t'arrivait.

Katherine voulut lui répondre mais son regard l'en dissuada. Elle n'était pas sur son terrain cette fois et il y avait un témoin. Son propre chauffeur. Elle ne pouvait se discréditer plus devant lui car déjà, sans rien dire de leur affaire, Lysandre l'avait posée en tant que responsable de ce départ et non victime d'abus comme elle aurait préféré. Un instant après et sur ordre du jeune chef de famille, la voiture démarra dans un tourbillon de poussières. Elle venait de perdre la face et la bataille.

Lysandre ne s'attarda pas pour regarder le véhicule s'éloigner. Cela aurait été donner de l'importance à Katherine alors qu'il ne lui en portait plus aucune. Il rentra rapidement et s'éclipsa vivement dans les étages pour ne pas se faire voir. Sa présence si tôt et son aspect débraillé aurait été un affront à son rang et au travail de ses gens. Il arriva à l'étage des invités alors que son cœur battait férocement. La colère qui l'avait animé était un peu retombée grâce au départ de la jeune femme mais l'adrénaline l'empêchait de réfléchir à la situation. Il trouva sans problème la chambre où elle aurait dû passer la nuit car il avait lui-même donné la répartition des invités.

Ne s'attardant pas, il fourra toutes les affaires de Katherine dans son sac avant de défaire les draps du lit. Personne ne devait soupçonner qu'elle n'avait pas dormi là avant de partir. Puis il descendit d'un étage et déposa le sac dans l'une des pièces de l'aile qui avait été celle de ses parents. Plus tard, quand il y aurait moins de monde, il s'occuperait de le faire disparaître. Personne n'y venait car Abraxas était encore trop petit pour y rester seul. Lysandre devrait juste faire attention de s'occuper de cette affaire avant que le ménage hebdomadaire ne soit fait. Encore heureux qu'il ait indiqué, deux ans plus tôt, qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité à nettoyer cette partie du manoir plus que de nécessaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Puis il revint dans son aile avec dans l'idée de se rendre plus présentable afin d'affronter la journée avant de se souvenir du manteau dans le salon privé. En jurant entre ses dents, il alla le récupérer avant de presque courir le cacher également. Il était en train de perdre des minutes précieuses à effacer les traces derrières lui. Quand finalement il arriva enfin dans le cabinet de toilette, il prit le temps de se détendre dans un bain. Les aiguilles du temps avaient continué à tourner dans leur cadran et il allait bientôt devoir reprendre son rôle d'hôte irréprochable. Et affronter les remarques concernant le départ une nouvelle fois offensant sa belle sœur.

Sa nausée était définitivement passée, mais avec la tension retombée, sa migraine était revenue en force. La journée commençait à peine pour les autres et déjà Lysandre aspirait au calme que la soirée lui apporterait. Il venait de finir de se raser quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elizabeth venait d'arriver faisant augmenter son angoisse. Celle qu'elle puisse lire en lui sa trahison. Ou tout simplement qu'elle les ait entendus depuis la chambre de leur fils.

Il finit de s'apprêter avant de se décider à affronter son épouse. Il la découvrit en train de s'observer dans la psyché. Il la trouvait magnifique mais la moue boudeuse que ses lèvres avaient prise lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas de son avis. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la ligne qu'elle affichait avant sa grossesse, mais ces nouvelles rondeurs étaient tout aussi appétissantes à ses yeux. Sauf qu'Elizabeth était une femme et comme toutes ses congénères, son poids était un grand sujet de préoccupation. Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant qu'elle était espionnée. Le sourire qu'elle offrit à Lysandre lui fit mal. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps de quelques heures …

- Encore en train de vous observer ? Demanda-t-il avec autant d'entrain qu'il pouvait.

- Oui, mais regardez-moi, je suis si flasque maintenant …

- Arrêtez de dire ça. Il n'y a que vous pour penser ça.

- Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir, bouda-t-elle.

- En fait c'est pour mon propre plaisir que je dis ça, s'amusa-t-il, le cœur lourd. Parce que je sais que si j'arrive à vous persuader que vous êtes toujours aussi belle pour moi, alors j'aurais droit à un câlin.

- Profiteur !

- Comment va Abraxas ?

- Il allait mieux hier soir quand Ida l'a couché. Sa fièvre de l'après midi l'avait tant fatigué qu'il a fait sa première nuit complète. Mais ce matin, il était affamé, grimaça-t-elle en se massant machinalement le sein.

- Ida est-elle avec lui ?

- Oui, afin de me laisser le temps de me préparer pour nos invités.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, indiqua-t-il en voyant ses traits tirés.

- J'ai fait une nuit entière comme Abraxas, mais elle n'a pas été aussi reposante que dans un lit.

- Quand je suis monté, je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Je me suis dit que ce serait sacrilège de briser votre sommeil alors que vous dormez si peu depuis l'accouchement. Mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû.

Oui, il aurait dû. S'il l'avait fait, bien des choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Elizabeth aurait été à ses côtés et jamais Katherine n'aurait pu s'interposer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si Abraxas me permet une nouvelle nuit sans interruption alors je pourrais me reposer. Même si je n'y crois pas trop.

Avec un grand sourire qui contredisait son soupir résigné, elle s'approcha de son époux pour l'embrasser avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lysandre ferma les yeux avec douleur. Il n'avait fait qu'erreur sur erreur et maintenant le résultat allait le hanter très longtemps.

Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé quand Elizabeth arriva avec son fils dans ses bras. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour les recevoir avec honneur. La jeune femme prit place aux côtés de son mari en faisant attention de positionner le bébé de façon à bien le tenir tout en mangeant tranquillement. Pourtant, avant même qu'elle ne commence à touiller son thé, elle remarqua que sa sœur n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils en se disant que la décence aurait été d'attendre que tout le monde soit là pour commencer. Enfin pour elle c'était un peu différent, elle ne pouvait pas imposer le rythme d'Abraxas à tout le monde.

- Lysandre, Katy dort-elle encore ?

Cette question intrigua tous les présents qui l'avaient totalement oubliée tant elle s'était faite discrète la veille. Lysandre aurait préféré éviter ce genre de conversation en public mais il ne pouvait pas s'esquiver. Cela allait encore jaser mais il savait que son mensonge tiendrait. Il y avait déjà des antécédents après tout.

- Sa chambre était vide, son chauffeur absent et même si cela n'a pas été vérifié, je suppose que leur voiture n'est plus là non plus. Je suis désolé, Lizbeth, mais Katherine est partie avant l'aube ce matin.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose hier soir qui l'ait incitée à partir de nuit ?

- Non. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Je suppose qu'une nouvelle fois elle nous a montré qu'elle aimait les départs en catimini.

Elizabeth le regarda en plissant les yeux comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il suggère qu'elle n'offrait son image qu'au scandale. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katy avait fait ça. Qu'espérait-elle avec un comportement aussi effronté et indigne de son rang ? Elle savait que son ainée avait souvent été en conflit avec leur père et avait attribué son premier départ comme la conséquence d'un énième désaccord. Mais si rien ne s'était passé la veille, pourquoi fuir ainsi de nouveau ?

La jeune mère désapprouvait ce qu'insinuait son époux mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour autant. Car c'était sa réputation et son image qui en serait entachée dès que la rumeur se propagerait. Ce qu'elle ferait dès que les personnes assises autour de la table seraient rentrées chez elles. Aussi décidant de ne pas envenimer la situation en insistant, elle préféra s'assurer que leurs invités avaient bien dormis et si tout s'était bien passé pour leur séjour.

Comme le couple de jeunes parents l'avait subordonné, les jours qui suivirent furent les témoins du petit scandale que furent la présence et le départ précipité de Katherine. Lysandre avait eu tort, il l'avait évincée pour éviter le scandale, mais celui-ci était tout de même arrivé. Pas autant que si tout le monde avait su la réalité mais encore une fois sa famille était au cœur des rumeurs. Lorsqu'Oscar vint auprès de son gendre pour vérifier la nouvelle, il laissa éclater sa colère envers le manque de respect qu'elle leur avait encore une fois opposé. Il fallut quelques semaines pour que l'affaire se tasse. Même si pour un certain jeune homme, le baptême de son fils resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

_Mars 1920._

De son hôtel particulier, Katherine avait été épargnée des remarques qu'on faisait dans son dos. Elle avait mis quelques temps à se remettre de ce voyage car après la colère, la mélancolie avait pris le pas sur son moral. Quand son mari lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, elle avançait toujours qu'elle était bouleversée d'avoir revu sa famille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs faite la remarque que malgré l'amour qu'il prétendait lui porter, Séamus n'était guère souvent à ses côtés pour la soutenir ou la consoler. Elle n'imagina pas une seconde que son comportement froid à son égard avait creusé un fossé si grand que même la force des sentiments du jeune homme ne pouvait combler. Lysandre avait raison, mais ça, elle n'était pas prête à le comprendre.

Elle s'était pourtant remise assez rapidement. Pas par force de caractère, mais parce que les évènements à Dublin lui imposèrent toute son attention. Le soulèvement politique s'était particulièrement intensifié et atteignait des sommets encore jamais atteint en deux ans. Sortir n'était plus sécurisé et on déplorait de plus en plus de morts. Des innocents pris dans des émeutes principalement. Lorsqu'une attaque eut lieu dans leur quartier, Séamus lui avait interdit de quitter le domicile. Jusqu'à présent, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement ravi, il la laissait faire à son aise tant qu'elle était accompagnée. Mais depuis janvier, il avait usé de son statut de chef de famille.

Il y avait quelques exceptions tout de même. Comme ce jour là, où il l'avait mené chez des amis de la famille afin de passer un après midi au féminin. Et c'était le cas une fois par semaine quand les échauffourées le permettaient. Les loisirs tels que le théâtre ou l'opéra n'étaient plus assez sécuritaires pour que les hommes laissent leurs femmes y aller. Aussi ils estimaient qu'il était de leur devoir de leur laisser la liberté de se divertir entre elles s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles rendent l'atmosphère familiale invivable.

Katherine posa un instant son ouvrage de dentelle afin de demander au valet qu'un thé lui soit servi. La maîtresse de maison estima que des biscuits ne seraient pas de trop et commanda une collation. Les dames furent ravies et s'empressèrent de suivre leurs exemples. Pourtant, Katy se désintéressa rapidement des cancans de celles dont elle ne trouvait aucun éclat. C'était les amies de la famille de son époux, pas les siennes. Elle ne faisait que donner le change et ne prenait aucun plaisir réel à leur compagnie.

- Katherine, vous semblez bien lointaine aujourd'hui. Est-ce la menace d'un manque de festivités pour la Saint Patrick qui vous assombrit ou auriez-vous un souci quelconque ?

- N'ayez crainte, même si je déplore cette constatation, bien que vu l'accentuation des conflits, cela n'ait rien d'étonnant, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Une bagarre a eu lieu cette nuit dans notre rue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me rendormir après cela.

- Que je vous comprends. Quelle terrible époque nous vivons !

Katherine était bien d'accord avec elle. Si dans son manoir au Connemara, elle avait été épargnée par les conflits politiques, depuis son arrivée à Dublin, elle les avait découverts dans toute leur horreur. Elle n'avait pas menti, il y avait effectivement eu des blessés dans sa rue durant la nuit. Cela l'avait perturbé, certes, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir. Elle se moquait bien de ces victimes de guerre. Car c'était bien une guerre civile qui mettait à feu et à sang certains quartiers de la ville. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, était que cela se rapprochait de chez elle et que si sa maison brûlait, elle n'aurait plus rien.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur les dames et cacha une grimace lorsque la fille de l'une d'elles arriva après sa sieste. Depuis le baptême de son neveu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûtée en voyant des enfants. Elle ne le montrait pas évidemment, une femme qui n'aimait pas les enfants ce n'était pas normal et elle aurait été mise au banc de la société. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser comme elle l'entendait. Elle attrapa le cadre sur lequel la dentelle qu'elle brodait était tendue. Elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par cette activité mais cela avait le mérite de se fondre parmi les autres.

La tranquillité dans le petit salon fut troublée par l'arrivée du majordome accompagné de deux hommes de la police royale irlandaise. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à leur uniforme traditionnel. Plus un bruit ne s'éleva du groupe et même la fillette resta silencieusement calme à côté de sa mère.

- Madame, ces messieurs désirent s'entretenir avec lady Ó Sullivan.

- Je suis ici, indiqua Katherine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour madame, peut-être pourrions-nous parler en privé.

- Bien sûr. Cian, conduisez ses messieurs et lady Katherine dans la bibliothèque.

La tension dans la pièce s'était considérablement accrue alors que Katy suivait les policiers et le majordome selon les ordres de son hôtesse. Son anxiété était visible même si les battements sourds de son cœur n'étaient entendus que par elle. Lorsqu'elle fut seule avec les hommes de la sécurité, elle se dit que finalement, elle aurait peut-être préféré rester dans le salon.

- Madame, je suis désolé mais ce que j'ai à vous dire va vous créer un terrible choc mais je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça plus en douceur. Aussi je vais m'en tenir aux faits. Votre mari s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une émeute tout à l'heure. Il a été tué d'une balle à bout portant dans la tête.

Katherine recula d'un pas en le regardant comme si elle ne le comprenait pas. L'autre homme s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa délicatement le bras et la guida vers la chaise. Là elle baissa la tête sur ses genoux afin de cacher ses sentiments. Car il aurait été proprement inconvenant qu'il voie ses yeux briller de satisfaction. Elle n'aimait pas Séamus mais ils n'étaient pas le seul couple où l'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous. Sa mort aurait dû la toucher un minimum. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Se mordant fortement la joue, elle put relever la tête avec soulagement alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

Les policiers lui proposèrent de l'accompagner pour reconnaître le corps de son époux. Elle accepta évidement et prit rapidement congé auprès de ses compagnes. Celles-ci lui présentèrent leurs condoléances tout en lui assurant leur soutien indéfectible pour les jours et les semaines à venir. Elle les remercia grandement et surtout faussement avant de partir à ses devoirs de veuve.

Quand elle fut raccompagnée chez elle, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ses domestiques étaient bouleversés par la tragédie qui venait de les toucher. Cela l'agaça au plus haut point mais elle devait jouer le jeu. Encore une fois. Elle se demanda un instant quand elle pourrait enfin être elle-même. Rapidement elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, prétextant être trop malheureuse pour présenter une image convenable. Elle ne devait rien à ses gens, mais il était évident que si elle voulait avoir la paix, elle devait être la parfaite maîtresse de maison éplorée de la perte tragique de son mari.

A peine la porte refermée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné et elle ne regrettait pas la somme rondelette qu'elle avait donnée à ce malfrat. Il avait bien fait les choses. Comme promis, la mort de Séamus était passée comme n'importe quelle victime de guerre et personne ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à elle. Elle avait un instant eu peur d'avoir été découverte lorsque les policiers étaient arrivés. Mais heureusement ce n'avait pas été le cas et son anxiété avait ajouté à sa comédie de femme fragile inquiétée par les évènements.

C'était dommage qu'elle ait dû en arriver là car même si elle garderait son statut en tant que veuve, la vie serait bien plus difficile à gérer pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était cela ou elle aurait subi l'affront de la disgrâce de sa famille par alliance. Après tout, Séamus avait peut-être été aveugle à certaines évidences, il n'aurait certainement pas été assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre, sous une poignée de semaines, que sa femme portait l'enfant d'un autre.

* * *

**Elle est pire que garce la Katherine, hein ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2013. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour vous, que vous avez été gâtés par l'homme en rouge et que vous avez réussi à ne pas finir gavés ! **

**Katherine est vraiment une femme détestable et franchement, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant car elle est pire que ça encore … Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, car il y a beaucoup à découvrir d'ici là. Ce chapitre est tout en bonds temporels. Oui parce qu'il faut bien avancer un peu. **

**Bon, malgré les fêtes, mon boulot de dingue et mes séjours de 2-3 jours ressourçant dans ma famille, j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire assez facilement le chapitre suivant. Je pense qu'à moins qu'une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle ne me tombe dessus, j'ai retrouvé le goût de l'écriture. Je vais donc repasser à un chapitre par semaine et j'aviserai plus tard si jamais je ne suivais pas. **

**Sinon pour information, je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre 31 et si je regarde mon synopsis, je dirais que j'arrive ou que je suis à la moitié de mon histoire. Mais avec moi tout peut rapidement s'étaler donc ce n'est qu'hypothèse. Oui, depuis le chapitre 26 et je dirais que cela va durer jusqu'au chapitre 32, je suis en train de décrire ce que j'ai écrit en 4 lignes sur mon synopsis … et encore, chronologiquement, là au chapitre 30 (dernier fini) je ne suis pas encore arrivée à l'évènement décrit dans ces 4 lignes. Donc ça vous donne une idée des détours que mon esprit peut prendre pour arriver au but ^^. Mais même vague, ça peut toujours vous donner une indication de la longueur finale. **

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec tout ça. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Juin 1924._

La vallée était paisible et verdoyante. Même si le ciel était souvent parcouru par des nuages grisonnants et cotonneux, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il pleuvait et le retour du beau temps avait de quoi ravir tout le monde. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Lysandre aurait préféré ne pas être tenté par les attraits de la nature. Mais il avait un important dossier financier à étudier afin de vérifier que tous ses placements étaient florissants.

Pourtant il s'octroya une pause. Il avait besoin d'air. Il rangea ses papiers dans un tiroir avant de reculer son siège et de s'alanguir un instant, les pieds sur le bureau. Il avait à peine pris le temps de grignoter au repas de midi aussi il estima que finalement, il arrêterait sa journée là. Après avoir décompressé quelques minutes, Lysandre sortit de son principal lieu de travail et gagna le petit salon. Lucas arriva peu de temps après pour lui proposer de se désaltérer ou de se restaurer, mais il refusa les deux. Il attendrait que l'heure du repas sonne tout en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il avait goûté tard. Elizabeth lui fait les gros yeux en lui stipulant que si leur fils n'y avait pas droit, alors lui non plus.

Avec un sourire il repensa à sa femme et son fils. Abraxas poussait à une vitesse ahurissante. Le médecin leur avait signalé qu'il serait au moins aussi grand que son père ce qui remplissait ledit père d'une grande fierté. Elizabeth faisant une dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui, le garçon aurait très bien pu tenir d'elle et rester d'une taille plus que moyenne pour un homme. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas vu qu'il était plus grand que la plupart des autres enfants de son âge.

Lysandre regretta un peu qu'il n'ait pas également ses yeux. Même s'ils tiraient sur le vert, la nuance était bien moins intense que les siens et foncée par une couleur plus sombre. Lorsque le temps était pluvieux, ils donnaient même l'impression d'être gris. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient châtain comme ses deux parents mais dans une teinte presque blonde. Il avait par contre le même sourire frais et franc que sa mère, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Abraxas n'avait pas encore tout à fait cinq années mais il était déjà un bien beau garçon.

Avec un rire étouffé, Lysandre pensa que dans quelques années son fils serait un tombeur auprès des filles. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs déjà à charmer toutes celles du manoir pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Si cela fonctionnait particulièrement bien avec Aveleen pour quelques biscuits, le succès était bien plus relatif avec les autres. Elizabeth l'avait d'ailleurs grandement surpris. La jeune femme si tendre et calme, s'était révélée relativement stricte avec son fils. Oh, elle ne le frappait pas, ne le délaissait pas, c'était une très bonne mère mais elle lui imposait un certain nombre de limites et ne lui passait que peu d'extra.

Lysandre avait toujours cru qu'il serait celui qui représenterait l'autorité et qu'elle serait le réconfort. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient tous les deux pris en main l'éducation du garçon. Etrangement, après avoir eu une enfance où on lui avait permis beaucoup de choses, il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose que son fils ne suive pas son chemin. Il avait été heureux et avait grandement apprécié d'avoir la bride lâche à l'époque. Mais le retour à la réalité, suite au décès de ses parents, avait été trop violent et difficile pour qu'il accepte de faire les mêmes erreurs avec son fils.

Cette fois son air devint maussade. A trente et un ans, il avait une vie bien rangée qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde. Mais même en étant maître de ses actions, il avait appris durement que la vie n'était pas toujours clémente. Depuis la naissance de leur fils, Elizabeth avait attendu trois autres enfants, mais jamais les grossesses n'avaient dépassé quelques mois. Cela l'avait considérablement fatiguée et démoralisée. Abraxas était une lueur dans leur vie et Lysandre s'était un peu plus rendu compte, enfin si c'était possible, de combien le petit garçon était important, et surtout chanceux d'être vivant.

La dernière fausse couche remontait seulement à deux mois et personne n'était encore totalement remis. Elizabeth pleurait toutes les nuits et avait du mal à donner le change la journée. Abraxas ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il ne comprenait pas tout et avait peur de mal faire. Quant à Lysandre, il s'était plongé dans le travail pour ne pas penser. Pourtant il avait dû affronter la réalité quand le médecin lui avait signalé qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire l'autruche. Il était plus fort mentalement qu'elle et c'était à lui de l'aider.

Depuis une semaine, le manoir était relativement vide. Il avait envoyé Elizabeth, Abraxas et Oscar sur le bord de la Méditerranée afin de changer d'air et il avait demandé à Greagoir de les accompagner avec quelques serviteurs afin de s'occuper d'eux. Le séjour devrait durer quelques semaines voire quelques mois. C'était pour cela que Lysandre vérifiait ses affaires professionnelles. Il contrôlait que tout allait bien afin de laisser la gestion de la fortune familiale aux mains expertes de son notaire avant de partir rejoindre sa famille en toute confiance. Il avait espéré pouvoir partir deux jours plus tard mais il n'était maintenant plus certain d'avoir tout réglé d'ici là.

Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Aveleen devait très certainement être en train de commencer le repas. Il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne avec eux pendant leur séjour. Mais elle n'était plus très jeune. Si elle refusait de mettre fin à sa vie professionnelle en argumentant qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire son travail correctement. Elle devait régulièrement déléguer à ses aides et s'épuisait également très rapidement. Comme elle avait déjà enterré sa famille, Lysandre lui avait proposé de prendre sa retraite tout en restant au manoir, car mine de rien, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se séparer de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère de cœur. Mais elle avait refusé.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il la trouva assise sur le siège confortable qu'il avait fait installer à son attention, alors qu'elle donnait promptement des ordres pour guider les deux jeunes filles qui l'aidaient. Elle semblait essoufflée et Lysandre s'en inquiéta. Il s'approcha en lui souriant avant s'accroupir devant elle et de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle bougonna que ce n'était pas parce que sa femme et son fils n'étaient pas là qu'il devait oublier de se raser, mais cela ne lui attira qu'un faible sourire.

- Aveleen, vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme. Peut-être devriez-vous laisser ces jeunes filles finir le diner et aller vous allonger.

- Certainement pas, ce serait un déshonneur ! Attention Tara, la sauce va finir par accrocher ! Voyez, Monsieur Lysandre, je ne peux pas les laisser seules sans qu'une catastrophe n'arrive !

- Et alors, il n'y a que moi ce soir, et vous savez que je ne suis pas regardant envers ce genre de choses.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Quand vous serez absent alors ce sera différent et je me reposerai, mais pour l'instant, il n'en est pas question.

- Alors il faut que je me dépêche de partir !

- Oh vilain garçon, êtes-vous donc si pressée de m'abandonner à mon sort ?

- Ah si je pouvais vous emporter dans mes bagages, je ne prendrais aucun vêtement pour que vous y ayez plus de place. Mais si mon départ vous incite à vous reposer alors je n'hésiterais pas à en avancer la date. Le médecin vous a ordonné de faire attention, alors écoutez-le. Je tiens bien trop à vous.

- Vous êtes un bien brave garçon, Lysandre, répondit la vieille cuisinière émue aux larmes. Vous allez me manquer pendant votre voyage. Tout comme l'absence de votre petit Abraxas m'est cruelle. Vous avez réussi une bien belle merveille avec lui.

- Et il vous adore autant que moi à son âge.

- Si seulement j'avais gardé celui que j'avais à l'époque …

- Justement. J'ai moi-même l'impression que vous êtes éternelle mais soyez raisonnable et ménagez-vous. Abraxas serait terriblement triste si vous tombiez malade. Et je ne saurais le réconforter correctement alors que je me rongerais les sangs de vous voir affaiblie.

Aveleen posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme mais ne put rien dire de plus tant l'inquiétude était présente dans son regard. Le vert de ses yeux était bien moins éclatant et plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire et cela suffit à lui faire tenir sa langue.

- Vous n'êtes définitivement pas présentable avec cette barbe de deux jours. Allez donc vous raser, monsieur Lysandre, ainsi je pourrais quitter ma cuisine pour aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

- Voilà des engagements très judicieux. Permettez-moi de vous proposer mon bras pour vous raccompagner.

Aveleen roula des yeux à le voir faire avant de donner les consignes à ses aides et de prendre son bras. Le jeune homme garda une allure lente pour ne pas la fatiguer avant de la laisser devant sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas et qu'elle ne lèverait le pied que lorsqu'il serait parti rejoindre sa famille. Mais il avait encore tant de choses à régler qu'il n'était pas certain de lui laisser ce repos avant quelques jours. Car en plus de ses affaires, il devait également s'occuper de celles d'Oscar.

Son beau père avait fait une attaque quelques mois plus tôt et même si son majordome avait donné l'alerte rapidement en appelant le médecin, de nombreuses séquelles lui étaient restées. Lysandre avait été pleinement satisfait de l'avoir persuadé d'installer le téléphone chez lui alors qu'il rechignait à adopter cette nouvelle manifestation du progrès. Pendant de nombreuses semaines, il n'avait pu se lever car ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et on avait dû s'occuper de lui comme d'un petit enfant. Il était devenu aphasique, ne pouvant presque plus s'exprimer correctement. Mais il avait également des absences et des pertes de mémoire.

S'il pouvait de nouveau se déplacer seul sur ses deux jambes, il fallait par contre qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur lui. Certains jours, il oubliait même les gestes les plus basiques. C'était une situation très délicate à gérer. Elizabeth passait beaucoup de temps chez son père pour s'occuper de lui et la présence d'Abraxas avait été favorable au rétablissement de son grand-père. Mais c'était très contraignant et Lysandre était certain que la dernière fausse couche de sa femme était due à ce contexte physiquement et moralement difficile. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Oscar, il était la première victime de sa propre santé. Lui qui avait été un homme fier et fort n'était plus que l'ombre de son passé.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait la responsabilité des deux familles. Il aurait préféré que son beau-père accepte de venir vivre avec eux afin de pouvoir au moins vendre le manoir Callaghan car cela faisait énormément de travail. Mais Oscar, dans ses moments de lucidité, avait toujours refusé de quitter sa propriété. Oh bien sûr, Lysandre le comprenait et savait qu'il considérait ça comme l'ultime dignité à laquelle il devait s'accrocher. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer les contraintes que cela générait.

Après avoir finalement écouté sa cuisinière et s'être rasé, il remarqua qu'il était toujours trop tôt pour penser au repas. Aussi il se dirigea vers le salon d'hiver pour aller s'installer sur la terrasse. Elle n'était ensoleillée que le matin mais il l'aimait beaucoup car elle donnait sur les montagnes. Il préférait ce cadre là à la vallée que la terrasse de la façade offrait à la vue. De plus le temps était très agréable et il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait bien avalé un verre bien frais afin de finir tranquillement cette journée.

- Bonjour Lysandre.

Ne s'attendant pas à être interpeller, Lysandre sursauta et se leva d'un bond pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Et la seule pensée qui lui vint, fut que sa tranquillité venait d'être brisée d'une bien désagréable façon. Oubliant sa surprise, il se forgea un visage strict et hautain alors que son dos se redressait instinctivement.

- Que fais-tu là ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je vais bien, merci beaucoup de ta sollicitude. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, tu le sais très bien.

- Les temps changent et en quatre ans, les mots n'ont plus la même importance.

- Si tu veux vraiment parler d'une diminution de la force des paroles que j'ai prononcées, alors reviens d'ici une cinquantaine d'années pour en vérifier l'impact résidant. Quatre ans n'est rien par rapport à tes fautes, Katherine.

- Je n'ai pas plus à me reprocher que toi. Nous étions deux ce soir là.

- Et tu es celle qui a tout manigancé. Tu as profité de mon ivresse pour te glisser dans mon lit. Tu es la garce, pas moi. Sans compter que tu ne te sens pas si blanche dans cette affaire que tu ne laisses penser, étant donné que tu es venue me rejoindre en douce sans même te faire annoncer.

- Si je l'avais fait, tu ne m'aurais pas laissée entrer. Or il était plus que nécessaire que je m'entretienne avec toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. Tout a été dit la dernière fois. Maintenant repars chez toi, à Dublin ou je ne sais où. Tu as perdu ta place ici et ne compte pas la retrouver. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne fasse pas appel aux autorités pour officiellement te reconduire comme une malpropre hors de ma vue. Et par la même rendre public le déshonneur que tu aimes tant à subir en revenant malgré mon interdiction.

- Mais tu aurais alors à expliquer des fais que tu n'assumes pas. Sans compter que tu n'oserais quand même pas me jeter ainsi alors que ma fille est juste à côté ? Susurra-t-elle.

Lysandre fronça les sourcils en laissant son regard divaguer à l'arrière de Katherine. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue mais il découvrit qu'effectivement une petite fille patientait près de la tour, à l'écart de leur conversation. Tenant les pans de son pardessus dans ses mains et la tête penchée vers le sol, elle semblait attendre qu'on l'autorise à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas aussi brune que sa mère mais s'il se souvenait bien, Séamus Ó Sullivan n'était pas non plus très brun. Elle n'était pas très grande par contre, ni très âgée.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle aura quatre ans en juillet.

Une pensée vint brutalement le frapper. Comme tout le monde dans le comté, il avait appris la mort violente de Séamus avec stupéfaction. Les différentes attaques et émeutes qui, pendant des années, avaient principalement secouées les grandes villes dans le but de rendre à l'Irlande son indépendance par rapport à l'Angleterre, avaient été une actualité brûlante et impossible à ignorer. Si dans leur région ils avaient été assez à l'écart des évènements, les journaux les tenaient au courant de l'actualité sanglante. Lysandre ne connaissait pas plus que cela Séamus mais c'était un enfant du pays et il avait été touché par son décès. Il avait demandé qu'une messe soit célébrée en son honneur avant d'aller offrir ses condoléances à sa jeune sœur. La pauvre avait été détruite par cette nouvelle. Elle était à peine remise de la mort de sa grand-mère trois mois plus tôt qu'elle avait dû affronter le meurtre de son frère.

Mais ce qui le frappait actuellement, était que sa mort remontait à presque quatre ans et demi. Il n'avait donc jamais connu sa fille et cette enfant n'avait plus que sa mère. Lysandre en fut choqué. Le destin était si cruel avec certaines personnes. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de calculer un instant. Née en juillet ? En fait, Katherine était déjà enceinte d'un mois pour le baptême d'Abraxas. Son comportement à l'époque avait-il eu un lien ? Oh il ne regrettait rien de la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir profité d'une faiblesse pour mettre en péril son mariage. Mais il était certain que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas refaire la même scène. Il y avait une enfant innocente qui ne devait pas être témoin de certaines choses.

- Je ne veux pas m'énerver devant elle, mais si tu ne rentres pas chez toi définitivement, je ne répondrais certainement pas de mes actes.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Si ce que je veux c'est être auprès de toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec fougue.

- Alors c'est que tu es encore plus idiote que ce que je pensais. Je suis marié, père et heureux.

- Et moi je t'aime toujours, je suis veuve, riche de la fortune de mon époux et …

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu fasses un séjour dans un asile, il semblerait que tu aies des difficultés à accepter la réalité.

- Et contrairement à ma jeune sœur, qui semble incapable de pondre autre chose que des fœtus morts, reprit-elle ironiquement sans porter attention à sa réplique, je pourrais te donner tous les enfants que tu veux. Tu gagnerais déjà une fille.

- Tu divagues. Même si Elizabeth ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais car je l'aime profondément.

- Si profondément que tu l'as trompée.

- Tu m'avais piégé. Dans mon état normal, jamais je n'aurais posé un seul doigt sur toi.

- Reste donc avec elle, je peux très bien vivre dans l'ombre et te satisfaire toutes les fois où elle ne pourra pas le faire.

Lysandre la regarda avec stupéfaction et dégoût. Elle lui proposait tout bonnement d'être sa maîtresse! Mais quelle folie l'habitait ? Une sourde colère s'empara de lui. Il ne la comprenait pas. N'importe qui ayant été traité comme il l'avait traitée l'aurait haï. Mais pas elle. Au contraire, elle s'accrochait à lui aussi sûrement qu'une sangsue. Plus brutalement la rejetait-il et plus vivement revenait-elle à lui.

- Tu es écœurante. Comment peux-tu me proposer une si avilissante situation ? Et la prochaine fois ce sera quoi, un peu d'argent en échange de tes faveurs ? Tu te rapproches de plus en plus de ce que tu te défendais d'être.

- Je ne suis pas une catin. Je ne vends pas et n'offre encore moins mes charmes à n'importe qui. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Et tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, nous sommes liés depuis notre enfance.

- Nous étions amis, juste amis et tu as imaginé des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ne me reproche pas ta déchéance, je ne t'ai jamais encouragé dans son obsession envers moi. Tu t'es enterrée toute seule dans ton mirage. Tu n'as plus aucune notion de la réalité tant tu t'es enfermée dans tes rêves.

- Tu …

- Loue la présence de ta fille qui m'interdit de te remettre à ta place une nouvelle fois, coupa Lysandre d'une voix sèche et glaciale. Pense à son bonheur et oublie-moi. Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie et la sienne pour des chimères. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé Séamus comme il l'aurait désiré. Mais vous avez eu une enfant et en mémoire de son père, tu es priée de te conduire en mère responsable. Va-t-en. Disparais de ma vue et de notre vie.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans ton manoir et m'y laisser pourrir jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie définitivement ? Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu devais m'offrir en pâture à mon père, après m'avoir rossé bien sûr. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, tu m'aimes suffisamment pour ne pas me faire de mal, alors c'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter que la vie ne sera douce que lorsque nous serons un couple.

- Ton père est malade et pour rien au monde je ne lui laisserais affronter ta présence. Tu es pire que du poison et tu ne mérites aucun membre de ta famille. Tu détruis tout sur ton passage. Comme notre amitié que tu as détruite avec tes fantasmes. Tu aurais pu être heureuse avec ton mari et profiter des années qui t'avaient été offertes mais tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance. Et maintenant que Séamus est mort, je doute qu'il existe quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer autant que lui. Il te reste encore votre fille, comptes-tu également lui faire du mal en ne lui apportant pas l'intérêt qu'elle mérite ? Ne me force pas à lui montrer sa mère dans une situation indigne et choquante.

- Tu ne feras rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu avais dû mettre tes menaces à exécution, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais fait.

- Continue à me harceler et il est fort probable que je t'écoute en t'enfermant quelque part dans ces murs. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule et personne ne s'en doutera car une nouvelle fois, tu as tenu toi-même à ne pas te faire remarquer pour venir me voir. Comment es-tu venue d'ailleurs ?

- Et dans ton scénario, continua Katherine en balayant sa question d'un geste de la main, que fais-tu de ma fille ? Vas-tu la séquestrer aussi ?

- Je l'emmènerai dans un orphelinat et je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit correctement traitée. Et adoptée évidement. Ensuite, j'espère que la vie sera clémente avec elle.

- C'est un plan merveilleux, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'en feras rien car …

- Pousse-moi à bout et …

- Car jamais tu ne pourras faire ça à _ta_ fille.

- De quoi ?

Lysandre recula d'un pas en la regardant avec les yeux écarquillés. Qu'insinuait-elle au juste ? Et la voir sourire comme une démente n'était pas pour l'aider à se reprendre.

- Ton petit discours était très beau et Séamus aurait été ravi de voir l'intérêt que tu lui portais. Mais rien ne me force à agir en sa mémoire car ma fille n'est pas la sienne. Tu vois Lysandre, je peux te donner tous les enfants que tu veux et j'ai déjà commencé ma promesse.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Nous n'avons eu de relation intime qu'une seule fois. Et je sais encore compter jusqu'à neuf mois. De plus Séamus …

- Ne me touchait plus depuis plus d'un an. Il n'était donc en rien responsable de ma grossesse. Quant à sa durée, ma fille était juste pressée de venir au monde. Le médecin a eu peur qu'elle ne survive pas car elle était très menue et un peu précoce mais maintenant tout va bien.

Remarquant certainement qu'on l'observait avec attention, la fillette releva la tête et regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Et Lysandre sursauta. Elle avait les yeux verts. Le même vert que les siens. Il ne se rappelait plus de la couleur exacte des iris de Séamus mais il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas verts. Et il était évident que le regard marron de Katherine n'était en rien dans la couleur de celui de sa fille.

- Accepte ma proposition et en plus d'une maîtresse dans ton lit, tu gagneras une fille de ton sang, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet qu'elle avait escompté. Lysandre la regarda méchamment avant de lui agripper le bras violemment.

- Disparais de ma vue, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi et ni d'elle. Elle n'est rien pour moi. Elle a été engendrée sur un mensonge et parce que tu m'as piégé. J'estime n'avoir aucune responsabilité dans cette erreur et je n'en paierais certainement pas les conséquences. Tu es une garce, doublée d'une putain. Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu, maintenant à toi d'assumer seule.

- C'est ta fille !

- Non. Pour moi elle n'est rien d'autre que la preuve de ton indignité. J'avais bien plus de respect pour toi quand je pensais que c'était la fille de Séamus. Maintenant j'avoue que je la plains. Oui, je la plains d'avoir une mère telle que toi. Je la plains d'être née des conséquences d'une forte ivresse et d'un esprit tortueux. Mais tu ne me feras pas chanter avec elle. Tu as assez d'argent pour l'élever correctement et elle ne sera pas défavorisée. Je ne lui dois rien car elle n'est rien pour moi.

Il la traina ensuite vers sa fille et continua pour contourner la tour du manoir, là il la relâcha violemment en la poussant en avant. Elle trébucha mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre avant de tomber à terre. La fillette, apeurée, courut vers sa mère, des larmes glissant sur ses joues pour se cacher derrière ses jambes. Katherine le toisa de haut et son regard débordait d'une telle haine que Lysandre sentit un léger malaise s'insinuer en lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû nous rejeter, Lysandre. Un jour, je te ferais ravaler ta verve. Un jour tu regretteras ce que tu m'as fait. Ce que tu nous as fait !

Avec un mouvement brusque, elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler. Puis elle fit demi-tour et repartit d'un pas rapide à travers le domaine. Elle ne suivit pas le chemin principal. Elle était arrivée discrètement et savait parfaitement comment éviter d'être vue. Après tout, elle avait passé de suffisamment longs moments au manoir pour en connaître tous les avantages à tirer. Et puis elle avait un cheval qui l'attendait un peu plus loin afin de s'éloigner un peu plus vite. Elle logeait dans un petit hôtel dans un village un peu éloigné car il n'avait pas été question que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Ensuite elle rentrerait chez elle. Elle avait maintenant à faire. Oui, bien à faire …

Mais bien qu'il fût content de la voir partir, une nouvelle fois, Lysandre sentit son cœur se serrer vivement quand les yeux verts et larmoyants de la fillette plongèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient emplis de terreur. Bouleversé de cette rencontre, il rentra au manoir et demanda à ce qu'on lui serve le repas dans son bureau. Il était prêt à passer une nuit blanche voire plus afin d'avancer dans ses dossiers. Il était devenu nécessaire qu'il parte rapidement du manoir pour rejoindre sa famille. Rester seul ici ne lui donnerait que l'occasion de ressasser tout ca. Et il ne le voulait définitivement pas.

_Avril 1930._

Les années avaient passé et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. A peine deux mois après que Lysandre ait rejoint Elizabeth sur les bords de la Méditerranée, il avait dû revenir d'urgence au Manoir. Aveleen était au plus mal. Mais la durée du voyage n'étant pas négligeable, elle était décédée avant son arrivée. Il en avait été terriblement affecté. Greagoir l'avait accompagné et avait partagé sa peine. La vieille cuisinière était au service des Malfoy depuis une poignée d'années lorsqu'il était entré au manoir. Un lien étroit s'était créé entre eux et le majordome n'avait pu retenir ses larmes à cette nouvelle.

Aveleen n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps. C'était principalement pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter le manoir. Aussi, Lysandre décida que la messe pour son décès serait donnée à la petite chapelle et qu'elle serait enterrée dans le cimetière familial. Il avait dû affronter les mauvaises langues qui n'avaient pas hésité pas à lui signaler que c'était contre l'étiquette due à son rang. Mais il s'en était moqué. Il avait tant d'amour et de respect pour elle qu'il lui aurait été impensable d'agir autrement.

Une fois les formalités accomplies et une vérification que tout se passait bien dans ses affaires, il était reparti auprès d'Elizabeth, laissant Greagoir au manoir. Le majordome avait émis le souhait de rester. Même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, il avait avancé le devoir de trouver une nouvelle cuisinière avant le retour de la famille. Lysandre avait accepté tout en sachant qu'il voulait également se recueillir et faire son deuil. Et puis le manoir avait besoin de lui pour être correctement tenu. Il en était maintenant le dernier pilier du côté de la domesticité.

Finalement, le séjour des Malfoy avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Même si Lysandre avait fait quelques allers retours pour les affaires, ils étaient restés absents un peu plus d'un an et demi. Ils seraient même restés un peu plus si Elizabeth n'avait pas fait remarquer que ce n'était pas l'idéal pour éduquer Abraxas. Il avait besoin de trouver ses marques au manoir et ce n'était pas en restant éloigné qu'il le ferait. Sans compter qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait un peu trop de liberté pour son âge dans cette maison de campagne. Il était étonnant qu'elle réagisse ainsi alors qu'elle était la fille cadette et adorée de sa famille mais son époux avait alors compris que contrairement à ce que Katherine lui avait toujours dit, Elizabeth avait reçu une éducation très stricte derrière l'attention presque maternelle de son père.

Dès leur retour, le petit garçon avait été installé dans l'aile nord. Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on l'isolait et avait pleuré. Puis alors qu'il avait fui sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, il avait été intercepté par Greagoir. Celui-ci l'avait consolé en l'entrainant en cuisine pour lui préparer un verre de lait chaud. Puis il l'avait réconforté. Il lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui qu'il avait changé de quartier mais parce qu'il était maintenant un grand garçon. Et pour le montrer, il avait eu l'autorisation d'investir sa nouvelle chambre. Abraxas l'avait écouté avec attention et avait accepté d'y retourner finir sa nuit.

Lysandre fut évidement mis au courant dès le lendemain matin et il avait chaudement remercié le majordome pour le tact et l'écoute qu'il avait fourni avec son fils. Il avait reconnu qu'il n'avait pas été un bon père sur cette affaire car il n'avait pas vu que l'enfant avait si mal pris son éloignement. Lui-même n'avait pas eu de problèmes lorsqu'il avait été déménagé de sa chambre de bébé. Mais les circonstances avaient été différentes. Elizabeth avait eu raison quand elle avait signalé qu'il y avait quelques défauts dans l'éducation du garçon et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester en villégiature plus longtemps.

Par la suite, Abraxas avait pris pleinement possessions de son aile, pour le grand plaisir de ses parents. Et il leur avait bien fallu cela lorsque la jeune femme fit une nouvelle fausse couche. Le médecin avait émis l'hypothèse de graves problèmes de santé s'ils tentaient une nouvelle fois d'agrandir leur famille. Le fantôme de la mère d'Elizabeth, morte en couche, flotta longtemps au dessus d'eux et cela leur suffit pour se ranger à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient plus d'autre enfant que leur fils.

Cela avait pris du temps mais Lysandre avait réussi à mettre de côté le fait qu'il avait également une fille quelque part. Pourtant lorsqu'ils prirent cette difficile décision, il n'avait pu étouffer une pensée pour cette gamine et ses grands yeux verts larmoyants. Mais jamais il ne tenta quoi que ce soit pour en savoir plus sur elle. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Katherine l'avait piégé et il ne comptait s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce qu'elles avaient pu devenir.

Mais Lysandre aurait peut-être dû se pencher un peu sur ce dossier là. Pendant qu'il gérait sa famille et la fortune Malfoy avec autant d'habileté que possible, surtout après l'important crack boursier de 1929, Katherine n'était pas restée inactive. Après son dernier raboutage, elle était rentrée à Dublin plus remontée que jamais. Pourtant elle n'était restée que quelques mois chez elle avant de virer ses domestiques, vider ses comptes et vendre l'hôtel particulier dont elle avait hérité à la mort de son mari. Et à partir de ce jour là, plus personne n'entendit parler de Katherine Ó Sullivan.

Elle était réapparue à Belfast avec sa fille sous le titre de la veuve Cormaíc. Elle avait caché une partie de sa fortune afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la haute société sur elle. Et pour cela, elle avait acheté une petite maison toute simple, sans valet ni luxe. Elle avait juste une domestique qui lui servait autant de cuisinière que de femme de chambre. Mais ce choix n'était pas innocent. Après y avoir longtemps pensé, elle savait enfin comment se venger de sa famille et de Lysandre. Elle savait comment les faire payer. Mais il lui avait fallu monter un plan et pour cela, elle avait besoin de pouvoir faire des recherches discrètes. Recherches qui auraient été veines dans une petite ville sans ressource et qui ne lui étaient pas permises à Dublin.

Katherine ne vivait plus que pour cela. Aussi pour avoir plus de latitude, elle avait inscrite sa fille dans une école. Comme cela, le temps que l'enfant passait à étudier, la mère pouvait agir en toute tranquillité. Oh il ne fallait pas croire que la petite était malheureuse. Non, sa mère l'aimait plus que tout. Elle était le fruit de son amour pour Lysandre. La preuve qu'il y avait eu plus que de l'amitié ou de la haine entre eux. Et même si celui-ci l'avait rejetée comme une moins que rien, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre traitreusement pour lui.

Ce jour là Katherine savait qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle n'avait peur de rien et était prête à aller très loin, cette fois, pour arriver à ses fins. Dans cet état d'esprit, elle gagna la chambre de sa fille pour la voir plongée dans son livre de mathématique.

- Caitlín chérie ?

- Oui maman ? Répondit l'enfant en relevant la tête.

- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. Nous allons devoir déménager d'ici quelques mois.

- Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien ici et ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'année !

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas dit que nous partirions demain. Il faut que je trouve une nouvelle maison et que je réussisse à vendre celle-ci. Je vais commencer à m'occuper de tout ça mais nous attendrons que tu ais fini ton année pour partir. Je ne veux pas que cela perturbe ta scolarité.

- Pourquoi maman ? Redemanda la fillette.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles, il y a quelques années, nous étions allées voir un homme dans une grande maison ?

L'enfant plissa le nez et une ride se creusa sur son front alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs. D'un coup elle sembla trouver quelque chose car son regard vague sur refocalisa sur sa mère.

- Hum je crois. C'était comme un petit château et le monsieur était méchant. Il m'avait fait peur. C'était de lui dont tu m'as souvent parlé ? Celui qui a tué papa ?

- Oui mon ange. Cet homme avait été exécrable avec nous, tu avais eu très peur ce jour là.

- Il devrait être en prison pour ce qu'il nous a fait

- Tu as raison mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Je t'avais dit que ce jour là j'étais allée le voir pour le mettre au pied du mur mais comme il a beaucoup d'influence, je n'ai pas pu aller au bout de ma manœuvre. Mais je t'avais aussi promis que je vengeais ton père un jour ou l'autre. Et je sais comment faire.

- Tu vas le tuer ? S'épouvanta Caitlín.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce ! Mais j'ai maintenant les moyens de le faire chanter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, mais je le ferais plier et il expira ses fautes à genoux devant nous. Et tu vas m'aider.

- Comment ? Je n'ai que neuf ans et demi, moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Et tu seras formidable, ma petite merveille.

L'enfant lui offrit un grand sourire et lui promit de l'aider au maximum de ses capacités. Katherine n'en doutait pas. Elle avait bien travaillé ces dernières années en l'élevant dans la rancune de la mort de son soi-disant père. Maintenant sa fille chérie ferait tout pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Même si elle n'en connaissait que des mensonges. Après l'avoir un peu câlinée, elle la laissa à ses devoirs avant de repartir aux siens, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

_Octobre 1930._

C'était un début d'après midi comme tous les autres. Lysandre était occupé à ses affaires et préparait un voyage afin de conclure un accord important qui lui permettrait de se refaire une santé financière qu'il avait perdu un an plus tôt dans la chute de la bourse. Elizabeth était au manoir Callaghan depuis le matin et profitait de la sieste de son père pour vérifier auprès du majordome que tout était bien géré. Ensuite elle resterait avec lui, pour jouer aux cartes ou lui faire la lecture. Quand il faisait beau, elle l'emmenait se promener dans le parc mais ce jour là, le vent s'était levé et soufflait bien trop fort pour qu'elle envisage cette distraction pour Oscar. Même s'il y avait une petite amélioration, très certainement passagère d'après le médecin, ses moments de lucidité plus fréquents et plus longs n'étaient pas suffisants pour justifier de braver les éléments extérieurs.

Sans compter que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Abraxas était entré au pensionnat et son absence avait rendu son grand père plus morose. Il ne revenait qu'un week-end sur deux. Et encore parce que son père était influant et avait signalé qu'il était impensable que son fils soit absent jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Ce qui rendait les journées bien plus calmes et moins évidentes à gérer pour sa mère. Mais elle se serait sentie des plus coupables si elle avait abandonné son père malade.

Pourtant ce jour là fut troublé d'une façon dramatique. Alors qu'Elizabeth finissait de préparer les menus pour les jours suivants, un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Se précipitant à la suite du majordome et du cuisinier, elle arriva dans le hall pour se figer d'horreur. Là, étendu au pied de l'escalier, le corps tordu douloureusement sous des angles bizarres, la jeune femme découvrit son père sans vie, les yeux ouverts sur une évidente terreur. Après un moment où personne ne sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait et où seul le bruit du vent, fouettant les vitres en les faisant trembler, brisait le silence grave, Elizabeth se jeta à genoux à côté d'Oscar, pleurant et tentant en vain de le réveiller.

Les domestiques s'affolèrent brusquement ne sachant que faire. Le majordome appela le médecin et la Garda Siochána (*) même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus aucune urgence. Et dans toute cette animation, personne ne vit cette ombre, un air satisfait bien ancré sur le visage, partir se cacher en attendant le bon moment pour se faufiler hors du manoir.

* * *

(*) _La Garda Siochána est la police irlandaise depuis Août 1923._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Et oui, la première rencontre de Lysandre et sa fille ne s'est pas bien passée. Il faut dire que Katherine n'a pas eu beaucoup de tact pour le faire. Pour ce qui est de l'ombre lors de la mort d'Oscar, soyez reconnaissant que je n'ai pas été sadique ... oui parce que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aurait pu être un retour sur Draco et Scorpius, vous laissant sur votre faim xD. **

**Bref, je suis assez pressée aujourd'hui (oui, les lancement de soldes ce n'est pas de tout repos ... si encore j'avais le temps d'aller faire les magasin à la débauche pour compenser ...). Donc je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite!**

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

La nuit était tombée et pourtant l'animation dans le manoir venait tout juste à se calmer. Dès qu'il avait été prévenu, Lysandre avait sauté dans la voiture. Il était arrivé peu de temps après que le médecin et les agents de la sécurité n'aient commencé à s'occuper du corps d'Oscar. Il avait tout de suite cherché sa femme et l'avait trouvée en état de choc dans la bibliothèque. Depuis l'attaque de son beau-père, il s'était fait à la douloureuse idée que sa mort arriverait bien plus tôt que ce que son âge prévoyait. Mais il savait que malgré ces dernières années, Elizabeth ne s'était pas préparée à le laisser partir. Cela lui semblait loin maintenant mais après avoir perdu ses parents treize ans plus tôt, il comprenait sa peine.

Le médecin avait fait prendre un calmant à la jeune femme avant que le garda (*) ne vienne s'entretenir avec son époux. Il lui apprit qu'après les témoignages qu'il avait recueillis et les éléments qu'il avait en main, Oscar avait dû se réveiller de sa sieste sur un cauchemar qui l'avait fait paniquer. Son état de santé mentale étant ce qu'il était, il n'avait certainement pas fait la part des choses et avaient fui précipitamment ses affres. Il avait sans aucun doute trébuché dans l'escalier avant de se rompre le cou. Puis tout le monde était parti et Lysandre avait donné des ordres de façon à parer au plus pressé tout en s'occupant d'Elizabeth.

Mais alors qu'il venait de la porter dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux, personne ne vit la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre d'une tenture. Quand les domestiques eurent fini de nettoyer les escaliers et furent regroupés dans leurs quartiers pour accuser ce coup dur, Katherine se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur du manoir. Tout s'était parfaitement passé selon son plan et elle avait même gagné un petit bonus. Son sourire satisfait n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis quelques heures. Comme quoi, les choses pouvaient s'arranger quand on leur donnait la chance d'être bien orchestrées.

Après avoir cherché pendant un certain temps, elle avait réussi à trouver une petite maison à louer à Galway puis à vendre celle qu'elle avait acquise à Belfast. Dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds à cet endroit, elle était apparue voilée de tulle noir. Personne n'avait vu son visage à découvert et elle espérait ainsi que personne ne la reconnaitrait. Même si elle n'était pas souvent venue dans cette partie du Connemara, elle préférait ne pas tenter la folie de circuler à découvert. Heureusement, elle savait qu'on ne pourrait pas faire le lien entre cette veuve, élevant sa fille seule dans une modeste maison qui n'était pas à elle, et Katherine Callaghan, la riche et honteuse fille de la famille du même nom.

La veille, elle avait laissé Caitlín aux bons soins d'une de leurs voisines en lui stipulant qu'elle devait s'absenter pour deux jours pour affaire importante concernant la vente de leur ancienne maison. Ce qui était faux étant donné que la transaction avait été réglée pour leur départ. Puis après avoir mis quelques vivres dans un petit sac de voyage, elle avait loué les services d'un taxi pour se rapprocher de sa destination. Il l'avait déposé à proximité d'une ferme sans plus se poser de question. Katherine avait alors marché un certain temps avant d'arriver aux premières lueurs du jour dans la maison qui avait été la sienne quelques années plus tôt. Le manoir était bien moins isolé que celui de Lysandre mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en connaissait tous les passages discrets et secrets.

Elle était arrivée dans le grenier en un temps très rapide et s'était installée pour attendre le bon moment. Katherine aurait volontiers avoué qu'elle n'avait pas de plan bien défini à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour prendre des renseignements. Mais il avait été nécessaire d'agir vite. C'était la première phase de son entreprise et elle avait prié pour que l'état de santé d'Oscar l'aide considérablement. Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Au contraire, tout s'était passé avec bien plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Toute à ses pensées, la jeune femme s'était rapidement éloignée du manoir et commençait à chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait mis de côté sa partie aristocrate et elle s'en félicita lorsqu'elle se glissa dans une grange isolée. Visiblement l'endroit servait de stockage occasionnel pour les troupeaux qui paissaient loin de leurs fermes. Cela suffirait pour cette fois et elle serait partie à l'aube pour prendre le bus.

Une fois allongée dans la paille et emmitouflée dans son manteau, Katherine laissa son esprit courir jusqu'au début de l'après midi. Elle avait espionné toute la matinée ce qu'il se passait dans le manoir. L'avantage d'avoir fureté dans ses jeunes années, pendant que son père bêtifiait devant bébé Elizabeth, fut qu'elle en connaissait tous les moindres recoins. Personne n'avait soupçonné sa présence. Elle avait attendu la sieste d'Oscar avec impatience car elle avait bien compris que tout le monde serait occupé ailleurs afin de le laisser se reposer correctement.

Sans pouvoir refreiner son dégoût, elle avait espionné Elizabeth pendant qu'elle couchait leur père comme elle l'aurait fait avec son fils. La fierté des Callaghan était tombée bien bas quand le patriarche avait besoin de l'aide de sa fille pour se déshabiller. Puis le calme était arrivé. Katherine avait dû ronger son frein pour ne pas agir trop vite. Il fallait laisser sa sœur partir s'occuper de son côté afin de ne pas être dérangée. Quand ce fut le cas, elle entra telle une ombre dans la chambre paternelle. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et la lumière n'entrait que par les interstices.

Katherine n'avait pu se retenir de sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tendre sur ses traits. Que de la haine et une forte envie de vengeance brillaient dans ses yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, elle avait secoué Oscar afin de le réveiller. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Le vieil homme ouvrit vivement les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui comme pour chercher ce qui l'avait dérangé. Puis il s'était fixé sur sa fille ainée sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_- Kat'e'ine ? 'é oi ?_

_- Alors père, qui est la honte de la famille maintenant ? Moi qui suis riche, respectée et mère dévouée ? Quoique veuve … Ou bien toi qui fais sous toi et te retrouve dans l'incapacité de parler correctement ? Et encore, d'après ce que j'en ai appris, ton langage de bébé n'est rien comparé à tes défaillances mentales. _

_- Kat'e'ine ?_

_- Tu es devenu un déchet. Et tu n'imagines pas combien cela me ravit. Pourtant ce n'est pas assez. Dès la naissance d'Elizabeth, tu n'as eu d'yeux que pour elle. Pourtant elle a tué maman. A cause d'elle notre famille a été déchirée. Mais cela ne t'a jamais inquiété. Tu la voyais grandir avec joie alors que je désespérais d'attirer ton attention. Tu l'as toujours préférée à moi. Jusqu'à l'offrir à l'homme que j'aimais. Pourtant tu savais que j'aimais Lysandre plus que tout. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'est pour elle que tu as agi alors que tu espérais m'évincer en me faisant épouser ailleurs. Je te déteste père. Non, je te hais à un point que tu n'oses même pas imaginer. Tu étais celui en qui j'aurais dû avoir le plus confiance et tu m'as trahie alors que je n'avais que huit ans. _

Les yeux d'Oscar s'étaient élargis sous tant de ressentiments. La voix de Katherine s'était faite violente et sa haine transpirait tout autour d'elle.

_- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici, père ? Non, pas même une petite idée ?_

_- 'oi ?_

_- Oui, pour toi et rien que pour toi. Pour te tuer cher père chéri. N'es-tu pas content de l'importance que je te porte ?_

Cette fois ce fut la peur qui envahit les traits du vieil homme. Parce que sous la faiblesse de son corps, son esprit s'était fait lucide et avait bien compris qu'elle disait la vérité. Or il n'était pas en état de lui offrir une quelconque résistance et se retrouvait à sa merci.

_- Je regrette pourtant que tu sois si diminué. La joie de te voir trépasser aurait été bien plus gratifiante si tu avais été en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tant pis, je ferai avec ce que j'ai. Au moins ma tâche sera-t-elle grandement simplifiée._

Katherine s'était levée et avait fait le tour de la chambre d'un regard. Elle avait bien pris le petit pistolet que Séamus lui avait acheté à l'époque des émeutes, mais elle aurait préféré un moyen moins bruyant pour éliminer son père. Elle avait dû penser à se garder une fuite sécurisée et une détonation ne lui aurait pas été des plus favorables. Un mouvement l'avait fait se retourner et elle avait vu son père se lever avec maladresse et précipitation. Une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui donner un coup violent, bien positionné. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise sur ses jambes.

Elle l'avait regardé sortir de la chambre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de le suivre. Elle avait surveillé qu'aucun bruit autre que celui de la fuite d'Oscar ne se faisait entendre. C'était son assurance tranquillité. Quand il était arrivé près des escaliers qui auraient dû lui apporter un salut bienvenu, il s'était retourné pour vérifier où elle était. Elle avait alors sorti son arme et l'avait braquée sur lui en murmurant une nouvelle menace de mort. Son visage avait alors reflété toute l'horreur qu'elle était prête à effectuer. L'homme en avait été terrifié. Il avait reculé d'un pas. Un pas de trop avant de basculer jusqu'en bas des marches.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait tranquillement, Katherine ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le destin avait été avantageux avec elle. Son père était mort dans un vulgaire accident domestique comme la larve qu'il était devenu. Elle n'avait même pas eu à se salir les mains et il n'y aurait pas d'enquête. Elle n'aurait pu trouver un meilleur dénouement à cette entreprise. Maintenant qu'elle s'était vengée de ce père indigne, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de Lysandre. Oh elle avait encore un peu de temps. Pour l'instant, elle devait se fondre dans la population et s'occuper de Caitlín. Quand sa fille aurait rejoint le pensionnat, alors elle aurait tout le temps pour agir à sa propre convenance sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

_Septembre 1931._

C'était la deuxième semaine qu'elle passait là. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y faire. Elle avait l'habitude du changement et ne s'était pas inquiété pour cela. D'ailleurs même si au début elle avait eu un peu de mélancolie à se retrouver seule, elle était maintenant parfaitement sereine. Suivant ses camarades, Caitlín laissa son regard s'attarder sur toutes les autres filles à ses côtés. Breena était un peu à l'arrière. C'était sa camarade de chambre et même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu, elle était la seule à qui elle parlait.

Sa mère l'avait prévenue de faire attention et de ne pas se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Mais elle n'était pas idiote. Du haut de ses onze ans, la fillette savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait. Et elle n'avait rien contre la solitude. Au contraire. Elle n'aimait pas être accaparée et savait parfaitement s'occuper par elle-même. Elle avisa une fille de son âge qui avait l'allure et les mimiques de la petite aristocrate modèle. Instinctivement, Caitlín l'avait détestée. Il y avait des comportements qui l'agaçaient profondément et le sien en faisait partie.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder les élèves plus âgées en remarquant que même si certaines étaient coquettes, elles semblaient bien moins superficielles que la petite princesse. Elle ne put par contre pas manquer qu'elles semblaient impatientes. Les surveillantes demandèrent le silence et déclamèrent les règles de bonnes conduites qu'elles devraient suivre à la lettre sous peine d'être punies. Bien présenter, ne pas faire de choses inconvenantes, rester à sa place. Bien des préceptes qu'on lui avait déjà inculqués dans les précédentes écoles où elle avait été.

C'était par contre la première fois qu'elle était dans un pensionnat. En soi, ce n'était pas très différent d'une école ordinaire, sauf qu'elle dormait sur place et que des leçons de maintien avaient été à prendre en compte avant les heures d'études. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, était l'éloignement que cela imposait avec sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées aussi longtemps. Caitlín ne rentrerait chez elle que pour les vacances de noël et déjà après deux semaines, elle était en manque de ses câlins.

Elle n'avait jamais connu son père qui avait été tué avant sa naissance. Mais elle savait que sa mère avait mal vécu ce drame. Elle avait fait face seule pour lui offrir une enfance agréable et même si leur mode de vie était bien moins élevé que dans ses lointains souvenirs, la fillette en était satisfaite. Surtout que jamais l'amour de Katherine n'avait diminué à son encontre. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de lui écrire aussi souvent que nécessaire pour lui raconter comment elle s'en sortait et surtout pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Le groupe finit par être autorisé à avancer. Le pensionnat dans lequel elle étudiait était divisé en trois parties. Il y avait le côté des jeunes filles et le côté des garçons qui étaient séparés par une haute enceinte. Et il y avait une petite partie qui ne servait qu'un jour par semaine ainsi qu'aux grandes occasions. C'était un bâtiment situé un peu à l'écart où les filles et les garçons étaient réunis les samedis afin de leur apprendre à interagir en société. Le matin ils avaient des cours en commun selon leurs âges. L'après midi était libre. Ainsi les jeunes gens pouvaient se découvrir dans un contexte très chaperonné. C'était une nouveauté qui était à l'essai depuis un peu moins d'une demi-douzaine d'années mais qui semblait faire ses preuves.

Une réunion professorale avait annulé les cours de la matinée mais pas l'après midi. Caitlín suivit donc ses camarades dans la cour du bâtiment mixte avec une légère anxiété. Sa mère lui avait avoué qu'elle aurait apprécié qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec une certaine personne. Evidement, elle ne l'avait forcée en rien mais la fillette avait bien compris que c'était l'enfant d'amis très importants et avait alors décidé que ce n'était qu'une petite contrainte pour aider sa mère à retrouver des gens qui lui étaient chers. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle trouverait sa compagnie agréable. Mais la semaine passée, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré.

Pourtant, alors qu'un léger crachin gâchait la journée, Caitlín préféra se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait toujours aimé lire et elle se dit qu'elle avait de toute façon le temps avant de faire la surprise à sa mère. Il y avait deux garçons près des rayonnages et elle fut si intimidée de voir qu'ils la dépassaient de presque deux têtes qu'elle préféra éviter de leur demander s'ils pouvaient se décaler. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très grande mais là, elle se sentit incroyablement petite. Elle arriva devant la partie sur les livres historiques et commença à chercher de quoi se divertir.

Elle en trouva un qui parlait de la mythologie et se dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant. Alors qu'elle le feuilletait doucement en se déplaçant vers un bureau, elle fut violemment percutée. De surprise elle laissa échapper un petit cri tout en lâchant son livre. Un instant plus tard, elle était assise au sol, une grimace bien encrée sur son visage. En prenant une forte inspiration, elle commença à se relever quand une main entra dans son champ de vision. Elle releva la tête avec étonnement pour tomber dans le regard vert-gris d'un garçon visiblement embarrassé. Décidant de ne pas faire de scandale et prendre le risque d'être privée de samedi après midi pour plusieurs semaines, elle le laissa l'aider à se relever. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle pourtant il était bien plus grand.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon en lui tendant son livre qu'il venait de ramasser. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Je ne me serais jamais permis d'être aussi malpoli si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai juste été surprise.

- Je ne vous avais pas encore vu ici. Vous venez d'entamer vos études au pensionnat n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis arrivée avec la rentrée il y a deux semaines. C'est mon deuxième samedi ici.

- L'école a une bonne réputation. J'espère que vous vous y plairez.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'oser pousser la conversation. En quelle année êtes-vous ?

- En deuxième.

- Vous êtes si grand !

- Oui, mon père en est fier mais ma mère râle que bientôt elle ne pourra plus m'embrasser sans monter sur un marchepied. Mais je me présente, Abraxas Malfoy.

- Enchantée de vous connaître. Je me nomme Caitlín Cormaíc.

- Je suis attendu par des amis, mais je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrée.

- Moi de même. A bientôt peut-être ?

Avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, le garçon s'éloigna alors que Caitlín haussait élégamment un sourcil. Bien, finalement le hasard faisait bien les choses. Voilà que la personne qu'elle cherchait à rencontrer lui tombait presque dessus. Au moins leur première discussion s'était-elle plutôt bien passée. C'était encourageant pour l'avenir. Et visiblement il était parfaitement bien éduqué. L'an passé, elle avait dû côtoyer des fils de fermiers dans son ancienne école. Elle n'avait rien contre eux mais leurs manières laissaient franchement à désirer. Là, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait affaire à une toute autre sphère. Elle était d'ailleurs ravie de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre en pratique la bonne conduite que sa mère lui avait enseignée.

_Octobre 1931_.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir été certaine que sa fille s'était bien adaptée au pensionnat, Katherine avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de profiter de sa solitude. En repensant à Caitlín, elle ne put que sourire un peu tristement. Si au début elle lui écrivait presque tous les deux jours, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Son bébé se détachait d'elle progressivement. Et si c'était une aubaine, c'était aussi douloureux pour son cœur de mère.

Katherine lui avait fait parvenir la veille un courrier afin de lui signaler que dans les mois à venir, elle aurait à s'absenter assez régulièrement et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas répondre aussi rapidement à ses lettres. En fait, sauf pour les vacances scolaires où Caitlín serait là, elle comptait bien ne pas rester chez elle. Elle avait tout prévu mais il lui faudrait faire une longue surveillance pour ne faire aucun faux pas. La chance qui lui avait souri pour Oscar ne se renouvellerait très certainement pas cette fois là.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait marché de nui, sous la lumière de la lune, dans toute la vallée pour être sur les lieux bien avant le réveil du manoir. Ce fut plus long qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais à trente sept ans, elle n'avait pas le même rythme de marche que lorsqu'elle en avait quinze. De plus, les années passant, la topographie avait légèrement changée et elle avait manqué de tomber plus d'une fois. Elle avait été soulagée de voir le bâtiment des écuries se dessiner devant elle.

Se glissant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle fut obligée d'allumer une bougie et grimaça en se disant que c'était une chance qu'il y ait de l'eau dans les abreuvoirs sinon elle aurait pu mettre le feu en jetant son allumette. Elle se dirigea vers le centre du bâtiment et laissa ses doigts tâter le plancher avec avidité. Quand elle sentit une fente plus large entre deux lattes, elle la suivit jusqu'à trouver le petit mécanisme qui bloquait la trappe. L'ouverture était très discrète et à moins d'avoir un œil acéré, elle n'était pas détectable. Il y avait aucun anneau qui permettait de faire basculer le montant. Il fallait juste déverrouiller le mécanisme et tirer pour soulever.

Ce qui la soulageait était de voir que l'allée centrale n'était pas crottée de foin ou d'excréments. Si cela avait été le cas, alors personne n'aurait pu manquer l'ouverture de la trappe et cela aurait été un problème. Au moins son passage resterait inconnu. Quand elle arriva dans le conduit étroit et humide, elle frissonna en resserrant son manteau sur sa poitrine. Elle avança le long du boyau de terre avec sérénité. Elle était dans la place maintenant. Elle jeta un instant un œil dans un passage qui s'ouvrait à sa gauche. Elle savait que c'était une autre sortie creusée il y a très longtemps si jamais l'écurie avait été incendiée. Mais d'après ce que le grand oncle de Lysandre leur avait appris, un éboulement avait eu lieu et il était bloqué depuis longtemps.

Elle savait où il débouchait. Elle aurait donc très bien pu tenter d'y passer et de dégager les gravas, mais tant que ce chemin là était accessible, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se compliquer les choses tout en mettant sa vie en péril. Si elle se savait capable de déblayer le souterrain, rien ne pouvait lui assurer qu'elle ne serait pas ensevelie dans ce passage fragilisé. Elle arriva rapidement dans le chemin qu'elle avait déjà emprunté quelques années plus tôt lors du baptême de son neveu. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas passer sa journée bloquée dans cette cave.

Katherine sortit du passage secret par la tour du côté du bureau de Lysandre. Comme elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, elle avait préféré éviter de se faire surprendre par les domestiques en passant par leurs quartiers. Elle monta prestement l'escalier. Elle touchait à son but. Elle fit une pause à l'étage habité par sa sœur et son époux et laissa trainer son oreille. Excepté un ronflement régulier, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Avisant sa bougie qui diminuait rapidement, elle reprit son chemin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traine alors qu'elle était si près de son but. Ensuite elle s'installerait pour quelques jours et profiterait de sa parfaite connaissance du manoir pour observer les habitudes des habitants de ces murs.

Elle retournerait évidement chez elle régulièrement. Elle aurait besoin de vivres, même si elle pourrait en stocker dans le passage souterrain pour ne pas avoir à faire tant de marche inutile. Mais aussi de certaines choses indispensables pour vivre plusieurs jours d'affilé sans sortir. Surtout qu'avec la mauvaise saison qui s'approchait, il lui serait impensable de faire l'aller-retour trop souvent. Aujourd'hui elle allait s'installer discrètement et faire le point sur ce qu'il lui faudrait faire dans les semaines suivantes. Et Katherine aurait beaucoup à faire. Une vengeance bien ficelée ne se montait pas en cinq minutes.

_Février 1932._

Les fêtes de fin d'année s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance moins joyeuse que les ans passés. La mort d'Oscar avait terni cette réunion familiale. Elizabeth avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce décès et Abraxas n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner totalement le sourire. Sans compter qu'après un malaise de la lady, le médecin leur avait annoncé une nouvelle grossesse. Cela aurait dû être un moment particulièrement heureux, et pourtant, le souvenir des différentes fausses couches déjà faites était resté très présent.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais Abraxas fut content de retourner au pensionnat à la fin de ses vacances. Il y avait retrouvé ses camarades de classe et avait pris plaisir à côtoyer Caitlín et son amie Breena, lors des samedis après midi. Il les trouvait particulièrement agréables même s'il avait plus d'affinité avec la première. Il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa mère mais l'ambiance avait été tellement lourde qu'il était satisfait de ne plus avoir à rentrer au manoir avant les prochaines vacances. En effet, depuis le décès de son grand père, il avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait rester au pensionnant comme tous les autres élèves et celui-ci avait accepté.

Pourtant Lysandre commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il savait que c'était difficile à gérer pour son fils, mais sa compagnie aurait fait beaucoup de bien à Elizabeth. Elle commençait à accuser les différents coups durs que la vie leur avait envoyés depuis quelques années. Aussi le médecin l'avait mise au repos presque total. En fait, depuis la fin des vacances scolaires, elle ne quittait plus leur étage. Elle restait souvent allongée dans leur chambre, ou encore bien installée sur une méridienne dans la vaste bibliothèque.

Cela lui arrivait également de prendre place dans le salon de détente, juste au dessus du grand hall, mais c'était plus rare. Pourtant malgré toutes ses précautions, sa forme physique avait commencé à décliner. Ils connaissaient les risques d'une nouvelle grossesse et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de s'abstenir. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pu se retenir d'avoir de temps en temps des rapports amoureux et cela avait bien évidemment suffi à générer un nouveau petit être.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fit frissonner l'homme. Il venait de sortir de la petite chapelle où il avait été se recueillir et laissait son regard voguer sur la vallée. Il aimait ce décor depuis toujours pourtant ce jour là, il n'en appréciait pas la beauté. Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber et le firent soupirer. Cela faisait une semaine que la pluie était arrivée et ne leur laissait que peu de répit. Ce qui n'améliorait pas leur moral. Lysandre s'approcha de son cheval afin d'aller s'abriter le plus rapidement possible.

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un jour avant de venir ici, mais il était tout à fait possible que le mauvais temps perdure encore et cela n'aurait servi à rien de reporter sa visite. Il n'y avait eu aucun corps mais il lui avait semblé indispensable de venir allumer un cierge pour l'enfant qu'Elizabeth avait perdu le matin même. Il avait chargé Greagoir de s'occuper de faire rajouter une petite pierre tombale à côté de toutes celles des bébés qu'il n'avait pu avoir et au printemps, il viendrait les fleurir de frais. Mais pour l'instant, il devait rentrer. Sa femme avait été mise sous calmant mais le médecin lui avait bien stipulé qu'il devait être présent pour elle.

Il verrait le lendemain pour remettre temporairement ses affaires à son notaire pour ne s'occuper que d'Elizabeth. Sa jolie femme avait très mal accusé cette nouvelle fausse couche. Son moral déjà fragile était un grave sujet de préoccupation. Elle avait failli mourir et son état inquiétait grandement le médecin. Lysandre avait le cœur terriblement serré depuis qu'il l'avait quittée un peu plus tôt. Elle qui avait toujours été un petit rayon de soleil, fraiche et joyeuse, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son teint était presque gris, ses yeux cernés et vides, sans compter ses cheveux si ternes. Elle avait considérablement maigri et ce alors même qu'elle aurait déjà dû prendre quelques rondeurs de grossesse.

Lysandre pouvait au moins être rassuré sur un point. Elizabeth avait perdu sa faculté d'être mère en même temps que son bébé. Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, elle ne risquerait plus sa vie pour enfanter de nouveau. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle se remette de cette nouvelle mauvaise passe. Pas alors qu'après le décès de son père, la mélancolie l'ait envahie. Il l'aurait bien emmené au loin pour oublier mais fuir ne l'aurait pas aidée cette fois. La blessure était autant mentale que physique.

Avec dépit, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à son fils et très certainement le faire revenir au manoir pour le week-end. Le garçon n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis presque deux mois, et il était évident qu'il allait être choqué de découvrir son état. Mais Lysandre avait peur. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que sa femme ne finisse par abandonner définitivement tout combat et ne tire que trop rapidement sa révérence. Il craignait qu'Abraxas ne puisse pas la voir d'ici là, tout comme lui n'avait pu voir ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'écurie, il remit les rennes de sa monture au palefrenier avant de se hâter vers le manoir. Il entra précipitamment par la porte du côté de la cuisine et s'ébroua un peu de façon à enlever le maximum d'eau de ses cheveux avant de laisser son manteau à Lucas. Puis il alla à la recherche de Greagoir pour vérifier que tout s'était bien passé en son absence. Quand il fut rassuré, il resta quelques instants de plus avec son majordome afin de prendre un thé et de parler avec lui. Il savait qu'avec l'âge, celui qui était avant tout son ami, commençait à avoir envie de prendre du recul part rapport à son métier. Contrairement à sa défunte cuisinière, il lui restait de la famille qu'il souhaitait visiter avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire et Lysandre le comprenait tout à faire bien. Mais cela ne lui enlevait pas le souci de savoir que bientôt, il devrait le laisser partir.

Après avoir fini sa tasse, il prit congé pour gagner sa chambre. Il était temps de monter voir si sa femme était réveillée et si c'était le cas, de l'aider à affronter les derniers évènements. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il la découvrit repliée sur elle-même, les yeux grands ouverts et perdus quelque part au travers de la fenêtre. Ses joues trempées de larmes témoignaient de sa douleur. Il s'approcha doucement pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et les tempes. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était si légère et menue. Bien trop selon lui. Bien trop pour apaiser sa peur de la perdre.

_Avril 1932._

Le soleil avait beaucoup de difficultés à s'imposer pour que le printemps prenne le pas sur l'hiver. Il avait tendance à perdre la plupart de ses combats contre les nuages et la pluie. Mais le climat maussade n'était pas l'unique raison à l'ambiance sombre au manoir. Le pressentiment de Lysandre s'était révélé être de mauvais augure. La santé d'Elizabeth n'avait cessé de se dégrader au fil des semaines. Ce jour là, le médecin était passé dès le matin pour l'ausculter mais n'avait pu lui donner aucune bonne nouvelle. Au contraire, il avait même annoncé au mari qu'elle ne passerait pas la prochaine nuit. Il avait fini par s'y attendre mais il n'était pas prêt affronter ce décès là. Il avait été terriblement bouleversé et avait dû prendre un calmant pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour reprendre pied et avait largement apprécié la sollicitude de Greagoir qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Puis après avoir vérifié qu'Elizabeth était bien endormie et demandé à ce que personne ne vienne la déranger afin de ne pas plus la fatiguer, il avait quitté le manoir. Il aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui effectuer cette mission, mais c'était de sa responsabilité d'aller chercher son fils au pensionnat pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et lui permettre de lui dire au revoir.

Il était à peine parti que Katherine arrivait discrètement dans les quartiers de sa sœur. Des semaines qu'elle était dans le manoir sans que personne ne le sache et enfin, elle voyait tomber le dernier rempart qui l'éloignait de Lysandre. Elle avait été profondément énervée quand elle avait appris un peu avant les vacances de noël qu'Elizabeth était encore une fois grosse. Elle était pire qu'une lapine sauf qu'heureusement, elle était incapable de mener à bien sa gestation.

Elle avait quitté les lieux avant le retour d'Abraxas afin de pouvoir accueillir sa fille correctement. Il avait fallu remettre la maison en ordre et la nettoyer de la poussière qui s'y accumulait. Katherine revenait régulièrement pour refaire le plein de provisions, mais elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour entretenir l'intérieur avec efficacité. Heureusement, elle avait engagé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'extérieur, car même si le jardin était petit, elle n'aurait pu l'entretenir correctement. En attendant, elle avait utilisé sa rage contre cette nouvelle grossesse pour faire étinceler le logement. Puis Caitlín et elle avaient passé de très bonnes fêtes.

Leurs retrouvailles lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Si elle avait eu quelques amies à qui parler, elle leur aurait largement avoué que son cœur s'était fait lourd lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagnée prendre son bus lorsque la rentrée était arrivée. Mais elle avait oublié sa peine en préparant son départ pour le manoir. Comme elle en avait l'habitude lors de ses derniers allers-retours, elle prit l'autocar du soir et arriva à son arrêt à la nuit tombée. Ainsi elle traversait la vallée dans le noir presque total à la lueur de la lune lorsqu'elle était visible ou sinon à celle d'une bougie. Elle pouvait ainsi entrer dans la bâtisse sans craindre de se faire remarquer car tout le monde dormait.

Et depuis ce moment là, elle avait commencé à agir. Elle savait précisément quand les domestiques commençaient à travailler le matin ou s'arrêtaient le soir. Quand Lysandre et Elizabeth se levaient. A quelle heure ils mangeaient ou prenaient leur thé. Qui préparait les collations de l'un ou de l'autre. Bref, après quelques semaines à espionner, elle avait pu passer à l'action. Elle avait commencé doucement. Il fallait que cela reste naturel pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçons. Et l'état physique déjà délicat de sa sœur en ce début de grossesse l'avait aidé à camoufler ses méfaits.

Durant ces quelques années où elle avait élevé Caitlín à Belfast, elle avait longuement cherché et étudié son sujet. Et elle avait trouvé exactement comment se débarrasser de cette idiote d'Elizabeth. Elle avait réussi à glisser du sel de citron, qu'elle avait concassé pour que personne ne se doute de rien, dans le sucre en poudre exclusivement utilisé pour le thé de sa sœur. Comme Lysandre ne sucrait pas, Katherine n'avait eu aucune crainte à ce qu'il en subisse également les effets. Oh, au début, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup dosé. Il fallait qu'elle soit malade mais sans plus. L'avantage était que c'était un produit courant pour blanchir les étoffes ainsi que décaper les ustensiles de cuisine. Aussi aucun soupçon ne s'était porté sur elle lorsqu'elle en avait acheté.

Et elle l'avait ainsi empoisonnée progressivement mais sûrement tout au long des dernières semaines. Sa fausse couche en fut la première conséquence. Ensuite son état physique et son moral au plus bas avaient confortablement aidé à déguiser son mal. Du coup, depuis quelques jours, elle avait fortement augmenté la dose journalière en sachant que cette fois, c'était suffisant pour entrainer sa mort. Si voir sa sœur agoniser un peu plus chaque jour était jouissif, elle avait préféré la sécurité d'une fin rapide au risque que la cause réelle du mal d'Elizabeth soit découverte.

Depuis la petite meurtrière qui éclairait l'escalier de la tour nord, Katherine regarda la voiture de Lysandre disparaître dans la vallée. Il n'en aurait certainement pas pour longtemps car le véhicule roulait relativement vite. De plus, Greagoir devait certainement déjà être en train de contacter l'école pour préparer le terrain sans prévenir le garçon. Elle allait être seule pendant peu de temps et comptait bien en profiter. Elle fit attention à ne faire aucun bruit et se dirigea vers la chambre des maîtres de maison. Elle poussa doucement la porte et regarda avec attention le visage cireux et transpirant d'Elizabeth. Elle était loin la belle jeune fille en fleur qui lui avait volé l'homme de sa vie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit.

Sa présence fut tout de même remarquée. La malade tourna la tête avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Son regard vitreux se fixa sur elle sans qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de qui était là. Katherine ne dit rien, ne bougea pas et attendit. Elle voulait voir comment cette confrontation allait se passer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues c'était pour le baptême d'Abraxas, plus de douze ans plus tôt. Et encore, cela avait été rapide car la plus jeune n'avait fait acte de présence qu'au repas et au début du bal.

Elle se retint de sourire en voyant une lueur éclairer le regard clair de sa sœur. Elle l'avait reconnue. Elle se détourna pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé malgré les années. La pièce était toujours la même depuis le jour de la conception de sa fille. Elle s'était attendu à ce que Lysandre change tout afin d'oublier cette étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient partagée, mais non, et cela renforça son idée qu'il ne la détestait pas comme il aimait à le lui signifier.

- Katherine ? Demanda Elizabeth dans un souffle. C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, Lizbeth, c'est bien moi.

- Je suis heureuse … de te revoir … une dernière fois.

- Moi aussi … oh oui, moi aussi.

Alors qu'un pauvre sourire tentait d'étirer les lèvres de la malade, Katherine ne put que penser que sa sœur n'avait définitivement rien compris de leur relation. Jusqu'à sa mort elle aura cru qu'elles étaient sœurs et amies alors que tout les opposait depuis sa naissance.

- Tu m'as manquée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est réciproque par contre, indiqua Katherine d'une voix posée mais fraiche.

- Pourquoi … dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que, ma chère et stupide sœur, il n'y a que toi qui n'as jamais remarqué que ton attention à mon encontre n'était pas partagée.

- Mais …

- Je te hais, Lizbeth. Je t'ai haï dès le jour de ta naissance. Ce jour où maman est morte et où notre père n'a plus regardé que toi. Mais je crois que j'ai atteint les sommets de ma haine le jour où Lysandre s'est intéressé à toi au lieu de moi.

- Je …

- Tais-toi donc ! Ne comprends-tu donc pas que ton avis m'importe peu ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, à part un caillou dans ma chaussure. Toi morte, Lysandre me reviendra.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce petit discourt. Elle avait toujours cru que derrière son tempérament emporté, Katherine l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun ressentiment dans ses actes mais elle aurait dû. Elle ne pouvait plus nier. Le ton et les mots étaient assez clairs pour qu'elle ne doute plus. Une vague de douleur la fit fermer les yeux en inspirant violemment. Pourtant ce fut le petit rire de sa sœur qui lui fit le plus de mal.

- Oui ça fait mal de mourir. Mais sois fière. Tu n'imaginerais jamais tout ce que j'ai fait pour que ce jour arrive enfin. Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu as toujours cru me connaître mais tu étais loin du compte. Je vais être magnanime, étant donné que ton espérance de vie est considérablement écourtée, je vais t'apprendre plein de choses. Et tu ne pourras rien en dire car on prendrait tes élucubrations pour le délire d'une mourante en fin de parcours.

La plus jeune déglutit difficilement et grimaça de douleur.

- Je t'ai empoisonnée ma chérie. Oui depuis presque quatre mois. Le comment importe peu. Du poison reste du poison. Mais tu n'imagines même pas ma joie quand j'ai commencé à te voir décliner. J'avais du mal à rester dans mon refuge. C'était tellement jouissif comme spectacle … presque autant que de savoir que tu vas pousser ton dernier soupir dans ce grand lit qui a été témoin de la tromperie de ton cher époux.

- Que …

- Chuuut. Ne dis rien. Si tu écoutes bien, tu pourras peut-être entendre l'écho de mes soupirs et de ses râles. L'écho du plaisir qu'il a pris avec moi alors que tu veillais votre fils juste de l'autre côté du couloir. L'écho de la passion qui a déferlé entre tes draps. Oui Lizbeth chérie, il t'a trompé avec moi car il était évident que tu étais bien trop fade pour garder un homme comme lui dans ta couche.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la mourante alors qu'une terrible douleur s'était emparée de son corps. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le poison qui en était l'auteur. La trahison de son mari était difficile à encaisser. Savoir qu'il l'avait trompée avec sa sœur en prime était une torture énorme pour cette jeune femme qui avait toujours cru en la sincérité de Lysandre et de sa famille.

- Tu as eu de la chance de lui offrir un fils, ainsi Abraxas récupérera plus tard le titre et la fortune. Mais sache qu'il devra faire avec une concurrente pour l'héritage. Car en plus de cette sulfureuse nuit, Lysandre m'a offert une merveilleuse fille. Une enfant dont il connaît bien sûr l'existence. Il t'a menti sur toute la ligne. Oui il a été attiré par ta jeunesse et ta virginité, mais il n'a jamais été pleinement satisfait de votre mariage. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur moi, son amie et son amante de longue date, pour assouvir ses pulsions les plus sauvages.

- Non … non …

- Oh si chérie. Il m'a même installée dans son manoir pour m'avoir à portée dès que tu aurais le dos tourné. Evidement personne ne le savait. Le manoir a des secrets bien gardés et des lieux où on peut vivre longtemps sans se faire voir. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, tu vas retourner auprès de notre traitre de père et je vais prendre ta place. Je le rendrais heureux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec toi. Adieu, Elizabeth. Sache que tu ne me manqueras pas plus maintenant qu'avant, bien que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à te conduire vers la mort.

Elizabeth était presque en train de s'étouffer dans ses sanglots alors que son corps se tendait et se crispait de plus en plus douloureusement. Katherine gagna rapidement la porte. Elle avait entendu la voiture revenir et il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Lysandre pour arriver dans la chambre. Pourtant, avant de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour l'observer. Des spasmes la secouaient alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur cette sœur en qui elle avait toujours eu foi malgré la disgrâce de leur père. Puis d'un coup son corps se calma et seuls quelques frissons l'animaient. Le regard clair, fiévreux et brisé se vidait progressivement de la vie qui l'animait encore un peu. Il ne lui restait maintenant que quelques instants de répit.

Katherine referma la porte derrière elle et se glissa précipitamment dans l'escalier du fond afin de ne pas se faire voir car déjà un bruit de course retentissait du côté des tours de la façade. Elle resta cachée dans l'ombre, appuyée contre le mur et ne put retenir un grand sourire d'éclairer son visage lorsqu'après une exclamation de douleur de Lysandre, le cri déchirant d'Abraxas retentit. Puis d'un pas léger, presque sautillant, elle monta à l'étage pour attendre tranquillement dans son refuge.

* * *

(*) _Garda : nom neutre (autant féminin que masculin) singulier donné aux policiers de la Garda Siochána ('gardaí' au pluriel)._

* * *

**Je sens que vous allez encore plus aimer Katherine maintenant ... non? Comme c'est étrange ...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à vous**

**Ah Katherine … une sacrée meurtrière cette femme là, qui n'a pas hésité à éliminer les derniers membres de sa famille. Mais elle n'a pas encore fini de vous étonner hihihi. Et vous savez quoi ? ben il faudra attendre une semaine pour en savoir plus. Et oui, aujourd'hui on revient dans le « présent » pour retrouver Draco et Scorpius … et les mystères qu'ils vont apporter !**

**Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Juin 2011_

La pluie avait cessé et le soleil était revenu, timidement mais sûrement. Draco n'avait pu lire la lettre de son père en entier. Même s'il n'avait pas été dérangé, il n'avait pu l'achever. Le courrier était épais mais il y avait tellement de non-dits et de zones d'ombres qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée sur ce qu'il avait lu. Il avait décidé d'arrêter sa lecture pour mieux l'assimiler et tenter de combler les manques quand il avait remarqué que l'après midi était bien entamé et que son fils ne lui avait pas encore réclamé de déjeuner. Inquiet de ce silence, il était sorti du bureau pour partir à sa recherche.

Il avait commencé par le salon d'hiver où il l'avait vu aller mais bien évidement, il n'y était plus. Il sourit tout seul en se disant qu'il avait été bien sot de croire qu'il y serait resté alors qu'il lui avait bien indiqué qu'il pouvait visiter tout le manoir. Il préféra se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire un inventaire des vivres qu'ils avaient à disposition afin de faire un repas léger. Il espérait presque le trouver en train de grignoter tranquillement. Sur le trajet, il s'était arrêté dans les anciennes chambres des domestiques, la buanderie, et toutes les autres pièces sans plus de succès.

Comme il s'y attendait, la cuisine était vide également. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur qu'il inspecta avant d'hocher la tête de manière satisfaite. Le notaire avait faire les choses en grand et ils ne manqueraient pas de nourriture pendant un moment. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser non plus. Il avala rapidement un verre d'eau avant de repartir à la recherche de Scorpius. Ironiquement il se dit qu'ils pouvaient très bien se tourner autour pendant des heures voire des jours sans se croiser dans cette immense bâtisse. Après tout, il l'avait bien expérimenté lorsqu'il fuyait la présence de son père.

Décidant d'attaquer les étages, il se dirigea vers la tour du fond. Il vérifia que la porte extérieure était bien fermée, ce qui lui indiqua que Scorpius n'était pas passée par là. Puis il monta à l'étage. Il arriva directement dans la partie qui aurait dû être ses quartiers. Une pointe de ressentiment lui étreignit le cœur et pourtant, elle était moins puissante qu'avant. Parce qu'il pressentait que ce mystère là, son père lui en parlerait un peu plus tard dans sa lettre et qu'il n'était maintenant plus aussi certain d'avoir été exilé par désintérêt. Il y avait une vraie raison derrière ceci et elle l'angoissait légèrement.

Brusquement il se figea au milieu du couloir. Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il reprit sa marche d'un pas précipité vers le salon de détente. Avec un sourire il avisa la porte entrouverte de la bibliothèque. Il était évident que si son fils avait trouvé la bibliothèque, il y était en train de s'extasier devant certains livres très anciens. Il parcourut les différents rayonnages en tentant d'entendre les preuves de la présence de Scorpius.

Au détour d'une nouvelle gondole, il le trouva, confortablement installé sur une méridienne de velours noir dont il avait retiré le drap protecteur. Il était plongé dans un ouvrage qui semblait très ancien bien qu'il n'avait pas de reliure sophistiquée comme la plupart des livres présents dans cette section. Mais il était visiblement passionnant car le garçon ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- C'est ici que tu te cachais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Il le regarda sursauter et manquer d'échapper son ouvrage avant de se tourner vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

- Papa ! Tu pourrais t'annoncer ! Tu sais bien que quand je lis, je lis !

- Oui, mais c'était trop tentant.

L'adolescent le regarda en plissant les yeux avant d'ajouter d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin d'être plus à l'aise.

- Un peu plus effectivement, soupira-t-il, mais je suis loin d'apprécier d'être ici, loin s'en faut.

- Je n'ai pas tout visité mais pour ce que j'en ai vu, ce manoir est magnifique. J'aurais beaucoup aimé y vivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Beaucoup de choses, et je découvre que je suis loin d'en connaître toutes les horreurs.

- Raconte-moi, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu m'as toujours dit que parler de nos peurs aidait à les affronter.

- Je pense que tu mérites effectivement d'en savoir plus sur ta famille. Mais nous en parlerons tout à l'heure, il est tard, n'as-tu donc pas faim ?

- Euh … maintenant que tu le dis, j'avoue que j'ai bien un petit creux.

- Alors allons à la cuisine. Ensuite si le soleil se maintient, nous irons faire un tour à l'extérieur. Le terrain est loin d'être aussi beau que du temps de mon enfance, mais le paysage est particulièrement agréable.

- J'ai lu qu'il y avait aussi des écuries, un autre bâtiment un peu plus loin qui servait quand il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'invités et que les chambres du deuxième étaient toutes utilisées. Il y a aussi une chapelle quelque part dans la montagne et …

- D'où tiens-tu tout cela ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien c'est écrit dans ce carnet, lui répondit son fils en levant le livre qu'il tenait.

Il l'attrapa pour le feuilleter doucement. Il était manuscrit à la plume d'une jolie écriture ancienne. On aurait dit un journal de bord écrit par un membre de la famille pour ses descendants. Il remarqua de nombreuses pages blanches à la fin et se demanda s'il avait été correctement terminé ou si la personne qui se racontait avait été forcée d'une quelconque façon à interrompre ses mémoires. Il revint à la première page pour en lire l'auteur : Pádraig Malfoy. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose mais c'était très lointain. La date lui indiqua que le livre avait environ cent cinquante ans. Il fut étonné mais profondément intéressé par ce trésor si bien conservé. Il se demanda tout de même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas trouvé alors qu'il avait écumé cette bibliothèque pour s'occuper pendant des années.

- Papa ?

- Je crois me souvenir que celui qui a écrit cela était le frère du grand père du grand père de ton grand père. C'est un ouvrage très ancien de notre patrimoine familial. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans un rayon un peu plus loin. En fait, j'ai voulu attraper un livre de latin mais il y en a tellement que j'ai dû tout sortir pour faire mon choix. Du coup j'en ai trouvé un qui avait glissé derrière l'étagère. C'est le même que celui de l'école mais en version plus ancienne. Aussi j'ai voulu voir si cette édition était plus détaillée que celle que je connais. Tu sais par rapport l'exposé qu'on doit faire à plusieurs pour la fin du mois. Mais quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai vu que c'était un leurre et il y avait ceci dedans. Ça m'a intrigué et j'ai regardé.

- Et tu as bien fait. C'est un petit trésor. Et nous pourrons en apprendre plus sur nos ancêtres.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais trouvé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Hélas non. J'ai pourtant passé bien des heures dans cette pièce mais vois-tu, il y a un autre livre qui pourrait t'intéresser pour ton exposé. Je l'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement complet et bien rédigé, aussi je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de découvrir cette édition que j'avais déjà à l'école et que je trouvais particulièrement banale. As-tu appris d'autres choses dans ce carnet ?

- Je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup car je l'ai trouvé il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais dans le descriptif, il est dit que ceux qui ont construit le manoir, avaient tout fait pour pouvoir fuir en cas d'attaque. Comme pour les quatre escaliers dans les tours à la place d'un seul grand escalier plus courant.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et par rapport à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, il y a effectivement beaucoup de choses autour du manoir et nous pourrons aller les voir. Peut-être pas tout aujourd'hui car le temps n'est pas assez stable pour monter à la chapelle. Mais nous sommes là pour quelques jours donc nous aurons bien le temps de le faire. Pour l'instant, il est temps d'aller manger !

Rendant le livre à son fils, Draco l'entraina dans l'escalier qui descendait directement devant les quartiers des domestiques. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils préparèrent un repas léger qu'ils dégustèrent directement sur place. Ce fut rapide et peu de temps plus tard, Draco déverrouillait la porte de la tour du fond. Le soleil était bien revenu et leur promettait une fin de journée agréable. Scorpius, enthousiasmé, regardait partout autour de lui et posait beaucoup de questions. Son père y répondait au mieux, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Il ne lui avait pas menti, il n'était pas ravi d'être là, mais il était moins hérissé de ce tour dans son passé. Avoir découvert que son père l'avait toujours aimé y était pour beaucoup. Apprendre l'origine du malaise entre eux l'intriguait et l'angoissait mais l'avait aussi rassuré. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, comme il l'avait longtemps cru quand il était enfant. C'était pour cela qu'il se prêtait bien plus facilement au jeu des questions avec Scorpius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'écurie, le jeune homme lui fit part de ses regrets quant au fait qu'il n'y ait plus de chevaux depuis longtemps. Il aurait grandement apprécié d'avoir sa première leçon d'équitation. Ce n'était qu'un bâtiment secondaire, et pourtant l'adolescent en fit le tour comme il l'avait fait avec la salle de bal. Draco le regarda faire depuis la porte. Lui avait connu tout ça dans le temps. Il avait vécu là pendant dix sept ans avant de fuir. Mais il comprenait que pour lui, cette découverte de ses origines était sacrée. Il n'avait jamais eu que lui comme famille et là, il découvrait ce qui aurait pu être à lui si tout s'était bien passé.

Il plissa les yeux en le regardant détailler le parquet. Il l'observa faire un bon moment avant de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait. Scorpius sortit le livre qu'il avait dans la poche de sa veste et lui répondit qu'il avait lu qu'il y avait un passage secret qui partait de cet endroit. Draco s'avança pour regarder le paragraphe dans le début du livre qui parlait des généralités. Effectivement, c'était mentionné comme étant une autre porte de sortie en cas de coups durs mais ce n'était pas très détaillé. Sûrement plus tard dans le récit, pensa-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on retrouve ce passage ! C'est excitant les passages secrets !

- Il est peut-être impraticable tu sais. En presque deux siècles beaucoup de choses ont pu changer.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais j'ai le droit de rêver non ?

Oh oui, il avait l'âge de rêver et Draco espérait qu'il ne perdrait pas ses illusions en grandissant. Au moins il pouvait être certain qu'il les avait gardées plus longtemps que lui. Avec un sourire il le laissa chercher encore un moment. Il avança vers un box dans le fond et s'arrêta devant. Son cheval n'était plus là et il ne devait plus y être depuis longtemps. Son père l'avait-il gardé malgré sa fugue tout comme il avait gardé sa chambre intacte ? Quelques heures auparavant, il aurait répondu par la négative. Maintenant, il était presque convaincu que cela avait été le cas. Un râlement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Son fils fusillait le carnet du regard.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce Pádraig nous apprenne quelque chose autre que des mensonges !

- Le passage n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Je ne le connaissais pas moi-même. Il est peut-être toujours là mais l'usure a fait son œuvre en le fondant dans le reste du parquet.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il avec une moue déçue.

- Il débouche quelque part, peut-être que l'autre bout est plus accessible. Qu'en est-il dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si c'est indiqué, c'est plus loin je pense mais je n'ai pas encore lu.

- Alors nous verrons quand tu auras avancé ta lecture. Viens, continuons notre tour. Il y a un gros nuage qui arrive et je ne suis pas certain qu'il nous épargne longtemps.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de lui emboiter le pas à l'extérieur. Draco lui montra l'ancienne roseraie, le bâtiment annexe et lui indiqua l'endroit où se situait la chapelle. Il aurait aimé pousser l'exploration un peu plus loin mais la pluie revenant déjà, il écourta la visite. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avant de s'égoutter dans le hall. Alors que Scorpius riait à leur mésaventure, son père l'entraina dans l'escalier pour lui montrer sa chambre et la salle de bain afin qu'il puisse se changer.

Quand ils furent habillés de sec, Draco repartit en cuisine pour leur préparer un bon repas du soir. Il signala bien à son fils qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait le temps que ce soit prêt, mais celui-ci préféra le suivre. Oui, il se plaisait bien dans ce manoir, mais là, la fatigue de la journée aidant, il avait envie de compagnie plus que de solitude. Il se proposa de l'aider mais l'adulte refusa. Si chez eux, il avait fait en sorte qu'il participe à toutes les tâches, cette fois il estimait que quitte à être dans un tel monument, autant que son fils se prenne pour un prince jusqu'au bout. C'était l'occasion où jamais.

Aussi Scorpius s'installa sur une chaise à côté du poêle, une fois qu'il fut allumé. Il ne faisait pas réellement froid mais l'humidité et les murs inhabités depuis longtemps donnaient une impression de fraicheur assez désagréable. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'un appartement douillet en ville. Il sortait le carnet de son ancêtre quand son portable vibra. Avec un sourire, il se mit à envoyer quelques messages à ses amis pour leur raconter le manoir et la grandeur passée de sa famille.

Draco le regarda faire quelques minutes en se disant que s'il avait pu avoir un tel téléphone à son âge, il aurait soit fugué plus vite, soit mieux supporté son isolement. C'était impressionnant combien tout avait évolué en trente ans. Mais finalement, aussi important que soit le progrès, il n'effaçait pas les peines du passé. Ni les erreurs, se dit-il avec dégoût. De ce qu'il en avait lu, il ne comprenait pas en quoi la vie de Lysandre Malfoy avait pu influencer la sienne. Tout comme il ne saisissait pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait appris de cette Katherine Callaghan.

Il se promit de chercher dans les affaires de son père afin de trouver des informations sur ses aïeuls. Il devait bien avouer que sa famille n'avait jamais été un sujet passionnant pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais pour le moment, il coupa le gaz et ordonna à Scorpius de poser son appareil afin de se restaurer. Puis il finit de mettre le couvert avant de prendre place à la table.

- Papa ? Tu m'avais dit que tu me dirais pourquoi tu étais parti d'ici.

- Effectivement. Et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment t'expliquer cela. Je ne t'ai pas élevé dans le même modèle que je l'ai été et je ne suis pas certain que tu en comprennes tous les tenants. J'ai dû me plier au protocole et aux coutumes liées au rang de notre famille. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour un enfant. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter comme pour chercher quoi dire ensuite.

- Quand tu parles du passé, tu ne parles que de grand père, jamais de grand-mère. C'est à cause d'elle ? Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.

- Non, enfin pas totalement. Je ne l'ai pas connue. En fait si mais j'étais trop petit pour me souvenir vraiment d'elle. J'avais trois ans quand elle s'est suicidée.

- Elle s'est suicidée ?!

- Oui, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais je suppose que mon père y était pour beaucoup. Personne ne parlait jamais d'elle et si par malheur il apprenait que j'avais posé des questions, cela le faisait entrer dans une colère noire. Et il était purement effrayant dans ces moments là. Du grand Lucius Malfoy, comme les financiers l'appelaient souvent. Aussi je ne faisais que tenter, sans succès d'ailleurs, de retrouver dans ma mémoire le visage, la voix, les rires de ma mère alors que je regardais en cachette quelques photos que j'avais dérobées dans les quartiers parentales.

Scorpius jouait maintenant de sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Il comprenait son père dans son besoin de connaître sa mère. Après tout, il avait aussi grandi sans la sienne. La différence était qu'Astoria était morte en lui donnant la vie alors que sa grande mère avait abandonné la sienne en se suicidant. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti si le destin des deux femmes avait été inversé. Il sursauta lorsque Draco l'appela. Il releva la tête pour le voir en train de l'observer avec attention alors qu'un pli inquiet barrait son front. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui demander de continuer.

- Mes parents n'ayant jamais eu d'autres enfants, je me suis retrouvé seul dans ce grand manoir avec un père qui avait tendance à m'éviter ou encore m'exiler loin de lui. Ce qui était facile dans une telle demeure. Il y avait bien les domestiques, mais même s'ils étaient gentils avec moi, ce n'était pas pareil. J'ai vaguement le souvenir d'une tante, enfin je crois, mais je ne l'ai plus revue depuis très longtemps maintenant. Je ne me rappelle même plus à quoi elle ressemblait et …

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait vaguement en tête des moments de rires, de joie et de douceur alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à poser un visage sur cette tante. S'il se rappelait bien, elle se serait disputée avec Lucius et aurait claqué la porte pour ne jamais revenir. Mais comme pour sa mère, c'était un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder et il avait d'ailleurs fini par l'oublier. Etonnant comme la mémoire décidait d'effacer certains passages importants de la vie et d'en garder des détails futiles.

- Et ? Demanda Scorpius en le voyant partir dans ses pensées.

- Et j'avoue que je n'ai plus jamais vu une photo d'elle nulle part, s'étonna Draco. Visiblement après leur dispute et son départ, mon père a préféré couper tous les ponts avec elle. Bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'à part lorsque j'étais à l'école, je me suis bien senti seul ici.

- Mais grand père était là. Tu n'étais pas seul.

- Son comportement envers moi m'a toujours fait penser qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que si je disparaissais, il n'en serait que plus satisfait. Bien sûr, il y avait les problèmes d'héritage et il était satisfait d'avoir un descendant, mais à part les quelques cours de gestion qu'il a tenté de me donner, il ne faisait rien en ma compagnie. C'est en partie à cause de son manque d'attention à mon égard que j'ai développé une certaine haine contre lui. Je l'ai détesté pendant tant d'années que lorsqu'il a commencé à m'enseigner les rudiments pour suivre le chemin qu'il m'avait tracé, j'ai préféré partir. J'ai pris quelques affaires dans un sac, tout ce qui concernait les comptes bancaires ouverts en mon nom et j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour Dublin avant de continuer vers Londres.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris l'avion ?

- Je crois que je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce que je faisais et le train était parfait pour cela.

Scorpius le regarda d'un air triste. Il ne connaissait pas les subtilités et les détails mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Au moins il comprenait que son père n'avait pas eu une enfance agréable même si le manoir et l'argent faisait croire à une vie dorée. Comme quoi le bonheur ne tenait pas à des effets matériels. Pris d'un besoin subi, il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira tranquillement en sentant Draco poser sa tête sur ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime papa. Je sais que j'ai de la chance car je sais que toi-aussi tu m'aimes. Et je déteste grand père pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ne le juge pas ainsi Scorpius.

- Mais papa, il t'a …

- Je sais ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais tout comme moi, tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main pour être objectif.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder.

- Il m'a laissé une lettre pour expliquer son comportement. Je ne l'ai pas encore finie mais j'ai découvert quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je l'ai jugé trop vite et trop vivement. Il m'aimait, mon ange. Les évènements ont fait qu'il n'a jamais pu me le montrer, mais c'était le cas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, sourit Draco. Crois-moi, en tant que père, je sais maintenant reconnaître certains de ses gestes d'affection envers moi. Il me reste plus qu'à apprendre pourquoi tout a ainsi dégénéré. Allez, finis ton assiette et après on ira au deuxième dans l'ancienne salle de jeux. J'ai toujours aimé y passer du temps. Je passerais juste chercher quelques papiers dans le bureau afin de les étudier là-haut. Tu n'auras qu'à lire ta découverte, papoter avec tes amis ou en cherchant bien, on peut aussi te trouver une télévision en état de fonctionnement.

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire avant d'attraper son assiette de l'autre côté de la table afin de finir son repas. Puis après avoir fait la vaisselle et alors qu'il montait se préparer pour la nuit, Draco reprit le chemin du bureau de son père. Il ne jeta qu'un rapide regard à la lettre toujours ouverte avant de venir fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Il délaissa les vieux dossiers financiers et les livres de compte et s'attaqua directement au coffre. Il finit par trouver les différents actes de naissance, de mariage et de mort de sa famille. Il y avait d'autres papiers qu'il attrapa également car le nom des Callaghan était apposé dessus, avant de remonter dans les étages. La soirée se passa tranquillement, dans un silence confortable. Pourtant quand ils se couchèrent, si Scorpius était ravi de tout ce qu'il apprenait de son très lointain parent, son père était plus soucieux.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce que son père disait en parlant d'ombre et de fantômes. Il s'était visiblement passé bien des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et qui ne le rassuraient pas non plus. Puis il repensa à ce passage au début de la lettre._ Je ne peux pas tout te relater dans le détail, ce serait trop long. Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, alors tu découvriras par toi-même où chercher. Le manoir est le berceau de beaucoup de secrets mais toi, plus que quiconque, peut les dévoiler. _Il ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait être si certain qu'il puisse trouver quoi que ce soit mais après avoir parlé de passages secrets avec son fils, il était évident que Lucius avait caché des documents très importants quelque part dans le manoir. Et il comptait bien le découvrir pour avoir le fin mot de cette affaire.

La nuit passa vite et le soleil réveilla les deux pensionnaires. Draco fut le premier à se lever et après avoir laissé un mot sur la porte de la chambre de son fils, il descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Le temps semblait décidé à leur accorder un peu de beau et il comptait bien mettre ceci à profit pour monter à la chapelle. Du moins si les nuages qu'il avait vus au loin n'approchaient pas trop. Il voulait évidement montrer cette endroit à Scorpius, mais il voulait surtout se recueillir sur les tombes de ses parents. Leur dire qu'il était revenu et qu'il ne les oubliait pas.

Sa tranquillité fut brisée par une tornade blonde entrant précipitamment dans la cuisine. Scorpius s'installa prestement sur la chaise en face de lui avant de se relever d'un bond. Il fit presque deux fois le tour de la pièce avant de se faire chauffer du lait. Il s'activa encore un peu tout autour de la table avant d'enfin se calmer en mangeant. Draco le taquina en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi car il était évident que c'était le cas.

- En fait tu sais que je dors mal la première nuit que je passe dans un nouvel environnement. Et bien je me suis réveillé à trois heures et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir tout de suite. Alors j'ai continué ma lecture et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir, s'amusa le père alors que l'adolescent lui tirait la langue.

- Et bien je sais où ressort le passage secret de l'écurie ! Tu sais qu'il y a des caves sous les tours arrière ?

- Oui. De ce côté-ci c'était le garde manger, de l'autre un débarras. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien il parait qu'elles sont reliées ensemble et que le passage arrive dans la partie centrale !

- J'avais soupçonné qu'il y avait des passages secrets sous la bâtisse car c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de constructions. Je suis content de savoir que j'avais raison.

- On pourra le chercher après avoir fini ?

- Et bien je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller dehors tant qu'il fait beau …

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Son père avait indiqué que cette Katherine avait trouvé le moyen d'aller et venir au manoir et d'y rester des jours durant sans que personne ne la voit. Elle avait certainement dû utiliser ce passage pour le faire. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas là qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il cherchait. Bien qu'il trouva étrange le fait que son père parle d'un passage qu'il ne connaissait pas comme de quelque chose qu'il pouvait aisément se souvenir.

- Non tu as raison, on fera l'extérieur cet après midi, on aura plus de temps.

- T'es le meilleur des papas ! Et qui sait, on trouvera peut-être la chambre secrète également !

- La chambre secrète ?

- Oui, Pádraig en parle à un moment mais il dit aussi qu'il n'en révèlera l'endroit qu'à son descendant qui le mériterait le plus et de vive voix. Il estime que c'est le genre de secret qui ne peut être divulgué par écrit.

Et si Katherine avait connu l'existence de cette pièce et en avait fait son refuge ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve le détail de cette affaire, car s'il avait bien compris qu'elle était une amie de son arrière grand père, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être au courant de ce secret là si elle n'était pas vraiment proche de lui. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de découvrir les ombres de ses aïeuls, Draco se rendait compte qu'il était réellement intéressé pour connaître la vérité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait apprendre et il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais il était prêt à affronter le passé pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à midi dans la cuisine, Scorpius était un peu maussade. Ils avait passé du temps dans la cave côté des domestiques et n'avaient trouvé aucun passage. Il fallait dire que c'était incroyablement sale, sombre et encombré. Ils avaient passé un temps fou à dégager les murs sans avoir la certitude que le passage était là. Mais le jeune homme ne déclarait pas pour autant forfait. Il avait décidé de tenter la chance par la cave de l'autre côté dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Et cela se représenta très rapidement car la pluie se mit à tomber avant même qu'ils aient fini de manger. Draco se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance et que sa visite à la chapelle était une nouvelle fois reportée. Mais la pensée de pouvoir trouver ce qu'il était censé chercher contrebalançait le tout. De ce qu'il en ressortirait et de la fin de la lettre de Lucius, dépendait la teneur de son recueillement sur les tombes de sa famille. C'était important.

Armés des lampes de poches qu'ils avaient déjà utilisées le matin, le père et le fils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la cave de l'aile sud. Si une ampoule éclairait l'endroit, pour chercher avec plus de minutie cela n'aurait pas suffit. Pourtant même bien équipés, et après avoir dégagé les objets qui trainaient, appuyé sur toutes les pierres et toutes les dalles, ils ne trouvèrent pas le passage. Scorpius rouspéta que cette fois c'était prouvé, leur ancêtre était un fabulateur. Draco le regarda faire avec patience. Il était certain qu'il y avait bien un passage quelque part. Mais il avait l'avantage de l'âge qui tempérait son caractère.

- Calme-toi Scorpius. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Si, car avec sa belle plume digne des conteurs de l'ancien temps, il nous a fait perdre du temps !

- Qui te dit que c'est faux ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on cherche depuis ce matin et qu'on n'a rien trouvé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Baisse d'un ton, jeune homme ou nous arrêtons tout maintenant, reprit l'adulte d'une voix plus sévère.

- Désolée papa.

- Bien, maintenant tu oublies que le passage ne devait être connu que des habitants du manoir et certainement pas par d'éventuels opposants. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes technologies que maintenant mais à l'époque de la construction, ils étaient très doués et réfléchis.

Le jeune homme regarda les murs tout autour de lui en plissant les yeux. Son père avait raison. Après tout, tant de vieilles bâtisses étaient encore majestueuses des siècles après leur construction alors que des immeubles d'une quarantaine d'années étaient déjà bien vétustes et insalubres. Il était évident qu'ils avaient dû bien faire les choses pour ne pas prendre de risque inutiles.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait ouvrir la trappe de l'autre côté pour voir si on ressent un courant d'air au travers des joints ?

- Non, s'amusa Draco. Cela ne servirait à rien. D'après mes estimations, la partie centrale doit être bien trop grande pour qu'on puisse sentir l'air de notre côté. Et de toute façon avec la dénivelée, le courant d'air serait coupé avant d'arriver à nous.

- Alors on abandonne ? Et c'est tout ?

- Allons, je t'aurais cru plus acharné. Prenons chaque problème dans l'ordre. Selon l'orientation du manoir et les indications de Pádraig, le passage doit être de ce côté-ci. Maintenant réfléchis. Nous sommes face à un mur qui est censé s'ouvrir quelque part. Toi qui as lu tous les livres historiques qui te tombaient sous la main, ne peux-tu pas trouver une astuce pour trouver l'ouverture ? Ton idée de courant d'air n'était pas si erronée que cela.

S'approchant du mur indiqué par son père, Scorpius le regarda avec attention. Un pli de concentration barré son front alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette énigme. Draco le regarda faire avec amusement. Il avait bien en tête une façon de trouver le passage mais c'était la quête de son fils, alors il préférait le laisser chercher avant de lui en parler. Brusquement il se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

- Il n'y a pas de joint. Etant donné qu'il y a une ouverture, ils ne peuvent pas avoir utilisé de mortier pour sceller les pierres. Il suffit de chercher l'endroit où il n'y a pas de joint pour chercher le mécanisme d'ouverture !

Hochant la tête avec un sourire, Draco lui indiqua que c'était ce à quoi il pensait. Aussitôt ils se mirent à la recherche des joints inexistants. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un cri de joie ne retentisse. Scorpius, ses doigts glissés dans une jointure, était en train d'essayer de débloquer le loquet qu'il venait de trouver. Son père attrapa un vieux tournevis qui trainait dans une boite à outils qui avaient dû être abandonnée depuis très longtemps, et l'aida à forcer le petit mécanisme. Un instant plus tard, le passage s'ouvrait dans un grincement sinistre.

Sautillant de joie, Scorpius se précipita dans la large salle qui s'offrait à eux. Elle était encore plus poussiéreuse que les deux caves. La terre battue et les quelques pierres qui servaient de sol n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Il commença par aller droit devant lui et ouvrit le chemin de l'autre côté. Il dut s'acharner fortement car les gonds étaient grippés mais il réussit tout de même. Visiblement ce côté-ci avait été bien moins utilisé que l'autre. Il soupira de dépit. Ils auraient très bien pu trouver dès le matin s'ils avaient cherché différemment.

Plissant les yeux, il se retourna précipitamment vers son père avant de l'accuser de ne pas l'avoir correctement aidé depuis le début. Celui-ci sourit et lui répondit que cela aurait été moins drôle. Décidant de bouder par principe, le garçon se fit la réflexion que cette chasse au trésor avait effectivement pris une dimension plus intéressante que s'il lui avait donné cette indication depuis le début. Mais il retrouva rapidement son sourire en s'approchant de la troisième porte.

- Je crois que c'est là qu'arrive le passage de l'écurie ! C'est super excitant je trouve, pas toi ?

- J'avoue que même à mon âge, je trouve cette découverte passionnante.

- Arrête de dire que tu es vieux ! Mes camarades ne me croient jamais quand je leur dis que tu as trente et un ans. Eux ils ont des parents qui ont presque dix ans de plus que toi !

- Oui et bien cessons de parler de mon âge veux-tu. Je trouve que les années passent bien assez vite comme cela. Veux-tu que je passe devant ?

- Non, ça va. Je n'ai pas peur et je sais qu'on débouchera à l'écurie ! Je pourrais ainsi voir où était la trappe !

S'il avait pu courir dans le boyau, il l'aurait fait. Mais avec les années et l'humidité qui s'était infiltrée, le passage était tout juste praticable. Plusieurs fois, Scorpius crut qu'ils devraient faire demi-tour mais finalement ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bout. Encore une fois il eut besoin de l'aide de son père pour forcer l'ouverture qui s'était collée avec les années, la saleté et le manque de manipulations. Avec une moue dépitée, il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien là où il l'avait cherchée mais qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Finalement, après avoir refermé le montant, Draco et son fils profitèrent d'une éclaircie pour rentrer au manoir par l'extérieur. L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il s'était tenu à côté de son père aussi crotté que Scorpius l'était, il aurait reçu la correction de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il s'en moquait et affichait les mêmes souillures que son fils avec un certain plaisir. Car il avait partagé cette aventure avec lui et il devait bien avouer qu'il l'avait grandement appréciée. Même si un peu moins de saleté ne lui aurait pas non plus déplu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de manoir, Scorpius indiqua qu'il restait encore un peu dehors et qu'il irait se nettoyer après. Draco accepta et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il avait une grande envie de laver la crasse qui s'était accrochée à ses cheveux ou à ses habits sans compter la boue qui maculait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Sous la douche, il prit le temps de la réflexion. Il savait maintenant comment Katherine avait fait pour rentrer en douce dans le manoir. Et effectivement, quand on connaissait bien les lieux, c'était tout à fait possible de ne pas être vu.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce que son père voulait qu'il découvre. Il n'y avait rien dans le passage secret à part des détritus qui devaient être là depuis bien longtemps. Il se décida alors à continuer la lecture de la lettre. Peut-être trouverait-il des indices dans la suite qui lui éclaireraient les idées. Aussi il descendit vers le bureau pour s'y atteler rapidement. Pourtant il n'arriva pas à destination car il entendit son fils l'appeler. Après lui avoir demandé où il était, il le rejoignit sur la terrasse arrière. Il donnait une image tout ce qu'il y avait d'éloigné avec ce qu'on attendait d'un garçon de son rang. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ses vêtements sales et râpés, de la boue maculant ses joues et son nez, les ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes … quoique ce Pádraig ne semblait pas être un pur angelot de l'aristocratie non plus.

- Papa, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue avec l'architecture du manoir.

- Lequel ?

- Et bien regarde, tu vois la fenêtre de ma chambre ?

- Oui.

- Sur la gauche, il y a un espace vide avant d'arriver sur la fenêtre de la lingerie puis à la tour.

- Effectivement.

- Et bien ce matin je suis descendu déjeuner par la tour côté des domestiques. L'agencement de l'aile nord est la même que l'aile sud. Pourtant de l'extérieur, sur l'aile nord il y a une fenêtre à la place de ce mur. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la fameuse chambre secrète dont parle Pádraig. Sauf que je ne comprends pas comment on est censé y accéder car il n'y a pas de porte supplémentaire dans le couloir.

Draco, qui l'avait écouté avec attention, avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur l'aile nord. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient voir la fameuse fenêtre, mais elle se dessinait parfaitement dans son esprit. Et brusquement, comme si un barrage venait de céder dans sa mémoire, il revit furtivement les images de deux femmes avec qui il avait joué et pris des câlins lorsqu'il était tout petit enfant. Il revoyait un petit escalier en pierre caché derrière un panneau de bois des rideaux épais. Des rires, des voix, des images dans une pièce au standing bien inférieur à tout ce qu'offraient les autres salles du manoir. Tout était flou mais son cœur qui battait à lui en faire mal lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Le premier étage de l'aile nord, celui qui aurait dû lui revenir, celui que son père lui avait interdit … voilà où étaient cachés les secrets de Lucius !

- Papa ? Ça ne va pas ? Papa !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le bruit lointain d'une sonnette le fit sursauter. Le notaire ! Avec tout ça il avait oublié qu'il devait revenir cet après midi. Après avoir dégluti difficilement, il tenta de rassurer son fils bien que sa voix rauque ne fut pas idéale et ne calma pas l'inquiétude de Scorpius. Puis il l'envoya se changer en lui promettant de finir cette discussion plus tard. Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée en se forçant à reprendre un visage impassible. Il espérait que son teint blême passerait pour l'inconfort d'avoir dû revenir ici. Et alors qu'il ouvrait à maître Ó Meadhra avec un sourire crispé et factice, son esprit était parti dans l'aile nord … dans le refuge de Katherine à n'en plus douter …


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à tous. **

**Après un petit retour rafraîchissant auprès de Draco et Scorpius, nous revoici auprès de Lysandre et Abraxas pour gérer l'après décès d'Elizabeth. Beaucoup moins rafraîchissant d'un coup surtout avec Katherine jamais bien loin lol. Bref je vous laisse lire tout ça et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre … qui ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais chaque chose en son temps, hihihi.**

**Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine !**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

_Mai 1932._

Après le décès de sa sœur, Katherine avait attendu le milieu de la nuit pour quitter le manoir. Au cours des mois qu'elle avait passés à espionner, elle avait compris que si elle voulait se rapprocher de Lysandre, elle devrait être patiente. Elle avait donc décidé de changer sa façon de faire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait gain de cause en attaquant si vite après ce décès. Aussi elle était repartie chez elle pour trois semaines. Là elle avait remis la maison en état puis attendu tranquillement que le bon moment arrive.

Caitlin lui avait écrit pour lui avouer qu'elle s'était trouvé un ami depuis quelques mois, un jeune homme bien d'après elle, mais pour qui elle était inquiète car il avait quitté le pensionnat pour une semaine après la mort de sa mère. Katherine n'avait pu que sourire de satisfaction. Sa fille avait inconsciemment suivi ses conseils en se rapprochant d'Abraxas. Dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait aucun plan avec ce garçon mais cette amitié pourrait servir dans le futur et elle ne comptait pas s'en priver.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle était en train de remonter dans la vallée en direction du manoir. Le ciel s'éclaircissait sur l'Est et le ciel parfaitement dégagé prévoyait une agréable journée. Lorsqu'elle arriverait sur place, Lysandre serait très certainement réveillé. Avec la maladie d'Elizabeth, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt et elle espérait que ce n'était pas en une vingtaine de jours qu'il aurait changé cela. Elle savait qu'il risquait de la jeter hors des murs avec humiliation et s'y était préparée. Pourtant, elle espérait que ces huit dernières années ait atténué sa violence.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle dû se cacher et attendre que le palefrenier ait fini de s'occuper des chevaux pour se précipiter dans le passage secret. En principe elle faisait le trajet de nuit et avait oublié combien c'était difficile d'être discret en journée. Avec précipitation, elle parcourut la galerie souterraine jusqu'à arriver dans la cave côté aile sud. Elle dut attendre quelque peu avant de pouvoir sortir par la trappe. Il y avait eu du passage dans le couloir l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Finalement elle réussit à s'extirper de sa cachette sans attirer l'attention. Elle vérifia que sa tenue n'était pas salie avant de venir frapper à la porte du bureau. Elle savait que son ami d'enfance y était enfermé. D'ailleurs il la pria d'entrer d'une voix stricte. Si elle ne l'avait pas observé tout ce temps à la dérobée, elle aurait pu être étonnée par la sécheresse de son ton. Il n'était pas comme ça dans leur enfance. Les responsabilités d'adultes et d'héritier avaient largement changé son caractère. Mais elle y était habituée maintenant et ne s'attendait pas à mieux. Une petite pensée dans sa tête prévoyait même pire, mais elle préféra ne pas l'écouter et entra dans la pièce.

Lysandre ne leva pas son regard de ce qu'il était en train de taper à la machine à écrire dont il avait fait acquisition très récemment. Aussi Katherine referma la porte doucement et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta et rabattit son châle sur ses épaules. S'il l'avait protégée de la vue des autres, ici elle n'en avait plus aucune utilité. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce. Elle n'avait que peu changé mais elle ne put retenir une grimace à un portrait de sa sœur accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Finalement, l'homme releva la tête dans une attitude agacée afin de la presser à aborder ce qu'elle était venue quémander. Mais il se figea en remarquant qui elle était.

- Katherine ! Finit-il par grogner. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ? Venue non annoncée officiellement encore une fois.

- Si je m'étais faite annoncer, tu ne m'aurais jamais permis d'entrer. Or je devais venir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai appris que ma sœur était morte il y a trois semaines.

- Justement, c'était il y a trois semaines ! Et je ne parle même pas de ton père dont le décès remonte à plus d'une année, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'étais à l'étranger. J'ai appris pour mon père il y a un an, lors d'un rapide passage sur le territoire. Je suis d'ailleurs allée me recueillir sur sa tombe à ce moment là.

- Si tu es venue me présenter tes condoléances, tu peux repartir, je n'en ai que faire.

- Je suis venue pour ma sœur ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle est enterrée dans le cimetière de ta famille. Et j'ai trouvé qu'y aller sans t'en rendre compte aurait été particulièrement déplacé.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé Lizbeth.

- Elle était ma sœur. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle aurait aimé que je le fasse que je ne me sens pas touchée par sa disparition. Contrairement à ce que tu le penses, je ne suis pas une sans cœur !

Lysandre la toisa comme pour évaluer de la véracité de ses mots. Elle avait un regard courroucé et il put même déceler qu'il l'avait blessée. Peut-être était-ce bien le cas. Après tout, elle l'avait écouté et n'était plus revenue le voir depuis leur dernière rencontre, huit années auparavant. Il avait lui-même changé depuis ce moment là, alors pourquoi pas elle.

- Par où es-tu entrée dans le manoir ?

- Par le passage souterrain.

- N'as-tu pas passé l'âge de ce genre d'épopée ?

- Très certainement, mais Greagoir ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer si j'étais arrivée par l'entrée principale. Il aurait même pu m'intercepter s'il ne m'avait pas vue entrer.

- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il devait voir quelques prétendants à son poste à l'étude de mon notaire.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Katherine ajouta une mine de circonstance à son ton étonné. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait bientôt rendre son tablier et il était le mieux placé pour se trouver un bon remplaçant. Après tout, ce n'était pas récent qu'il comptait profiter de sa famille avant de partir rejoindre ses ancêtres. Mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir et devait jouer la comédie.

- Parce qu'il va partir en retraite. Il n'est plus tout jeune et il l'a bien mérité.

- Si j'avais su cela, alors je me serais sûrement présentée par la grande porte. Quoi qu'il en soit, m'accordes-tu le droit d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe d'Elizabeth ?

- En fait, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait par le passé, c'est une chose que je n'ai pas le droit de te refuser.

- Si tu as peur que je fasse quoi que ce soit, alors fais moi accompagner.

- Pour que tu les tournes en ridicule et que tu t'éclipses à leur barbe ? Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour cela. Je vais t'accompagner moi-même.

- Si tu as vraiment du temps à perdre … sinon je connais parfaitement le chemin.

- Non, je voulais également y aller, ce sera l'occasion.

Il se leva et lui intima de l'attendre sur la terrasse arrière. Pendant ce temps, il se dirigea vers le hall où Lucas arriva presque instantanément. Il lui tendit son pardessus et lui demanda s'il devait faire quelque chose de spécial. Lysandre lui indiqua qu'il n'avait aucune volonté spécifique et quitta la bâtisse par la grande porte. Il voulait sentir l'air frais afin d'affronter les tombes qu'il allait visiter. Et il avait besoin de se donner du courage. C'était la première fois depuis l'enterrement qu'il s'y rendait. Et le faire avec Katherine n'était pas une épreuve des plus simples.

Quand il arriva sur la terrasse devant le salon d'hiver, il la trouva assise sur une chaise, les yeux perdus dans les montagnes et une certaine sérénité se dégageant d'elle. Il l'observa un instant à la dérobée. Elle avait vieilli. Mais il ne devait pas être mieux. Quelques rides avaient pris possession de son visage et il reconnut que ça ne l'enlaidissait pas du tout. Elle devait faire tourner bien des têtes, là d'où elle venait. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle tourna son regard chocolat vers lui avant de se lever.

Elle ne lui fit aucun sourire, aucune minauderie. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un détachement étonnant. Lysandre la guida jusqu'à l'écurie où ils pourraient trouver une monture. Il avait toujours trouvé ce moyen de transport plus avantageux lorsqu'il devait monter dans la montagne. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se mettre en chemin vers la chapelle, Lysandre en tête sur sa jument. Le chemin caillouteux n'était pas aisé à pratiquer à cause des pluies de la semaine passée, mais ils étaient tous les deux de bons cavaliers et cela ne les gêna pas.

Katherine le suivait sans rien dire. Ne pas trop en faire, rester dans la retenue et garder une distance entre eux. Voilà sa nouvelle ligne de conduite. Elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle n'était plus la femme empressée qu'elle avait été. Malgré les années il était bien trop méfiant pour agir avec trop de précipitation. Surtout avec elle et elle l'avait bien compris. Mais elle avait le temps maintenant. Il n'y avait plus personne qui pourrait se mettre en travers d'eux, alors elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de précipiter les évènements.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, elle dut se retenir de grimacer. Elle n'en avait que faire de cet endroit. Elle savait juste qu'elle pourrait y venir en seule compagnie de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et cela lui suffisait. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à deux pas de sa sœur, elle allait devoir donner le change si elle ne voulait pas que sa présence soit contestée. Elle attacha son cheval à l'anneau de la chapelle et se dirigea entre les pierres tombales.

Elle contourna les plus vieux ancêtres de Lysandre, avant de s'arrêter un instant devant Pádraig. Baisant ses doigts qu'elle glissa sur la pierre un instant plus tard, elle le remercia pour tous les conseils et les secrets qu'il leur avait révélés sur le manoir, à Lysandre et elle quand ils étaient gamins. Puis elle reprit son chemin, contournant les parents de son ami pour stopper devant Elizabeth. Elle était entourée des pierres des enfants qu'elle n'avait pu mettre au monde. C'était juste pathétique. Pourtant Katherine s'accroupit et prit une pause de circonstance. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle se recueillait tranquillement alors qu'elle était en train de remercier sa sœur pour lui avoir laissé sa place auprès de son mari.

Car elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'un jour, elle deviendrait la nouvelle madame Malfoy Elle se l'était promis presque trente ans plus tôt et elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que ce soit le cas. Elle finit par se relever avant de revenir vers la chapelle. Lysandre avait le regard douloureux et vague. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer. Aussitôt il s'avança vers sa défunte femme pour lui dire combien il se sentait seul sans elle et combien elle lui manquait. Il resta agenouillé dans la terre pendant un temps qui sembla infini à Katherine. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

L'homme avait le visage défait lorsqu'il revint vers les chevaux. Sans un mot il grimpa sur sa monture et commença à descendre vers le manoir. Respectant son silence, Katherine lui emboita le pas. Le retour fut plus rapide que l'aller, du moins ce fut ce qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux. Ils laissèrent les animaux à un jeune garçon qui se dépêcha d'aller s'en occuper les laissant seuls.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de lui dire au revoir. Je vais maintenant rentrer.

- Es-tu réellement juste venue pour cela ?

- Bien évidement. J'ai changé Lysandre. Les années sont douloureusement passées depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et j'en ai vu assez pour ne plus avoir envie de jouer.

- Où rentres-tu ?

- Jai loué une chambre en ville. J'avais idée d'en profiter pour chercher une maison dans le coin car je me languis de notre région. Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement décidée et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'entendras pas plus parler de moi qu'avant.

- Ce n'est pas si certain. Les rumeurs vont vite par ici. Et … et ta fille ?

- Elle est pensionnaire dans son école. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'accompagne pas. Je compte attendre que les vacances d'été soient finies et qu'elle ait repris les cours pour réellement faire quelque chose. J'aurais ainsi tout le temps des congés pour lui parler d'un possible déménagement.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle est ma merveille, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je la dénigre. Au revoir Lysandre, au plaisir de te revoir.

Katherine commença à contourner le manoir quand Lysandre la retint.

- Comptes-tu repartir à pieds ?

- Je suis déjà venue ainsi.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on te raccompagne en ville en voiture.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Les deux dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, tu m'aurais volontiers jetée dans la boue.

- Parce que je ne peux pas faire moins alors que je viens de visiter Elizabeth. Elle m'en aurait voulu de me montrer ingrat envers toi dans ces circonstances.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmura-t-elle en réprimant son sourire mesquin. Merci de ta complaisance.

Lysandre fit un mouvement sec de la tête pour répondre à sa gratitude avant de lui proposer d'attendre sur la terrasse de la façade que la voiture soit avancée. Il la regarda enfiler son voile de tulle noir et un chapeau qui descendait sur son visage afin de ne pas être reconnue. Il comprit alors pourquoi personne n'avait parlé d'elle dans la région lors de ses passages. Personne ne l'avait réellement vue. Puis il alla demander à Lucas de prévenir le chauffeur qu'il avait besoin de ses services. Ensuite il s'enferma dans son bureau. Il voulait bien être serviable avec elle, mais pas plus que de nécessaire. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait profité de lui et quelle conséquence cela avait-il eu. Mais il ne sut pas que ce geste de sa part avait plus que satisfait Katherine. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant d'attentions en si peu de temps. Cela s'annonçait bien pour elle et elle comptait bien continuer ainsi autant de temps qu'il faudrait.

_Août 1934._

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel et Caitlin sourit une nouvelle fois. C'était les meilleures vacances qu'elle passait depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait un peu appréhendé la réaction de sa mère mais celle-ci, bien que triste, n'y avait opposé aucune résistance. Et cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elle était au manoir Malfoy. Le chauffeur de la famille était venu la chercher chez elle à la date prévue afin qu'elle puisse venir tenir compagnie à Abraxas.

Lysandre avait prévenu son fils qu'il allait devoir s'absenter une grande partie de l'été pour affaires. Le garçon avait été triste mais en avait profité pour demander s'il lui était possible d'inviter des amis pour lui tenir compagnie. Malgré une certaine réticence à laisser un groupe d'adolescents aux soins des domestiques, il n'avait pu le lui refuser. Depuis la mort Elizabeth, il avait peur de blesser son fils en étant trop sévère. Il pesait souvent ses décisions pour au final lui accorder bien des requêtes. Ce n'était pas idéal pour l'éducation d'Abraxas, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'attrister par un refus.

Il savait qu'il y aurait deux garçons, Tómas et Rónán ainsi que deux filles, Caitlín et Breena, et s'était demandé s'il était bien judicieux de laisser cinq jeunes de quatorze et quinze ans dans son manoir, mais il savait qu'Owen, son nouveau majordome, aurait la main pour les maintenir. De toute façon, à ce moment là il avait déjà accepté et son départ avait été imminent. Il n'avait donc pas eu le choix que de confirmer sa décision. Aussi il n'avait pas vu les enfants arriver. Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être aurait-il pu s'inquiéter de voir arriver cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et surtout aux yeux aussi verts que les siens.

Mais il ne le sut pas et Caitlín n'avait pas été inquiétée. Elle profitait d'ailleurs à chaque instant de sa chance d'être dans une si grande bâtisse. Elle avait connu le faste du temps de sa prime enfance à Dublin, mais elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Aussi n'agissait-elle pas comme les autres jeunes qui étaient plus habitués à ce monde. Pour être honnête, elle aurait pu se rappeler de ce manoir-ci en particulier. Car elle y était venue presque dix ans plus tôt. Mais à part quelques sentiments de déjà vu lorsqu'elle passait sur la terrasse arrière, elle n'avait pas fait le lien avec la scène qui l'avait pourtant choquée quand elle n'avait que quatre ans. Si elle s'était retrouvée devant le père de son ami, elle aurait très certainement compris qu'il était l'homme qu'elle avait appris à haïr à travers les mots de sa mère. A travers ses mensonges qu'elle prenait pour la réalité.

- Caitlín ! Si tu continues de rêver, nous partons sans toi !

- J'arrive Breena. J'étais en train de me dire que j'étais bien ingrate de profiter de ces vacances alors que ma mère …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu nous as dit que les médecins étaient confiants et qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos.

- Je sais mais elle fait de plus en plus de malaises et c'est dérangeant de la savoir à l'hôpital.

Breena passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter alors que les garçons la regardaient avec compréhension. Pourtant elle ne put que baisser la tête comme accablée par les évènements. La vérité était toute autre. C'était un pur mensonge que sa mère et elle avaient inventé. Caitlín était très proche d'Abraxas car ils avaient beaucoup de centres d'intérêts en commun. Aussi quand elle avait su qu'il allait demander à son père d'inviter des camarades chez eux, elle en avait parlé à sa mère. Elle avait voulu faire partie des invités mais elle savait que cela ne se faisait pas de demander aussi ouvertement, surtout pour une fille bien élevée.

Katherine avait alors émis un plan. En lui demandant de la faire passer pour une femme à la santé fragile qui risquait d'abandonner sa fille seule chez elle, elle avait espéré qu'Abraxas l'invite de lui-même pour l'aider à surmonter ces problèmes familiaux. Et cela avait fonctionné. Principalement parce que le garçon appréciait grandement la jeune fille. Mais le mensonge était difficile à tenir dans certaines circonstances. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son ami. Ce qui était finalement vrai et qui la culpabilisait un peu plus.

- Allons faire cette promenade à cheval. Maman n'aimerait pas que je me lamente sur elle.

- Si Abraxas le permet, tu pourras l'appeler ce soir si tu veux, répondit Tómas. Enfin si elle a la possibilité de répondre.

- Si elle est assez remise pour se lever, alors elle pourra prendre mon appel, du moins je pense. Mais nous verrons cela ce soir. Je me donne l'impression d'être une enfant en lange qui pleurniche sur du vent.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour souffrir de l'absence d'une mère, intervint Abraxas avec un regard chargé de peine. Demande à Owen si tu ressens le besoin de l'appeler. Une mère est trop précieuse pour la négliger.

Un certain malaise s'installa dans le groupe au rappel du décès de lady Malfoy. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur de mal faire. A cet âge là, la mort n'est pas une notion évidente à gérer. Ce fut Abraxas lui-même qui dissipa l'ambiance lourde en rappelant que les chevaux devaient déjà être prêts et que même si la montagne ne s'envolerait pas, le temps passait toujours aussi vite.

**o0o**

Alors que les cinq enfants partaient en pique nique dans les alentours de la propriété, Lysandre sortait d'une réunion d'affaire à Dublin. Il avait encore bien à faire avant la soirée festive à laquelle il était convié. Mais il prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter dans un restaurant. La matinée avait été éprouvante et il avait bien besoin de se poser un instant. Depuis une année, l'Irlande prenait progressivement son indépendance grâce au gouvernement en action qui avait aboli le serment souverain du Royaume-Uni, qui avait d'ailleurs déclaré la guerre économique au pays en déclenchant deux ans plus tôt, une importante crise financière. Tout cela lui donnait du coup bien du travail et des soucis supplémentaires.

Sans compter qu'un an plus tôt, il avait dû se trouver un nouveau notaire afin de le seconder car le sien avait déménagé trop loin pour lui être utile. De toute façon, il allait très certainement bientôt s'arrêter car il n'était plus très jeune. Aussi dans l'immédiat, il avait encore du mal à lui accorder sa pleine confiance à maître Ó Brian car leur relation professionnelle était encore trop jeune. Mais savoir qu'il avait une carrière sans ombre et une famille aimante le confortait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas un mauvais choix. Ce n'était pas simple de confier ses biens les plus importants à une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Il espérait retrouver une certaine stabilité rapidement car il avait l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que s'occuper de ses affaires financières.

Après qu'on l'ait débarrassé de sa veste, il fut mené à une table dont il avait précisé qu'elle devait être isolée. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était client très régulier dans cet établissement, aussi il n'eut pas de mauvaise surprise. Ou presque pas. Car de surprise, il en eut bien une. Installée à la table voisine, Katherine se restaurait tranquillement et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se demanda s'il lui était encore possible de faire demi-tour. Mais le serveur lui demanda s'il se sentait bien et son ancienne amie releva la tête vers lui. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de replonger dans son dessert comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la croisait depuis les deux dernières années. Toujours à Dublin où elle semblait visiblement s'être installée de nouveau. A chaque fois leurs rencontres étaient cordiales. Lysandre avait très souvent été surpris par l'éloignement qu'elle avait instauré entre eux. Jamais auparavant il ne l'aurait cru capable de tant de retenue mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Il en était d'ailleurs très satisfait car il aurait été incapable de retenir d'être exécrable. Et il aurait pu agir comme un petit vaurien des rues en ayant très certainement des gestes indignes de son rang. Si ça l'aurait grandement soulagé sur le coup, cela lui aurait été des plus néfastes pour sa réputation.

Il s'installa à la place qu'on lui avait proposée et attendit qu'on lui présente la carte. Il la connaissait déjà mais tenait à se donner bonne contenance. Il donna ensuite sa commande et se plongea dans une lettre qu'on lui avait transmise le matin même. Son importance était minime, mais il devait l'étudier correctement d'ici le soir même.

- Dure est la journée lorsque tu ne prends même pas le temps de déjeuner en paix.

Il se tourna vers Katherine qui le regardait tranquillement au dessus du verre qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

- Je n'ai effectivement que peu de temps pour moi-même. C'est ce qui arrive quand on investit dans quelques entreprises alors que la crise économique les fragilise les unes après les autres amenant chômage et faillite plus que régulièrement. Le domaine financier est terrible à gérer en ce moment. Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi pour profiter des vacances de mon fils. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité.

- Je comprends.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, ironisa-t-il. Sinon tu serais avec ta fille au lieu de prendre du bon temps seule.

- Elle m'a expressément demandé de lui laisser la maison. Elle était souffrante pour son anniversaire aussi elle a tenu à inviter des amies chez nous pour rattraper cela.

- Cela m'étonne que tu la laisses seule chez vous.

- Elle n'est pas seule. En fait son ancienne gouvernante était extatique de pouvoir la chaperonner aujourd'hui. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et a accepté immédiatement de m'aider à lui faire plaisir.

- Finalement nous sommes semblables, obligés de rester loin de chez nous. Seule la raison diffère. Quoique je ne sois pas totalement certain qu'Abraxas n'a pas réellement souhaité me voir loin alors qu'il a invité des camarades pour quelques jours.

- Et tu les laisses seuls au manoir ? Voilà qui est bien plus étonnant encore.

- J'ai confiance en mon fils. Et il est très différent de ce que nous avons été. Il n'a pas eu d'oncle Pádraig pour lui apprendre des bêtises dès le berceau.

- Tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait par le passé ?

- Certaines choses oui, répondit-il en se perdant dans son esprit. Mais je crois que dans l'ensemble, si j'avais la possibilité de recommencer ma vie, je la rejouerais comme elle l'a été la première fois.

- Pour ma part, j'avoue que si je ne regrette pas les idioties que nous pouvions inventer, j'en changerais pas moins certains points. Mais le passé étant immuable, je m'en accommode pour mieux appréhender le futur.

Lysandre la regarda avec attention. La différence entre cette Katherine ci et celle qu'il avait eu dans son lit au lendemain de leur coucherie était des plus flagrantes. Le serveur lui apporta son plat avant de débarrasser la table de sa voisine. Il lui proposa une boisson chaude qu'elle refusa avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

- Je vais profiter de cette belle journée. J'ai vu qu'il y a une exposition qui a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques jours et je vais certainement y passer du temps. Je te souhaite un agréable repas et un grand courage pour tes affaires.

- Agréable journée à toi également. Je ne l'aurais pas cru mais notre conversation m'a diverti. Je vais pouvoir profiter de ce délicieux fumé avec plus d'enthousiasme que tout à l'heure.

- J'espère alors que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'offre un verre.

- Et bien … nous verrons cela en temps voulu, hésita Lysandre.

Il ne savait que trop bien que donner de faux espoirs à Katherine était une source d'ennuis par la suite. Aussi il préférait ne rien promettre afin que cela ne se retourne contre lui.

- Ce sera dans un lieu public, très cher, s'amusa-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas à rester intimement auprès moi.

Sur cette note de légèreté, elle prit congé et sortit du restaurant. Tant d'hypocrisie commençait à lui donner de l'urticaire. Depuis deux ans maintenant elle se débrouillait pour se retrouver sur le chemin de Lysandre dès que l'occasion se présentait. Tant que Caitlín était au pensionnant, elle habitait au manoir dans son refuge, ainsi elle restait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait et cela lui permettait de prévoir leurs rencontres. L'été c'était plus difficile car elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser sa fille seule à la maison. Abraxas lui avait offert l'unique possibilité de la période estivale et elle comptait bien la mettre à profit.

Elle avait déjà raté cinq jours à retrouver la trace de Lysandre et à apprendre ses habitudes avant de pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Maintenant c'était fait. Mais il ne lui restait que peu de temps avait qu'il ne rentre au manoir. Visiblement, même restant réticent, Lysandre changeait progressivement son point de vue sur elle. C'était une bonne chose car cela justifiait tous ses efforts. Mais elle commençait à sentir le poids de l'attente passer. Elle avait fêté ses quarante ans et n'aspirait plus qu'à vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se laissait encore un peu de temps pour l'apprivoiser, ensuite elle passerait à l'offensive. Quitte à se servir de Caitlín pour cela.

**o0o**

Au manoir Malfoy, cinq jeunes étudiants revenaient de leur balade dans la montagne les yeux étincelant de joies. Il était rare qu'on leur permette tant de libertés et ils en avaient pleinement profité. Même si Rónán avait eu un regard lourd de pensées pas toujours chastes en fixant Breena, seule une agréable amitié les avait animés. Après être allés se rafraichir et se changer, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse de la façade pour profiter du soleil autour d'une généreuse collation servie par un Owen à l'œil inquisiteur.

Le majordome veillait sur eux comme le lait sur le feu. Malgré leur rang pour la plupart, il savait très bien que des adolescents de leurs âges avaient les hormones chatouilleuses. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait des filles et des garçons réunis comme c'était le cas. Il se demanda si le maître de maison avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait en les laissant seuls. Et alors qu'il vitupérait sur Lysandre, il se rappela qu'il devrait absolument penser à missionner une nouvelle personne pour veiller à ce que chacun de ces enfants reste bien dans sa chambre cette nuit. Jusqu'à présent c'était Lucas qui s'en était occupé mais le lendemain était son jour de repos et il était hors de question de le faire travailler de nuit à ce travail ingrat une fois de plus.

- Owen, commença Abraxas, si demain le temps s'y prête, pensez-vous que nous pourrions aller jusqu'au Loch pour nous baigner ?

- Votre père ne m'a rien indiqué contre. Si tout le monde sais nager, alors je vous y ferais accompagner.

- Oh, nous pouvons y aller seuls vous savez.

- Et je me ferais remercier pour mon manque de jugeote en vous laissant seuls aussi loin du manoir.

- Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes aussi allés loin et vous n'avez rien dit !

- Et vous n'étiez pas seuls non plus.

- Vous nous avez fait suivre ? S'étonna Breena en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est effectivement le cas, mademoiselle. Si monsieur Abraxas connaît les montagnes, votre inexpérience a ralenti votre avancée. Ce qui fait que même à pied il était aisé de vous garder à l'œil.

- C'est consternant, soupira ledit Abraxas.

- Estime-toi heureux, si les rôles étaient inversés et que j'avais été l'hôte, ma mère nous aurait chaperonnés de bien plus près ! Rigola Caitlín avant de grimacer. Enfin si elle avait assez récupéré pour cela.

- Veux-tu l'appeler ? Demanda Abraxas.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, notre promenade m'a fait du bien et je vais attendre demain pour l'appeler. Elle m'avait bien demandé de m'amuser et de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle alors je dois être forte.

- Oh mais tu l'es, grimaça Tómas, ma joue confirme qu'après sa rencontre avec ta main, tu n'es pas une faible !

- Tu m'avais surprise ! Et quand je suis surprise, j'ai des gestes automatiques de défense.

- Si seulement Alexandrina pouvait te surprendre ce serait une joie de te voir la gifler avec force, s'écria Breena en rigolant.

- Alors si cela doit arriver, j'espère que ce sera un samedi après midi. J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette poupée de porcelaine perdre son air hautain, rêva Rónán.

Caitlín et Breena avaient plutôt tendance à la traiter de pimbêche mais étant donné que c'était lorsqu'elles étaient seules, elles ne firent que se regarder en pouffant de rire. Cela ne convenait pas à des filles de bonnes manières de parler ainsi en compagnie de jeunes hommes. Les garçons enchainèrent sur une nouvelle conversation qui visait à échanger leurs opinions sur certaines filles de leur école et qui fit rouler les yeux aux deux filles. Owen qui était toujours à proximité soupira. Oui, il était nécessaire de garder un œil sur ces enfants là. Car le temps passant, ils devenaient doucement de jeunes adultes sans en avoir la maturité.

_Février 1936._

Après quelques mois à imposer sa présence à Lysandre à chacun de ses déplacements d'affaires, Katherine s'était retrouvée frustrée. Oui, il avait fini par accepter de la rencontrer régulièrement mais ne faisait aucun effort pour faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus amicale. Elle voulait qu'il redevienne son amant et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, son deuil était fini depuis bien longtemps, aucune convenance de pouvait l'empêcher de s'afficher au bras d'une femme. Aussi depuis un mois elle venait le visiter plusieurs fois par semaine, toujours secrètement. La première fois, elle avait justifié son envie de compagnie après les vacances d'hiver de sa fille. Il avait été réticent mais avait fini par accepter de passer du temps avec elle.

Le soir venu, le climat venteux avait été de son côté et elle avait réussi à le manipuler de façon à ce qu'il lui propose de rester dormir au manoir. Personne n'avait soupçonné sa présence, du moins pas officiellement et elle était repartit le lendemain par le souterrain. Par la suite, elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Puis de fil en aiguille, elle s'était invitée de plus en plus souvent. Elle faisait toujours très attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par les domestiques ainsi que de ne rien faire de trop extravagant afin de ne pas le braquer mais elle s'était ainsi faite très présente dans sa vie.

Lysandre avait bien été un peu gêné de la savoir si près de lui aussi souvent. Mais il avait été sur un nouveau placement un peu délicat et n'avait pas totalement réagi de ce qui arrivait. Et puis, il avait fini par s'habituer à la croiser régulièrement depuis les dernières années. Peut-être que la solitude dans ce grand manoir lui pesait également. Il fallait bien avouer qu'entre le décès de sa femme et les études de son fils, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul avec les domestiques entre ses murs. La seule différence avec son retour après le décès de ses parents, était que cette fois, il n'avait plus Aveleen ou Greagoir pour le distraire ni aucun souvenir de voyages exotiques pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

Dublin, son lieu de pèlerinage le plus régulier, était loin d'être dépaysant et même s'il appréciait Lucas, après vingt ans de loyaux services, ou plus récemment Owen et son expérience bienvenue, il n'y avait pas cette alchimie qui le liait à ses anciens majordome et cuisinière. Même les rares aventures qu'il avait eues à la ville, ne l'avaient jamais suffisamment satisfait pour qu'il envisage une relation plus sérieuse. A peine lui donnaient-elles l'envie de les recontacter pour une deuxième nuit. C'était très certainement pour tout cela que la présence de Katherine ne lui était pas si contrariante qu'il l'aurait cru. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais c'était l'unique lien qui lui restait avec son passé et cela pesait lourd dans son appréciation.

- Bonjour Lysandre.

- Katherine, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Je me demandais si nous pouvions parler tous les deux.

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais. Et il est relativement tôt, je ne pensais pas te voir maintenant. Etonnant qu'Owen ne m'ait pas prévenu qu'une voiture était arrivée.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie que les gens d'ici jasent en apprenant ma présence.

- Je sais et c'est pour cela que tu as pris un logement à Dublin et non dans le comté comme tu comptais le faire il y a quatre ans. Mais ne me dis pas que tu es venue à pied et de nuit depuis l'arrêt du car.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le cas. En fait j'étais déjà là depuis quelques jours.

Cette fois Lysandre oublia son dossier et se redressa sur son siège. Le ton était léger mais étrangement, il trouvait que les mots résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles.

- Depuis plusieurs jours ?

- Oui, en fait à part pour les vacances scolaires, j'habite ici la plupart du temps.

- Attends … comment as-tu pu vivre ici si longtemps sans que je ...

Une main gelée lui enserra les entrailles. Il savait comment. Et il aurait eu le goût de se frapper pour n'avoir rien vu. Parce que s'il avait apprécié la nouvelle Katherine plus sereine et réservée, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux à cet instant lui prouvait que son ancienne amie n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

- J'ai juste utilisé la chambre secrète que Pádraig nous avait montrée. Elle est très pratique. Et avec le souterrain, vivre et circuler au manoir sans se faire voir est d'une facilité étonnante.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde en se levant.

- Mais pour être à tes côtés voyons. Voilà des années que j'œuvre pour en arriver à ce résultat et je suis enfin proche de mon but. Mais tu es si lent à t'exprimer et à concrétiser notre relation !

- Il n'y a aucune relation entre nous. Certes je t'ai laissé te rapprocher de moi, une grossière erreur de plus, mais cela ne représente rien pour moi. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurais jamais !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu te bats pour refouler tes sentiments à mon encontre. Je le sais. Mais laisse-les sortir. Tu verras, plus jamais tu ne seras seul. Plus jamais tu ne seras triste. Et je serais toujours là pour t'aider et te soutenir pour mieux avancer. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Tout le monde le disait quand nous étions enfant.

- Et ils avaient tous tort ! J'ai cru que tu avais changé mais tu es toujours aussi folle qu'avant. En fait tu es pire qu'avant car tout ton comportement n'est qu'hypocrisie et manigances plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Reprends le passage souterrain et rentre chez toi. Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici. Sache que je condamnerai l'entrée secrète dès ton départ. Je murerais la chambre secrète. Tu as violé mon intimité pendant des semaines Katherine. Tu as outrepassé tes droits en t'imposant chez moi ! Tu me fais pitié autant que tu me dégoûtes !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi que tu n'es pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis en position de force. Tu es condamnable pour tes actes.

- Prouve-le. Porte plainte contre moi. Personne ne m'a jamais vu à part toi. Personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles de moi depuis que j'ai fait courir le bruit que Katherine Callaghan avait quitté le pays. Personne ne croira à tes dires et tu te discréditeras tout seul.

Lysandre serra les dents. Elle avait raison sur ce point. Jamais on ne lui donnerait crédit s'il l'accusait de s'être introduite chez lui pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Pourtant, dans sa colère entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- Attends, tu as dit que tu œuvrais depuis des années pour te rapprocher de moi et que tu avais fait croire à un départ à l'étranger. Ça fait plus de trois ans que tu es sur ce projet n'est-ce pas ? Nos rencontres fortuites à Dublin ne l'étaient pas, je viens de le comprendre. Mais j'aimerais savoir depuis quand tu « œuvres ».

- Depuis toujours Lysandre chéri. Même quand tu m'as jeté à la rue je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que nous puissions enfin être ensemble, lui répondit-elle avec arrogance et suffisance.

- As-tu … as-tu un rapport avec la dépression d'Elizabeth ? Demanda Lysandre d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Non. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne pourrais rien prouver.

Lysandre ressentit une bouffée de haine pour cette femme. Elle n'avait rien avoué mais pas réellement nié non plus. Il avait plus que l'intuition de ne pas se tromper. Cela faisait donc bien plus longtemps qu'elle vivait au manoir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait été là quand Lizbeth était au plus mal et il était certain qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'enfoncer dans sa dépression. Elle était un monstre, mais il ne pouvait rien prouver. Elle allait courir dans la nature, libre de tout soupçon alors qu'elle avait un rôle dans la mort de sa propre sœur.

- Par contre, Lysandre, moi je peux te faire du mal. Pas physiquement, bien sûr, mais je peux mettre à mal ta réputation. Après tout, ma fille prouve que tu n'es pas aussi vertueux que l'on croit. Et personne ne mettra ma parole en doute lorsque j'affirmerais qu'elle est aussi ta fille. Mon tendre et défunt mari, paix à son âme, ricana-t-elle, ainsi que moi-même avons les yeux colorés de marron, elle n'a pu hériter les siens de nous. Et ce vert est parfaitement identique au tien ... mais tu le sais très bien car tu l'as déjà vue.

- Ma voix aura plus de poids que la tienne si j'affirme que tu m'as utilisé pour te faire engrosser.

- Ceux qui savaient ou qui soupçonnaient l'origine de notre brouille ne sont plus là. Qui donc remettra en doute ma parole quand, alors que j'étais l'honnête épouse de Séamus Ó Sullivan, tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à me violer dans un recoin de ton manoir ? Après tout, cela justifie parfaitement mon départ précipité et discret au lendemain du baptême de ton fils. Cela lèverait le voile sur mes fuites répétées tout en redorant mon image étant donné que je passerais d'irresponsable à victime. Tu as toujours été un coureur dans tes jeunes années et, n'ayant pas cédé à Séamus avant de longs mois, je n'apparais pas comme une fille de peu de vertu. Tu vois, tu ne gagneras pas contre moi sur ce terrain là. Je t'ai laissé une chance de venir à moi de toi-même. Mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Tu es mien depuis toujours et aujourd'hui marquera enfin le début de notre relation.

Lysandre avait blêmi tout au long de sa tirade. Bon dieu, il était coincé. Elle avait parfaitement analysé la situation et avait détourné ses propres justifications en sa faveur. Si jamais elle divulguait cette fausse vérité, même si personne ne pourra la vérifier, les coïncidences resteraient en sa faveur à elle. Sa réputation serait alors entachée. Il n'était déjà pas certain de pouvoir gérer ça mais le pire serait que son fils en souffrirait également alors qu'il n'était pas encore adulte. S'il avait été seul, il aurait peut-être tenté de s'opposer à Katherine, mais il devait penser à Abraxas en priorité. Et s'attaquer directement à elle, et sur l'heure, ne le mènerait à rien. Il le savait depuis des années mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il en prenait la pleine conscience. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à comment agir et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une solution : lui faire croire qu'il abdiquait devant elle.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? S'enquit-il avec dégoût.

- D'être mon amant et mon compagnon, bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'imposer publiquement pour l'instant. Je vais te laisser révéler notre relation à ton rythme. Je continuerais à vivre dans la salle secrète et à vaquer à mon aise grâce au souterrain que tu ne condamneras pas. Je te rejoindrais tous les soirs dans ton lit car je serais un précieux dérivatif à tes affaires financières si contraignantes. Je serais ta moitié et tu seras la mienne.

- Tu es une garce Katherine. Tu es un être immonde et vil. Tu brûleras en enfer. Comment as-tu pu monter de tels plans pour faire de moi ton prisonnier ?

- Et encore, tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour nous réunir.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle lui mordit la lèvre en l'avertissant du regard quand il resta de glace. Puis elle soupira de bonheur en le sentant répondre légèrement à son étreinte. Peut-être devrait-elle verser dans son thé quelques ingrédients spécifiques, dont elle avait appris l'existence au fil des ans, afin de calmer son énervement et l'aider à accepter la situation. Car maintenant qu'elle lui avait mis la main dessus, il n'était plus question qu'elle le laisse partir par négligence.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ah Katherine, ses manigances et ses manipulations. Elle a retourné toute l'affaire à son avantage. Mais il faut bien comprendre que même si on a l'impression que tout s'enchaine assez vite, elle a eu des années pour mettre au point son plan. Elle a donc largement eu le temps de faire bien attention à contrer tous les obstacles qui s'élèvent sur sa route. Bref, aujourd'hui ça va bouger un peu. Katherine passe à « l'attaque » … enfin un peu plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait … hihihi.**

**En fait, ma béta et moi en avons encore parlé il y a deux jours, et pour le coup nous sommes d'accord, mais même si nous sommes déjà au chapitre 11, c'est ici que commence réellement l'intrigue. Avant n'étaient que les bases à toute la suite ... et croyez moi, la suite est très chargée ...**

**Pour la petite info, je viens de finir le chapitre 35 (hier soir). J'avais bien repris mon rythme et là je peux vous dire que j'avance très vite. Ce dernier chapitre a été écrit en 3 soirs seulement et déjà j'ai les doigts qui me démangent pour le suivant. Mais bon c'est certainement parce que l'intrigue est à un point culminant et qu'il faut que j'écrive si je veux libérer ma petite cervelle un peu trop bouilonnante ^^. Ma béta a déjà fait la première correction du chapitre 34 et a trouvé que j'étais plus sadique que jamais … je suis fière de moi hihihi.**

**Bref à mercredi prochain pour la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Mars 1936._

Lysandre était debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait été piégé par Katherine, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait eu besoin de réfléchir à la suite des évènements et avait tenu à sa tranquillité pour le faire. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à esquiver régulièrement sa part du contrat. La journée, il s'enterrait sous les divers dossiers qu'il gérait et le fait qu'elle préférait rester discrète pour l'instant lui assurait une certaine tranquillité. De plus, si elle venait le rejoindre tous les soirs dans son lit, il ne l'honorait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Bien qu'il estimait que c'était déjà plus que suffisant à son goût.

Certes Katy était une belle femme. Mais malgré ses atouts féminins, ses actes et son caractère jouaient sur l'humeur de son amant. Aussi, s'il lui arrivait d'avoir gain de cause, le plus souvent, et malgré ses attentions, Lysandre se débrouillait pour être dans l'incapacité physique de la satisfaire. C'était parfois difficile d'empêcher son corps de réagir automatiquement aux caresses qu'on lui prodiguait. Heureusement la plupart du temps, il s'en sortait bien. Avec tout autre femme il en aurait été vexé et démoralisé de pouvoir ainsi se retenir, mais dans de telles conditions, il en était presque fier. Il avançait la fatigue de ses affaires, l'âge ou même un problème mécanique et s'en sortait avec juste un câlin répugnant et une garce endormie dans ses bras.

Il avait réussi à se libérer les week-ends également. Il avait durement bataillé avec le directeur, mais il avait obtenu qu'Abraxas quitte son pensionnat tous les vendredis soir pour les fins de semaine. Il n'avait plus l'excuse du grand père donc la santé allait mieux au contact de l'enfant ou encore de la mère malade puis mourante. Mais l'argent faisait avancer la vie disait-on et il avait pu en vérifier la véracité. L'avantage était qu'il passait donc plus de temps avec son fils et moins avec Katherine. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait et cela lui laissait du temps pour trouver une contre attaque aux accusations qu'elle lui lancerait une fois qu'il se serait publiquement opposé à elle.

Un vague coup contre la porte le fit se retourner au moment où Abraxas entrait sans même attendre son accord. Son air sombre et boudeur lui montrait combien il était contrarié de ne pas passer du temps avec ses amis et de devoir revenir ici aussi souvent. Lysandre pouvait le comprendre. A son âge, il prévoyait déjà son voyage et rêvait d'aventures. De mauvaise grâce et avec un soupir, le garçon de dix sept ans s'assit sur le siège en face de son bureau. L'adulte roula des yeux avant de prendre place également.

- Bien, nous allons donc continuer ce que nous avons commencé hier. La semaine prochaine nous ferons le point sur tes acquis et sur ce qu'il faudra reprendre.

- Papa, rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois revenir tous les week-ends ici pour faire ça alors que nous aurons tout le temps pendant les vacances d'été.

- A ton âge, mon père m'avait déjà appris les bases de gestion des affaires qui t'incomberont plus tard. J'aurais dû le faire l'été dernier mais j'ai été bien trop pris dans le nouvel investissement que j'ai entrepris. Mais il est indispensable pour que tu sois rapidement formé. Surtout avec la conjoncture actuelle de crise économique.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Dans un an et demi je serais majeur mais vous serez toujours celui qui s'occupera de tout cela. J'aurais alors le temps d'apprendre tout ceci à ce moment là.

- Je sais. Mais vois-tu, mon père a été laxiste avec moi. Il ne m'avait fourni que les bases et quand il est décédé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer notre héritage. J'ai mis des semaines à trouver mes marques et j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir plus écouté. Je me suis promis que si j'avais un fils, alors je ne referais pas ce genre d'erreur. Or j'étais justement en train de les reproduire.

- Oui mais vous n'alliez pas en pensionnat. Vous aviez un précepteur ici, c'était donc plus facile pour vous de prendre ces cours. Pour moi c'est différent. Je suis considéré comme un paria à qui son père passe outre le règlement et les contraintes de son établissement scolaire.

- Et je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton. Je comprends ton point de vue mais je ne tergiverserai pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet.

Lysandre savait qu'il était injuste avec son fils. Il aurait effectivement pu attendre cet été pour s'occuper de l'instruire ainsi mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait eu pour se débarrasser de la présence de Katherine. Oh, il ne faisait pas que ce travail contraignant avec Abraxas, il profitait également de ce temps libre avec lui. Que ce soit pour l'aider dans ses propres devoirs ou pour se promener dans la vallée ou les montagnes à cheval. Pourtant malgré ces moments de complicité passés ensemble, il ne comptait pas lui parler du chantage qui pesait sur eux. Il estimait que mettre le jeune homme dans la confidence serait l'exposer au danger bien plus encore qu'il ne pouvait l'être actuellement.

- Je suis désolé papa, répondit Abraxas gardant un regard frondeur. Je ne voulais pas être déplacé. Mais vous me privez de la compagnie de mes camarades alors que je devrais être à l'école et pendant mes congés d'été, vous serez absent et je me retrouverai seul au manoir comme tous les ans depuis presque trois années.

- Je suis tout de même resté à tes côtés un certain temps l'an dernier. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs d'avoir longuement parlé avec toi à ce moment là.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère entre les cours de gestion et les cours d'intimité avec les filles, grimaça le garçon.

- C'était une leçon qu'il était nécessaire que tu apprennes. Surtout avant que je ne permette à ta petite amie Caitlín de venir te tenir compagnie en mon absence et pendant l'hospitalisation de sa mère.

- Caitlín n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est une excellente amie que j'apprécie grandement, mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous ! D'ailleurs je tiens à vous apprendre que si Breena et elle sont brouillées depuis quelques mois, c'est parce que Bree a accepté qu'un garçon la courtise, tout en sachant que Cait avait des vues sur lui.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Taquina Lysandre.

- Non, je vous l'ai dit, c'est une très bonne amie que j'apprécie plus que quiconque mais ça s'arrête là.

- Et bien tu me vois ravi de savoir que tu es bien entouré. Mais il est temps de s'y mettre.

Lysandre, bien qu'amusé, voyait là une grande différence entre son fils et lui. Lui aussi avait eu une très bonne amie qu'il n'aimait pas amoureusement quand il était jeune, sauf qu'il avait eu la stupidité de mélanger désir physique et amitié. Aujourd'hui, il en payait les conséquences. Visiblement, le fait qu'Abraxas soit instruit dans un pensionnat entouré de jeunes de son âge et non seul par un précepteur, faisait une grande différence. Une nouvelle fois il remercia Elizabeth pour ses bonnes décisions concernant leur fils. Sans elle, il aurait très certainement fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Retenant un soupir, il ouvrit un dossier qu'il déposa entre eux pour commencer à en étudier le contenu.

_Mai 1936._

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la colère qui habitait Katherine. Son sang bouillait alors que ses ongles labouraient les paumes de ses mains tant elle serrait ses poings. Elle avait envie de hurler et de frapper. Elle avait envie de tuer. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle tenta de réfréner son ressentiment avant de ressortir comme elle était entrée et comme elle avait appris à le faire depuis des années : discrètement.

Lysandre lui avait annoncé quatre jours plus tôt, avant d'aller chercher Abraxas à son école pour le week-end, qu'il devait partir à Dublin pour une rencontre professionnelle et qu'il devrait y rester jusqu'au samedi matin de la semaine suivante. Elle avait ruminé la nouvelle tant que le garçon était au manoir avant de signaler à son amant qu'elle le rejoindrait un jour après son arrivée à la ville. Il lui avait bien indiqué qu'elle pouvait très bien l'attendre à la maison mais elle avait refusé, prétextant que sa place était à ses côtés.

Bien qu'elle doutait de plus en plus de sa réelle place auprès de lui. Il était à peine son amant et de compagnon, il ne l'était qu'à de rares occasions. Et elle passait sur sa façon de l'évincer deux jours par semaine en gardant Abraxas avec lui ainsi que sur le fait qu'il n'avait émis aucun souhait d'officialiser leur relation. Son plan si bien huilé ne se déroulait pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu. C'était déjà très frustrant. Mais ce voyage imprévu à Dublin l'avait conforté dans l'idée que l'homme se détournait du chemin qu'elle lui avait tracé.

Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur elle dans une ville qu'elle avait connue dans le temps, elle avait loué une chambre dans le même hôtel que Lysandre. Chambre dont elle ne s'était servie que pour y entreposer ses affaires car elle avait rejoint celle de son ancien ami à son retour de réunion. Le lendemain elle avait vaqué à ses propres occupations le temps qu'il retournait voir le chef d'entreprise pour lequel il avait investi. Il lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait un diner d'affaire et qu'il rentrerait tard, aussi elle avait attendu dans sa propre chambre qu'il arrive. Il n'y avait qu'une clé pour la chambre et elle n'avait pu y entrer sans lui.

Mais elle s'était endormie de bonne heure après s'être épuisée à marcher pendant des heures dans les rues. Il était minuit passé quand elle avait émergé en sursautant. Elle s'était levée précipitamment pour aller vérifier si Lysandre était bien rentré afin de finir sa nuit avec lui. A pas de chat, elle avait traversé le couloir et avait tourné la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'était ouverte sans effort, prouvant que l'homme était bien présent. Mais elle avait été loin de prévoir la surprise qui l'attendait. Devant elle, vautrés sur le lit aux draps défaits et ne l'ayant pas remarquée, une rouquine d'une vingtaine d'année gémissait sous les assauts passionnés d'un Lysandre très entreprenant.

Au fil des ans, elle avait acquis une grande capacité à la discrétion. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait pu vivre autant d'années dans le manoir sans se faire remarquer. Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucun bruit pour signaler sa présence, Lysandre tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son regard froid et son sourire en coin apprirent à Katherine qu'il lui montrait ainsi tout son ressentiment. Il osait lui jeter narquoisement à la figure ses capacités sexuelles alors qu'il ne lui offrait presque qu'impuissance lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il avait plié à ses contraintes pour mieux se jouer d'elle.

Sa rage augmenta une nouvelle fois en l'entendant grogner de plaisir. La seule fois où il avait montré des signes d'extase dans ses bras fut la nuit où Caitlín avait été conçue. Depuis, il n'était que silence. Katherine n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé sa prestation pour repartir silencieusement. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de détruire sa propre literie comme si elle était l'unique fautive de ce qu'elle avait surpris. Le lendemain à l'aube, elle avait quitté l'hôtel, sa colère à peine retombée, alors que Lysandre espérait qu'elle avait compris que son chantage ne le forcerait pas à être ce qu'il n'était pas.

**o0o**

Pourtant, deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il avait ramené Abraxas à l'école, il ne put que s'inquiéter. Depuis cette nuit là, il n'avait plus revu Katherine une seule fois. Si au début il en avait été satisfait, il devait bien avouer que maintenant, il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait déjà convenu depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête et cette absence lui faisait craindre une quelconque réaction violente. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour la jeune femme avec qui il avait couché mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme pour s'assurer que Katherine ne lui faisait pas payer ce qu'elle devait qualifier de tromperie. Et il avait été soulagé de savoir qu'elle continuait à vivre sa vie tranquillement.

Mais son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour gérer convenablement son travail en ce début de semaine. Il se leva de son bureau pour aller à la fenêtre avant de venir rechercher quelque chose dans les étagères. Finalement, il sortit et monta à l'étage par l'escalier du fond. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il vérifia que ses quartiers étaient vides et regarda à peine la servante qui était en train de nettoyer la salle de bain. Puis il remonta l'aile entièrement avant d'aller dans celle de son fils en passant devant la bibliothèque. Elle était vide, évidemment, car le garçon était au pensionnat depuis quelques heures. Mais ce n'était que mieux.

Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait garder secrètes. Pas question de lui dévoiler certains secrets du manoir. Il subissait déjà l'inconscience de son grand oncle qui en avait trop révélé quand Katy et lui n'étaient que des gosses. Une nouvelle erreur qu'il n'était pas prêt de renouveler. Il valait mieux que plus personne n'entende parler des souterrains et de la chambre secrète plutôt que de risquer de faire tomber ces informations dans des oreilles malfaisantes.

Lysandre remonta le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Abraxas. La suite de l'héritier. Celle qui avait été la chambre de ses parents quand ils étaient encore en vie. Mais il n'y entra pas. Il se retourna vers la pièce en face. Quand il était bébé, cela avait été sa nurserie, ainsi sa mère n'avait qu'à traverser le couloir pour venir s'occuper de lui la nuit. Tout comme Elizabeth l'avait fait avec leur fils mais dans l'autre aile. Il aurait pu être nostalgique si le moment n'avait pas été important.

Il entra dans ce qui avait été sa chambre de bébé et qui fut la salle de jeux de son garçon. La pièce n'était pas grande mais elle n'avait pas pour prétention de l'être et ne servait pas que peu de temps au final. Mais là non plus, Lysandre ne s'arrêta pas. Il passa dans l'annexe qui avait permis dans le temps de stocker langes, vêtements et tout ce dont un bébé pouvait avoir besoin. Abraxas n'utilisait pas ces pièces là de son aile. Il restait principalement dans sa chambre, son dressing et parfois dans le salon privé mais rarement. Plus tard il leur trouverait certainement une utilité, mais il était encore trop jeune pour cela.

Avec appréhension et quelques frissons désagréables, Lysandre s'approcha d'un des murs lambrissés. Glissant un doigt dans une fente et appuyant fortement de son autre main à un endroit bien précis, il fit pivoter le montant secret. Aucun bruit ne troubla le silence. Les gonds étaient bien entretenus et il grimaça en se souvenant que Katherine devait faire le nécessaire dans ce sens. Il passa la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être surpris par mégarde par un valet, une femme de ménage ou une servante.

Il se maudit en se retrouvant dans l'obscurité. Il aurait dû penser à prendre de quoi s'éclairer. Après avoir avancé sur le petit palier, passé la double rangée de rideaux de coton très épais et manqué de tomber en butant contre la première marche, il attendit que ses yeux se fassent à la faible luminosité avant de monter avec attention l'étroit escalier en pierres. Encore un détail des bâtisseurs de l'époque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais ils avaient banni le bois pour le faire afin d'éviter le bruit superflu que cela occasionnait. Cette pièce avait été pensée pour pouvoir se cacher. Se faire repérer par une marche qui craque sous les pieds aurait été stupide.

Lysandre arriva en haut avec lenteur. Dès le milieu de son ascension, la lumière s'était faite plus présente mais il appréhendait de voir ce qu'il allait découvrir et surtout l'humeur de celle qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant rien ne fut comme il l'avait pensé. La pièce était vide. Katherine n'était pas là et son intuition lui disait qu'elle n'y était pas venue depuis quelques temps. Deux semaines très certainement. L'endroit n'était pas aussi grand que les chambres d'amis au même étage, mais pour un secret, il était plus vaste qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Il avisa les cendres récentes dans la cheminée, quelques livres sur les étagères, quelques vivres non périssables, des vêtements de femme dans une armoire, des draps pliés au bas du lit aux barreaux en fer qui attendaient d'être étalés.

Il ne pouvait nier que quelqu'un avait vécu là. Mais l'absence de son habitante ne l'aidait pas à se sentir serein. Katherine n'était pas là mais il était évident qu'elle avait prévu de revenir. Il fut tenté de condamner le souterrain mais il n'avait pas trouvé comment protéger Abraxas de sa folie et ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser crier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait prévues sur son compte. Il avait bien contacté Greagoir pour avoir ses souvenirs du baptême de son fils et en particulier du comportement de Katherine, mais celui-ci ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Son ancien majordome n'avait pu que lui confirmer qu'à part son départ précipité, elle s'était conduite en lady parfaite voire même un peu réservée. Lysandre avait espéré qu'il ait pu déceler quelques agissements suspects et qui auraient pu mettre en doute ses accusations de viol, mais il avait vite déchanté.

Il avait également pensé au chauffeur des Ó Sullivan qui avait conduit Katherine au manoir et qui avait été témoin de la façon dont il l'avait mise à la porte. S'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait, au moins pourrait-il donner un autre son de cloche à son départ précipité. Mais après de nombreuses recherches, même s'il avait réussi à trouver son nom, il n'avait toujours aucun renseignement sur son nouveau domicile. Il avait trouvé et envoyé un courrier à la famille qui l'avait embauché suite à son remerciement peu après la mort de Séamus, mais il n'était pas resté longtemps à son service et malheureusement personne ne savait où il était allé ensuite. Même s'il continuait à prospecter, Lysandre avait de moins en moins d'espoir de le retrouver.

Se renseigner auprès des autres invités aurait été déplacé et cela aurait attiré l'œil sur lui. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas car ça l'aurait ensuite desservi. Aussi il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour trouver une preuve au moins aussi forte que cette enfant aux yeux verts pour se défaire des charges qui pourraient peser contre lui. Il avait bien songé à questionner le garçon d'écurie qui avait croisé Katherine et le chauffeur qui l'avait raccompagnée à la ville après sa visite à la tombe d'Elizabeth, mais cela n'aurait en rien aidé son affaire. Elle avait été correcte et sa présence à quelques semaines du décès de sa sœur ne pouvait être suspecte. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver un argument percutant. Inspirant fortement, il fit demi-tour et redescendit l'escalier, avant de repartir discrètement de cette aile. Tant pis pour ses affaires en cours, s'il ne pouvait pas contrer son maître chanteur, il devait au moins assurer ses arrières le plus rapidement possible en mettant son fils à l'abri.

Narguer Katherine en lui montrant qu'il était apte à faire gémir toute autre femme qu'elle, avait été jouissif sur le moment. Mais il avait agi sur un coup tête et commençait à craindre les représailles que cette folle allait encore inventer pour le punir. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait commencé son chantage, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et maintenant il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer pour lui faire du mal car il estimait l'avoir largement mérité de part toutes ses erreurs. Mais il commençait à avoir peur qu'elle se venge sur Abraxas. Ça il ne le supporterait pas. Il en mourrait de savoir qu'il souffre par la faute de son attitude puérile. Aussi, l'inquiétude toujours aussi présente dans son cœur, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, bien décidé trouver une parade à l'engrenage dans lequel il avait été pris.

**o0o**

Trois jours plus tard, alors que la nuit était en train de céder sa place aux premières lueurs du jour, une ombre se faufila dans l'écurie sans que personne ne s'en occupe. Avec dextérité elle ouvrit la trappe secrète, et pourtant bien en évidence au milieu du bâtiment, puis disparut dans l'obscurité du boyau de terre après avoir refermé le passage. Katherine alluma alors sa torche avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle fut satisfaite de voir que Lysandre n'avait pas fermé les portes secrètes. Cela prouvait soit qu'il avait peur d'elle et son chantage, soit qu'il l'aimait trop pour la forcer à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle sourit en se disant que Lysandre n'était pas homme à avoir peur d'elle.

A cette heure matinale, personne n'était encore réveillé, aussi elle ne s'embêta pas avec les précautions habituelles. Elle passa directement par la cave de l'aile nord. Puis elle monta au premier et s'avança prudemment. On ne savait jamais, des fois que Lysandre ait prévu de faire revenir Abraxas même en semaine pour ces maudits cours de gestion de leur famille. Mais il n'était pas là et elle en sourit de satisfaction. Elle entra furtivement dans la petite chambre en face de celle du garçon et se glissa directement dans l'annexe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katherine arrivait en haut des escaliers secrets. Elle déposa son sac sur la table et commença à le défaire. Elle sortit les quelques provisions qu'elle avait préparées, des instruments dont elle aurait besoin, des flacons étranges et un ensemble de feuillets remplis de notes manuscrites. Une fois tout cela rangé, ou plutôt caché, elle fit son lit et s'y allongea. Elle avait besoin de se reposer car le voyage avait été éreintant et qu'il allait lui falloir être en forme pour mettre son plan en place. Elle n'avait pas le choix, soit elle agissait le lendemain soit elle devrait attendre que le week-end soit passé.

**o0o**

Lorsque Lysandre s'éveilla en sueur et en sursaut dans l'aube tout juste naissante de ce jeudi matin, il sut que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar qui l'avait oppressé. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose avait changé. Il resta étendu dans son lit, couché sur le dos et le bras posé sur ses yeux. Avec un sourire amer, il se fit la remarque que Katherine était de retour. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le savoir car comme à chaque fois, il n'avait rien entendu. Mais il était déjà certain que son intuition était bonne. Il se retourna et tenta de se rendormir.

**o0o**

Le lendemain matin, Katherine se réveilla dans une forme étonnante. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle n'avait rien fait à la catin qui avait osé poser les mains sur son amour. Ce n'était qu'une idiote avide d'aventures qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde. Elle avait préféré se concentrer sur la façon de garder Lysandre pour elle seule. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle dut aller à Londres pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Et cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après avoir fait un tour dans le passage secret où elle stockait ses vivres afin d'en prendre suffisamment pour tenir toute la fin de semaine, voire un peu plus, elle était revenue dans son refuge pour se préparer. Elle s'approcha de la bassine d'émail blanc et y versa l'eau fraiche dont elle avait garni le broc la veille au soir. Elle attrapa un pain de savon et une serviette avant d'entamer ses ablutions. Il était encore tôt mais elle devrait être sur le qui-vive pour agir au bon moment sans attirer l'attention. C'était la phase la plus délicate de l'opération car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir exactement comment les évènements aller tourner.

Après avoir enfilé une robe de sa défunte sœur, qu'elle avait dérobée quelques années plus tôt juste au cas où, et s'être coiffée comme elle l'avait été quand elle avait charmé Lysandre, Katherine fit un dernier tour pour s'assurer que tout était prêt. La robe la serrait un peu et elle n'avait pas pu la fermer correctement, mais ce n'était pas important. Normalement ce ne serait pas détectable. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit et fut satisfaite du résultat. Puis elle vérifia la fenêtre et l'escalier. Finalement elle descendit à l'étage d'Abraxas presque sereine. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Tous ses plans s'étaient toujours parfaitement passés … à part le dernier en date car Lysandre s'était rebellé. Mais elle allait corriger cette erreur et tout serait bientôt changé. Elle était maintenant passée maître dans ce domaine sans jamais avoir attiré l'attention de quiconque.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le rez-de-chaussée et plus particulièrement à proximité du bureau de Lysandre. Il lui faudrait faire attention aux allers et venues des domestiques mais cela faisait déjà des années qu'elle pratiquait, cela ne la dérangeait donc pas. Aussi elle se dirigea directement dans le fumoir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'à moins qu'une soirée soit prévue, ce qui n'était pas le cas, personne n'entrait là en dehors de la femme de ménage. Mais celle-ci était déjà passée la veille, aussi Katherine serait tranquille pour la journée. Ce qui était largement suffisant.

Il lui fallut pourtant attendre le début de l'après midi pour entendre des bruits suspect dans le bureau de son amant. Il était temps. Discrètement, elle glissa dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'à côté. Lysandre était debout, blotti contre le mur du fond, son fauteuil renversé au sol. Il tremblait et ses yeux écarquillés étaient emplis d'une terreur sans nom. Katherine retint un sourire. Pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait. Cette décoction à base de datura faisait des merveilles. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en procurer mais le résultat n'était pas si mal. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle accroche l'attention de l'homme afin de profiter de ses hallucinations pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Lysandre ? Mon amour que se passe-t-il ?

- Eli … Elizabeth ? Est-ce bien toi ? Lizbeth, mon ange, ne reste pas là ! Ils vont te faire du mal. Fuis dépêche-toi ! Abraxas a besoin de toi.

- Et _nous_ avons besoin de toi. Viens avec nous, viens avec moi.

- Non, ils sont trop proches, ils vont te torturer et te tuer. Je vais … je dois les retarder. Pars Lizbeth, pars vite !

Katherine était bien contente. En s'apprêtant des affaires de sa sœur, elle avait espéré amener Lysandre à lui faire confiance, et c'était réussi. Dans son hallucination, il la prenait pour la morte. Parfait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle savait que de près, il la reconnaitrait certainement mais elle devait jouer le jeu. Elle aurait pu forcer sur la dose de datura lorsqu'elle l'avait ajouté à son pot de thé pour éviter ce désagrément. Mais les effets secondaires auraient pu être dramatiques voire mortels. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

- Lysandre, s'il te plait, viens. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Sans toi je ne suis rien !

- Oh mon ange, murmura Lysandre en baissant vers elle son regard effrayé aux pupilles dilatées.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et tenter de se reculer avant qu'il ne relève la tête brutalement pour regarder vers la fenêtre. Puis il se ratatina sur lui avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se roula presque en boule sous le regard contrarié de son maître chanteur. Katherine revint vers la porte pour vérifier que personne n'approchait. S'il y avait bien un moment où elle ne devait pas se faire prendre, c'était celui-là. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle s'approcha de son amant. Il réagissait un peu trop à la drogue et elle ne pourrait rien en faire dans cet état. Heureusement, elle avait aussi prévu ce cas là.

Elle sortit une pochette de la doublure de sa jupe. Elle l'étala sur le bureau et en attrapa une petite bourse fermée d'un lien de cuir. Elle avisa la tasse abandonnée qui avait roulé au sol quand Lysandre avait dû se lever brutalement alors qu'il était assailli par de terrifiantes hallucinations. Elle la rinça avec ce qu'il restait d'eau dans la carafe avant d'y verser le contenu d'une petite fiole en verre. Elle mélangea avec l'eau encore tiède de la théière et s'approcha de Lysandre.

- Lysandre, mon amour, bois ça.

- Non … c'est du poison …

- Oh non, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de te faire du mal.

- Que … Lizbeth ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui mon amour, c'est bien moi. Bois vite ceci et tu te sentiras mieux. Fais-le pour moi et pour Abraxas.

Lysandre la fixa d'un regard vitreux. Puis voyant qu'il ne se rebellait plus, elle l'aida à avaler la nouvelle décoction. La laitue vireuse n'interagirait pas avec la drogue mais avec la forte dose qu'elle avait préparée, cela le rendrait somnolant. Elle n'était pas certaine du résultat final mais elle espérait qu'il soit suffisamment assommé pour la suivre, sans toute fois l'être trop pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Katherine se dépêcha ensuite de ranger la pièce et de faire disparaître toute trace qu'elle aurait pu laisser. Quand elle eut fini, le sédatif avait déjà commencé à agir. S'accroupissant devant son amant, elle lui caressa le front et les tempes.

- Lysandre, nous devons partir mon amour. Ils sont déjà en train de s'attaquer à la fenêtre, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici.

- Partir … oui …

Il se releva difficilement avant de chanceler. Katherine grimaça. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée dans les dosages. Bien qu'elle ait longuement étudié son affaire, elle n'était pas une spécialiste en herboristerie et craignait de s'être fourvoyer. Elle se glissa sous le bras de Lysandre pour l'aider à avancer.

- Il faut faire vite. Nous ne pouvons plus fuir le manoir mais nous pouvons encore nous cacher.

- Nous cacher ? Mais ils vont nous tuer !

- Non car ils ne sauront pas où nous sommes. Viens, nous allons utiliser la chambre secrète de tes ancêtres.

- Nous cacher … oui dans la chambre … ils arrivent !

Sujet à une nouvelle hallucination, il se redressa et entraina Katherine dans le couloir. Elle eut bien du mal à l'empêcher de se diriger vers le hall mais elle réussit finalement à le faire monter à l'étage par la tour du fond. Mais ce regain d'énergie ne dura pas et à peine passaient-ils devant la chambre de Lysandre que celui-ci s'effondrait au sol. Avec une grimace, elle lui attrapa les bras pour le trainer tout le long de l'aile sud puis devant la bibliothèque avant de remonter presque toute l'aile nord afin d'arriver à destination. Il lui fallut un temps très long pour enfin le faire passer derrière le panneau secret.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, elle l'abandonna au bas de l'escalier en pierre. Lysandre était maintenant complètement endormi et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'éveille rapidement. Elle pourrait donc finir sa mise en scène avant de le monter dans la chambre. Il fallait faire vite maintenant car l'heure tournait et Lucas ou même Owen n'allait pas tarder à venir à sa recherche. Vérifiant que son compagnon n'avait pas été blessé dans le transport, elle sortit de sa cachette avec précaution.

Elle se précipita ensuite dans la chambre de Lysandre. Elle attrapa une grosse valise et y enferma le plus d'affaires possible. Pour que l'homme soit entièrement à elle, Katherine en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait l'enfermer pour elle. Mais pour ne pas être inquiétée, elle avait misé sur son passé d'aventurier pour faire croire à un départ précipité. Elle n'avait pu régler les détails et n'était pas certaine que cette histoire tiendrait réellement. Mais elle s'en moquait car personne ne pourrait penser qu'il avait été kidnappé et qu'il était toujours dans les murs.

Quand elle eut fini dans la chambre et la salle de bain, elle passa dans le salon privé où elle enleva la photographie d'Elizabeth et Abraxas ainsi que celle de son mariage. Puis après avoir déposé tout ceci dans la buanderie de l'aile du garçon, elle redescendit rapidement dans le bureau. Elle venait de penser à une dernière chose à faire. Elle sortit la machine à écrire du placard et la posa sur le bureau. Après quelques mots tapés et la feuille rangée dans un tiroir, elle repartit dans son refuge pour s'occuper de Lysandre. Plus tard dans la nuit elle irait remplacer le pot de thé modifié avec la drogue par un thé ordinaire afin de ne laisser aucune trace de son méfait. Puis elle resterait enfermée avec son homme le temps que tout se tasse puis jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

**o0o**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Lysandre se sentit mal. Il avait une violente migraine, la tête lui tournait alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés et son estomac se crispait spasmodiquement à lui en faire mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour être dans cet état là, mais même la plus forte cuite qu'il ait prise ne l'avait jamais rendu à ce point malade. Il souleva une paupière et la lumière agressa tant sa cornée qu'il en gémit de douleur. Son esprit se voila et il souhaita pouvoir s'arracher la tête afin d'arrêter l'élancement qui lui vrillait la cervelle.

Il ne sut pas s'il finit par se rendormir ou s'il n'avait que déliré pendant des heures mais quand il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière avait fait place à une obscurité bienveillante. Son regard se fixa au plafond sans qu'il arrive à faire le point. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se sentait malade comme jamais il ne l'avait été même quand il était plus jeune. Pourtant, il s'était souvent essayé aux alcools locaux des régions qu'il traversait lors de son périple et certains étaient diablement forts. Sans compter qu'il n'était pourtant pas du genre à boire seul dans son coin et certainement pas au point d'avoir une telle gueule de bois. Pourtant le résultat était là.

Il avait de violentes douleurs au ventre qui lui donnait envie de vomir alors qu'en même temps il ressentait les effets de la faim comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à donner des coups de marteaux à l'intérieur de son crâne alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses oreilles. Il avait aussi la bouche pâteuse et aurait donné cher pour un verre d'eau. Mais il était bien trop mal en point pour penser à se lever pour aller en chercher un. Mais le plus désagréable était cette forte angoisse latente qu'il ressentait et cette désorientation perturbante qu'il n'arrivait pas à atténuer.

Un linge humide passa sur son front et Lysandre soupira de soulagement. Son mal de tête diminua légèrement mais surtout cette fraicheur lui apporta un peu de bien être. Avait-il été malade et possédé par une forte fièvre ? Maintenant que son cerveau était un peu moins douloureux, il se dit que c'était certainement le cas car il sentait perclus de courbatures. La compresse fut renouvelée l'entrainant progressivement vers un univers délicieusement onirique.

La lumière frappait derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il s'éveilla la fois suivante. Il remarqua avec soulagement que ses vertiges avaient disparu et qu'il se sentait plus serein. Aucune angoisse ne l'assaillait et plus aucune douleur n'envahissait ses muscles. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux afin de vérifier qu'il pouvait le faire et même si la clarté de la pièce l'agressa vivement, il fut satisfait de ne plus ressentir de malaise. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Le plafond était différent de celui de sa chambre. Il était lambrissé au lieu d'être peint.

Curieux de savoir où il avait été transporté, il se redressa doucement. Mais le mouvement fut suffisant pour révulser son estomac et n'eut que le temps de se pencher par-dessus le bord du lit avant de vider la bile écœurante qui lui brûla tout l'œsophage. Son mal de tête revint en force lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête en léger contrebas et ses muscles crièrent à l'offense d'être ainsi sollicités. Visiblement, ses courbatures n'avaient encore disparu contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. En grimaçant au goût infect qui se propageait sur son palais et à la douleur qui était arrivé brutalement, il s'assit avec difficulté contre le montant du lit.

Il referma un instant les yeux en soupirant doucement. Bon dieu qu'il était mal ! Il prit le temps de bien respirer afin de calmer les spasmes de son estomac ainsi que sa migraine. Puis, après un long moment sans bouger, il souleva ses paupières pour reprendre son inspection. Même s'il n'avait pas les idées claires, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir où il était. Un coup d'œil sur les escaliers un peu plus loin au pied du lit, la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, le paravent dans un coin, les étagères contre le mur et la table au milieu. Il était dans la chambre secrète du manoir.

Lysandre se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Une chose était certaine : c'était Katherine qui l'avait trouvé après son malaise car elle était la seule à connaitre ce lieu. Mais pourquoi donc l'avait-elle amené ici alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de le faire aller dans sa propre chambre ? Et surtout comment l'avait-elle monté jusqu'ici ? Avec une grimace, il se dit que ce dernier mystère devait avoir un rapport avec ses douleurs et courbatures tout autant que la fièvre.

Il patienta un instant que la nouvelle crampe d'estomac ne s'estompe avant de se décider à bouger. Katy n'était pas là. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à attendre son retour, étant elle-même une intruse dans ce manoir. Mais dès qu'il voulut passer ses jambes sur le bord du lit pour se relever, un bruit étrange le fit froncer les sourcils. Il baissa le regard sur la couverture qu'il rejeta par delà ses pieds avant de se figer d'horreur. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent car la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était très obsédante, mais maintenant il ne put mettre de côté ce qu'il voyait. Un anneau de fer encerclait sa cheville alors qu'une lourde chaine le retenait attaché au montant en acier du lit.

Complètement abasourdi, il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de tirer faiblement sur la chaine. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour tenter quelque chose de plus fort mais il en vérifia ainsi la solidité. Même complètement remis il ne pourrait pas se défaire de ce lien. Il était prisonnier ! Elle avait osé l'emprisonner chez lui ! La meilleure prison qu'il soit car si personne ne connaissait son existence, la chambre était également suffisamment insonorisée pour que sa voix ne soit pas entendue. L'escalier était le point faible de cette cachette mais la double rangée de rideaux épais étouffait assez les sons pour qu'ils ne passent pas le panneau de la porte secrète.

Il se leva tout de même, bien qu'avec grandes difficultés. Ses jambes flageolèrent et il dut se retenir au montant du lit. Quand sa faiblesse s'estompa, il avança doucement vers les escaliers. Sans surprise, la chaine se tendit et l'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Il se décala donc en suivant l'arc de cercle qui lui était permis tout en évitant les obstacles. Il contourna la table et les chaises avant de finir d'explorer son champ d'action. Il pouvait donc manger à table, aller jusqu'à la bassine des ablutions, passer derrière le paravent en le contournant pour rejoindre un seau d'aisance. Les étagères étaient hors de portée, tout comme, bien évidemment la fenêtre.

Qu'attendait Katherine en le gardant ainsi prisonnier ? Qu'il cède complètement à ses avances et à son chantage ? Pourquoi donc l'avait-il nargué ? Elle était folle et cela avait été plus que stupide et dangereux de jouer avec le feu en lui signifiant aussi brutalement qu'il ne la désirait pas. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en représailles, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle ferait ça. Il se rappela alors de certains de ses mots. Elle lui avait dit, elle lui avait avoué qu'il ignorait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour les réunir. Et il s'en inquiéta. Perdre la raison au point de quasiment l'emmurer dans sa propre bâtisse était un acte de démence très avancée de son avis, alors qu'avait-elle pu faire de plus ?

- Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Lysandre sursauta et se retourna aussi vivement que son corps souffrant le lui permettait. Il ne put cacher une énième grimace alors que son estomac menaçait de se révulser à nouveau. Quand le malaise passa légèrement, il lança un regard noir à Katherine qui finissait de monter les marches les bras chargés d'une carafe d'eau.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi froide et maîtrisée qu'il le put.

- Tu es à moi Lysandre. Tu l'as toujours été mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir à nouveau dans les bras d'une catin. Alors j'ai décidé de résoudre le problème en frappant directement à la source. Si tu es enfermé avec moi, plus jamais tu ne me tromperas.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Pour te tromper il aurait déjà fallu que nous ayons une relation ce qui n'était pas le cas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et depuis des années je tolère tes écarts de conduite. J'ai même supporté de te savoir en train de folâtrer avec ma propre sœur. Mais maintenant c'est fini. La coupe est pleine et si tu ne veux pas t'assagir, alors il est temps de prendre de fermes résolutions !

- Et ne crois-tu pas que ma disparition ne va pas paraître suspecte ?

- Pour l'instant, tes domestiques pensent que tu es parti pour une affaire urgente et que tu ne les as pas prévenus. Il y a déjà eu un précédent donc personne ne s'est encore affolé. Ton fils a été prévenu et je ne doute pas qu'il doit être content de rester à son école pour une fois. Ensuite, et bien j'ai laissé un mot de ta part dans ton bureau indiquant que tu avais besoin d'évasion et que tu repartais voyager quelques temps.

- Tu as appris à imiter mon écriture ? Depuis quand manigances-tu ça ?

- Depuis ta coucherie seulement et grâce à cette belle invention qu'est la machine à écrire mécanique, ton message ne peut être mis en doute typographiquement. Il sera découvert plus tard, quand on cherchera sur quelle affaire tu étais afin de retrouver ta trace je suppose.

- Comment m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Je t'ai drogué puis trainé jusqu'ici. J'ai mis du temps à trouver la plante que je devais utiliser. C'est ce qui m'a retenu éloignée aussi longtemps. Heureusement que je savais déjà ce que je cherchais.

- Depuis combien de temps manigances-tu contre moi ? Demanda Lysandre d'une voix lourde de menaces.

- Mais je ne manigance pas contre toi ! S'offusqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. J'ai juste fait le nécessaire pour que nous soyons enfin réunis comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas.

Une nouvelle fois, Lysandre sentit une vague gelée lui envahir les entrailles en entendant cette réponse. Elle le lui avait déjà dit et maintenant qu'il voyait jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, il s'inquiétait de ce que cela signifiait.

- Katherine, je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais je veux maintenant une réponse claire. As-tu un rapport avec la dépression qui a empêché Lizbeth de lutter pour sa survie ?

- Et la réponse est toujours non.

L'homme la regarda avec attention. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle ne mentait pas ? Comment pouvait-on espérer décrypter sa réponse alors qu'il était évident que la folie l'avait gagnée depuis bien longtemps.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa dépression, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Avec sa mort par contre …

Cette fois Lysandre dut s'accrocher au lit pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas. Foutue drogue qui lui avait visiblement laissé quelques effets secondaires désagréables et affaiblissants.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix aigüe et grinçante.

- Evidement ! Tant qu'elle était accrochée à toi, je n'avais pas de place à tes côtés. Comme elle ne t'aurait pas abandonné, il fallait qu'elle meure.

- Comment ?

- Une overdose de sel de citron, après un empoisonnement sur plusieurs semaines.

L'homme dut s'asseoir. Il était sidéré de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait été persuadé qu'étant au manoir, Katherine avait harcelé Elizabeth afin d'entretenir sa mélancolie et ainsi l'aider à lâcher prise. Il n'avait jamais au grand jamais imaginé qu'elle avait été jusqu'à l'empoisonner sciemment. Elle l'avait délibérément tuée et n'en éprouvait aucun remord étant donné la façon dont elle s'en pâmait.

- C'était ta sœur ! Certes tu ne l'as jamais portée dans ton cœur mais comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à de tels actes meurtriers à son égard ?

- Mais c'était jouissif ! Lui répondit-elle sur un ton réprobateur qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- As-tu réellement pris du plaisir à l'assassiner ?

- Bien sûr. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Qu'elle disparaisse comme elle aurait dû le faire le jour de sa naissance. Ainsi peut-être que notre mère serait toujours en vie et que père … Bref, j'ai adoré la voir décliner et encore plus quand elle a su la vérité, juste avant de mourir bien sûr.

- Tu es … tu es … Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire le profond dégoût que je ressens envers toi. Tu as l'esprit empoisonné et ta folie a fait de toi une meurtrière. Tu as souillé ton âme en tuant et déshonoré tes ancêtres en t'en prenant à Elizabeth !

- Je m'en moque tant que je t'ai à moi toute seule. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela n'a donc pas changé beaucoup de choses.

- Comment ça, pas la première fois ?

- Et bien oui. A ton avis, comment aurait pris Séamus le fait que j'enfante alors que nous ne nous touchions plus depuis longtemps ? Il fallait bien que je le fasse disparaitre pour ne pas attirer la honte sur moi ! S'écria Katherine avec un regard outré.

- Il a été tué dans une émeute si je me souviens bien, indiqua Lysandre en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une sueur glacée glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- En temps de guerre civile, c'est si facile de payer la bonne personne pour en faire disparaitre une autre.

Katherine affichait un air détaché effrayant. Elle parlait d'un meurtre comme elle aurait parlé de la dernière danse à la mode. Elle rigola même en se souvenant des manières prévenantes que les autorités avaient eues envers elle lorsqu'elle avait dû faire face au soi-disant choc de son veuvage. Lysandre était malade mais cette fois, il était certains que cela n'avait plus aucun rapport avec les effets de la drogue. Comment n'avait-il pas vu l'étendue de la démence qui la brûlait ? Comment avait-il pu sous-estimer des ravages que cette fièvre assassine avait commis sur sa santé mentale ? Elle avait jeté un jour son dévolu sur lui et était devenue folle d'amour … au sens propre du terme.

- En fait c'est l'élimination qui m'a demandé le moins de précaution. L'argent fait faire bien de choses si on sait à qui l'offrir. Il fait aussi taire bien des voix. Enfin c'est le passé et je n'ai aucun regret pour tous ces idiots qui j'ai dû évincer pour t'approcher.

- Comment peux-tu n'avoir aucun regret pour avoir retiré la vie à un autre être humain ?

- Je n'en ai aimé aucun. En fait si. J'avoue que j'appréciais énormément tes parents. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas eu le choix.

Le regard de Lysandre s'emplit d'une profonde interrogation. Pourquoi donc parlait-elle de ses parents ? Puis brusquement ses yeux s'élargir d'horreur. Par tous les dieux, non !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à tous!**

**Ah Katherine Katherine, un personnage terrible et Lysandre en découvre toute l'horreur. Elle a frappé et va maintenant révéler certains de ses secrets ... Aujourd'hui c'est révélation, déception et colère ... de quoi faire un bon chapitre en somme lol**

**Mercredi dernier je vous disais que j'avait écrit le chapitre 35 en 3 soirs, sachez que dès le soir j'attaquais le 36 et que samedi soir, j'ai fini le 37 .. et oui, 3 chapitres écrits en une seule semaine ... vous pouvez me crois, samedi soir j'étais vidée lol. Là je m'octroye une bonne semaine de pause en écriture et je vais en profiter pour avancer les dernières relectures des chapitres jusqu'au 30eme (les suivants attendent ma béta pour sa 2eme co). Et puis il va falloir que je me penche sur la suite car mine de rien, j'ai commencé dès le chapitre 26 à préparer le terrain pour le chapitre 37 ... du coup j'ai pas regardé plus loin lol Mais bon, il suffit que je prenne un peu de tmeps pour me plonger dans le synopsis et détailler un peu plus le plan ... **

**Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Je ne vous garantis pas le mercredi car je serais en vacances et si pour l'instant je n'ai rien de prévu, si d'un coup ça se décide à la dernière minute, je risque de décaler un peu lol Mais vous aurez tout de meme le chapitre dans le courant de la semaine!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Mes parents ? Nom de dieu ! S'écria Lysandre en se levant prestement et en tentant en vain de l'attraper.

Katherine le regarda s'élancer sur elle avec inquiétude, en restant tout de même hors de sa portée.

- Tu vas te faire mal en tirant ainsi sur la chaine. Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas faire venir de médecin et tu risques de souffrir comme un damné en attendant que la blessure s'estompe.

- Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi la vérité et jure-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de mes parents !

- Il fallait que tu reviennes et c'était la meilleure solution. Mais assez parlé, tu n'as pas mangé depuis une journée. Tu dois avoir faim. J'aurais aimé te faire ton plat préféré mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais t'offrir qu'un diner froid. Peut-être que cette nuit je pourrais te faire une collation chaude mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te le garantir. L'hiver c'est bien plus simple car on peut utiliser la cheminée. En cette saison, c'est plus délicat. Voir de la fumée s'élever dans les cieux diurnes attirerait bien trop l'attention.

Mais Lysandre n'écoutait plus. L'enquête avait fini par statuer que l'incendie était effectivement un acte criminel et qu'il provenait certainement de l'auteur des lettres anonymes reçues par les Mac Dónnell. Mais jamais ils n'avaient pu remonter jusqu'à lui et visiblement ce n'était même pas le vrai coupable. L'affaire avait été classée au bout de quelques années. Il en avait été scandalisé et l'avait fait savoir. En vain. Aujourd'hui il savait enfin et alors que son regard se fixait sur Katherine qui préparait un repas froid tout en discutant joyeusement, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il était choqué et se sentait sali au plus profond de son cœur.

Complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il s'allongea en grimaçant. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de refouler une nouvelle nausée. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que la drogue y était pour quelque chose cette fois-ci. Trop d'informations en trop peu de temps. Trop de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient brutalement. Il avait l'impression qu'une tornade dévastait sa tête mais également tout le reste de son corps. Il aurait voulu oublier. Tout. Tout et en particulier les dernières longues minutes qu'il venait de passer. Et malgré son état d'esprit, la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit profondément pendant quelques heures.

- Ressens-tu encore les effets de la drogue ? Demanda Katherine.

- Si encore il n'y avait que cela, grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard alors qu'il émergeait à peine. Si seulement tu pouvais disparaître, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux.

- Tu es amusant, rigola-t-elle en s'approchant avec une assiette. Tiens, mange donc un peu. Cela calmera tes douleurs à l'estomac. J'ai lu qu'elles étaient bien pires lorsqu'on avait le ventre vide. Et cela fait plus de vingt quatre heures que tu n'as rien avalé.

- Quand sommes-nous exactement ?

- Samedi et l'après midi touche à sa fin. Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit mais pas assez longtemps pour manger ou boire un peu d'eau. Je n'ai eu que le temps de te rafraichir un peu. Et tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te satisfaire. Oh, attends, j'ai oublié de t'apporter une boisson ! Je suis bien tête en l'air aujourd'hui !

Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la carafe et en prépara un verre. Lysandre la regarda faire sans savoir quoi en penser. Il venait d'apprendre bien trop de vérités sur certaines morts et il la voyait agir comme si elle ne lui avait jamais appris qu'elle avait tué. Elizabeth, Séamus, ses parents. Si Oscar n'avait pas fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, il se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas un lien avec cette mort également. C'était franchement une sacrée chance que la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé une nuit un peu plus de quinze jours plus tôt, n'ait pas subi son courroux meurtrier. Un frisson le parcourut.

La chance était que Katherine ne s'en soit pas pris à Abraxas pour se venger de lui. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment le garçon avait pu ne rien subir étant donné l'état de folie qu'avait atteint sa tortionnaire. D'un coup, Lysandre se demanda s'il aurait la possibilité de sortir de cet enfer sans dommage. Il se fit la promesse d'arranger les choses du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui afin qu'elle épargne son fils. Même s'il devait l'honorer tous les soirs et en vomir juste après. Après tout, s'il ne se libérait pas rapidement, beaucoup de problèmes se poseraient. Abraxas était encore mineur et n'avait plus de famille autre que lui. Il avait jusqu'aux vacances d'été pour trouver une solution. Ensuite, il ferait enfermer Katherine en prison ou à l'asile et paierait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que jamais elle n'en sorte.

- Je devrais aller à la ville lundi, afin de récupérer plus d'affaires. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup prévoir. J'étais un peu pressée par le temps. Il faudra aussi que je m'organise pour cet été. Je ne pourrais pas être là tous les jours et il faudra que je te laisse de quoi te sustenter en mon absence.

- Parce que tu comptes vraiment me garder enfermé ici aussi longtemps ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il est évident que tu vas rester ici pour toujours !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien oui. J'aurais préféré que nous habitions dans une belle petite maison isolée quelque part, loin. Mais dans l'immédiat c'est inimaginable. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que tu es bien trop bouleversé et je préfère que nous restions ici. Mais plus tard, nous pourrons peut-être vivre ailleurs.

Oh il n'était pas bouleversé. Il était furieux. Il était hors de question de la laisser agir à sa guise et de rester sagement enfermé ici. Il tenait à sa liberté. Il s'était fait à sa vie d'héritier à son retour de voyage car il avait eu Elizabeth et très rapidement après leur mariage Abraxas était arrivé. Mais aucune de ces obligations de chef de famille ne lui avait donné l'impression de le priver de sa liberté. Par contre il était certain de devenir fou s'il devait rester prisonnier de ses propres murs avec pour seule compagnie cette détraquée mentale. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir lorsqu'elle déciderait de le transférer vers cette fameuse maison qu'elle désirait tant. Il allait devoir jouer là-dessus pour qu'elle se décide plus vite.

- Allez, mange. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer et tu ne pourras le faire correctement qu'après t'être restauré.

Décidant que son mal de crâne, bien que moins important que plus tôt dans la matinée, ne lui permettrait de toute façon pas de réfléchir au mieux de ses capacités, il attrapa une fourchette. Mais il suspendit son geste en fronçant les sourcils. Il joua un instant avec la nourriture avant de reposer le couvert.

- Force-toi mon amour, lui enjoignit Katherine en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Qui me dit que tu n'as pas empoisonné mon assiette ? Après tout, tu n'as pas hésité à me droguer !

- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix pour t'amener ici ! Mais jamais je ne te ferais du mal voyons !

Voilà bien d'étranges mots dans la bouche de cette meurtrière. Mais Lysandre abdiqua et commença à manger. Pas par confiance car il n'en avait aucune dans cette femme, mais il avait tout de même faim et il se dit que si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle aurait très bien pu profiter de son sommeil. Cela lui conférait un peu de sécurité dans l'immédiat. Plus tard il ferait attention à bien la surveiller mais pas ce soir là. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'était soulagé dans le pot de chambre derrière le paravent et qu'il avait fait un brin de toilette, il s'allongea sur le lit pour tenter de se reposer. Ses muscles ne le tiraillaient pas autant mais il n'était pas pour autant au mieux de sa forme.

Une semaine passa doucement. Il n'avait fallu qu'une autre journée à Lysandre pour retrouver sa forme et il avait tenté de profiter des absences de Katherine pour se sortir de son guêpier, mais en vain. La chaine était trop solide, le lit auquel elle était attachée était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le déplacer seul et il n'avait rien à proximité pour s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait même pas s'approcher de la fenêtre. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu essayer d'attirer l'attention d'un domestique à défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir par là. Mais elle avait bien prévu son affaire.

**o0o**

Le temps glissa sans heurt pour Abraxas. Il avait été ravi de voir qu'il pourrait enfin rester au pensionnat pour une fin de semaine. Une sortie en ville avait été organisée pour les élèves les plus âgés et il avait pu en profiter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père devait s'absenter à la dernière minute. Et même si habituellement il lui en faisait part afin qu'il soit au courant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Surtout que les vacances approchaient à grand pas et qu'il comptait bien profiter de ce dernier mois de cours. L'année suivante serait sa dernière avant de partir à l'école supérieure. Il savait pour en avoir parlé avec certains de ses camarades que le travail serait très acharné et le temps libre très restreint avant de passer son diplôme.

Pourtant il commença à se poser des questions quand une semaine plus tard, il ne reçut aucune nouvelle ni de son père ni du manoir. Il demanda alors au surveillant général s'il lui était possible de téléphoner chez lui. Celui-ci le regarda de haut mais finit par accepter de mauvaises grâces. Abraxas fut conduit dans le bureau du directeur et soupira en voyant qu'il ne pourrait être seul. Owen répondit à son appel et il en fut contrarié. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Lucas qui soit au bout du fils. Il n'était que valet de pied mais il était déjà en service pour ses parents quand le jeune homme était né. Cela avait créé quelques liens. Un peu comme avec Greagoir mais celui-ci n'étant plus présent, la question ne se posait pas.

Le majordome lui indiqua qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père mais qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. S'il lui était arrivé un malheur, alors ils auraient déjà été mis au courant par les gardaí. Abraxas raccrocha avec une moue désappointée. Certes, il arrivait à l'adulte de partir pour affaires et ce pendant plus d'une semaine, mais jusqu'à présent il prenait toujours le temps de les contacter pour leur donner quelques nouvelles. Déçu et quelque peu préoccupé, il rejoignit son dortoir mais ses camarades de chambrée ne purent le dérider de toute la journée.

_Juillet 1936._

Les cours étaient finis depuis maintenant cinq jours. Et depuis ce même temps, Abraxas était de retour au manoir. Si les autres années il avait été enchanté de revenir pour quelques semaines, cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Pas qu'il répugnait à rentrer chez lui. Mais l'absence de son père commençait à peser lourd sur son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti si longtemps sans rien lui dire. A vrai dire, les domestiques n'étaient pas non plus très sereins face à cet étrange évènement. Owen lui avait appris dès son arrivée qu'il avait pris l'initiative de contacter le notaire familial pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais la réponse avait été négative. Aussi il s'était permis de joindre la Garda Siochána pour signaler cette disparition. Abraxas avait approuvé en le remerciant.

Puis après avoir essayé de voguer à ses occupations habituelles, il avait fini par s'enfermer dans le bureau de Lysandre, où il était à présent. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il avait repris les dossiers qu'ils avaient vus ensemble espérant presque que l'adulte débarque à ce moment là en lui signifiant qu'il était désolé de l'inquiétude qu'il avait provoqué et fier qu'il se soit remis à travailler sérieusement malgré tout. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Avec lassitude, il ouvrit les tiroirs afin de trouver de quoi prendre des notes. Il sortit un bloc et soupira en voyant qu'il avait fait tomber une feuille volante. Il se pencha pour la rattraper, lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de la remettre à sa place. Fouiller les affaires de son père pour étudier était une chose, le faire délibérément en était une autre. Il se mit donc à décortiquer le dossier qu'il avait pris pour savoir comment il devait l'aborder afin de comparer avec l'approche de Lysandre. Il n'avait rien contre ce genre de choses mais la conjoncture ne l'aidait pas à être concentré.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était dessus quand il se décida à faire une pause. Il s'appuya complètement contre son fauteuil et ne put que se faire la remarque qu'il était bien confortable. Il le recula un peu, jeta un œil à la porte, comme s'il craignait d'être surpris, et posa ses pieds sur le bureau pour se détendre un peu plus. Il soupira de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait inviter ses amis à passer quelques temps avec lui. Ce serait restreint car Breena et Caitlín ne s'étaient jamais réconciliées et comme Abraxas avait plus d'affinité avec la deuxième, il ne risquait pas d'inviter son ex-camarade. De même que Tómas devait voyager avec ses parents et serait donc absent jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais même entouré de Cait et Rónán uniquement, cela lui ferait oublier le vide de cette grande bâtisse.

Abraxas se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait brusquement un détail qui le dérangeait. Il ouvrit de nouveau les tiroirs pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La feuille qu'il avait ramassée un peu plus tôt. Cette fois il la lut avec plus d'attention avant de se lever d'un bond. « _Cette vie est un carcan insupportable depuis la mort de ma femme. Je ne puis rester plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de voyager et de voir le monde pour me retrouver. Adieu. Lysandre Malfoy_ ». Son père était parti. Son père ne comptait pas revenir !

Une violente colère s'empara du jeune homme. Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé sans une parole et avec juste un mot frustrant. Juste un adieu impersonnel. Même pas une note plus affectueuse pour son fils. Il lui donnait l'impression de n'être rien. De n'avoir aucune importance. Avec fureur et désespoir, Abraxas attrapa tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour ensuite tout jeter ou briser au sol. D'un mouvement sec il déchira le papier avant de le laisser tomber et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il courut tout le long du couloir, bouscula Owen qui était dans le hall et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il n'arrêta sa course que lorsque son souffre court lui brûla trop la gorge. Là il hurla son ressentiment avant de s'agenouiller au sol.

Le temps fila sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il resta prostré, perdu entre la peine et sa fureur. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand il sentit qu'on lui déposait une veste sur les épaules. Pourtant il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il regarda Lucas intensément et le valet ne put que sentir son cœur se serrer en voyant tant d'émotions lutter dans ce regard vert-gris. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Il l'avait vu naitre, grandir, pleurer les membres décédés de sa famille mais par-dessus tout, il l'avait vu s'épanouir. Le voir ainsi lui était douloureux.

Owen l'avait fait appeler quand il avait croisé Abraxas car il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. Puis ils étaient allés voir dans le bureau ce qui avait pu le bouleverser afin de pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Le fouillis qu'ils trouvèrent les fit grimacer mais au bout de quelques recherches, ils finirent par tomber sur la fameuse lettre déchirée. Le majordome avait été surpris et avait eu du mal à croire à ce qu'il lisait. Mais pour Lucas, ce fut loin d'être un choc. Il avait alors proposé de s'occuper du jeune homme lui-même.

- Il m'a abandonné, grogna Abraxas en baissant la tête.

- Votre père a sûrement beaucoup de défauts, mais il vous aime énormément.

- Alors pourquoi est-il parti ainsi sans rien m'en dire ? Sans même un message d'explication ? Sans même un petit mot sur sa lettre d'adieu ? C'est comme si je n'existais pas pour lui. Comme si depuis la mort de ma mère, il n'avait plus de fils !

- Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez. Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit parti ainsi et surtout sans vous. Mais vous ne devez jamais douter de ses sentiments à votre égard.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'il a souffert quand maman … quand … moi aussi j'en ai souffert mais je pensais qu'il … que … je ne sais plus … comment ai-je pu me tromper sur lui ?

- Monsieur Lysandre ne s'est jamais réellement remis de la mort de votre mère. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Pourtant, grâce à vous, il avait une autre raison d'avancer. Vous êtes amer pour l'instant mais demain, vous verrez les choses sous un autre angle.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux le haïr pour ce qu'il me fait !

- Alors criez, hurlez, frappez. Vous avez besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions. Ensuite vous rentrerez avec moi et vous irez vous reposer. Je vous apporterais un peu de bouillon pour ne pas vous coucher le ventre vide. Et demain vous pourrez réfléchir avec des idées plus claires.

- Et ensuite ? Ricana sans joie le garçon.

- Ensuite beaucoup de choses devront être faites. Vous êtes jeune, aussi pour l'instant vous allez devoir contacter maître Ó Brian pour gérer les affaires de monsieur Lysandre en son absence. Mais je pense que vous devriez essayer de collaborer avec lui pour ne pas être démuni si jamais la situation devait se prolonger.

- Bien évidement qu'elle va se prolonger ! Il ne va pas revenir d'un coup et se repentir ! « Adieu » ne signifie pas « Au revoir » !

- Alors il va falloir envisager vos futures responsabilités avec sérieux. Je suis ici depuis vingt ans. Je suis le plus ancien domestique encore présent. J'étais là quand il a dû reprendre les affaires familiales au pied levé. J'ai vu combien ce fut difficile pour lui et je ne veux pas que vous soyez également démuni. Mais tout cela, ce sera à gérer à partir de demain, pas ce soir.

- Merci Lucas.

- C'est un plaisir de vous être agréable. Sachez que vous pouvez également compter sur Owen pour vous aider avec la gestion du manoir. Je regrette le départ de Greagoir, il avait déjà dû faire face à ce genre de situation. Mais même s'il n'est ici que depuis une poignée d'années, Owen a de l'expérience.

- Et vous serez là pour l'aider.

- Je ne suis qu'un valet de pied qui vient de perdre le maître qu'il servait. Je ne suis même pas certain que ma place est encore au manoir, répondit tristement l'adulte avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr que votre place est parmi nous, s'offusqua Abraxas. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous occupiez de moi comme vous le faisiez avec mon père. En fait non, j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon valet de chambre. Enfin si ce changement de situation ne vous dérange pas. Honnêtement, vous savoir à mes côtés me rassurera.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, monsieur. Une telle promotion ne se refuse pas. Et la perspective de vous servir plus personnellement est ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant pour moi.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père ne vous l'a jamais proposé, mais je suis heureux de le faire à sa place, répondit Abraxas avec un côté frondeur fier de mieux faire que ce père fugueur. Parce que même si je reconnais à Owen toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être un bon majordome, je ne ressens pas pour lui l'attachement que j'ai pour vous.

- J'apprécie votre confiance. Maintenant n'imaginez pas que j'outrepasse ma place, mais il est temps de rentrer. Vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau pour un bain, cela vous aidera à vous détendre.

Abraxas hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever à la suite du valet. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'était considérablement éloigné du manoir sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait vu que le paysage défiler et avait été porté par sa colère. Pour le retour, la lassitude l'avait envahi et il regrettait d'avoir couru si loin. Il avança tel un zombi, s'escrimant à bien suivre Lucas. Quand il entra dans le hall, il remarqua à peine Owen qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Le majordome échangea un regard avec le valet avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui signifier de continuer sur sa lancée avec le jeune homme.

Celui-ci monta lentement l'escalier de la tour gauche et remonta son aile d'un pas lourd. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était perdu. Il se sentait seul. Lucas arriva un peu plus tard pour le prévenir que l'eau était chaude et Abraxas se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se délassa un long moment avant de finir de se nettoyer. Il attrapa ensuite la serviette que le valet lui tendait avant de passer des vêtements de nuit propres. Puis il gagna de nouveau sa chambre où il découvrit un plateau de nourriture au fumet agréable, posé sur la table. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un coton bien laineux et Abraxas s'endormit rapidement, le visage crispé dans un sommeil peu reposant.

Lucas vérifia qu'il allait bien avant de redescendre le plateau en cuisine. Puis il alla s'entretenir avec Owen sur la marche à suivre. Le majordome donna son approbation au changement de statut du valet tout en lui rappelant que si Lysandre revenait, alors il devrait reprendre sa place. Avec respect, il lui fut répondu qu'Abraxas passerait désormais en premier mais qu'il assurerait le service des deux hommes si cela devait être nécessaire. Owen n'avait pas riposté. Il était certes hiérarchiquement plus haut que Lucas, mais ils étaient presque du même âge et il n'était sur place que depuis peu. Aussi en une telle situation de crise, compter sur un second compétant pour tout gérer, même si c'était d'un valet de chambre, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Abraxas se réveilla, son moral était toujours en berne. La colère avait fait place à un début de déprime. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, ou ne pas faire d'ailleurs, pour que son père parte ainsi sans plus d'attention pour lui. Etait-il un mauvais fils ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être querelleur, même s'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas son privilège de pouvoir quitter le pensionnat toutes les semaines. Mais en dehors de cela, il pensait s'être bien conduit, alors pourquoi agir ainsi ?

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte et Lucas entra lorsqu'il le lui autorisa. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des domestiques autour de lui, mais savoir qu'il avait un valet de chambre comme tout chef de famille lui parut un instant très étrange. Surtout que celui-ci était officiellement au service de son père, mais à un poste plus bas, moins d'une journée plus tôt. Mais le sourire tranquille de l'homme effaça quelques unes de ses craintes. Il n'était pas n'importe qui étant donné qu'il l'avait vu grandir. Il serait un atout de taille pour l'aider dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

- Bonjour monsieur, avez-vous correctement dormi ?

- Aussi bien que possible dans ces conditions Lucas.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose de spécial pour le déjeuner ou préférez-vous votre repas habituel ?

- J'ai largement ma dose de changements comme cela sans en rajouter un au niveau alimentaire.

- C'est également ce que j'avais pensé. Aussi j'avais déjà pris l'initiative de commander le repas. Bride ne va pas tarder à vous l'apporter.

- Merci, répondit Abraxas, soulagé de voir qu'il était effectivement bien encadré. Lucas, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de mon père. Pas ce cet homme que j'ai cru connaître et qui m'a abandonné, mais celui que vous avez connu à votre arrivée ici. Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de lui et si j'avais pris le temps d'en savoir plus, alors peut-être …

- Chassez-moi ces idées de votre tête tout de suite. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable des évènements actuels.

Lucas s'arrêta un instant de parler alors qu'une jeune fille entrait dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. Il s'approcha pour l'attraper et la remercia avant de venir le déposer sur les genoux d'Abraxas. Puis il se décala tout en restant debout à ses côtés.

- Asseyez-vous Lucas, vous serez plus à l'aise pour notre discussion.

- Merci monsieur.

- J'ai un peu de mal avec le _Monsieur_, grimaça le jeune homme, je préférais quand vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

- Je suis maintenant officiellement à vos ordres, je me dois de vous offrir le plus grand respect et cela commence par votre dénomination.

Le valet s'installa sur une chaise et attendit en silence que le garçon avale son déjeuner. Ou du moins une partie car il se doutait bien que son estomac devait être noué. Il retint un soupir en laissant voguer son esprit par la fenêtre quand une petite voix le fit se retourner. Brusquement il eut l'impression de non plus avoir le jeune héritier de dix sept ans devant lui mais le petit enfant triste qu'il avait été lorsque son grand père avait fait son attaque.

- Comment était mon père ?

- Je suis arrivé au manoir quand j'avais dix huit ans. Votre père était absent depuis déjà quatre années et j'ai été formé sur l'ordre de votre grand-père paternel pour être valet de pied, aux ordres de monsieur Lysandre plus particulièrement. Six mois plus tard, les maîtres décédaient dans un violent incendie.

- Maman m'en avait parlé quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi je n'avais plus qu'un grand-père. Une triste affaire.

- Effectivement. Mais au manoir, sans Greagoir, cela aurait été la panique. Je me souviens m'être souvent demandé si je n'allais pas être renvoyé chez moi par l'absence de maître. Mais il m'a rassuré en m'indiquant que le jeune Lysandre rentrerait un jour. Et il avait raison.

- Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il était fils unique, son rôle était de prendre la succession de son père ! Comme il me l'a bien répété ces dernières semaines !

- Oui mais votre père aimait la liberté. Je ne le sais que par ce qu'on m'a raconté à l'époque, mais enfant, il adorait rester des heures dehors. A sept ans, monté sur son cheval, il connaissait déjà presque par cœur les montagnes. Quand il a eu votre âge, il rêvait d'évasion et a convaincu son père de le laisser voyager à sa guise pendant quelques années en lui promettant de prendre son rôle très au sérieux dès son retour. Et il est resté absent cinq années. Il aurait volontiers prolongé son périple vers les Etats-Unis mais il a appris le décès de ses parents avant d'embarquer.

- Et il a dû prendre en main notre fortune au pied levé.

- Oui. Votre grand-père, Oscar Callaghan, l'a pris sous son aile pour l'aider et le guider au début. Cela a vraiment été très difficile pour lui. Il avait encore l'esprit à mille lieues d'ici et il se retrouvait brutalement à gérer un héritage imposant.

- C'est pour cela qu'il voulait me donner ces cours en plus. Pour que je ne sois pas démuni comme il l'avait été … en fait, il savait déjà qu'il allait repartir et ne m'en a rien dit. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il tenait à passer tant de temps avec moi, à chevaucher dans la vallée ou juste à faire une partie d'échec. Il prévoyait déjà son départ et c'était sa façon de me dire au revoir.

- Je pense qu'il ne savait pas comment vous en parler. Il devait avoir peur que vous le preniez pour un lâche.

- Ce qu'il est !

- Sûrement un peu. Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de combien vous ressemblez à votre mère. En vous regardant, il retrouvait beaucoup de ses traits et c'était douloureux pour lui. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses pour avoir agi ainsi avec vous, mais nous n'avons qu'un seul père et je ne voudrais pas que vous détestiez le votre sans essayer de le comprendre.

- Je vous en remercie. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux que le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait. Même si je comprends un peu mieux maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester !

Avec fougue, Abraxas déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit en renversant le bol, heureusement vide. Puis il se leva précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il indiqua à Lucas que dans l'immédiat il voulait juste se changer les esprits et chevaucher un peu. Il lui demanda de prévenir le notaire pour que le nécessaire soit fait tant qu'il n'était pas en âge de prendre ses responsabilités puis il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Le valet grimaça. Il devrait parler de cette mission à Owen afin qu'il s'en charge. Il n'avait pas le rang voulu pour s'en acquitter. Il espérait aussi que la rancœur d'Abraxas ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Ce serait mauvais et cela lui empoisonnerait l'esprit. Or il était quelqu'un de bien et Lucas comptait bien faire en sorte qu'il le reste.

**o0o**

Quelques jours plus tard, et loin des tourments de son fils, Lysandre attendait. Il était seul, allongé sur son lit sans rien d'autre à faire que de ruminer. Katherine était partie depuis presque deux jours pour s'occuper de sa fille, refaire le plein de provisions et faire quelques lessives. Pas qu'il mangeait beaucoup car la situation et le manque d'exercices ne lui ouvrait pas l'appétit. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se salissait beaucoup. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas conserver de produits frais plus de quelques jours et elle devait souvent retourner à la ville.

En son absence, il n'avait rien à faire. Il lui avait demandé d'apporter le journal, ou des livres mais jusqu'à présent elle avait refusé lui signifiant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus que ce qu'elle lui apportait. Il grimaça de dégoût. C'était de sa liberté dont il avait le plus besoin et c'était ce qu'elle lui refusait. Il espérait pourtant fortement qu'elle se décide à le transférer ailleurs car maintenant il en était certain, c'était sa seule porte de sortie. Plusieurs fois il avait eu envie de lui faire mal, de la frapper ou bien pire encore. Mais il était attaché et personne ne savait qu'il était là. Si elle décidait de partir en représailles, alors il n'y survivrait pas. Du coup, il se forçait à être tranquille et à paraitre volontaire pour coucher avec elle. Il savait que dans ces moments là il était très souvent brusque avec elle, mais elle semblait très bien s'en satisfaire et il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu être aussi tendre qu'il l'avait été avec Elizabeth.

Il se pliait également à ses volontés lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'aider à prendre son bain ou quand elle le prenait pour modèle pour lui coudre quelques vêtements. Il avait été étonné d'ailleurs de voir tout ce qu'elle accomplissait. Katherine et lui avaient été élevés sur le même modèle aristocratique. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle ait suivi tous les cours de broderie qu'on avait tenté de lui inculquer. Et pourtant il la voyait cuisiner avec les faibles moyens dont ils disposaient, il la voyait coudre et déplacer de lourdes charges comme les baquets d'eau qu'elle remontait pour qu'ils se lavent correctement. Elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jeune fille élégante et dédaigneuse envers les domestiques qu'il avait connue.

Il en était certes impressionné, mais il l'aurait bien plus été si elle ne mettait pas ses talents manuels à le retenir prisonnier et à faire du mal autour d'elle. En presque deux mois qu'il était enfermé, sa haine envers elle n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce. Au contraire, il devait longuement se contenir pour continuer à jouer le jeu afin d'arriver à ses fins. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Sa seule ouverture sur le monde. Malgré les rideaux, et s'il se mettait de biais, il arrivait à distinguer les montagnes au loin et cela l'apaisait un peu. Il rêvait de pouvoir faire plus que les fixer de son lit. S'imaginer chevauchant là-haut avec son fils, était ce qui l'aidait à tenir.

Lysandre n'était pas rassuré pour Abraxas. Quand Katherine était là, il pouvait être certain qu'il allait bien. Mais là, qui pourrait lui affirmer qu'elle n'était pas déjà revenue au manoir et s'amusait à le faire souffrir ? Une sourde angoisse l'envahissait souvent quand rien ne le distrayait. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Il ne savait rien de ce que son fils devenait. Il espérait qu'il ait invité quelques uns de ses amis, comme les années précédentes, afin de lui tenir compagnie. Au moins s'il n'était pas seul, il y avait moins de risques qu'il soit la cible d'une vengeance de sa folle de tortionnaire.

En parlant d'elle, Lysandre inspira fortement afin de garder son calme alors qu'il entendait le cliquetis de l'ouverture du panneau secret. C'était un son très faible, mais il avait appris à le repérer car cela sonnait le glas de sa solitude. Le bruit froufroutant de la jupe de Katherine se fit de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle montait les marches en silence. Puis elle apparut, chargée de nombreux paquets. Elle était ébouriffée, son souffle était court et son visage en sueur était rougi par l'effort. Il lui aurait volontiers craché à la figure que s'il n'était pas attaché il aurait pu l'aider mais il savait que cela mettrait en péril son espoir de fuite. Aussi il ravala son sarcasme.

- Bonjour Lysandre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à arriver jusqu'ici.

- Bonjour Katy. Comment donc as-tu pu porter tout ça à travers toute la vallée ?

- Oh, j'ai appris à m'organiser depuis le temps. Le chauffeur du taxi m'aide toujours à charger mes colis dans sa voiture et à les décharger à l'endroit où il me dépose. Une fois qu'il est parti, je récupère une vieille brouette inutilisée que j'ai trouvée dans les dépendances il y a fort longtemps maintenant et qui me sert lorsque je suis très chargée. Une fois tout dans le passage secret, je vais la ranger à sa place et je déplace toutes mes affaires au plus près de la cave pour ne pas avoir à refaire le trajet à chaque fois. C'est épuisant car il faut le faire de nuit et en silence. Mais une fois dans le souterrain, je suis plus tranquille. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à monter mais j'ai pris le principal, le reste attendra cette nuit.

Lysandre se fit la remarque qu'elle était encore plus organisée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et il ne pouvait pas lui enlever le crédit de tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'était un travail colossal au final. Dommage que sa famille et lui en particulier en était la cible. Elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses en mettant toute son énergie pour de bien meilleures choses que ses morbides manigances.

- Il y a trop d'animations pour l'instant. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire attraper. Heureusement que je suis toujours très attentive à tout ce qui ce qu'il se passe.

- De l'animation ? Pourtant il me semble qu'il est encore tôt.

- Pas si tôt que cela. J'ai pris du retard car le taxi n'était pas à l'heure. Et puis j'ai voulu apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici durant mon absence. Abraxas reçoit votre notaire tout à l'heure. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut régler avec lui les détails de vos affaires le temps qu'il soit en âge de le faire lui-même.

L'homme s'assombrit. Son fils réagissait avec maturité en faisant ce qu'il fallait et il en était fier. Mais en prenant de telles décisions à long terme, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'espérait pas le revoir avant longtemps. C'était douloureux. Ne lui manquait-il donc pas ?

- Il a raison, répondit-il. Il est encore mineur et gérer notre fortune ne lui est pas encore autorisé.

- Oui, c'est un bon garçon. Dommage qu'il ait eu Lizbeth comme mère, cela gâche un peu son image. Mais il n'y est pour rien, le pauvre, on ne choisit pas ses parents, je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Katherine secoua la tête avec dépit alors qu'elle commençait à vider ses affaires. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard plein de haine que Lysandre lui lança. Il avait horreur de l'entendre décrier la femme qu'il avait tant aimée et qu'elle avait tuée sans état d'âme. Mais au moins pouvait-il être assuré, dans l'immédiat, qu'elle ne toucherait pas à son fils.

- Par contre, continua-t-elle, ton fils et moi avons un point commun. Nous haïssons tous les deux notre père.

- De quoi ? Sursauta Lysandre en se levant.

- Oui. D'après les rumeurs des domestiques, il te hait pour l'avoir abandonné. Surtout qu'avec les fins de semaines que vous passiez ensemble, il est persuadé que tu préparais déjà ton voyage et que c'était ta façon de lui dire adieu. C'est amusant de voir qu'il t'a trouvé des excuses auxquelles je n'aurais même pas pensées. Mais c'est une bonne chose, ça privilégie ton départ à une disparition.

- Mon fils me hait.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Lysandre eut l'impression que cela résonnait sinistrement tout autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'Abraxas douterait de lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'inquiéterait, qu'il continuerait tranquillement sa vie mais qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Il venait de se rendre compte combien il avait rêvé tout au long de ces dernières semaines. Il avait été stupide de ne pas penser aux sentiments du garçon. Quand lui-même s'était retrouvé seul au manoir, il avait vingt trois ans et avait pu s'appuyer sur le fait que ses parents étaient morts pour se reconstruire. Là son fils ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il était encore mineur, pensait qu'il l'avait abandonné pour voyager et n'avait que des incertitudes pour l'aider à avancer. Oh oui, il devait le détester du plus profond de son âme et Lysandre ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer.

- Oh mon amour, s'approcha Katherine en le voyant pâlir brutalement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'approchera pas. Je veillerais bien sur ta sécurité.

- Ma sécurité ? Que … pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

- Et bien, il te déteste visiblement encore plus que j'ai détesté mon père. Et comme j'ai tenté de le tuer, je préfère veiller sur toi.

- Tu as … Quand ?

- Quand il est mort. Il a eu peur, a fui et s'est tué. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas vécu une journée de plus. Mais dans un sens, cela a arrangé mes affaires. Je l'avoue, j'ai été un peu faible sur mon plan et je n'aurais pas pu faire passer ça pour un accident, rigola-t-elle.

Lysandre la regarda hébété. Finalement même cette mort là était de son crédit. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le puits sans fond de l'enfer dans lequel il était plongé.

- Enfin là n'est plus la question. Quoi qu'Abraxas veuille faire contre toi, il ne pourra pas t'atteindre. Il ne te trouvera pas ici. Et puis Caitlín doit bientôt venir passer quelques jours au manoir. Elle saura l'aider à y voir plus clair et à t'oublier, j'en suis persuadée.

- Caitlín ? Comme Caitlín Cormaíc, l'amie d'Abraxas ?

- Bien sûr. Ton fils connait-il donc tant de Caitlín que ça ? S'amusa Katherine.

- Et toi, d'où la connais-tu ? Demanda Lysandre en sentant l'angoisse le reprendre.

- Mais c'est notre fille bien sûr !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Finalement je suis partie quelques jours à la dernière minute, donc voilà pourquoi le chapitre arrive avec un jour de retard … mais le principal c'était qu'il soit là quand même non ? **

**Bref, je suis pressée (oui, même en vacances, faut que je cours partout lol) alors je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne journée, bonne lecture et cette fois c'est sûr, à mercredi prochain !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Avril 1937._

Cela faisait presqu'un an que Lysandre était parti et Abraxas n'avait plus aucun espoir de le voir revenir. Il savait bien que dans le passé il avait voyagé pendant presque cinq années mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour flamboyant à la maison. Il n'était plus haineux. Il devait reconnaître que Lucas avait été un soutien sans faille qui l'avait beaucoup épaulé. Caitlín avait aussi été d'une grande aide. Les conditions étaient différentes mais elle aussi se sentait souvent seule quand sa mère n'était pas chez elles. L'été passé, alors qu'il devait faire face à tant de bouleversements, il avait été ravi de la voir répondre à son invitation. Elle avait été la seule de ses amis à être disponible et elle avait fait plusieurs séjours au manoir sur une durée totale de presqu'un mois.

Les sentiments du jeune homme avaient progressivement évolué. Pas par rapport à son amie qu'il considérait toujours comme telle, mais envers son père. Il était amer et déçu quand il pensait à lui, mais il ne le détestait plus. Cela ne servait plus à rien de toute façon. Si Lysandre ne revenait pas, alors autant tourner la page tout de suite et se construire une vie sans lui. Il préférait éviter d'espérer en vain. Et si jamais il revenait, alors il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui criait sûrement dessus et il faudrait du temps pour qu'il le laisse s'approchait de nouveau. Il avait bien compris que son père l'avait aimé malgré son départ, mais il avait été trop blessé par sa façon de faire pour rester comme si de rien n'était.

Avec un grognement, Abraxas se replongea dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ressasser tout ça n'était pas bon pour son moral et ne changerait certainement pas la donne. Il attrapa une nouvelle feuille et fronça les sourcils. Ce placement n'était peut-être pas très judicieux. Surtout que la conjoncture européenne inquiétante s'ajoutait aux problèmes internes du pays. Il faudrait regarder ça en priorité. Aussi il mit ceci de côté sur le bureau avant de reprendre son inventaire des affaires en cours. Il approfondirait celles qu'il jugeait importantes juste après.

Depuis la rentrée de septembre, Abraxas avait beaucoup à faire. Il devait mener sa dernière année au pensionnat, préparer ses examens et tous les mois, il passait un samedi entier aux côtés de maître Ó Brian afin de se tenir informé des affaires familiales. Il avait bien écouté tout ce que son valet de chambre lui avait dit et il ne voulait pas arriver à sa majorité aussi démuni que son père l'avait été dans le temps. Il s'intéressait également beaucoup à l'actualité et à la politique. Il en ressentait le besoin pour appréhender la gestion de la fortune familiale avec le plus de clairvoyance et d'équanimité possible.

Ce n'était pas simple de jongler entre tout ça, et son emploi du temps ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de loisirs. Il avait l'impression d'être bien plus âgé que ses camarades de classe. Il trouvait souvent leurs petits tracas relativement futiles comparés à tout ce qu'il devait affronter. Seule Caitlín lui semblait différente. Ils parlaient beaucoup, elle écoutait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle ne le jugeait jamais et arrivait même à lui offrir de grands moments de joie et de rire. Il l'adorait réellement et son amitié lui était très précieuse.

- Ah, je vois que vous êtes tombé sur le placement qui me dérangeait. Il était juteux quand votre père l'a engagé mais maintenant, il peut vous faire perdre beaucoup.

- Son intérêt est en balance. Il faudrait revendre les parts maintenant. J'ai peur que d'ici peu, sa côte ne chute et que je ne perde de l'argent rapidement.

- Je m'en occuperai dès lundi matin. Le bureau n'est pas ouvert le samedi. A croire que les banquiers ont un long poil dans la main, soupira le notaire.

- Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme eux.

- Effectivement. Pour ce qui est des affaires concernant …

- Maître ? Demanda une petite rousse sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui Moreen ?

- Votre femme et votre fille viennent d'arriver et madame Ó Brian semble agacée de votre retard.

- Nom d'une chopine ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Dites-lui que j'arrive sur l'instant.

- Bien maître.

- Vous aviez des impératifs ? Demanda Abraxas alors que la secrétaire ressortait. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Nous aurions reporté cette entrevue à la semaine prochaine.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma belle-mère et j'avoue que je l'avais oublié.

- L'anniversaire ou la belle mère ?

- L'anniversaire … malheureusement on ne me laisse pas oublier la belle-mère, soupira joyeusement le notaire. Et maintenant Fionola va être d'une humeur exécrable. Au moins Eíleen sera là. Ma femme a horreur de faire des scènes devant notre fille.

- Alors laissez-moi vous aider à vous sortir de ses griffes, s'amusa le jeune homme en finissant de ranger les dossiers.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai maintenant l'habitude.

Les deux hommes finirent de remettre le bureau en ordre avant d'attraper leurs vestes. Abraxas sortit en premier de la pièce et suivit le couloir jusqu'à arriver dans l'entrée de l'office. Il découvrit alors une blonde d'un certain âge à l'air hostile qui attendait avec agacement. Elle était coiffée d'un chapeau richement décoré de plumes de paon et de tulle noir. A ses côtés, une jeune fille, pas très grande, tout aussi blonde que sa mère et élégamment vêtue observait avec attention ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le salua doucement avant de reporter son regard bleu, pétillant de joie derrière lui. Ainsi émerveillée, Abraxas lui trouva un visage très juvénile. Visiblement son père devait souvent être absent de son domicile car elle était très contente de le retrouver.

- Madame Ó Brian, commençait-il en s'approchant de l'adulte. Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement terriblement insolent. Votre mari m'avait bien stipulé qu'il ne pouvait me recevoir mais j'ai insisté après lui. J'avais une affaire en cours qui ne souffrait d'attendre lundi.

- Vous semblez bien jeune pour avoir à traiter avec mon époux, répondit-elle avec dédain.

- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas encore majeur mais que depuis le départ précipité de mon père, maître Ó Brian est en charge de mes affaires familiales. Etant au pensionnat la semaine, je n'ai plus guère que le samedi pour jeter un œil sur mes dossiers. Mais je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas. Désormais je tiendrais compte de ses avertissements afin qu'il ne vous déplaise plus par ma faute.

- Vous êtes un beau parleur, jeune homme. Vous avez également une prestance qui ne semble pas surfaite. Mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je doute que Neil vous ait réellement confié qu'il avait des obligations. Je connais assez bien mon époux pour savoir qu'il a délibérément oublié de vous le signaler. Maintenant, monsieur …

- Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy.

- Etes-vous le fils de Lysandre Malfoy ?

- Effectivement. Connaissiez-vous mon père ?

- De nom principalement et j'ai également participé à quelques unes de ses réceptions. Bref, merci de votre diligence envers mon époux, monsieur Malfoy, mais il est temps pour nous de prendre congé.

- Je vous souhaite un agréable fin de journée et au plaisir de vous revoir madame. Maître, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour finir notre étude d'aujourd'hui et pour ce que vous savez.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Passez une bonne semaine.

- Vous également. Madame, Miss, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Abraxas serra la main de son notaire, s'inclina respectueusement devant Fionola Ó Brian puis devant la jeune Eíleen avant de sortir de l'office. La journée était un peu humide mais pour l'instant, la pluie ne tombait pas et il comptait bien en profiter pour rejoindre son établissement. Il était plus tôt qu'à l'habitude mais cela lui permettrait d'avancer dans ses devoirs afin de se dégager le prochain samedi où il allait devoir sortir de son pensionnat au lieu de profiter de ses camarades.

_Mai 1937_.

Deux semaines plus tard, Abraxas profitait de son samedi après midi avec ses camarades. Les examens approchaient mais il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Aussi il s'était installé dans la cour, assis sur un banc contre le mur de l'école. Il tentait de lire une revue qui datait déjà de quelques temps mais peu lui importait. De toute façon, il était tellement habitué à éplucher les quotidiens politiques qu'il avait du mal à trouver les faits divers attrayants.

A ses côtés, Rónán et Tómas avaient opté pour une révision de leurs cours alors que Caitlín semblait plongée dans un roman d'aventure. Il était même persuadé que c'était une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose. Autant il adorait la jeune fille, autant il trouvait certaines de ses lectures relativement déplorables. Mais bon, c'était une fille après tout. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'elle au moins n'était pas angoissée par ses études. Elle avait encore une année à faire comparé à eux et avait donc plus de distractions. Pourtant, alors qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil, il la trouva un brin maussade.

Délaissant un instant son ouvrage, il l'observa plus attentivement tout en restant le plus discret possible. Une ride s'étirait au coin de ses lèvres et une autre barrait son front. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il remarqua vite qu'elle ne lisait pas car ses yeux étaient fixes. De plus, les pages ne tournaient plus depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- Cait ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Hum ? Non non ce n'est rien, je dois juste être un peu fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Caitlín lui sourit mais il la trouva bien lasse. Et ce qui l'étonna également, fut que ses deux camarades semblèrent mal à l'aise et se forcèrent à rester plongés dans leurs devoirs. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant mais ils évitèrent son regard. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il reprit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que tentez-vous de me cacher ?

- Mais rien Abraxas, répondit Tómas sans pour autant relever les yeux de son cahier.

- Moque-toi de moi aussi !

- Arrête d'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas, s'exaspéra Rónán sans pour autant lui porter plus d'attention ce qui énerva un peu plus son ami.

- C'est bon les garçons, ne vous disputez pas pour ça, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ne dis pas ça, Cait ! S'offusqua Tómas en la fixant sévèrement.

- Caitlín, dis-moi, demanda doucement Abraxas en tentant de se calmer.

- Ma mère est décédée il y a une dizaine de jours. L'enterrement était vendredi dernier. En toute intimité. Comme tu n'étais pas là samedi, tu n'as pas pu être mis au courant.

- Mon dieu, Cait ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça alors que tu as tant de choses à faire.

- Oui mais aucune n'a autant d'importance de toi.

Abraxas la prit dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et la serra plus fortement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Un décès n'était jamais facile à appréhender. Il avait perdu sa mère et il pouvait la comprendre bien mieux que n'importe qui. Sauf qu'à l'époque, lui avait encore son père pour le soutenir. Elle, elle n'avait plus personne. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gérer ça toute seule. Elle était une très grande amie et il ne pouvait pas juste lui présenter ses condoléances puis tourner la page de sa revue insipide.

Caitlín grimaça dans le cou d'Abraxas. Elle appréciait énormément ses amis et en particulier depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Breena. Cet évènement avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours été un peu solitaire. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait beaucoup déménagé et avait appris à ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Aussi ne s'était-elle attiré l'amitié que de sa camarade de chambre. Maintenant elle n'avait plus que des connaissances dans la partie fille du pensionnat. Et dans un mois, elle allait perdre ses amis garçons qui devaient continuer leurs études ailleurs. Tómas et Rónán étaient très complices avec elle. Mais Abraxas était le plus protecteur. Si au départ elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui pour plaire à sa mère, une réelle amitié était née entre eux.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui mentir. Katherine n'était évidemment pas morte. Elle était même en pleine santé. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était pour les fêtes de fin d'année et jamais elle ne lui avait trouvé un sourire aussi heureux. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi son entreprise sur le type qui avait tué son époux et qu'elle le faisait maintenant chanter. Pourtant, Caitlín était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. C'était assez dérangeant comme idée, mais tant que sa mère était heureuse et qu'elle ne l'impliquait pas plus dans ses manigances, elle ne voyait pas que lui dire de plus.

Mais elle avait reçu une lettre, deux semaines et demie plus tôt, lui signifiant qu'elle ne serait pas présente cet été. Katherine passerait la voir de temps en temps mais elle ne serait plus à domicile comme précédemment. Et c'était cela qui minait le moral de la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés pour lui raconter son année, ses joies, ses peines et ses appréhensions pour l'année scolaire à venir, mais elle devrait rester seule. Aussi, comme elle ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité sur les agissements de sa mère, et qu'après tout, personne ne la connaissait réellement, elle avait préféré parler d'un décès. Katherine, avertie par courrier, avait approuvé l'idée en lui disant que cela pourrait toujours servir plus tard. Caitlín n'avait pas compris cette remarque mais n'y avait pas attaché une grande attention.

- Si jamais ça ne va pas, fais-le-moi savoir. Tu pourras venir au manoir aussi souvent que tu le désires. Tu ne dois pas rester seule dans ces conditions. Et je parle par expérience.

- Je te remercie. Je te promets d'y réfléchir mais je dois me rapprocher du notaire pour voir les frais et les comptes. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à quitter la maison que maman louait, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Il me reste encore une année au pensionnat donc je n'aurais alors aucune rentrée d'argent possible …

- Je peux demander à mon notaire de s'occuper de tes affaires. Il est digne de confiance.

- Maman en avait déjà un. Il a tout en main. Mais je te remercie.

- C'est naturel. Je sais ce que c'est d'être pris de court par les responsabilités qui n'auraient pas encore dû nous incomber. Et je veux que tu me tiennes au courant si jamais tu dois abandonner le bail de ta maison. Dans ce cas là, j'ai assez de place chez moi pour t'héberger.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Je me débrouillerai, tout ira bien.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Abraxas. Mais n'hésite pas. Je me sens seul au manoir.

- Il se sent seul dans un manoir plein de domestiques, railla Tómas pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Tais-toi donc, manant, répliqua Rónán sèchement tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que c'est, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

- Et dire que nous trainons avec des types comme eux. Lady Cormaíc, nous devrions sérieusement revoir nos fréquentations.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Lord Malfoy, nous avons quelques indésirables qui souillent notre belle prestance.

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent avec complicité avant d'éclater de rire. L'avenir n'était pas évident pour certains et des moments délicats étaient à prévoir. Mais dans l'immédiat, ils avaient juste envie de prendre le temps comme il venait et avec ce qu'il leur restait de leurs yeux d'enfants.

_Juin 1937._

Les vacances venaient de commencer et pour Abraxas la vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Dès septembre il intégrerait l'université de Dublin afin de parfaire son éducation. Ce ne serait pas évident pour gérer en même temps ses affaires car il ne serait pas sur place aussi souvent qu'avant mais il avait confiance en son notaire. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était très efficace. Mais dans l'immédiat, le jeune homme s'était octroyé une vraie première semaine de congé. Il avait tout de même dû s'absenter pour la journée pour régler quelques imprévus mais à part cela, il se laissait porter par le temps en faisant retomber la pression.

Caitlín avait été ravie qu'il lui ait proposé de le rejoindre pour cette semaine avant qu'elle ne reparte à ses propres affaires chez elle. Surtout que sa mère lui avait promis une jolie surprise à ce moment là. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire mais elle adorait les présents donc elle attendait le moment avec impatience. Ce jour là, elle était seule dans sa chambre. Abraxas était absent et le temps pluvieux ne la motivait pas pour sortir se promener.

Aussi elle s'était installée confortablement dans le fauteuil de la pièce au deuxième étage qu'elle occupait à chacun de ses séjours, pour lire tranquillement. Elle venait de finir un chapitre passionnant quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Le repas s'était achevé peu de temps auparavant et il était encore trop tôt pour le thé et la collation. Ne daignant pas se lever, elle autorisa la personne à entrer tout en gardant le visage baissé sur son ouvrage. Un raclement de gorge la fit se redresser et tourner la tête avec intérêt.

- Maman ? S'exclama-t-elle. Maman que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue te voir bien sûr, surtout que je vis ici ma chérie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Oh, assieds-toi, je vais demander du thé.

- Non ! Non Caitlín, personne ne doit savoir que je suis là.

- Mais si tu vis ici comment …

- Parce que tout doit être secret, répondit Katherine avec un sourire tout en s'asseyant.

La jeune fille se leva pour l'embrasser avec joie. Elle ne pensait pas la revoir aussi rapidement surtout après qu'elle lui ait indiqué qu'elle serait désormais absente de chez elles.

- Maman, tu ne devais pas être avec … enfin tu sais qui ?

- Si, et c'est effectivement le cas, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte un peu de mes secrets.

- Est-ce de l'assassin de papa que tu veux m'entretenir ? Celui que tu as enfin fait tomber sous ta coupe et que tu fais chanter ?

- C'est bien de cela que je veux te parler. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit, il y a quelques années, qu'Abraxas Malfoy serait pour toi un bon ami ?

- Oui maman. Et tu avais raison, c'est le meilleur que je puisse avoir.

- Oui, c'est un garçon très bien et je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien. Mais si j'espérais votre amitié, c'était à l'origine pour une raison bien différente.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Caitlín en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien je souhaitais qu'en te rapprochant de sa famille, tu simplifierais mon projet. Car si Abraxas est un bon garçon, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. J'ai connu Lysandre quand j'étais enfant. Nous étions de bons amis mais il m'a trahi. Il s'est amusé avec moi en me faisant croire à son amour avant de me le jeter à la figure en me trompant. Après cela, je suis partie à la ville pour me remettre et j'ai rencontré ton père. On a été heureux, très heureux. Jusqu'à ce jour où, alors que je t'attendais, Lysandre est venu. Il était fou de jalousie et n'avait pas accepté que je le quitte ainsi sans rien dire.

- Et il a tué papa, murmura la jeune fille, bouleversée de savoir que c'était le père de son meilleur ami l'assassin de son propre père.

- Oui. Et comme tu les sais, Lysandre a une place importante dans notre société et n'a jamais été inquiété par la justice. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de nous venger.

- Alors c'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti ?

- Il n'est pas réellement parti, rigola Katherine. En fait, il y a ici, dans ce manoir, dans une cachette secrète que personne à part Lysandre et moi connaissons. Je n'aurais pas pu réellement l'enlever car je n'ai pas les moyens physiques de le faire. Mais je pouvais l'enfermer ici et le garder à ma merci.

Caitlín regarda sa mère les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Abraxas avait été malheureux pendant des mois de la disparition de son père et voilà qu'elle apprenait que c'était sa mère qui en était à l'origine. Mais pour autant, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le plaindre. Non, après tout, il était un assassin. D'un coup un flash se fit à son esprit. Ce jour là, quand elle était encore toute petite et qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait eu peur de lui. Maintenant elle revoyait la terrasse arrière et elle comprit pourquoi le manoir lui était si familier, du moins de l'extérieur. Elle y était déjà venue. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu s'en souvenir plus tôt !

Elle aurait également pu reconnaître Lysandre s'il n'avait pas été absent à chacune de ses visites ou si elle avait vu une photographie de lui. Avec étonnement, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue dans les pièces où elle était allée. Même dans la chambre d'Abraxas il n'y en avait pas. Mais elle n'y était entrée pour la première fois qu'un an plus tôt et dans son agacement, il avait très certainement rangé, si ce n'était détruit, les clichés pour ne plus avoir l'affront de son père sous les yeux.

- Caitlín, ma chérie, tu ne devras jamais rien dire à personne et faire très attention de ne pas faire d'étourderies comme tu as manqué de le faire à mon arrivée en voulant demander du thé.

- Je ferais très attention. Quant à tout à l'heure, je n'étais juste pas encore au courant de tes secrets, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Tu sais que je suis consciencieuse habituellement.

- Je sais, effectivement, que tu es plus que capable de m'aider à garder tous ces secrets. Mais tu as fait circulé l'information que j'étais morte, aussi tu aurais dû déjà faire plus attention dans ta politesse de demander du thé. Cela aurait attiré beaucoup de questions et d'embêtements. Mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la surprise que je t'ai faite en venant te rendre visite. Par contre même s'il est ton ami, Abraxas ne doit rien savoir lui non plus. En fait, lui encore moins que les autres.

- Mais, il faut lui dire que son père a tué ! Abraxas doit être au courant. Et pourquoi ne pas prévenir la Garda Siochána aussi, au bout d'un an à être prisonnier, il doit bien être en état d'avouer son crime !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Abraxas ne doit pas savoir car ça lui ferait bien plus de mal que de bien. Il a toujours du ressentiment pour Lysandre depuis un an et ce ne serait pas lui rendre service de détruire un peu plus l'image qu'il s'est fait de lui. De plus, si je le remettais à la justice, il serait jugé et même s'il paierait, je ne pourrais pas m'en satisfaire. J'ai besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés pour le punir comme il convient.

- Maman, l'aimes-tu toujours ? Demanda doucement l'adolescente avec suspicion.

- Oui, soupira Katherine. J'ai aimé ton père, ne crois jamais je contraire, mais Lysandre a été mon premier amour.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu as raison. Mais je sais que jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi heureuse que depuis un an. Alors je ne dirais rien. Par contre, ne me demande pas de l'apprécier car ça, je ne le pourrais pas ! Je le hais pour avoir détruit notre famille et pour t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais devoir me comporter avec Abraxas.

- Comme habituellement. Tu ne dois rien changer à cela. Abraxas n'a rien à voir avec son père. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui tournes le dos. Pas maintenant. Reste son amie. Reste sa confidente et son point d'ancrage. Le reste n'est que broutilles dont tu ne dois pas t'encombrer. Laisse-moi gérer Lysandre, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Et occupe-toi de ton ami.

- Je vais essayer. Mais promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonnes pas pour lui.

- Je te le promets ma puce. Tu es ma merveille, mon trésor. Jamais personne ne passera avant toi dans mon cœur. Pas même Lysandre.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi Caitlín, moi aussi. Maintenant que tu sais mon plus grand secret, et si nous passions un après midi entre femmes toutes les deux. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue … tu m'as tant manqué.

Caitlín lui sourit, mais cela n'atteignit pas totalement ses yeux. Elle avait appris trop de secrets en trop peu de temps pour pouvoir être pleinement sereine. Pourtant elle n'était pas non plus affolée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle était certaine d'avoir digérer l'affaire sans plus d'état d'âmes. Garder les secrets de Katherine était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis bien longtemps et même si cette fois c'était pour une énorme affaire malsaine, elle savait qu'elle s'en détacherait avec facilité.

Comme si séquestrer quelqu'un dans ses propres murs était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courant. Après tout, elle aimait tellement sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir que celle-ci puisse provoquer des atrocités. Sans compter qu'elle avait déjà appris à haïr Lysandre pour ce qu'il avait fait à Abraxas tout comme elle haïssait l'assassin de son père. Savoir maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne ne pouvait que la conforter dans son ressentiment.

_Décembre 1937_.

Lysandre attrapa le couvercle qu'il avait posé au sol un peu plus tôt et le reposa sur le seau d'aisance. Il était bien loin du confort et de l'intimité qu'on pouvait espérer en soulageant ses besoins naturels. Mais depuis plus d'un an et demi, il s'était habitué à n'avoir qu'un mince paravent de toile pour l'isoler. Il était toujours attaché par cette chaine qu'il rêvait de voir fondre sous le coup de son regard et qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements. Il s'approcha de la bassine afin de se laver les mains avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Même si Katherine lui fournissait désormais régulièrement des journaux, il avait vite fait de les lire et de voir ensuite les minutes s'égrainer avec lenteur.

Elle avait pris cette nouvelle habitude l'hiver précédent afin de le divertir quand il avait montré des signes de dépression. Personne n'était fait pour rester enfermé dans une demi-pièce. Ce qui était malheureusement son cas étant donné qu'il était accroché à son lit avec un périmètre d'action relativement court de son avis. Mais en plus de cela, il avait durement redécouvert les ravages du froid et de l'humidité. Depuis son périple, il avait toujours joui d'un grand confort et malgré ses quarante quatre ans, il avait senti ses articulations criaient bien des fois comme s'il avait été un vieillard.

Katherine ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre assez de bois pour garder la cheminée allumée le plus longtemps possible. Cela aurait trop attiré l'attention et si un voleur avait été pressenti, alors leurs conditions de vie auraient été bien dégradées par une surveillance accrue de la part des domestiques. Aussi elle n'allumait le feu qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle avait bien évidemment rapporté une grande quantité de vêtements chauds et de couvertures mais une fois le froid glissé dans ses os, Lysandre avait bien eu du mal à se réchauffer.

Quand le printemps était revenu, son état moral ne s'était guère arrangé. Au fil des mois, il avait perdu un certain poids. Et pas uniquement la graisse superflue qui s'installait alors progressivement au niveau de son ventre. En effet, le manque d'activité avait commencé à faire fondre sa masse musculaire. Katherine avait bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien et avait redoublé d'effort pour qu'il mange correctement et lui avait apporté une bonne quantité de lectures diverses, allant du livre romanesque, qu'il dédaigna, à une revue de potins divers en passant par quelques traités économiques.

Seule sa volonté lui avait permis de reprendre un peu le dessus. En effet, tant qu'il n'allait pas bien, Katherine ne pouvait pas le transférer dans cette maison dont elle parlait tant. Aussi il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître en meilleure forme. Ce n'avait pas été très convaincant mais il s'était accroché à cette possibilité de fuite afin de se motiver. Même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle pour l'été afin de prendre soin de lui, il avait tenu le choc. Il avait déjà passé une année de détention et il espérait que de ne pas pouvoir voir sa fille alors que celle-ci était présente dans leur maison, la persuaderait de modifier ses plans.

Mais Lysandre avait perdu tout espoir de sortir un jour de cette pièce quand Katherine lui avait appris, toute guillerette, que Caitlín allait s'installer définitivement au manoir dans le courant de l'été. Elle avait même osé fanfaronner que c'était une idée d'Abraxas pour que la jeune fille ne reste pas seule chez elle et parce qu'il se sentait également seul chez lui. Le prisonnier en avait été dégoûté. Plus encore quand il avait appris qu'elle occupait désormais une des chambres inutilisées de l'aile de l'héritier, indiquant ainsi qu'elle entrait dans la famille. A un bas niveau certes, mais la signification était bien là. S'il avait fait de bons choix par le passé, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Sans compter que Lysandre était au courant de l'histoire que Caitlín avait inventée pour justifier toutes leurs manigances et que cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son garçon.

Reposant le livre romanesque qu'il avait quand même fini par entamer, faute de mieux, il se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau en soupirant. L'hiver était revenu et sa mélancolie ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il fallait rajouter à cela le fait que l'Irlande était désormais un pays libre et indépendant possédant un nom réellement officiel, et que la comparaison avec sa détention n'aidait en rien son moral. Maintenant qu'il n'espérait plus après sa liberté, il avait arrêté de jouer au parfait compagnon pour Katherine. Même si la plupart du temps il préférait rester silencieux, quand il était obligé de lui parler, il ne retenait plus la langue. Cela la mettait en colère et malheureusement, elle avait l'avantage sur lui. Une fois elle l'avait ignoré délibérément et il avait dû jeûner jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était suffisamment puni. Mais le pire était qu'elle avait laissé pendant tout le temps de son mutisme une assiette de nourriture à sa vue mais hors de sa portée afin de le faire saliver.

Au moins était-il soulagé de ne plus l'honorer. Avec sa déprime, il n'avait plus été en condition pour le faire et Katherine n'avait pas tenté de le forcer. Puis ensuite, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si elle voulait se faire trousser, elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Evidement elle en avait été furieuse. Et elle avait disparu durant trois jours. Il avait pu manger et boire les quelques maigres ressources qu'il avait à portée mais c'était loin de l'avoir contenté. Pourtant le pire avait été l'odeur de ses déjections qui macéraient dans le seau sans personne pour les sortir. A son retour, elle avait été distante pendant presque une journée avant de très rapidement revenir à la charge.

Lysandre l'aurait volontiers traité de putain une fois de plus mais il avait été affaibli par le manque de nourriture et n'avait même pas pu la repousser lorsqu'elle s'était mise à le déshabiller puis à le caresser. Il aurait largement éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas craint les représailles quand son corps avait refusé de répondre aux avances poussées de Katherine. La fatigue, la perte de poids, la mélancolie, bien des choses pouvait justifier son manque de réactions mais il s'était amusé à lui cracher à la figure qu'elle avait finalement réussi à complètement le dégoûter des plaisirs du sexe. Elle l'avait giflé, griffé et insulté avant de s'enfuir en le laissant dans la crainte d'une nouvelle diète.

Heureusement, elle était revenue quelques heures plus tard avec un broc d'eau fraiche. Elle s'était visiblement calmée et ne ressentait plus de colère envers lui. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient fatigantes mais avaient parfois du bon. Par la suite, elle avait tenté de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses faveurs en vain. Aussi maintenant il n'avait plus cette corvée à subir même s'il regrettait un peu l'exercice physique que cela lui avait apporté. Enfin non … il ne regretterait jamais de ne plus coucher avec cette garce, même pour l'entretien de sa mince musculature que cela apportait.

Le bruit du mécanisme de la porte se fit entendre. Katherine était de retour. Lysandre, son verre d'eau toujours en main, ne bougea pas et fixa son regard sur la fenêtre pour tenter de s'évader, au moins par l'esprit. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le pas claquait différemment dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas les chaussures aux semelles souples qu'elle utilisait habituellement. Avait-elle fait des folies ?

- Oh, vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda une voix froide avec dégoût.

Lysandre tourna la tête et regarda Caitlín avec surprise. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était installée au manoir. Et il en avait été largement satisfait. Le regard de la jeune fille était angoissant. Il y avait une haine sans borne qui transpirait de ses iris aussi verts que les siens. Toute son attitude envers lui était malsaine. Mais que pouvait-on attendre de mieux d'une enfant élevée par Katherine. La mère était déjà folle, la fille ne pouvait que la rejoindre sur ce chemin.

- Où aurais-je pu aller ? Ironisa-t-il tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Vous auriez pu mourir. Après tout, vous ne méritez pas mieux.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Vous le savez très bien. Vous n'êtes qu'un être ignoble et abject. Sans vous, tout aurait pu être différent. Maman aurait été heureuse loin de vous et papa serait toujours en vie !

Lysandre accusa le coup. Effectivement, sans son comportement idiot, Katherine aurait vécu pour elle et n'aurait certainement pas tué son époux, ni tous les autres d'ailleurs. Quoi que sa folie amoureuse se serait peut-être développée tout de même mais pour un autre homme, et les résultats auraient pu être semblables malgré tout, même si sa famille n'aurait pas été touchée. Egoïstement, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que ça ne lui tombe pas dessus. Mais ce n'était que spéculations et rien ne changerait désormais le présent. Une autre chose l'avait frappé au fil du temps. La gamine ne semblait pas au courant de son vrai lien de parenté avec lui ! Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en souffler mot car lui-même ne l'assumait pas non plus. De toute façon, trop enfermée dans sa haine, elle ne l'aurait pas cru alors à quoi bon.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Mais personne ne peut dire si cela aurait été mieux pour votre mère ou vous.

- Moi je peux le dire. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous périrez ici et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous plaindre. Vous ne le méritez pas.

Son regard se fit flamboyant et Lysandre se prit à se demander si ses propres yeux étaient aussi étincelants quand il voulait montrer à son ancienne amie tout son ressentiment.

- Maman doit-elle revenir bientôt ?

- Je suppose. Elle ne m'a pas indiqué qu'elle devait s'absenter donc elle doit être quelque part au manoir. Je pensais même qu'elle était avec vous.

- Elle devait me rejoindre mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre dans ma chambre. Ici l'odeur est bien trop fétide pour que je daigne y rester plus longtemps.

En plissant son nez de dégoût, elle fit demi-tour et redescendit. Lysandre attendit d'entendre le panneau secret se refermer avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne supportait pas la présence de cette jeune fille. _Sa_ fille. Dire qu'il avait été choqué de découvrir que l'amie de son fils était sa propre fille était bien faible comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sans compter qu'il avait été horrifié de comprendre qu'ainsi Katherine avait augmenté ses chances pour le faire chanter. Sa fille … En fait, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme tel et maintenant encore moins qu'avant. Même si cela lui était arrivé de penser à elle, c'était en tant que victime des manigances de Katy et non en tant que sa propre progéniture. Aujourd'hui elle le dégoûtait autant que sa mère et ne lui apparaissait plus du tout comme un ange né d'une mauvaise mère. Il l'aurait même répudiée s'il avait pris soin de rendre sa naissance légitime. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, et loin s'en fallait !

Mais sa courte visite ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse. Pas pour lui. Il ne sortirait pas d'ici, il en était certain et si au final elle perdait la tête et le tuait, au moins serait-il enfin libre. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Abraxas. Car même s'il niait que Caitlín était sa fille, la vérité n'en était pas moins. Et la savoir aussi près de celui qui était finalement son demi-frère, n'était pas une perspective très engageante. Surtout si, comme sa mère, elle se mettait à développer des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Rien n'était jamais complètement défini en amour, mais Lysandre était certain que Katherine pousserait un jour sa fille dans le sens qu'elle estimait le plus adéquat si jamais elle voyait l'ébauche d'une inclination.

Lysandre se dirigea vers son lit. Pourtant il ne s'y installa pas. Il s'accroupit au sol du côté de la tête et prestement il détacha une latte du mur. Il se figea en écoutant le silence environnant pour vérifier que Katherine n'était pas de retour. Puis il dégageant les feuillets coincés dans l'espace derrière le lambris. Il les regarda avec attention. Régulièrement, il récupérait les pages vierges des livres qu'elle lui avait apportés, ou les feuilles blanches qu'elle avait abandonnées sur la table sans s'en rendre compte après avoir griffonné pendant parfois des heures durant.

Il ramassait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour écrire. Pas des romans, pas des traités politiques. Non, il écrivait quand il était seul. Sur sa vie et plus particulièrement la partie concernant Katherine. Leur enfance commune, l'amour passionnel de son ancienne amie qui devint obsessionnel, puis les secrets meurtriers qu'elle aimait à lui confesser. Lysandre savait bien que personne ne lirait jamais ses mémoires, car seules Katherine et Caitlín étaient au courant pour la chambre secrète et il était évident qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de lâcher l'information à quiconque. Mais il ressentait le besoin de le faire pour s'occuper mais aussi pour atténuer ses peines, sa culpabilité et ses angoisses.

Et puis peut-être que dans quelques siècles, si on retrouverait son cadavre, on chercherait quelques preuves prouvant son identité …


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à tous.**

**Ah terrible sort que Katherine fait subir à celui qu'elle aime … et à sa fille aussi car elle la trompe également en s'enfermant dans les mensonges qu'elle a inventés au fil des années. **

**Je sais que cette histoire est aux antipodes de celles que j'ai postées précédemment mais malgré le côté sombre, j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plait toujours !**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Août 1939_.

Les mois avaient passé, progressivement mais implacablement. Abraxas venait de terminer ses études. En fait il lui restait une autre année à faire pour achever son diplôme mais il était tellement passionné par ses propres placements financiers qu'il avait décidé de tenter l'examen en candidat libre sans avoir à suivre le cursus. Il ne le passerait qu'un an plus tard car la session de cette année s'était déroulée en même temps que sa propre période d'évaluations. Cela lui laisserait du temps pour étudier les cours de cette année qui lui feraient défaut. Aussi pour fêter son entrée officielle dans le monde des affaires, il avait décidé de renouer avec la tradition familiale et avait organisé un grand bal au manoir. La dernière fois qu'il y en avait eu, sa mère était encore en vie et son père toujours présent. C'était douloureux de penser à l'un ou à l'autre, mais il avait décidé d'affronter ses souvenirs afin de réellement avancer.

Surtout qu'à presque vingt ans, il était considéré comme un petit prodige des affaires. C'était maître Ó Brian qui traitait la plupart de ses transactions jusqu'à présent mais il était toujours en amont de ces décisions et c'était une information bien connue. Il était souvent comparé à Lysandre. Le père avait eu une façon de gérer ses comptes de façon audacieuse et fructueuse mais il avait déjà vingt trois ans quand il avait débuté. Là, son fils prenait le même chemin avec tout autant de facilités et de professionnalisme mais il était bien plus jeune et malin. Il avait déjà toute une réputation alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dirigé une seule négociation. La crise européenne qu'il arrivait à affronter y était également pour beaucoup.

Pourtant, si l'orgueil d'Abraxas était au plus haut, il ne pouvait que se faire la remarque qu'il y avait tout de même une tache à son tableau. Il réprima une grimace en y pensant. Il regarda Lucas se diriger entre les invités afin de leur proposer un rafraichissement. Son valet l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde. Longuement et avec peut-être plus d'audace qu'il n'aurait sied à un domestique s'entretenant avec le maître de maison. Mais le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. Si Lucas ne lui avait jamais montré que déférence et respect dû à son rang, il ne se serait sûrement pas remis du départ de son père aussi rapidement et n'aurait pas gagné son actuelle position sociale.

Mais il avait eu raison dans ses craintes. Si proposer à Caitlín de venir vivre au manoir lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de quitter sa maison était d'une grande générosité, cela avait tout de même eu un effet auquel il n'avait pas du tout pensé. La société voyait plutôt d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'une jeune femme s'installait dans la maison d'un jeune homme de bonne famille. Si elle affirmait ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'on disait sur elle, Abraxas n'était pas aussi serein.

Surtout que les on-dit circulaient vite quand les Malfoy étaient impliqués. Si du côté professionnel, les mâles de cette famille étaient très respectés, les différents faits divers entachant les vingt cinq dernières années faisaient que l'attention était en permanence tournée vers le manoir en quête du prochain scandale. Et celui du jeune héritier abandonné par son père qui recueille une jeune femme sous son toit avait beaucoup fait jaser. Au début tout le monde s'était attendu à un mariage mais quand Abraxas avait démenti en affirmant que Caitlín était une très bonne amie uniquement, la rumeur avait commencé à enfler.

Les dames attachées aux vieilles traditions étaient offusquées de cette situation illégitime et décadente. C'était un sacrilège de vivre ainsi dans le pécher. Les anciens pensaient également la même chose et ne se gênaient pas pour donner leur avis à tout le monde et à toiser les deux jeunes impudents. Puis il y avait les hommes en mal d'aventures qui, entre eux, s'en amusaient et pariaient sur le temps que prendrait la jeune femme pour finir dans les draps du maître de maison. Quant aux jeunes filles, elles étaient tout simplement jalouses de Caitlín car son hôte était un parti plus qu'idéal de part sa fortune et sa position sociale.

Cette cohabitation faisait réagir les gens de bien des façons et cela n'était pas pour satisfaire Abraxas. Il était agacé que circulent tant de rumeurs sur leur dos pour rien. Car entre eux, il n'y avait rien de tout ce qu'on leur prêtait. Ils étaient très proches mais uniquement en tant qu'amis. Avec un soupir, il espérait qu'après cette soirée, les langues de vipères de chacun allaient se calmer car il n'appréciait pas de passer pour un profiteur qui demandait en nature un loyer à une petite dévergondée sans pudeur. Oui, il aurait dû écouter les conseils et les avertissements de Lucas en payant discrètement un logement à son amie au lieu de lui proposer l'hospitalité.

Décidant que depuis deux ans, c'était trop tard de se lamenter sur cette regrettable erreur de jugement, Abraxas commença à circuler au milieu de ses invités. Il s'arrêta auprès d'une vieille rombière qui accueillit ses salutations et ses compliments avec une moue dédaigneuse et hautaine. Il eut d'ailleurs l'énorme envie de lui signaler que si c'était dérangeant et écœurant de venir dans la maison du diable, alors elle aurait pu refuser son invitation et éviter de profiter aussi allégrement des petits fours gracieusement offerts. Mais en bon gentleman, il garda son sourire hypocrite bien accroché à son visage, lui fit un baisemain et l'abandonna pour un autre invité.

Il sentit la colère bouillir en lui lorsqu'il rencontra pour la sixième fois ce genre de réaction. Il voulait bien être gentil mais il y avait des limites. Il avisa Caitlín, un peu plus loin, qui dansait tranquillement avec un type un peu plus âgé que lui. Elle rigolait à ses histoires et semblait bien s'amuser sans s'occuper des regards acides posés sur elle. Il se dit que dans cette affaire, elle était plus la mature d'eux deux. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de le rassurer en lui demandant de ne pas s'attarder sur tout ça car ce n'était pas vrai. Et elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher et leur relation amicale était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correcte.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Ne plus montrer que cela le perturbait et faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand les gens verront qu'il n'était pas touché par tous leurs cancans et qu'aucune preuve ne venait jamais étayer leurs ragots, alors ils arrêteront très certainement. Cela ne suffirait peut-être pas, mais vu que ses autres tentatives de démentis n'avaient pas fonctionné, pourquoi ne pas essayer l'indifférence. Cela ne lui coûterait pas beaucoup plus cher et avec un peu de chance, cela paierait. Aussi, décidant que cette nouvelle ligne de conduite serait la bonne, il reprit son tour d'horizon des invités.

- Madame Ó Brian, quelle joie de vous avoir chez moi ce soir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, c'est une belle soirée que vous nous offrez-là, répondit-elle avec son air altier.

- Mais dites-moi, est-elle à la hauteur de celles organisées par mon père ?

- C'est … différent.

- En somme, j'ai donc encore des progrès à faire pour pleinement vous satisfaire.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre vous. Vous savez que je vous apprécie beaucoup, même si vous avez donné beaucoup de travail à mon mari ces deux dernières années. Au moins avez-vous eu la diligence de vous faire pardonner en nous invitant à de somptueux repas au restaurant.

- C'était la moindre des choses de ma part. Surtout que votre époux m'est réellement indispensable !

- Je n'en doute pas. Pour revenir à cette soirée, pour une première fois, c'est plutôt une réussite. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas choisi le bon moment pour cela.

- C'est une crainte que j'ai eu durant toute l'organisation, soupira Abraxas. Avec la conjoncture politique actuelle, ce n'était pas judicieux. Je voulais profiter du fait que je prends définitivement en main mes affaires et de mon entrée dans le monde financier pour offrir un peu d'insouciance aux autres.

- Et vous y réussissez dans l'ensemble. Après, vous ne pourrez pas faire complètement oublier aux plus anciens que la dernière fois que la tension politique s'est fait aussi durement sentir, une guerre extrêmement meurtrière s'en était suivie.

- Je vous crois sur parole. Car il est évident que l'activité politique actuelle et les alliances militaires qui se créent progressivement dans toute l'Europe vont très certainement rapidement dégénérer en conflits voire même se généraliser. Sans oublier les nombreux bombardements que L'Irlande et l'Angleterre ont échangés en début d'année et qui se poursuivent encore d'ailleurs. Les attentats des gares Londoniennes à la fin du mois derniers ne prévoient rien de bon pour la riposte anglaise. Cela fait naitre beaucoup de craintes parmi toute la population.

- Les temps ne sont pas évidents. Mais, ne vous démoralisez pas, c'est une très belle soirée. Peut-être que demain la déclaration de guerre aura été lancée, alors ne vous flagellez pas de nous avoir offert un dernier divertissement avant des temps plus sombres.

- Vous avez raison, sourit Abraxas. Et je suis parfaitement ravi de vous avoir à mes côtés ce soir, car je ne vous ai jamais connue aussi délicieuse que maintenant.

- Vilain charmeur ! S'offusqua Fionola alors que son sourire en coin démentait son ton. Allez donc batifoler avec les jeunes filles de votre âge au lieu de tenter de m'agacer ! Et puis je compte bien entrainer Neil pour une valse alors je vais vous laisser.

- Ai-je le droit de courtiser toutes les jeunes filles présentes ? Demanda Abraxas avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Etant donné le parti très intéressant que vous offrez, je doute d'être un obstacle bien résistant pour vous. Pourtant j'émets tout de même des réserves concernant certaines en particuliers.

- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Je vous souhaite de passez une bonne soirée, Lady Ó Brian. Et merci pour cette discussion.

- Ne le dites pas trop fort, mais je vous aime bien. Vous aviez l'air d'être un ramoneur crasseux dans une cristallerie, alors je me devais de vous aider.

Abraxas lui fit un baisemain avant de la regarder se diriger avec grâce vers son époux qu'elle invectiva pour aller danser. Il salua un homme qui était juste à sa droite et lui demanda s'il s'amusait bien avant de continuer son tour d'horizon. Fionola n'avait pas tort, si les gens dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient avec enthousiasme, dans le regard de chacun, on trouvait une certaine crainte. Celle de la nouvelle guerre qui semblait imminente et des morts qu'elle allait entrainer.

Le jeune homme avança au travers de sa salle de bal, salua de nouvelles personnes, s'enquit de la santé d'autres. Il fit valser quelques dames ravies sous les yeux de certains anciens qui remarquèrent aussitôt la ressemblance avec le charme de son père. Il vint parler un instant avec ses camardes de cours ainsi qu'à ses deux plus anciens amis qui avaient accepté l'invitation avec plaisir. Puis il s'arrêta dans un coin pour jeter un regard d'ensemble sur sa soirée. Il pouvait voir des hommes en train de parlementer vivement mais il savait que c'était pour savoir qui prendrait part à la première partie de cartes qui ne tarderait pas à débuter. Il y avait les danseurs qui virevoltaient sur la piste, les gourmands qui ne lâcheraient le buffet pour rien au monde, les demoiselles qui jouaient de leurs charmes et les hommes qui papillonnaient.

Pourtant ses yeux se fixèrent sur une personne assise un peu plus loin en retrait. Se faisant le plus discret possible afin de ne pas être intercepté et détourné de son but, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant elle. La jeune fille leva son regard bleu et étonné sur lui. Avec un sourire il s'inclina un peu avant de lui tendre la main dans une invite explicite à danser. Elle rougit et lança quelques coups d'œil tout autour d'elle avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Elle semblait plus que désireuse d'accepter mais une certaine retenue l'empêchait de se jeter sur l'occasion.

- Une si jolie demoiselle ne devrait pas rester ainsi assise dans son coin. Laissez-moi montrer aux vieilles puritaines ce que la jeunesse a de plus élégant.

- Vous êtes un vil flatteur.

- Je sais, votre mère me l'a encore dit il y a peu de temps. Venez, Eíleen, accompagnez mon bras et faites de moi votre humble serviteur.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être à la hauteur de votre rang pour m'afficher ainsi. Je ne suis que la fille d'un notaire.

- Vous êtes la fille de _Mon_ notaire. Rien que cela est des plus prestigieux à mes yeux. J'ai énormément d'estime pour le travail que votre père accomplit pour moi. Sans lui je n'en serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui. Ne vous sous-évaluez surtout pas en vous cachant derrière la place sociale de maître votre père, ce serait lui manquer de respect.

- Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé d'une quelconque façon, ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Mais il y a tellement de dames parmi nous qui méritent bien plus votre attention que ma terne personne.

- Je peux qualifier beaucoup de mes invités de terne, mais jamais je ne vous aurais attribué cet adjectif. Vous êtes fraiche et d'une beauté peu commune. Je vois à votre regard que vous êtes sceptique. Soit. Je ne pourrais certainement pas vous convaincre dans l'immédiat, mais c'est avec insistance que je vous demande de bien vouloir m'accompagner dans une valse.

La jeune Eíleen rougit un peu plus alors que ses yeux n'avaient cessé de s'illuminer au fil de la conversation. Elle était timide et réservée mais elle avait des allures nobles qui auraient fait pâlir bien des filles de haute naissance. C'était ce qui attirait Abraxas. Elle avait presque trois ans de moins que lui et n'était pas encore majeure, mais il l'avait suffisamment côtoyée, mois après mois, pour ne pas être étonné de ressentir une inclination pour elle. Il savait pertinemment que Niel Ó Brian et sa femme avaient remarqué qu'il suivait leur fille d'un regard attentif et plus encore. Mais ils n'avaient jamais rien dit pour l'empêcher de l'approcher.

Pourtant elle était mineure et Abraxas avait bien senti une réticence chez les deux parents. Aussi il avait tenté de mettre de côté l'attirance qu'il ressentait progressivement pour la jeune fille. Ce soir, il avait eu l'autorisation détourné de Fionola de courtiser Eíleen et c'était de son avis un immense pas en avant. Un pas qu'il comptait bien utiliser à son avantage. Car il était loin d'être sot, même pour les choses de l'amour. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était prête à répondre positivement à ses avances s'il se décidait à être un peu plus entreprenant.

- Très bien, faites-moi tournoyer alors, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais n'allez pas vous étonner si les mauvaises langues nous inondent de leur venin.

- Alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir, depuis le temps qu'elles tentent de me noyer dans leur venin, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à y nager et d'être immuniser contre ses effets. Et pour une fois, il y aura de vraies justifications à leurs ragots de pacotille.

Eíleen lui fit un ravissant sourire qui le déstabilisa un instant. Mais il se reprit rapidement lorsqu'elle attrapa son bras avec délicatesse. Il la mena jusqu'à la piste sous les regards curieux d'une grande partie de ses invités. Un peu plus loin, Caitlín, qui venait de délaisser son cavalier pour se désaltérer un instant, tomba elle aussi sur le tableau du couple commençant à prendre position pour la prochaine danse. Elle en oublia de boire en les regardant faire alors qu'une douleur lui donna l'impression d'une pointe chauffée lui transperçant la poitrine.

Si elle considérait toujours Abraxas comme son meilleur ami, la cohabitation avait apporté une nouvelle dimension à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile avec quiconque autre que sa mère, mais elle appréciait énormément les gestes affectueux que le jeune homme avait envers elle. Il n'était jamais indécent. C'était juste une main sur son bras, un bras autour de sa taille, une caresse de réconfort le long de son dos, une main espiègle lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Des petites attentions qu'elle avait appris à rechercher de semaines en semaines.

Elle avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que ses sentiments évoluaient, mais pour la première fois, elle n'osait pas en parler avec sa mère afin de déchiffrer les différentes émotions qui la gagnaient quand Abraxas était là ou qu'il était loin. Elle refuser également de voir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela mais elle reconnaissait être attirée par lui d'une façon plus forte que l'amitié qui les liait. Sans compter que de le voir ainsi tourner et virer avec cette fille de notaire l'agaçait profondément. Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, était de voir le regard qu'il lui portait. Abraxas donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde que cette blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sentant quelques regards insistants sur elle, Caitlín sourit. Elle se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire d'elle et du fait qu'elle habitait au manoir. Mais elle savait qu'Abraxas y apportait beaucoup d'importance. Aussi elle fit comme si de le voir danser avec Eíleen la rendait heureuse avant de se diriger vers Tómas, afin qu'il la fasse virevolter comme il le lui avait promis lors de son arrivée. Cela suffit à délier les langues et à faire cancaner dans leur dos à sa grande indifférence. Mais pour une fois, Abraxas ne s'en rendit pas compte, perdu comme il l'était dans le beau regard bleu de sa cavalière.

_Décembre 1939._

Depuis le départ de Lysandre, noël n'était plus ce qu'il avait été pour Abraxas. La première année, il l'avait passé seul au manoir. Il avait bien invité ses camarades mais aucun n'avait pu répondre à son appel. A ce moment là, il ne se sentait pas assez proche des Ó Brian pour accepter de diner avec eux et s'était contenté d'un repas simple avec Lucas et les domestiques qui n'étaient pas partis rejoindre leur famille. L'année suivante, Caitlín était déjà installée au manoir, ses amis avaient pu se libérer pour une soirée et son notaire avait dû refuser car sa famille avait d'autres engagements. L'année précédente, il avait diné avec eux et il avait même été chaudement autorisé à amener son amie avec lui afin de ne pas la laisser seule en un tel jour. Le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait pas prédire de quoi serait fait le repas de noël de l'année suivante, mais il espérait pouvoir déjà survivre à celui en cours.

Son premier bal avait été une réussite, et même si les rumeurs n'avaient pas désenflé, les retombées lui avaient été fructueuses. Il était ressorti grandi de cette soirée et en se plongeant dès le lundi suivant dans de nouvelles transactions financières, il avait bien assis sa réputation. Pourtant il avait commencé à voler de ses propres ailes dans un contexte des plus difficiles. Moins d'un mois après les festivités, l'état de guerre avait été déclaré en Europe entrainant des conséquences humaines, militaires et économiques importantes. L'Irlande était pour l'instant neutre mais cela n'empêchait pas le pays de subir également cette situation.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait pour actuellement. Il était au manoir, entouré de Caitlín, de la famille Ó Brian et de ses amis les plus proches. Si l'insouciance et la légèreté n'était pas de mise quand des gens mourraient de l'autre côté de la Manche, le diner était tout de même relativement agréable. Surtout à partir du moment où Fionola avait élevé la voix afin de signaler à son époux et à leur hôte qu'en cette journée bénite les affaires devraient être proscrites. Abraxas s'était excusé et l'avait flattée de façon à se faire pardonner avant que le repas ne se poursuive.

Caitlín entretenait une conversation polie avec Eíleen mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner vers Rónán et Tómas qui discutaillaient avec engouement avec deux camarades que leur ami commun avait rencontrés à l'université. Cela avait l'air bien plus distrayant que ce que cette insipide blonde pouvait lui raconter. Pourtant elle savait qu'Abraxas était très proche de cette jeune fille encore trop jeune et ne voulait pas lui faire offense en la dédaignant et en la laissant parler avec sa mère uniquement.

Lucas et un autre valet débarrassèrent les assiettes sur un signe d'Owen afin de libérer de la place pour le dessert. Eíleen glissa un regard tendu à Abraxas tout en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lui sourit doucement comme pour la rassurer. Caitlín plissa des yeux à les observer. Elle savait très bien que depuis presque un an ils passaient un certain temps ensemble, mais depuis le bal de cet été, elle n'avait pu manquer le rapprochement qui s'était effectué. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de sa réflexion et elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Chers amis, commença Abraxas avant de marquer une petite pause. Sachez que je suis très flatté et reconnaissant de vous avoir à mes côtés en cette soirée de noël. Etre ainsi entouré de vos agréables présences me ravit plus que tout.

- Abraxas, mon ami, coupa Rónán avec un sourire goguenard. Tes serviteurs attendent pour nous servir les douceurs de cette fin de repas. Aussi te serais-je gré d'abréger sur l'enrobage et d'en venir directement au fait.

Tómas ricana alors que Caitlín tentait de cacher son gloussement. Fionola regarda l'importun avec une moue dédaigneuse alors que les autres ne firent que sourire en attendant la suite.

- Lady Ó Brian, veuillez excuser les manières rustres de mon ami, mais nous autres, ses humbles anciens compagnons d'études ne pouvons que nous incliner devant son estomac sans fond.

- L'alcool vous rend léger, cher Abraxas, ainsi que vos amis. Je vous excuse, ainsi que votre ami, car la soirée n'est qu'en partie privée mais je pourrais me sentir choquée d'un tel manque de respect.

- Fionola chérie, cesse-donc un peu de traumatiser ses jeunes adultes, réprima son mari. Sans compter que tes joues rosées indiquent combien l'alcool était bon pour toi également.

- Lorsque j'aurais besoin d'être contredite, je ferais appel à toi, Neil, en attendant, garde donc ta langue dans ta bouche au lieu de babiller inutilement, répondit-elle sèchement avant de reprendre doucement. Voyez-vous, Abraxas, même après vingt ans de mariage mon époux est toujours incapable de distinguer les nuances de mon ton. Ceci étant dit, peut-être devriez-vous reprendre votre diatribe où l'on vous a forcé à l'arrêter.

- Madame, en plus d'être délicieuse, vous avez une subtilité qu'il n'est pas facile de goûter lorsqu'on n'y est pas habitué. Neil a très certainement voulu dédramatiser notre propre réaction plutôt que de vous être irrévérencieux.

- Et vous êtes définitivement un vil flagorneur qui joue de louanges pour s'attirer les bons sentiments de chacun, soupira la dame avant de sourire un instant. Neil, sois reconnaissant à notre hôte pour le fait que je passe l'éponge sur ta disgracieuse réplique.

- Mais je lui en serais encore plus reconnaissant s'il pouvait reprendre sa tirade et ainsi détourner ton attention de moi ma chérie.

Eíleen pouffa de rire malgré une légère crispation alors que sa mère roulait des yeux aux bêtises de son époux. Abraxas se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Je vais cette fois passer sur les grâces de vous avoir à mes côtés et aller directement à l'essentiel.

Cette fois, même s'il souriait, une certaine tension l'avait envahi et tout le monde put s'en rendre compte. Il se tourna vers son notaire et sa femme avant de poursuivre.

- C'est principalement à vous que je vais m'adresser. Voyez-vous, si j'apprécie grandement votre sérieux, votre professionnalisme et votre amitié, Neil, et si j'adore tout particulièrement votre caractère loin du terne qu'affichent souvent les épouses de la société, madame Ó Brian, sachez que je porte à votre fille un sentiment très fort.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause pour étudier les réactions des parents d'Eíleen. Même s'il était déterminé, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Les affaires financières étaient son domaine, alors que les choses de l'amour étaient un monde nouveau pour lui. Il avait bien eu quelques maîtresses lors de ses études à Dublin, mais aucun sentiment ne s'était jamais immiscé en lui.

- Poursuivez, claqua la voix maintenant froide de Fionola.

- Je nourris pour Eíleen un amour sincère qui a trouvé un écho positif dans son cœur. Nous sommes encore jeunes, je le conçois très bien. Mais voyez-vous, personne ne sait si l'Irlande restera neutre dans la guerre et j'estime que dans cet avenir incertain, il est des choses qui méritent d'être un peu précipitées. Aussi c'est avec humilité et révérence que je viens vous demander la main de votre fille.

Caitlín s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Elle avait bien remarqué un rapprochement mais elle n'avait pas vu que c'était à ce stade là. Elle observa rapidement la potentielle fiancée pour la voir regarder ses parents la tête haute. Elle avait certes les joues rougies mais elle était visiblement prête à défendre son point de vue si jamais un refus était opposé.

- Et bien, même si je sentais bien que vous n'étiez pas indifférent aux charmes d'Eíleen, j'avoue que je n'imaginais pas que vous en soyez au point de vouloir un mariage, répondit Neil en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Savoir que cette demande est précipitée par la possibilité d'une entrée en guerre si l'état le demandait est certes compréhensible mais également totalement dérangeant quant à la suite politique des conflits.

- La précipitation de l'officialisation ne change en rien la profondeur de nos sentiments, fit remarquer le jeune homme. Je ne peux vous promettre que dans un an je ne serais pas sur le front ni toujours en vie. L'avenir politique est bien trop instable pour faire de telles spéculations. Mais j'estime que tout moment de douceur est bon à prendre tant qu'on en a les moyens. Vous me connaissez, je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et je n'ai pas peur de donner de ma personne pour faire prospérer ma famille. Mais au-delà de mon potentiel en tant que bon parti, j'aime Eíleen, sincèrement.

- Oh je n'ai aucun doute en vos capacités à gérer votre héritage ni ne dénigre le difficile travail que vous effectuez pour cela. Mais il s'agit de ma fille unique.

- Je ne veux que son bonheur, maître.

- Et j'aime Abraxas, intervint doucement Eíleen.

- Mais seras-tu heureuse avec lui ?

- Oui papa, très heureuse.

- Et bien, soupira Neil avec tout de même un sourire, qui suis-je pour refuser le prestige d'une telle union à ma fille.

- Un instant, coupa Fionola. J'ai bien entendu tout ce que chacun avait à dire et j'aimerais tempérer les ardeurs. En autorisant cet hyménée, Eíleen montera à un rang auquel elle n'aurait peut-être pas accédé avec tout autre. La famille Malfoy est une vieille famille qui a assis sa renommée et ses richesses au fil des décennies et de siècles. En y entrant, notre fille ferait pâlir de jalousie bien des demoiselles de plus noble naissance. Mais voyez-vous, Abraxas, Eíleen est encore mineure. Je sais pertinemment que votre mère l'était, et de loin, lorsqu'elle a épousé votre père mais il m'est totalement inconcevable que cela se reproduise.

- Je comprends votre position et je le respecte, répondit Abraxas en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sachez que si vous nous accordez votre bénédiction, je prendrais tout de même le temps nécessaire à la préparation de cet évènement afin qu'il soit digne de vous. Eíleen a encore des cours et je ne compte pas la distraire de ses leçons. Aussi je pense qu'une célébration durant ses congés estivaux pourrait satisfaire tout le monde. À la condition évidente que nous soyons correctement fiancés d'ici là.

- Cela me parait correcte, réfléchit Fionola avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Est-ce bien là ce que tu désires ? Si tu as le moindre doute, alors il vaut mieux tout arrêter sur l'instant.

- Non maman, je ne veux rien arrêter. Comme je l'ai dit à papa, j'aime Abraxas et je serais plus qu'heureuse d'être son épouse.

- Bien, alors sur cette bonne parole, reprit Neil, Abraxas Malfoy, je vous accorde officiellement la main de ma fille, Eíleen Ó Brian.

- Je vous en remercie le plus chaudement possible.

Les camarades d'Abraxas applaudirent vivement. Rónán se permit même de siffler avec appréciation avant de venir le féliciter. Même si Fionola était un brin tendue par cette annonce et triste de voir son unique enfant sur le point de les quitter pour une vie plus adulte, la félicité avait repris place autour de la table et une agréable chaleur recouvrit cette soirée. Il fallut attendre que tout le monde reprenne place pour qu'Abraxas ait l'occasion d'offrir à sa fiancée le nœud de moisson qu'il lui avait confectionné selon la tradition irlandaise. Il était composé de trois épis de blé tressés ensemble qu'elle devrait accrocher à sa robe, son bouquet ou ses cheveux le jour du mariage.

Seule Caitlín ne partageait pas la liesse. Derrière ses faux sourires et ses souhaits dénués d'émotions, elle avait envie de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle réussit pourtant à tenir jusqu'à ce que les hommes décident de se retrouver autour d'une liqueur. Elle prit ensuite congé des deux autres femmes invitées prétextant qu'elle était épuisée et gagna ses quartiers avec précipitation. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle ne put empêcher son regard de faire le tour de la pièce. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée apportant une agréable température. Mais cela la laissait froide. Parce que dans quelques mois, tout allait définitivement changer, pour elle encore plus que pour les autres.

Elle serait volontiers montée voir sa mère pour s'épancher tout son soûl sur cette terrible affaire qu'était ce futur mariage. Cela lui aurait fait du bien et elle se serait même permise de vitupérer vivement et à sa guise à l'encontre d'Eíleen. En effet, Katherine, grâce à son instinct maternel, avait rapidement mis le doigt sur l'origine de ses sentiments exacerbés pour son ami. Elle lui avait ainsi permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur son lien qui était devenu bien plus amoureux qu'amical. Elle avait eu un peu de mal, mais sa mère étant ravie de cette évolution, elle avait fini par l'accepter elle-aussi.

Mais Caitlín angoissait à la pensée qu'on puisse la coincer dans une situation embarrassante alors qu'elle montait dans la salle secrète. Contrairement à sa mère, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les passages secrets. Elle craignait qu'on ne la cherche et qu'elle ne trouve aucune justification à son absence. Tout comme elle avait peur qu'on la repère et qu'on ne découvre tous ses secrets et bien d'autres. Elle avait pourtant gagné en assurance dans ses déplacements discrets, mais c'était en elle que sa confiance défaillait légèrement. Aussi elle commença à se changer, bien décidée à attendre que tous les invités soient rentrés chez eux pour aller s'épancher auprès de sa mère.

Le lendemain, elle dut attendre la fin de l'après midi pour pouvoir enfin accéder à ses envies. Tout le monde était parti progressivement alors qu'Abraxas avait tenu à raccompagner les Ó Brian et particulièrement Eíleen afin de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle indiqua au majordome qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne souhaitait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Puis elle remonta dans l'aile nord et se glissa discrètement derrière le panneau de l'annexe en face de la chambre d'Abraxas.

En montant les escaliers, elle entendit la mère chantonner une mélodie de noël et une bouffée de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur. Avant, c'était à elle que Katherine chantait pour ce jour précis. Maintenant c'était pour cette ordure de Lysandre. L'envie la saisit d'attraper d'un couteau pour taillader le corps de cet homme afin de le vider doucement de son sang, progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il meure comme le rat qu'il était. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en arrivant dans la chambre.

La cheminée brûlait mais il y avait un fond d'air frais. Visiblement sa mère avait dû ouvrir la fenêtre à l'aube afin de renouveler l'atmosphère mais n'avait allumé le feu que depuis peu. Aussi heureuse qu'elle était dans cette situation, Katherine ne pouvait se permettre le luxe que le manoir aurait pu lui apporter. Caitlín la trouvait très courageuse d'endurer toutes ces contraintes par amour. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à l'assassin de son époux. Comment avait-elle pu développer de tels sentiments pour celui qui avait brisé sa famille ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec dépit avant de laisser son regard balayer la chambre. Katherine ne l'avait pas encore vue et était occupée dans un ouvrage de broderie. Assis en face d'elle, Lysandre lisait. Son visage était presque gris, de lourds cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux verts dont l'éclat avait disparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ses joues creuses accentuaient l'illusion d'un cadavre ambulant. Il avait perdu énormément de poids et donnait l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait l'emporter. Il leva la tête vers elle et elle fut satisfaite de voir une vague inquiétude l'envahir un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne dans une attitude fière particulièrement ridicule dans sa situation.

- Katy, ta fille est là. Fais-lui un baiser de noël et dis-lui de partir.

- Caitlín ma chérie ! Joyeux noël ma puce !

Katherine se leva précipitamment avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle attrapa son visage en coupe afin de l'étudier. Puis elle lui embrassa les deux joues avec dévotion. Avant de l'entrainer vers le lit où elles s'assirent côte à côte.

- Je n'apprécie que moyennement qu'elle vienne contaminer ce lit, renifla Lysandre avec hargne. Ne pouvez-vous pas utiliser une chaise au lieu d'infecter la literie de sa présence ?

- S'il ne l'est pas déjà par sa putride seigneurie, alors il ne risque rien, siffla la jeune fille sur le même ton. Par contre il est évident que j'aurais besoin de me laver avec attention lorsque je repartirais, rien que d'être assise sur cette courtepointe me donne l'impression de mettre roulée dans un concentré d'ordures.

Les deux se regardèrent comme si leurs iris verts pouvaient servir de lames particulièrement bien affutées. Lysandre avait tout perdu mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, il n'avait plus aucun contact physique avec Katherine, qui estimait qu'il était tout de même son compagnon. Pour lui c'était différent. Il passait son temps à la renvoyer sur les roses, à l'insulter, à la critiquer sans pourtant ne jamais dépasser la limite. Il avait douloureusement appris qu'une fois les bornes dépassées, sa geôlière devenait un vrai bourreau.

L'homme déchu qu'il était, n'avait plus que ça dans la vie pour survivre sans perdre la tête. Il s'amusait de voir que Katherine prenait ses insultes pour des mots doux. Elle avait réellement perdu une partie de sa tête. Il n'y avait que pour leur permettre de vivre en toute discrétion que sa raison semblait intacte. Même sa fille ne parvenait plus la garder dans la réalité car elle ne voyait même pas qu'entre Caitlín et Lysandre, la guerre était déclarée.

Lysandre craignait la jeune fille. Car il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle avait été élevée par l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère dérangée et dans une haine farouche pour celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé être le meurtrier de son père. Elle avait vécu dans des extrêmes émotionnels mais aussi dans une semi solitude. Cette enfant aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien dans un autre contexte. Pourtant, si son cœur possédait des sentiments exacerbés et violents, contrairement à sa mère, elle avait toute sa tête. Elle avait été manipulée et façonnée pour cela et répondait parfaitement aux attentes demandées. Après tout, elle avait accepté les manigances et les horreurs de Katherine avec une facilité inquiétante.

Si quand elle était arrivée au manoir, Lysandre avait tenté de rester neutre, il avait vite changé de tactique. Il était à sa merci et il savait que si elle s'en prenait à lui, alors ce que Katherine lui faisait ne serait qu'un amusement à côté. Aussi il avait décidé que l'attaque serait sa meilleure défense. Leurs joutes verbales étaient souvent violentes et terriblement blessantes, mais ne l'ayant jamais considérée comme sa fille, il avait fermé son cœur à toute compassion qu'il aurait peut-être pu ressentir.

Cela faisait trois années et demie qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre secrète et il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait jamais. Il n'était déjà pas certain que son corps et son esprit le fasse tenir ne serait-ce qu'un an de plus. Il se sentait perpétuellement fatigué, le moindre geste l'essoufflait considérablement et il mangeait de moins en moins car son estomac se retournait trop rapidement. Il n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir. Ses poignets étaient si maigres que ses mains paraissaient disproportionnées et osseuses. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient perdu leurs muscles et ses os ressortaient de façon écœurante.

Sans ceinture, plus aucun de ses pantalons ne restaient accrochés à sa taille devenue bien trop fine pour un homme. Pour l'instant ses pulls cachaient la misère mais avec le retour des beaux jours, ses côtes seront de nouveau visibles même à travers sa chemise. Seule sa cheville droite conservait des formes. En fait, elle était enflée d'être maintenue et blessée presque en permanence par la chaine qui le retenait prisonnier. Depuis une année, Katherine s'autorisait à le détacher le temps qu'il faisait ses ablutions et en profitait pour soigner un peu ce membre bleui et gonflé par les années d'enchainements.

Mais malgré tout cela, il y avait une chose certaine, Lysandre ne voulait pas mourir de la main de Caitlín. Car ce serait encore plus douloureux. Elle serait bien capable de lui offrir de terribles humiliations avant de le laisser agoniser seul. Et elle avait toutes les dispositions pour le tuer de sang froid, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Aussi il cachait ses faiblesses derrière une hargne verbale et ce qu'il lui restait de fierté personnelle. Il n'était pas certain que cela donne le change mais il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à rien d'autre.

- Je ne suis descendue que ce matin de très bonne heure, aussi je n'ai eu aucun écho de la soirée d'hier. T'es-tu bien amusée ? Demanda Katherine sans rien voir de l'animosité entre les deux autres.

- Non maman, c'était horrible.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lysandre s'était replongé dans son livre mais à cette réponse, il s'était concentré sur leur discussion. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle ait cette attitude ? Il espérait qu'il n'y ait rien eu de grave. Quoi qu'en y pensant bien, quelque chose d'horrible pour Caitlín ne pouvait être que bien pour sa famille non ?

- Abraxas a demandé cette petite intrigante d'Eíleen Ó Brian en mariage et ses parents ont accepté. L'évènement aura lieu cet été.

Le visage de Caitlín était défait et ses yeux s'humidifièrent des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore laisser couler. Katherine la serra dans ses bras en la berçant et en la réconfortant. Lysandre par contre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait connu les Ó Brian que pendant trois ans, mais il savait que Neil était un bon travailleur. Il avait croisé la fille, avec sa mère, une seule fois et s'il se souvenait bien, elle était ravissante. Il ne savait pas quel était son caractère, mais tout valait mieux que Caitlín. Son fils allait se marier dans quelques mois. Et lui ne serait même pas à ses côtés pour ce jour merveilleux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Cette nouvelle le remplissait autant de joie que de désarrois.

- Abraxas est ton ami avant tout, Caitlín, ton devoir est d'être à ses côtés quoi qu'il se passe. Il t'a offert l'asile ici et tu dois tout faire pour rester. Sinon nous ne reverrons plus.

- Personnellement cela ne me dérangerait pas, ricana Lysandre. De toute façon même si elle reste au manoir, elle va devoir déménager. Si Abraxas convole, alors la tradition veut que l'aile soit entièrement dédiée à l'héritier et sa femme. S'il considère ta fille comme faisant parti de la famille, elle devrait utiliser l'aile sud, sinon elle sera priée de monter d'un étage !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je quitterais ma chambre ! Cela fait plus de deux ans que je l'habite maintenant !

- Il a raison ma chérie, temporisa Katherine avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es sous ce toit, c'est le principal. Rapproche-toi également de cette Eíleen. Etre son amie pourrait un jour t'être utile. Ne laisse jamais l'occasion à Abraxas de t'oublier, sinon tu perdras tes chances de faire évoluer ses sentiments pour toi.

- Crois-tu qu'il m'aimera un jour comme je l'aime ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ?

_Moi_, pensa Lysandre avec dégoût. Et il espérait grandement qu'Abraxas serait du même avis que lui car il était impensable de laisser cette fille entrer dans un cercle plus intime que celui dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors que ses anciennes craintes ne lui semblaient plus si totalement impossibles. Même s'il la repoussait, Caitlín était bien capable de forcer le jeune homme à suivre les plans qu'elle avait en tête. Et Abraxas n'était pas préparé à cela car elle avait l'avantage sur lui de connaître les secrets du manoir. L'histoire était en train de se répéter avec juste quelques nouvelles subtilités.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Coucou tout le monde. **

**Alala je sais, je suis horrible avec Lysandre. Même s'il a fait des erreurs, il ne méritait pas ça. Mais voilà, il est tombé dans mon histoire et il ne pouvait que souffrir de mon imagination. (Vilaine auteure, vilaine auteure !). Katherine est une grande cinglée mais sa fille n'est pas mal non plus. Elle montre déjà de très bonnes prédispositions. **

**Je sais que pour l'instant je vous embarque dans cette histoire avec une partie de la famille Malfoy que personne ne connait (vu que même Abraxas n'est pas très connu chez JKR sauf de nom ^^) mais je vous promets qu'on arrive progressivement vers des persos plus habituels. Déjà, un retour sur Draco et Scorpius est assez proche (dans deux semaines). Aussi j'espère que l'histoire est suffisamment intrigante pour vous donner envie d'en savoir plus …**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Juillet 1940._

- Ne bougez plus.

- J'en suis certain j'ai oublié quelque chose ! Cela va forcement mal se passer !

- Mais tu vas te calmer pour l'amour du ciel !

- Cait ! Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Ce jour est … les fleurs ! J'ai oublié de dire de fleurir la terrasse de la façade !

- Nous en avons discuté avec Owen, monsieur et nous avons pris l'initiative de nous en occuper.

- Tu vois, tu es très bien entouré et secondé, alors respire doucement, profondément et tu te relaxes un peu. Tout va bien se passer si tu laisses un brin retomber ton angoisse. La seule chose qui peut arriver est que Lucas te coupe l'oreille si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter sur ta chaise !

Caitlín le regarda fermement, les mains sur les hanches de façon à le faire s'asseoir correctement afin que son valet de chambre puisse correctement rafraichir sa coupe de cheveux. Abraxas grimaça en reprenant place face au miroir. Il avait rarement connu une telle montée d'angoisse de toute sa vie. Et pourtant il en avait vécues des moments difficiles. Seule l'annonce du décès imminent de sa mère, quand son père était venu le chercher au pensionnat, pouvait rivaliser avec ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons.

Aujourd'hui il allait se marier. Il voulait que tout soit parfait afin de faire honneur à sa famille ainsi qu'à sa future épouse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs. La neutralité de l'Irlande dans la guerre avait apporté son lot de restrictions pour un certain nombre de denrées alimentaires mais aussi de première nécessité comme le fuel. Il n'y avait plus de marine commerçante dans le pays permettant le ravitaillement et ceci à cause de l'Angleterre qui ne supportait pas que l'accès aux ports irlandais lui soit refusé. Du coup, ce n'était pas évident de gérer le mariage correctement et dans la tradition de la famille.

Lucas donna un dernier coup de ciseaux avant de lui signaler qu'il avait fini. Comme monté sur un ressort, le jeune homme se leva pour faire tomber les débris de cheveux qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements. Il allait se précipiter vers son habit pendu bien en évidence sur un cintre quand il fut intercepté dans son élan par Caitlín. Elle le regarda d'un air sévère avant de soupirer de dépit. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de toilette en lui signalant qu'un vêtement de noce enfilé sur un corps non nettoyé n'était pas une solution envisageable en ce grand jour.

Abraxas lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant de lui embrasser la joue et de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Heureusement que son amie était là pour le soutenir car il allait finir par perdre la tête avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui serait grandement dommage car il allait enfin épouser celle qu'il aimait, après tant de mois passés à soupirer en silence sur les quelques baisers qu'elle lui avait concédés ou qu'il lui avait dérobés. Il se nettoya vivement à l'eau fraiche afin de bien le ravigoter avant d'enfiler un peignoir moelleux pour retourner dans sa chambre.

- Mademoiselle Caitlín a gagné sa chambre afin de revêtir sa tenue et s'apprêter en conséquence. Elle vous fait savoir qu'elle viendra vous rejoindre quand elle sera prête.

- Elle est plus jeune que moi et me materne comme si j'étais un enfant. C'est un comble.

- Mais, sauf votre respect, elle a raison. Depuis votre réveil, vous semblez bien trop agité pour faire les choses correctement du premier essai.

- Je l'avoue, grimaça Abraxas, j'offre une bien piètre prestation ce matin. J'espère que je ne serais pas ainsi angoissé devant Eíleen, sa famille et nos invités.

- Mais non, sourit Lucas. Vous voulez juste trop faire de choses à la fois et cela vous fait perdre vos moyens. Imaginez que vous vous préparez à faire une juteuse transaction financière. Pensez au comportement que vous devez montrer à vos interlocuteurs. C'est ainsi que vous devez vous comporter. Enfin, pensez aussi à sourire à Mademoiselle Ó Brian sinon vous allez l'effrayer.

- Si Neil vous entendait comparer l'union matrimoniale de sa fille unique à une transaction financière, il ferait de votre vie un enfer, mon ami.

- En attendant, cela vous a fait retrouver un peu votre calme ainsi que votre sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Owen a la situation bien en main. D'après ce que j'en sais, aucun accro n'est survenu et aucun retard sur l'organisation n'est à déplorer. Vous pouvez réellement vous détendre et profiter de votre journée.

- J'ai définitivement de la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés.

- Je suis flatté de vos louanges mais je ne suis pas seul à devoir les accepter. Et je parle autant pour le reste de vos gens que pour mademoiselle Caitlín qui s'est admirablement impliquée dans la préparation de cette journée.

- Elle est une merveilleuse amie et je suis ravi de sa présence à mes côtés.

Lucas lui sourit en l'aidant à s'habiller. Oui, mademoiselle Caitlín était une bonne amie … peut-être même un peu trop. Le valet n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme ne regardait plus Abraxas comme un simple ami. Il l'avait vue évoluer et changer au fil des mois puis des ans. Il l'avait vue se renfermer progressivement alors que mademoiselle Ó Brian prenait de plus en plus d'importance pour Abraxas. Il avait vu l'éclat douloureux quand il avait fait sa demande à noël. Il n'avait pu manquer ses larmes lors des fiançailles. Elle les avait masquées en parlant de la joie et de l'émotion du moment, mais Lucas avait vu, au-delà, son cœur se briser.

Puis elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Pas d'un coup mais progressivement. Et depuis, elle était débordante d'énergie. Elle ne comptait pas sa peine pour l'organisation des noces. Elle avait même fait preuve d'une grande générosité lorsqu'elle avait aidé la future épouse à trouver la coiffure qu'elle porterait en ce grand jour. La mère avait absolument tenu à un chignon strict, structuré et excessivement laqué alors qu'elle aspirait à un brin de fraicheur et de liberté. Lucas se souvenait encore de la scène que Fionola Ó Brian avait faite à sa fille lorsqu'elle était venue la rechercher au manoir où elle s'était réfugiée. Ce ne fut pas l'instant le plus épique contrairement au moment où Caitlín avait pris la défense de la jeune fille en signalant à la mère qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ses propres choix pour le plus beau jour de la vie d'Eíleen.

Le ton cordial au début s'était haussé, attirant Abraxas hors de son bureau. Finalement, après s'être demandé s'il devait intervenir, le jeune homme avait réussi à calmer les deux femmes. Elles s'étaient quittées brouillées et malgré les mois passés, il était toujours plus prudent de ne pas les laisser seules dans la même pièce. Pourtant Fionola avait fini par abdiquer sur le choix de la coiffure de sa fille, acceptant qu'elle ait le droit de choisir ce qu'elle désirait en ce jour qui était le sien. Eíleen avait chaleureusement remercié Caitlín pour l'avoir ainsi soutenue avec tant de force. Depuis lors, cette dernière montrait un visage particulièrement fier et hautain à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la future belle mère de son ami.

Lucas l'appréciait mais il ne pouvait que se demander à quoi était dû ce changement de comportement. Car il avait fallu moins d'un mois pour que Caitlín passe de sa dépression, due à son chagrin d'amour, à cette fougueuse énergie qu'elle déployait pour le mariage avec une autre de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle allait même jusqu'à sympathiser avec la futur épouse. Et le valet ne pouvait que trouver cela étonnant. Mais comme Abraxas n'avait rien remarqué des sentiments que son amie lui portait, il avait préféré garder ses questionnements pour lui. Et puis après tout, il s'était peut-être trompé sur la profondeur de son amour …

- La veste noire aurait peut-être été plus adaptée finalement ?

- Non monsieur. En plus d'être plus traditionnelle, avec ses reflets verts, celle-ci fait ressortir la teinte de vos yeux et …

Le visage de Lucas se crispa un instant avant qu'il ne finisse par secouer la tête en lissant l'arrière de la veste comme si de rien n'était.

- Et ?

- Ce n'était rien, j'ai repensé à quelque chose d'inappropriée aujourd'hui.

- Dites-moi quand même, maintenant que vous avez commencé à m'intriguer.

- En fait, vous m'avez rappelé votre père qui appréciait cette couleur pour ses propres tenues de soirée. A part pour le costume du marié, c'est assez inhabituel. Il aimait également mettre de l'argent au lieu de l'or afin de se démarquer des autres. La couleur chatoyante de votre veste et sa broderie argenté ainsi que vos yeux dont elle fait ressortir autant le vert que le gris m'a renvoyé bien des années plus tôt.

Abraxas se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Il remarqua alors qu'effectivement, aussi étonnant que cela soit, les deux teintes ressortaient de ses pupilles alors qu'habituellement l'une l'emportait toujours sur l'autre. Il fixa un instant Lucas dans le reflet avant de revenir sur lui.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi aujourd'hui.

Le valet observa son visage triste dans le miroir. Il n'y avait plus de ressentiment ou de colère. Juste de la tristesse sur cette absence paternelle. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps le jeune homme avait revu ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son père. Mais Lysandre était devenu le sujet à ne jamais aborder et il se dit que c'était normal qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

- Je ne lui en veux plus, soupira Abraxas. Parce que j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait et que jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné aussi longtemps. Je l'ai compris dans son comportement des dernières semaines avant son départ. Qu'il soit parti sur un coup de tête ou en ayant prémédité son voyage n'a aucune importance. Même en ces temps de guerre, l'annonce de mon mariage a largement été véhiculée dans notre pays. Sans compter que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit également diffusée aux Etats-Unis où vous m'avez dit qu'il rêvait de visiter. S'il l'avait vue, il serait revenu, j'en suis certain.

- Peut-être était-il trop isolé pour la voir ou dans un autre pays encore. Sans oublier qu'avec la guerre, les transports maritimes ne sont plus sûrs. Combien de fois entendons-nous parler de navires torpillés par l'armée allemande ou contrôlés et détournés par l'Angleterre. La neutralité nous apporte une sécurité humaine mais c'est bien tout. Monsieur Lysandre a peut-être bien vu votre annonce mais n'a pas encore pu nous rejoindre. Il attend certainement que les conflits diminuent un peu.

- Possible. Je pense surtout qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose durant son périple, que ce soit la guerre ou dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Il a vidé le coffre qu'il avait au manoir mais malgré la somme élevée qu'il y avait, jamais il n'aurait eu assez pour vivre depuis quatre années. Aucune ponction n'a été faite sur les comptes à la banque.

- La dernière fois, il n'était parti qu'avec un petit pécule et avait voyagé pendant cinq ans, rappela Lucas.

- Je sais. Mais cela me parait différent cette fois. Il n'avait pas le même âge qu'à l'époque et il n'est pas parti dans les mêmes conditions. Je suis maintenant certain que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, mais pas parce qu'il ne veut pas revenir. Non. Parce qu'il ne lui est plus possible de le faire.

Abraxas fit un triste sourire à Lucas avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger. Il se dirigea vers ses chaussures et demanda lesquelles avaient été prévues pour la cérémonie avant de les enfiler. Il regarda ensuite l'heure pour voir qu'il avait pris du retard. Les Ó Brian allaient arriver sous peu et il devait être à la chapelle avant eux. Il s'approcha tout de même de son chevet pour en sortir une photo de ses parents. Il la tendit au valet en lui demanda de la transmettre à Rónán, son témoin, afin qu'il la dépose près de l'autel. Il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir avec lui pour la cérémonie.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre et se dirigea vers l'aile sud où Caitlín avait été installée depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Elle n'avait pas la suite principale qui reviendrait à son fils ou à sa fille mais elle avait droit à une des chambres supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas tenu à ce qu'elle monte d'un étage. Il aurait eu l'impression de lui faire offense en l'exilant ainsi alors qu'il l'avait prestement logée dans ses propres quartiers à son arrivée au manoir. Quand il arriva, il frappa un coup avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme de chambre. Elle lui indiqua que la jeune femme était prête avant de se décaler pour la laisser passer. Caitlín était ravissante. Il laissa son regard caressait sa silhouette mise en beauté par sa robe faite d'un tissu aérienne mauve. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été tressés puis enroulés dans un chignon serré dans lequel quelques branches de bruyère fleuries avaient été plantées.

Il la complimenta vivement avant de lui signaler qu'elle allait faire tourner quelques têtes. Elle lui sourit en retour en lui répondant qu'elle l'espérait bien. Puis elle accepta son bras et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chapelle où Rónán et le prêtre devaient déjà avoir été conduits. La cérémonie commencerait dès l'arrivée d'Eíleen et de ses parents, comme le voulait la tradition familiale des Malfoy. Ensuite Abraxas s'arrêterait un instant sur la tombe de sa mère avant de redescendre au manoir où le reste des invités les attendrait pour entamer les festivités.

**o0o**

Inconscient de ce que son fils pensait maintenant de lui, Lysandre commença sa journée comme toutes les autres, avec lassitude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir au moins quatre vingt ans alors qu'il n'en comptait que quarante sept. Il n'avait plus de but dans la vie depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait après tout plus de quatre ans qu'il était enfermé dans cette sordide chambre, une chaine à sa cheville, à survivre tant bien que mal à la folie qui tentait de l'envahir. Mais celle de Katherine le forçait à ne pas se laisser aller. Car flancher serait pire que de mourir. Ce serait donné raison à sa démence et à ses actes. Et ça, pour rien au monde il le voulait.

Pourtant, ce matin là, son cœur se serra un peu plus douloureusement. Parce que c'était un grand jour pour son fils et qu'il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés. Il était si proche et si loin à la fois. Katherine avait laissé la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, décrétant qu'il y aurait bien trop d'animation partout pour qu'on s'inquiète d'une vitre inhabituellement ouverte. Si comme à chaque fois, sentir l'air de la vallée et des montagnes lui avait semblé bon, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le mettre au supplice. Il entendait les sons s'élever de la cuisine où le festin était préparé, ou encore de l'extérieur où les derniers préparatifs étaient apportés avec entrain.

Lysandre était debout. Il s'était arrêté au plus loin que sa chaine le lui permettait et fixait la fenêtre. Il avait rarement l'énergie de rester sur ses jambes aussi longtemps et il les sentit trembler vivement. Mais il ne pouvait s'arracher de sa position. C'était plus fort que lui. Entendre la vie, sentir des odeurs alléchantes, c'était tellement grisant. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être proche d'Abraxas. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux pour laisser son esprit voguer jusqu'à la petite chapelle puis revenir se perdre au milieu des invités pour profiter de la fête. Ensuite il regarderait son garçon s'éclipser avec sa nouvelle épouse et il écouterait les plaisanteries grivoises de certains hommes commentant leur départ.

Sauf qu'il n'osait pas laisser ses paupières se sceller. Parce qu'il savait qu'en les rouvrant, il ne serait pas entouré d'hommes en beaux costumes ni de femmes fières d'exhiber leurs nouvelles toilettes. Il savait que s'il les rouvrait, il retrouverait cette chambre piteuse avec pour seule compagnie une démente qui pensait vivre dans son rêve alors que lui était plongé dans un cauchemar. Alors Lysandre restait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, essayant de s'y raccrocher pour ne pas perdre pieds. Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs régulièrement de se perdre dans ses pensées. Pensées oniriques sur la vie qu'il avait perdue ou celle qu'il aurait aimée pour l'avenir.

- J'irai nous chercher un peu du repas de noce cette nuit, déclara Katherine avec un grand sourire en remontant avec un broc d'eau. Et une ou deux bouteilles de vin. Ils en ont tellement qu'ils ne remarqueront pas si je leur en subtilise un peu. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal pour accompagner nos diners. J'ai vu Abraxas furtivement. Il est bigrement élégant dans son habit de mariage. Il a choisi une veste avec des reflets verts.

Lysandre sourit un instant en secouant doucement la tête. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur ses yeux avant qu'il ne la remette derrière son oreille. Katherine était une calamité lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer les coiffeuses, aussi avait-il pris le parti de ne pas souvent lui réclamer une coupe. Du coup ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussé au fil du temps et lui tombaient ternement sur ses épaules. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cela car il avait mieux à faire. Son fils avait visiblement les mêmes goûts que lui pour certaines choses. En était-il conscient ? Sûrement pas sinon il aurait choisi une autre couleur pour ce jour si important et ce bien que le vert soit assez coutumier des noces irlandaises pour le marié. En attendant, il devait être beau dans sa tenue. Lysandre aurait aimé le voir de ses propres yeux. Mais à part si le garçon devait contourner le manoir par le nord, alors cela n'arriverait jamais.

- Katherine, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dégotes une photographie d'Abraxas et de sa femme lorsqu'elles seront disponibles.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire cela voyons ! Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de clichés de faits et cela se remarquerait trop facilement si j'en dérobais une.

- Demande à ta fille d'en réclamer une ou deux. Abraxas acceptera très certainement de le lui accorder, grimaça Lysandre.

Il détestait de plus en plus cette jeune femme. Mais il détestait encore plus le lien qui l'unissait à Abraxas. Elle l'aimait. Même si Katherine et elle n'en avaient pas parlé devant lui, il l'aurait deviné. Quand elle parlait du jeune homme, elle avait le même regard que sa mère. Du moins lorsque cette dernière pensait à lui. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la fille si elle suivait le même chemin … mais le pire était de penser que Caitlín vouait un amour incestueux à celui qu'elle croyait son ami. Ils étaient cousins par leurs mères mais surtout frère et sœur par leur père.

Pourtant il était prêt à jouer de ces sentiments pour voir Abraxas en tenue de noce. Il en aurait ri si ce n'était pas si terrible. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Maintenant Caitlín n'accepterait jamais de croire qu'il était son père. C'était trop tard pour cela. Sans compter que Katherine démentirait certainement de façon à garder les illusions de la jeune fille intactes et nul doute que celle-ci en serait persuadée. Finalement, il avait peut-être fait là une nouvelle erreur. Dans sa haine de son ancienne amie, il avait tout fait pour rejeter sa fille et cela avait parfaitement réussi. Mais cela avait aussi contribué à cette situation. En la reconnaissant comme de son sang, alors jamais elle n'aurait regardé Abraxas autrement que comme un frère.

- J'essayerai, mais je ne te garantis rien, répondit de manière pincée Katherine. De toute façon elle sera en noir et blanc et tu ne verras pas la finalité de son habit.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et il n'y aura pas de clichés d'Abraxas seul. Alors je suis bien obligé de parler de son épouse, susurra-t-il, comprenant qu'elle ferait moins d'histoires s'il jouait le jeu et indiquait ne pas apprécier Eíleen. Je veux juste voir combien mon fils est beau.

- Tu as raison. Et comme à cause des préparatifs je n'ai pas pu t'apporter beaucoup de lectures, je vais essayer au moins de te trouver cette photographie.

- Merci.

Avec un soupir, Lysandre se décida finalement à se déplacer. Il regagna le lit sur lequel il s'allongea. Les muscles de ses jambes tiraient et le faisaient souffrir. Il était resté trop longtemps debout sans bouger et se sentait ankylosé. Il ferma finalement les yeux, le cœur battant au rythme de l'orchestre qu'il entendait par la fenêtre et l'esprit tourné vers l'espoir de pouvoir voir son fils heureux sur ce cliché. Il verrait aussi son épouse qui devait être un joli brin de femme maintenant et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

**o0o**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais de temps en temps, des cris, des rires et des discussions se faisaient entendre un peu partout autour et dans le manoir. Seul le premier étage de l'aile nord était silencieux. Abraxas et Eíleen s'étaient éclipsés depuis un moment maintenant et s'étaient retrouvés pour la première fois, seuls dans leur désormais chambre commune. Il y avait bien eu quelques pétards jetés dans leur couloir par quelques plaisantins qui désiraient les déranger dans leur nuit de noce. Mais cela les avaient surtout fait pouffer de rire devant tant de gamineries. Maintenant, l'ambiance dans la chambre était bien différente. De douce à électrisante, de sensuelle à passionnée, de sauvage à câline, elle était passée par bien des états avant que le calme ne se fasse reposant.

Abraxas sourit en regardant son épouse endormie, allongée à ses côtés, le drap remonté sur son corps nu et repu. Il était incapable de la quitter du regard. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il dessina le contour de sa bouche, de son menton pour descendre le long de son épaule puis de son bras la faisant frémir sensuellement. Il glissa sur la douce rondeur de ses hanches avant de prolonger sa caresse sur le galbe de ses seins. En même temps, il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. En se déplaçant délicatement, il l'attrapa dans ses bras de façon à la garder contre lui, contre son cœur qui battait tant à son contact. Jamais une relation charnelle n'avait été aussi agréable que celle-ci. L'amour, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour ses anciennes partenaires, donnait une dimension délicieuse au moindre effleurement timide d'Eíleen. Il songea un instant que s'il devait mourir, alors il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit que dans ses bras.

Loin de leur tendre bulle intime, beaucoup d'invités des générations plus âgées commentaient toujours la farce bruyante et infantile qu'ils estimaient d'un mauvais goût sans précédent. Il était évident pour eux que les jeunes n'avaient plus aucune considération envers le jour sacré qu'était le mariage. Les plus jeunes, justement, avaient trouvé qu'au contraire c'était très amusant et se seraient volontiers joints aux camarades d'Abraxas dans cette manigance. Il y avait aussi ceux qui ne voyaient pas où était l'inconvenance quand dans de très nombreux mariages bien moins huppés, des conserves vides étaient accrochées aux voitures lorsque les mariés étaient conduits à leur future villégiature. Ce conflit d'opinion avait un peu fait polémique jusqu'à ce qu'Owen et Lucas proposent une nouvelle tournée d'alcools fins et de petits fours qui entraina tout le monde sur d'autres conversations plus légères.

Et il y avait Caitlín. Elle avait souffert toute la journée de voir le jeune couple si amoureux parader devant elle. Mais malgré sa douloureuse tristesse, elle avait fait face avec courage tout en essayant de garder son sourire. Au final, elle avait tout de même un peu apprécié cette fête. Surtout le bal, où un charmant américain lui avait un instant fait oublier son amour pour son ami. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Presque d'une dizaine d'années. Il n'était pas un riche héritier mais s'était fait une bonne fortune personnelle à la sueur de son front dans son pays d'origine, avant de venir en Europe pour affaires. La guerre l'avait un peu pris de cours, l'empêchant actuellement de rentrer chez lui. Floyd Elder faisait parti des connaissances financières de Abraxas et s'était retrouvé invité à la noce. Il avait accepté avec plaisir afin de faire passer son mal du pays.

Alors que les nouveaux époux avaient pris congé, Caitlín noyait son chagrin en se repaissant de valses, de conversations agréables et de la séduction qu'il lui offrait. Son cœur était déjà pris et n'était pas prêt à oublier son amour. Pourtant ce soir-là, elle eut envie de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Un jour peut-être qu'Abraxas trouverait Eíleen trop insipide pour lui. Peut-être découvrirait-il qu'il ne pourrait pas être mieux aimé que par son amie de longue date. Mais ce soir là, alors qu'elle comprenait ce que cette union représentait réellement pour eux trois, la jeune femme accepta de tenter sa chance de ne pas être totalement malheureuse.

_Avril 1941._

Eíleen Ó Brian était très jolie blonde de dix neuf ans dont les beaux yeux bleus attiraient facilement l'attention. Elle habitait dans un grand manoir entourée de domestiques très dévoués. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait épousé d'amour un riche héritier et elle venait d'apprendre avec joie qu'elle avait été bénie pour donner la vie. Elle était enceinte de deux mois et même si sa mère avait un peu été contrariée que ce soit si rapide, toute la famille débordait de bonheur. Oui, Eíleen avait tout pour être heureuse. Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas totalement. Elle aimait son mari et celui-ci l'aimait en retour. Mais il était très occupé. Ses affaires financières pour lesquelles il se passionnait, le retenait bien souvent loin d'elle. Il se débrouillait toujours pour rester au manoir et ainsi être avec elle le soir, mais de plus en plus régulièrement, il était amené à voyager à la ville pour conclure ses transactions. Et la jeune femme se sentait alors seule dans cette maison si grande qui n'était la sienne que depuis peu.

Si l'annonce de sa grossesse avait été accueillie avec joie et grande fierté, Abraxas n'avait pourtant que peu levé le pied. Quand il était là, il était adorable à s'occuper d'elle, à prendre soin d'elle, mais Eíleen avait l'impression de passer en second et de ne pas être suffisamment importante pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. Personne ne savait la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Le médecin les avait prévenus que déprime et angoisse pouvaient l'assaillir en ce début de grossesse du coup personne ne réalisait la solitude dans laquelle elle s'enlisait progressivement. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à sa mère car ce n'était pas quelque chose à raconter à ses ainés. Elle aurait aimé en parler avec une amie, mais si elle en avait eu quelques unes depuis son enfance, aucune ne lui était assez proche pour partager ce secret là avec elle. Alors elle donnait le change tout en pleurant les soirs où Abraxas ne rentrait pas au manoir.

Assise sous un arbuste, profitant de la belle journée que le printemps offrait, Eíleen lisait pour passer le temps. Régulièrement, sa main droite glissait machinalement sur son ventre toujours plat. Cela la réconfortait car elle espérait grandement que de le voir s'arrondir amènerait son époux à rester plus souvent proche d'elle. Une légère brise défit une mèche de sa coiffure. Avec un soupir, elle la lissa pour l'envoyer derrière son oreille en relevant la tête. Si seulement Caitlín était encore au manoir, elle aurait eu une compagnie. Mais la jeune femme était partie peu de temps après le mariage à Dublin où elle s'était installée dans un logement qu'Abraxas lui avait loué. Eíleen ne pouvait lui en vouloir de vivre sa vie et d'avoir suivi son cœur.

La jeune madame Malfoy n'avait pas eu de réelles nouvelles depuis noël où elle était revenue passer les fêtes avec eux. Elle avait tout juste répondu à ses dernières lettres par quelques banalités courtes prétextant qu'elle était très prise, trop pour répondre plus décemment. Elle semblait être heureuse de la situation même si elle restait très discrète sur sa relation avec Floyd. Et c'était une bonne chose car l'amour était une très belle chose … quand on ne se perdait pas en cours de route. En attendant, Eíleen avait ainsi partiellement perdu une amie et une présence pour la soutenir lorsque son mari n'était pas là.

Un moteur lui fit relever la tête. Abraxas serait absent pendant deux jours encore, elle n'attendait ses parents qu'une dizaine de jours plus tard, et le rationnement de l'essence faisait que plus personne ne venait en visite de courtoisie. Elle regarda la voiture gravir la route sinueuse au travers de la vallée avant de se lever pour d'avancer vers son invité surprise. Elle regarda le véhicule se garer alors qu'Owen apparaissait sur la terrasse. Elle haussa les sourcils en se demandant si la personne s'était finalement annoncée ou si l'homme avait un sixième sens très aiguisé pour toujours savoir quand on avait besoin de lui. Le chauffeur descendit puis ouvrit la portière arrière afin de laisser sortir une jeune femme élégamment vêtue.

- Caitlín ?

- Ah Eíleen ! C'est un plaisir de revenir au manoir ! S'exclama la nouvelle arrivante avant de se retourner vers Owen. Mes bagages sont dans le coffre, veuillez les faire monter dans ma chambre. J'irais me rafraichir après avoir convenablement salué mon hôtesse.

- Bien mademoiselle Cormaíc. Je vais faire préparer vos quartiers. Lady Malfoy, où dois-je faire servir le thé ?

- Dans le boudoir, Owen, merci de votre prévenance.

Le majordome s'inclina avant d'aller donner quelques ordres pour que tout soit effectué avec correction. Pendant ce temps là, Caitlín paya le taxi avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne commencent à se saluer avec joie.

- Tu aurais dû annoncer ton arrivée, j'aurais tout fait préparer pour te recevoir. Tu nous prends au dépourvu.

- Que nenni. Je me suis de toute façon décidée très rapidement. J'avais besoin d'air et les raids d'intimidation allemands se font de plus en plus présents au dessus de Dublin pour nous dissuader de céder à la pression des Alliés. N'y-a-t-il donc pas assez de pays engagés dans cette guerre sans en plus s'attaquer à ceux qui ont décrété la neutralité ? C'est un monde quand même !

- Rien n'est évident en politique. Et j'avoue ne pas y comprendre grand-chose. Sinon, combien de temps pourrons-nous compter sur ta présence ?

- Aussi longtemps que vous pourrez me supporter.

- Mais, et ce monsieur Elder ?

- Un juponnier, rien de plus. Je me suis rendu compte, il y a quelques semaines, qu'il galantisait plusieurs jouvencelles à la fois. Je regrette profondément de lui avoir accordé certains privilèges. Il ne les méritait pas …

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenue à ce moment là ? Nous aurions pu te soutenir.

- Pour ne pas attirer la pitié sur l'éconduite cocufiée que je suis. Ni la colère d'Abraxas sur Elder. Il aurait été capable d'avoir des actes répréhensibles pour laver mon honneur.

- Alors pourquoi être revenue maintenant ?

- Mais pour prendre soin de toi. Qu'Abraxas te néglige est déjà intolérable, mais qu'en plus il ne fasse pas plus d'efforts pour l'enfant en préparation, _son_ enfant, c'est sacrilège. Alors je suis venue pour prendre soin de la future maman comme il se doit.

Caitlín avait dit cela en relevant le menton et en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle décriait son ami. Eíleen eut un petit rire à la voir faire avant de la remercier.

- Tu es la bienvenue dans ton manoir. Après tout, tu étais là bien avant moi et tu y as ta place bien autant que moi. Viens, rentrons. Le thé doit nous attendre.

La plus jeune glissa son bras sous celui de son ainée pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Elle était heureuse de cette bonne surprise. Et même si elle était un brin désolée pour la fin de la relation de son amie et de son prétendant, elle était égoïstement ravie de la voir revenir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que sa grossesse n'était en rien dans cette nouvelle situation. Contrairement à l'éloignement entre les deux époux. C'était peut-être la brèche que Caitlín attendait tant et qui arrivait bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru … Quoi que ce soit et malgré l'enfant à naitre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de louper le coche en étant loin.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde était déjà endormi, la jeune femme sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Sa chambre … pour elle ce n'était que la pièce où on l'avait exilée comme une malpropre. Sa place était dans l'aile d'Abraxas comme cela avait été le cas depuis son emménagement au manoir. Mais voilà, maintenant elle était obligée de supporter d'être dans celle de l'homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Devoir loger dans l'aile de Lysandre la dégoûtait profondément et elle était finalement satisfaite de ne pas avoir le droit à la suite principale. Elle aurait été malade de coucher dans le lit de l'assassin de son père.

Décidant de laisser ces pensées là de côté, Caitlín s'avança sans bruit le long de la bibliothèque avant de remonter l'aile nord jusqu'à la chambre des époux. Une chance que Abraxas n'ait pas été là car elle n'aurait peut-être pas supporté d'entendre leurs soupirs d'extase. Sans plus hésiter, elle se glissa dans la future nurserie en se disant que lorsque l'enfant serait né, sa mère allait avoir beaucoup de mal pour circuler dans le manoir. Elle se promit mentalement de l'aider avant de grimacer en pensant que cela l'obligerait à subvenir aux besoins d'un meurtrier. Si elle n'avait pas peur d'empoissonner sa mère dans la manœuvre, elle se serait faite une joie de se débarrasser de lui en glissant quelques substances toxique dans la nourriture qu'elle apporterait.

Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier secret, elle remarqua qu'il y avait toujours une lampe allumée et que sa mère était en train de préparer un sac et un panier. Son regard glissa vers le lit où Lysandre était endormi. Par moment elle entendait sa respiration siffler un peu mais dans l'ensemble il ne faisait pas de bruit. _Encore heureux_, pensa-t-elle. Son visage était crispé, indiquant que son sommeil n'était pas aussi reposant qu'il l'aurait pu. La jeune femme se désintéressa rapidement de lui avant de s'approcher de Katherine avec un sourire.

- Maman !

- Caitlín ? Ma chérie c'est bien toi ?

- Oui maman, je suis revenue.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir, s'écria Katherine en se levant pour l'enlacer avant de s'enquérir : Mais dis-moi, combien de temps vais-je t'avoir à mes côtés ? Quand donc repars-tu ?

- Jamais. Je suis réellement de retour.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Viens, assieds-toi ma grande. Raconte-moi ce qui t'a amené à revenir ici.

- Je savais que je reviendrais car de toute façon malgré la cour de Floyd, je ne l'aimais pas. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il jouait encore plus que moi. Il avait d'autres maîtresses et trouvait un grand amusement à raconter ses aventures à ses compagnons d'affaires. J'ai estimé que je m'étais assez faite ridiculiser alors je suis rentrée.

- T'es-tu donnée à lui ? Demanda brusquement Katherine en fronçant les yeux.

- Oui maman, c'est arrivé quelques fois. Je tenais à expérimenter pour découvrir si c'était aussi agréable qu'on le dit. Et ce n'était pas si mauvais que j'en avais peur.

- Oh ma chérie, tu aurais dû te préserver pour …

- Pour quoi ? Même si j'arrive à amener Abraxas à me regarder comme je le voudrais, dans combien de temps pourrais-je l'avoir pour moi ? Il a déjà eu une vierge dans son lit en épousant Eíleen, alors j'ai pensé qu'avoir une femme avec un peu plus d'expérience pouvait l'attirer plus facilement. De toute façon, maman, ce qui est fait est fait et je ne pourrais jamais effacer cela. Autant en rester là car je ne veux pas me brouiller avec toi dès mon arrivée !

- Très bien, soupira la mère avant de sourire. C'est une très bonne chose que tu sois de nouveau là.

- Je pense que ma présence va bien t'arranger dans les mois à venir. Avec cet enfant qui arrive, tu auras du mal à te ravitailler.

- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. Les débuts seront un peu chaotiques mais une fois que j'aurais relevé les nouvelles habitudes de chacun, tout ira pour le mieux. Tu sais, ma chérie, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je devrais m'ajuster et depuis le temps que je vis ici, j'ai acquis une grande dextérité pour la discrétion.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent un instant en se souriant. Un cliquetis les fit se retourner vers le lit. Lysandre venait de bouger dans son sommeil faisant parler sa chaine. Il leur tournait maintenant le dos comme si son subconscient avait cherché à s'isoler un peu plus pour préserver son repos.

- En fait c'est une bonne chose que tu sois revenue car tout n'est pas si idyllique entre les deux époux. Abraxas s'absente beaucoup pour ses placements et la gosse est visiblement déçue de passer après. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est pleine.

- C'est bien pour cela qui je suis revenue. Elle m'a écrit, comme bien souvent, pour me tenir au courant de la situation et j'ai vu là l'occasion rêvée pour refaire surface.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! Mais tu feras attention, j'ai l'impression que ce valet de chambre a quelques soupçons, renifla dédaigneusement Katherine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucas m'aime bien. Je saurais le manœuvrer pour qu'il me soit complètement favorable. Tu as ta spécialité, j'ai la mienne, s'amusa Caitlín en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère. Bien, il est tard et le trajet depuis Dublin a été fatiguant, je vais aller me coucher.

- Et moi je dois encore faire plein de choses tant que tout le monde dort. Passe une bonne nuit ma chérie. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je partirais avant l'aube pour aller à la ville donc nous pourrons parler plus longuement à mon retour.

- D'accord. Fais bien attention à toi et ne prends pas froid.

La jeune femme embrassa sa mère avant de redescendre tranquillement. Katherine continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant son interruption, mais cette fois en chantonnant. Dans le lit, Lysandre serrait les poings autant que les dents. Il n'avait rien raté de la conversation. Il n'était pas réveillé quand Caitlín était arrivée et leur discussion l'avait tiré des limbes. Mais comme il avait préféré éviter les confrontations directes il avait feint d'être profondément endormi. Il attendit d'avoir entendu le son étouffé qui annonçait la fermeture du panneau secret avant de se redresser. Son énervement monta d'un cran en voyant sa folle de gardienne agir comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment peux-tu l'encourager sur ce plan ? Comment peux-tu fomenter des plans pour qu'elle s'immisce entre Abraxas et son épouse ?

- Oh, tu es réveillé ? As-tu soif ou faim ?

- Mais réagis ! Bon sang de bon soir ! Réalises-tu l'ignominie que tu tentes tant de voir se réaliser ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu pousses ta fille à espérer une relation avec Abraxas ! Tu la pousses dans son délire amoureux et inconvenant !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Elle l'aime ! Et il l'aime beaucoup ! Ce n'est que justice qu'ils soient un jour réunis !

- Mais nom de dieu ! Tu la pousses à se lier à mon fils ! Tu pousses _ma fille_ à avoir une relation intime et sentimentale avec _mon fils_ ! Tu veux déclencher une situation incestueuse et immorale !

- Tu l'as toi-même souvent décrété : tu ne considères pas Caitlín comme ta fille. Cela ne peut donc pas être considéré comme immoral. Ils sont certes cousins germains car je suis la sœur de la mère d'Abraxas mais ce genre de relation est toléré. De toute façon, personne à part toi et moi ne sait la vérité donc il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Veux-tu que je te rapporte quelque chose de spéciale pendant ma tournée ?

- Ta tête coupée dans un panier de fraises, ironisa Lysandre en la fusillant du regard. Comment arrives-tu à ne jamais te faire voir alors que la folie a grignoté la presque totalité de ton cervelet ?

- Je suis passée maître en discrétion. Je pourrais traverser le manoir les yeux fermés sans qu'on me découvre. Je vais te préparer assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir deux jours. Je partirais aussitôt après. D'après le ciel tout à l'heure, il ne devrait pas trop pleuvoir, je m'arrêterais donc pour dormir un peu dans cette grange là-bas près de l'arrêt de bus. Maintenant que les bêtes sont en extérieur, il y a un gros avantage : l'endroit ne sera quasiment plus utilisé avant que les moissons ne soient rentrées.

Lysandre regarda Katherine finir de faire l'inventaire et attraper son sac pour aller chercher quelques provisions. Elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Son instinct l'aidait à rester secrète dans ses déplacements en dehors de cette chambre mais son esprit avait définitivement basculé dans une folie dure qui lui paraissait être une douce réalité. Et sa fille ne faisait rien pour la démentir. Une petite voix lui soufflait que Caitlín n'avait jamais réellement connu sa mère saine d'esprit et du coup, qu'elle était incapable de l'aider à ne pas perdre pied. Pourtant, une autre petite voix insidieuse lui susurrait que la fille était elle-aussi légèrement dérangée mentalement pour accepter aussi facilement toutes les horribles manigances de sa mère.

Une fois seul, il soupira de lassitude avant de contourner le lit et de s'asseoir sur le sol. Cette histoire d'inceste le rendait complètement malade et il aurait aimé que cela répugne également Katherine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et lui, il n'était plus du tout en position pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Aussi, il se frotta doucement ses yeux avant de gratter la plinthe d'une main tremblante pour en libérer un grand nombre de feuilles griffonnées et un crayon. Depuis le temps qu'il notait ses mémoires et surtout les méfaits que Katherine lui confessait, il avait un de quoi relier un bon petit livret. Il regarda les numéros qu'il avait inscrit sur le coin en haut à droite de chacune des pages qu'il avait garni afin d'en trouver la dernière.

Quelque chose glissa d'entre ses mains pour s'échouer au sol. Lysandre l'attrapa et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Katherine, avec l'aide inconsciente de Caitlín, lui avait trouvé un cliché du mariage d'Abraxas. Un sourire triste releva les coins de ses lèvres. Son fils était beau dans son costume mais surtout dans l'amour qui se dégager de lui. Lysandre pouvait se reprocher bien des erreurs et des inconsciences, jamais il ne pourrait nier qu'il avait réussi une merveille dans sa vie et que celle-ci était son garçon. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la photographie comme pour caresser ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Même s'il trouvait sa belle fille très jolie, elle n'était pas celle sur qui il s'attardait. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour cela.

Avec un soupir, il rangea son trésor au milieu des feuillets. Il consigna rapidement les derniers évènements avec le retour de Caitlín et ses intentions, avant de tout remettre dans sa cachette. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps Katherine en avait mais il savait très bien que s'il ne notait pas rapidement, il oublierait rapidement les détails. Il ne pouvait donc pas attendre le départ à la ville de sa gardienne. Mais il était tout de même satisfait de ne pas être le seul dans cette situation. Katy lui avait transmis la photographie du mariage quelques mois plus tôt et n'avait même pas réagi que Lysandre faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas en sa possession. Il estimait qu'elle faisait partie de son jardin très secret qu'il protégeait férocement.

Quand il eut remis le morceau de lambris à sa place et vérifié qu'il n'avait rien laissé trainer, il alla se soulager sur le seau. Katherine irait sûrement le vider avant son départ afin qu'il ne parfume pas trop longtemps leur pièce à vivre unique. L'odeur serait suffisamment dérangeante en son absence sans en rajouter. Puis il tenta de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne put que stopper trop loin d'elle. Il se déplaça vers l'escalier avant de s'arrêter à un pas de la première marche. Il garda ses yeux verts, largement délavés depuis le début de sa captivité, sur les lourds rideaux qui servaient d'isolant phonique à leur chambre. Longtemps il avait tenté de monter des plans d'évasion en les regardant. Maintenant, il ne les voyait même plus. Puis dans un soupir, Lysandre retourna se coucher. Il préférait dormir lorsque Katherine reviendrait. Et comme chaque soir il pria pour son fils, avant de prier pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vois que Caitlín a elle aussi ses fans, comme sa mère hihihi. Et comme vous vous en doutez, son retour n'augure rien de bon. Lysandre va mal mais qui ne le serait pas dans ses conditions de vie ? Quant à Abraxas et ses absences, il faut bien comprendre que même si l'Irlande avait décidé de rester neutre durant la seconde guerre mondiale, le pays a subi une très grave crise. C'est d'ailleurs un peu plus détaillé dans ce chapitre. James est un homme d'affaire qui gère ses finances en fonction de l'économie. Pour lui, c'est une période critique s'il ne veut pas y laisser beaucoup, beaucoup de plumes. Tout ça pour dire qu'effectivement, son comportement envers sa famille n'est pas celui d'un mari parfait, mais qu'il a tout de même quelques bonnes excuses …**

**Aujourd'hui on retrouve Abraxas, la famille s'agrandit, Caitlín reprend ses marques et … je vous réserve quelques surprises en prime !**

**A mercredi prochain !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Deux jours, plus tard, comme initialement prévu, Abraxas revint au manoir après avoir réglé son placement en cours. Il devrait certainement repartir sous peu mais heureusement moins longtemps. La neutralité de l'Irlande avait des conséquences dramatiques pour le pays car l'économie était rudement mise à l'épreuve. Et encore, il était heureux qu'il y ait eu une politique d'autarcie imposée lors de l'affrontement contre l'Angleterre car cela avait préservé l'état de la pression des fournisseurs Alliés. Mais l'agriculture du pays subissait de graves soucis de production dus au manque de fertilisants importés de l'étranger, et nourrir la population devenait de plus en plus difficile.

A cela, s'ajoutait une industrie qui tournait au ralenti depuis que les matières premières faisaient défaut. Quelques usines avaient déjà fermé, d'autres le prévoyaient à plus ou moins long terme et le chômage augmentait rapidement, alourdissant le constat déjà grave de l'état de l'Irlande. Plus personnellement, le capital de la famille Malfoy avait aussi subi une certaine baisse. Certes la fortune était encore conséquence mais elle commençait à fondre légèrement. Abraxas se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas devoir bientôt se séparer de certains de ses domestiques afin d'avoir moins de charges à endurer et ainsi diminuer les pertes. Il savait que cela mettrait ses gens dans une situation catastrophique dans cette conjoncture de crise de l'emploi mais sa famille passait avant le reste.

Il grimaça en pensant qu'il devrait régler cela rapidement et très certainement au retour de son prochain séjour à Dublin. Surtout s'il ne trouvait pas une solution pour limiter les pertes financières des investissements qu'il avait effectués dans quelques groupes industriels. Le problème était qu'il savait quand il partirait mais pas quand il pourrait être revenu dans sa famille. Les déplacements de chacun devaient être justifiés et préparés avec attention à cause du rationnement de plus en plus strict de l'essence. Le jeune homme soupira en sachant qu'il devrait à nouveau laisser sa femme enceinte seule à la maison le temps de gérer au mieux ses affaires. Régulièrement il avait une petite pensée pour son père qui avait dû faire ses armes dans ce domaine en plein milieu de la première guerre mondiale avant de devoir affronter la guerre civile qui avait secoué l'économie du pays. Lui n'avait guère eu plus de chance car la conjoncture à sa prise de pouvoir dans les affaires familiales s'était faite dans un climat de crise économique qui n'avait qu'empiré au fil des ans.

Mais après les derniers jours éprouvants qu'il venait de passer, il décida de mettre la guerre, la crise et les problèmes financiers de côté pour enfin retrouver un univers plus tranquille. Il avisa l'heure et grimaça en se disant qu'Eíleen devait déjà être couchée. Il s'en voulait énormément de la délaisser ainsi mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et espérait qu'elle le comprenait. Son beau-père avait bien trop de dossiers en cours pour le seconder efficacement comme il le faisait à ses débuts. Il se promit de se ménager un peu de temps libre dans les jours à venir afin de s'occuper de sa femme correctement. Et de leur enfant par la même occasion. Abraxas sourit en pensant qu'il allait être papa.

Son côté requin de la finance espérait après un garçon qu'il pourrait entrainer sur ses traces avant de faire front ensembles pour la plus grande renommée de la famille. Son côté plus tendre voulait une fille. Une petite Eíleen à pouponner et jalouser fièrement. Mais quoi que le destin devait leur accorder et tant que l'enfant était en bonne santé, il savait qu'il serait comblé. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et il en sortit aussi vivement que sa fatigue écrasante le lui permettait. Il remercia son domestique avant de prendre congé. Puis il salua Owen rapidement avant de lui indiquer qu'il montait prendre un bain avant de prendre une collation. Le majordome prit note et lui indiqua qu'il lui enverrait Lucas aussi rapidement que possible. Puis le jeune homme grimpa l'escalier avec un entrain retrouvé, celui de pouvoir se détendre tranquillement.

Pourtant, en remontant le couloir qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'illuminer, il remarqua un rai de lumière se glissant sous la porte de sa chambre. Doucement il poussa le montant, pensant que sa femme avait dû s'endormir en oubliant la lampe allumée. Mais il stoppa net en entendant des rires. Sa surprise s'agrandit en découvrant Eíleen et Caitlín, toutes deux en tenue de nuit et assises sur le lit, rigolant de choses et d'autres sans même l'avoir remarqué. Une bouffée de joie l'envahit à voir sa femme si heureuse mais également à constater le retour de son amie. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il attendait de la voir réintégrer le manoir aussi n'était-il pas si étonné de la revoir.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien en mon absence !

- Abraxas Chéri ! S'écria la petite blonde les yeux pétillants de joie. Tu es là ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais rentré avant que je m'endorme et je m'attendais déjà à devoir attendre demain matin pour te retrouver !

- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à te voir éveillée aussi tard !

Le ton était à l'amusement entre les deux et aucun d'eux ne s'y trompa. Eíleen se leva précipitamment pour aller se serrer dans ses bras et réclamer quelques attentions amoureuses. Abraxas en fut ravi et la contenta avec plaisir. Puis, la tenant par la taille, il s'approcha du lit où Caitlín les regardait, toujours installée sur le lit. Puis il l'enlaça vivement avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Puis il regarda de nouveau sa femme avec attention, et plus particulièrement son ventre encore plat.

- Comment te portes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Avec le retour de Caitlín et le tien, à merveille !

- En tout cas tu rayonnes et ça fait plaisir à voir. Tu étais si triste quand je suis parti que j'en ai eu le cœur brisé.

- Le médecin nous avait bien prévenus que je risquais d'avoir quelques coups de déprime passagers.

- As-tu toujours des nausées ?

- Hélas oui. C'est réellement fatiguant mais je fais avec. Normalement, j'en ai pour encore quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne passent. Mais maman m'a bien prévenu que lorsqu'elle m'attendait, les nausées avaient duré bien plus longtemps que ce qu'on lui avait annoncé. Alors je préfère ne pas décompter les semaines afin de ne pas me faire trop d'espoir.

- J'aurais aimé que ma mère soit là, elle aurait pu partager son expérience avec toi, sourit tristement Abraxas.

- J'aurais aimé la connaître également … Quant à sa grossesse, j'en ai un peu parlé avec Lucas. Il m'a dit que tu ne lui avais presque pas donné de nausées. Juste un peu le matin et elles sont passés en moins de trois mois. Tu étais déjà un ange.

- Je suis certain que la plupart des chefs d'entreprises, banquiers et autres investisseurs avec lesquels je traite ne seraient pas du tout de ton avis concernant mon côté angélique. Et je suis certain qu'ils auraient raison. Mais si cet enfant tient suffisamment de moi pour te soulager rapidement, je m'en accommoderais.

- Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver, sourit Caitlín en les voyant se câliner doucement. Je vous dirais bien de ne pas faire de bêtises, mais c'est déjà trop tard, alors passez une excellente nuit et à demain. Enfin si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués pour daigner vous lever.

- Merci Cait, c'était charmant. Mais demain tu devras m'accorder un peu de temps afin de me raconter tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ ! Ordonna amicalement Abraxas en la regardant sortir.

- Diantre, me voilà obligée de rendre des comptes à mon âge ! Mais s'il faut en passer par là pour garder ma chambre ici …

Sur un petit clin d'œil, la jeune femme disparut. A peine arrivée dans le couloir, elle perdit son sourire chaleureux et laissa l'amertume la gagner à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de sa chambre. Mais le couple ne le remarqua pas. Tous deux étaient bien trop occuper à s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Puis Abraxas se recula en indiquant à Eíleen que Lucas devait déjà être en train de lui monter de l'eau pour son bain. Il lui précisa ensuite qu'il mangerait une bricole avant de la retrouver pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ce que la future maman approuva grandement … surtout la partie où son homme venait la rejoindre dans leur couche.

Le lendemain matin, Abraxas descendit seul afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son épouse qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été très sensuelles et longues. Ainsi, il préférait qu'elle se repose convenablement. Les différentes fausses couches de sa mère venaient régulièrement s'imposer à son esprit. Il savait trop bien combien une grossesse pouvait être épuisante et éprouvante et il ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait peser sur son état. Il s'en voulait déjà par avance des nombreuses absences qu'il allait devoir opposer à Eíleen car il ne pourrait pas être à ses côtés pour l'aider à faire en sorte qu'elle et leur enfant aillent pour le mieux. Mais au moins aurait-elle Caitlín pour l'épauler et ne serait-elle pas seule. D'ailleurs il retrouva son amie dans la salle à manger, plongée dans le quotidien qu'on avait rapporté très tôt ce matin. Et d'après le froncement de ses sourcils, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être réjouissantes.

La guerre épaississait grandement leur journal de ses tristes articles et de nombreux avis de décès. Pourtant Abraxas était persuadé que bien des informations leur étaient dissimulées ou leur parvenaient déformées. Après tout, des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur la formation de ghettos et de camps de concentrations en Allemagne ou Pologne, ainsi que sur d'énormes massacres perpétués dans les pays de l'Est. Sans oublier les nombreux bombardements échangés entre l'Angleterre et l'Allemagne, qui avaient considérablement rapproché les combats de l'Irlande quelques mois plus tôt, la France qui collaborait avec l'ennemie, et dernièrement, un dangereux sous marin allemand qui avait été coulé au large de l'Islande. Ajoutés aux pressions que l'état subissait des deux camps pour contrer sa neutralité, il y avait de quoi inquiéter les irlandais cernés par les conflits ainsi qu'assombrir les nouvelles journalières.

- Bonjour Caitlín, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Comme à chaque nuit que je passe ici au manoir.

- Depuis quand es-tu revenue ?

- Cela fait trois jours maintenant. Je n'ai pas prévenue de mon arrivée, j'espère que tu m'en excuses, mais j'ai pensé que cela ne gênerait pas.

- Tu as bien fait. Tu es ici chez toi. Je te l'ai dit lorsque je t'ai proposé de venir ici à la mort de ta mère. Et puis j'attendais un peu ton retour.

- Tu t'y attendais ? S'étonna Caitlín.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à t'avouer mais j'ai appris ta séparation d'avec Elder il y a quelques temps déjà et je suis étonné que tu aies tant attendu avant de reprendre le chemin du manoir.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir je crois. Et puis j'ai eu l'impression qu'en revenant aussitôt ici, je donnerais l'image d'une petite fille se cachant dans les jambes de sa mère. Et n'y vois aucune insulte à ta virilité, c'est juste une façon de parler.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurais trouvé naturel ce retour parmi nous.

- Comment cela « après ce qu'il m'a fait » ? Que sais-tu exactement de ma situation ?

- Floyd est homme aimant pavaner sur ses conquêtes. Quand j'ai su qu'il courait le jupon d'un certain nombre de jeunes filles, sans expérience de préférence, alors qu'officiellement il te faisait la cour, j'ai cru que j'allais l'écorcher vif. Surtout qu'il s'en vantait ouvertement lors de certaines soirées d'affaires.

- Je suis ravie que tu ne l'aies pas fait, cela aurait ajouté un scandale à la situation et à mon palmarès, soupira Caitlín.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que je n'ai rien fait de direct. Mais sois certaine qu'une fois que j'aurais fini mon travail de fond, il va perdre énormément en crédibilité financière. Il aura tout intérêt à repartir chez lui aux Amériques pour se refaire une santé économique.

- Voilà une façon de faire à laquelle j'adhère particulièrement ! Et je te remercie d'avoir voulu me protéger tout en me laissant aller au bout de mes erreurs.

- Si j'étais venu t'en parler dès le début, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Et je te connais, tu aurais même été particulièrement virulente pour me dire de m'occuper de mes affaires. Alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai agi.

- J'aime ton côté manipulateur. Lui faire payer sans te mouiller officiellement, c'est si sournois !

- Crois-moi, dans le domaine financier, si tu as le moindre scrupule, tu ne fais pas long feu, répondit Abraxas avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de partager un copieux repas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler plus longtemps de cette affaire là. Même si Abraxas avait appris que Floyd lui avait pris sa virginité, ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder maintenant. Caitlín ne lui en parlerait sûrement jamais car c'était bien trop intime même pour eux deux. Et puis, elle semblait s'être remise de sa déconvenue alors autant ne pas rouvrir certaines plaies. Il orienta ensuite fièrement la conversation sur sa future paternité avant de lui demander de veiller sur Eíleen lorsqu'il serait en déplacement. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution que sa femme espérait mais il n'avait pas le choix. La situation économique mondiale ne lui permettait pas de relâcher son attention trop longtemps. Il fut grandement soulagé quand son amie lui en fit la promesse.

_Octobre 1941._

La journée était pluvieuse et triste. Abraxas était allé rejoindre son beau-père afin de vérifier quelques dossiers, laissant les deux femmes du manoir seules. Enfin, il y avait toujours les différents domestiques qui s'occupaient autant de la bâtisse que de ses habitants, mais ils ne participaient pas à la vie de leurs maîtres de maison plus que de nécessaire. Il était parti tôt le matin en espérant être revenu rapidement mais une nouvelle fois, il s'était laissé emporter par son occupation et l'après midi était déjà entamé qu'il était toujours à l'étude notariale. Au manoir, Caitlín était dans la bibliothèque en train de lire le roman qu'elle avait dégoté quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'Eíleen était en train de faire une sieste. La jeune femme avait relativement mal dormi la nuit passée car elle n'avait pas pu trouver de position confortable.

Son gros ventre tendu de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, la gênait considérablement que ce soit de jour comme de nuit. L'accouchement était prévu un peu moins de quinze jours plus tard mais elle rêvait d'enfin arriver à son terme. Elle avait de temps en temps de petites contractions bénignes sans conséquence mais qui la fatiguaient considérablement. D'ailleurs l'une d'elles se fit un peu plus forte et réussit à la réveiller en grimaçant. Elle n'avait pas dormi très longtemps et espérait se rendormir rapidement après avoir changé de position. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait une douleur un peu plus forte lui coupa la respiration de surprise. Elle glissa sa main sur son ventre comme pour se soulager, s'attirant un coup de la part du bébé. Et inévitablement une envie d'uriner. Elle se tortilla afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis s'appuya sur le chevet pour s'aider à se lever.

Avec un soupir et une main bien calée au creux de ses reins, elle se dirigea de sa lourde démarche vers les toilettes. Elle maugréa lorsqu'elle eut du mal à se relever et pesta contre son époux qui en plus d'être absent, avait réussi à la faire ressembler à une grosse baleine. Le retour dans la chambre fut tout aussi difficile et douloureux. Mais elle n'atteignit pas le lit car elle se retrouva pliée en deux par une contraction plus forte que les autres. La peur commença à s'insinuer en elle. Quand elle eut récupéré son souffle, elle sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses jambes et cela la poussa à reprendre son chemin rapidement mais en direction de la bibliothèque cette fois. Elle arriva en sueur à destination alors que les douleurs s'étaient rapprochées.

- Caitlín ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix urgente.

- Oui ? Que … Mon dieu Eíleen !

- J'ai perdu les eaux et les contractions se sont rapprochées ! Cait, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire et ça fait mal !

Caitlín bondit pour s'approcher d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant d'attraper son mouchoir pour lui essuyer larmes et sueur. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait demander à Owen de prévenir immédiatement le médecin avant de venir l'aider à retourner s'allonger. Puis elle quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque pour descendre les escaliers. Elle courait presque lorsqu'elle arriva dans les quartiers des domestiques. A cette heure de la journée, ils étaient pour la plupart dans leur salon, attenant à la cuisine, affairés autour de quelques occupations utiles ou distrayantes. En la voyant arriver, tous se levèrent avec respect en se demandant ce qu'elle leur voulait.

- Mademoiselle Caitlín, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de spéciale ? Demanda le majordome en s'approchant.

- Appelez le médecin, Owen, qu'il vienne sur l'heure. L'accouchement s'est déclenché. Lucas, pourriez-vous venir aider Eíleen à retourner dans sa chambre ? Elle est dans la bibliothèque.

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, j'y monte tout de suite, répondit le valet en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Caitlín demanda à leur femme de chambre de préparer du linge propre et une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi que de se tenir prête à répondre aux attentes du médecin. Puis elle se précipita jusqu'au bout de l'aile pour monter l'escalier du fond et arriver presque devant la porte de la chambre de Abraxas et Eíleen. Celle-ci, soutenue voire presque portée par Lucas, venait de la rejoindre. Elle fut rallongée et convenablement installée contre ses oreillers. Elle attrapa vivement la main de Caitlín alors qu'une nouvelle contraction s'amorçait. Ses doigts se serrèrent violemment et involontairement donnant ainsi à son ainée l'impression que ses os allaient tous éclater les uns après les autres sous la pression. Tout le corps d'Eíleen était contracté et tendu comme si la douleur provenait de partout à la fois. Même ses orteils étaient crispés à l'excès. Quand l'instant difficile s'estompa doucement, de nombreuses larmes glissaient déjà sur ses joues alors que ses yeux étaient emplis d'anxiété. Les femmes mettaient des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps mais les fantômes de la dernière Lady Malfoy et de ses quatre fausses couches flottaient plus intensément au dessus du manoir.

- Veuillez m'excuser, arriva Owen, le médecin sera là sous peu. Il était à son cabinet et a annulé ses derniers rendez-vous. J'ai également fait prévenir monsieur et madame Ó Brian. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à joindre monsieur. Maître Ó Brian m'a indiqué qu'ils s'étaient quittés depuis trente minutes et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où monsieur devait aller.

- Trente minutes ? S'il avait dû rentrer il serait largement arrivé, fit remarquer Caitlín contrariée.

- Je vais me charger de le chercher. J'ai plusieurs idées d'où il peut être allé. Je vous le ramène au plus vite.

- Merci Lucas. Owen je vous charge d'accueillir le médecin puis les parents d'Eíleen. Proposer de quoi se désaltérer à Neil et Fionola. Je reste ici pour la soutenir en attendant.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour obéir aux ordres donnés alors que la femme de chambre apportait tout ce qu'on lui avait réclamé. Caitlín lui demanda de lui rapporter une serviette humidifiée d'eau fraiche puis se concentra à nouveau sur la future maman. Elle lui rafraichit le front, les tempes et la nuque tout en lui murmurant du réconfort. Très rapidement, le praticien arriva et prit la situation en main. L'accouchement était bien entamé et pour une première naissance, il prévoyait déjà une issue rapide.

Abraxas fut le dernier à revenir au manoir. Lucas avait eu un peu de mal à le retrouver mais dès qu'il lui avait annoncé ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme avait sauté dans la voiture laissant en plan ses affaires. Il avait reçu une vive remarque de sa belle-mère qui lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de sa fille dès le début mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il entra en trombe. Caitlín était assise contre le haut du lit, Eíleen installée dans ses bras et appuyée contre elle. La plus jeune serrait dans ses poings les mains de son amie alors que le médecin, installé entre ses jambes écartées et repliées, lui demandait de pousser.

Le bientôt père de famille s'approcha de sa femme pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lança un regard débordant de reconnaissance à sa meilleure amie avant d'attraper une serviette humide pour nettoyer la sueur du visage de la maman. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir raté le début de cet évènement et surtout de ne pas avoir été là tout court. C'était à lui que revenait la charge de soutenir sa femme dans cette difficile épreuve et sans Caitlín, elle l'aurait affrontée seule. Mais il ne se flagella pas longtemps de plus car déjà le médecin annonçait qu'il voyait la tête du bébé. Des larmes d'émotion emplirent les yeux du jeune homme. Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement. Eíleen dut pousser longuement et le médecin plongea complètement entre ses jambes afin de guider le petit être. Puis alors que les cris et gémissements de la maman résonnaient encore dans la chambre, un fort vagissement se fit entendre au plaisir de tout le monde. Le cordon coupé, le bébé fut lavé et enveloppé dans un linge propre par la femme de chambre pendant que Caitlín et le médecin s'occupaient d'Eíleen.

Puis le petit garçon finit son entrée dans le monde en étant déposé sur la poitrine de sa mère qui éclata en sanglots de bonheur. Abraxas embrassa son amour sur le front avec dévotion avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le crâne de son fils. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes tant l'émotion de l'instant était forte. Caitlín les regarda avec un fort pincement au cœur. Elle aurait dû être dans ce lit, avec son enfant sur elle. Et toute la joie des jeunes parents ne faisait que rajouter à son déchirement. Décidant de ne pas se laisser aller, elle pressa tout le monde à sortir à sa suite afin de laisser la famille profiter tranquillement du moment. Elle retrouva les Ó Brian ainsi qu'Owen et Lucas dans le salon privé de l'aile nord où le médecin leur annonça l'arrivée du futur héritier Malfoy et ses larmes se mélangèrent aux leurs dans la plus stricte inconscience de chacun.

Le majordome, tout à son joyeux trouble, offrit quelques rafraichissements afin de fêter cette naissance et avec Lucas, il fut prié de trinquer également. Pourtant le médecin s'éclipsa quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier que tout allait bien et pour faire ses premières recommandations au jeune couple. Eíleen, épuisée, s'endormit rapidement laissant son bébé aux soins d'Abraxas. Celui-ci se sentit pataud lorsqu'il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Puis il l'emmena faire la connaissance des autres membres de sa famille. Tout le monde tomba immédiatement sous le charme de ce beau bébé joufflu et minuscule et il fut largement félicité pour la beauté qu'il avait créée.

_Janvier 1942_.

Eíleen somnolait en se berçant dans la chaise à bascule. La matinée était bien entamée mais ses nuits étaient si courtes depuis deux mois et demi qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de se reposer dès que son fils le lui permettait. Avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle baissa son regard sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait encore contre son sein. C'était son petit trésor. De sa main libre, elle caressa doucement son petit nez et ses pommettes potelées. Cela sembla le déranger car il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, très certainement pour crier son mécontentement, quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore le mamelon nourricier. Aussitôt il referma ses lèvres dessus pour téter avidement.

La maman ne put que sourire un peu plus. Son fils avait pour habitude de faire trainer ses repas au point de s'endormir en cours de route. Elle referma un peu son châle autour d'eux lorsqu'un frisson commença à lui donner la chair de poule. Même si le poêle était allumé, il ne faisait pas assez bon pour rester trop longtemps la poitrine à l'air. Un coup tapé contre la porte lui fit relever la tête et elle autorisa l'entrée après avoir décemment positionner son vêtement pour cacher son sein. La tête de Caitlín passa dans l'entrebâillement avant de pousser le battant de la nurserie pour la rejoindre.

- Je venais vérifier que tout allait bien et pour savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

- Je ne serais pas contre une infusion bien chaude, mais à part cela je n'ai besoin de rien. Enfin j'aimerais que pour une fois Corey finisse rapidement sa tétée pour que je puisse me rhabiller mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore décidé s'il voulait manger ou dormir.

- Il a encore le temps. Par contre à la prochaine, il faudra qu'il se décide. Je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous avec ta mère pour l'accompagner enlever son plâtre.

- Je peux peut-être lui envoyer juste la voiture. Je ne suis guère rassurée de devoir partir et laisser Corey loin de moi.

- Ecoute, je serais là pour veiller sur lui et vous ne serez pas absentes bien longtemps. Tu sais qu'avec ton père à Dublin, ta mère ne peut pas se déplacer facilement toute seule. C'est pour cela qu'Abraxas a partagé leur voiture afin que tu gardes la notre pour son rendez-vous. Il faut en profiter, d'après lui, il sera bientôt interdit aux particuliers de se ravitailler en essence. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion de la voir, Eíleen. Même si nous pourrons nous servir de la voiture attelée et des chevaux, ce ne sera pas du tout la même chose.

- Je sais. Je suis une idiote égoïste.

- Non, tu es une maman complètement sous le charme de ton fils. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu partiras juste après la tétée et je m'occuperais du reste. Tu seras revenue pour le repas suivant du petit glouton. D'ailleurs je crois que cette fois, il n'a plus faim.

- Heureusement que tu es là Cait, soupira Eíleen en faisant faire son rot au bébé. Sinon j'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi et avec le climat que nous avons aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas été rassurée de lui faire faire sa première sortie hors du manoir.

- Donne-le-moi, je vais le préparer et le coucher, il s'endort déjà. Va te rafraichir un peu et te reposer. Owen ne sonnera pas le déjeuner avant une heure.

La plus âgée attrapa Corey en douceur avant de se diriger vers la table à langer. Pendant ce temps, Eíleen les regarda avec attention avant de soupirer et de quitter la petite chambre. Depuis l'accouchement, elle le quittait rarement car elle avait réellement du mal à se séparer de lui. Même lorsqu'Abraxas était là, il lui arrivait de découcher pour rester avec le bébé. Mais Caitlín avait raison, elle avait quelques responsabilités qui lui incombaient et elle se devait de les respecter. Aussi elle alla rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de partir s'allonger sur son lit. Quand elle se sentit cotonneuse, elle réalisa qu'effectivement un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Eíleen venait de quitter le manoir pour se rendre chez ses parents, Caitlín était dans la nurserie. Corey ne dormait pas encore et jouait à mordiller son poing tout en gazouillant joyeusement. Quelques bulles de salive s'échappaient du coin de sa bouche avant de dégouliner en trainées collantes jusqu'à son oreille. La jeune femme grimaça en le regardant faire. Elle n'avait rien contre les enfants, mais elle devait avouer que celui-ci avait le don de l'agacer. Et pourtant, il ne faisait pas encore grand-chose. Mais il était l'enfant d'Eíleen avant d'être celui d'Abraxas et c'était suffisant pour fausser son jugement.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, elle se secoua. La mère serait absente un certain temps mais pas tant que cela, aussi elle devait faire vite. Elle attrapa Corey dans ses bras s'attirant une flopée de nouveaux gazouillis et d'expulsion de salive. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le panneau secret dont elle actionna le mécanisme. Katherine avait réussi à la persuader de leur monter le bébé pour faire connaissance. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement le gosse mais devoir l'emmener auprès d'un assassin ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais sa mère avait insisté et étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir aussi souvent qu'avant, elle avait cédé à ce plaisir.

- Maman, nous voici.

- Ah ma chérie approche ! Il a l'air bien éveillé. Ses yeux sont étranges, je n'arrive pas à voir la couleur.

- Quelque chose entre le bleu et le gris. A croire qu'il a pris un peu de ses deux parents.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que les yeux d'Abraxas ont une teinte de gris selon la lumière. C'est un beau bébé. Pas aussi beau que ce qu'il aurait été si tu avais été la mère, mais au moins il ne fera pas honte à la famille Malfoy. Lysandre, tu veux le voir ?

- Non ! S'écria Caitlín. Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de lui. Il pourrait le pervertir de sa présence.

- Si tu n'as pas déjà réussi à le faire, alors je doute d'y arriver en quelques instants volés, grogna l'homme en la regardant méchamment.

Caitlín allait répliquer vertement quand Katherine lui enleva l'enfant des mains pour s'approcher de son prisonnier. Lysandre était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Son état physique était maintenant lamentable. Il ne se levait que pour se soulager au seau d'aisance. Même pour se débarbouiller, il demandait toujours à sa compagne d'isolement de lui apporter la bassine en émail. Il y avait également longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se raser et sa barbe blonde était digne des plus grands ermites du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur mais que son corps refusait la grâce de le laisser partir. Pourtant, d'avoir vu son petit fils lui avait rendu un souffle de vie. Ses mains étaient moites, son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait presque peur de le voir sortir de sa poitrine pour tomber sur le sol.

- Ton petit fils, Lysandre, profites-en, je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses le revoir avant quelques mois. Sa mère est la pire sangsue qu'il puisse exister avec lui.

Mais Lysandre se moquait bien de ce que Katy pouvait lui dire. Là tout de suite, avec le petit Corey dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son petit fils. Le fils de son fils. Dieu qu'il était fier et ému de pouvoir le porter quelques instants. Il savait déjà que pendant quelques jours, voire semaines, il s'endormirait avec le sourire car il lui suffirait de penser au bébé en se couchant. Abraxas avait bien travaillé avec cette petite merveille.

- Bon allez, ça suffit, siffla Caitlín. Je le redescends pour la sieste. Maman, tes vivres sont dans mon ancienne chambre. Je te les ai préparées en douce ce matin. Tu peux profiter de l'absence d'Eíleen pour les monter.

- Peut-être que tu peux aller l'aider, proposa Lysandre d'une voix étranglée d'émotions. Pendant ce temps là je garde Corey.

- Je ne cro …

- Très bonne idée mon amour ! Viens ma chérie, ainsi nous irons plus vite et je risquerais moins de me faire voir.

Caitlín fusilla Lysandre du regard avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête raide. Et alors que les deux femmes descendaient, il se laissa un instant aller. Il leva le bébé jusqu'à lui pour lui embrasser le front alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Puis il le regarda avec attention. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux mais vu la pâleur de ceux-ci, il était évident qu'il serait aussi blond que sa mère. Pour le reste, il était le portrait craché de son père. Lysandre avait l'impression d'être revenu plus de vingt ans en arrière quand c'était Abraxas qu'il tenait ainsi dans ses bras. Il sourit en voyant le petit s'endormir dans ses bras, sa petite main agrippée sur sa barbe. Oui, un rayon de soleil venait d'entrer dans son sombre tunnel.

_Mars 1942._

En ce début de mois, peu de choses avaient changé. Abraxas était souvent absent, Eíleen ne se séparait jamais de son fils et Caitlín faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin entre les deux tout en aidant sa mère à se ravitailler. En effet, l'accès de la chambre secrète étant dans la nurserie, ce n'était pas évident pour elle de s'échapper discrètement. Même la nuit elle sortait peu. Car même si Katherine ne faisait pas de bruit et donc ne réveillait pas le bébé, la jeune maman passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Corey pour qu'elle se risque à descendre sans le signal de Caitlín. Ce qui commençait un peu à agacer celle-ci. Il n'y aurait eu que sa mère, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, mais devoir se lever au milieu de la nuit pour s'occuper de vider le seau de Lysandre pendant que sa mère allait vite chercher les vivres dont elle avait besoin, ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Et encore, même là c'était difficile, car il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Katy sorte lorsque sa fille lui indiquait que la voie était libre, et qu'elle ne puisse revenir car Eíleen avait finalement décidé de dormir avec son fils. Dans ces cas là, elle était obligée de retourner dans le passage souterrain pour finir sa nuit. Ensuite, elle pouvait remonter dans la chambre secrète lorsque le repas avait sonné car elle savait que Caitlín se débrouillait toujours pour inciter la mère poule à descendre vivre en société plutôt que de s'isoler dans la chambre de Corey. Même Katherine avouait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu une telle situation. Elle pestait d'ailleurs après Abraxas et ses absences répétées qui incitaient sa femme à se replier autour de son bébé. S'il avait été plus présent, alors elle n'aurait pas été si protectrice et tout aurait été plus facile.

Pourtant, pour l'instant Caitlín pensait à tout autre chose. Elle avait laissé Eíleen au manoir avant de partir se promener dans la montagne. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Depuis deux jours, son meilleur ami et amour secret avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Enfin pas réellement des vacances mais de repos. Il avait réglé beaucoup de ses affaires de façon à jouer la sécurité mais il avait décréter qu'il allait tomber malade s'il ne levait pas un peu le pied. Il avait espéré passer un peu de temps avec sa famille mais après une journée à rester dans la chambre de Corey, il avait vite eu besoin de faire quelques activités normales. Aussi ce jour là, il avait décidé de l'accompagner dans une promenade à cheval. Le temps n'était pas fantastique, il était même assez nuageux, mais la pluie ne semblait pas prête à faire son apparition. C'était donc une bonne journée pour profiter de la nature.

- Cait ?

- Hum ?

- J'étais en train de me dire qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée de faire quelques aménagements dans l'annexe de la chambre de Corey. Faire une fenêtre, enlever le lambris qui assombrit la pièce et faire un coin sanitaire avec une bassine adaptée à la taille de Corey. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra brutalement alors que son visage pâlissait légèrement. Si des travaux étaient effectués dans cette pièce, sa mère serait certes bloquée dans la chambre secrète, mais le plus grave serait la découverte de cette cachette. Car retirer le lambris, mettrait l'escalier secret à la vue des ouvriers. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si cela devait arriver. Car si elle savait que Lysandre était un assassin, tous les autres l'encenseraient pour avoir survécu à cette détention alors que Katherine subirait de graves accusations pour avoir voulu venger son époux toute seule. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut à cette pensée. La mort plutôt que cela arrive un jour.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu perturberais Corey car il faudrait l'envoyer dans une autre chambre en attendant que les travaux soient finis. Et puis tiens-tu tant que cela à ce qu'Eíleen s'enterre définitivement dans cet endroit ? Je te rappelle que le médecin t'a signalé que ce n'était pas très sain qu'elle s'enferme ainsi et qu'il faut l'inciter à se changer les idées. Elle ne sort de la chambre de votre fils que pour se laver ou le laver, ainsi que pour les repas. Si tu lui mets de quoi effectuer sa toilette dans la chambre, tu ne la reverras plus. Sans compter que je ne crois pas que dépenser de l'argent pour des travaux aussi futiles en cette période soit réellement judicieux.

- Tu as sûrement. J'ai pensé à cela pour que ce soit plus simple pour s'occuper de Corey car notre salle de bain n'est pas très adaptée pour un bébé et je trouve que les annexes sont bien trop grandes par rapport à la place dont un bébé peut avoir besoin pour ses affaires. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient mes ancêtres en les faisant de cette taille. Et enfin, cela donnerait l'impression de ne plus être en état de crise.

- Oui mais sois honnête, tu as licencié un certain nombre de tes domestiques ces derniers mois. Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait mal vu d'accomplir ce genre d'aménagements maintenant ? Pour la taille des annexes, je ne sais pas mais l'avantage a été de stocker la plupart des vêtements des différents bébés de la famille. Et avec les restrictions qui s'étendent maintenant à l'univers du textile, c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir s'en resservir. Quant à Corey, c'est une période qui ne durera pas longtemps. Il va vite grandir, plus vite que tu ne le crois. Alors cela ne vaut pas la peine d'entreprendre de tels travaux qui ne feront qu'envenimer la situation.

- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ni pour la réputation de la famille comme pour Eíleen. A force de faire des plans financiers et économiques, je crois que je commence à perdre de vue l'essentiel. Et bon dieu, je fais vraiment tout de travers avec Eíleen depuis le début. Comment puis-je réparer mes erreurs maintenant et récupérer ma femme ? Soupira Abraxas d'un air malheureux.

- Dès que ton fils fera ses nuits, ce sera plus simple. Dans l'immédiat, je pense que tu n'attireras que sa colère si tu veux la séparer de son bébé. Quoi que le médecin en dise, il lui faut du temps pour se faire à cette nouvelle vie. C'est beaucoup de changements pour elle.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. J'en ai parlé avec Lucas et il m'a certifié que ma mère n'a jamais eu un comportement aussi surprotecteur avec moi. Il est aussi inquiet que nous par la situation.

- Ta mère n'était pas Eíleen. De plus, aussi occupé que l'était ton père, il était bien plus présent que toi. Tu as beaucoup plus d'affaires à traiter et tu ne peux pas être sur place aussi souvent que lui.

- Et ma mère n'a jamais eu de modèle maternel sur elle car ma grand-mère est morte en couche. Les circonstances sont donc totalement différentes. Mais en attendant, Fionola est en colère contre moi depuis bien longtemps et j'espère que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre bientôt car c'est une plaie de l'avoir sur le dos dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

- Rentrer dans l'ordre ? Mais Abraxas, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Tu as un petit bout d'homme qui sera là tous les jours pour te prouver que tout a changé.

- Je sais, sourit-il, et je ne parlais pas de ce côté-là. Mais juste avec Eíleen. Elle a refermé son monde sur elle et Corey ne laissant que peu de personnes y entrer. Pour le reste, je suis d'ailleurs bien satisfait que tout ait changé !

- Je n'en doute pas, rigola doucement Caitlín. Et si on faisait la course. Je suis certaine que je vais te battre cette fois. Contrairement à toi, j'ai largement eu le temps de m'entrainer durant tes longues absences !

- Ne rêvez pas trop, très chère, je suis presque né sur un cheval, tu n'es pas prête à me battre aussi facilement !

Et sur quelques autres piques, tous deux lancèrent leur monture au galop. La course dura un certain temps, surtout qu'ils traversèrent la vallée avant de remonter sur la montagne de l'autre côté. Quand si décidèrent de laisser les chevaux se reposer un peu, ils riaient à en perdre le souffle. Abraxas était heureux de la distraction qu'il avait obtenue. Cela lui avait fait du bien et il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé l'inconscience qu'il avait perdue bien des années plus tôt. Avec un grand sourire pour son amie, il lui proposa de continuer un peu avant de rentrer. Ce qu'elle accepta rapidement.

L'après midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour les deux amis avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à rentrer au manoir. Abraxas redescendit brutalement sur terre lorsqu'Owen lui indiqua qu'Eíleen n'était pas sortie de la nurserie de toute l'après midi. Soupirant avec lassitude, il demanda à Caitlín si cela la dérangeait de prendre soin de Corey jusqu'au repas afin qu'il l'entraine à l'extérieur. Si intérieurement elle se répugnait à s'acquitter de cette tâche, elle accepta pourtant avec un enthousiasme parfaitement feint. Elle aurait préféré prolonger ce moment de tête à tête par quelques parties de dames, ou peut-être même d'échec. Mais elle devait s'en accommoder. Après tout, la femme de son ami avait peut-être mis au monde son héritier, mais elle était en train de saboter son propre couple toute seule. Elle aurait été stupide de ne pas profiter de cette aubaine. Aussi rester disponible pour Abraxas était sa priorité.

Evidement, la jeune maman bougonna, râla et affirma son manque d'envie de s'éloigner de son bébé. Mais elle finit par céder à l'empressement de son mari. Oh, il ne l'avait pas emmenée loin, car il savait que ce n'était pas une solution envisageable. Mais un tour dans le parc autour du manoir était déjà un bon point de départ. Et finalement, elle apprécia la balade et renoua légèrement avec le jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement de temps en temps tout en déambulant main dans la main sous les regards attentifs d'Owen et de Lucas. Ils étaient un peu soulagés de les voir se retrouver car avec la guerre qui sévissait toujours tout autour de l'Irlande, un peu de bonheur n'était pas à rejeter.

Caitlín ne s'attarda pas à les regarder roucouler. La situation lui était pour l'instant satisfaisante sans qu'ils ne se retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle espérait grandement qu'Eíleen continue à s'isoler et que son retour de couche ne lui permette pas de soulager physiquement Abraxas avant encore de longues semaines. Quand il se serait lassé d'attendre après sa femme, alors elle pourrait faire sa place auprès de son amour. Il lui fallait juste être patiente et très attentive à toutes les attentions qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. En attendant, elle allait proposer à sa mère de vider le seau d'aisance ainsi que de refaire le plein d'eau fraiche. Il fallait mettre tous les moments d'absence d'Eíleen à profit pour aider à la vie de Katherine et de Lysandre.

Enfin, elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de celui-ci mais sa mère était bien trop importante pour qu'elle la néglige. Caitlín commença à gagner l'annexe quand Corey se mit à pleurer vivement. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle fit demi-tour pour s'approcher de lui. Elle observa un instant le visage potelé trempé de larmes et rougie par ses cris. Puis elle l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement. Eíleen le pourrissait. Elle était toujours après lui et maintenant il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir une présence en permanence avec lui. Elle se dit qu'il serait très certainement un agaçant capricieux d'ici quelques mois et bien pire dans quelques années. Caitlín vérifia sa couche et se rendit compte qu'il était mouillé. Elle prit le temps de le changer convenablement et de lui nettoyer un peu le visage avant de lui enfiler un vêtement propre et de le recoucher dans son petit lit. L'enfant s'était mis à gazouiller et il semblait passionné par un trésor visible que de ses yeux d'enfants.

Le délaissant à son joyeux amusement, la jeune femme reprit le chemin vers l'annexe. Elle avait perdu du temps avec tout ça et il était faudrait être bien plus rapide pour tout régler. Elle activa le mécanisme secret et bascula le panneau avec délicatesse tout en regardant rapidement dans la chambre comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours seule. Puis elle fit un pas pour passer dans le passage quand elle se figea. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'un cri remontait doucement le long de sa gorge. Elle le retint de justesse en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Mais elle ne put contenir la violente émotion qui l'envahit à ce moment là en la faisant frissonner de terreur. Car ses yeux venaient de tomber dans ceux, grands ouverts et sans vie, de Katherine.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Un nouveau membre de la famille est né alors qu'un autre est mort … avouez que vous avez tous cru que c'était Lucius qui pointait son nez ? Et non, je vous avez promis des surprises et cela en fait partie. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Lucius arrivera bientôt. Quant à la mort de Katherine … non je ne dis rien et je vous laisserais découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui …**

**Et oui car aujourd'hui j'ai d'autre projet pour vous. Allez, je sais que vous l'attendiez, aussi on revient faire un tour du côté de Draco et Scorpius. Découvertes, révélations et mystères… encore une fois, bonne lecture à tous !**

**A mercredi prochain pour en savoir plus sur la mort de Katherine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_Juin 2011._

Draco soupira de lassitude alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière le notaire. Leur réunion avait duré quasiment deux heures et cela avait été des plus éprouvants pour lui. Lui qui s'était toujours débrouillé pour s'éloigner de tout ce que sa famille représentait, avait dû se plonger dans les différents placements et acquisitions, récentes ou non, ainsi que dans le relevé de tous les biens en sa possession. Il savait qu'il avait hérité d'un bon patrimoine, mais là, il venait d'en prendre l'entière mesure. Maître Ó Meadhra lui avait laissé l'intégralité des dossiers afin qu'il puisse prendre le temps de bien les étudier à son rythme. Avec amertume, il se dit qu'il en aurait pour des semaines et qu'il devrait revenir ici plus tard pour régler ça définitivement. Il détestait réellement tout cela. Il ne savait pas ce que son père désirait de lui en l'entrainant sur la piste du passé de leur famille, mais alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une journée, sa petite vie tranquille lui manquait terriblement.

Il s'appuya le dos contre la porte et laissa son esprit voguer à son aise. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps car inévitablement il se focalisait sur la fameuse chambre secrète dont l'ancêtre Pádraig parlait dans son journal. Il avisa sa montre et grimaça en remarquant que l'heure du souper était presque arrivée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si tard, mais en fin de compte ce n'était pas étonnant. Le notaire était passé en début d'après midi mais à ce moment là, il était avec Scorpius dans la cave et il n'avait rien entendu. Quand il était revenu un peu plus tard, l'après midi était déjà bien entamé puis ils s'étaient plongés dans les finances familiales. D'ailleurs son fils était passée en coup de vent après avoir pris sa douche pour le prévenir qu'il retournait à l'assaut de l'immense bibliothèque et depuis il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas réussir à le perdre dans ce manoir sordide.

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Il n'était pas très motivé pour mettre les petits plats dans les grands, mais il devait faire un minimum pour remplir un jeune estomac. Pourtant, alors qu'il sortait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il n'arrivait pas à oublier les flashs que son esprit lui avait envoyés avant l'arrivée du notaire. C'était tellement obsédant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis du sucre dans l'eau des pâtes qu'il comptait faire. Vidant sa casserole dans l'évier, il s'appuya lourdement contre le plan de travail pour tenter de se reprendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aussi il décida que Scorpius saurait bien assez tôt lui faire remarquer qu'il avait faim et qu'il valait mieux dans l'immédiat, qu'il aille au fond des choses.

Il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, remonta l'aile jusqu'au hall puis monta d'un étage. Sans surprise, il constata que la porte de la bibliothèque était entrouverte, indiquant que son fils était toujours à l'intérieur. Visiblement le garçon était une nouvelle fois plongé dans un livre passionnant et s'était coupé du monde. Mais cela l'arrangeait car il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de penser à ses souvenirs revenus. Alors il n'était pas question de supporter une conversation soutenue avec un petit démon émerveillé du monde qu'il découvrait. Il reprit son chemin d'un pas motivé dans l'aile nord avant de stopper rapidement au début du couloir. L'aile de tous les secrets …

Il reprit son avancée à une allure un peu plus hésitante mais tout de même décidé à apprendre la vérité. Pourtant il s'arrêta de nouveau, cette fois au milieu de l'aile. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de grimacer. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne se rappelait plus. Son souvenir était trop ancien pour être assez détaillé. Avec un nouveau soupir, il ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il écouta le silence. Il le connaissait si bien pour l'avoir pratiqué toute son enfance et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi angoissant que maintenant. Des images se bousculaient. Des sons, des couleurs et des sensations. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous une telle recrudescence de ses souvenirs.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur celui qui lui était indispensable pour retrouver la salle secrète. Avec dépit, il rouvrit les yeux et décida qu'en visitant toutes les pièces, il arriverait bien à trouver celle qu'il désirait. Il avança jusqu'à la tour du fond et ouvrit la petite porte isolée au bout du couloir. C'était une buanderie. Elle devait faire à peu près la même taille que celle qui servait à côté de sa propre chambre. L'aménagement était également semblable et rien ne lui titilla les méninges. Il referma la pièce et tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'en face mais en vain. Elle était fermée à clé. Aussi il revint sur ses pas, préférant chercher ailleurs avant de revenir s'en occuper si jamais il ne trouvait rien. Il se retrouva devant deux portes se faisant face. S'il se souvenait bien de la configuration de l'aile de ses parents, ce devait être la suite principale et la nurserie.

N'ayant aucune idée précise, Draco entra dans ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre. Celle de l'héritier. Une seule fois il avait osé braver l'interdiction de son père pour aller voir à quoi ressemblait ce lieu qui lui était refusé. Il avait alors sept ans et il se rappelait encore de la fessée qu'il avait récoltée. Il n'avait pu s'asseoir de toute la soirée sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut l'une des plus violentes punitions qu'il avait subies et cela lui avait suffi pour ne plus jamais tenter de mettre les pieds dans cette satanée aile nord. Cette fois, quand il poussa la porte, ce ne fut ni avec l'enthousiasme du jeune aventurier, ni avec la crainte de la sanction mais plutôt avec l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La pièce était grande. Draco se fit la remarque que son salon ainsi que sa cuisine pourraient largement tenir dans cette chambre. Il y avait un grand lit, des fauteuils, une table basse, une coiffeuse, deux grandes armoires, deux commodes, une grande cheminée dans laquelle un poêle avait été installé, comme dans beaucoup d'autres pièces. Pour plus de commodités car c'était plus facile à entretenir qu'une cheminée. Les meubles étaient protégés sous des draps poussiéreux, comme partout dans cette maison. Il observa un instant les tableaux, dont un représentait le manoir, avant de se détourner pour continuer son inspection. Il passa dans la salle de bains qu'il étudia également attentivement. Il retrouva la porte verrouillée et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de la défoncer vu qu'il savait maintenant ce qu'elle cachait. Mais là non plus, aucun souvenir ne remonta à la surface.

Prenant une inspiration qu'il voulait motivante, le père de Scorpius traversa le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre d'enfant. Celle-ci remua quelque chose en lui. C'était la même chambre qu'il avait eu étant petit avant d'être exilé au deuxième étage. La tapisserie était plus ancienne et défraichi. La couleur était différente. Mais ce n'était que du détail. Dans l'ensemble, il venait de retrouver la chambre qu'il avait quitté à ses cinq ans. C'était étonnant de voir que les Malfoy avaient scindé leur manoir en deux parties quasi identiques pour abriter indépendamment, deux générations différentes en même temps, alors que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des générations. Une étrangeté de plus au palmarès de cette maison. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder dans ces souvenirs là, car il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur qui y était associée.

Il allait ressortir quand il avisa la porte de l'annexe. Il allait passer son chemin mais il se dit qu'il devait tout regarder sinon il devrait revenir sur ses pas si jamais il ne trouvait rien ailleurs. Aussi il avança le long du petit lit à barreaux dont la peinture était considérablement écaillée pour visiter le dressing privé des enfants ayant utilisé cette chambre. Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied dedans qu'il se figea brusquement. Le lambrissage était identique à celui de l'annexe de l'aile sud ainsi que l'agencement. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Il avait impression que cette pièce était plus petite que celle de la nurserie qui avait été la sienne. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait que depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il avait grandi, modifiant son point de vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait alors que son cœur s'était emballé comme pour lui faire passer un message.

Mais quel message ? L'entrée de la chambre secrète était-elle ici ? Quelque part derrière le lambris ou dans une trappe au plafond ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le point sur les images qui bataillaient ferme dans son esprit. C'était encore plus virulent maintenant qu'il était là. L'escalier en pierre lui revint en mémoire pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Donc pas d'escalier escamotable descendant du plafond. Un panneau secret devait être caché ici comme c'était déjà le cas dans les caves. Les paupières toujours baissées, il avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, les bras tendus devant lui pour éviter les obstacles. Il se laissa guider par son inconscient. Si lui ne se rappelait plus des détails, il était convaincu que son cerveau pourrait le faire.

Ses pieds le firent tourner sur la droite et un instant plus tard ses mains cognaient contre le mur. Draco rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il regarda un long moment devant lui avant de se mettre à chercher fébrilement un mécanisme. Comme dans une bulle, il vit ses doigts glisser dans tous les espaces pour trouver le ressort, puis après l'avoir poussé, le panneau bascula avec un léger grincement. _Tatie! Vite ! J'veux du gâteau !_ Cette fois son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher brusquement. _Attention Dray, ne cours pas dans l'escalier ou tu pourrais te faire mal_. Il était au pied de l'escalier en pierre de ses souvenirs.

Pris d'un léger vertige et anxieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir, Draco dut s'asseoir sur la première marche pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était trop d'un coup, c'était comme si les vannes de son esprit s'étaient violemment ouvertes sous le coup de la découverte et c'était maintenant bien plus que de vagues flashs qui s'assaillaient. Des souvenirs entiers remontaient du fin fond de sa mémoire. Comment avait-il occulté cette partie de son passé ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour en arriver à un tel résultat ? Peut-être avait-il vu des choses qui l'avaient traumatisé. _La mort sera bien trop douce pour toi_. Il frissonna en entendant la voix de son père résonner froidement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Draco n'était plus certain de vouloir en savoir plus sur son passé mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer sans être hanté à jamais par ces images et ces voix.

Après avoir pris le temps de faire quelques exercices de respiration afin d'éviter d'hyper ventiler, le dernier héritier mâle de la famille Malfoy, se leva et monta doucement les marches en pierre. Il grimaça de dégoût en ouvrant les doubles rideaux mangés aux mites et sales qui obstruaient en partie le passage. Il fit très attention dans son ascension car la poussière accumulée tout au long des années rendaient le sol glissant. Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta et se détourna du mur contre lequel il était arrivé pour observer ce qui l'entourait. La salle était plus petite que la plupart des autres pièces du manoir mais elle était tout de même relativement spacieuse pour une cachette. En face de lui, presque complètement sur le bord gauche du mur, une unique fenêtre, la fameuse fenêtre remarquée par Scorpius, laissait passer une lumière décroissante.

En fronçant les sourcils, Draco regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était si tard. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et l'heure du souper était maintenant passée. Pourtant, même avec les portes ouvertes, il n'avait pas entendu son fils l'appeler donc il supposait que lui non plus, n'était pas pressé de se nourrir. Sur cette pensée, l'adulte hésita. Continuer son exploration ou la reporter à plus tard. Mais sa décision n'en fut pas vraiment une car il savait déjà que son cœur voulait en savoir plus. Alors il reprit son observation. Juste à côté de la fenêtre, une grande armoire n'ayant plus d'âge contenait très certainement encore de vieux vêtements alors qu'une grande bassine en fer était posée sur le dessus. D'après ce qu'il en savait, à une certaine époque, cela servait de baignoire de fortune dans bon nombre de fermes. Devant lui, contre le mur de droite, un vieux lit en fer dont le matelas était sale de poussière et visiblement déglingué le fit plisser du nez.

L'accumulation de poussière et l'odeur de renfermé attrapèrent rapidement Draco à la gorge. Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand et prit une forte inspiration d'air frais. Il en tira une grande satisfaction qui lui éclaircit un peu les pensées. _Ne t'approche pas de cette fenêtre, petit chenapan ! On pourrait te voir._ Il grimaça une nouvelle fois en heurtant, sans le vouloir, le vieux rideau en velours élimé et puant qui était ouvert en grand. Cela dégagea un important nuage de particules diverses et particulièrement répugnantes. Ce tissu épais avait certainement dû être longuement utilisé pour cacher la présence de lumière lorsque la nuit tombait. Les fins rideaux accrochés au montant suffisaient pour masquer toute présence la journée mais ils étaient totalement inutiles quand l'obscurité se faisait à extérieur.

Restant accoudé contre la fenêtre, il laissa son regard glisser sur le reste de la pièce. En face de lui, sur le mur au dessus de l'escalier, il avisa des étagères croulant sous de vieux livres et autres objets qui avaient dû servir à un moment ou l'autre. Il y trouverait bien sûrement des informations intéressantes au milieu quand il déciderait de s'y pencher. Mais pour l'instant, il continua son inspection en tournant la tête vers la gauche. Un grand paravent délavé et moisi par endroits était positionné entre l'armoire et le lit. Et d'après ce qu'il en voyait, il y avait derrière, un seau muni d'un couvercle et d'un petit meuble où une vieille bassine en émail abimé et un broc en fer étaient abandonnés.

Draco quitta la fenêtre puis passa devant la cheminée, ne jetant qu'un regard au foyer équipé pour y faire de la cuisine. Il arriva devant le meuble intriguant installé juste à côté. Il était fermé d'une clé pendue en hauteur et rien ne dépasser pour indiquer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. D'un geste sûr malgré son anxiété bien présente, il l'ouvrit. Il y trouva des casseroles, marmites, couverts et même de vieilles conserves périmées depuis très longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à part que cela rendait plus réel le fait que quelqu'un avait vécu là un certain temps. Au milieu de la pièce, se tenaient une table et quatre chaises. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant en soit. Par contre, il fut surpris d'y voir une feuille de papier remuant dans le courant d'air formé par la fenêtre ouverte et le passage vers l'étage en dessous.

Avec une brève hésitation, Draco s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était exactement car elle semblait dénoter dans ce cadre laissé à l'abandon. Pourtant elle était là depuis bien longtemps elle aussi car elle était tachée de poussière. Mais plus que tout, la signature lui prouvait son ancienneté. Lucius Malfoy. Une nouvelle lettre de son père. Elle était donc là depuis au moins dix années … Il souffla dessus pour finir d'y enlever la saleté et plissa son nez en manquant d'éternuer. Cette chambre était tout bonnement une salle de torture pour quelqu'un comme lui qui aimait un minimum de propreté. D'une main tremblante, il rapprocha la feuille de ses yeux, car l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus grande, et commença sa lecture.

_Mon Draco, _

_Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que tu as réussi à retrouver le passage te menant ici. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu y parviendrais car tu as toujours été très intelligent. Mais je doute de ma capacité à t'entrainer sur ce douloureux chemin dans le passé. Même si je sais que mon autre lettre est bien trop vague pour contenter ton esprit vif, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit suffisant pour t'attirer ici. Mais je ne le saurais jamais et je ne peux qu'espérer que ce sera le cas._

_Cet endroit est un des plus anciens secrets du manoir et ce qu'il s'y est passé est aussi étonnant qu'effrayant. Tu dois sûrement te dire que je fais décidément beaucoup de mystères mais encore une fois, je vais te laisser trouver ce que tu es venu chercher. Pas par jeu, mais parce que je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Sache qu'il y a deux cachettes dans cette chambre. Une contenant les secrets de Katherine Callaghan et de sa fille Caitlín, l'autre contenant ceux de mon grand père, Lysandre, de mon frère ainsi que les miens. _

_Toute l'histoire et le funeste destin de la famille Malfoy se trouve là, dans ces feuillets et carnets. Tout y est, rien n'y est épargné. Prépare-toi à lire quelques horreurs car c'est définitivement ce que conserve cette chambre maudite. Sa fonction première était d'héberger les habitants du manoir pour les protéger en cas d'attaque, mais son rôle a été plus sombre … bien plus sombre. Je te laisse là pour l'instant mais je ne doute pas que je te retrouverais une dernière fois quand tu sauras tout. _

_A bientôt mon fils, à bientôt dans mes souvenirs._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise. Il savait déjà que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'était pas très glorieux, mais il commençait à avoir peur d'en savoir trop. Pourtant il tiqua. « _De mon frère ainsi que les miens_ ». Son père avait eu un frère ? Pourquoi personne n'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui dans les documents familiaux qu'il avait récupérés dans le coffre fort de son père. Mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'il manquait certains actes de décès, alors il était possible que cet extrait de naissance soit rangé avec dans un autre endroit. Finalement cette tante dont il avait le souvenir prenait de plus en plus corps même s'il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombres autour d'elle. Son oncle était-il mort précocement laissant une veuve derrière lui ?

Mais alors quel était le rapport entre elle et cette pièce secrète ? Tant de questions sans réponse dont il ne pouvait endiguer le flot. Une nouvelle fois Draco sentit sa tête lui tourner et fut ravi d'être assis afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il garda un long moment les yeux fermés en se frottant les tempes pour faire passer le malaise. Il avait l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui alors que d'autres flashs éclataient sur ses rétines. _Regarde le bel habit que je lui ais acheté ! On dirait un prince habillé comme ça tu ne trouves pas ? _Il revit cette tante dont le nom lui était encore hors de portée, ainsi qu'une autre personne dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Puis tout se calma et il put enfin reprendre pied. Il grimaça car toutes ses images lui étaient parvenues dans un tel désordre qu'il n'avait rien pu en tirer d'intéressant.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. C'était tellement difficile. Il avait su dès sa prise de décision que revenir au manoir le chamboulerait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si douloureux. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas parlé avant son départ ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché ses secrets si c'était pour les lui révéler maintenant qu'il était seul pour y faire face ? Une voix ricana dans sa tête en persifflant que c'était du Lucius Malfoy tout craché que de ne pas s'occuper de ce que son propre fils ressentait. « _Pas par jeu, mais parce que je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer »._ Son cœur lui intimait que c'était effectivement bien plus compliqué et que de simples mots n'auraient peut-être pas été suffisants comparés aux preuves écrites du passé. Et puis à l'époque, il aurait été trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Il n'était déjà pas certain de pouvoir assumer tout ce qu'il allait apprendre, maintenant. Désirant mettre fin à son débat intérieur, il se redressa avant de se figer en écarquillant les yeux.

Son regard venait de se fixer sur une tache sombre et irrégulière, rappelant une flaque qui aurait séché en incrustant dans le vieux parquet. Sauf que la couleur n'était pas celle de l'eau. Refusant ce que son cerveau lui soufflait, il essaya de ce convaincre qu'une bouteille de vin rouge était tombée là et tourna vivement la tête pour chercher à penser à autre chose. Mais son cœur s'emballa quand il découvrit une chaine partiellement rouillée trainant sous le lit et dont l'extrémité était encore accrochée au montant en fer. Retenant sa respiration, il s'approcha à pas lents, faisant tout de même grincer le vieux parquet, puis il s'accroupit. Sa main tremblait quand il la tendit pour l'attraper. Le grincement des maillons, doublé du raclement contre les lattes en bois du sol, lui donna des frissons. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'un jour, quelqu'un avait été attaché là. Inconsciemment, il refusait cette alternative. Mais, les taches sombres maculant le bracelet de fermeture lui prouvaient que c'était pourtant bien le cas. Il la relâcha vivement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Puis il se releva et se recula si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber la chaise derrière lui.

Il sursauta quand un carillon retentit. Il tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers la petite pendule déposée sur l'étagère. Ce n'était bien sûr pas elle qui venait de sonner. Elle était sûrement arrêtée depuis bien des années maintenant. Le son provenait de toute façon de l'étage du dessous. Respirant fortement, Draco fit volte face pour se précipiter dans les escaliers, manquant de glisser plusieurs fois d'affilée sur les marches sales. « _Prépare-toi à lire quelques horreurs »._ Il n'en doutait plus. Un drame s'était vécu entre ses murs. Mais il avait besoin de faire le point. Et il devait s'occuper de son fils. Il devait surtout se reprendre pour ne pas l'effrayer. Après avoir refermé le passage avec attention et dévalé les escaliers de la tour du fond, il arriva à la cuisine où il se passa la tête sous le robinet. Puis, il se mit à la préparation d'un repas tardif. Il retournerait plus tard dans la pièce secrète. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour digérer un peu et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**o0o**

Lorsque Scorpius releva la tête, il remarqua avec stupéfaction que la pièce s'était considérablement assombrie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il devait coller son nez aux pages pour les lire. Il fronça les sourcils en attrapant son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il bondit sur ses pieds en écarquillant les yeux et en manquant de faire tomber son ouvrage qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Il marqua sa page avant de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Il s'étonna tout de même que son père ne l'ait pas encore appelé pour le repas. Il descendit l'escalier en courant avant de se diriger vers l'ancienne aile des domestiques. Il remarqua tout de suite la lumière provenant de la cuisine et accéléra le pas. Avait-il donc été appelé et était-il tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'elle avait oublié de répondre ? Son père n'était pas un homme très strict mais s'il l'avait prévenu du repas et qu'il était en retard, il allait se faire remonter les bretelles. Pourtant, une fois sur le pas de la pièce, il ne se confondit pas en excuses comme il avait prévu de le faire.

Debout devant la cuisinière, son père était en train de touiller ce qu'il y avait dans une casserole sans réellement s'en rendre contre. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour que ce soit normal. Son visage semblait défait et ses yeux fixes, un peu trop écarquillés. Scorpius ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il lui était évident qu'il n'était pas bien du tout. Sa réunion avec le notaire s'était-il mal passée ? Quand il coupa le feu, il ne put que remarquer qu'il tremblait légèrement. L'adolescent s'approcha doucement et vint se coller contre lui. Comme il le faisait quand il était petit pour avoir un câlin. Draco sursauta et en échappa sa cuillère dans le récipient avant de se retrouver vers lui. Scorpius déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il croisa son regard voilé et légèrement angoissé.

- Papa, je suis désolé. J'étais trop pris dans mon livre et je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler. Mais promis, je mettrai la table et ferai la vaisselle pendant une semaine sans jamais me plaindre.

- Non mon ange. Je ne t'ai pas encore appelé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer moi non plus.

- Le notaire est parti tard ?

- Non, deux heures après son arrivée. Mais j'ai un peu fouillé dans les affaires du manoir depuis son départ.

- Et ce que tu as découvert n'était pas génial c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Quand on était dans les souterrains tous les deux, tu semblais bien et maintenant, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort.

- Si ce n'était pas arrivé quelques décennies plus tôt, alors tu aurais vu juste.

- C'est à cause de grand père ?

- Pour dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. En fait, je suis sur le point de découvrir beaucoup plus de secrets que je ne le pensais. Et d'après ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant, ce n'est pas joli-joli.

- Raconte-moi. En parler t'aidera.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de récits.

- Hey ! J'ai douze ans !

- Oui, je le sais bien, chéri, mais là ce sont vraiment des affaires d'adultes. Quand j'aurais tout cerné alors je te ferais un résumé adapté, mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus.

- Sauf que ma famille est horrible c'est ça ? Murmura-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pas dans son ensemble non. Mais je commence à me dire qu'il s'est passé plus d'un drame ici. Ton grand-père était mêlé à cette affaire, mais dans la lettre qu'il m'a laissée, il remonte jusqu'à mon arrière grand-père. Alors je pense que tout commence à ce moment là.

- Tu crois que ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque a pu jouer sur l'histoire de la famille ?

- Honnêtement, ce soir je n'en sais plus rien.

- Tu es fatigué papa, assieds-toi, je vais finir de préparer le repas. Après tu iras te coucher car tu dois te reposer. Demain sera un autre jour.

- Tu sais que je suis l'adulte et que c'est plutôt à moi de prendre soin de toi ?

- Oui, mais ce soir, c'est un peu différent. Et si demain tu dois faire encore des recherches, alors ce sera plus serein.

- J'ai fait une grande découverte ce soir mais j'ai tout de même un peu de recherches à faire. Après j'aurai de la lecture et ce ne sera pas amusant.

- Tu as découvert quoi ? Demanda Scorpius en mettant la table.

- J'ai trouvé la chambre secrète et non, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles tout de suite. Pas de protestation. Il y a des affaires là-bas que je ne veux pas que tu trouves. Alors tu me laisses faire et après tu pourras y aller.

- Dis-moi au moins comment tu as trouvé l'entrée !

- En fait je la connaissais déjà. Je l'avais juste enfouie bien au fond de ma mémoire et ça m'est revenu tout à l'heure quand tu m'as montré la fenêtre étrange.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, comment tu peux l'avoir oubliée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que lorsque j'aurai trouvé l'équivalent des journaux intimes des nombreux membres de la famille, alors je saurai pourquoi j'ai occulté ce pan de mon passé.

- Des journaux intimes ? Comme le carnet de Pádraig ? Tu as vraiment trouvé ça ?

- Je ne les ai pas encore trouvés car je ne les ai pas encore cherchés. Mais effectivement, mon père y fait allusion en me disant que je trouverai mes réponses dedans.

Scorpius resta silencieux le temps de finir de remplir leurs assiettes. Puis il jeta un regard à son père. Toute cette affaire lui pesait tellement qu'il semblait avoir pris de l'âge. Aussi curieux qu'il était, il décida de ne pas insister plus. Draco lui avait promis de lui expliquer quand le moment viendrait, et il savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Il commença alors à lui raconter les lectures qu'il avait entamées avec un entrain peut-être un peu trop poussé pour paraître naturel. Mais l'adulte ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il lui était même plutôt reconnaissant de son tact. Scorpius avait toujours été plus mature que ce qu'on espérait d'un enfant. Souvent Draco était triste de cette retenue car il avait l'impression que son fils passait à côté d'une partie de son enfance. Là, il en appréciait toute la subtilité. Il avait besoin de sa bienveillance pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Le reste du repas et la vaisselle furent rapidement expédiés avant qu'ils ne décident qu'il était trop tard pour attaquer une nouvelle activité et aillent finalement se coucher. Quand Draco fut allongé dans son lit, il ne put pourtant pas trouver le sommeil. Cette chaine, la tache de sang et les terribles mots sur la lettre de son père le hantaient. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait les pires horreurs possibles comme si elles avaient été réelles. Finalement, épuisé, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car un violent cauchemar le réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Il se leva aussi vivement que ses membres flageolant le lui permettaient et se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir son repas. Puis il se débarbouilla à l'eau froide tout en essayant de chasser les images qui lui brûlaient encore les paupières. Quand il regagna sa chambre, il fut surpris de trouver Scorpius assis sur son lit.

- Chéri ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve un peu oppressant et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Alors je suis venu voir si tu voulais bien que je dorme avec toi.

Draco le regarda avec attention. C'était un mensonge éhonté car il pouvait voir à ses yeux bouffis de sommeil qu'aucun cauchemar n'était venu le réveiller. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité, il était même certain que c'était lui qui l'avait tiré de son lit. Sûrement avait-il crié sans s'en rendre compte. Et Scorpius venait lui proposer de le rassurer de sa présence. Sa culpabilité augmenta d'un cran. Il était l'adulte, son père de surcroit. C'était à lui de le protéger et de veiller sur lui. Et pourtant, depuis le repas, les rôles avaient été inversés. Il s'approcha pour entrer dans ses couvertures avant d'ouvrir un peu plus les draps dans une invitation silencieuse. Scorpius se glissa à côté de lui et s'installa confortablement sur l'autre oreiller tout en attrapant sa main comme il aimait le faire quand il était petit. Draco le regarda se rendormir avec une facilité impressionnante. Il lui caressa doucement la main de son pouce tout en souriant. Il était sa douce fierté. Finalement, bercé par la respiration calme de l'adolescent, il finit par se laisser aller à un monde onirique bien plus serein et reposant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était relativement tôt. Scorpius dormait à poings fermés tout en lui tournant le dos. Avec de nombreuses précautions, Draco se leva, attrapa quelques vêtements propres et sortit de la chambre. Il passa à la salle de bain pour s'habiller avant de descendre se faire un café à la cuisine. Il était bien trop tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner aussi il se contenta d'attraper une feuille et un crayon afin de laisser un mot à son fils. Il lui indiquait de manger sans lui et de s'occuper sans faire de bêtises le temps qu'il était plongé dans ses affaires.

Il avait réussi à se reposer correctement malgré sa courte nuit et se sentait moins à fleur de peau que la veille. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à gérer ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais au moins était-il prêt à affronter le passé. Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de monter dans la chambre secrète. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du haut de l'escalier. Quand il fut arrivé sur place, son regard glissa vers la chaine au pied du lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé de là où il l'avait laissée tomber. Une ferme bouffée de détermination l'envahit brusquement. Il devait savoir. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé ici pour pouvoir enfin réellement avancer.

Il ne savait pas ce que serait l'avenir et il s'en moquait. Il ne pourrait plus revenir à sa petite vie tranquille d'avant car il ne pourrait plus jamais inventer le passé comme bon lui semblait. Il devrait faire avec et se reconstruire sur ces nouvelles bases. Mais ce passé était aussi son passé et il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire l'autruche. Il avait fugué à dix sept ans sans prendre le temps de comprendre le malaise qu'il y avait entre son père et lui. Il était jeune, blessé par ce qu'il pensait être le manque d'amour paternel et avait choisi la solution de facilité. Aujourd'hui il était temps qu'il affronte tout ça comme l'adulte qu'il était devenu, quoi qu'il advienne par la suite.

Prenant une forte inspiration, Draco laissa son regard glisser tout autour de lui. Il devait chercher les différents carnets et feuillets de ses aïeux. Il jeta un regard aux étagères débordantes d'affaires et plissa le nez. Il lui faudrait fouiller tout ceci avec attention mais instinctivement, il se dit que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Il avança jusqu'à la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit pour s'y accouder. La vue était bien différente de celle qui l'avait bercé dans son enfance. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps car il avait à faire. Il se retourna pour chercher une cachette. En fronçant les sourcils, il étudia la pièce avec attention quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois à la chaine.

Katherine Callaghan avait trouvé le moyen de rentrer en douce dans le manoir et d'y vivre pendant des années. Elle n'était donc pas prisonnière. Elle avait fait du chantage à Lysandre et en 1936, il avait disparu, décidant de partir à l'aventure comme avant la mort de ses parents. Et si … Il s'approcha du lit, et tira la chaine à lui. La tenant dans les mains, il décida de mesurer l'envergure de l'espace accorder à celui ou celle qui était prisonnier là. _Sache qu'il y a deux cachettes dans cette chambre. Une contenant les secrets de Katherine Callaghan et de sa fille Caitlín, l'autre contenant ceux de mon grand père, Lysandre, de mon frère ainsi que les miens._ Une cachette dans le périmètre de la chaine, celle de Lysandre, et une en dehors, celle de Katherine. Il en était instinctivement certain.

Ces cachettes pouvaient être n'importe où. Il s'assit sur le lit en faisant grincer les ressorts et soulever un nuage de poussières. Il devait garder la tête froide et réfléchir avec soin. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à toutes les lectures qu'il avait effectuées à la bibliothèque. En particulier sur ce qu'il avait appris des différentes façons de cacher de petites choses dans une pièce. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la nuit pour se poser avant d'attaquer ses recherches car la veille, il aurait été incapable d'y voir clair. Il rouvrit les yeux et monta complètement sur le matelas. Il s'installa en tailleur et s'appuya contre le mur. Son ancêtre avait été là, il en était persuadé. Sa tête heurta un peu vivement le mur lambrissé alors qu'il la relevait vers le plafond.

Si Lysandre avait été prisonnier ici et qu'il avait écrit ses mémoires, pour que Katherine ne les trouve pas, alors il les avait cachées à son insu. Car il était évident que si elle était tombée dessus, alors elle les aurait détruites. Par contre lui, de son périmètre d'enchainement, il avait très certainement pu voir où elle rangeait les siennes. Il devait chercher celles de son aïeul en priorité. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une note sur l'emplacement des autres. Draco plissa son nez alors qu'il cognait une nouvelle fois sa tête contre le mur. S'assommer ne l'aiderait pas. Du coup il se releva et alla s'asseoir à table, face au lit afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du terrain à étudier.

Peut-être Lysandre avait-il fait un trou dans la toile du matelas pour cacher son bien. Mais étrangement, il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. C'était une cachette trop évidente d'après lui. Même restreint dans ses mouvements, lui-même ne l'aurait pas utilisée pour protéger ses trésors. Le dernier héritier Malfoy se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas trente six milles solutions à son problème car le mobilier était sommaire, tout comme l'espace atteignable avec cette chaine. Son regard tomba sur le lambris. Et si c'était sous une latte plus lâche que les autres ? Décidé à agir au lieu de se torturer l'esprit, il se mit à tapoter sur chaque planche accrochée au mur afin d'en découvrir une creuse.

Le résultat ne fut pas très probant aussi il s'attaqua au plancher. A quatre pattes, il crut trouver la cachette lorsqu'il trouva du jeu entre deux lattes mais il fut déçu de ne rien trouver dessous. Mais il ne se découragea pas. Si son père avait trouvé les secrets, alors il pouvait également le faire. Il dut tout de même s'arrêter et aller prendre l'air deux-trois fois car l'excès de poussière lui piquait les yeux et le faisait éternuer. Quand après une fastidieuse recherche il se rassit sur la chaise, il était passablement contrarié. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Toute sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Lysandre n'avait peut-être pas été prisonnier alors. Il était sûrement bien parti à l'aventure pour fuir quelque chose en rapport avec Katherine sinon il n'aurait pas écrit ses mémoires secrètes.

Draco s'était emballé comme un adolescent en s'imaginant bien des choses. La chaine était peut-être là depuis bien plus longtemps et n'avait pas dû servir depuis bien des siècles. de dépit, il se releva vivement et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas rapide. Alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la montagne, il poussa un grognement. Un instant après, il donnait un coup de pied puéril dans le mur sans pour autant que cela le soulage. Pourtant cela suffit à le faire se figer. De son regard baissé, il découvrit une planchette qui s'était détaché sous le coup. Les plinthes ! Il avait fouillé le mur et le sol mais pas les plinthes. Mais quel idiot faisait-il ! Il s'accroupit vivement en espérant avoir trouvé la deuxième cachette mais soupira en voyant qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait fait chou blanc. Il n'était pourtant pas démoralisé. Il revint s'agenouiller auprès du lit et tapota les fameuses plinthes qui avaient échappé à sa première fouille.

Cette fois Draco eut plus de chance. Il attaqua directement du côté de la tête de lit et trouva en deux coups l'une des cachettes. Assis sur ses talons et le cœur battant, il regarda l'épais rouleau de feuillets qu'il venait de mettre à jour. Une partie des secrets qu'il craignait autant qu'il convoitait. Le passé de ses ancêtres qui avait défini son propre passé. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il resta figé un certain temps. Puis, de sa main tremblante, il sortit son butin. Il fut étonné de voir la profondeur de la cache et de la quantité de notes qu'il allait devoir lire. Il se releva après avoir tout récupéré et s'approcha de la table pour tout y déposer. L'idée de redescendre dans la bibliothèque ou de retourner dans sa chambre l'effleura, mais étrangement, il sentait qu'il devait être dans cette pièce pour en découvrir ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Pourtant, il ne s'installa pas. Il avait besoin d'un peu de préparation pour affronter tout cela. Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il remarqua que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Au moins était-il rassuré de ne gâcher la journée de Scorpius en restant là alors qu'il lui avait promis de monter jusqu'à la chapelle dès que ce serait possible. Il s'approcha de l'étagère pour en récupérer un livre qu'il déposa sur les feuillets qu'il avait trouvés. Puis, ainsi certain qu'ils ne s'envoleraient pas dans un courant d'air, il redescendit à la cuisine. Il avait besoin de vérifier que son fils allait bien et également d'un autre café. De manger aussi, très certainement, mais son estomac était bien trop noué pour avaler la moindre nourriture. Il essaya de sourire en voyant l'adolescent assis à table devant un verre de lait, tout en envoyant quelques messages avec son portable.

- As-tu bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, très bien. Et toi ? Tu t'es levé drôlement tôt ce matin. Tu as pu avancer dans tes recherches ?

- Morphée ne voulait plus de moi. Et effectivement, j'ai trouvé une partie de ce que je cherchais. Je suis juste venu vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi avant d'étudier les différentes notes. Cela risque de me prendre du temps, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'abandonner ainsi dans cette grande bâtisse.

- Je saurais m'occuper, mais tu devras te rattraper quand on rentrera à la maison. Je t'ai dit que mon copain Ethan nous avait tous invités tout un week-end pour son anniversaire ?

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller comme ça juste pour me faire pardonner de t'abandonner une matinée ?

- Justement, je vais m'ennuyer tout seul et ... bon d'accord, j'aurais au moins essayé. Des leçons d'équitation, c'est faisable ?

- C'est négociable.

- Merci 'pa !

Scorpius se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de laver vite fait son bol et de repartir dans les étages. Il indiqua qu'il y avait bien des recoins dans la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas encore regardés et que s'il ne pleuvait pas trop, il irait peut-être lire sur l'une des terrasses. Draco le regarda sortir avec tendresse. Dieu qu'il l'aimait son bébé. Enfin … s'il osait l'appeler ainsi à haute voix, ses oreilles risquaient de siffler pendant des jours de sa colère d'adolescent. Cette petite pause l'avait requinqué et il remonta d'un pas assuré dans la pièce secrète, tasse de café bouillant en main. Il s'installa à la table, poussa le livre posé sur les feuillets et commença à les regarder. Ils étaient rangés chronologiquement. L'œuvre de Lucius, très certainement. Il y avait aussi une photo de mariage en noir et blanc qui datait de juillet 1940 et son cœur loupa un battement quand il reconnut ses grands parents. Il ne les avait jamais connus en vrai mais il y avait quelques clichés d'eux dans l'album familial. Décidant de prendre les choses dans l'ordre, il attrapa le plus ancien écrit.

_Octobre 1936._

_Je m'appelle Lysandre Malfoy, j'ai quarante trois ans et depuis cinq mois, ma vie s'est arrêtée…_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso j'avoue que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche qui me rode autour … j'écris toujours mais bien moins facilement car manque de concentration et surtout de motivation. Je crois que l'hiver qui se prolonge ne m'aide pas. Mais bon, j'ai de l'avance et j'ai toujours fini mes histoires, alors il n'y a pas de raison que je ne dépasse pas mon blocage.**

**Bref, passons. Et oui, c'est difficile pour Draco de se plonger dans ce sombre passé qu'est celui de sa famille. Mais il a de la chance d'avoir un fiston merveilleux pour le soutenir. Maintenant on retourne auprès de Caitlín qui elle aussi a beaucoup d'émotions à gérer avec la mort de sa mère. Chapitre peu joyeux mais bon, je vous avez prévenu ^^**

**Allez, bonne fin de semaine, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Mars 1942._

Caitlín resta figée, les yeux dans ceux, désormais vides, de Katherine. Plusieurs émotions la traversèrent mais tout était si intense qu'elle ne put que sentir sa respiration se bloquer brusquement. Quand enfin elle reprit pieds, elle cligna vivement les paupières. Sa mère était morte. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier. Elle recula d'un pas et referma le panneau secret. C'était trop d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi faire. Les gazouillis de Corey lui firent tourner la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. En courant, elle quitta la nurserie pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa éclater ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et elle rêvait. Non elle cauchemardait. Rien ne pouvait arriver à sa mère tant qu'elle restait dans le manoir. Elle était forcément en train imaginer cette scène qui la hanterait longtemps.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et crut qu'à peine cinq minutes venaient de passer lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte en la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et regarda l'entrée de sa chambre avec terreur. Personne ne devait la voir. Elle devait être seule. Elle voulait être seule. Personne ne pourrait évidement la comprendre sans une petite explication, mais elle ne comptait rien dire sur la situation. La taille du secret qu'elle gardait lui explosa au visage. Sa mère avait presque emmuré un homme, certes un assassin mais un homme tout de même, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Même elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Katherine avait fait pour en arriver là. Alors si cela venait à se savoir, elle se retrouvait seule, sans personne pour la réconforter car personne ne pourrait la comprendre. Les comprendre ... Sa mère morte, c'était à elle de défendre le secret. Avec force et obligation.

- Cait ? Cait, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien Abraxas, j'ai dû prendre froid, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée et sanglotante.

- Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

- Non non, ça va passer, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu et je suis certaine que demain ça ira mieux.

- Ouvre-moi Cait, laisse-moi venir voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Mais non, tout va bien. J'étais en train de m'endormir quand tu es arrivé. Laisse-moi me reposer pour ce soir.

- D'accord. Veux-tu que je demande à Owen de te monter un plateau repas ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim mais merci quand même. Bonne nuit Abraxas, je suis vraiment fatiguée ce soir.

- Alors repose-toi bien. Si cela ne va pas mieux demain, je ferais venir le médecin pour t'examiner.

- Bien. Mais j'insiste, ce ne doit être qu'un coup de froid.

Caitlín se mordit les lèvres pour garder ses sanglots tout en tentant l'oreille pour entendre les pas d'Abraxas s'éloigner. Une fois certaine qu'elle était bien seule, elle laissa sa peine jaillir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poing immense lui compressait le cœur. Une intense détresse s'empara d'elle. Sa mère était morte. C'était arrivé tellement vite. C'était si imprévu. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle n'avait pas pu lui certifier qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Plus qu'Abraxas. Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle se sentait seule. Un immense vide avait pris possession dans sa poitrine et le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir.

Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues irritées sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être seule. Elle aurait aimé que des bras tendres la serrent fortement. Elle aurait aimé se blottir contre quelqu'un pour puiser de la force dans cette étreinte. Sentir la douce attention d'une personne aimante qui l'aiderait à passer ce dur moment. Pouvoir pleurer sur l'épaule d'un ami, pouvoir crier cette injustice au monde tout en étant soutenu, pouvoir parler pour percer l'abcès et évacuer cette douleur profonde qui lui gelait les entrailles et lui serrait le cœur. Mais voilà, personne n'était là et personne ne devait savoir que sa mère n'était pas morte cinq ans auparavant mais seulement maintenant.

Caitlín était perdue. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne car personne ne pourrait l'aider. Elle avait la tête remplie du regard mort de sa mère. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Elle s'enfouit sous la couverture afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes, qu'épuisée par ses pleurs, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil loin d'être reposant. Son visage resta crispé et tendu des cauchemars qui l'assaillirent alors que sur ses joues rougies et irritées, les trainées de ses larmes séchaient progressivement.

**o0o**

Lysandre avait bien entendu le panneau secret s'ouvrir avant de se refermer bien plus violemment qu'à l'habitude. Il était assis sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur comme souvent, mais son regard se perdait dans l'escalier. Son regard apeuré. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait que sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où il s'était retrouvé enfermé ici. Mais cette fois, c'était bien plus concret. Tant que Katherine était en vie, il pouvait espérer obtenir un minimum vital. Maintenant qu'elle était morte … Et pour lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute depuis quelques heures. Son ancienne amie d'enfance avait chuté dans les escaliers lors du repas de midi et n'était plus remontée. Visiblement, Caitlín l'avait trouvée et sa réaction confirmait qu'elle était bien décédée.

Cela avait commencé stupidement comme à chaque fois. Katy avait été aux petits soins pour lui et comme à chaque fois, cela l'avait agacé. Elle l'avait aidé à se baigner dans le baquet en fer et en avait largement profité. S'il arrivait à éviter que ses caresses ne se fassent pas trop intimes, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de savourer de ses mains le reste de sa peau. Il détestait cela. Il avait horreur de ces moments-là mais il ne pouvait stopper ses actions. S'il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, maintenant il n'avait plus la force de subir sa colère. Il se sentait physiquement brisé par le manque d'activité, d'alimentation correcte et d'air frais, mais moralement, il était bien pire. Vivre dans la même bâtisse que la famille de son fils sans jamais pouvoir les voir, savoir tout ce que Katherine avait fait pour en arriver là et angoisser sur ce qu'elle pourrait encore faire, avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait été par le passé.

Aussi ce bain avait été une torture. Il bouillait de l'intérieur alors qu'elle lui avait effleuré le haut des fesses. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait de plus que de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter d'être désobligeant. Puis elle l'avait aidé à se relever car la position dans la bassine n'avait pas aidé à la santé de ses articulations douloureuses de ses nombreuses carences. Il avait failli tomber mais elle l'avait vivement rattrapé avant de le guider vers le lit. Elle lui avait passé quelques vêtements propres alors qu'il grimaçait de dégoût. Puis, tout en chantonnant, elle l'avait peigné comme elle avait dû le faire dans le temps avec sa fille. Il avait une sainte horreur quand elle le prenait pour une poupée. Ses cheveux s'étaient certes bien allongés mais ils étaient si ternes et filasses qu'il ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'elle pouvait en retirer.

Le reste de la matinée s'était passé ensuite tranquillement. Katherine était allée à la ville quelques jours plus tôt et avait pu sortir dans la nuit pour chercher les provisions qu'elle avait laissées à la cave. Aussi elle ne s'affolait pas du ravitaillement. Elle avait attrapé son carnet avant d'en noircir quelques pages avec entrain. Lysandre ne savait pas comment elle gardait sa forme en subissant également cet emprisonnement. Mais la folie avait dû préserver son entrain et son moral. Finalement lui aussi aurait aimé être dément. Au moins aurait-il pu avoir la chance de ne plus se rappeler de rien. Mais évidement, ce n'était pas arrivé et il vivait torturé par ses démons à lui et ses terribles secrets à elle.

Tout avait basculé alors qu'ils finissaient de manger. Il y avait du rôti froid qui avait pu être cuit de nuit dans la cheminée dès le retour de Katherine. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait mangé et il s'était même pris à rêver de ceux si tendres qu'Aveleen faisait dans le temps. Mais avec les moyens limités dont ils disposaient, c'était relativement convenable. Il était même particulièrement content d'avoir eu de la viande fraiche à manger. Depuis la naissance du jeune Corey, il n'était pas simple d'avoir des repas bien fournis et il était arrivé qu'ils n'aient que des pommes de terre, pas toujours très cuites, avec parfois un peu de viande séchée, à se mettre sous la dent durant une semaine durant. Pourtant il aurait échangé son rôti comme n'importe quoi d'autre si cela lui avait apporté la sécurité de la routine habituelle.

_- Cette gosse est une plaie. Ne peut-elle donc pas lâcher son mouflet de temps en temps ? Que lui a appris sa mère ? Elle va l'étouffer son Corey à le surprotéger ainsi. Il ne sort presque jamais de sa chambre. Un gamin a aussi besoin de prendre l'air de temps en temps pour s'épanouir !_

_- Et il n'est pas le seul, grogna Lysandre avant de croquer dans sa galette de pomme de terre tout en perdant ses yeux au travers de la fenêtre avec envie._

_- Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, reprit Katherine sans tenir compte de sa remarque tout en faisant des allers et retours entre la table et l'étagère. Ce sera une raison de plus pour la faire disparaître au plus vite. Comme cela nous reprendrons notre vie tranquille et Cait chérie pourra être l'unique dans le cœur d'Abraxas. _

_- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris ce que tu comptes faire._

_- Mais la tuer bien sûr. Quelle question ! Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma fille et si je dois éliminer quelques obstacles alors je le ferais._

_- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! S'écria Lysandre en se levant vivement._

Il se rappelait encore la douleur qui avait envahi sa jambe après qu'il ait buté si fort contre sa chaise qu'elle en avait basculée au sol. Cela avait été terrible et il avait haleté difficilement alors que des étoiles avaient éclaté sur sa rétine. Puis quand il avait pu reprendre son souffle, il avait jeté un regard noir à Katherine. Elle s'était figée d'incompréhension en le voyant faire et il l'aurait volontiers frappé jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains pour lui rendre sa tête.

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Toi aussi tu devrais te préoccuper de ton fils et de son bonheur._

_- Son bonheur est déjà complet avec sa femme et son fils. Ta catin de fille n'est qu'une épine dans ses souliers et ne sera jamais plus proche de lui qu'actuellement._

_- Bien sûr que si. Mais de toute façon tu n'as jamais goûté aux subtilités des joies de l'amour. Ma sœur n'était pas spécialement une référence dans ce domaine._

_- Elizabeth était la femme la plus parfaite que je n'ai jamais connue. Son amour me faisait me sentir grand et indestructible. Ne la mêle plus jamais à tes délires, tu ne la méritais pas. Et je t'interdits de faire quoi que ce soit contre Eíleen ! Cette enfant ne mérite pas ce que tu comptes lui faire !_

_- Tu m'interdis ? S'énerva Katherine. Mais de quel droit oses-tu m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Tu n'as aucunement le droit de t'interposer à moi. De toute façon tu ne le pourras pas. Tu es à moi. Tu es mon prisonnier à jamais et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher de mettre à exécution ce que j'ai prévu pour cette petite idiote !_

Une fureur sans nom avait déferlé dans les veines de Lysandre. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Il était peut-être son prisonnier mais il ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il avait attrapé son couteau et mu par une pulsion et une énergie qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis des années, il s'était précipité sur Katherine. La haine déformait alors ses traits et son visage aminci était devenu hideux. Il n'avait pu aller plus loin que sa chaine qui lui avait fortement entaillé la cheville. Mais cela avait suffi à effrayer son interlocutrice qui avait sursauté en écarquillant ses yeux de crainte.

_- Lysandre ?_

_- Tais-toi ! Ferme-là ! Si quelqu'un doit mourir ce sera toi ! Pas Eíleen, pas Corey, ni Abraxas ! Je ne te laisserai pas décimer un membre de plus de ma famille !_

Il l'aurait giflée qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la différence. Elle avait avisé la lame salie de rôti du couteau qu'il avait brandie devant elle et avait reculé d'un pas. Lysandre avait vociféré de dépit de ne pouvoir avancer plus, avant de frapper durement la chaise où Katherine s'était assise un peu plus tôt. Le siège avait chuté au sol avant atterrir aux pieds de la femme qui avait reculé une autre fois. Une fois de trop. Son pied avait dérapé sur la première marche avant qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide et ne dégringole lourdement et dans un bruit sourd jusqu'au bas des escaliers.

La stupeur avait remplacé la haine sur le visage de Lysandre. Il avait dégluti difficilement en écoutant le silence, en attendant quelque chose. Il ne savait juste pas quoi. Les minutes s'étaient égrainées avec une lenteur angoissante avant qu'il ne se décide à l'appeler. Mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler de l'effort qu'elles venaient de faire et il avait dû revenir vers le lit pour s'asseoir avant de s'écrouler par terre. Son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement, presque à lui faire mal et il s'était forcé à respirer doucement pour se soulager. Pourtant il n'avait pas lâché son couteau pour autant. Au contraire, il avait raffermi sa prise sur lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la petite pendule avait sonné l'heure qu'il avait réagi du temps qui était passé. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avait eu la certitude que Katherine était morte. Une joie sans nom l'avait envahi. Il s'était enfin libéré d'elle. Des années qu'il n'espérait plus et cela arrivait enfin. Pourtant une pointe de regret lui avait enserré le cœur quand il avait compris qu'il aurait pu être débarrassé d'elle depuis bien longtemps. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'étrangler de ses propres mains ? Combien de fois avait-il dû réfréner ses ardeurs pour ne pas mettre ses envies à exécution ? Surtout qu'elle avait fait en sorte que tout le monde l'oublie en faisant courir le bruit qu'elle était partie à l'étranger. Personne n'aurait jamais rien su et tout aurait pu être différent.

Elizabeth serait encore en vie. Son fils n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il l'avait abandonné car il serait resté à ses côtés. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas connu celle qui était devenue sa femme si tôt mais Lysandre aurait été là pour lui apporter son soutien fier et aimant lorsqu'il aurait angoissé le jour de son mariage. Il aurait été là pour la naissance de son petit fils et aurait pu joyeusement féliciter les jeunes parents avant de préparer une grande cérémonie dont il savait si bien régaler ses invités. Il aurait certainement dû vivre toute sa vie avec le secret du meurtre qu'il avait perpétré mais il aurait gagné tant de choses au final qu'il aurait pu s'en accommoder. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait jamais appris tous les horribles secrets de Katherine. Il n'aurait jamais eu la tête bouillonnante de tous ses meurtres et aurait pu dormir toutes les nuits sans en cauchemarder.

Sans compter Caitlín. Elle n'aurait pas été élevée par une folle et aurait pu être une enfant adorable. Une qui garde les secrets d'amoureux de ses amies et non les secrets morbides d'une détraquée mentale. Elle aurait été si différente que même en ayant rencontré Abraxas, jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de s'accrocher à lui comme sa mère l'avait si souvent incitée. Oui tout aurait été différent s'il l'avait tuée cette fois là où elle était venue au manoir, avec sa fille de quatre ans. Maintenant, s'il ne pouvait plus en profiter, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir mis fin à la folie meurtrière et aux projets assassins de Katherine, étouffant dans l'œuf ses desseins envers la jeune Eíleen.

Pourtant très vite la réalité l'avait rattrapé et frappé de plein fouet. Il s'était débarrassé de sa tortionnaire, mais il était toujours prisonnier. Il n'y avait rien à portée qui lui permettrait de se défaire de sa chaine. La panique l'avait ensuite envahi. Seule Caitlín était au courant de sa présence, mais sa haine envers lui était si grande qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Sa mère était l'unique frein à ses ardeurs. Il était libéré du joug de son ancienne meilleure amie, mais il était loin d'être libre pour autant. Il subodorait que son calvaire venait de monter d'un cran. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus la forme nécessaire pour y faire face. Lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune fille avait découvert le cadavre de Katherine, il sut que son sort était scellé. Et une terreur sans nom l'accompagna toute la soirée avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber endormi d'épuisement.

**o0o**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Caitlín était loin d'être reposée. De larges cernes noirs mangeaient ses joues et son teint était blafard. Elle se hâta de gagner la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir un peu en espérant que cela éclaircirait ses esprits. Parce qu'il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer. Elle pourrait le faire plus tard, quand elle aurait enterré sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser où elle était plus longtemps. Ce serait juste indécent pour le repos de son âme. Sans compter que l'odeur risquait de rapidement se propager dans la nurserie, alertant Eíleen qui y passait beaucoup de temps avec son fils.

Après s'être habillée de propre, elle descendit dans le petit salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Abraxas était déjà là à étudier le journal tout en buvant un thé fumant. Enfin vu la couleur clair de l'eau dans la tasse, cela faisait déjà un moment que les feuilles de ce thé étaient utilisées. Le thé faisait parti des aliments rationnés depuis le début de la guerre et seule la fortune Malfoy leur permettait d'en avoir un peu. Du moins quand ils arrivaient à en trouver car il se faisait rare. Il ne fallait donc pas le gaspiller. Il releva les yeux en l'entendant arriver et elle put remarquer l'inquiétude qui s'affichait sur son visage. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. Lui dire sa douleur et ses peines. Sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir su aider Katherine mieux que ce qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Mais aussi de ne pas lui avoir dit une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait. Il était celui qui pourrait le mieux la comprendre, car lui aussi avait perdu sa mère dans des circonstances terribles. Même quand Abraxas avait su qu'Elizabeth ne se relèverait jamais de sa dépression qui avait tourné en maladie, il avait tout de même souffert de son départ.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Tu as une bien mauvaise mine.

- J'ai relativement mal dormi et j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais cela va passer. J'ai dû prendre froid sur la digestion hier après midi.

- Assieds-toi. Désires-tu un thé dilué ou une infusion noyée ?

- Une infusion passera mieux. Merci Abraxas.

- Mais c'est naturel. Tu es mon amie.

- Eíleen est-elle déjà avec Corey ou dort-elle encore ?

- Elle dormait encore quand je me suis levé. Je crois qu'elle a apprécié le moment que nous avons passé ensemble hier soir. Je ne l'ai pas sentie se lever cette nuit pour voir Corey.

- C'est une bonne chose. Elle va se rendre malade à ne jamais sortir de la nurserie.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai appelé ses parents en rentrant quand elle est allée se changer pour le repas. Nous allons les visiter tout à l'heure avec Corey. Eíleen était un peu réticente à le faire sortir de la maison, surtout avec la voiture attelée, mais j'ai réussi à la persuader que chaudement emmitouflé, il ne craignait rien. Du coup cela te permettra de te reposer tranquillement sans te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

- Ne va pas croire que je rechigne à veiller sur ta femme et ton fils mais j'apprécie cette pause que tu m'offres.

- Je ne crois rien, si ce n'est que tu as besoin de rester allongée au chaud et de prendre soin de toi. Je demanderais à Bride d'être à tes côtés en cas de besoin.

- Non, laisse-là à ses activités journalières, elle a déjà bien assez à faire avec le travail des autres femmes de chambres qui ont été licenciées. Si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je me lèverais et je demanderais moi-même. En fait, je crois que je préfère encore être seule et au calme.

- Bien, je dirais à Owen de veiller à ce que personne ne monte à l'étage pour ne pas te déranger tant que tu ne seras pas descendue de toi-même. Je songe à faire une soirée dans les jours à venir, pour enfin fêter la naissance de mon fils, je demanderais à ce que la salle de bal soit briquée aujourd'hui. Cela fera d'une pierre deux coups, tu auras de la tranquillité et je pourrais tenir les délais pour ma soirée.

- Oubli cette idée, c'est dépenser de l'énergie et de l'argent pour rien. Personne ne viendra pour une telle occasion vu tous les problèmes du pays. Regarde, tu es obligé de reprendre la voiture attelée pour économiser au plus l'essence.

- Pourtant cela ne nous aurait pas faire de mal, un peu de gaité, soupira Abraxas. Enfin tu as raison, il faut être raisonnable et attendre que les temps de restrictions soient derrière nous.

- Ce ne sera que partie remise. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je crois que je vais regagner ma chambre pour avaler cette infusion là-haut. Demande juste à Eíleen de m'amener Corey avant de partir, je voudrais leur dire bonjour, c'est la moindre des politesses, soupira-t-elle en se disant qu'ainsi elle saurait exactement quand ils seraient sur le départ.

- Je lui dirai. Repose-toi bien.

Caitlín sourit piteusement avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans lamentablement fondre en larmes. C'était trop dur. Elle venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Sa mère, son roc, son pilier. Maintenant elle était seule et déboussolée. Pourtant, son esprit affuté n'avait pu manquer la chance qui s'offrait à elle. Même si elle détestait voir Abraxas renouer avec sa femme, le fait qu'il l'emmenait au loin pour la journée était une occasion qui ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Elle devrait mettre cette absence à profit pour sortir le corps de Katherine de sa cachette. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pourrait en faire, mais elle devait l'enlever rapidement.

Un fois revenue dans son domaine, elle s'installa sur le lit, sa tasse à la main et elle tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle devait s'organiser de façon à faire vite et sans laisser de traces. Ce ne serait pas facile car elle n'était pas en état psychologique pour une si périlleuse mission. Une pensée furtive pour Lysandre l'emplit de colère. Une haine aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion déferla dans ses veines. Mais elle se reprit en inspirant profondément. Son sort attendrait qu'elle ait réglé tout le reste. Il n'était même pas secondaire. Il n'était rien pour elle, juste l'assassin de son père et il ne méritait aucune considération.

Un coup à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. Un instant plus tard, et sur son autorisation, Eíleen entra dans la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'un pardessus épais et élégant, indiquant qu'ils étaient sur le départ. Dans ses bras, Corey dépassait à peine de la couche de vêtements qui l'habillait. Caitlín se força à sourire et s'approcha d'eux pour les embrasser tendrement en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Puis quand elle fut de nouveau seule, elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et il fut plus rapide encore lorsqu'elle suivit du regard, la voiture qui s'éloignait dans la vallée. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées sur ses joues, elle sortit doucement de la pièce. Elle tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que personne n'était là avant de se précipiter vers l'aile d'Abraxas. Ecoutant une deuxième fois le silence juste entrecoupé de sa propre respiration rapide, elle pressa le pas vers la nurserie dont elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Puis elle passa dans l'annexe, et avec angoisse, elle s'approcha du panneau secret. De ses doigts tremblants, elle fit sauter le ressort avant de pousser fortement. Durant toute l'opération, elle avait fermé les yeux et n'osa les rouvrir quand l'odeur de mort agressa ses narines.

Elle fit demi-tour pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin que l'air de la chambre du bébé ne devienne pas vicié. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait décidé d'être forte et de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans se soucier du reste, tel que Katherine le lui avait enseigné. Mais elle ne put rester de glace devant le cadavre de sa mère. Elle se laissa glisser à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la défunte, cherchant inconsciemment son cœur pour se bercer à ses battements, mais elle ne trouva rien pour se réconforter. Et cela lui fit mal. Plus que la veille encore. Car cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre espoir d'avoir uniquement cauchemardé.

Le hennissement lointain d'un cheval lui parvint par la fenêtre ouverte. Avec angoisse, elle releva la tête et resta sur le qui-vive. Personne n'était là à briser son secret. Mais cela suffit à lui faire reprendre le cours de ce qu'elle devait faire. Rapidement, elle monta les escaliers à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fusilla du regard Lysandre. Il était assis sur le lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture et la fixait silencieusement avec anxiété. Entre sa mine brouillée, ses cernes, ses yeux rouges, bouffis des larmes qu'elle avait versées et la lueur de pure haine qui devait illuminer ses pupilles, il n'était pas étonnant que cet homme diminué ait peur. Cela lui donna un sentiment de puissance qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il était à sa merci et elle pouvait finir de le briser d'un claquement de doigts.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle reviendrait exercer son pouvoir sur lui plus tard. Dans quelques jours. Après tout, sa mère avait fait le ravitaillement la veille, il aurait donc de quoi tenir d'ici là. Elle se précipita vers l'armoire pour récupérer une belle robe propre et des chaussures à peine utilisées, ainsi qu'une couverture. Puis elle repartit un étage plus bas sans se préoccuper de Lysandre. Dans l'annexe, elle étendit le linge de lit avant de s'approcher du corps. Elle frissonna et sentit ses larmes envahir une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Caitlín se pencha pour attraper Katherine sous les bras. Puis doucement et avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle le put, elle la tira pour l'étendre correctement sur la couverture avant de l'enrouler dedans.

Ensuite elle vérifia qu'aucune trainée de sang ne l'avait suivi mais il était déjà sec depuis un certain temps. Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, elle referma le passage. Elle cacha les vêtements dans la commode de Corey car elle avait peur de les abimer dans la manœuvre. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte donnant dans le couloir et vérifia qu'elle était toujours seule. Rassurée sur ce point, elle attrapa un bout du linge enroulé et le tira vivement pour le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. En demandant à ne pas être dérangée, elle s'était assurée d'une cachette provisoire avant de pouvoir sortir le corps hors du manoir. Ce serait bien plus facile de quitter sa chambre de nuit sans se faire remarquer plutôt que de risquer de se faire surprendre par Eíleen allant vérifier le sommeil de son fils.

Le cœur brisé et une grimace sur les lèvres, Caitlín poussa le corps de Katherine sous son lit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tendre dans ses actes et elle espérait ne pas porter atteinte à sa mémoire. Elle vérifia ensuite que le couvre lit tombait bien jusqu'au sol puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'épancher plus longtemps. Elle repartit prestement vers la chambre de Corey pour récupérer les habits de sa mère et vérifier que l'air était assez sain pour refermer les vitres. Pourtant elle continua sa route jusqu'à la buanderie où elle attrapa une serviette avant d'aller la mouiller dans la salle de bain. Puis elle entra dans la nurserie, toujours avec discrétion.

Caitlín rouvrit silencieusement le passage et tenta de nettoyer le sang séché sur les pierres au bas de l'escalier. Katherine avait dû y tomber par inadvertance. Elle avait dû se briser la nuque dans la chute avant de s'ouvrir la tête contre cette dalle tachée de son sang. Un horrible concours de circonstance qui la laissait orpheline et le cœur labouré de douleur. Les larmes s'étaient de nouveaux manifestés et ses yeux étaient voilés de chagrin. Elle frotta énergiquement jusqu'à en avoir les doigts blancs et les ongles râpés. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas totalement enlever la trace qui s'était incrustée dans la pierre, elle abandonna. Se relevant, elle referma le passage avant de faire de même avec la fenêtre et d'attraper les effets de Katherine.

Puis elle courut dans sa chambre où elle se jeta sur le lit pour laisser son chagrin sortir avec force. Un frisson de froid la rappela à l'ordre quelques temps plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle devait apprêter sa défunte mère et se débarrasser de la serviette et des habits sales. Mais avant toute chose, elle s'assura d'avoir la tranquillité en faisant un tour de la clé dans la serrure. Elle remit une bûche dans la cheminée et relança le feu qui faiblissait. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de finir de changer sa mère. Ses gestes étaient emprunts de tendresse et de respect. Elle lui murmura tout le long l'opération, des messages d'amour et des excuses pour ne pas les lui avoir répétés plus souvent de son vivant.

Sa tâche accomplit, elle embrassa avec révérence le front de la défunte avant de l'enrouler de nouveau dans la couverture et de la remettre le plus en douceur possible à l'abri sous son lit. Elle mit ensuite le change sale de sa mère dans la serviette qu'elle ferma en baluchon avant de la cacher également. Elle resta un long moment assise dans sa chambre, ne sachant plus réellement quoi faire. L'adrénaline était pour l'instant retombée et elle se sentait désemparée. Son estomac se retourna de faim mais cela lui procura juste une nausée déplaisante. Elle avait passé l'heure du déjeuner depuis longtemps et l'infusion qu'elle avait ingérée le matin était bien loin de lui tenir au corps.

Décidant de se montrer pour ne pas affoler les domestiques, elle attrapa une tenue propre et alla se nettoyer rapidement. Puis, après avoir retrouvé un aspect plus correct, Caitlín descendit vers le petit salon. En arrivant dans le hall, elle croisa Owen et lui demanda de lui faire servir un peu de bouillon avant de lui signaler qu'elle était encore épuisée et qu'elle remonterait s'allonger à la fin de sa collation. Le majordome lui indiqua qu'il n'autoriserait l'accès à l'étage que si c'était réellement nécessaire afin de ne pas la déranger et qu'il préviendrait Abraxas à son retour si elle n'était pas redescendue. Elle le remercia de son attention et s'installa à table tout en se disant que vu le monde qui restait au manoir, c'était assez facile de s'éviter.

Lorsque la petite famille revint au manoir, Caitlín avait eu le temps de s'endormir aussi paisiblement que possible lorsqu'on pleure la perte d'un être cher. Mais à son réveil, elle était légèrement plus reposée qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Aussi elle fit acte de présence au diner de façon à ne pas affoler tout le monde, bien que sa petite mine parlait pour elle. Cette fois ce fut Eíleen qui l'envoya au lit alors qu'elle allait remonter son fils dans sa chambre pour le coucher également. Abraxas n'eut pas beaucoup à insister de plus pour qu'elle accepte de partir s'allonger car elle savait bien que sa nuit ne serait pas si reposante que voulue.

Tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis. Discrètement, Caitlín traina le corps de sa mère sur toute la longueur de l'aile avant de se retrouver devant un problème qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Comment descendre les marches sans brutaliser le cadavre ? Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Elle devrait y aller doucement pour éviter les rebonds mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle pleura et s'excusa à chaque fois que son paquet heurtait une marche dans un petit bruit sourd. Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, un nouveau contretemps s'opposa à elle. Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers pour aller dans la cave mais une échelle. Jamais elle ne pourrait porter sa mère même sur cette hauteur, et elle ne pouvait pas la jeter dans le vide comme ça.

Caitlín se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça non plus. Mais elle avait eu si peu de temps pour y réfléchir … Elle ouvrit la trappe en se disant qu'elle allait bien avoir une idée d'ici là puis elle regarda la cave d'en haut. Le sol était dallé de pierres et elle se refusait de laisser Katherine chuter à nouveau dessus. Mais il y avait un certain nombre d'objets entreposés qu'elle commença à étudier. Une étagère, un vieux chevet, un valet à vêtements rouillé et quelques outils s'y entassaient mais une malle attira plus précisément son attention. Elle descendit rapidement et orienta sa lumière vers elle avant de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait des vêtements de femme. Ceux de la mère d'Abraxas, très certainement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Elle la traina jusqu'au bas de l'échelle avant de remonter sur le palier.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'excusa auprès de Katherine et implora son pardon avant de la pousser par la trappe. Elle la regarda tomber partiellement dans la malle en grimaçant. Au moins le choc avait été un peu amorti tout de même. Reniflant doucement en essuyant ses larmes. Elle attrapa le baluchon de vêtements qu'elle jeta sans état d'âme avant de redescendre finir son œuvre. Elle referma la trappe sans un bruit avant d'activer l'ouverture dans le mur. Le bouleversement de son état mental fit qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir gain de cause. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à remmailloter correctement le corps dans la couverture puis à le trainer, ainsi que la serviette, dans la partie centrale du passage. Elle fit tourner sa lumière autour d'elle afin de vérifier qu'il y avait bien là tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour l'enterrer. A son soulagement, elle trouva une pelle dans un coin.

Elle salua une nouvelle fois sa mère et se répandit en excuses pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir puis elle repartit. Caitlín ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. La nuit était bien trop avancée pour en faire d'avantage et elle devait penser à se reposer si elle ne voulait pas avoir Abraxas sur le dos. Ce serait catastrophique car elle ne pourrait pas s'éclipser pour offrir rapidement une sépulture à sa mère et ce serait un grave problème. Dans la cave, elle arrangea la malle de façon à tout remettre en ordre puis elle remonta dans la salle de bain en faisant bien attention à ne rien laisser trainer derrière elle. Elle se nettoya ensuite avant de se glisser dans sa tenue de nuit. Elle frissonna en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte en partant afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucune odeur de mort mais maintenant, la fraicheur et l'humidité avaient pris possession des lieux. Elle referma vivement vitres et rideaux avant de remettre une bûche dans la cheminée et de se blottir dans sous sa couverture. Demain serait un autre jour et elle devrait se reposer car la prochaine nuit serait bien plus fatigante encore.

**o0o**

Lysandre avait l'estomac douloureusement noué. Si l'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté, elle n'était en rien responsable des crampes qu'il subissait. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et le peu d'eau qui était resté dans le pichet était fini depuis quelques heures maintenant. C'était dur. C'était même pire que cela. Il avait déjà eu à vivre cette disette lorsque Katherine le punissait de ses rebellions, mais il avait à ce moment la quasi certitude qu'elle reviendrait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il n'avait plus la même forme physique qu'à l'époque et Caitlín était loin de lui apporter la même sécurité alimentaire que sa mère.

S'il n'avait pas eu cette chaine qui le retenait accroché dans un périmètre restreint, alors il aurait pu attraper les réserves de nourritures qui étaient posées hors de sa portée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et finalement, sans sa chaine, il serait depuis bien longtemps loin de cette chambre maudite. Il se tourna en boule pour se coucher sur le côté. Il espérait qu'avec cette nouvelle position, il aurait moins l'impression d'avoir avaler un poignard. Distraitement, ses doigts glissèrent sous son oreiller pour caresser son couteau qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis le drame. Il ne l'avait même pas nettoyé de la viande qui s'y était collée de peur de gaspiller l'eau qui lui restait. Maintenant tout ce qu'il espérait encore plus fort qu'habituellement, était de s'endormir pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. S'il avait sauvé son fils et sa belle-fille de la folie de Katherine, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire contre celle de Caitlín.

Il sursauta en entendant le faible cliquetis du mécanisme du panneau secret. Il hésita à garder les yeux fermés et à feindre de dormir mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas regarder le danger arriver. Alors il se contenta de fixer l'escalier sans changer de place. Un instant plus tard, sa _fille_ arriva. Elle avait de larges cernes assombrissant ses beaux yeux vert, sa peau était blafarde et ses traits fatigués par le chagrin. Mais son regard le transperça de la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Lysandre n'eut même pas le courage de lui retourner la politesse. Il était bien trop épuisé et s'il la provoquait, alors il savait qu'il souffrirait mille maux avant d'obtenir une quelconque délivrance.

- Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? Quelle injustice que ce ne soit pas vous qui soyez mort en bas de ces marches.

- Cela aurait été impossible, la chaine ne me permet pas de m'en approcher.

- Ne me répondez pas aussi effrontément ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une reclure d'humain et vous ne méritez pas l'attention que ma mère vous a portée toutes ces années ! Vous ne méritez pas que je m'occupe de vous maintenant.

Lysandre haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment elle avait réellement prévu de s'occuper de lui. Elle l'avait déjà laissé sans nourriture pendant deux jours, alors que comptait-elle faire maintenant ? Avec attention, il la regarda s'approcher du buffet où étaient rangées les casseroles et le stock de nourriture. Elle attrapa quelques affaires en grimaçant avant de venir les déposer sur la table. Puis elle avisa la carafe vide en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous aurez assez à manger avec ceci. Je vais remplir ce broc d'eau et vider votre seau. Mais économisez vos possessions, je ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs jours. Sans compter que contrairement à la mère, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller en ville pour acheter vos provisions. Et vu que les stocks ne sont pas importants en ce moment de restrictions, prendre dans les réserves du manoir se verrait rapidement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Katherine ? Demanda Lysandre, préférant changer de sujet pour oublier qu'il allait avoir décidément très faim dans les jours à venir.

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- En rien. Mais je la connais depuis mon enfance et je pense qu'après avoir vécu tant de temps avec elle, je mérite de le savoir.

- Et bien, je l'ai descendue dans le passage secret la nuit dernière. Cette nuit j'irai l'enterrer décemment et prier pour son âme. Ensuite je devrais jouer la comédie pour qu'on me laisse tranquille avant de pouvoir revenir ici. Abraxas est particulièrement inquiet de mon état et commence à être collant. Si j'ai réussi à monter aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que j'aie réussi à pousser Eíleen à sortir en promenade amoureuse le temps que Corey fait sa sieste. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur lui en son absence pour me ressourcer de sa frimousse de bébé, grimaça-t-elle. Effectivement, étant donné que, ce matin, le médecin a indiqué que je devais faire une sorte de déprime et que je n'étais donc pas malade, elle a sûrement jugé que cela me ferait du bien.

Lysandre se contenta de la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle le prévenait tout en allant chercher le seau d'aisance. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle le regarda sournoisement. Il n'aimait pas cette femme là. Elle était mauvaise en plus de se complaire dans la démence de sa mère.

- Je vais être magnanime et vous laisser vous soulager une dernière fois avant de le vider afin que vous ayez du propre plus longtemps, indiqua-t-elle avant de déposer le seau juste devant lui. Allez, un petit effort, il suffira de pousser un peu.

- Je n'ai rien à évacuer, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu mordant mais qui fut à peine plus élevé qu'un souffle.

- Tant pis pour vous. Vous resterez dans votre fétide odeur plus longtemps dans ce cas là.

Puis elle s'éloigna par les escaliers en ricanant. Lysandre se sentait proprement humilié dans sa dignité. Elle l'avait traité d'une telle bassesse avec cette proposition, lui rappelant bien qu'il était à sa merci la plus totale même pour de si naturels besoins. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force alors que sa main glissée sous son oreiller agrippait violemment le manche du couteau. Au point où il en était, il ne craignait plus rien. C'était lui ou elle. La tuer ne le condamnerait pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais peut-être que cela attirerait l'attention sur lui et lui permettrait de retrouver sa liberté. Du moins le temps que son corps décidait de rester en vie. Et si elle décidait de l'abandonner à son sort, il pourrait toujours abréger de lui-même ses souffrances … même s'il répugnait totalement de devoir en arriver là.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Caitlín pour revenir avec le seau vidé de ses excréments et deux carafes remplies d'eau. Lysandre la regarda avancer jusqu'à la table puis au paravent. Ironiquement il constata que si avec sa proposition indécente, elle s'était approchée de lui, cette fois elle restait parfaitement au bord de son périmètre d'action. Ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Il avait raté sa chance et douloureusement, il se fit la remarque que c'était très certainement l'unique fois où il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle. Elle le quitta sans un mot ni un regard de plus, comme s'il n'était rien. Et au final, c'était très exactement ce qu'il était devenu, rien.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était bien partie, il se mit à compter les secondes qui passaient. Quand il arriva à cinq minutes, il prit une forte inspiration et força sur ses muscles pour s'asseoir. De violentes douleurs éclatèrent dans tout son corps alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher de la table. Il avait besoin de manger. D'une main tremblante il attrapa une pomme de terre crue et tout juste nettoyée, avant de croquer fébrilement dedans. Ce n'était pas réellement bon et un arrière goût de terre envahissait déjà sa bouche. Mais la faim justifiait les moyens et pour rien au monde il aurait craché sur sa maigre pitance. Il se refusa à attaquer la suivante. Il ne voulait pas se rendre malade ni finir en une seule fois la nourriture qui devrait tenir plusieurs jours. Pour faire passer le féculent, il se permit de boire un peu d'eau, mais pas trop non plus.

C'était difficile. Non, c'était horrible de devoir se restreindre en eau quand notre corps criait à la déshydratation et qu'on avait un récipient plein prêt à nous soulager. Mais s'il avait une seule occasion d'éliminer Caitlín avant de mourir, alors il comptait bien mettre toutes ses chances de côté. Aussi, pour oublier son estomac qui criait toujours famine et sa bouche qui s'était déjà asséchée, il se laissa glisser au sol et avança doucement vers sa cachette. Il démonta la latte de la plinthe avec difficultés car il commençait déjà à épuiser ses forces. Puis il sortit le dernier feuillet qu'il avait entamé. Il devait écrire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Katherine et ce que Caitlín lui avait confessé avec réticence. Tout était important, rien ne devait être oublié. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un lirait un jour ses mémoires, mais pour se souvenir de la folie de certains humains, il fallait des écrits à transmettre. Et il les transmettrait avec le plus de détails possible …


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'attarder à blablater mais je tiens à vous prévenir que certains passages de ce chapitre sont particulièrement durs. Comme m'a répondu ma béta quand je le lui ai signalé : malgré tous ce qu'il s'est passé avant, pour que je mette cet avertissement ce n'est certainement pas pour rien. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre et que, même si vous êtes peu nombreux, vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. Promis, bientôt Lucius va arriver et vous aurez enfin la possibilité de voir évoluer des persos que vous connaissez déjà.**

**Mais en attendant, laissons place à Caitlín et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

* * *

**/ !\ ****Avertissement : chapitre pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs.**** / !\**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

La nuit était tombée sur le manoir et ses habitants. La journée s'était passée tranquillement pour tout le monde bien qu'Abraxas commençait à montrer des signes d'agitation. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de délaisser ses affaires aussi longtemps. Si la conjoncture avait été meilleure, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait mais il n'avait jamais connu un climat financier et économique serein et il était plus que jamais sur le qui-vive. Pourtant il savait que sa place était avant tout avec sa famille. Eíleen s'ouvrait de nouveau à la vie de famille. Oh ce n'était pas flagrant, mais la tendance était au mieux et cela motivait son époux à rester au domicile. De plus, Caitlín n'allait toujours pas bien et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire tomber en déprime ? Cela faisait beaucoup de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête. Beaucoup trop pour un jeune homme de vingt trois ans.

Alors qu'il avait fini par s'endormir en tenant sa femme dans ses bras, Caitlín sortait discrètement de sa chambre. Elle se précipita dans le couloir pour dévaler l'escalier de la tour du fond en quatrième vitesse. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre car ce qu'elle avait à faire lui prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit. Arrivée dans la cave, elle prit bien soin de correctement refermer la trappe avant de passer dans la partie centrale du passage secret. Elle sortit la lampe tempête qu'elle avait récupérée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l'alluma avant de la poser de façon à ce qu'elle éclaire correctement l'endroit avant de s'approcher du corps de Katherine. Elle s'accroupit devant lui avant de faire glisser doucement les pans de la couverture pour dégager le visage. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes noyèrent ses yeux verts avant de s'échapper sur ses joues.

Elle retint le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge en se mordant les lèvres. Elle pensait avoir réussi à surmonter au moins un peu son chagrin durant cette journée, surtout grâce à sa confrontation avec Lysandre, mais visiblement, elle s'était surestimée. Elle s'était juste voilée la face et maintenant, la douleur était de retour. Tout comme ce vide que le visage de sa mère n'arrivait pas à combler. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas indiqué comment affronter cette souffrance ? Katherine lui avait appris à être une petite fille modèle. A être courtoise et civilisée quelle que soit la situation. Elle l'avait toujours conseillée sur tout dès qu'elle en avait besoin ainsi qu'elle l'avait encouragée et soutenue lorsque ses sentiments pour Abraxas s'étaient développés. Elle lui avait aussi précisé qu'elle pourrait utiliser toutes ses notes comme bon lui semblait, bien que Caitlín n'ait aucune idée de ce que ces carnets pouvaient bien contenir. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait prévenue de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait à sa mort.

- Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée maintenant ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je t'aime tant maman, je t'aime tant et tu n'es plus là.

Cette fois elle laissa un sanglot éclater en se serrant contre la poitrine sans vie de Katherine. Elle perdit toute notion de temps alors qu'elle laissait son chagrin éclater. Sa main s'était crispée sur la couverture et sans s'en rendre compte, ses ongles avaient griffé légèrement la clavicule du cadavre, ajoutant une nouvelle marque à celles déjà acquises lors de l'accident dans les escaliers. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas et continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent secs. Puis elle se redressa doucement. D'un geste emprunt d'une infinie tendresse, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues, le nez et le front de la défunte.

- Au revoir maman. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi. Tu vas terriblement me manquer. Mais je sais que tu seras heureuse car tu vas retrouver papa. Oh je sais que tu as eu de l'amour pour cet homme que tu gardais pour toi, mais je sais aussi que jamais tu n'as oublié ton époux. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Et moi j'ai Abraxas, alors je ne suis pas non plus totalement démunie. Mais pour l'instant, c'est si difficile de savoir que je ne pourrais plus te parler. Je t'aimerai toujours et je ferais toujours tout pour être heureuse comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Un jour, j'aurai Abraxas pour moi toute seule et ce sera grâce à toi … pour toi également. Je te promets de tout faire pour que ça arrive enfin. Adieu maman.

Puis elle se pencha pour embrasser avec révérence la joue de Katherine avant de remettre la couverture correctement autour du corps. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il était plus que temps qu'elle se mette à sa mission actuelle afin d'enterrer sa mère pour le repos de son âme. Caitlín se leva prestement et alla chercher la serviette tachée de sang qu'elle avait déposée la veille. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir les vêtements qu'elle avait retirés au cadavre. Ils étaient humides et cela la fit grimacer. Elle aurait dû les sortir de la serviette mouillée. Mais elle devrait faire avec.

Elle se déshabilla vivement et déposa sa robe dans un coin pas trop sale avant d'enfiler ceux de la défunte. C'était désagréable et froid. Quand elle eut fini, elle attacha ses cheveux qu'elle protégea dans un vieux châle qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis longtemps. Quand elle fut prête, elle alla chercher la pelle et regarda autour d'elle. La lampe brûlait et en avait encore pour un moment avant de s'éteindre. C'était une bonne chose. Elle étudia un peu plus la pièce avant de se diriger dans son centre. Elle ne pouvait pas offrir un enterrement et une sépulture corrects pour lui permettre de rejoindre son défunt époux car Katherine était déjà censée être morte. Mais elle connaissait si bien ce manoir, qu'il ne pouvait être que sa dernière demeure.

Caitlín commença à creuser le sol meuble du souterrain. Et elle creusa longtemps, durement et inlassablement pendant des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes. La flamme de la lampe vacilla quelques fois mais le niveau d'huile était encore bon pour brûler un certain temps. La sueur glissa rapidement le long des tempes, du cou et du dos de la jeune femme. Les vêtements déjà humides étaient devenus presque raides sur elle, comme s'ils avaient été amidonnés. Cela la gênait dans ses mouvements mais elle continua car c'était là tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que de la terre s'était étalée sur son visage mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle se nettoierait plus tard quand elle aurait fini.

Quand elle estima que le trou était assez grand, Caitlín stoppa son activité difficile et épuisante. Elle sortit de la fosse en haletant de l'effort inhabituel qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle n'avait jamais forcé autant sur ses muscles de toute sa vie et avait besoin de faire une petite pause. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de quoi boire mais elle avait été tant obnubilée par ce qu'elle aurait à faire qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne s'arrêta pas longtemps pour autant. Le temps passait, le temps filait et le temps allait lui manquer. Elle s'approcha du corps pour attraper la couverture qui l'entourait. Doucement elle traina son fardeau jusqu'au trou et l'y déposa avec autant de douceur que les circonstances le lui permettaient.

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, à prier pour le repos éternel de sa mère puis à lui dire une dernière fois adieu. Puis elle rattrapa la pelle pour l'ensevelir. Au début, elle y alla doucement, pour ne pas l'agresser plus qu'elle n'avait été obligé de le faire en la trainant ici. Puis, quand la couche de terre se fit plus épaisse, elle prit un rythme plus rapide pour pouvoir vite en finir avec cette tâche ingrate et pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et puis la fatigue se faisait largement sentir sur ses épaules. Malgré tout l'amour et le respect qu'elle portait à sa mère, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à se nettoyer et à se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de reboucher la fosse, Caitlín attrapa la serviette sale et la déposa sur le tombeau. Plus tard, elle irait chercher quelque chose de jolie dans la montagne, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait faire mieux pour repérer l'endroit à ne pas profaner. Il y avait bien des pierres ordinaires mais elle estimait qu'elles ne rendraient pas justice à sa mère. Après cela, elle se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements sales, froids et humides de sa mère pour repasser les siens avec soulagement. Elle roula les autres et les abandonna dans un coin en se promettant de les brûler à l'occasion quand le temps le lui permettrait.

Puis elle attrapa sa lampe et ressortit du passage souterrain. Lorsqu'elle referma la trappe, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit au loin, certainement vers la cuisine. Etait-il donc si tard ? Prestement elle monta l'escalier et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour enlever la terre qui s'était accrochée à elle. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour les brosser un minimum pour ensuite gagner sa chambre. Elle cacha ses vêtements sous son matelas avant de se coucher et de s'endormir complètement épuisée. Elle ne savait pas combien ils avaient été salis aussi elle préférait les vérifier lorsqu'elle aurait dormi et en plein journée avant de les mettre dans la panière de linges à laver. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un service de domestiques réduit, pouvoir cacher des affaires sous son matelas sans qu'ils soient découverts le lendemain matin.

Caitlín fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un Abraxas inquiet. Il était plus de onze heures du matin. Elle le rassura en lui indiquant elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille et qu'elle avait rattrapé ce retard ce matin là. Mais il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de sa réponse, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il la laissa finir de se lever et de se préparer en lui disant qu'Eíleen et lui l'attendaient pour le repas du milieu de la journée. Quand elle fut seule, elle s'étira en soupirant. Elle n'était pas en forme. Il lui manquait du sommeil et son cœur était toujours douloureux de la mort de sa mère. Cette peine ne passerait pas comme balayée d'un coup de main. Non, il lui faudrait du temps pour dépasser ce décès.

Elle se leva en grimaçant. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant de bouger, mais ses membres étaient douloureux et affreusement courbaturés. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir des muscles dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'existence quelques heures plus tôt. Décidant qu'un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle se dirigea vers l'aile des domestiques, un étage plus bas, afin de demander à ce qu'on lui fasse chauffer de l'eau. Elle soupira en se disant que tout était plus simple lorsqu'il y avait un certain nombre de petites gens pour être à leur service. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait eu qu'à sortir de sa chambre pour trouver quelqu'un à qui demander de l'eau chaude. Maintenant, elle devait descendre jusqu'aux cuisines. Mais elle oublia tout lorsqu'elle s'immergea dans la baignoire.

Après la dure nuit qu'elle venait de passer, c'était un plaisir immense que de pouvoir se délasser ainsi. Mais cela amena aussi son esprit à s'envoler vers sa mère. Et les larmes revinrent inonder ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et n'avait jamais réellement eu à faire son deuil de lui. Il était mort avant sa naissance et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Pour Katherine c'était bien différent. Il y avait vingt deux années de liens affectifs. Des liens très étroits car elles avaient tout partagé même certains lourds secrets. Elles étaient bien plus proches que ce que toute mère et fille étaient normalement. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était décédée de vieillesse et que Caitlín ait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de lui dire au revoir. Cela l'avait pris de court en arrivant violemment. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir apprendre seule à gérer ça et à avancer.

**o0o**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la seule fois où sa fille était venue après le décès de Katherine. Cinq jours et maintenant, Lysandre n'allait pas bien. La maigre nourriture qu'elle lui avait laissée s'était rapidement épuisée malgré toute la parcimonie avec laquelle il s'était servi à chacun de ses repas. Et l'eau dans les carafes s'était asséchée avec presque la même rapidité. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et un qu'il n'avait pas bu. Il ne quittait presque plus le lit de façon à économiser ses forces au maximum mais aussi sa chaleur, bien enroulé dans sa couverture. La cheminée n'avait pas été allumée depuis une semaine et même s'il ne faisait pas froid dehors, l'humidité du printemps était rentrée dans la chambre sans aucune envie de s'en déloger. Alors non, Lysandre n'allait pas bien. Et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce régime là. Parce que cette fois, il n'avait plus le mental pour résister.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'un homme brisé et vaincu qui tentait de survivre encore un peu, juste un peu pour espérer un miracle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait des moments de délires. Finalement, la démence de Katherine était peut-être contagieuse. La solitude jouait beaucoup sur son mental et avec ironie, il s'était fait la remarque que le bavardage incessant et psychopathe de son ancienne amie l'avait finalement préservé de toute folie pendant des années. Ce qui n'était plus les cas depuis qu'il était seul. Car en effet ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps et pourtant, il était persuadé avoir soupé avec eux la veille. Et quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il avait reconnu sa prison, il avait su qu'il perdait la tête.

Il avait craint de souffrir sous le joug de Caitlín, et lors de ses moments de lucidité, il ne pouvait que constater que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait presque espéré la voir revenir avec une assiette d'un quelconque ragoût empoisonné. Ou même juste une pomme de terre à l'arsenic. Après tout cela aurait été bien suffisant pour l'éliminer car il n'était plus en mesure de cracher sur un peu de nourriture. Mais il semblerait que personne n'ait tenu à l'exaucer une dernière fois. Ses rêves de vengeance sur elle étaient partis loin. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait plus la force de la tuer car il n'avait déjà plus la force de tenir suffisamment sur ses jambes pour l'affronter et lui planter le couteau dans le cœur. Il avait dépassé tout cela et ne priait même plus pour qu'Abraxas et sa femme ne soient pas victimes de Caitlín. Il priait pour lui. Pour pouvoir enfin mourir, étant donné qu'on ne lui avait pas autorisé à partir dignement.

Pourtant, alors qu'il fixait de son regard vide le plafond de la chambre, une petite étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux délavés. Il y avait peut-être une dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire. Une toute dernière avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Prenant une grande respiration, il roula vers le bord du lit avant de se glisser sur le sol. Il déglutit difficilement afin d'humidifier un peu sa gorge mais il n'avait presque plus de salive. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de la paille et qu'elle lui déchirait la gorge tant elle était sèche. Il s'agenouilla et avança à quatre pattes vers sa cachette qu'il ouvrit à l'aveuglette. L'effort qu'il avait fourni avait fait éclater une myriade d'étoiles sur ses rétines tout en accentuant le vertige dû à la faim.

- _Un peu plus vers la gauche, Lysandre._

- Merci mon ange, marmonna-t-il en détachant la plinthe avant de se retourner. Etes-vous venue me chercher ?

- _Je suis venue vous tenir un peu compagnie et vous soutenir. Vous êtes si seul ici._

- Que tu es belle. J'avais presque oublié combien ta beauté était époustouflante. Mais tu n'es pas réelle n'est-ce pas Lizbeth ?

- _Je suis réelle pour vous. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, ne croyez-vous pas ?_

Lysandre regarda sa femme lui sourire. Elle était si jeune et si belle dans sa robe de bal. C'était celle qu'elle portait le jour du baptême d'Abraxas. Le jour où il l'avait trompée et où il avait scellé leur destin. Il tendit légèrement la main vers elle en lui demandant pardon, avant de la reprendre rapidement. L'image d'Elizabeth vacilla, se flouta et pâlit. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur sa solitude. Il aurait pleuré de désespoir si des larmes avaient pu se former derrière ses paupières. Mais il n'avait plus assez d'eau dans le corps pour que cela arrive.

Alors il retourna à sa tâche première. Il attrapa ses feuillets et son crayon. Il s'attarda quelques minutes à regarder la photo de mariage de son fils. Il avait échoué à le protéger. Il l'avait laissé seul dans la tourmente financière que la guerre en devenir avait créée. Il l'avait laissé seul à un âge où quoi qu'on en dise, on a encore besoin de ses parents. Et maintenant, s'il avait tué Katherine, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de Caitlín. Pas encore, mais peut-être bientôt, pensa-t-il tout de même. Il laissa le cliché de côté pour finir ses mémoires. Son écriture était presque illisible car il avait du mal à tenir correctement son crayon. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être sur un bateau et que tout tanguait autour de lui alors que des douleurs éclataient violemment un peu partout dans son corps malmené. Il respira fortement avant de continuer à écrire.

_Je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, mais c'est la dernière fois que j'écris. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire pour arrêter cette macabre mascarade. Il y a peu de chances pour que je m'en sorte vivant mais pour mon fils, je serais prêt à tout._

Il lui fallut un temps considérable pour écrire ces quelques phrases et la vague explication qui suivit. Et encore plus pour tout ranger à sa place. Mais avant de refermer sa cachette, il récupéra un petit morceau de son dernier feuillet. Un où rien n'était écrit. Il y inscrivit une dernière phrase : _Caitlín est la fille de Katherine Callaghan, elles m'ont tué_._ LM._ Puis il déposa ce dernier message sur la table avant de remonter sur le lit. Il prit le temps de s'enrouler dans sa couverture pour se réchauffer un peu pendant qu'il respirait longuement. Il était complètement épuisé par ces mouvements qu'il venait d'effectuer. La suite serait la plus difficile et il en était conscient. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Plus maintenant. Il resta immobile, les yeux perdu à travers la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il ne pleuvait plus, mais à travers le ciel couvert, quelque rayons de soleil tentaient de faire leur chemin.

Puis, sans faire plus de mouvements inutiles, sa main glissa sous son oreiller avant d'agripper le manche de son couteau. Il le serra convulsivement alors que ses yeux lui faisaient mal des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus verser. Doucement, il ramena son arme devant lui. Il en fixa longuement la larme salie de la dernière viande qu'il avait mangée. Puis, alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, il l'approcha de sa cheville. Il n'y avait qu'un réel obstacle entre sa liberté et lui. C'était cette maudite chaine qui le retenait prisonnier depuis tant d'années. La lame glissa sur sa peau lui attirant une légère douleur. Mais rien d'insurmontable. Rien de pire qu'il ne supportait déjà. Pourtant, une perle de sang s'accrocha à la fine coupure qu'il venait de se faire. Il ferma les yeux en déglutissant doucement. Pris dans un piège, le loup ne mordait pas le fer pour se libérer, alors lui non plus ne le ferait pas.

Lysandre inspira profondément tout en priant. Pas pour son salut, pas pour sa rédemption ni pour que la mort l'emporte. Il priait pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Il refit passer le couteau sur sa cheville en appuyant plus fort. Cette fois la douleur le fit se crisper alors qu'il venait d'agrandir la blessure. Au troisième coup, il pensa à la suite de sa mission pour tenir le coup. Un fois libéré, il pourrait descendre ou se laisser glisser en bas des escaliers. Puis il ouvrirait le panneau lambrissé et quelqu'un le trouverait. Rapidement, il espérait. Il traumatiserait certainement Eíleen qui devait être dans la nurserie avec son fils. Mais même s'il mourait à ce moment là, alors il aurait réussi. Et Caitlín ne pourrait plus faire de mal à sa famille.

Un nouveau coup de couteau le fit gémir et lui arracha une larme. L'unique qu'il pourrait verser, très certainement, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il serra les dents et s'interdit d'arrêter. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de courage pour continuer. Il ouvrit un instant les yeux comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible pour l'aider à avancer et tomba de nouveau sur Elizabeth, mais également ses parents. Tous trois souriaient et semblaient confiants. _Tu dois réussir pour ton fils. _Il savait qu'il délirait mais il se raccrocha à cette image et ces encouragements alors que de sa main tremblante, il faisait passer et repasser le couteau sur sa cheville, lentement, douloureusement, inlassablement, appuyant plus fort lorsque s'était nécessaire et tentant de ne pas hurler à la souffrance maintenant insoutenable qu'il était en train de s'infliger. Car il devait garder toutes ses forces et son souffle pour le moment difficile où il atteindrait l'os.

**o0o**

Abraxas avait prévu de repartir à la ville d'ici une poignée de jours. Les nouvelles dans le journal étaient toujours sombres et peu encourageantes. Mais l'inaction commençait à lui peser lourdement. Il était un peu inquiet de laisser Caitlín en dépression et Eíleen se renfermée sur son fils, toutes deux seules au manoir mais il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps dans cette ambiance, il allait finir par perdre la tête. Il était conscient que c'était lâche de sa part de les abandonner à leurs problèmes, mais il n'avait pas appris à gérer ce genre de situation. Quand sa mère avait fait sa dernière dépression, il était au pensionnat et avait été ravi de laisser son père s'occuper de ça. Il ne connaissait donc pas les mots à dire pour aider les deux femmes de la maison à aller mieux. Sans compter qu'il estimait être plus utile à garder leur fortune à flot pour garder un certain train de vie malgré les évènements européens.

La jeune maman n'avait qu'à peine réagi lorsque son époux avait annoncé sa décision au repas du soir. Elle lui avait juste demandé de la tenir au courant de son prochain retour. Caitlín n'avait rien dit, continuant de manger sans même le regarder. Ce manque de considération avait conforté Abraxas dans sa résolution. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'ainée des deux femmes aurait sûrement réagi différemment. Mais la mort de sa mère était trop fraiche pour qu'elle puisse correctement s'intéressé à ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rapidement excusée avant de sortir de table alors que le repas n'était pas encore fini. Elle gagna sa chambre à pas lents avant de s'installer sur un doux fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil dans cette maison où elle avait dû enterrer sa mère de ses propres mains. Elle aussi aurait bien apprécié de quitter le manoir quelques temps également. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Une bouffée de haine enflamma ses veines quand elle pensa à Lysandre. Il était définitivement en ennui dans sa vie. Maintenant que Katherine n'était plus là pour s'occuper de lui, elle devait prendre le relais et n'en avait pas du tout envie. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une bûche qui crépitait avant de se fendre en deux dans une volée d'étincelles. Maintenant que Katherine n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui, alors elle pouvait s'en débarrasser … Elle ne pouvait le remettre à la Garda Siochána pour payer son crime. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser partir. Elle repensa aux notes de sa mère, se demandant si elle ne trouverait pas là de quoi agir discrètement mais avec efficacité.

Caitlín savait que Lysandre avait été drogué pour être enfermé dans la chambre secrète. Il devait donc y avoir les résultats de ses recherches sur divers poisons. Ceux qui font juste dormir ou ceux qui sont hallucinogènes comme elle le lui avait expliqué, mais aussi très sûrement les mortels. C'était ceux là qu'elle devrait chercher. Car elle ne comptait pas l'éliminer en le tuant de ses mains. Elle était déjà consciente qu'elle devrait l'enterrer lui aussi alors elle préférait s'impliquer le moins possible. Mais elle savait également qu'elle aurait beaucoup moins de facilité pour trouver du poison étant donné les restrictions et la conjoncture actuelle. Peut-être devrait-elle tout de même se salir les mains en lui tordant le cou finalement.

De toute façon, il devait être très affaibli maintenant, ce ne serait certainement pas compliqué de l'achever. Elle regarda l'heure en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus retarder une expédition dans l'antre de sa mère. Déjà car cela faisait six jours qu'elle n'y était pas allée et qu'elle devait nourrir et abreuver Lysandre. Mais aussi pour récupérer les carnets de Katherine. L'avantage avec le manque de personnel, était qu'elle pouvait trainer plus tranquillement dans les couloirs sans se faire voir. Elle espérait juste qu'Eíleen reste bien dans sa chambre cette nuit encore. La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher un livre. Il était trop tôt pour dormir et elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas perdre le moral. Finalement, le chagrin qui l'avait envahi à la découverte de la mort de sa mère, se changeait progressivement en dépression, donnant ainsi grâce aux dires du médecin.

Deux heures du matin venaient de sonner à la comtoise du rez-de-chaussée. Le manoir était dans le noir et le silence depuis un certain temps maintenant. Cela avait permis à Caitlín de se glisser aux cuisines mais aussi au cellier pour récupérer de quoi nourrir son prisonnier quelques jours en attendant qu'elle puisse de nouveau remonter le voir. Elle espérait grandement trouver rapidement ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le supprimer car elle n'aurait jamais la patience de s'occuper de lui. Elle arriva au premier étage avec un panier rempli de vivres de deux bouteilles qu'elle avait récupérées à la cave pour y mettre de l'eau. C'était plus facile à transporter de part leur bouchon que les carafes de Katherine. Elle avait aussi pris deux serviettes qu'elle avait mouillées et un morceau de savon. Une semaine sans se laver, avait dû rendre l'homme répugnant de saleté.

Elle s'avança doucement dans le couloir avant de grimacer. De la lumière sortait de sous la porte de la nurserie. Eíleen était donc levée et cela allait grandement compliquer les choses. Caitlín ouvrit sans faire de bruit la porte du petit salon afin d'y déposer son chargement. Puis elle s'avança vers la chambre de Corey pour frapper un coup rapide et léger. D'une voix presque murmurée, elle fut autorisée à entrer. Sans surprise, elle trouva la maman dans la chaise à bascule, son fils endormi dans les bras.

- Eíleen, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

- Et toi donc, pourquoi es-tu levée ?

- Je suis prise d'insomnie. Je suis allée marcher un peu avant de passer voir si tout allait bien par ici quand j'ai vu la lumière. Et toi ?

- J'ai cru qu'il toussait alors je suis venue le voir. Mais il dormait profondément. Comme la tétée était proche, j'ai attendu son réveil. Il s'est encore endormi en cours de route.

- Si la tétée est passée, pourquoi donc restes-tu là ? Regarde, il a besoin de dormir tranquillement, tu devrais le remettre dans son lit et repartir te coucher.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de me rejoindre mon lit pour l'instant, et j'aime le regarder dormir. Je passerais des heures à le faire.

- Tu le fais déjà, soupira Caitlín avant de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il faut que tu te fasses violence et que tu lui laisses un peu d'air. Si tu le gardes tout le temps dans tes bras, il va s'habituer et plus tard, c'est dans votre lit, à Abraxas et toi, qu'il dormira car il sera incapable de rester seul.

- Tu trouves que j'en fais trop, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Surtout la nuit quand il dort. Tu dois déjà te réveiller régulièrement pour lui donner le sein, si tu t'empêches de dormir le reste du temps, tu vas te rendre malade. Je sais que j'exagère, car la mère d'Abraxas est morte après une longue déprime due à ses fausses couches. Mais il a souffert de sa perte. Est-ce cela que tu désires pour ton fils ? Qu'il souffre de te voir malade, épuisée, voire plus ? Non, je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, alors au moins pour la nuit, quand il ne te demande pas, laisse-le seul et repose-toi.

- Tu as raison.

Eíleen regarda Corey avec amour mais aussi une pointe de tristesse à devoir le laisser. Puis elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le reposa délicatement dans son petit lit. Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de se retourner vers Caitlín. Celle-ci lui sourit et l'attira dehors en glissant son bras sous le sien. Elle lui proposa d'aller boire une tisane dans le salon d'hiver, les yeux dans la montagne éclairée par le croissant de lune. La jeune maman accepta volontiers car elle savait que si elle allait se coucher, elle ne pourrait s'endormir rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient bien installées au fond de moelleux fauteuils après un tour rapide et silencieux aux cuisines pour préparer leur boisson. Après avoir siroté l'eau chaude à peine aromatisée de leur infusion, les deux femmes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées, les yeux fixés sur le vide, au loin derrière le manoir. Caitlín rongeait son frein. Elle devait à tout prix monter voir Lysandre cette nuit et ce contre temps n'était pas pour l'arranger. Surtout que plus Eíleen mettait du temps à aller se coucher, plus la tétée suivante s'approchait. Et elle connaissait la jeune maman. Seule, elle était bien capable de rester dans la chambre de son fils après son deuxième réveil ce qui la bloquerait dramatiquement si jamais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de redescendre.

D'un coup d'œil, elle avisa son état et fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle s'était endormie. C'était une très bonne chose. Sans un bruit, elle le leva et attrapa une couverture pliée sur la méridienne avant de la recouvrir. Elle l'aurait volontiers laissée attraper froid toute seule dans ce salon mais elle avait son rôle d'amie à jouer. Elle devrait s'y tenir tant que cela serait nécessaire. Eíleen bougea légèrement à ce léger mouvement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Caitlín ne perdit pas de temps. Elle avait beaucoup à faire en peu de temps. Elle referma doucement la porte du salon d'hiver et courut dans le couloir en verre qui la ramenait dans la salle de bal. Puis elle bifurqua sur la droite pour monter deux à deux les marches de la tour juste en fasse de l'aile des domestiques.

Elle ne ralentit qu'en s'approchant des chambres des deux hommes de l'étage. Elle s'arrêta au salon privé pour récupérer ses affaires avant de d'entrer sans un bruit dans la chambre du bébé. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, la rassurant un peu. Elle ne perdit pas de temps en ouvrant le panneau secret qu'elle referma précautionneusement derrière elle. Elle se permit un soupir de soulagement d'avoir enfin pu arriver jusque là. Elle écarta ensuite les doubles rideaux pour monter les escaliers mais fronça les sourcils arrivée à mi-hauteur. L'odeur âcre des déjections était relativement dérangeante, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la prit à la gorge. Elle parcourut les dernières marches en courant avant de se figer et d'échapper son panier devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, réussissant tout de même à garder sa lampe tempête en main.

Lysandre était couché sur le lit, enroulé dans la couverture. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Caitlín s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés et ne put que frissonner en voyant la flaque de sang séché qui s'était imprégné dans la literie. Elle eut un violent haut le cœur et n'eut que le temps de poser la lumière sur la table avant de se précipiter vers la bassine de toilette pour y vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. L'odeur du seau d'aisance à côté doublée de l'odeur de sang et de mort était insoutenable. Elle crut ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre et à la gorge. Elle réussit à calmer un peu les spasmes en respirant à travers le tissu épais de sa veste. Cela suffit et lui permit d'aller chercher une des bouteilles d'eau qu'elle avait montées pour se rincer la bouche.

Elle avait les joues brûlantes des larmes qu'elle avait versées d'être ainsi malade. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas avant d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre en grand et respiré profondément l'air frais de la vallée. Cela finit de calmer son malaise. Elle attrapa son mouchoir pour s'essuyer avant de se retourner vers le lit. Lysandre avait visiblement tenté de se libérer en se coupant la cheville, juste au dessous du bracelet en fer sur lequel la chaine était accrochée. Sauf qu'il avait juste réussi à se vider de son sang jusqu'à en mourir. Les yeux de Caitlín se posèrent sur les récipients et les carafes vides sur la table. Elle avait trop tardé à venir le ravitailler et il avait visiblement choisi de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Avec une grimace, elle se fit la remarque que s'il s'était planter le couteau dans le cœur, son suicide aurait paru moins pathétique. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en se coupant le pied. Jamais il n'aurait pu rejoindre l'étage du dessous de cette façon. La jeune femme secoua la tête de mépris. Au moins n'avait-elle plus besoin de l'empoisonner vu qu'il avait très bien réussi à se tuer tout seul. Si elle avait su, elle se serait moins affolée de trouver Eíleen dans la chambre de son fils. Son regard s'attarda tout de même sur le morceau de papier sur la table. Elle s'approcha et déchiffra difficilement l'écriture tremblante et presque illisible de Lysandre. Une vague de fureur la submergea en comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Elle fut satisfaite, d'une façon relativement malsaine, de le savoir mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. Il l'avait définitivement bien mérité son sort et finalement, elle regretta tout de même de ne pas l'avoir achevé de ses mains.

Mais alors qu'elle froissait le message et le jetait dans la cheminée éteinte, un nouveau problème se posa à elle. Même si elle laissait la fenêtre ouverte, l'odeur serait suffisamment développée pour attirer l'attention si elle ne débarrassait pas le corps rapidement. Elle devait s'en occuper tout de suite. Avec un soupir d'agacement pour ce contre temps, elle s'approcha du lit pour finir d'envelopper Lysandre dans le linge de lit souillé quand elle se rappela de la chaine. Avec un sourire méprisant, elle se fit la remarque que si elle avait eu un peu plus de temps, elle aurait volontiers achevé son œuvre pour le libérer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, aussi elle se précipita vers les étagères de sa mère pour trouver la clé du bracelet. Il lui fallut un peu de temps car elle ne connaissait la petite boite que par la description que Katherine lui avait faite. Un instant, elle craignit même qu'elle ait été changée de place et été cachée sans qu'elle n'en ait été avertie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle mit finalement la main dessus et l'ouvrit prestement.

D'un geste ferme, elle ouvrit le fer pour libérer le membre mutilé du mort. Elle sentit son ventre se retourner alors qu'au milieu des chairs à vif, elle apercevait la marque du couteau dans l'os relativement entaillé. Mais le pire fut de voir que déjà, quelques larves avaient commencé à s'introduire dans la plaie. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il leur fallait pour apparaître, mais une chose était certaine, cela lui confirma que Lysandre n'était pas mort dans les dernières heures écoulées. Même s'il n'y avait pas encore assez d'insectes pour supposer que le décès soit survenu depuis plusieurs jours. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus. Elle jeta la chaine sous le lit, roula le mort dans les draps et la couverture avant de le tirer sans douceur au sol. Puis elle le traina jusqu'en haut des escaliers avant de s'arrêter pour attraper sa lampe.

Puis, en fronçant les sourcils, Caitlín redescendit les marches en courant. Elle posa la lumière au sol et ouvrit le panneau en faisant bien attention aux bruits dans la chambre. Elle entendit rapidement la respiration enfantine de Corey mais aucune autre. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trompait pas et fut soulager de voir qu'Eíleen n'était pas revenue. Elle alla tout de même jusqu'au couloir pour vérifier qu'elle ne voyait aucune lumière tremblotante s'approcher. Par souci d'économie, plus personne n'utiliser l'électricité la nuit, se contentant des bougies. Ce qui finalement était une bonne chose pour elle. Avec soulagement, elle remarqua qu'elle était bien seule. Elle repartit donc prestement vers la chambre secrète en prenant tout de même le soin de refermer la porte en bas du passage, juste au cas où. Puis elle rattrapa sa lumière et monta les marches en courant.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'amas de linges dans lequel Lysandre était emmailloté puis d'un coup de pied, elle fit basculer le corps dans les escaliers. Elle le regarda rouler et rebondir en se disant que cette fois, ce serait plus simple pour aller à la cave. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre des précautions avec lui. Un assassin n'en méritait aucune. Le reste du trajet fut tout de même délicat car la jeune maman pouvait se réveiller et revenir à n'importe quel moment, la surprenant dans une bien mauvaise position. Caitlín se fit la remarque que c'était une bonne chose que Lysandre se soit saigné comme un porc, ainsi il était relativement plus léger à transporter et il n'y avait aucun risque de laisser des traces de sang derrière elle.

Tout comme la première fois, elle le poussa dans les escaliers de la tour du fond avec un grand plaisir. En faisant bien attention qu'aucun des domestiques ne s'était levé, elle ouvrit, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, la trappe rejoignant le cellier. Puis elle jeta son fardeau avant de descendre et de refermer le passage. Elle mit plus de temps à ouvrir le passage secret de ce côté-là car elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Elle eut donc un peu de mal à retrouver l'endroit exact. Mais une fois arrivée dans le passage central, elle traina le cadavre dans un coin et referma ce montant là. Elle n'avait pas le temps cette nuit de s'occuper de l'enterrer. Elle reviendrait le lendemain pour le faire.

Un instant, l'idée de le laisser se décomposer où il était lui effleura l'esprit. Mais elle l'abandonna très vite, si elle avait un jour besoin de passer par là par la suite, ce serait dérangeant de le retrouver surtout s'il était en état de décomposition. Alors elle l'ensevelirait rapidement avant que les vers ne rendent la chose plus dégoûtante encore. Sa mère s'était relativement bien conservé entre le moment où elle était morte et celui où Caitlín l'avait enterrée. Mais le corps de Katherine avait été retrouvé très rapidement après le décès et ne présentait qu'une petite plaie à la tête alors que Lysandre avait le pied à moitié coupé déjà pleins de bestioles. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Caitlín arriva rapidement dans sa chambre par le passage donnant sur l'aile sud. Elle vérifia dans le miroir qu'aucune trace suspecte ne trainait sur elle avant de repartir vers la nurserie. Elle avait fait le plus gros, mais la fenêtre de la chambre secrète était toujours ouverte, son panier de vivres était là où elle l'avait échappé, le seau d'aisance était à vider ainsi que la bassine dans laquelle elle avait vomie. Et la tétée suivante n'allait pas tarder à arriver … D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite et en grimaçant, que Corey commençait à s'agiter.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle attrapa le bébé dans les bras et le berça doucement tout en prenant le chemin du salon d'hiver. Elle devait tenir tout ce monde éloigné de la chambre encore quelques minutes, justes quelques minutes de plus. Eíleen n'avait pas bougé à part qu'elle s'était un peu mieux enroulée dans la couverture. Tenant Corey contre elle, Caitlín la secoua légèrement par épaule avant de la regarder sursauter rapidement en regardant tout autour d'elle. C'était autant pour vérifier que personne ne l'attaquait que pour savoir où elle était. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle voyait la terrasse arrière du manoir et se demanda pourquoi elle était là.

- Eíleen, tu t'es endormie tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Mais là, c'est l'heure de sa tétée. Je te l'ai amené pour que ce soit plus facile et qu'il ne réveille pas Abraxas en pleurant le temps que j'aille te chercher.

- Oh. Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Allez, viens là mon amour. Allons allons, tu es mignon, ne pleure pas. Là voilà, tu vois.

Caitlín la regarda dégrafer sa chemise de nuit pour présenter son sein au garçon. Celui-ci l'attrapa vivement et goulument comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait rien eu à manger. Eíleen le regarda avec amour avant de relever ses yeux.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en avons.

- Non, je vais vous laisser, je commence à être fatiguée.

- N'as-tu pas réussi à dormir un peu toi aussi ?

- Hélas non. Mais je crois que cette fois c'est le bon moment pour me recoucher.

- Alors passe une bonne fin de nuit Cait, sourit Eíleen avant de renifler légèrement. Je crois qu'il faudra que je change ses langes une fois qu'il sera rassasié. Il y a une odeur piquante dans le coin.

- C'est bien possible. Mais tu verras cela quand il aura fini. Bonne nuit Eíleen.

Caitlín s'éclipsa rapidement. Même si Corey s'était sali, elle était persuadée que c'était l'odeur de mort de Lysandre incrustée dans ses vêtements qu'elle avait sentie. Elle remonta précipitamment mais tout de même en faisant attention en arrivant devant la chambre d'Abraxas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille maintenant alors qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle commença par attraper le panier qu'elle avait garni un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et le seau d'aisance. Elle dut faire très attention car avec la lampe, ce n'était pas facile de tout tenir. Mais elle arriva tout de même à tout déposer dans une des chambres proche de l'entrée de l'aile nord.

Puis elle remonta pour fermer la fenêtre et aller chercher la bassine en émail. Elle espérait que l'odeur avait eu le temps de s'évaporer un peu et que ce qu'il restait, partirait rapidement. Elle viendrait vérifier plus tard. Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Elle n'avait plus d'obligation maintenant et n'avait plus à retourner dans cette pièce. Alors qu'elle venait de déposer la bassine à côté du corps de Lysandre, elle se fit la remarque qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait enterré, elle serait libre de tout secret. Cela lui donna presque le vertige tant c'était agréable à penser. Cela lui donna même un regain d'énergie pour faire le dernier voyage avec le seau et le panier. Elle devait remettre les provisions à leur place étant donné qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Pour rester la plus discrète possible, elle allongea son chemin en passant systématiquement par l'aile sud. Mais elle dut quand même faire très attention arrivant dans celle d'Abraxas. Car elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Corey. Eíleen devait être remontée pour le changer et le coucher. Caitlín ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre qu'elle retourne auprès de son mari pour passer. Après tout, elle était très bien capable de rester avec son fils et de lui faire perdre de longues minutes. Heureusement qu'elle avait tout déposé de façon à ne pas avoir beaucoup de chemin à faire dans l'aile. Elle s'en félicita d'ailleurs car cela avait été très judicieux.

Quand elle remonta enfin de la cave, elle s'arrêta un instant dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et se changer. Elle roula ses habits qu'elle cacha sous son matelas une nouvelle fois. La nuit prochaine, elle les réutiliserait pour enterrer Lysandre et gagner les écuries pour vider le seau et la bassine avant de les laver à l'abreuvoir. Puis elle laisserait tout ça, ainsi que ses vêtements, dans le passage secret avec la pelle et les vêtements de Katherine à détruire. Elle pouvait très bien se passer d'une de ses tenues et surtout, en faisant cela, elle traçait un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie de secrets. Lorsqu'enfin elle se coucha, elle ne remarqua pas que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir sur l'horizon. Il était encore tôt, mais la nuit était plus qu'avancée. Pourtant cette fois, Caitlín n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir en paix sur la pensée que finalement, elle allait pouvoir elle aussi quitter, pour quelques temps, le manoir afin de se ressourcer à la ville.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Et oui, le dernier chapitre était particulièrement dur. Je vous avais prévenus. J'avoue avoir moi aussi eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je suis hémophobique et tout ce qui touche au sang me fait me sentir mal. Alors autant vous dire que j'ai dû vraiment prendre sur moi et faire abstraction des mots que je tapais. Sauf que depuis longtemps j'ai également développé une autre caractéristique dérangeante : quand quelqu'un me dit s'être cassé quelque chose, ou entaillé ou autre, et bien je souffre en même temps que lui. Pas autant car chez moi c'est psychosomatique, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai réellement été malade d'écrire le dernier passage avec Lysandre vivant et celui où Caitlín le trouve mort. J'ai eu mal à la cheville pendant des jours et j'ai fait une cure de chocolat !**

**Bref, on s'en fout de mes états d'âmes… aujourd'hui chapitre plus soft. Pas de retour sur Draco et Scorpius mais voici le seul chapitre (sur les 42 pour l'instant écrits) qui se passe presque entièrement hors du manoir Malfoy. Cela va permettre un peu de souffler … avant le reste.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alertes et en favoris, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour cette histoire ! A mercredi prochain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_Novembre 1944._

Deux ans et demi étaient passés depuis que Katherine et Lysandre étaient décédés. Deux ans et demi où la guerre avait fait des ravages sur l'Europe mais aussi dans le Pacifique. Les conflits s'étaient intensifiés et des milliers de civils en avaient été victimes un peu partout dans le monde. Camps de concentration, insurrections de quelques ghettos, bombardements, déportations des juifs dans l'Est et bien d'autres tortures vécues par des milliers d'innocents. Si l'Irlande était oppressé pour cause de neutralité au point de subir une grave crise économique, d'autres pays n'hésitaient pas à collaborer aux allemands. La rafle de Paris en juillet 1942 en était l'un des pires exemples. Et comme pour ajouter au supplice de ceux qui attendaient désespérément des nouvelles d'amis ou de personnes de leur famille, depuis quelques temps, dans les journaux, il était question de ce qu'Hitler appelait la solution finale. Et le monde entier était horrifié de ce que cela signifiait.

Une lueur d'espoir était arrivée dans la guerre lorsqu'en juin dernier, les américains avaient débarqué en France pour libérer le pays. Un espoir grinçant pour l'Irlande qui subissait depuis plusieurs années le blocus économique de cette nation libératrice et si héroïque pour les victimes de la guerre. Mais ce jour là, le tournant qu'avait pris le conflit n'était pas le sujet des pensées de Caitlín. Pour elle aussi beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Après avoir enterré celui qu'elle pensait être l'assassin de son père, elle avait émis le souhait de quitter le manoir afin de se refaire une santé. Eíleen avait été surprise de cette décision et avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis afin de ne pas rester seule. En vain. Abraxas, qui avait déjà été contrarié de ce départ, avait assez mal pris cette réaction de sa femme.

Effectivement, elle n'avait rien opposé à son propre voyage alors qu'elle désapprouvait celui de leur amie. Cela l'avait énervé et il avait avancé ses projets d'une journée. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir que Caitlín veuille s'éloigner un peu. Il y avait quelque chose au manoir qui l'avait rendue mélancolique et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait dépasser sa déprime en y restant. Alors même s'il désapprouvait de la savoir seule à la ville, il avait accepté qu'elle profite de la voiture pour venir avec lui à Dublin. Ils étaient restés ensemble dans le logement de fonction du jeune homme durant un mois environ. C'était un appartement qu'il avait acheté très rapidement après avoir pris ses pleines fonctions dans les affaires financières. Mais Caitlín avait voulu prendre son indépendance et même s'il avait été inquiet pour elle, il l'avait soutenue dans son entreprise.

Aussi, dès qu'elle avait trouvé un petit logement, elle s'y était installée seule. Cela tenait plus de la chambre de bonne que d'un grand appartement, mais financièrement, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle payait effectivement elle-même son loyer avec l'argent de sa mère qu'Abraxas avait avantageusement placé au fil dans ans. N'ayant aucune réelle notion dans ce domaine là, elle lui avait laissé la gestion d'un morceau de son héritage. Juste une petite partie en fait. Elle était arrivée au manoir car après la soi-disant mort de sa mère, elle était censée ne plus pouvoir régler les factures de chez elle pendant qu'elle était au pensionnat. Aussi Katherine ne lui avait remis qu'une partie de sa fortune acquise suite aux décès de son époux puis de son père, gardant le reste sous un nom d'emprunt. Du coup Abraxas s'était occupé de faire prospérer la partie immergé de son patrimoine, tandis que l'autre, était encore utilisé par Katherine pour ses dépenses et celles de Lysandre.

Depuis qu'elle était orpheline, elle avait discrètement récupéré le plein accès à cet argent là. Mais malgré ses facilités financières, la vie à la ville ne fut pas évidente pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était courtisée par Floyd Elder. A ce moment là, elle avait fini ses études au pensionnat depuis quelques mois et elle avait fui le bonheur conjugal de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. A ce moment là, elle avait en tête d'en profiter et avait accepté les avances de son prétendant, tout en sachant qu'il courait plusieurs jupons. Cette fois elle était seule car elle évitait Abraxas le plus souvent possible. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle avait besoin d'indépendance pour faire correctement le deuil de sa mère. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour fermer la porte à tous les secrets qui l'entouraient.

Puis les mois avaient passé. Des mois difficiles de part la conjoncture politique. Après l'Angleterre, les Etats-Unis faisaient pression sur le pays de façon à faire sauter sa neutralité dans les conflits. Avant son départ du manoir, ils commettaient déjà des actes inamicaux envers l'Irlande afin de faire connaître leur mécontentement, mais très vite, des sanctions économiques mondiales avaient été envisagées contre l'ile. Aussi afin d'affronter les problèmes extérieurs, les politiciens avaient orienté leurs actions vers une certaine autarcie. Caitlín avait été confrontée à tout ça alors qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait compris combien elle avait été protégée à l'abri des murs du domaine Malfoy dès que de nouvelles restrictions étaient tombées. L'électricité et le gaz avaient depuis été fortement rationnés et l'essence interdite pour les particuliers. Sans compter les transports en commun qui étaient devenus très aléatoires.

Mais elle n'était pas une jeune femme démunie. Elle s'était adaptée et avait avancé. Elle avait repris goût à la vie, loin des secrets dont elle avait été libérée à la mort de Lysandre. Elle s'était remise à sourire et de temps en temps, elle avait accompagné Abraxas à quelques repas entre financiers. C'était long et fastidieux mais au moins pouvait-elle voir du beau monde et parler à des femmes qui n'avaient pas que les mots langes et biberons à la bouche. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de la ramener définitivement au manoir mais elle avait toujours refusé, lui déclarant qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer. Bien sûr, elle revenait toujours pour passer noël en famille même si avec les contraintes du train, ce n'était pas toujours évident.

Pour ne pas paraître ingrate et garder son rôle hypocrite de bonne amie, elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Corey et d'Eíleen par courrier. Elle avait été satisfaite de savoir que si le garçon grandissait bien, la relation entre ses parents était toujours plus tendue. Effectivement, après le départ simultané de son époux et de son amie, la jeune maman s'était un peu plus renfermée sur elle-même, ne s'ouvrant qu'à son fils. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Caitlín. Même si dans l'immédiat elle désirait vivre pour elle-même, vivre aussi libre que possible en tout cas car elle avait l'impression de toujours avoir vécu pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle savait qu'un jour elle reviendrait au manoir. Elle n'oubliait pas sa promesse à sa mère.

Mais les mois passèrent et la jeune femme s'accommoda finalement à sa nouvelle vie. Il y avait bien des moments plus difficiles que les autres, surtout avec les tensions politiques, mais elle faisait avec. Elle se promenait souvent, rencontrant généralement les mêmes personnes avec lesquelles elle se lia. Pas au point de devenir de grands amis mais c'était suffisant pour passer du bon temps et reprendre une vie sociale épanouissante. Elle n'invitait jamais personne chez elle. Une cuisine et une chambre, ce n'était pas assez grand pour recevoir correctement. Mais cela lui était arrivé d'offrir une collation ou un repas dans un salon ou un restaurant. En fonction de ses moyens, bien évidement. Ce jour là, comme bien souvent depuis de longues semaines, Caitlín ne pensait pas à ses connaissances, ni à Abraxas qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Presque depuis noël en fait. Elle pensait à elle tout en s'apprêtant avec élégance.

En février dernier, lors d'une promenade avec ses compagnons, l'un d'eux lui avait présenté un jeune homme de classe moyenne très agréable. Elle n'oubliait pas Abraxas, mais sans le carcan des secrets, elle avait eu envie d'expérimenter encore plus que ce qu'elle avait pu le faire. Ryann Fínn avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et devait travailler dur chaque jour afin de vivre convenablement. Surtout dans le contexte économique que les Irlandais subissaient. Mais il était charmant, honnête, et il présentait une sincère inclination pour elle. Si Katherine avait toujours été en vie, tout aurait pu être différent. Mais sa mère était morte, emportant avec elle une partie de la vie de sa fille. Et celle-ci se laissa alors séduire

Ce jour là était un jour spécial pour Caitlín. Elle avait revêtu une belle tenue neuve de couleur bleue sur laquelle elle avait brodée des nœuds celtiques et des perles. Elle était composée d'une jupe et d'un corsage épais. Pour ne pas attraper froid malgré ses manches longues, elle avait déposé un petit lainage élégant sur ses épaules. Elle avait enfilé des chaussures qu'elle avait longuement cirées pour en cacher les égratignures qui les stigmatisaient. Elle aurait pu en acheter des nouvelles, mais avec les restrictions et pénuries, elle n'avait pas voulu se démarquer des autres et avait ressorti d'anciens souliers. Maintenant elle était debout devant le miroir en pied afin de voir son allure générale. Elle la trouva satisfaisante même si elle regrettait de ne pas être un peu plus sophistiquée.

Avec un léger sourire, elle se détourna et s'approcha de la coiffeuse de sa chambre. Elle devait maintenant s'occuper de sa coiffure. Elle attrapa sa brosse et lissa longtemps ses cheveux. Puis elle les remonta dans un chignon tressé dans lequel elle planta un peigne orné de perles vertes. _Assorties à mes yeux_, se dit-elle en ayant une pensée pour sa mère qui aimait tant la couleur de ses iris. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement en pensant à Katherine. Son deuil était fait, même si penser à elle était toujours douloureux. Mais elle aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés pour la guider vers son futur époux pour son mariage. Oh bien sûr, même vivante, cela aurait été impossible, mais quelle jeune fille ne rêvait pas d'avoir ses parents avec elle ce jour là ?

Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva en attrapant le bouquet de lavande qu'elle avait fait sécher à la fin de l'été en prévision de cette journée et qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée en y nouant son lacet de dentelle. Il n'était pas parfait mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le préparer. Elle aurait préféré avoir de la bruyère, mais elle avait trouvé cela déplacé. Elle l'aurait fait si elle avait épousé Abraxas. Mais elle se mariait avec Ryann. Elle n'avait pas oublié son amour pour son ami. Mais les mois passant, même si sa relation avec Eíleen se ternissait, Abraxas restait un homme marié et inaccessible. Et Caitlín était une jeune femme de vingt quatre ans qui aspirait à un peu plus d'attention, autre qu'amicale évidement. Ryann lui offrait son amour et elle voulait y croire, laissant sa promesse quelque part au fond de sa mémoire. Un jour elle y repenserait, mais d'ici là, elle voulait en profiter.

Avisant l'heure, elle se dépêcha de fixer sur son bouquet le nœud de moisson offert par Ryann lors de sa demande en mariage. Puis elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de rejoindre le père de son futur époux. Celui-ci était venu la chercher pour la conduire à l'église car le jeune marié était un peu en retard pour le faire lui-même. De plus, elle était orpheline et n'avait personne pour l'accompagner. Elle aurait pu avoir Abraxas et Eíleen à ses côtés, mais elle ne leur avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas de sa rivale à son union et avait trouvé inconvenant d'avoir son amour secret à ses épousailles avec un autre. Même si personne n'en savait rien au final. Le trajet se fit en calèche car Caitlín n'habitait pas à proximité du lieu de culte. En ville ce n'était pas courant mais avec le manque de carburant, on en voyait de temps en temps. Aussi ils attirèrent l'attention des passants. Surtout la mariée qui faisait la joie des petites filles qu'ils croisaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait que très peu de monde pour célébrer la noce. Mais les temps étaient difficiles et il n'était pas évident de se déplacer même pour un tel évènement. Ryann était déjà dans l'église en compagnie de sa mère et à l'arrivée de la future épousée, les invités entrèrent à leur tour à la suite de son futur beau père. Caitlín frissonna alors qu'elle attendait qu'on lui signale que tous soient installés et qu'elle pouvait s'approcher. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert en se disant qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. C'était plus que courant en automne et c'était déjà étonnant qu'elle ait pu arriver jusqu'ici sans se mouiller.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir un couple s'enlacer tendrement avant de la regarder avec un sourire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un petit garçon s'agrippa à sa jupe afin d'attirer son attention. Quand il l'eut, il lui offrit une fleur qu'il avait cueilli elle ne savait où. Elle l'attrapa et la glissa dans son bouquet avant de le remercier. Avec un gloussement joyeux, il partit vers sa mère en trottinant avant de se retourner pour la saluer de la main. Un peu plus loin, une vieille dame en noir la regardait avec émotion, alors que sa fille ou sa belle fille, enceinte jusqu'au cou, pleurait de joie dans son mouchoir. Et quelque chose remua en Caitlín. Tous ces gens étaient heureux pour elle. Aucun ne la connaissait mais ils partageaient sa joie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avant et cela la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle se serait volontiers assise un instant. Aucun de ses amis n'était là. Elle leur avait bien indiqué qu'elle allait se marier bientôt, mais ne leur avait donné aucune date précise. Et ils n'avaient insisté plus, pensant certainement qu'il n'était pas prévu avant quelques temps. Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas assez ouverte avec eux pour leur donner envie d'approfondir les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour là, elle était seule. Elle inspira vivement avant de se concentrer sur les évènements. Elle remarqua alors qu'on l'avait déjà appelée à entrer. Avec un sourire vacillant, elle répondit en s'approchant. C'était un moment important de sa vie, mais les seuls élans de sympathie qu'elle avait reçus provenaient d'étrangers et c'était difficile à encaisser.

Caitlín s'avança seule dans l'allée centrale. Elle souriait légèrement moins sereinement qu'une mariée l'aurait dû. Si son père n'avait pas été tué avant sa naissance, alors il aurait été là pour la guider. Si sa mère n'avait pas vécu dans le secret, elle n'en serait pas morte non plus, et elle serait là pour veiller sur elle. Si Lysandre n'avait pas gâché sa vie, elle aurait été pleinement heureuse à ce moment là. Elle regarda la poignée de personnes qui la fixait le temps qu'elle s'approchait de Ryann. Elle n'en connaissait pas un seul visage et se fit la remarque que les inconnus de la rue lui avaient semblé bien plus agréables avec elle. Alors elle chercha son époux. Il semblait aux anges. Il la regardait avec un sourire si grand qu'il illuminait à lui tout seul le lieu. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en face de lui, elle se laissa attraper les mains. Elle se noya un instant dans son regard si débordant d'amour. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Elle avait enfin ce à quoi toute jeune femme aspirait. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à être réellement heureuse. Il lui manquait quelque chose et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. L'officiant attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui alors qu'il commençait à réciter les phrases sacrées du mariage. Cette fois le cœur de Caitlín se mit à battre vivement. Elle y était. Elle allait être unie à un homme merveilleux. Elle allait être heureuse. Alors pourquoi la voix du marieur lui arrivait sourdement ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'étouffer ?

Elle tourna son regard vers son futur époux qui souriait toujours comme un damné. Il était beau, élégant, agréable et il l'aimait. Mais il n'était pas Abraxas. Il n'était pas Abraxas. Cette évidence lui éclata au visage et un léger vertige l'attrapa. Elle s'agrippa vivement aux doigts de Ryann qu'elle tenait toujours afin de faire passer le malaise. Son cœur s'agitait fortement au point que ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que son battement dans ses veines. Ses mains et ses tempes commencèrent à s'humidifier sous la tension alors qu'un frisson la faisait trembler. Il l'aimait mais pas elle. Elle en aimait un autre et malgré son envie, son besoin d'être aimée, jamais elle ne pourrait se complaire dans une telle situation.

Doucement, alors que chacun écoutait avec attention l'officiant parler des engagements des époux, elle fit glisser ses mains hors de ceux de l'homme qu'elle était sur le point d'épouser. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec étonnement mais son sourire était toujours bien accroché à son visage. Le regard de Caitlín devait laisser transparaitre tout le bouleversement qui l'agitait car progressivement ses lèvres s'affaissaient. Il fronça ensuite des sourcils alors qu'elle avait désolidarisé leurs mains et qu'elle tenait son bouquet si fermement que les tiges se tordirent et que ses phalanges blanchissaient. La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête en murmurant un « désolée » qui résonna relativement fortement dans cette ambiance quasi silencieuse. Elle s'excusa une autre fois en reculant d'un pas.

Tout le monde observait la scène avec attention. Chacun ayant compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituelle et d'important. Les parents du marié se redressèrent tout en se crispant vivement. Caitlín ferma un instant les yeux lorsque Ryann chuchota son prénom avec tant de douleur. Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres avant de plonger de nouveau dans son regard désemparé. Elle cligna des paupières pour éviter un débordement des larmes qui s'accumulaient de concert avec celles du jeune homme. Puis alors que des murmures commençaient à s'élever tout autour d'eux, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Il n'était pas Abraxas.

A la sortie de l'église, elle manqua de bousculer un passant et sous le regard ébahi voire horrifié de certains, elle remonta dans la calèche. Elle demanda au chauffeur de la reconduire chez elle alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle avait cru pouvoir mettre de côté ses sentiments et goûter pleinement à sa merveilleuse sensation d'être aimée, mais elle s'était voilée la face. C'était Abraxas qu'elle aimait et personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Bien plus qu'une promesse faite sur le corps mort de sa mère, c'était à elle-même qu'elle avait promis de devenir la moitié de son ami. Epouser Ryann même pour les meilleures raisons du monde n'aurait été qu'une bêtise.

Arrivée chez elle, Caitlín monta précipitamment l'escalier et s'enferma dans son studio. Elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurant longuement comme jamais depuis deux ans et demi elle ne l'avait fait. Elle était bouleversée de s'être tant éloigné de ce qu'elle était. Oui, elle s'était retrouvée libre de tout secret mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se perdre en cours de route. Ryann était un homme bien et elle eut une petite pensée pour lui. Il l'aimait et cette fuite devant l'autel était très certainement très douloureux pour lui. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce qui la dérangeait le plus n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, mais que celui qui avait failli être son beau père allait très certainement lui tomber dessus pour avoir humilié son fils.

En essuyant vivement ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour sortir sa valise. Elle la posa sur le lit pour l'ouvrir avant d'en sortir un cadre. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photographie d'Abraxas le jour de son mariage. Eíleen avait été découpée pour ne laisser que le jeune homme. Caitlín l'avait prise avec elle à son départ du manoir, mais très rapidement, elle l'avait rangée, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se rappelle à elle alors qu'elle tentait de changer de vie. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait son erreur. Sa vie était Abraxas et rien ne pourrait modifier ça. Rien ne devait modifier ça. Ni personne, pas même Eíleen.

Le moral remonté par cette nouvelle détermination, elle posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit avant de ranger sa valise. Puis elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse en retirant le peigne et les épingles de ses cheveux. Quand elle les eut démêlés, elle les tressa sombrement. Puis à l'aide d'un mouchoir, elle enleva le maquillage dont elle s'était fardée et qui avait coulé dans ses larmes. Il n'était pas été très appuyé mais cela avait rehaussé les traits de son visage. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa sa robe pour en enfiler une de tous les jours, rangeant la neuve dans l'armoire en se disant qu'elle ne l'utiliserait certainement plus jamais. Elle songea même qu'il valait mieux qu'elle la donne à des nécessiteux au lieu d'encombrer ses rangements. Après tout, le jour où elle épouserait Abraxas, elle prendrait soin d'en acheter une bien plus somptueuse.

Caitlín se dirigea ensuite dans l'autre pièce après avoir attrapé le cahier qui lui servait de journal intime depuis des années. Elle avait besoin de s'épancher tout en avalant un peu de thé. Elle en était là lorsque des coups violents s'abattirent sur la porte d'entrée. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction en inspirant fortement. Elle ne savait pas qui exactement elle allait trouver derrière cette porte, mais rien que Fínn senior serait une épreuve difficile. S'armant de courage, elle se leva et alla ouvrir en se redressant au maximum. Elle affronterait la confrontation la tête haute. Sans surprise, elle tomba dans le regard furieux du père de Ryann mais elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était seul.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une intrigante. N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour mon fils pour lui souffrir une telle humiliation ?

- C'est justement parce que je le respecte que j'ai préféré arrêter cette mascarade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ce n'était pas une mascarade ! Il vous aime comme un fou. Il aurait tout fait pour vous et vous l'avez bafoué.

- Je sais qu'il m'aime et j'ai cru que je l'aimais tout aussi fortement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime et jamais cela pourra se faire. Ce mariage était voué à l'échec alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter. Certes, c'était un peu tard, mais auriez-vous préféré que cela arrive dans un mois ? Au moins n'est-il pas enchainé à un mariage raté et à une femme qui ne pourrait être une épouse convenable. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, mais croyez-moi quand je vous affirme que c'était pour lui éviter bien pire que je l'ai fait.

- Nous avons engagé des frais pour cette union. Vous êtes orpheline et vous habitez dans … un taudis. Aussi je ne vous demanderais aucune compensation. Par contre je ne veux plus jamais que vous vous approchiez de mon fils ou de ma famille. Disparaissez à jamais de nos vies. Dublin est assez grand pour que nous ne nous revoyions plus. Et je souhaite de tout cœur que vous viviez ce que vous avez fait vivre à Ryann. Je souhaite que vous ayez un jour à souffrir d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Car alors vous serez seule pour supporter l'affront et vous serez enfin à la place qui est la votre, dans la fange.

La voix de l'homme avait été cassante et froide. Tout comme son regard était meurtrier. Il était le père qui défendait sa portée. Il était le patriarche qui protégeait sa famille. Amèrement, Caitlín se fit la remarque que tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait, elle le vivait déjà depuis des années. Après tout, ne subissait-elle pas l'affront de s'aplatir devant la femme de celui qu'elle aimait en secret pour obtenir quelques miettes d'attention ? Finalement, il pouvait bien lui souhaiter l'enfer, à vingt quatre ans, elle avait déjà vécu plus qu'il ne se l'imaginerait jamais. Et cela lui donna confiance car ces mots auraient pu être blessants pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour elle. Alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour accepter ses conditions. Elle oublia d'être arrogante ou déplacée. Elle était celle qui avait abandonné un homme amoureux à l'église, elle n'était pas en position de force et devait s'y contraindre au moins le temps que son interlocuteur ne parte. Ensuite, elle pourrait tourner la page.

_Mai 1945._

Six mois s'étaient écoulés et Caitlín avait respecté sa promesse aux Fínn. Lorsque Ryann avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle, quelques jours après la cérémonie avortée, en venant frapper à sa porte, elle avait fait croire à une absence. Il avait insisté, allant même jusqu'à guetter ses allers et venues. Mais grâce à sa mère, elle avait l'habitude d'être discrète et réussissait à chaque fois à l'éviter. Au bout d'un mois de tentatives infructueuses, il avait fini par abandonner en acceptant qu'il n'y avait plus rien de possible entre eux. Suite à cet évènement, la vie avait repris son cours aussi paisiblement que possible pour la jeune femme.

Elle avait tout de même changé beaucoup de ses habitudes. Malgré la lettre d'Eíleen la pressant de revenir un peu plus longtemps pour les fêtes, elle n'en avait rien fait. En fait, elle n'était même pas rentrée au manoir et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait passé noël seule. Abraxas l'avait ensuite contactée pour savoir si tout allait bien et elle l'avait rassuré, affirmant qu'elle avait reçu une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Par la suite, elle n'avait rejoint que rarement ses camarades, s'éloignant ainsi progressivement d'eux. Elle les aimait bien mais sans plus. Ils n'avaient été qu'une distraction pour elle et maintenant qu'elle avait compris que tout ça n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de la vie, elle s'en désintéressait grandement.

Ce jour là, Caitlín avait prévu de faire quelques courses et de profiter du beau temps. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et sa chaleur printanière était bienvenue après l'hiver humide qui s'était enfin achevé. Elle prenait d'ailleurs tout son temps pour gagner ses différentes destinations. Autour d'elle, l'ambiance était agréable. Malgré la crise économique, la crise de l'emploi et l'isolement politique subi par le pays, depuis une dizaine de jours, suite au suicide du Führer et la signature de la capitulation allemande, le moral de la population était remonté. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour apprécier la fin de la guerre avant de replonger dans les problèmes actuels qui affaiblissaient l'ile.

Comme les autres, Caitlín respirait le soulagement de savoir les conflits terminés et aspirait à une rapide reconstruction. Aussi elle se permit quelques sourires échangés avec des inconnus dans la rue, quelques mots avec les commerçants et quelques rires aux pitreries d'enfants joyeux. Elle finit son tour en achetant un morceau de pain de blé. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé car c'était relativement cher et surtout rare d'en trouver. Mais au lendemain de la fin des combats, elle estimait pouvoir fêter cela avec cette petite folie. Et ce fut toute guillerette qu'elle arriva dans sa rue avec dans l'idée de faire un repas correct avant de repartir se promener pour l'après midi.

Pourtant elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant si elle ne se trompait pas. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha tout en fixant celui qui l'attendait. Puis son sourire revint lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Agrippant fermement son filet à provisions, elle courut vers lui, ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

- Abraxas ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Hey Cait ! J'étais en ville et je me suis dit que je devais passer voir si tu n'étais pas morte. Tu nous as inquiétés à ne guère donner de nouvelles !

- Je vais bien et comme tu le vois, je suis toujours en vie, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Elle était heureuse de le voir mais plus que cela, elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu jusqu'à elle pour cela. Après lui être tombée dans les bras, elle l'invita à monter chez elle afin d'être plus tranquille que dans la rue. Là elle attrapa son pardessus pour le déposer dans sa chambre avant de revenir pour lui faire un peu de thé. Décidant que c'était réellement un jour de fête, elle se permit de le laisser infuser suffisamment longtemps pour que l'arôme délicat se développe correctement. Ce serait la première fois depuis plus de trois ans qu'ils buvaient un thé décent.

- Hum, c'est un délice dont j'avais oublié bien des subtilités, savoura le jeune homme. Et pouvoir le déguster en ta compagnie y est certainement pour beaucoup. Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. C'était l'été dernier si je me souviens bien.

- Oui, tu m'avais contactée pour que je te rejoigne chez toi le temps d'une journée. Il avait plu et nous n'avions pas pu sortir.

- C'est vrai. Nous avions choisi ce jour là car tu avais en rendez-vous galant le lendemain. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu me le présentes.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis novembre dernier.

- Encore un coureur, grommela Abraxas en se souvenant du premier prétendant de Caitlín.

- Non, c'était … c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne l'aimais pas assez pour rester avec lui.

Abraxas la regarda détourner le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait eu beaucoup à faire ces dernières années et était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses. Il savait que son mariage avec Eíleen en avait plus que pâti car ils n'avaient plus eu d'intimité depuis longtemps. Sa femme s'était centrée sur leur fils, lui donnant l'impression d'être un étranger pour eux. Et visiblement, sa meilleure amie avait vécu des moments difficiles sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se dégoûtait pour être passé à côté de tant de choses.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh tu sais, je croyais l'aimer suffisamment pour que le temps me rende aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il ne l'était de moi. Mais j'ai compris que ça n'arriverait jamais et … je l'ai abandonné à l'autel pour fuir notre mariage.

- A l'autel ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus de ton mariage ? Ce jour là tu aurais dû nous avoir à tes côtés. Même si venir en ville avec Corey n'aurait pas été évident, nous l'aurions fait.

- Sauf qu'au final il n'y a pas eu de mariage. Donc cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose que vous soyez là. Et puis je me dis que je devais déjà ressentir que cette union ne se ferait pas.

- As-tu eu des problèmes par la suite ? Car je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu l'abandonnes ainsi.

- Je l'ai rendu malheureux. Il m'aimait sincèrement et je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Il a tenté de reprendre contact par la suite mais … enfin son père avait été clair avec moi. Il laissait tomber l'affaire si je n'avais plus aucun contact avec qui que ce soit de sa famille. Alors je me suis refusée et Ryann a finalement abandonné l'idée de me revoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais j'espère qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi pour le rendre heureux.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Caitlín, ne te dénigre pas.

- Peut-être, mais il méritait d'être aimé, ce que je ne pouvais pas totalement lui offrir.

- Y aurait-il un autre homme dont ton cœur serait épris ?

La question d'Abraxas lui fit battre le cœur vivement. Oui il y avait un homme et il était assis en ce moment même en face d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment lui répondre cela. Alors elle lui fit un léger sourire en secouant négativement la tête.

- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre. Mais il n'était pas celui qui m'était destiné, tout simplement.

- Je comprends. J'ai toujours cru qu'Eíleen m'était destinée mais elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi. Je me demande si finalement je ne suis pas ton Ryann et si elle n'est pas toi.

- Vous êtes mariés et vous avez un fils. Vous n'êtes pas nous.

- Mais le résultat est là et j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de toi alors que cela fait presque un an que je ne t'avais pas vue.

- C'est juste parce que nous sommes amis depuis bien douze ans maintenant alors que tu ne côtoies Eíleen que depuis une petite huitaine d'années. Sans compter que durant notre pensionnat, nous nous sommes vus très souvent, alors que depuis ton mariage, tu as dû faire face à la crise et tu t'es souvent absenté. Ne compare pas ces deux relations car elles sont nées dans un contexte très différent.

Caitlín n'aimait pas ce genre de conversations. Même si elle était satisfaite de le voir remettre son mariage en doute, elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à la voir comme une amante potentielle. Aussi elle devait conserver les apparences en minimisant ses craintes. Et cela fonctionnait très bien. Car Abraxas sentit à ce moment là une bouffée d'amitié très forte pour elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait toujours quoi dire pour relativiser ses soucis et l'aider à voir ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans ce qu'il considérait comme de cuisants échecs. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le contact avec ses anciens amis du pensionnant. Et pourtant ils avaient été très proches pendant des années. Mais l'éloignement professionnel avait eu raison de leur relation.

Il ne lui restait plus que Caitlín ce qui la rendait encore plus précieuse à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui puis pour sa femme. Elle avait toujours été un soutien indéfectible et avait toujours réussi à arranger légèrement son mariage. Abraxas était certain que c'était à trop vouloir s'occuper d'Eíleen, de façon à ce qu'elle s'ouvre du cocon qu'elle avait formé autour de Corey et elle, que son amie était tombée en dépression. S'il avait été hésitant à la laisser vivre sa vie seule à la ville, ce n'était pas par égoïsme mais par angoisse de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il l'avait prise sous son aile depuis le décès de sa mère et s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour elle.

Mais il avait compris son besoin de s'éloigner et de vivre par elle-même. Elle avait quitté la maison de sa mère pour habiter au manoir. Et même là, elle avait dû changer de chambre afin de respecter les traditions des Malfoy. Elle s'était toujours effacée et avait mis sa vie de côté pour lui et sa famille. Alors il l'avait laissée partir. Pourtant il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle ait toujours de quoi subvenir financièrement à ses besoins. Il ne lui en avait bien sûr jamais rien dit mais il avait ainsi eu l'impression de veiller un peu sur elle. Et là encore, il n'avait pas été parfait car il n'avait rien su de ce mariage avorté ni de la menace de son ex-belle famille. Oui, Abraxas était un homme impitoyable et efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent, mais il se rendait compte combien il était minable pour les relations de famille et d'amitié.

- Je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance, Cait, mais j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité d'un retour au manoir. Tu nous manques beaucoup et je crois que Corey aimerait bien revoir sa tante préférée afin de pouvoir un peu sortir des jupes de sa mère.

- Est-il devenu un enfant capricieux et arrogant ?

- Contre toute attente, pas tant que cela, s'amusa Abraxas. Je crois même qu'au lieu de se complaire dans l'attention qu'Eíleen lui porte, il n'aspire qu'à de la solitude. Il aura largement le temps de changer car il n'a pas encore quatre ans, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est très indépendant.

- Tu sais Abraxas, je crois que je ne vais pas réfléchir longtemps à ta requête, parce que j'avoue me languir du manoir. Honnêtement, je pense que j'attendais l'opportunité de revenir mais que je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis mon départ que je craignais vos réactions sur un possible retour.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison. Eíleen sera bien plus joyeuse de te retrouver qu'elle ne le sera de me revoir. Et je préfère te savoir à la maison que seule dans cette grande ville hostile.

- Alors je vais donner mon congé pour le logement et faire mes valises. Quand dois-je être prête à partir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Avec la fin de la guerre, certaines restrictions vont peut-être être levées. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux avoir une voiture car ce sera plus pratique que le train. Je te tiendrais au courant.

- Le train ne serait-il pas moins onéreux ?

- Si, mais avec tous tes bagages, nous serons plus à l'aise en voiture. Tu ne peux te permettre de laisser des affaires derrière toi. De plus, malgré les lourdes pertes occasionnées sur l'héritage de la famille, je ne suis pas à un taxi près. Contrairement à certains qui ont été ruinés, j'ai réussi à tenir le cap tout en gardant un minimum de domestiques et de train de vie.

- Donc pas de catastrophe financière ?

- J'ai perdu tous les bénéfices que j'ai faits depuis que j'ai la main sur les comptes, mais j'ai à peine entamé le capital que mon père avait engrangé. Certes, en chiffres cela parait être une grosse perte, mais c'est finalement négligeable sur la totalité des fonds.

- Tu as raison, c'est une très bonne nouvelle quand on lit dans le journal les nombreuses faillites occasionnées par les années de crises puis de guerre.

- La crise est loin d'être finie Cait. Si la neutralité nous a accordé une certaine sécurité face aux combats, notre position dans le monde est loin d'être enviable. Beaucoup de portes se referment dans la reconstruction mondiale. Il va falloir du temps pour que les tensions s'apaisent et pour que l'Irlande se refasse une santé. Je risque de perdre encore de nombreuses plumes dans les années à venir, mais je préfère rester optimiste. Si j'ai réussi à rester à flot jusqu'à présent, alors je devrais pouvoir continuer. Surtout si tu es à nos côtés.

Ils se sourirent avant de finir le thé maintenant froid. S'ils avaient été au manoir, ils auraient pu le faire réchauffer sur la cuisinière à bois. Mais Caitlín n'avait que le gaz et avait appris à l'économiser au mieux car il était soumis à la restriction. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener ensemble pour continuer de partager les évènements qu'ils avaient manqués dans la vie de l'autre. Après avoir longuement marché dans les rues de Dublin Sud, ils longèrent tranquillement les bords du fleuve, la Liffey, qui scintillait dans le soleil éclatant. Puis le soir venu, le jeune homme rentra chez lui, la laissant à ses préparatifs pour le départ. Celui-ci eut lieu un bon mois plus tard. Abraxas ayant eu une affaire de dernière minute à régler, il avait été obligé de retarder leur retour.

Les quelques heures qui les séparèrent du manoir, passèrent relativement rapidement pour tous les deux. Si Caitlín était simplement heureuse d'être assise contre celui qu'elle aimait et se repaissait de son odeur, Abraxas avait hâte de voir le visage réjoui de sa femme en voyant qui il avait ramené. Avec un peu de chance, Eíleen allait de nouveau s'ouvrir et il pourrait alors consolider leur mariage. L'intimité de leur couple lui manquait cruellement. Combien de fois avait-il dû se contenir car elle n'était pas disposée à lui accorder ses faveurs ?

Sans compter que s'il aimait beaucoup Corey, il n'était pas contre agrandir leur famille. Durant toute son enfance, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. A l'adolescence, il avait abandonné l'idée de ne plus être enfant unique. Ses parents avaient plusieurs fois essayé en vain, il l'avait su et avait souffert des fausses couches de sa mère avec eux. Mais Eíleen n'était pas Elizabeth. Même s'il craignait qu'une nouvelle grossesse ne tourne mal, il ressentait le besoin d'être père de nouveau. Il voulait une famille nombreuse pour remplacer les décès prématurés des derniers membres de la sienne.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta dans la cour, il regarda un instant Caitlín et ils se sourirent avec un regard complice : ils étaient de retour à la maison. Très rapidement Owen vint à leur rencontre et signala son contentement quand il apprit que la jeune femme ne repartirait pas. Lucas se chargea des bagages tout en indiquant que lady Malfoy était dans la chambre de son fils, comme tous les jours. Abraxas guida son amie dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir tout en lui demandant de garder le silence le plus possible afin que la surprise soit totale pour la jeune maman. Caitlín remarqua que Corey était toujours à la nurserie avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était prévu qu'il n'intègre sa chambre dans l'aile sud qu'à ses cinq ans. Elle regarda Abraxas passer devant elle, frapper à la porte puis entrer.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour Corey.

- Papa ! T'es r'venu ! S'écria le petit blond en courant vers lui.

- Oui mon garçon, je suis de retour, sourit le père de famille en le prenant dans ses bras. Eíleen, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, il va être l'heure du goûter pour mon fils.

Le cœur d'Abraxas se serra. C'était son fils également mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'en souvenir. Il mettait vraiment beaucoup d'espoir dans le retour de Caitlín au manoir.

- Elle ne s'ouvre pas celle là. Regarde dans le couloir.

Eíleen soupira d'agacement avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la porte. Il était évident qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour se débarrasser de cette corvée trop contraignante. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur Caitlín, elle se figea sur place. Puis un sourire se forma sur son visage alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de joie. Elle s'avança ensuite rapidement pour saisir son amie dans ses bras et lui démontrer ainsi tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à la retrouver. Et son sourire gagna encore plus en éclat quand celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle ne repartirait pas à moins qu'elle ne la chasse. Puis la jeune maman l'étreignit fortement en rigolant. Ni elle ni Abraxas ne vit que Caitlín se tendait à cette réaction. Ils étaient juste contents d'être tous réunis.

- Alors Corey, te rappelles-tu de ta tante Cait ?

- Nan.

- C'est vrai que tu étais tout petit la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. Veux-tu lui dire bonjour ?

- Vi !

Abraxas rigola à voir son fils se tortiller dans ses bras pour rejoindre ceux de sa tante. Le retour de son amie faisait déjà des miracles sur sa famille alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis cinq minutes. Il était confiant. Eíleen lui reviendrait, et tout serait plus serein entre eux. Malheureusement pour lui, Caitlín n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions que lui et était plus désireuse que jamais à enfin être pleinement comblée.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Bien alors que dire, j'ai mon ordi qui m'a lâché et l'ordi de mon homme qui rame et peine à me connecter au site. Donc je tiens à vous prévenir que les publications peuvent devenir un peu aléatoires pendant un certain temps (si vacances d'été acceptées, le nouvel ordi n'arrivera qu'à noel ... donc ce n'est peut-être pas une histoire de quelques semaines mais de plus). On m'a proposé de faire les update si je n'y ai pas accès, donc normalement on va gérer ça mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. **

**De plus, ayant des problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, les publications peuvent être ralenties. Trop stressée je suis incapable d'écrire et j'ai déjà atteint ma limite nerveuse donc pas évident d'avancer mes chapitres. J'avoue, ce ne sont pas forcement de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, mais promis, je vais essayer de ne pas trop bouleverser les update.**

**Sinon, après un chapitre plus tranquille, axé sur Caitlin et son exil à Dublin, nous revoici dans le manoir et son ambiance pas toujours agréable. Le couple Malfoy bat de l'aile, Cait s'impose et Corey tente de grandir au milieu de tout ça.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et rendez vous bientôt (je croise les doigts pour que ce soit bien mercredi prochain) pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

_Mars 1947._

Abraxas s'éloigna de la fenêtre en soupirant de dépit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à Dublin alors qu'il aurait dû rentrer au manoir depuis presque quatre semaines. Comme bien souvent, les affaires le tenaient éloigné de chez lui pour de longues durées. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le climat qui avait joué contre lui. C'était l'hiver le plus rigoureux qu'il ait eu à endurer et d'après les journaux, il fallait remonter bien loin avant sa naissance pour trouver des températures si basses. L'Irlande était un pays assez tempéré et s'il y pleuvait beaucoup, il était rare qu'il gèle. Or c'était le cas depuis presque les fêtes de fin d'années. C'était même au-delà de ce que chacun avait imaginé car régulièrement, le thermomètre affichait des moins dix degrés.

La neige, qui était elle-aussi assez rare, avait recouvert le pays d'une épaisse couche blanche et avec le vent par moment assez violent, de nombreuses congères s'étaient formées, cachant parfois le rez-de-chaussée de certains bâtiments. De plus, si le Liffey n'était pas entièrement gelé, de nombreux courageux patinaient sur les cours d'eau voisins prisonniers du froid. Les enfants étaient particulièrement contents de cette situation. Mais Abraxas n'arrivait pas laisser son enthousiasme éclater. Comme si cette vague de froid mordante ne suffisait pas, elle se couplait malheureusement avec une crise de l'approvisionnement du combustible. Du coup, en plus des transports qui se retrouvaient paralysés par la neige, les industries en subissaient également les lourdes conséquences. Jamais l'inflation n'avait été aussi élevée et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à garder à flot la gestion de sa fortune.

Il avait déjà perdu pas mal de plumes dans les conséquences de la guerre, du blocus et de l'isolement politique du pays par rapport au reste du monde. Il espérait bien ne pas voir son capital fondre plus mais il savait déjà que c'était un souhait impossible. Ses derniers calculs montraient qu'après une longue période de stagnation la tendance était à la baisse depuis un mois. Mais il se rassurait en se disant que tant qu'à être bloqué en ville, il pouvait garder un œil sur ses affaires. Un cri suivi d'un grand rire dans la rue lui serra le cœur. Deux petites filles jouaient dans la neige et cela ne lui rappela que trop bien que son fils lui manquait.

Deux ans plus tôt, il avait cru que le retour au manoir de Caitlín l'aiderait à retrouver une vraie vie de famille et surtout une femme aimante dans son lit. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Si grâce à son amie, il arrivait à s'octroyer quelques moments en tête à tête avec Eíleen, celle-ci gardait en permanence l'esprit tourné vers Corey. Pendant presque six mois, Abraxas avait essayé de recoller les morceaux, d'être attentionné et de partir moins, mais il n'avait jamais obtenu les résultats qu'il espérait. Après cette constatation, il était reparti à la ville plus amer que jamais. Il y était resté pendant trois mois d'affilé, ne rentrant que ponctuellement pour Noël.

Il s'était alors encore plus plongé dans les affaires qu'il ne l'était. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible avant de le faire. Les seules distractions qu'il s'accordait étaient auprès de Corey et de Caitlín. Son fils était toujours ravi de le retrouver et le lui montrait avec des élans d'amour perpétuel. Le garçon cherchait sa présence quand il était au manoir et râlait après sa mère si elle restait avec eux. Abraxas sourit en se rappelant qu'à Noël, il avait annoncé à Eíleen qu'il voulait s'amuser seul avec son papa car ce n'était pas des jeux pour les filles. Caitlín avait alors rigolé et entrainé la maman dans le salon de détente. A cinq ans, l'enfant savait déjà ce qu'il voulait et le faisait savoir.

Mais il n'était pas aussi capricieux que ce que sa chère belle-mère lui avait souvent prophétisé. Si Neil Ó Brian comprenait qu'il ne puisse rester tout le temps avec sa famille, et même s'il lui avait déjà signalé qu'il devrait tout de même faire un effort, Fionola ne semblait plus avoir une once de bons sentiments pour lui. Elle n'avait pas digéré de le voir arriver tardivement à l'accouchement d'Eíleen, et ses nombreux voyages à Dublin n'avaient fait qu'envenimer son ressentiment. Elle estimait qu'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de sa famille, et qu'à cause de son désintérêt, la maman avait trop fusionné avec le bébé. Elle lui avait prédit que l'enfant ne pourrait pas s'épanouir correctement ainsi entouré dans du coton. Abraxas savait que dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort et que Caitlín partageait son avis. Mais si sa femme ne voulait pas se sortir de la bulle qu'elle s'était fabriquée, alors que pouvait-il donc faire ?

Pourtant Corey était un petit garçon très agréable. Il était certes un peu capricieux en présence de sa mère car elle avait également tendance à lui passer beaucoup de choses. Mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il était charmant comme tout. Et finalement, ses longues absences avaient beaucoup de bonnes conséquences. La première se résumait dans les retrouvailles que son fils lui offrait. Et l'autre, pas non plus des moindres, était la chance de ne pas voir trop souvent Fionola. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de l'éviter quand il était au manoir. Tout le monde y gagnait au final. Enfin presque, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Parce qu'il était un homme de vingt six ans, détenteur d'une fortune conséquente qu'il gérait d'une main de maître, père de famille et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ses parents étaient bien plus unis après quinze ans de mariage que lui et Eíleen après seulement sept. Et s'il était honnête, il avouerait qu'il n'avait plus eu de véritable vie de couple depuis la naissance de Corey. Il aurait très bien pu en vouloir à son fils pour cet éloignement, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était le premier fautif, tout comme Eíleen avait sa part de responsabilité. Mais le garçon, lui, n'y était pour rien.

Légèrement gêné, Abraxas repensa également à l'incartade qu'il avait faite quelques mois plus tôt. L'été précédent avait été terrible pour l'économie. Le climat avait été exceptionnellement pluvieux et les récoltes particulièrement médiocres. Le pain avait de nouveau été rationné, comme du temps de la guerre et les cours du marché avaient été fortement bouleversés. Pour éviter les pertes financières, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la ville à travailler d'arrache pied pour surveiller ses placements, ses actions et ses investissements. Il avait fini par sécuriser son patrimoine avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, quelques semaines plus tard.

Il n'était pas le seul et travaillait souvent avec d'autres actionnaires, d'autres financiers ou simplement des amis qu'il s'était fait au fil des ans. Et la secrétaire de l'un d'eux l'avait particulièrement attiré. Abraxas s'assit dans canapé et s'appuya contre son dossier en fermant les yeux pour repenser à ce moment là. Il avait été charmé par ses sourires et l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Il avait été troublé de la voir ainsi papillonner avec lui alors qu'Eíleen ne lui apportait qu'indifférence. Il s'était senti flatté dans sa virilité et en avait joué. Il l'avait séduite un peu plus, si cela avait été nécessaire, et l'avait invitée au restaurant. La soirée s'était passée délicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagne chez elle.

Là, il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait embrassée avec toute la passion qui brûlait dans ses veines. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une envie si violente. Tout son corps réclamait d'être caressé, embrassé et comblé. Les gémissements de la demoiselle avaient enflammé ses reins et il avait laissé ses mains se faire baladeuses. Elles avaient rapidement glissé dans son corsage et sous sa jupe alors que ses lèvres dévoraient complètement son cou. Il n'avait été que désir et il avait ressenti un brutal besoin de soulager la tension qui l'avait habité. Mais en se redressant pour la porter jusqu'au canapé, son regard avait croisé les yeux dilatés et voilés de la jeune femme. Alors il avait réagi que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Le sexe pour du sexe était certes soulageant, mais après que se passerait-il ? Car il se retrouverait de nouveau frustré par sa femme, il le savait parfaitement. Ce n'était parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait toujours de l'effet aux femmes et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de s'offrir du plaisir, qu'Eíleen lui reviendrait. Et ce n'était pas en prenant une maîtresse qu'il arrangerait la situation. Il n'avait cessé d'aimer sa femme et brusquement ce qu'il était en train de faire l'écœura. Toute sa fougueuse envie était retombée aussi sûrement que s'il avait été baigné dans un bain glacé. Il s'était alors éloigné de la jeune femme étonnée avant de s'excuser et de lui stipuler qu'il n'était pas homme à tromper son épouse.

Elle l'avait mal pris et Abraxas la comprenait. Elle avait certes fait comprendre son intérêt pour lui, mais il avait été celui qui l'avait courtisée d'un bon repas et de belles paroles. Les yeux toujours fermés, il résista à l'envie de passer la main sur sa joue en souvenir de la magistrale gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait été dans son bon droit. Après tout, il l'avait séduite avant de l'abandonner de la pire façon possible. Au moins était-il soulagé de ne pas l'avoir humiliée plus en couchant avec elle. Son honneur avait été sauf, seule sa dignité avait été malmenée. Il ne l'avait plus revue par la suite. Elle n'avait pas démissionné mais avait demandé à ne plus faire partie de ces réunions financières.

Le lendemain de cet écart, Abraxas avait été rongé par le remord de ce qui avait failli se passer. Il avait appelé le manoir pour avoir des nouvelles et Caitlín n'avait pu décider Eíleen à venir lui répondre. Cela l'avait blessé. Il s'était alors enivré avant de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était dès le jour suivant. Il avait mené ses affaires férocement et sans plus aucun scrupule. Plus jamais il ne s'était laissé aller comme ce soir là. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas regarder les atouts offerts par des jeunes demoiselles qui cherchaient à l'attirer à elles. Ainsi il avait toujours réfréné ses envies tout en essayant, en vain, d'amener sa femme à être plus disponible dans leur lit.

De nouveaux cris lui parvinrent de la rue. Abraxas attrapa le lainage posé sur l'accoudoir pour le déposer sur ses épaules. Oui, heureusement que son fils était là pour lui apporter un peu de tendresse. Et heureusement qu'il avait Caitlín également. Quand il était au manoir et que sa femme restait enfermée avec leur fils, elle était là pour lui tenir compagnie, pour partager des parties d'échec ou de dames, pour chevaucher dans la vallée ou les montagnes, pour rire et parler tout simplement. Elle lui était d'un soutien indéfectible. Il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il était pleinement satisfait qu'elle n'ait répondu à aucun de ses prétendants par le passé, l'incitant à rester avec lui. Sans sa présence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

Le froid s'inséra en lui et il se décida à se lever. Le chauffage fonctionnait au ralenti à cause du manque de combustible et même si depuis deux jours la température semblait vouloir remonter légèrement, le logement était loin d'être agréablement chaud. Il se mit donc à arpenter l'appartement dans de longues foulées tout en se frictionnant. Il aurait largement préféré être chez lui avec sa famille plutôt que de rester bloqué en ville. Sans compter qu'il s'inquiétait. Quelques jours plus tôt, une forte tempête avait balayé le pays ainsi qu'une partie de l'Europe. Depuis, il n'arrivait plus à joindre le manoir pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'en cas de problème, ses femmes pouvaient compter sur la présence de Lucas et d'Owen, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser de ce manque de nouvelles.

Son valet de chambre et son majordome étaient devenus des piliers en son absence. Depuis la guerre, ils avaient élargi leur domaine de compétences, devenant également hommes à tout faire pour palier à la très forte diminution du nombre de domestiques. En plus d'eux, il n'y avait plus que la cuisinière, la femme de chambre et le jardinier. C'était à peine le minimum pour faire tourner une bâtisse comme le manoir Malfoy et aucun ne pouvait rechigner à effectuer un travail qui sortait normalement du cadre de son emploi premier. Aucun n'en prenait ombrage non plus car il y avait quand même la stabilité de l'emploi que beaucoup n'avaient plus.

Mais malgré cela, Abraxas espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe. Il se promit de tenter de prendre contact une nouvelle fois avant la fin de l'après midi. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu Caitlín au téléphone, elle lui avait annoncé qu'à cause du froid, Corey avait été déplacé de sa chambre de grand garçon dans l'aile sud pour dormir avec sa mère. Le père s'était dit avec un sourire que le garçon devait bouder car il s'était très vite adapté à son nouvel environnement plus indépendant. Il n'avait guère été surpris non plus de savoir que son amie avait également quitté provisoirement sa chambre pour intégrer le salon privé à côté de sa suite parentale de façon à ce que les deux pièces puisse garder un peu de chaleur grâce à leur mur commun. A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. Mais Abraxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas être avec elles. Au moins n'aurait-il pas dépendu d'un maudit téléphone pour être rassuré après cette tempête du vingt huit février.

Au manoir, malgré les conditions difficiles et l'isolement, la vie poursuivait son cours de façon relativement tranquille. Avec la neige qui était tombée en masse, plus personne ne sortait réellement du domaine. Seul le jardinier, Edbert, accompagnait Owen avec un cheval lorsqu'il allait en ville faire des courses. L'animal arrivait toujours à avancer au milieu de la vallée encombrée et permettait de porter les lourdes provisions pendant que les deux hommes marchaient à ses côtés. En effet, le majordome avait beaucoup de qualités, mais il n'était pas un fan des balades équestres aussi demandait-il toujours à ne pas y aller seul.

Rapidement, lorsqu'elle avait lu dans le journal que la vague de froid était en train de s'intensifier, Caitlín avait vu avec les domestiques de façon à organiser le manoir. La femme de chambre et la cuisinière dormaient déjà dans la même chambre mais les trois hommes s'étaient regroupés dans une seule pièce afin d'économiser le chauffage. Elle avait elle-même pensé à rejoindre Corey et Eíleen dans la chambre parentale mais elle avait besoin de son calme et de son intimité du soir de façon à ne pas faire d'impair avec sa rivale dans le cœur d'Abraxas.

Puis, sur suggestion de Lucas, ils avaient calfeutré les fenêtres de toutes les pièces inutilisées, avec les rideaux épais, les matelas des chambres d'amis et toutes les couvertures dont ils ne se servaient pas. Pour la salle de bal, cela avait été difficile car les baies vitrées étaient trop grandes pour être protégées. Aussi, ils s'étaient contentés de bien fermer la porte et de la doubler avec les rideaux en velours qu'ils y avaient décrochés. Le salon d'hiver n'ayant qu'une sortie sur la terrasse arrière et une sur la salle de bal, il avait été laissé en état avec l'espoir que le climat n'endommagerait pas trop la verrière.

A ce moment là, Caitlín avait été ravie que le jeune Corey ait quitté sa nurserie quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il ne l'ait pas réintégrée le temps de l'hiver, car cela lui avait donné le plein accès à la chambre secrète afin de s'occuper de la fenêtre. Ce serait catastrophique si jamais des dégâts étaient à déplorer à cet endroit là car alors cela mettrait en lumière bien trop de choses. Même s'il n'y avait plus personne depuis les dernières années, des traces de vie récentes y étaient encore. Il faudrait qu'elle y retourne pour récupérer les affaires de sa mère et faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait être compromettant. Mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire.

Tant que le garçonnet occupait la nurserie, cela aurait été trop délicat. Puis en saison morte, il y avait toujours plus de monde dans les murs que l'été. Aussi avait-elle pris la décision de le faire plus tard et comptait bien empêcher le froid de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Quand elle y était allée, elle avait été envahie par les souvenirs des dernières fois qu'elle y était montée. Elle avait tremblée en ouvrant le panneau, redoutant de retrouver le regard vide de vie de sa mère. Puis arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle avait retenu sa respiration pour ne pas être assaillie par l'odeur de mort qui avait planée lors de sa découverte du cadavre de Lysandre.

Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était présenté à elle. Juste une forte odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Le temps avait fait son œuvre. Elle s'était approché du lit pour en récupérer le matelas, en faisant abstraction de la tache de sang qui y était imprimée, puis l'avait trainé vers la fenêtre et l'avait déposé verticalement de façon à empêcher tout air froid d'entrer dans le manoir. Elle l'avait coincé ensuite avec la table et les chaises. Ensuite elle avait refermé le rideau de velours dessus afin de faire une double protection. Enfin après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, elle était redescendue l'esprit plus serein qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, elle avait réussi à se défaire de ce passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cinq ans, c'était peu quand on avait vue la mort d'aussi près qu'elle. Mais elle avait tourné la page.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle venait de refermer le passage et qu'elle sortait de l'annexe, elle avait eu une désagréable surprise. Devant elle, debout à côté de son ancien petit lit, Corey la regardait de ses grand yeux gris emplis d'étonnement. Son cœur s'était accéléré vivement en se demandant ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter par la suite à sa mère. Elle lui lança un regard méchant en s'écriant brusquement :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_

_- J'voulais voir t'étais où, hésita-t-il._

_- Et bien je m'occupe de protéger la maison du froid comme Owen et Lucas. Maintenant va-t-en. Ta mère va te chercher et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !_

_- Tu voudras jouer avec moi après ?_

_- Non, Corey, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi aujourd'hui._

_- Mais j'm'ennuie !_

_- Et bien tant pis pour toi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un morveux comme toi. Allez ouste !_

Elle l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait presque jeté dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Il faudrait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes et surtout qu'elle trouve une justification si jamais Corey en avait vu un peu trop. Mais visiblement il n'était pas entré dans la nurserie assez tôt pour être témoin de quoi que ce soit car elle n'avait jamais été inquiétée. Après avoir calfeutré la fenêtre de la chambre de bébé, elle s'était dirigée vers la pièce suivante pour continuer. Le garçon avait disparu de son chemin et elle ne l'avait plus revu avant le repas du soir où il l'avait boudée avec fougue.

Le froid avait duré quelques semaines, mettant le moral des habitants du manoir à rude épreuve. Puis, quelques jours plus tôt, une violente tempête avait balayé la vallée, comme tout le reste du pays, les isolant encore plus. Ce jour là, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la cuisine, au chaud devant la cuisinière à bois. Ils avaient écouté le vent siffler à l'extérieur, les vitres vibrer et par moment des bruits de casse provenant de l'extérieur. Corey était resté assis sur les genoux de sa mère en tremblant de peur. Mais le manoir avait tenu bon dans l'ensemble. Le téléphone avait été coupé, quelques morceaux de la verrière avaient été brisés et le toit avait souffert. Les fenêtres avaient été épargnées grâce au calfeutrage dont elles avaient fait l'objet.

Certaines pièces du rez-de-chaussée et côté nord principalement, étaient totalement dans le noir, à cause des congères qui s'étaient formées sur plusieurs mètres de haut contre les murs. La porte de service dans la tour des domestiques avait été rendue inutilisable pendant une journée avant d'être déblayée dès le lendemain. Pourtant il y en avait un que la neige excitait, c'était Corey. Le petit garçon était positivement ravi de cet état de fait et n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir sortir pour courir et se rouler dans la poudreuse. Il avait d'ailleurs tanné sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse sortir et s'amuser dehors.

Eíleen n'avait pas été emballée par l'idée de laisser son bébé affronter le froid mordant de ce rigoureux hiver. Mais après que les caprices se soient enchainés les uns après les autres tout au long de la matinée, elle avait fini par céder au grand plaisir de l'enfant. Elle l'avait bien mis en garde de faire attention car cela glissait, de ne pas courir au risque de tomber et de ne surtout pas se dévêtir tant qu'il n'était pas revenu à l'intérieur. Lucas s'était proposé pour accompagner le garçonnet afin que la maman n'attrape pas froid. Ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir même si au fond d'elle, elle n'aimait pas trop se séparer de lui.

Oh, elle n'était pas allée bien loin. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle de musique et avait enlevé la barricade de tissus de la fenêtre afin de garder un œil sur lui tout en restant à l'abri. Elle était incapable de se séparer longtemps de son fils même pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une sortie dans la neige. Caitlín en avait roulé des yeux avant de lui rappeler que Lucas n'était pas un homme sans expérience étant donné qu'il s'était déjà occupé d'Abraxas dans son jeune âge. Mais Eíleen avait fusionné avec Corey depuis sa naissance et n'arrivait plus à s'en éloigner.

Sans se douter de l'inquiétude de sa mère, l'enfant sautillait en tenant la main du valet de chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il irait gambader dans la neige et il avait bien prévu d'en profiter le plus possible. Pourtant ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il avait été chaudement habillé afin d'affronter le climat. Voire un peu trop habillé. Car le pauvre comptait tellement d'épaisseurs qu'on ne voyait plus que ses yeux et qu'il avait du mal à plier les coudes et les genoux. Cela lui donnait d'ailleurs une démarche tellement raide qu'elle en était comique. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Il suivit l'adulte dans la salle de bal avant de sortir dans le jardin intérieur. Il n'y avait là que des petits arbustes ou des plantes qui ne craignaient pas le manque de soleil. C'était rare qu'on vienne s'y promener mais en cet hiver difficile, c'était l'endroit où la neige était la moins haute car étant très protégée par les murs, le vent n'avait pu y entasser quelques congères comme il l'avait fait tout autour du manoir. Lucas avait tout de même pris le temps, un peu plus tôt, de dégager un minimum le passage afin de vérifier que c'était sans danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur au garçon sous peine que celui-ci se voit refuser toutes autres requêtes d'aller dehors.

Corey se libéra rapidement de la poigne du valet avant de courir sur ce tapis immaculé tout en criant. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, se retrouva allongé le nez dans la poudreuse presque autant de fois avant de se relever en riant et de reprendre son activité. Puis il fit un bonhomme avec Lucas avant qu'une bataille de boules de neige n'éclate lorsque Bride, la femme de chambre et Edbert le jardinier vinrent les rejoindre. L'adrénaline et l'excitation lui donnèrent de l'énergie pendant un long moment, mais d'un coup, le petit garçon de cinq ans se sentit accablé de fatigue. Il s'assit dans la neige en se frottant les yeux malgré ses gants épais.

Aussi Lucas l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'en cuisine où il le débarrassa de ses doublures superflues avant que Dierdre, la cuisinière, ne lui apporte un verre de lait chaud et son goûter. Eíleen arriva rapidement sur ces entrefaites avec une tenue propre pour être certaine qu'il ne resterait pas avec des vêtements mouillés. Puis une fois qu'elle l'eut complètement changé, elle le vérifia sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Cela fit vaguement grogner Corey qui s'endormit en tenant toujours la moitié de son biscuit dans la main sous le regard attendri des domestiques et tendre de sa maman.

_Juin 1948._

Corey était installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs. Il avait bien râlé et tapé du pied afin d'aller jouer, mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était une fessée de son père. C'était rare que celui-ci se fâche mais cette fois, il semblait suffisamment agacé pour le faire. L'enfant avait été choqué mais quand Abraxas l'avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait plus de caprices, il s'était mis à bouder en attrapant ses cahiers. Et comme il était un petit garçon très intelligent, il s'était alors promis d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus que sa mère et sa tante au manoir pour s'opposer à nouveau à l'autorité. Il profiterait ainsi des douces attentions de son père alors qu'en son absence, ses machinations enfantines fonctionnaient sur sa mère presqu'à tous les coups. Pourquoi donc s'en priver.

Avec Caitlín, c'était autre chose. Pas qu'elle était très autoritaire, mais il ne savait pas trop comment se positionner face à elle. En fait, depuis l'hiver rigoureux qui les avait isolés chez eux, Corey ne la regardait plus tout à fait du même œil. Avant, elle était sa tante chérie qui, même si elle était parfois un peu brusque avec lui, lui permettait d'échapper à l'attention trop oppressante de sa mère. Elle n'était pas aussi tendre que son père non plus, mais au moins lui laissait-elle faire plus de choses par lui-même. Ce qui était suffisant à ce garçon réclamant une certaine indépendance pour l'apprécier grandement.

Mais voilà, un an et demi plus tôt, tout avait changé. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne car il avait eu terriblement peur du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé sur le moment. Ce jour-là les domestiques et elle s'occupaient de protéger les fenêtres du froid tandis qu'il était installé dans la chambre de ses parents pour jouer. Sa mère le veillait bien évidement mais elle était visiblement fatiguée car elle s'était endormie dans son fauteuil. Corey s'était alors échappé de la chambre pour s'amuser ailleurs quand il avait vu la porte de sa chambre de bébé entrouverte. Il était entré, avait regardé partout mais voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il était ressorti.

Sauf qu'il y était revenu quelques instants plus tard car il avait inconsciemment remarqué un jeu de puzzle en bois dont il avait brusquement eu envie d'utiliser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec et comme il ne pouvait pas sortir dans la neige, il avait décidé de revenir à ses anciens amusements. Sauf qu'en repoussant la porte, un bruit l'avait fait sursauter avant qu'il ne voit sa tante arriver de l'annexe. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait cru quand il lui avait affirmé d'une voix peu assurée qu'il la cherchait et qu'il voulait jouer avec elle. Mais il se rappelait parfaitement de la douleur qui s'était imprimée à son bras quand elle l'avait jeté vivement hors de la chambre.

Corey aurait pu aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère et crier à l'injustice, mais il s'était juste mordu la lèvre avant de retourner auprès d'Eíleen pour continuer son activité première. Il avait plus été choqué de la façon dont sa tante l'avait reçu que de sa façon mystérieuse d'apparaître dans un endroit où il était certain qu'il n'y avait personne quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Aussi, pour ne pas se faire fâcher, il garda tout ça pour lui et avait continué à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru car inconsciemment, il se tendait lorsque Caitlín était dans la même pièce que lui, il tremblait lorsqu'elle le regardait avec autorité, et il préférait jouer seul qu'avec elle.

Si certains avaient vu son changement de comportement, personne n'y avait attaché grande importance. Après tout, les circonstances exceptionnelles et hivernales ainsi que ses conséquences agissaient sur chacun d'une façon différente mais avec une nervosité commune. Sans compter l'obligation de quitter sa chambre de grand pour revenir dormir avec sa mère qui l'avait déjà fait entrer dans une grande bouderie. Et l'absence de son père qui le rendait toujours triste. Bref personne ne s'était inquiété de le voir si perturbé tant il y avait matière à être bouleversé.

Les semaines avaient passé. Son père était revenu avant de repartir plusieurs fois. Sa mère était toujours quasiment en permanence sur son dos. Sa tante était égale à elle-même et Corey poussait comme de la mauvaise herbe. Pourtant, le garçon n'était pas aussi joyeux que ce qu'on lui prêtait. Son humeur avait été légèrement ternie lors de cette étrange confrontation et n'avait pas retrouvé son éclat, même des mois plus tard. Il aurait pu oublier une bonne fois pour toute si sa curiosité ne l'avait pas entrainé sur les traces de Caitlín. Quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, il gardait souvent un œil sur elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la discrétion voulue pour passer inaperçu mais il se plaisait à le croire.

Parfois, il lui était arrivé de la suivre avant de repartir en courant lorsqu'elle se retournait. Mais quand elle l'avait menacé de sa voix énervée et de son regard noir, alors il avait préféré arrêter. Par contre, il avait alors commencé à l'espionner lorsqu'elle était avec sa mère ou avec son père. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de presque sept ans, et pourtant, il réussit à ajouter quelques petits éléments contrariants. Corey ne connaissait rien aux choses de l'amour. Il connaissait l'amour étouffant d'une mère et celui tendre d'un père. L'attention attentive, bien que réservée, de sa tante et agréable des domestiques. Mais il n'avait aucune notion de l'amour d'un homme et d'une femme car depuis bien longtemps, ses parents se côtoyaient uniquement avec civilité et bienséance. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir d'un réel comportement amoureux entre eux.

Malgré tout, le comportement de Caitlín le troublait. Sa façon de se comporter avec son père, en lui touchant le plus souvent possible le bras, l'épaule ou la main, l'étonnait. Il pensa que les amis se comportaient peut-être ainsi. Mais il se demanda alors pourquoi elle ne faisait pas de même avec Eíleen. Mais il y avait surtout les regards qu'elle lançait tout au long des journées. Envers Abraxas, ils étaient empreints d'une tendresse qui ressemblait à celle qu'on lui retournait, mais tout en étant différent. Il aurait pu reconnaître de l'amour s'il avait su ce que c'était.

Il y avait aussi les regards qu'elle lançait à sa mère. Et là c'était plus compliqué encore. Car souvent elle lui souriait avec joie alors que son exaspération transpirait de ses yeux. Parfois, il y lisait même un fort énervement, celui qu'elle lui avait retourné cet hiver là, où il l'avait surprise. Corey ne connaissait rien à la manipulation autre que celle des caprices qui lui permettait d'obtenir des faveurs de sa mère. Mais il ressentait très souvent un malaise dans ces moments là. Et encore plus important quand c'était lui qu'elle regardait de ses yeux verts si froids et si impressionnants. Car il avait alors l'impression qu'il y avait deux Caitlín totalement différente l'une de l'autre. Celle qui riait avec son père et celle qui l'inquiétait tout le reste du temps.

Le garçon sursauta quand son précepteur lui demanda s'il avait fini son exercice. Il rougit en bafouillant qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de temps et il déglutit lorsqu'il se fit sermonner qu'il n'était pas assez attentif. Il arrêta donc gamberger pour reprendre où il s'en était arrêté tout en mordillant son crayon. Ses parents avaient dû partir pour une course en ville et il ne restait plus que sa tante au manoir. Il savait qu'il avait envie d'être libéré de ses cours, mais la perspective de se retrouver sous sa surveillance ne lui plaisait guère. Il préférait largement rester loin d'elle quand il ne pouvait pas avoir d'autre compagnie pour le soutenir. Il l'avait beaucoup aimée quand il était tout petit mais plus les mois passaient et plus sa duplicité lui faisait peur. Et Corey, lui était perdu dans ce climat instable qui s'était installé au manoir …

_Février 1949._

Abraxas Malfoy était de nouveau absent. Lucas était triste de voir celui qu'il avait vu naître et grandir s'éloigner ainsi de sa famille. Il avait été tellement fier de le voir sourire le jour de son mariage. Il avait cru que les sombres moments qui avaient suivi le décès de sa mère et la disparition de Lysandre étaient enfin révolus. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Très rapidement cette union avait battu de l'aile. La crise avait rendu les affaires du jeune homme terriblement prenantes, l'obligeant à rester loin de sa femme dans les difficiles moments de sa grossesse et des premiers mois de maternité. Quand ensuite il avait tenté de revenir, c'était trop tard, Eíleen avait trop changé pour voir au-delà de ce que son fils lui apportait. Cela faisait huit ans et demi qu'ils étaient mariés et le valet de chambre ne voyait plus aucun moyen d'arranger leur relation tant l'indifférence s'était incrustée entre eux.

- Lucas, peux-tu monter cette carafe d'eau fraiche et ce sachet de farine d'avoine au jeune monsieur ? Demanda Dierdre.

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, s'écria-t-il en refermant brusquement son journal.

- Tu as encore un peu de temps, l'eau est en train de chauffer et Bride n'est pas encore revenue de la chambre de madame. Elle a relancé le feu après avoir changé l'air.

- Je vais essayer d'envoyer madame se reposer. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle me laisse m'occuper de Corey.

Il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule en réponse avant d'attraper le plateau préparé par la cuisinière. Puis il monta rapidement dans l'aile sud jusqu'à la suite de l'héritier. Il frappa respectueusement à la porte avant d'entrer puis il déposa son chargement sur la table. Il remplaça la carafe vide par celle qu'il venait d'apporter puis emporta la farine dans la salle de bain attenante. Il mesura approximativement ce dont il avait besoin et vida la dose dans la baignoire. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre pour voir qu'Eíleen aidait le garçon à avaler son verre d'eau. Lucas était persuadé que malgré son malaise général, l'enfant en rajoutait beaucoup de façon à se faire dorloter. Mais il fronça les sourcils en la voyant tousser légèrement.

- Tout va bien madame ?

- Oui, merci Lucas.

- Je vais chercher l'eau pour le bain, madame.

- Heureusement que nous avons votre prévenance. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir à nos côtés.

- Dierdre m'a bien rappelé à l'ordre alors que j'étais plongé dans ma lecture. Aussi n'ai-je aucun mérite. Mais vous me semblez tout de même terriblement fatiguée. Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous allonger un peu avant qu'Owen ne revienne et ne sonne le repas.

- J'irais lorsque j'en aurais fini avec le traitement de Corey.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation avec monsieur votre époux. Si vous me permettez de m'occuper du jeune monsieur alors vous pourriez vous reposer un peu plus.

- Et bien, hésita Eíleen en soupirant, l'offre est très tentante, mais …

- Peut-être désireriez-vous que j'appelle le médecin pour vous ausculter ?

- Non non, je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguée. Corey, mon trésor, je te laisse avec Lucas pour ton bain. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui maman. J'aime bien Lucas tu sais.

- Je sais. Alors je vous laisse entre hommes. Caitlín est-elle rentrée ?

- Pas encore madame.

- Faites-moi prévenir si jamais il y avait un problème.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Lucas s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir pour aller chercher les baquets d'eau. Corey avait attrapé la varicelle. Rien de bien grave et d'inhabituel pour un enfant de son âge. Il avait un peu de fièvre et le mal-être courant dans cette circonstance. Il avait la peau couverte de petits boutons aux intenses démangeaisons dont il n'était pas évident de le protéger. Le médecin leur avait conseillé de lui faire prendre un bain tiède avec de la farine d'avoine toutes les quatre heures environ afin de l'aider à se supporter. Caitlín avait même proposé, avec humour, qu'on lui bande les mains de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se gratter.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part soulager les démangeaisons, surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas d'aggravation et attendre que ça passe. Mais il était évident que si Corey était fatigué et un peu fiévreux, il prenait un grand avantage à se faire plaindre et cherchait à obtenir encore plus d'attentions qu'à l'habitude. Lorsque Lucas arriva dans la cuisine, Edbert venait d'arriver et se proposa de l'aider avec l'eau. Cela soulagerait Bride pour qui le poids des baquets était une contrainte pour son frêle physique. Il n'était pas de coutume que le jardinier serve directement les maîtres mais en passant par la porte du couloir, il n'aurait ainsi pas à se faire voir. Et puis le manque de personnel ne permettait pas aux Malfoy de faire la fine bouche.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie, Lucas vint chercher Corey qu'il surprit en train de se gratter. Il le gronda en lui faisant les gros yeux, mais l'enfant ne fut pas dupe. De cet homme là, se dégageait une trop grande tendresse pour que son autorité ne soit faussée. Le valet soupira en voyant son grand sourire. Une fois, il lui avait dit que comme il avait presque l'âge de son grand-père, il serait son grand-père de cœur. Sur le coup, Lucas avait été très ému. Il en avait bien entendu parlé avec Abraxas qui l'avait autorisé à entrer dans son jeu tant que cela ne lui nuisait pas à son équilibre.

Aussi il faisait bien attention à toujours garder sa place de domestique, bien qu'il s'octroyait quelques écarts, principalement quand il sentait que l'enfant ressentait le besoin de s'appuyer sur la force tranquille d'un grand-père. Dans ces moments là, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur. Lui-même n'avait jamais fondé de famille. Et même si cela ne lui manquait pas spécialement, les instants de complicité avec Corey lui renvoyaient sa propre solitude. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ces pensées car l'eau était juste tiède, comme indiqué par le médecin et qu'il ne faudrait pas la laisser trop refroidir afin de ne pas aggraver la santé du malade.

Ils passèrent un bon moment de complicité avant que le valet n'attrape une grande serviette pour envelopper le garçon. Il ne le frictionna pas. Cela aurait annihilé les effets du bain. Il l'épongea doucement avant de lui passer un nouveau pyjama et de le recoucher. Aussi filou et acteur qu'il puisse être, Corey n'en échappa pas moins un bâillement, témoin de sa fatigue. Lucas le borda avec attention avant de raviver le feu. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir papillonner et s'endormir profondément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rappeler Edbert pour l'aider à vider la baignoire. Sur le trajet, il croisa la femme de chambre qui semblait bien inquiète. Aussi il prit le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec elle.

- Bride, tout va bien ?

- Je m'inquiète pour madame. Je reviens de sa chambre et je crois que sa fièvre a encore augmenté. J'aimerais que mademoiselle Caitlín soit là, elle saurait quoi faire.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Mais je suis moi-même un peu inquiet. Madame n'a pas beaucoup rechigné à me laisser les soins de Corey. Va lui chercher une carafe d'eau fraiche et occupe-toi de faire baisser sa température avec un linge humide. Je vais contacter le médecin.

La jeune femme opina du chef avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Lucas prit juste un temps pour respirer calmement avant de la suivre. A part Dierdre qui ne l'avait jamais eu et Eíleen qui avait été contaminée par son fils, tous les autres habitants du manoir avaient déjà été atteints de la varicelle. C'était une maladie à surveiller de part les infections que cela pouvaient générer et les démangeaisons qui pouvaient laisser des cicatrices si on y cédait. Mais si le patient était attentivement suivi, la maladie se guérissait relativement bien. Enfin chez l'enfant. Pour les adultes, c'était plus délicat.

Lucas ne réussit pas à avoir le médecin tout de suite. Il essaya presque pendant une demi-heure pour réussir à le joindre. Il lui fit part de leurs inquiétudes et lui demanda de venir assez rapidement. Il avait à peine raccroché qu'Owen arriva en compagnie de Caitlín. Quand il les tint au courant, la jeune femme monta dans la chambre de la maîtresse de maison alors que le majordome grimaçait d'inquiétude.

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de prévenir monsieur de l'état de madame, proposa Lucas.

- Et il sera certainement rassuré de voir que son fils se rétablit correctement. Je vais essayer de le contacter pour le tenir informé. Mais il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir le diagnostique du médecin afin de lui faire un rapport plus complet.

Les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord sur cette marche à suivre avant de repartir à leurs activités habituelles. Le praticien mit un certain temps à arriver et si elles n'étaient pas alarmantes, ses conclusions n'étaient pas non plus rassurantes. Eíleen avait bien attrapé la varicelle mais son état et sa toux en particulier, étaient à surveiller de très près. Il leur indiqua qu'il reviendrait le lendemain à la première heure et qu'il voulait être prévenu d'une quelconque aggravation.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il était en pleine réunion, Abraxas fut appelé au téléphone. Il tenta bien de signaler à la secrétaire de prendre les coordonnées de son interlocuteur afin de le rappeler quand il en aurait le temps. Mais quand elle lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel urgent de chez lui, il laissa ses affaires séance tenante pour prendre la communication. Il savait que son fils était en train de guérir, mais les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi brillantes pour sa femme.

- Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger et sachez que je n'aurais pas insisté auprès de la secrétaire si ce n'était pas important.

- Ce n'est rien, Owen, dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il en est.

- Madame est au plus mal. Le médecin vient de donner l'ordre de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle doit être traitée rapidement et efficacement pour ce qu'il nomme une pneumonie varicelleuse.

- Quel est le degré de gravité ?

- Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes monsieur. D'après ses dires les … les risques de décès ne sont pas négligeables.

Abraxas s'assit brutalement sur la chaise qu'il avait pourtant délaissée un instant plus tôt. Pouvait-on réellement mourir de la varicelle ? Très certainement vu l'état d'alerte du médecin. Bon dieu, il ne voulait pas perdre Eíleen ! Même s'il avait abandonné toute chance de retrouver une certaine intimité avec elle, il ne pouvait pas nier l'aimer toujours autant.

- Monsieur ?

- Je vais revenir au plus tôt. Le dernier train est déjà parti et je ne suis pas certain de trouver une voiture pour ce soir. Je ne passerais pas par le manoir à mon retour, j'irais directement à l'hôpital. Comment va Corey ?

- Lucas est avec lui, monsieur. Il pleure. Il a peur pour sa maman et se sent seul. Mademoiselle Caitlín est auprès de madame.

- Remerciez Lucas pour moi et demandez-lui de bien s'occuper de lui. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Je vous recontacte dès que je serais arrivé. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant, Owen.

- De rien monsieur, c'était mon devoir.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Abraxas tremblait. Il était là, à Dublin. Il était en train de s'occuper de faire fructifier au mieux sa fortune tout en déjouant les pièges de l'inflation et de la crise. Il buvait du whiskey et fumait le cigare avec les hommes d'affaires avec lesquels il traitait. Il était là alors que sa femme était chez eux, malade au point d'en finir à l'hôpital. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Il ferma les yeux alors que le passé explosait dans sa tête. Son père avait toujours été présent lorsque sa mère avait été malade. Dès le premier jour, il avait été à ses côtés pour la soutenir et l'entourer de son amour. Lysandre avait su gérer ses affaires avec brio mais n'avait jamais négligé sa famille.

Il se sentait minable à côté. Il savait déjà qu'il avait mal agi dès le début de leur mariage en privilégiant les finances. Il était souvent comparé à son père et beaucoup trouvaient qu'il le surpassait de loin. Lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et à cet instant, cela lui sembla bien plus évident encore. Sa place était auprès de sa femme. Sa place était de consoler son fils. Et non de les laisser aux soins de Caitlín et des domestiques. Quoi qu'il se passerait, et il priait toutes les divinités pour qu'Eíleen guérisse, il faudrait qu'il fasse des changements dans ses priorités. Lysandre avait eu ses défauts et sa fuite treize ans plus tôt en était la pleine justification. Mais pour le reste, il devait redevenir son modèle.

Avec raideur il se leva sous le regard inquiet de la secrétaire. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où les hommes d'affaires l'attendaient. Le sujet semblait être bien plus léger et indiquait qu'ils avaient décidé de profiter de la pause pour se détendre. Mais toute conversation s'éteignit quand ils remarquèrent son air grave. Il leur signifia que sa femme était au plus mal et que la séance était ajournée jusqu'à une date pour l'instant indéfinie. Tous lui apportèrent un mot de soutien avant de partir, bien qu'Abraxas fût conscient de l'hypocrisie de beaucoup. Mais il s'en moquait. Son esprit n'était déjà plus à Dublin.

* * *

**Vous n'avez découvert cette histoire qu'à partir d'halloween dernier, mais sachez que niveau écriture, cela fait déjà un an qu'elle est lancée (à quelques jours près car je n'ai plus la date exacte). Voilà, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais un anniversaire, reste un anniversaire ; )**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon mercredi à tous.**

**Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire plait toujours. Comme je traverse une période assez démoralisante, j'avais eu quelques doutes mais maintenant je suis rassurée. **

**Avec l'avenir plus qu'incertain d'Eíleen, le mystère de la naissance de Lucius grandit un peu plus mais rassurez vous, vous aurez bientôt la réponse (et oui, Lucius va bientôt pointer son nez … enfin !).**

**Sinon je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon ordi donc je ne sais toujours pas pour combien de temps j'en ai pour retrouver une machine décente (le portable de mon homme est vraiment une galère !). mais bon, rassurez-vous, je suis une habituée des catastrophes informatiques depuis bien dix ans donc tous mes chapitres écrits ont été sauvegardés à 4 ou 5 endroits différents donc je n'ai rien perdu ! c'est juste que la vieille bête sur laquelle je suis maintenant me déconnecte de fanfic à chaque plantage et qu'il me faut parfois une bonne vingtaine d'essais (et 1 ou 2 redémarrages) pour pouvoir me reconnecter … et comme il plante au moins une fois par jour … c'est la croix et la bannière lol**

**Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai des soucis persos qui me coupent ma concentration et j'ai du mal à écrire (en 3 semaines, je n'ai écrit que 2 pages, soit un quart de chapitre, alors que j'écris normalement 1 chapitre par semaine) Et comme cela risque de durer un moment avant que tout se tasse, je préfère prendre les devants. Aussi je me vois dans l'obligation de passer à une publication toutes les 2 semaines. Et je pense que cela durera jusqu'à septembre au mieux. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le rythme chaotique des publications de cette histoire depuis presque le début, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. **

**Voilà, donc je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre de cette semaine et je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite.**

**Bonne semaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Abraxas était assis dans la véranda donnant sur le parc et regardait son fils lire juste à côté de lui. Le garçon avait le nez plissé et les sourcils froncés, comme à chaque fois qu'il était concentré. Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers lui pour caresser ses fins cheveux blonds. Suivant son habitude, l'enfant releva la tête vers lui avec amour. Mais pourtant il n'eut pas de sourire éclatant ni de joie dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il y avait une certaine peur dans ce regard gris si sérieux. Le temps d'un murmure, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à partager du réconfort. Lucas s'approcha quelques minutes plus tard, désolé de devoir les déranger, pour signaler que Corey devait repartir s'allonger. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers son père pour le supplier de rester avec lui.

Avec un sourire triste, Abraxas lui promit de revenir le voir un peu plus tard avant de l'attraper dans ses bras et de le diriger vers la chambre qui lui avait été gentiment préparée. Il dut lui faire un gros câlin avant que l'infirmière ne vienne s'occuper de lui. Sa varicelle guérissait bien et il avait été autorisé à sortir de sa chambre pour une courte durée. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital la veille dans l'après midi sur la demande de son père. En effet, après avoir été prévenu de l'état de sa femme, le chef de famille avait rapidement bouclé sa valise et après une nuit blanche, il avait sauté dans le premier train pour le ramener chez lui. Après avoir pris des nouvelles d'Eíleen, il avait bataillé avec le directeur pour que son fils soit admis lui aussi. Ceci afin que sa maladie soit sous surveillance accrue mais également pour l'avoir à ses côtés pour traverser cette épreuve.

Finalement malgré ses grognements et bouderies, Corey s'endormit rapidement après avoir été bordé sous l'œil attendri des deux hommes avant même que l'infirmière ne vienne lui faire ses soins. Abraxas demanda à Lucas de veiller sur lui et de le prévenir quand il serait réveillé avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre, un étage plus haut, celle de sa femme. Eíleen n'allait pas bien. Son état avait été stabilisé pour l'instant mais les médecins ne tenaient pas encore à se prononcer sur une quelconque guérison. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant si pâle derrière les vésicules rouges de la varicelle, ruisselante de sueur et plongée dans un sommeil peu reposant.

Doucement, Abraxas s'avança et s'installa sur une chaise qu'il avait approchée. Il attrapa sa main dans les siennes et la caressa avec douceur. Il espérait qu'elle ressentait les attentions qu'il lui prodiguait et qu'elle entendait les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'être là pour la soutenir. Une infirmière arriva avec une bassine d'eau et quelques linges propres. Elle le salua sèchement, avant de contourner le lit pour éponger et nettoyer la malade. Le matin, elle avait tenté de faire sortir l'époux le temps de la toilette mais elle avait été renvoyée sur les roses assez vivement pour ne pas retenter l'expérience une deuxième fois.

La soirée passa sans surprise pour Abraxas. Il rejoignit son fils au réveil de sa sieste pour jouer avec lui. Puis après avoir pris le repas du soir ensemble, il lui avait raconté une histoire avant de le coucher. Ensuite il avait appelé le manoir pour donner des nouvelles à Caitlín, qu'il avait renvoyée en arrivant pour qu'elle se repose. Elle s'était occupée d'Eíleen avec attention en son absence et méritait de souffler un peu … afin qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités. Ensuite, il se resta auprès de sa femme jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui-même vienne le sortir de la chambre pour qu'il aille se coucher. Mais allongé sur le lit d'hôpital à côté de son fils, il ne put trouver facilement le sommeil. La culpabilité de s'être éloigné de sa famille ne le quittait plus. Heureusement, la respiration tranquille de Corey finit par le bercer et l'envoyer dans un monde onirique.

Une semaine plus tard, l'état de la malade s'était enfin amélioré. Elle n'était pas guérie et il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver complètement sa santé mais au moins ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Corey avait été renvoyé au manoir, presque débarrassé de sa varicelle. Il en aurait encore pour quelque temps pour une guérison totale, mais rien qui ne puisse passer naturellement chez eux. Abraxas avait également été prié de quitter l'hôpital en dehors des heures de visites autorisées. Il avait bien sûr tenté de passer outre, que ce soit par menace ou chantage financier, mais avait échoué à son plus grand mécontentement.

Ce jour là, Caitlín veillait sur le petit garçon alors qu'il était retourné voir Eíleen. Quand il était arrivé, elle était assise sur son lit. Ses traits étaient tirés et émaciés, son teint blême était encore parsemé de quelques boutons sur le déclin, ses cheveux étaient ternes et de larges cernes noirs bordaient ses yeux bleus. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Le médecin m'a dit que tu allais mieux aujourd'hui.

- Elle a bien mangé, autant ce matin qu'à midi. Elle va vite reprendre des forces et finir de lutter contre la pneumonie, indiqua l'infirmière en lui versant un verre d'eau avant de prendre congé.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Epuisée, souffla-t-elle. Et courbaturée.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, lui répondit Abraxas en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu reviens de loin Eíleen. J'ai cru te perdre.

Elle le regarda étrangement. Rassemblant ses forces, elle leva la main pour attraper celle de son époux. Un instant plus tard, elle sentit sa douce chaleur se répandre dans cette légère étreinte. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux avant qu'elles ne glissent sur ses joues. Abraxas, déconcerté, s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la berça tendrement contre son cœur tout en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien et que tout irait mieux dans quelques jours. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser sur son front.

- Il faut que tu finisses de guérir vite. Corey a hâte de retrouver sa maman tu sais.

- Je suis certaine qu'il doit être content d'être enfin seul avec toi.

- Ne dis pas ça, grogna-t-il en attrapant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Ne dis pas ça. Oui, tu le couves trop et il aime à être plus libre et plus souvent. Mais il t'aime plus que tout. N'imagine même pas qu'il soit réjoui de ne plus être dans tes jupons. Sa maman a été gravement malade et il a pleuré tous les jours de crainte qu'elle ne meure. Il est encore convalescent et il n'a été autorisé à venir te voir qu'une seule fois. Alors il s'invente des histoires dans lesquelles tu ne te réveilles plus. Il dort avec moi toutes les nuits car il se réveille plusieurs fois terrifié par des cauchemars. Ton bébé t'aime.

Eíleen éclata en sanglot avant de se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci l'entoura de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter. L'épuisement général dont elle souffrait ainsi que ces dernières émotions eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit en peu de temps et Abraxas n'eut pas le courage de se séparer d'elle en la rallongeant. Aussi il s'installa un peu plus confortablement tout en la gardant à l'abri de son étreinte. Il était ému. Emu par les doutes qu'elle avait émis sur l'amour de son fils bien sûr, mais également car cela faisait terriblement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite, mais à cet instant là, Abraxas savourait la situation.

_Novembre 1949._

Les mois avaient passé dans une ambiance assez inhabituelle pour les habitants du manoir. Eíleen avait mis du temps mais avait fini par se remettre entièrement des complications de sa varicelle. Pourtant cette épreuve l'avait changée. Elle était passé très près de la mort et s'était sentie telle une miraculée. Quand Corey avait été autorisé à revenir la voir, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés de la journée et elle avait pu mesurer combien son fils était attaché à elle malgré qu'elle l'étouffe de son attention accrue. Sa convalescence s'était ensuite passée tranquillement au manoir. Elle avait été accueillie par tous les domestiques avec respect et joie. Elle avait été touchée de l'affection qu'ils lui portaient.

Malgré tout, c'était le comportement d'Abraxas qui l'avait le plus déboussolé. Deux jours après son retour, il avait dû s'absenter pour régler les affaires qu'il avait abandonnées séance tenante pour venir la rejoindre. Mais il n'était pas resté absent longtemps. Juste une journée entière. Ensuite il était resté au manoir le plus possible et l'avait dorlotée. Et elle s'était laissée faire avec bonheur. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être ainsi choyée par son homme, et avait ressenti une forte culpabilité lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que plusieurs fois par le passé, Abraxas avait eu ce genre d'attentions mais qu'elle s'était elle-même coupée de tout ce qui n'était pas son fils.

Une autre fois, alors que son époux était reparti en ville, Lucas et elle avaient longuement discuté. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas ménager ses mots et pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il avait pesé chacune de ses paroles pour ne pas l'accabler plus. Elle s'était sentie terriblement mal d'avoir toujours été plus expansive envers Caitlín qu'envers Abraxas. Elle avait fini d'ailleurs par accepter sa responsabilité dans l'échec de leur relation de couple. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre. L'épreuve qu'elle avait subie lui avait fait comprendre que la vie était trop courte et que rien n'était acquis. Elle était peut-être devenue lady en épousant l'héritier des Malfoy, mais même à l'abri des murs du manoir, tout pouvait arriver.

Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines, mais elle avait réussi à se défaire un peu de son habitude à trop surprotéger Corey. Elle s'était souvent fait violence pour lui laisser un peu d'indépendance. Oh pas beaucoup car son bébé avait toujours été précieux à ses yeux et qu'elle ne pouvait jamais s'éloigner beaucoup. Mais le peu qu'elle lui autorisa, semblait déjà le combler. Même si de temps en temps, il arrivait au garçon de souffler ou de soupirer exagérément d'exaspération. Il s'était également mis à tester de plus en plus les nouvelles limites de sa mère tout en évitant bien de le faire devant son père pour éviter de se faire punir. Mais ces moments là apportaient automatiquement à un retour aux vieilles habitudes et il finit par y renoncer.

Le plus gros changement d'Eíleen concerna son époux. Et il en fut tellement surpris, qu'il était resté figé sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, un soir, en tenue de nuit légère, étendue sur leur lit, n'attendant visiblement plus que lui. La première stupéfaction passée, il l'avait dévorée du regard et elle s'était sentie rougir. Depuis la naissance de Corey, neuf ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient eu que de rares moments d'intimité et bien souvent, elle ne s'était sentie concernée que parce que c'était un devoir d'épouse à effectuer. Aussi cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle provoquait elle-même une situation câline, elle se sentait timide et maladroite. Pourtant, dès qu'Abraxas avait repris ses esprits, elle avait tout oublié et s'était abandonnée pleinement au plaisir charnel qu'elle avait alors redécouvert.

Après ce nouvel apprentissage sensuel, il y eut des hauts et des bas. Les anciens travers d'Eíleen revenant très souvent à la charge, principalement lors des absences d'Abraxas. Même s'il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elles soient moins longues, malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu les espacer. Ce fut à cette période que pour la première fois, ses affaires lui avaient pesé. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, longuement évalué le pour et le contre, longuement étudié toutes ses possibilités et au bout de quelques mois, il avait réussi à s'octroyer plus de temps libres. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'était associé avec un de ses compagnons de finances, Kerwan Tuathail, lui laissant les réunions courantes avec les différentes entreprises dans lesquelles ils avaient tous deux investi, ne gardant que les plus importantes et les négociations les plus pointues.

Cela lui avait fait bizarre, bien évidement, mais depuis ce moment là, il n'avait presque pas eu à se plonger dans ses dossiers. Il se tenait au courant plusieurs fois par semaine des comptes afin de ne pas laisser une situation dangereuse s'installer. Le téléphone lui permettait de toujours être en liaison avec son associé sans pour autant avoir le désavantage de s'éloigner de chez lui. Et finalement, après quatre semaines à ce nouveau rythme de vie, Abraxas commençait à apprécier de pouvoir souffler un peu. Et il commençait à envisager sa vie de famille sous un angle nouveau.

Sa relation avec Eíleen avait été malmenée tout au long des mois passés depuis l'épisode de la varicelle, passant de moments très tendres à une parfaite indifférence. Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de se comporter comme un couple et après tant d'années à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, rien n'était facile pour eux. L'un et l'autre avaient dû réapprendre à vivre à deux, non plus comme deux connaissances qui partagent le même logement mais comme un homme et une femme unis par le mariage. Et finalement, depuis quelques temps, grâce au nouvel emploi du temps d'Abraxas, leur complicité des débuts était presque entièrement revenue.

Mais tous ces mois à se chercher et à agir différemment avaient eu des conséquences, pas toujours bonnes, sur le reste de la famille. Corey en fut grandement perturbé. Et il s'était retrouvé perdu entre Abraxas et Eíleen qui se redécouvraient et dont il ne comprenait plus les actions, et Caitlín qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était dit que cette fois il en parlerait à quelqu'un. Mais une même question le déranger : à qui ? Il ne reconnaissait plus ses parents et sa confiance en eux en avait suffisamment souffert pour qu'il ne désire plus partager ses craintes ou juste ses secrets avec aucun des deux.

Ensuite il y avait les domestiques. Même si Owen était gentil, il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec lui. Il restait Lucas. Pourtant, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que s'il lui révélait ses peurs envers sa tante, alors il perdrait celui qu'il appréciait comme un grand père. Après tout, il n'était pas réellement de sa famille et si jamais il prenait son parti, il prendrait le risque que son père le vire. Et il ne le voulait pas. Sans compter que le valet de chambre aimait bien sa tante et qu'il ne le croirait certainement pas. Alors il s'était tu et avait enduré le comportement de Caitlín en silence.

En effet, voir l'amour de sa vie et sa rivale se rabibocher ne lui était guère agréable. Elle était du coup sur les nerfs et si elle leur offrait un visage amical, lorsqu'elle était seule, plus aucune beauté n'habitait ses traits trop souvent déformés par une expression furieuse. Plusieurs fois le garçon l'avait surprise ainsi et elle s'était même fait une joie de l'effrayer un peu plus. Elle savait que c'était un jeu dangereux car elle laissait ainsi quelqu'un la voir sous un autre visage que celui qu'elle présentait en public. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Corey n'avait jamais rien divulgué, aussi elle en profitait. Si elle ne pouvait punir Eíleen de lui avoir volé son amour, alors ce serait son fils qui subirait.

Ce jour-là, Abraxas et Eíleen étaient partis faire une promenade en amoureux dans les montagnes. Caitlín avait du mal à comprendre comment, après tant d'années d'indifférence et d'éloignement, ils pouvaient se comporter comme des adolescents dégoulinants amour. Surtout que son ami venait de fêter ses trente ans et non la moitié ! Elle en était malade. Des années qu'elle travaillait en fond pour saper leur couple en faisant croire qu'elle aidait la blonde. Des années qu'elle jouait l'amie parfaite et attentionnée auprès d'Abraxas afin d'évincer l'autre de son entourage. Des années de frustrations et de privations pour rien.

Elle ne savait pas où était le gosse et elle s'en moquait. Il pouvait bien aller jouer en cuisine avec les couteaux à viande qu'elle n'en aurait été que plus heureuse. Gardant tout de même un œil sur les alentours, elle se précipita vers la nurserie de l'aile nord. Elle avait beau être furieuse, elle devait restée prudente dans ses déplacements la menant à la chambre secrète. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle n'y était pas retournée et pourtant, cela lui aurait été bien plus facile que du temps de sa mère. Au printemps après la grande vague de froid, Caitlín avait pris le temps de s'y faufiler afin de dégager le calfeutrage de la fenêtre. En effet, même si de l'extérieur personne ne pouvait voir l'intérieur de la chambre grâce aux rideaux, la masse épaisse qu'était le matelas contre les vitres aurait paru suspecte.

Elle en avait profité pour faire le ménage pendant plusieurs nuits afin d'ouvrir correctement la fenêtre. Elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'éliminer toutes traces de Lysandre ainsi que de trier les affaires de sa mère. La jeune femme avait bien trouvé les notes de Katherine dans les étagères mais elle ne les avait pas regardées. Les carnets étaient nombreux et bien remplis, et cela l'avait un peu démotivée, préférant se concentrer sur le reste de la pièce. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour retirer la large tache de sang incrustée dans le matelas usé et elle restait le dernier témoignage de la vie et surtout de la mort du prisonnier du manoir. Aussi elle avait retourné la literie afin de ne plus voir ce témoignage morbide. Elle s'était dit que plus tard, elle changerait certainement tout ça contre du neuf, mais l'inutilité de la tâche l'avait presque fait rire. Alors elle s'était contentée de finir de nettoyer la pièce et de remonter le seau et la bassine qui avaient commencé à rouiller dans le souterrain. Puis elle avait laissé le temps filer sans plus y retourner.

Cette fois-là, en passant les doubles rideaux des escaliers, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle les avait fortement secoués avant de les laver et de les réinstaller pour les laisser sécher au dessus de ce qui servait de baignoire. Et en un an et demi et sans aucune sollicitation, ils étaient redevenus aussi sales que si elle n'avait rien fait. C'était désespérant. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle jeta un regard sur la pièce comme pour vérifier que tout était conforme à ce qu'elle avait laissé à son dernier passage. Il ne pouvait en être autrement sinon elle aurait été mise au courant de la découverte de ce secret. Mais elle en fut tout de même rassurée.

Elle alla ouvrir le rideau de velours qui obstruait la lumière extérieure. Avant de venir s'asseoir un instant sur une chaise. Sept ans que Katherine était morte. Sept ans qu'elle avait dû lui dire au revoir avant de l'enterrer. Sept ans et pourtant, elle ressentit une nouvelle fois un pincement au cœur et une profonde tristesse. Elle avait réussi à occulter toutes les pensées que la perte de sa mère générait. Mais dans cette chambre particulière, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments. Aussi, après de nombreuses et fortes inspirations, Caitlín finit par faire passer son malaise. Du moins assez pour se reprendre.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les étagères qu'elle avait à peine touchées lors de son ménage. Cette fois, elle devrait y faire un tri. Oh, elle aurait très bien pu récupérer les carnets de sa mère sans rien toucher de plus, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin d'y mettre le nez. Elle commença par survoler l'ensemble avant d'attraper les différents livres qu'elle empila sur la table. Et il y en avait un certain nombre. Puis elle attrapa les revues qu'elle tria en deux piles. Celles économiques, de Lysandre très certainement, qu'elle ferait brûler et le reste qui avait dû appartenir à Katherine qu'elle feuilletterait avant de s'en débarrasser, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Puis elle posa les différents carnets de sa mère sur le placard à ustensiles, juste à côté de la cheminée. Si au début elle avait eu dans l'idée de les lire dans sa chambre, elle s'était finalement fait la remarque qu'au moins enfermée dans cette chambre secrète, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de trouver une cachette pour les ranger de la femme de chambre le reste du temps. En fronçant les sourcils, elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être laisser son propre cahier ici car elle y couchait beaucoup de choses, dont son ressentiment pour Eíleen et son fils ainsi que toute son envie de les voir morts pour enfin avoir la pleine attention d'Abraxas. Il serait dommage que quelqu'un tombe malencontreusement dessus.

Elle se demanda également comment elle n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. Peut-être que le manque de personnel avait endormi son instinct. Maintenant qu'elle était décidée à agir différemment, il lui faudrait faire disparaître toutes les preuves. Et elle se promit de revenir rapidement pour ranger avec les carnets de sa mère, son journal intime. Elle n'avait jamais été une fillette ni une adolescente accro à ce genre d'occupation. Elle ne noircissait pas les pages pour le plaisir de raconter sa vie. Elle avait pris très tôt l'habitude d'écrire ses sentiments forts, sur l'absence de son père, sur l'amour de sa mère, sur son amitié puis son amour pour Abraxas, sur sa haine pour Lysandre puis pour Eíleen.

Caitlín eut un sourire ironique en pensant qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que personne ne tombe dessus. Rien que la partie sur Lysandre était plus que compromettante pour elle. Sans être celle qui l'avait kidnappé, elle en avait été complice. Même si elle était toujours convaincue qu'il l'avait mérité, s'agissant de l'assassin de son père. Revenant à ce qu'elle faisait, elle débarrassa le reste des objets des étagères. Elle posa doucement sur la table la petite pendule tout en vérifiant que la clé pour la remonter était bien rangée dans le petit tiroir intégré. Puis elle jeta vivement sur le lit les photos de Lysandre qui avait été encadrées après qu'Elizabeth ait été découpée de celles où elle était présente. Ces clichés là iraient directement brûler sans aucune hésitation. Par contre, elle garda ceux d'elle-même petite et adolescente que sa mère gardait précieusement. C'était son patrimoine après tout sans compter que sur deux, Katherine posait à ses côtés.

Elle continua son affaire en retirant tous les bibelots que sa mère avait rapatriés de leur ancienne maison lorsqu'elle avait emménagé clandestinement au manoir. Caitlín en tria certains pour les jeter alors qu'elle décidait d'en garder d'autres. Puis elle attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer la poussière incrustée dans le bois des étagères. Elle dut frotter un peu et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter de l'eau. Puis quand la propreté fut tout juste satisfaisante, elle s'attaqua aux livres. Elle faillit jeter ceux de cuisine avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient annotés de compléments par sa mère. Elle les remit donc sur les étagères, tels des souvenirs très précieux de famille. Elle jeta par contre tous les romans. Elle aurait pu les déposer à la bibliothèque du manoir mais ils n'étaient pas d'assez bonne qualité pour cet honneur.

Elle rangea toutes les photos et autres affaires inutiles mais dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer, dans l'armoire. Elle en descendrait certainement une partie dans sa propre chambre mais il lui fallait déjà faire de la place. Dans l'immédiat, elle avait autre chose à faire. Délaissant les revues qu'elle reviendrait ranger une autre fois, elle attrapa les carnets et les déposa devant elle. Assise à la table elle les observa quelques instants avant d'attraper le premier. Avisant la date, Caitlín dut réfléchir avant de comprendre que Katherine était déjà dans le manoir au moment de son écriture. Le reposant, elle attrapa le suivant qui semblait plus abimé. Il était aussi plus ancien car il avait été commencé alors que son auteur était encore une jeune adolescente.

Elle entama sa lecture avec celui-ci et découvrit très rapidement comment Lysandre avait joué avec les sentiments de sa mère pour l'emmener dans son lit. Enfin non, pas dans un lit vu qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité dans la nature. Comme un animal. Ensuite, il l'avait rejetée vivement en lui signalant que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. Caitlín sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir et l'immense envie d'aller déterrer son cadavre pour lui donner de grands coups de pelle se fit très oppressante. Surtout que par la suite, Katherine s'épanchait longuement sur son amour pour lui et son espoir de le voir revenir dans ses bras alors que celui-ci partait en voyage pour une durée indéterminée.

Jusque là, la jeune femme n'était pas surprise car cela correspondait à ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur sa relation avec l'assassin. La suite était plus inédite. Caitlín fut d'abord interloquée par le stratagème qu'elle avait inventé pour faire revenir celui qu'elle aimait. Elle déglutit vivement en comprenant qu'elle avait eu du sang sur les mains alors qu'elle avait à peine plus de vingt ans. Mais en même temps un autre sentiment s'installa en elle. Le respect. Le respect pour Katherine qui n'avait pas baissé les bras et avait été au bout de son idée pour retrouver son homme. Certes, elle avait tué, mais n'était-ce pas une merveilleuse preuve d'amour ?

La suite était plus sur ses rapports conflictuels avec son père. Caitlín pensa que finalement, n'ayant pas connu le sien, elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre ça. Car c'était terrible d'être ainsi rabaissé sans arrêt par celui qui était censé être un modèle. Puis les sentiments de Katherine explosèrent lorsque Lysandre demanda la main de sa jeune sœur au lieu de la sienne. Puis elle remarqua qu'après son départ précipité, sa mère n'avait plus écrit dans son carnet pendant une très longue période allant jusqu'au baptême d'Abraxas. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il y avait qu'une petite phrase concernant sa participation à la fête. « _Ce fut une soirée merveilleuse. Et pour rien au monde je ne la regretterais_ ». En faisant le calcul, Caitlín arriva à la conclusion que c'était peu de temps avant la mort de son père et que quelque chose avait dû se dérouler avec Lysandre, le poussant ensuite à assassiner Séamus.

Elle soupira profondément. Les deux protagonistes étaient maintenant morts et enterrés depuis longtemps, elle ne pourrait donc jamais savoir ce qu'il s'y était passé. Elle ne réagit par contre pas du tout sur le fait que la mère d'Abraxas et la sienne étant sœurs, elle était alors la cousine de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais n'y-a-t-il pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir ? Par contre sa surprise augmenta d'un cran quand elle découvrit que certaines pages avaient été arrachées avant d'arriver au moment où, quelques années plus tard, Katherine projetait de tuer son père. Que contenaient donc ces pages manquantes ? Sa naissance, c'était indéniable ainsi que le veuvage de sa mère. Mais alors pourquoi les avoir supprimées ? Voilà de nouvelles questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse, sauf si elle retrouvait les feuillets glissés dans les autres carnets.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez lu sur le passé de sa mère, Caitlín commença à regarder les autres documents en sa possession. Katherine lui avait promis qu'elle aurait là de quoi l'aider dans sa quête de l'amour d'Abraxas, or ce n'était pas là qu'elle le trouverait, à part la volonté de continuer jusqu'à son but pour la mémoire de tous les actes d'amour qu'elle venait de lire. Ainsi elle avait le modèle à suivre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à définir comment y arriver. Elle classa les trois carnets intimes par date qu'elle posa sur une étagère avant de regarder plus en détail les autres. Elle écarquilla les paupières quand en feuilletant rapidement, quelques mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. « _poisons - hallucinations - mortel_ ». Voilà effectivement ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Il y avait toutes les notes de Katherine sur toutes les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées pendant des années. Il y avait des études sur certaines plantes, leurs utilisations ou encore les interactions possibles. Il avait également un traité sur les accidents provoqués par l'électricité, le gaz et tout autre danger ménager. Elle trouva également les points sensibles du corps humain pouvant être utiles pour masquer les effets d'un méfait de longue durée. Ou encore comment tuer un bébé en faisant croire à la mort subite du nourrisson. Et bien d'autres informations qui ressemblèrent à un trésor au regard de Caitlín. Sa mère avait raison, elle avait là de quoi aller au bout de ses rêves et d'enfin obtenir la place qui était la sienne auprès d'Abraxas.

Profondément ravie de cette découverte, elle décida de s'installer plus confortablement pour entamer sa lecture. Mais quand elle remarqua qu'elle devait plisser des yeux, elle avisa par la fenêtre que la nuit commençait à tomber. En soupirant d'exaspération, elle rangea les carnets sur l'étagère avant de se décider à redescendre. Elle n'avait pas été prudente en disparaissant ainsi et aussi longtemps. Et elle devait rapidement réfléchir à une justification si jamais quelqu'un l'avait cherchée. Pour une fois, elle espéra qu'Abraxas et Eíleen ne se soient pas décollés de l'après midi, ainsi son absence serait passée inaperçue. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus attention la prochaine fois. Ou qu'elle y monte la nuit pour plus de discrétion.

_Juin 1950._

Les mois passaient tranquillement mais sûrement. Pour Abraxas, ils étaient les plus beaux depuis l'époque de son mariage. Eíleen et lui avaient largement renoué et il se sentait bouillonnant d'amour pour elle. Sa varicelle avait été le point de départ de son changement, mais depuis, sa femme était devenue une parfaite maîtresse dans son lit, arrivant presque à devancer ses envies. Ce qui les rendait euphoriques et qui frustrait de plus en plus Caitlín. Elle avait renoncé à son idée première qui était d'empoisonner Eíleen. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le manoir pour aller chercher de l'arsenic ou du cyanure sans se faire remarquer. Et elle n'aurait pu justifier l'achat d'autres drogues, mortelles sur une longue durée. Après avoir fait une petite étude, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que seul le sel de citron aurait pu être assez discret mais alors, Abraxas se serait retrouvé face aux mêmes symptômes qui avaient tué sa mère.

Caitlín avait entièrement déchiffré les carnets de sa mère et avait donc su ce qui était arrivée à la femme de Lysandre lorsqu'elle était morte dix huit ans plus tôt. Elle avait été triste de découvrir les raisons du chagrin de son ami lors de leurs années au pensionnat, mais n'avait rien ressenti de plus vis à vis de ce nouveau meurtre. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait renouveler cette technique. En effet, Eíleen étant en bonne santé, contrairement à sa défunte belle mère, et la médecine faisant des progrès régulièrement, cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un.

Aussi, la jeune femme avait décidé d'éliminer sa rivale de façon plus rapide et radicale. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un accident quelconque, ou qu'un coup bien placé maquillé. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas trouvé l'occasion de passer à l'acte. Eíleen était rarement seule ou en situation idéale pour la tuer. Mais Caitlín ne désespérait pas. Elle avait fait de la patience, son point fort. Aussi elle la regardait évoluer entre son époux et son fils en guettant le moment le plus opportun pour enfin en être débarrassée. Elle n'était plus à quelques mois près tant qu'elle avait l'assurance d'être mise hors de cause.

En attendant, Eíleen s'affichait clairement comme lady Malfoy en apparaissant régulièrement aux côtés de son époux. Depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, elle avait décrété qu'elle irait avec lui lors de ses déplacements à Dublin. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compté sa joie. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple acceptation du travail qu'il effectuait, afin de garder leur capital en sécurité tout en essayant de le faire fructifier. En agissant ainsi, elle lui indiquait qu'elle lui pardonnait de la délaisser de temps en temps mais surtout qu'elle était prête à le suivre pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé.

Cela en avait surpris plus d'un et les Ó Brian les premiers. Si Neil avait été heureux de voir que le couple de sa fille et son gendre était de nouveau au mieux, Fionola avait été plus sceptique. Certes, elle avait découvert sa fille comme rarement elle l'avait vue. Elle était bien évidement contente de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé un équilibre et que son monde ne s'arrêtait plus à son fils. Pourtant après l'avoir vue passer tant d'années à être passive, la belle mère d'Abraxas avait un peu de mal à cerner la nouvelle Eíleen. Mais même si elle continuait à asticoter régulièrement son beau fils, Fionola avait accepté de mettre de côté son ressentiment pour lui. Après tout la famille avait été plus souvent réunie au grand complet pendant les six derniers mois passés que durant les cinq dernières années.

Ce jour là, Abraxas était en réunion avec son associé et quelques autres financiers. Il avait laissé Eíleen et Corey à l'appartement et ceux-ci avaient décidé de profiter du soleil pour parcourir les rues de Dublin Sud. Le garçon avait pour une fois été content de pouvoir changer d'air. Celui du manoir commençait à sérieusement peser sur son moral. Ses parents s'étaient d'ailleurs inquiétés de son comportement et en avaient parlé au médecin. Celui-ci avait calmé leurs craintes en leur signalant qu'il n'y avait rien d'affolant. Le garçon avait toujours été surprotégé et il n'avait connu que le côté étouffant d'une relation mère/enfant. Or, depuis qu'Eíleen s'était retrouvée et avait réussi à reprendre sa vie de femme en main, il avait dû se sentir abandonné.

Le praticien leur avait signifié que c'était une bonne chose que cela arrive maintenant et non à l'adolescence. Il lui fallait juste retrouver son équilibre et comprendre qu'il n'était pas moins aimé qu'avant. Il leur conseilla de bien faire attention à lui offrir du temps et des attentions tous les jours de façon à l'aider à appréhender tous ces changements. Mais ni Abraxas ni sa femme n'avait trouvé rassurant que leur petit garçon s'isole de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque et qu'il refuse régulièrement de les suivre en promenade. Surtout que son niveau scolaire en avait également légèrement pâti. Le précepteur avait donné l'alerte quand il avait dû reprendre le garçon sur une leçon qu'il avait pourtant particulièrement bien assimilée quelques semaines plus tôt. Du coup, Abraxas et Eíleen se débrouillaient pour que Corey les suive à Dublin à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'y rendre. Même si parfois il refusait, prétextant trouver dégoûtant de les voir s'embrasser sans arrêt et qu'il préférait rester au manoir plutôt que d'être malade.

Cette fois là le garçon avait accepté et en était assez satisfait. Le beau temps et le dépaysement était un excellent remède à sa morosité. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues et s'il avait râlé de devoir tenir la main de sa mère pour ne pas se perdre, il avait fini par oublier cet inconvénient relativement facilement. Eíleen les fit tourner au coin d'une ruelle bien moins passante pour rejoindre ensuite les bords de la Liffey. Elle frissonna légèrement en tirant sur la main de son fils pour le faire accélérer. Corey bougonna mais pressa le pas. Il était assez grand, pour un enfant de son âge, pour ne pas avoir à trottiner pour garder le rythme. Pourtant, il s'arrêta brutalement, grimaçant de la secousse que cela créa dans son bras.

- Mon chéri, je n'aime pas bien cet endroit, alors presse-toi donc un peu.

- Maman regarde là.

- Ce sont des chats. Corey, tu en as déjà vus alors ne t'extasie pas comme ça afin que nous puissions avancer.

- Mais maman regarde bien ! Je crois que la maman est morte. On ne peut pas laisser le bébé comme ça ! Il va mourir !

- C'est ce qui arrive régulièrement avec les chats sauvages. Maintenant si tu veux que je t'offre un sachet de bonbons, il est temps de continuer.

- Mais je veux pas qu'il meurt ! Regarde comme il pleure ! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand tu as été malade et que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Il est comme moi sauf que lui il est tout seul maintenant !

- Corey !

- Je peux l'avoir maman ? Je te promets que je m'en occuperai bien tout le temps ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure comme il fait maintenant ! Regarde, il est tout triste et malheureux.

- Chéri, tu ne peux pas sauver tous les animaux. Il est petit, il pourra très certainement se débrouiller tout seul.

- C'est un bébé. Moi je ne suis plus un bébé mais je saurais pas faire tout seul.

- Nous ne pouvons pas garder ce chat avec nous, Corey. Je suis désolée pour lui mais il faut le laisser tranquille.

Le garçon voulut rouspéter et taper du pied mais il était tellement triste en regardant le chaton tenter de réveiller sa mère qu'il se contenta de se mordiller les lèvres. Puis il baissa la tête et reprit de lui-même sa marche. Eíleen fut surprise. Elle s'était attendue à devoir batailler plus difficilement et cette reddition la déstabilisa. Elle plissa ses paupières en se penchant en avant pour voir son visage afin de savoir s'il était en train de ruser ou pas. Mais non, tout ce qu'elle remarqua, fut une larme briller au coin de son œil. Pas de manigance, visiblement, c'était une bonne chose. Décidant que l'incident avait duré suffisamment de temps, elle les guida jusqu'à la rue suivante avant de les faire déboucher près du fleuve.

Eíleen aimait beaucoup se promener à cet endroit. Lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête, Abraxas l'y emmenait souvent pour une promenade romantique et rien que de raviver le souvenir en y passant lui attirait un énorme bonheur. Elle se demanda si Corey était assez motivé pour aller jusqu'au port car elle avait envie de retrouver l'atmosphère marine. Elle lui posa la question et n'obtint qu'un simple haussement d'épaules désabusé. Bien, ce n'était pas gagné. Tant pis, ils iraient une prochaine fois. La maman soupira à son manège et continua leur promenade en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'allonger un peu leur parcourt au lieu de couper par cette rue plus sombre qu'elle n'aimait pas. Au moins avant cela, son fils était enjoué et ravi de leur sortie.

Le soir fut bien calme à l'appartement. A peine le repas finit, Corey alla dans sa chambre en signifiant qu'il était fatigué. Abraxas s'en étonna car depuis leur arrivée en ville, cinq jours plus tôt, il avait plutôt l'impression que le garçon ne cherchait plus à s'isoler. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'enquérir auprès de sa femme de ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il retrouve cette habitude. Dans un soupir, la maman lui expliqua l'incident qui avait eu lieu et ce qui en avait découlé. Une longue discussion s'en suivit pour savoir comment lui faire oublier cet après midi finalement désastreux. Abraxas promit de se libérer dès le repas de midi pour rester avec eux et pourquoi pas, louer les services d'un pêcheur pour faire un tour en bateau. Puis il invita Eíleen à le précéder dans leur chambre le temps qu'il aille donner quelques instructions pour le lendemain à leur homme de maison. Ses yeux étaient assombris de désir et laissaient présager un début de nuit des plus agréables.

Le matin suivant, Corey n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre lorsque sa mère vint voir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore rejoint. Elle avait craint qu'il ait attrapé un coup de froid, mais le trouva blotti dans son fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Elle fronça les sourcils en lui disant que le petit déjeuner était servi depuis un moment et que s'il voulait manger, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Mais l'enfant lui stipula qu'il n'avait pas faim et que le majordome pouvait tout ramasser. La maman le laissa donc seul comme il semblait le désirer. Elle pria ensuite l'homme qui avait été embauché pour s'occuper de l'appartement, de ranger la nourriture et de garder un œil sur le garçon.

C'était rarement la même personne d'une fois à l'autre. Même si à une période, Abraxas venait souvent à la ville, il ne faisait que louer les services d'un domestique occasionnel pour s'occuper de lui. Il refusait d'amputer le manoir de la présence indispensable de Lucas ou d'Owen et ne trouvait pas utile d'avoir quelqu'un à temps plein. Aussi à chaque fois, la famille devait s'habituer à une nouvelle présence et répéter les mêmes ordres inlassablement. Pour ce séjour là, c'était un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, Declan, qui avait été dépêché et s'il manquait un peu de prestige, il faisait bien son boulot, d'une manière agréable et suffisamment fluide pour être appréciée.

Mais Eíleen ne s'attarda pas auprès de lui. Elle alla se préparer et après avoir prévenu son fils qu'elle allait faire une course, elle partit en direction de la boulangerie en espérant y trouver une douceur pour les hommes de son cœur. Abraxas avait promis de revenir manger avec eux après tout. Si à une époque, il ne tenait pas ce genre de promesse, depuis qu'elle avait été si malade, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais mettre sa parole en doute. Finalement la sortie de la jeune femme dura plus longtemps que prévue car elle avait longuement discuté avec la commerçante. Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis cinq minutes que son époux arrivait déjà. Après lui avoir annoncé que leur fils était resté isolé toute la matinée, elle le suivit dans la chambre du garçon.

- Corey ? Que fais-tu donc tout seul dans ta chambre ? Demanda le père.

- Je lis. Le professeur Cian m'a demandé de lire plusieurs chapitres alors je le fais pour avoir de bonnes notes.

- C'est un bon principe, mon garçon, mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne restes pas enfermé aussi longtemps. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui encore, alors je me disais que nous pourrions aller faire un tour en bateau.

- Pas envie.

- Et je ne te demande pas réellement ton avis non plus !

Corey haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre, faisant rouler des yeux à ses parents.

- Hier tu étais content d'aller te promener avec ta mère. Aussi je pensais que tu mettrais plus d'enthousiasme à le faire avec moi.

Mais une fois de plus, le garçon ne lui répondit que d'un mouvement d'épaules sans même lever le regard. Pourtant il sursauta légèrement en remarquant que son père s'agenouillait devant lui.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le chaton que ta mère ne voulait pas ramener à la maison ?

- Ben … euh … non … mais …

- Mais un peu quand même c'est bien cela ?

Corey tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder Abraxas dans les yeux mais lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le menton, il ne put que déglutir difficilement en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Il faut que tu comprennes bien que ce n'était pas le moment pour demander un animal et que ta mère ne pouvait pas prendre la décision sans m'en parler avant. Tu es un garçon intelligent et j'aurais pensé que tu ne ferais pas de caprice en pleine rue pour un animal que tu as vu à peine quelques instants. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Malfoy.

- Oui papa.

- Bien. Si je devais apprendre que tu as refait une scène en public, je serais obligé de te punir. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui papa.

- Tant mieux. Parce qu'alors cela voudrait dire que je me suis trompé en te faisant confiance et que j'aurais envoyé Declan chercher un petit chaton perdu au milieu de la nuit pour rien.

Corey fronça les sourcils en le regardant fixement. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il avait dit ou son esprit lui jouait des tours ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça papa ?

- Parce que si tu étais sorti de ta chambre ce matin, tu aurais su que le chaton orphelin que tu as vu hier, t'attendait dans la cuisine. Mais attention Corey, ta réaction d'hier n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que j'attends de toi. Sache qu'à n'importe quelle autre incartade de ce genre, ce sera la punition assurée. Si j'ai accepté que l'animal reste avec toi, c'est parce qu'avec ta mère, nous trouvons que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle activité pour ne pas rester complètement seul comme tu le fais. Tu devras correctement t'en occuper tous les jours et ne jamais compter sur personne pour le faire à ta place. Si ça devenait le cas, je trouverais une autre famille au chat. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?

- Oui papa, répondit sobrement Corey alors qu'un sourire commençait à grignoter ses lèvres. Merci papa, merci maman !

- Allez, va.

Le garçon sauta de son fauteuil en manquant de bousculer Abraxas, et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cuisine. Là il ouvrit vivement la porte pour voir le domestique en train de s'affairer à faire le repas alors qu'à ses pieds, un minuscule chaton blanc à taches grises miaulait pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Il s'en approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et fourrer son nez dans son pelage. Declan avait très certainement dû le nettoyer durant la matinée car il était bien plus propre que la veille. L'animal lui renifla doucement les cheveux, puis le front avant de se mettre à lui lécher le nez. Sur le pas de la porte, Abraxas et Eíleen n'étaient pas encore certains d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant ce nouveau membre dans la famille, mais au moins, leur fils semblait plus ouvert que durant les derniers mois passés.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Elisha : je te remercie pour tes compliments et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Quant à attendre qu'elle soit fini, sache qu'elle en est encore loin donc à toi de voir si tu veux patienter autant ;).**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et oui, Caitlín apparait bien plus dangereuse, maintenant qu'elle approuve les actes de sa mère … comme on dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats … Et Corey ne semble pas avoir ses faveurs … Bref, aujourd'hui, je serais tentée de dire que le chapitre est plus léger que les précédents … si si, j'arrive à en faire dans cette histoire lol Bref je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui devrait bien vous plaire ! D'ailleurs je remercie grandement Maralcamge pour ses nombreux conseils et sa relecture d'une partie de ce chapitre. **

**Certains pensent peut-être que l'histoire avance vite, après tout, 25 ans en 23 chapitres, c'est compréhensible. Sachez que l'avancée du temps va considérablement ralentir. Le chapitre 43, dernier chapitre écrit, se situe 11 ans plus tard seulement ... mais vous comprendrez très vite que je devais passer plus de temps sur cette période ^^.**

**Sinon, j'ai retrouvé mon ordi et comme le technicien a voulu faire du zèle, il est réparé plus vite que prévu (et pas plus cher pour moi car il a pris la décision sans m'en parler et que du coup j'ai refusé de payer xD oui je suis pas une gentille quand c'est pas le jour lol). Donc au moins vous serez assurés que je n'aurais pas de souci pour poster dorénavant ! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, j'ai certes enfin fini mon chapitre entamé depuis longtemps mais pas encore attaqué le suivant … je ne désespère pas que mes soucis me laissent un peu de temps pour avancer ;).**

**Bon 1****er**** mai à tous et à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

_Mars 1951._

Toute la petite famille avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Dublin pour assister à la parade de la Saint Patrick. S'il était déjà arrivé à Abraxas d'être sur place ce jour là, jamais il n'y avait réellement participé. Même si c'était un jour férié, il était plus souvent plongé dans ses affaires qu'à faire la fête. Sauf les rares fois où ses compagnons de la finance l'invitaient à les rejoindre. Caitlín s'y était également laissée entrainer par ses amis lors de son séjour de deux ans à la ville. Mais ni Eíleen ni Corey n'en avait été témoin avant cette fois là. Bien sûr, ils avaient participé aux réjouissances dans leur comté mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la capitale.

Aussi cette année là, ils étaient tous réunis et attendaient avec impatience que la parade commence. Elle promettait d'elle belle car c'était son anniversaire de création. Cela faisait vingt années qu'elle était entrée dans le folklore de la fête nationale. Avant il y avait bien des réjouissances alliant les danses et les chants aux célébrations religieuses. Mais s'il y avait la quantité, il n'y avait pas de réel évènement liant la totalité des foules. C'était des regroupements spontanés ou organisés par des petits groupes mais rien de grande envergure. Depuis que la parade avait été créée sur le modèle généré par les Irlandais des Etats-Unis, l'ambiance avait pris une nouvelle dimension.

Le ciel était couvert mais la pluie ne semblait pas décidée à se joindre à la fête. Corey, du haut de ses neuf ans et demi, arborait fièrement le trèfle vert à trois feuilles que son père lui avait accroché à la boutonnière. C'était la tradition d'afficher le symbole national pour rendre hommage aux paroles, concertant la Trinité, de Saint Patrick au roi Aengus. Le garçon avait réussi à faire accepter à sa mère qu'il était trop grand pour lui tenir la main mais avec le monde qui les entourait, il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir le bras de son père autour de ses épaules.

A côté de lui, Caitlín observait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un regard intéressé. Même si elle était agacée de devoir supporter la présence horripilante d'Eíleen, être au milieu de cette foule enthousiaste était tout simplement assez magique pour lui redonner le moral. D'un geste qui pouvait passer pour innocent aux yeux de n'importe qui, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Corey pour partager sa joie. Et quand elle rencontra celle d'Abraxas en faisant glisser la sienne, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire. Celui-ci lui répondit tout en enlaçant amicalement leurs doigts, inconscient de ce que ce simple geste provoquait à son amie.

Pour lui c'était rien de plus que la légère étreinte de deux amis d'enfance. Après tout, il avait son autre bras entouré autour de la taille de sa femme. Et il la tenait de façon bien plus amoureuse et possessive afin de montrer au monde entier combien il en était amoureux. D'un mouvement doux, il caressa son ventre, attirant un frisson à Eíleen qui déposa alors sa tête sur son épaule. Elle resserra légèrement son châle vert et ferma un instant les yeux quand il déposa par automatisme un baiser sur son front. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie de toute sa vie. Elle avait cru l'être lors de son mariage, mais avec le recul, elle comprenait qu'elle avait alors été trop jeune et s'était leurrée.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle allait fêter ses vingt neuf printemps, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle était une femme accomplie. Elle était unie à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et leur amour, après avoir traversé bien des épreuves, en était ressorti plus fort encore. Elle avait un fils adorable dont elle était fière, même s'il avait toujours cette horrible habitude de s'isoler dans ses quartiers. Et par dessus tout, elle avait été bénie une nouvelle fois. Dans quelques mois elle donnerait naissance à son deuxième enfant. Inconsciemment, elle espérait une petite fille mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas moins si c'était à nouveau un garçon.

Dès que le médecin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, un mois plus tôt, Eíleen avait senti son cœur éclater de joie. Elle savait très bien que son époux rêvait d'agrandir leur famille depuis bien longtemps. Mais après les années d'éloignement et ne voyant rien venir depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il semblait s'être fait une raison. Aussi, à peine avait-elle reçu le résultat de son examen médical, qu'elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau du futur papa, oubliant qu'elle avait, et depuis longtemps, passé l'âge de courir dans les couloirs telle une petite fille. Abraxas avait sursauté à son arrivée et l'avait regardée comme s'il avait affaire à une créature surnaturelle sortie des contes qu'elle racontait à son fils.

Il s'était levé précipitamment craignant qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé, mais il s'était brutalement retrouvé rassis sur son fauteuil, sa femme accrochée à son cou, bien installée sur ses genoux. De plus en plus interloqué par ce comportement si peu habituel, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui demandant dans un souffle ce qui lui arrivait. Sa surprise était montée d'un cran quand elle s'était écartée légèrement, dévoilant un immense sourire, et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il était resté figé comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se soulèvent vivement. Puis il s'était relevé d'un bond, faisant tourner Eíleen dans les airs tout en criant son bonheur.

Lucas, qui s'était précipité en l'entendant presque hurler, s'était stoppé sur le pas du bureau avec étonnement. Oh il avait été content de voir que rien de grave n'était arrivé, mais il s'était demandé tout de même ce qui avait attiré une telle situation. D'un raclement de gorge, il avait signalé sa présence avant de se retrouver un instant plus tard, avec un Abraxas euphorique dans les bras, répétant inlassablement qu'il allait être père. Le valet lui avait alors rendu son étreinte en lui présentant ses félicitations avant de demander s'il pouvait annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres domestiques. Puis il avait laissé le couple s'étreindre amoureusement.

Corey avait été partagé à cette nouvelle. Ce bébé allait accaparer ses parents encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient par se faire des câlins. Et il allait se retrouver encore plus isolé qu'avant. Mais l'idée d'être un grand frère ne lui était pas non plus désagréable. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours détesté être seul. Maintenant il allait enfin avoir la possibilité d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Après avoir accepté l'idée, relativement rapidement et étonnant ses parents, il s'était montré impatient et avait commencé à faire des plans pour apprendre à l'enfant tout ce qu'il savait. Il espérait que ce serait un garçon car les filles étaient bien trop compliquées. Et puis il pourrait partager son chat avec lui car Lepry était toujours si malicieux, qu'il arrivait toujours à faire des bêtises même quand il le surveillait. A deux, ils auraient plus de chance à tenir le petit félin. Ses parents en étaient exaspérés, mais ne lui avaient jamais repris. Après tout, ils s'étaient eux aussi habitués à cette boule de poils ronronnante et attachante.

Caitlín avait bien évidement mal pris cette annonce. Même si elle n'en avait rien montré et avait affiché bien des sourires, intérieurement elle bouillait de ne pas encore avoir pu se débarrasser d'Eíleen. Elle espérait en avoir la possibilité durant cette grossesse afin de ne pas se retrouver avec un braillard de plus sur les bras. Car si quelques années plus tôt, elle avait accepté de s'occuper de Corey pour parfaire son image d'amie dévouée tout en se débrouillant pour garder les parents séparés, cette fois, elle ne comptait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle lange un morveux de plus si ce n'était pas le sien. Mais elle espérait grandement après les derniers mois de grossesse pour arriver à ses fins. Eíleen serait alors une cible bien facile et ne pourrait plus voyager avec Abraxas comme maintenant. Profiter d'une de ses absences serait le moment idéal.

Mais en attendant, elle était passablement désappointée des évènements. Elle regrettait également de ne pas avoir écouté sa mère à l'époque, quand elle lui disait de se débarrasser d'Eíleen rapidement. Non seulement elle n'aurait pas perdu des années dans sa quête du cœur d'Abraxas, mais surtout, Katherine aurait largement pu contribuer à cette entreprise. Elle aurait même pu s'en occuper elle-même pendant que sa fille tenait compagnie à son amour afin de totalement être hors de soupçons. Maintenant, la solution de facilité lui sautait aux yeux mais n'était plus accessible. Elle devait donc bien ficeler son affaire et ne rien laisser au hasard. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que l'observation et l'attente.

Mais ce jour là, à la fête de la Saint Patrick de Dublin, toute manigance était loin de son esprit. Ses doigts enlacés à ceux de son amour secret, les yeux rivés sur la parade, les oreilles emplies de chants et le cœur battant au rythme de la musique, Caitlín semblait pouvoir tout oublier. Oublier Eíleen qu'Abraxas embrassait amoureusement très régulièrement. Oublier Corey qui applaudissait de concert avec le reste du public, collé contre elle comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Oublier qu'elle projetait de tuer une femme et son bébé pour prendre sa place auprès de son époux. Oublier et se laisser porter par ses rêves.

_Septembre 1951_.

Eíleen était rompue. Cela faisait pourtant quelques semaines qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose de ses journées. En effet si le début de sa nouvelle grossesse s'était bien mieux passé que la première du fait qu'elle avait eu moins de sautes d'humeur et de coups de déprime, la suite n'avait pas été aussi simple. Alors qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur de porter une nouvelle fois la vie, ses réserves énergétiques s'étaient très rapidement retrouvées au plus bas. Dès le quatrième mois, le médecin avait montré quelques signes d'inquiétude et lui avait ordonné de se reposer jusqu'à l'accouchement. Aussi, en dehors des repas et de la toilette, elle avait dû rester alitée pendant de longs mois.

Malgré tout, la fatigue n'était jamais réellement passée. Elle s'était même couplée à des insomnies sur les dernières semaines. De nombreuses contractions plus ou moins douloureuses l'empêchaient de trouver une position agréable et la tenaient ainsi éveillée trop souvent à son goût. Elle ne pouvait même plus réellement dormir aux côtés de son époux tant cela lui était pénible. Pourtant, elle pouvait affirmer que cette grossesse était meilleure que la précédente. Parce que justement, Abraxas était présent et la soutenait chaque jour un peu plus. Il passait ses journées à lui tenir compagnie. Même si ce n'était que travailler dans la chambre le temps qu'elle lisait, brodait ou somnolait, il était là.

Quand elle ne fut plus autorisée à descendre les escaliers pour aller manger, il avait décrété que les repas se passeraient dans le salon privé attenant à leur chambre afin qu'elle puisse tout de même sortir de la routine de son lit. Quand sa présence dans le lit conjugale fut difficile à la future maman, il avait demandé à Owen et Lucas de l'aider à réaménager la pièce de façon à pouvoir accoler un deuxième lit au sien. Ainsi cela permettait à Eíleen de trouver plus facilement une position agréable en réduisant les mouvements inopportuns du matelas, tout en accordant au couple de continuer à dormir ensemble.

Eíleen se permit un sourire. Abraxas était réellement aux petits soins avec elle. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait signalé qu'il y avait Caitlín pour l'aider si besoin et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment avec elle, mais il l'avait regardée, légèrement offusqué en lui disant que dix ans plus tôt il n'avait pas pris la peine d'être là et qu'il ne recommencerait pas les mêmes erreurs une deuxième fois. Oh bien sûr, il avait dû quitter le manoir pour Dublin à de nombreuses reprises pour affaires mais jamais pour longtemps. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il lui avait rapporté une douceur dont elle raffolait.

Corey avait été un petit garçon adorable durant toute sa grossesse. Il n'avait plus fait un caprice depuis des mois. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais réellement fonctionné avec son père et il s'était rendu compte que dans l'état de sa mère, celle-ci n'était pas disposée à lui céder quoi que ce soit. Aussi il n'avait plus rien tenté. Souvent, après ses cours avec le précepteur, il venait faire ses devoirs ou simplement lire dans la chambre de ses parents pour être en leur compagnie. Le silence était souvent de la partie mais c'était un silence chaleureux, bienveillant et familial. Par contre, dès que sa tante était dans les parages, il fuyait s'enfermer dans sa suite. Là il retrouvait généralement Lepry roulé en boule sur son lit.

En effet, le médecin avait bien signalé que le chat ne devait pas rester près de la future maman afin d'éviter de provoquer des complications à cette grossesse déjà difficile. Aussi Corey le descendait en cuisine le matin, permettant à l'animal de manger avant d'utiliser par la porte de service dans la tour du fond pour aller se promener autant qu'il le désirait. Et il aimait beaucoup passer du temps dans la vallée à chasser dans la bruyère, se dorer au soleil sur la terrasse de devant ou encore gratter dans les pots de fleurs. Puis quand il rentrait enfin, l'un des domestiques le remontait dans la chambre du garçon où il était enfermé pour ne pas risquer qu'il se glisse auprès d'Eíleen.

Pour Caitlín cette grossesse ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Effectivement, ce n'était déjà pas simple de trouver un moment où la future maman était seule, alors une fois qu'elle avait dû rester alitée, tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Comment tuer quelqu'un et le faire passer pour un accident si elle restait dans sa chambre et le plus souvent dans son lit ? Seuls le poison et un oreiller auraient pu être efficaces, mais malheureusement, cela aurait été suspect. Du coup la jeune femme avait remisé ses projets et attendait déjà que la naissance soit effective pour passer à l'action. Elle commencerait par se débarrasser discrètement du mouflet. A quelques jours, un enfant était facile à éliminer sans paraître suspect. Ensuite elle s'occuperait enfin et définitivement d'Eíleen.

Celle-ci n'était pas consciente de la menace qui planait sur elle. Cette nuit là, elle en était même très loin. Dans un soupir, elle se tourna difficilement pour chercher une nouvelle position plus agréable. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus grosse qu'un bœuf. Une fois, Abraxas avait tenté de faire de l'humour sur cet état en disant qu'il avait du mal à faire le tour de son ventre quand il la serrait dans ses bras. Mais elle avait éclaté en sanglots le mortifiant sur place. Plus jamais il n'avait fait la moindre allusion à son physique de crainte que ce soit mal interprété.

Cette fois une grimace déforma les traits d'Eíleen. Elle se tortilla avec lenteur et douleur pour se tourner à nouveau mais en vain. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni depuis combien de temps elle bougeait, mais une importante envie de hurler de frustration l'attrapa. Et son agacement augmenta d'un cran quand elle tenta de fusiller Abraxas du regard. La nuit et le fait que celui-ci ronflait comme un bienheureux, rendirent son action inutile et ses nerfs n'en furent que plus irrités. Puérilement, elle attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel elle n'était pas posée et se mit à frapper son époux avec. Celui-ci mit un certain temps mais finit par se réveiller en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que … Commença-t-il avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois en se recevant un nouveau coup de coussin.

- Arrête de ronfler !

- Je … que … de quoi ?

- Tu ronfles et tu m'empêches de dormir.

- Oh, désolé. C'est un peu indépendant de ma volonté tu sais. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'empêcher de recommencer, mais si tu préfères, je peux changer de chambre.

- Non. Non je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais que tu restes réveillé ! Comme ça tu ne ronfleras plus.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux m'empêcher de dormir ?

- Et alors ? Ton fils ou ta fille le fait bien sur moi ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état alors tu assumes !

Abraxas, qui s'était assis de façon à pouvoir assurer une conversation sans s'endormir, la regarda éberlué. Certes, lors de la première grossesse il n'avait pas été présent, mais de ce dont il se rappelait, jamais elle ne lui avait reproché de l'avoir mise enceinte. Le regrettait-elle réellement ou la situation lui pesait-elle tellement qu'elle cherchait un coupable sur qui se défouler ? En la regardant tenter de changer de position, il pencha pour la deuxième solution, et il aurait pu être compatissant. Mais là, elle l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour lui vitupérer dessus et ce n'était pas un réveil qu'il affectionnait. Au contraire, cela avait tendance à le mettre de mauvais poil. Mais il savait que lui répondre ne donnerait rien de bon, aussi il tenta de temporiser.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose de spécial pour te soulager ?

- Que ce maudit gamin sorte de mon ventre.

Bien, elle n'était pas seulement exaspérée, elle était profondément énervée. Abraxas ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois où elle aurait osé parler de cette façon si vive et presque insultante. Elle était une personne douce en temps normal et c'en était presque choquant de la voir réagir ainsi. Elle devait vraiment être à bout pour ne plus savoir doser son humeur.

- Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps maintenant. Le médecin nous a bien signalé que le bébé arriverait début octobre. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une semaine normalement.

- Et c'est un homme donc il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'endurer tout ça! Dieu qu'elle est épuisante cette grossesse ! Jamais je ne tiendrais une semaine de plus !

Le reniflement qui suivit fit grimacer Abraxas. Un instant plus tôt elle lui aurait arraché les viscères à mains nues et là elle pleurait. Il se fit la remarque que lui non plus n'arriverait pas à tenir une semaine de plus à ce rythme là. Doucement et tentant de ne pas trop remuer la literie, il se glissa à côté de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça délicatement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Eíleen avait agrippé son pyjama et se serait volontiers fondue dans son corps si cela avait été possible. Mais brusquement une douleur plus forte que les autres se déclencha dans le bas de son dos avant de remonter vers l'avant de son ventre. Ses doigts se crispèrent tandis que ses ongles griffaient le torse de son époux.

Abraxas prit une forte inspiration en se disant qu'il aurait préféré recevoir ces griffures d'une façon bien plus agréable. Un sourire grignota ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait de plusieurs fois où il avait gagné quelques écorchures sur ses bras ou son dos. Il pouvait presque sentir le désir glisser dans ses veines rien qu'à ces pensées. Mais la réalité reprit rapidement ses droits et il se retint de soupirer de frustration. Vu l'avancement de la grossesse d'Eíleen, il était évident qu'il faudrait attendre un long moment avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau lui accorder ses faveurs. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils en la sentant se crisper une nouvelle fois tout en haletant contre lui.

- Eíleen ?

- Je crois que le travail commence.

- En es-tu certaine ? Hier tu as indiqué au médecin que tu avais régulièrement des contractions. C'est peut-être une fausse alerte. L'accouchement n'est …

- Abraxas, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti une telle douleur, j'ai perdu les eaux peu de temps après. Les contractions se rapprochent. Le bébé arrive.

- Très bien, allonge-toi, respire bien. Je vais appeler le médecin.

Il l'aida à se positionner aussi confortablement que possible contre les oreillers avant d'attraper une robe de chambre et de se précipiter un étage plus bas. Il se jeta presque sur le téléphone et pesta lorsque son correspondant mit du temps à lui répondre. Puis, quand il eut la certitude que le praticien serait rapidement là, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Owen pour le prévenir des évènements. Alors qu'Abraxas remontait dans sa chambre, le majordome alla réveiller le reste des domestiques afin de parer au plus pressé. Puis il décida d'attendre le docteur sur le pas de la porte.

L'animation réveilla brutalement Caitlín. Se levant prestement et enfilant un vêtement plus décent, elle sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprit immédiatement la situation lorsqu'elle croisa le médecin devant la bibliothèque. Elle s'avança rapidement derrière lui. Elle fut outrée de se voir refuser l'accès à la suite parentale et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard arrogant à ce type agaçant lorsqu'Abraxas lui permit d'entrer sur l'ordre d'Eíleen. Après tout, dix ans plus tôt c'était elle qui secondait le médecin de l'époque pour accoucher la jeune maman !

Mais si la dernière fois, Corey avait failli arriver avant son papa, cette fois, le bébé semblait vouloir se faire désirer. En effet, malgré les nombreuses contractions ressenties depuis quelques temps par Eíleen, le médecin leur indiqua qu'elle n'était pas totalement prête à accoucher. Abraxas le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand la fréquence des douleurs était déjà relativement rapprochée

- Votre femme a des contractions depuis déjà quelques jours, même si celles-ci sont plus fortes, le bébé ne sera pas là avant de longues heures. La poche des eaux n'est pas percée et d'après l'examen que je viens d'effectuer, l'enfant n'a pour l'instant pas la place de sortir. Il va falloir attendre que les contractions fassent leur œuvre.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

- Je ne peux vous donner aucune certitude. Les réactions du corps humain ne sont pas régies selon des modèles prédéfinis et chaque grossesse est différente. Cela peut se déclencher rapidement, mais je pense plutôt qu'il faudra quelques temps. Combien ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais rester aux côtés de lady Malfoy pour surveiller que tout se passe bien et quand le bébé sera prêt à se joindre à nous, il nous le fera savoir.

- Docteur, lors de son premier accouchement, Corey est arrivé très facilement. Comme maintenant, elle avait ressenti des contractions dérangeantes mais pas forcement très douloureuses dans les jours précédents. Puis tout s'était déclenché rapidement aux premières contractions plus douloureuses, indiqua Caitlín.

- Je vous l'ai dit, chaque grossesse est différente. Cette fois-ci elle a été obligée de se reposer très tôt de façon à ne pas perdre l'enfant ou à ne pas provoquer un accouchement prématuré. Beaucoup de paramètres diffèrent et chacun pourrait être la justification d'un travail plus rapide ou plus lent. Mais tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que pour l'instant, son corps ne permet pas au bébé d'arriver.

- Vous dites que cela va durer longtemps, n'est-ce pas dangereux pour elle ou l'enfant ? Demanda Abraxas anxieux.

- Dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Je n'ai aucun élément me permettant de faire des pronostiques. Il nous faut attendre. Je vais appeler mon confrère à l'hôpital pour mettre au point nos divers emplois du temps. Ce que je vous conseille, c'est de la faire marcher. Soutenez-là lorsqu'elle a des contractions, mais qu'elle marche. Cela pourrait aider à accélérer le processus. C'est ce que je recommande à mes patientes dont l'accouchement semble vouloir prendre son temps.

Abraxas et son amie acquiescèrent avant de revenir vers la maman. Ils lui rapportèrent ce que le médecin leur avait dit sans entrer dans le détail. Dans son état, la crainte d'un malheur pourrait lui faire comprendre quelque chose de travers et l'affoler complètement. Eíleen grogna bien un peu de devoir se lever mais suivit tout de même le mouvement. Elle se mit alors à déambuler dans le couloir, une main sous son ventre, l'autre agrippé au bras d'Abraxas alors que de l'autre côté, Caitlín la soutenait par le coude.

Ce fut dans cette position que Corey les surprit. Le garçon avait le sommeil assez lourd, comme la plupart des enfants et avait été surpris d'entendre beaucoup de bruit en s'éveillant. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que sa maman n'allait pas bien et s'approcha presque en courant. Pourtant il s'arrêta avant de se jeter contre elle et jeta un regard apeuré à son père. Celui-ci le réconforta en lui indiquant que son petit frère ou sa petite sœur allait bientôt arriver. Cela le rassura un peu mais pas totalement. Il voulut s'approcher un peu plus pour lui donner un baiser mais une nouvelle contraction la fit gémir longuement et le coupa dans son élan. Lucas arriva à ce moment là et sur la demande d'Abraxas, il attrapa Corey par la main et l'entraina vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Le valet de chambre aurait la charge du garçon tant que le bébé ne serait pas arrivé.

Et le bébé décida de prendre tout son temps. Cela faisait maintenant trente cinq heures qu'Eíleen souffrait de contractions douloureuses très rapprochées. Elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital en soirée quand le médecin avait remarqué que la dilatation du col de l'utérus se faisait très lentement. Si une césarienne était à envisager, il avait préféré prendre les devants afin de bénéficier d'un environnement adapté. Abraxas avait évidement été du voyage alors que Caitlín était restée au manoir pour s'occuper de Corey en compagnie des Ó Brian. Ils avaient été prévenus rapidement du terme de la grossesse de leur fille et étaient arrivés dans la matinée du premier jour de travail.

Puis la nuit était passée sans beaucoup de changements jusqu'au matin où la poche des eaux s'était enfin percée. Sauf que la maman, déjà fatiguée des derniers jours, était maintenant épuisée. Après vingt quatre heures de contractions espacées d'à peine cinq minutes, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à expulser cet enfant qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle avait déjà arpenté plusieurs fois les couloirs de l'étage où elle avait été transportée, soi-disant parce que marcher pourrait accélérer l'accouchement. Elle avait également eu droit à une bonne dose d'huile de ricin. Comme il n'y avait eu aucun changement, une infirmière ayant indiqué que dans la même situation, sa belle sœur s'était tenue à quatre pattes un certain temps et efficacement pour décider bébé à sortir. Aussi, prête à tout essayer, Eíleen avait finalement nettoyé le sol de sa chambre sous le regard choqué du personnel médical et d'Abraxas, qui s'étaient tous faits rembarrer sèchement à la moindre remarque.

Cela n'avait pas réellement fonctionné car l'enfant n'était toujours pas là, même si cela avait permis à son corps de se préparer un peu plus à la délivrance. Sans compter qu'elle avait eu la satisfaction d'avoir l'esprit si occupé ailleurs que les contractions avaient semblé plus douces à supporter. Mais cela avait également pioché dans ses réserves énergétiques, inquiétant tout le monde. L'infirmière l'avait nettoyée de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et l'avait aidée à boire afin de ne pas se déshydrater. Abraxas en avait profité pour aller téléphoner et donner des nouvelles au manoir ainsi que pour manger une bricole. Il était lui aussi fatigué par le manque de sommeil, l'excitation de sa nouvelle paternité mais surtout par l'inquiétude qui le gagnait un peu plus à chaque minute.

Dix ans plus tôt, l'accouchement s'était passé relativement rapidement et sans complications. Cette fois, il avait peur que tout finisse par mal tourner et de perdre autant son enfant que sa femme. Il savait déjà que si cela devait arriver, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Quand il revint, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant l'état de souffrance dans lequel se trouvait Eíleen. Oui, il avait voulu agrandir leur famille mais de voir ce qu'il lui infligeait lui donna envie de remonter le temps pour éviter cette grossesse. Mais il ne put l'approcher que déjà le médecin l'interpelait. Ce qui accentua son inquiétude.

- Il va falloir intervenir rapidement. Cela fait plus de huit heures qu'elle a perdu les eaux et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'évolution.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous voulez lui faire une césarienne ? Demanda Abraxas avec angoisse.

- C'était une des solutions envisagées.

- Je sais qu'il y a parfois des complications très graves et ça ne m'enthousiasme pas de devoir en arriver là.

- Entre deux maux, il faut savoir choisir, monsieur Malfoy. Mais la question ne se pose plus pour l'instant. La tête du bébé est déjà engagée, la césarienne n'est pour l'instant plus de mise car la préparation prend tout de même un certain temps. Le problème est que lady Malfoy est épuisée et qu'elle n'a plus la force de l'aider à sortir. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour essayer de l'aider à puiser dans sa volonté profonde car si l'enfant n'est pas sorti rapidement, il faudra utiliser les forceps.

Abraxas grimaça. C'était également un procédé qui pouvait se révéler très dangereux. De graves complications traumatiques pouvaient survenir pour la maman. De plus, la vie et le développement futur de l'enfant pouvaient être gravement touchés. Il n'aimait pas cette solution. Tout comme l'idée qu'on ouvre Eíleen pour sortir le bébé ne le rassurait pas non plus. Mais là, il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix car si rien n'était fait, alors l'issue de cette journée pourrait être la mort dans d'affreuses souffrances de sa femme.

- Très bien, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour l'aider à pousser. Promettez-moi de faire le nécessaire pour eux deux.

- Je ne peux vous garantir le résultat, mais je ferais tout pour que tout se finisse bien. J'ai également déjà demandé à faire préparer la salle d'opérations. En cas de problème, nous pourrons évacuer d'urgence pour intervenir chirurgicalement dans des délais plus brefs.

L'époux hocha juste la tête, n'étant pas certain que sa voix reste suffisamment ferme pour répondre oralement. Inspirant fortement, il se recomposa un visage aussi serein que possible avant de venir s'installer auprès d'Eíleen. Le médecin prit la place de l'infirmière pour vérifier si l'enfant avait avancé un peu plus et le guider en cas de besoin. Le papa commença alors à murmurer des mots d'amour avant d'encourager sa femme à pousser. Celle-ci lui répondit en gémissant et en sanglotant avant de crier de douleur lorsqu'elle tenta de suivre ses conseils. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de toute part. Son premier accouchement lui semblait être si doux comparé à ce dernier.

Mais ses efforts, aussi courageux qu'ils soient, n'étaient pas suffisants. Abraxas déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière apporter les forceps. Il continua à soutenir la maman alors qu'il la regardait désolidariser l'appareil avant de poser les deux parties sur la tablette et de replacer le drap. Désormais, seul le personnel médical pourrait voir ce qui allait suivre. Le médecin posa une main sur le ventre d'Eíleen pour le palper tout en l'encourageant d'une voix tranquille. Puis il commença à glisser la première cuillère fœtale avec précision afin de l'installer convenablement contre la tête du bébé. Rapidement, il installa la deuxième avant de les accrocher ensemble.

La suite se passa comme dans du brouillard pour le papa. La peur qu'une grave complication ne l'ampute d'une partie de sa famille faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses oreilles. Même les cris d'Eíleen semblaient assourdis. Pourtant une phrase s'imprima distinctement dans son esprit lorsque le médecin indiqua que le cordon était mal positionné autour du cou du bébé. Il serra comme il put sa femme dans ses bras autant pour se rassurer que pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Puis brusquement, le praticien se releva précipitamment pour se diriger dans un coin aménagé, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. A part la respiration haletante de la maman, plus aucun son ne retentissait dans la chambre.

Pendant un temps qui parut une éternité à tous les présents, rien ne se passa. Puis d'un coup, le vagissement du nouveau né résonna, attirant de nouveaux soupirs de soulagement. Le médecin remit l'enfant dans les bras de l'infirmière avant de revenir s'occuper de la maman. Pendant ce temps là, Abraxas pleurait de joie tout en embrassant le front couvert de sueur de celle que son cœur aimait plus que tout. Il était papa pour la deuxième fois. Son bébé était en vie et d'après les dires du professionnel, il n'y aurait aucune complication pour Eíleen. Le temps et une surveillance accrue indiqueraient si l'enfant ne se développait pas correctement, mais pour l'heure, tout allait pour le mieux.

En début de soirée, tout le reste de la famille débarqua à l'hôpital. Si personne n'eut l'autorisation de voir la maman car elle dormait et ne devait pas être dérangée, chacun se précipita pour faire la connaissance de l'enfant. Corey fronça ses sourcils en le trouvant petit, fripé avec un crâne, dépourvu de duvet, relativement translucide. Mais un sourire prit rapidement la relève. Il avait un petit frère. Il n'était plus le bébé de sa mère car il venait de rentrer chez les grands. Il se promit d'être un grand frère exemplaire et de toujours être là pour lui. Il ferait en sorte que leur mère ne soit pas sans arrêt sur son dos, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il connaissait et il le protègerait de Caitlín.

Celle-ci s'extasia sur le bébé comme tout le monde et sourit quand Abraxas le lui déposa dans les bras. Elle lui caressa doucement le nez et les joues avant de le remettre à Fionola. Donner le change, elle avait maintenant bien l'habitude. Mais rien ne l'avait plus répugné que de devoir toucher cette créature. Sa naissance lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pu éliminer la mère plus tôt. Ce gamin, lui renvoyait en pleine figure l'échec de son plan et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Mais après des mois d'attente, l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir supprimer les personnes superflues revenait en flèche. D'abord le nouveau né, puis Eíleen.

Elle glissa ensuite son regard vers le petit blond de dix ans en face d'elle. Lui aussi elle devrait s'en occuper. Elle cacha sa grimace en faisant croire à un besoin de se moucher. Elle devrait attendre pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de décès rapprochés. Tuer la femme de son amour après la mort de son bébé pourrait être justifié par une déprime ou par un manque d'attention dû au choc. Mais plus elle attendait, plus ce serait difficile car Corey était très suspicieux envers elle. Et plus il prenait de l'âge, plus il se méfierait d'elle. C'était certes amusant de jouer à lui faire peur, mais cette agréable occupation allait très certainement lui porter préjudice par la suite. Aussi dans l'immédiat, elle devait encore jouer le jeu. Et elle s'appliqua à le faire avec le meilleur talent qu'elle s'était forgé au fil des années.

L'infirmière interrompit la réunion de famille en indiquant que la maman était réveillée mais qu'une tétée était indispensable avant qu'elle puisse recevoir la famille. Eíleen accueillit son fils avec émotion. Elle se rappelait de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en tenant Corey pour la première fois dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes, comme la douleur ou la durée traumatisante, mais pas ce bonheur. Elle avait tant souffert pour le mettre au monde qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir le tenir enfin contre elle. Elle venait de se rhabiller avec lassitude quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Abraxas. Il s'approcha silencieusement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il caressa la tête de son bébé avant de se pencher pour cueillir les lèvres de sa femme.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je dirais que je suis assez épuisée pour dormir plusieurs jours durant. Mais je suis pleinement heureuse. Quand je le vois, j'en arrive à oublier les deux derniers jours.

- J'ai cru vous perdre tous les deux à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si cela avait été le cas. Je voulais une famille nombreuse, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te faire endurer cette souffrance une nouvelle fois.

- C'était une bonne souffrance. Regarde ce qu'elle a permis de faire, répondit Eíleen, son regard tendre sur le bébé endormi.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur et madame Malfoy, intervint une infirmière, mais il est temps pour ce petit garçon de se faire ausculter.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'inquiéta la maman.

- Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est la procédure lorsque les forceps sont utilisés. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez déterminé son prénom.

- Oui, il s'appelle Lucius, indiqua fièrement Abraxas.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de sortir pour rejoindre une salle d'examen. Dans la chambre, le papa serra la maman dans ses bras pour lui offrir toute sa tendresse et ne put la lâcher, même quand elle s'endormit contre lui. Les deux derniers jours avaient été longs, douloureux et très éprouvants. Les semaines à venir ne promettaient pas d'être plus reposantes, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lucius fasse ses nuits. Mais personne n'aurait pu enlever la joie et le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui, Lucius est né ! Il était temps hein ? Et croyez moi, comme le temps ne va pas passer très vite, vous allez largement vous rendre compte qu'il est tout choux en couche culotte ! Mais avant de le voir faire ses dents sur ses orteils, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un tour du côté de son fils et de son petit fils. Et oui, revoici Draco et Scorpius !**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus car si j'ai eu du repos supplémentaire en ce début de semaine, l'inventaire général va m'épuiser aujourd'hui et demain alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne journée et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_Juin 2011._

La matinée avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante. Draco avait été tant plongé dans les mémoires de Lysandre que ce fut le cri de Scorpius qui l'en avait sorti en sursaut. Ne sachant pas où il était exactement, l'adolescent s'était contenté de hurler dans le couloir que le repas était prêt, espérant qu'il entendrait. Il avait bien essayé de le contacter sur son portable mais il avait fini par soupirer d'agacement quand il avait réagi qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son père car il préférait l'avoir avec lui au cas où il avait besoin de le joindre d'urgence. Mais depuis leur arrivée au manoir, beaucoup de choses étaient bouleversées.

Scorpius n'avait pas préparé un grand repas, il s'était contenté de faire réchauffer les restes tout en préparant une salade composée en accompagnement. Il se serait bien satisfait de chips mais son père l'aurait vivement sermonné sur le manque d'équilibre du déjeuner. Pourtant, quand l'adulte arriva, il comprit qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, il ne lui aurait rien reproché. Si la veille au soir il avait été bouleversé, il ne semblait guère être mieux après quelques heures de lecture. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa famille pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Scorpius tenta de refouler ses questions tout en finissant de mettre la table puis s'installa devant son assiette que Draco venait de lui servir.

- Papa, le soleil est revenu et le ciel est bien dégagé. Pourrait-on aller dans les montagnes voir la chapelle ?

- Hum ? Oh désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Et elles ne sont toujours pas jolies tes pensées à ce que je vois.

- Pas trop non. Que disais-tu ?

- Je te faisais remarquer que le soleil brillait bien maintenant.

- Effectivement, répondit Draco en regardant par la fenêtre. Je suppose que tu désires monter à la chapelle n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que je te demandais oui. Mais si tu as autre chose à faire ce …

- Non, nous irons. J'ai besoin de m'oxygéner un peu et rien de mieux que les montagnes pour cela.

Scorpius le regarda de biais avant de tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre, un air triste sur le visage.

- J'étais content de venir ici. Quand tu m'as dit qu'on avait un vieux manoir en Irlande et qu'on allait y passer quelques jours, j'étais émerveillé. Puis quand j'ai vu le cadre avec la vallée et les montagnes, c'était tellement merveilleux que j'ai plus eu envie de partir. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois encore être fier de m'appeler Malfoy alors que je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Scorpius …

- Grand-père et tous les autres avant étaient des monstres, c'est ça ? Tu as parlé de morts hier. Ce sont eux qui les ont tués ?

- Mon ange, notre famille est très ancienne et il n'y a rien qui ne puisse enlever la fierté que tu en ressens. Il y a eu effectivement des passages sombres que je suis en train de découvrir et donc les premiers remontent à mon propre arrière grand-père, Lysandre. Mais de ce que j'en ai lu pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à leur reprocher à part un manque de jugeote qui caractérise tout le monde avant de s'endurcir.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fugué à dix sept ans, je te l'ai déjà dit, et même si cela m'a permis de rencontrer ta mère et de t'avoir, avoue que ce n'est pas un comportement des plus matures. Toi aussi tu feras des erreurs et cela te permettra d'avancer. Lysandre en a commise une à peu près au même âge que moi, en couchant avec la mauvaise personne. Sauf que cela a eu des conséquences dramatiques.

- Elle est tombée enceinte ? C'était il y a longtemps, et ça a certainement dû être mal vu de la société.

- Non, elle n'est pas tombée enceinte. Mais elle s'est accrochée alors qu'il la rejetait sans arrêt.

- Alors elle s'est vengée ?

- Dans un sens, elle l'a fait au centuple. Je pense qu'elle l'aimait trop. Elle a tué à plusieurs reprises sans que personne ne la mette en doute afin de se rapprocher de lui. Elle a été jusqu'à empoisonner mon arrière grand-mère qui n'était autre que sa sœur d'ailleurs. Avant de kidnapper Lysandre pour s'enfermer avec lui dans la chambre secrète de Pádraig.

- C'est super glauque. C'était une dingue !

- Une malade mentale doublée d'une dangereuse psychopathe, à n'en pas douter.

- Et Lysandre détaille tout ça ?

- Oui, il raconte tout ce qu'elle lui a elle-même avoué lors de sa séquestration. Et ce jusqu'à leur mort ici même dans ces murs.

- Alors notre famille n'est pas monstrueuse ? C'était elle ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, chacun a fait des erreurs de jugement tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales. Notre famille n'est pas monstrueuse comme je l'ai moi-même cru après les mystères de mon père. Du moins pas du temps de Lysandre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Katherine et sa fille Caitlín.

- Parce qu'elle a eu des enfants ? Mais vu comment elle aimait Lysandre, pourquoi elle est allée voir ail … non ! Elle l'a forcé à … enfin tu sais quoi ?

- En fait c'était avant sa séquestration et Lysandre était saoul. Mais elle a élevé sa fille dans un cadre guère équilibré et cela n'a rien donné de bon non plus.

- Et elle est devenue quoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas savoir comment Lysandre et la folle sont morts, pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Et je ne te l'aurais certainement pas détaillé. Quant à Caitlín, à onze ans, elle est devenue la meilleure amie de mon grand-père et s'est incrustée dans sa vie d'adulte en s'installant au manoir.

- Oh bordel ! S'écria Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux. C'est encore plus glauque ! Et …

- Et je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai arrêté ma lecture à la fin des souvenirs de Lysandre et j'ai préféré faire une pause pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Tu vas lire les mémoires de ton grand-père maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'y a rien de lui dans ce que j'ai trouvé et mon père n'en fait pas mention. La suite, je le trouverai dans les écrits de mon oncle.

- Tu as un oncle ?

- C'est ce que j'ai découvert hier. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais j'en saurais certainement plus en continuant ma lecture.

- Tu as quoi encore à lire ?

- Le récit de mon oncle donc, de mon père ainsi que de Katherine et de Caitlín. Mais je n'ai pas encore découvert où ces derniers sont cachés. Lysandre indique que Katherine rangeait ses carnets dans les étagères mais je ne les ai pas vus. Ils ont dû être déplacés avec le temps.

- Alors malgré tout, je peux être fier d'être un Malfoy et d'avoir un grand manoir ?

- Oui Scorpius, tu peux. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui a bien pu se passer entre la mort de Lysandre et la mort de mon père, mais la position sociale de notre famille avant tout cela, mérite toute ta fierté.

Draco regarda le petit sourire de son fils en se disant que d'avoir parlé avec lui, lui avait également fait du bien. Il ne lui avait pourtant dit que le minimum, sans passer par les détails terribles. Il avait été horrifié de voir tout ce que Katherine avait fait. Tous ces meurtres qu'elle avait perpétrés sans aucun remords, dans le but de vivre aux côtés de Lysandre. Tout ce mal qu'elle avait répandu autour d'elle. Mais le pire avait été de voir la déchéance de son arrière grand-père. Lui qui avait tout, le prestige, l'argent et une famille, avait tout perdu par la faute d'une seule personne. Tout jusqu'à la vie.

Il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien sur sa mort, mais Katherine étant déjà décédée et n'ayant plus aucun message de Lysandre par la suite, Draco n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il avait réussi son entreprise. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose qui s'y rapportait dans les notes de Caitlín, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Et de toute façon, à moins qu'elle n'en ait été témoin, il n'y aurait rien sur l'agonie qu'il avait dû subir. Il était évident qu'il avait dû terriblement souffrir. Car même si sa santé mentale était assez défaillante pour arriver à croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir après s'être libéré de sa chaine en se coupant le pied, la douleur physique occasionnée n'avait certainement pas été occultée.

Les derniers écrits de Lysandre étaient désordonnés, jetés sur le papier comme des mots griffonnaient entre deux actions sur un bloc notes. Il était excessivement diminué par sa claustration forcée de quelques années. D'après certains gribouillis, il perdait la tête par moment car il semblait pris d'hallucinations dans lesquelles il retrouvait ceux qui étaient déjà morts. Mais son dernier message lui avait donné des frissons. « _Je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, mais c'est la dernière fois que j'écris. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire pour arrêter cette macabre mascarade. Il y a peu de chances pour que je m'en sorte vivant mais pour mon fils, je serais prêt à tout. Cette chaine est le dernier obstacle entre la liberté et moi. Je ne peux la couper, mais mon couteau est assez solide pour faire céder ma cheville. Je vais souffrir, je vais même sûrement mourir. Mais si Abraxas ou Eíleen me trouve avant Caitlín, alors cela n'aura pas été vain. A bientôt, ou adieu_. ». La lucidité des mots en contraste avec l'écriture malhabile et la folie précédente ajoutait une dimension émotionnelle aux actes qui avaient ensuite été menés.

Lysandre avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour sauver son fils et son petit fils, mais il était évident que se couper le pied pour se libérer avait entrainé sa mort. En forme cela aurait peut-être pu réussir, mais là, il avait trop était affaibli physiquement pour supporter cette amputation barbaresque. Oh Draco pouvait très bien comprendre la motivation de ce geste. Lui-même ferait tout pour Scorpius et si sa vie pouvait le sauver d'un quelconque danger, alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la donner. Mais cela ne diminuait pas son malaise. Lysandre aurait décrit sa lente agonie qu'il n'aurait pas été plus bouleversé.

Car là, son imagination s'était laissé entrainer à lui faire ressentir ce que Lysandre avait dû lui-même ressentir pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Sans oublier de lui montrer des images de cette boucherie qui allait très certainement le hanter pendant longtemps. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque film sanglant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir à de rares occasions. Car il savait très bien que cette scène avait bien eu lieu. Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas cela qui avait laissé une tache dans le parquet de la chambre secrète, mais évidemment, personne ne pourrait plus le lui confirmer.

Il sursauta en entendant une chaise racler contre le sol. Scorpius était en train de débarrasser la table, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Draco avait machinalement avalé le peu de nourriture qu'il avait eu dans son assiette sans même réagir qu'il ignorait son fils. Il grimaça en se traitant de père indigne. Puis il se leva également pour faire la vaisselle à sa place avant de lui ordonner d'aller mettre ses chaussures de marche. L'adolescent le regarda avec étonnement avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne glisse dans ses yeux. Avec un grand sourire, il quitta la cuisine en trottinant. Pourtant, un instant plus tard, il revenait pour se jeter sur son père et l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue avant de repartir aussi rapidement. Draco éclata de rire à son manège avant d'aller lui aussi se préparer. Oui, cette promenade à la chapelle serait un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour y arriver. Premièrement parce que Draco n'était plus très certain du chemin et qu'ils s'étaient un peu perdus avant de retrouver ce qui avait été un sentier dans le temps. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chevaux pour les guider et que l'ascension les avait essoufflés très rapidement. Et enfin, Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'extasier sur le paysage et ainsi de faire des arrêts réguliers. La chapelle n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois que le père de famille y était venu. L'usure du temps s'était fait sentir bien évidement, mais cela ne lui donnait du cachet en plus. Sans un bruit, ils y entrèrent autant pour la visiter que pour se recueillir un instant. La nef était petite, mais elle avait vu passer tant de générations de Malfoy que cela la rendait grande aux yeux de Scorpius. Il glissa sa main sur tous les bancs jusqu'à l'autel. Il se retourna pour regarder son père. Draco était appuyé contre le pilier de la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Voyant qu'il n'était pas pressé de repartir, il reprit son étude du lieu.

De son côté, le jeune père était nostalgique. Pour la première fois depuis une journée, il ne pensait pas à cette quête sur laquelle Lucius l'avait entrainé. Lysandre, Katherine, les secrets et les mystères, tout ça était loin. Son esprit était revenu plus de douze ans plus tôt. Parce que se trouver dans se lieu qui avait célébré les enterrements, les baptêmes et les mariages de sa famille, lui rappelait qu'il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour profiter de la présence d'Astoria. Après sa fugue, il était arrivé à Londres où malgré son jeune âge, il avait profité de l'argent familiale pour se trouver une école dans laquelle il avait pu continuer ses études. C'était là qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle venait d'arriver dans l'établissement elle-aussi, suite à un déménagement, et cela les avait rapprochés. Très rapidement, ils étaient passés du stade d'amis à celui d'amoureux.

Ce fut par accident qu'Astoria tomba enceinte. Draco avait autant été heureux qu'anxieux. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, et leurs études leur prenaient du temps. Leurs camarades avaient été choqués de la nouvelle mais pas autant que les parents de la jeune fille qui avaient voulu la faire avorter. Ils s'y étaient farouchement opposés et comme ils étaient alors majeurs, ils avaient eu gain de cause. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu ses grands-parents. Ils avaient coupé les ponts à ce moment là, décrétant que cela jetait le déshonneur sur leur famille. Astoria en avait été bouleversée et il avait fallu à Draco beaucoup d'amour et de soutien pour l'aider dans cette épreuve.

Ils avaient décidé que lui finirait ses études et qu'elle les reprendrait par la suite, une fois qu'ils se seraient organisés après la naissance de l'enfant. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de mariage. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était dans cette chapelle, le jeune homme rêva de l'avoir fait. Peut-être le fait d'avoir une nouvelle vision de sa famille jouait beaucoup sur son état d'esprit, mais il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait aimé traverser cette nef au bras d'Astoria pour l'amener jusqu'à cet autel. Ils auraient pu échanger leurs vœux dans l'intimité de ces murs. Cela n'aurait certainement rien changé à la mort brutale de la jeune femme mais il n'aurait alors plus ce regret planté dans son cœur.

- Papa ?

- Hum ?

- A quoi penses-tu pour être si mélancolique ?

- Je me disais que j'aurais aimé épouser ta mère ici.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, sourit Draco. Il y a trois jours, je n'aurais pas pensé cela. Mais aujourd'hui …

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas mariés ?

- Parce que nous étions jeunes, que tu allais arriver et que le mariage n'était pas notre priorité. Si elle n'était pas décédée, je l'aurais certainement épousée plus tard et tu aurais certainement eu un rôle dans la cérémonie.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça … Je ne l'ai jamais connue et tu es un papa génial mais … maman me manque …

- Je comprends. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas connue que son absence ne peut pas te blesser. Chaque enfant devrait grandir avec sa mère.

- A toi aussi elle te manque ?

- Bien sûr. Nous ne nous sommes pas connu longtemps mais dès que je l'ai vue je l'ai aimée. Nous étions tous les deux nouveaux dans une classe dont les élèves se côtoyaient déjà depuis quelques années. Au début nous avons un peu été mis à l'écart des autres et j'en étais satisfait. Cela évitait les questions sur ma vie privée mais aussi cela m'a permis de me rapprocher d'elle. Ce furent les meilleurs mois de ma vie. Enfin à ce moment là car avec ta naissance, tu m'en as apportés de merveilleux.

- Tu as eu le coup de foudre alors ? S'amusa Scorpius.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de se sourire. Puis décidant qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux, ils sortirent pour rejoindre le petit cimetière attenant. Les premières croix étaient très anciennes et beaucoup ne portaient plus d'inscription dessus. Mais en s'avançant, ils tombèrent sur des noms connus. Le premier fut Pádraig Malfoy. Scorpius s'accroupit devant la tombe pour murmurer qu'il avait trouvé son carnet et qu'il appréciait d'en apprendre plus sur ses origines. Pendant ce temps là, Draco venait de tomber sur un nom qui l'interpella. Elizabeth Malfoy. La femme de Lysandre. Il l'avait déjà remarquée, bien entendu, quand il était gosse et qu'il venait visiter sa mère. Cette fois, une émotion particulière l'envahit. Il se pencha pour caresser la croix avec respect tout en lui présentant des hommages silencieux.

- Qui est-ce ? Murmura l'adolescent.

- Mon arrière grand-mère.

- La femme de Lysandre et la sœur de Katherine ?

- C'est bien ça. Et tout autour ce sont des croix d'hommage. Il n'y a pas de corps dessous mais chacune représente un bébé qu'elle a perdu.

- Oh … par contre, il n'y a pas Lysandre …

- Non car il est mort dans le manoir mais je pense qu'à part Caitlín, personne ne l'a su. Katherine est décédée avant lui, il ne restait donc qu'elle à connaître son existence dans la chambre secrète. Du coup, il n'a pu être enterré ici. Pourtant il aurait dû. Je verrai avec le notaire pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire et qu'il y ait enfin une croix à son nom également.

- Ce serait bien en effet. Et là, Eíleen Malfoy, c'était qui ?

- D'après les papiers qu'il y avait dans les affaires de mon père, Eíleen était ma grand-mère Et là, montra Draco, c'est son époux. Mon grand père, Abraxas Malfoy.

- Aucun n'a disparu, c'est plutôt bon signe non ?

- Je l'espère.

- Au moins ils sont ensemble. Tiens, il n'y a pas de nom sur cette petite croix. Je me demande qui c'est. Encore un bébé mort avant de naitre ? Sur celle-là, il y a écrit Corey Malfoy. Tu connais ?

- Pour la croix sans nom, sans aucun doute, mais je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. D'après les mémoires de Lysandre, c'est le fils d'Abraxas. Je suppose que c'est lui, l'oncle dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

- Dis papa, pourquoi il n'y a pas de dates sur les tombes ? Ni celle de naissance, ni celle de mort.

- Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Et maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que les noms sur les sépultures. Etonnant. Et c'est dommage, cela m'aurait permis d'en apprendre plus sur ce Corey dont je n'ai trouvé de traces dans aucun papier.

- Il doit y avoir un registre quelque part. Oh, voilà grand-père et grand-mère.

Draco fixa la tombe de son père. Il n'était jamais venu s'y recueillir jusqu'à présent. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin au contraire. Pourtant cette fois, il s'accroupit respectueusement devant en posant sa main sur le sol. Dans un souffle, il commença par le saluer avant de lui dire qu'il regrettait tous ces non dits entre eux. Il vida son sac pour la première fois de sa vie. Il commença par l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti dans son enfance, jusqu'à la colère qui l'avait habitée et qui avait entrainé sa fugue. Ensuite il continua par lui avouer qu'il était loin d'avoir découvert tous les secrets de leur famille mais qu'il commençait à comprendre. Enfin, il finit par lui accorder son pardon avant d'évoquer son regret de ne pas être revenu plus tôt afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver une dernière fois. En se relevant, il s'approcha de la tombe de sa mère pour la saluer et s'excuser de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

Quand il se retourna, il se sentait serein. Comme si un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules et de son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé pour que son père soit rongé au point de mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il connaitrait toute la vérité car il était évident qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour l'heure, il était en paix avoir lui-même. Scorpius s'approcha de lui afin de se présenter sobrement à ses grands-parents. Puis il fit demi-tour pour déchiffrer les noms des plus anciens Malfoy enterrés là. Draco le regarda faire avec fierté. Son bébé grandissait définitivement trop vite. Il n'avait que douze ans mais présentait plus de maturité que bien des jeunes garçons plus âgés.

Ils montèrent ensuite un peu plus haut dans la montagne afin de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils s'y installèrent quelques instants, assis sur quelques rochers. Scorpius écouta attentivement les histoires que son père lui raconta sur la région et ses souvenirs. Il était heureux de partager ces moments avec lui. Il avait conscience qu'il était en contradiction avec la plupart de ses camarades mais il n'en moquait. Beaucoup de ses amis savouraient lorsqu'ils étaient loin de leurs parents et il savait que les plus âgés étaient régulièrement en conflit avec les leurs. Même si Draco l'agaçait parfois et le couvait un peu trop à son goût, il aimait réellement passer du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas son ami, il était son père, mais il appréciait leur complicité.

Quand finalement ils décidèrent de redescendre au manoir, l'après midi commençait à toucher à sa fin. Le retour fut plus rapide que l'aller mais ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la cuisine. Ils avaient décidé de se préparer un bon repas copieux et il était temps de se mettre à la préparation. Ce qu'ils firent en chantant sur les airs de musique diffusés par le portable de Scorpius. Bien que son père grimaçait régulièrement à certains morceaux un peu trop bruyants à son goût. Mais cela n'altéra pas l'ambiance dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Lorsque le diner fut prêt, l'adulte décréta qu'il mettrait la radio car ses oreilles commençaient à crier grâce. Scorpius en rigola tout en le traitant de vieux croûton. D'un air faussement sévère, il lui rappela que ses amis le trouvaient jeune et qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de dire des bêtises s'il désirait avaler le dessert. Ce qui redoubla le rire de son fils.

Pourtant, aussi agréable que fut le repas, Scorpius s'éclipsa rapidement lorsque son portable sonna, après avoir pris juste un instant pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son père. Celui-ci en conclut donc qu'en plus de lui laisser la vaisselle à faire seul, il ne comptait pas profiter de la soirée avec lui. Draco secoua la tête d'amusement sans pouvoir lui en vouloir. La veille au soir, il s'était occupé de lui, il l'avait réconforté de sa présence durant la nuit et à midi il avait préparé le déjeuner. Son garçon avait largement le droit d'être juste un enfant pour cette soirée. Et puis après avoir passé une excellente fin de journée avec lui, Draco se sentait assez ravigoté pour affronter les fameux démons du passé de leur famille.

Après avoir prévenu Scorpius qu'il repartait à ses lectures et de crier en cas de besoin, Draco passa par le bureau de son père pour récupérer la lettre qu'il avait abandonnée. Maintenant qu'il avait lu les mémoires de Lysandre, il pourrait mieux en comprendre le début. Puis il remonta dans la chambre secrète. En allumant la petite ampoule nue au dessus de la table, il se demanda quand l'électricité avait-elle été installée ici. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni prise, ni autre source de lumière, juste cette ampoule pendant au bout de son fil et montée après un vieil interrupteur datant très certainement de plus de trente ans.

Haussant les épaules et ne cherchant pas plus loin ce dont il ne trouverait pas les réponses en fixant le câble électrique antique, Draco s'installa. Il s'assit sur la même chaise qu'il avait utilisée le matin même. Puis il reprit la première lettre de Lucius. Plus il avançait dans la relecture, plus il son cœur se serrait à en avoir mal. L'histoire de Katherine et Lysandre, il la connaissait. Il l'avait découverte de l'intérieur dans la matinée. Non, ce qui lui était douloureux était de voir les raccourcis et la simplicité des descriptions de son père. En soit, cela aurait pu démontrer un manque d'intérêt et une envie de se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus rapide.

Pourtant le jeune homme y découvrit bien plus. Dans ce facsimilé d'explications, il se rendait compte que son père le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Lucius avait su qu'il irait chercher plus loin les réponses qu'il n'aurait pu totalement trouver dans ce courrier. Draco avait toujours cru à un désintérêt total à son égard du temps de son adolescence. C'était ce qui lui avait donné le courage et la force pour faire son baluchon et fuir loin de ce manoir. Avec un ricanement sans joie, il réalisa qu'il s'était toujours fourvoyé dans cette relation. Et finalement, il comprit pourquoi les autorités ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé alors qu'avec son égocentrisme surdimensionné, il n'avait même pas changé de nom en changeant de pays.

Durant les mois précédent sa majorité, il avait toujours été sur le qui-vive, prêt à repartir si jamais il n'avait été inquiété. Mais personne n'avait jamais fait le lien et il s'était cru plus malin que son père. Mais comme il le lui disait au début de la lettre, même s'il avait mis du temps, il l'avait retrouvé. Il aurait pu le trainer de force jusqu'au manoir et il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas par manque d'intérêt mais parce qu'il savait que c'était en respectant son choix de vie tout en lui donnant quelques coups de pouces discrets, que Draco serait heureux. Sauf qu'à cet instant, celui-ci se sentait le plus misérable du monde. Qu'il avait été stupide. Comment pouvait-on être aveugle au point de rejeter l'amour paternel en se persuadant de son indifférence ?

Draco aurait pu se cacher derrière sa jeunesse, son immaturité et toutes autres excuses qu'on donne souvent aux enfants pour ne pas les culpabiliser. Mais voilà, maintenant il était père et il trouvait son comportement intolérable. Lucius avait fait des erreurs avec lui. C'était indéniable. Mais lui en avait fait tout autant. Il ne savait même pas quels étaient les centres d'intérêts de son père autre que la finance ni combien il avait souffert du suicide de sa femme. Il ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait cru voir. Alors que Lucius le connaissait assez pour le guider sur le chemin de ce voyage dans le temps et pour l'emmener exactement où il l'avait décidé. Et Draco put en mesurer toute l'étendue lorsqu'une fois arrivé à la mort de Lysandre, il tomba sur un paragraphe bien plus direct.

« _Arrivé à ce stade de notre histoire, et si je ne me suis pas égaré dans ma façon de faire, tu dois déjà avoir lu les mémoires de Lysandre, sans commencer celles de Corey. Tu as toujours aimé les détails pour bien comprendre. Tes nombreuses lectures ont aiguisé ton sens de l'interprétation mais tu aimais la précision avant de construire ta propre opinion. Cela t'a valu des notes excellentes dans bien des matières. Mais je ne suis pas là pour reparler de ça avec toi. Je pourrais continuer à te parler de ce qui est arrivé ensuite à mes parents aux côtés des manigances de Caitlín. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait répéter ce que tu liras de toute façon dans les notes de chacun. Corey t'apprendra bien sûr la suite et j'ai complété avec mon propre vécu. Pourtant, je sais que tu es chagriné car pour avoir un avis définitif, il faudrait que tu aies lu ce qui concerne les deux parties. Draco, mon fils, tu trouveras les notes de Katherine et Caitlín, là où cette dernière les a cachées il y a quelques années, dans le double fond de l'armoire de la chambre secrète._ »

La lettre se finissait presque abruptement alors que Lucius lui donnait rendez-vous pour un dernier message à la fin de ses mémoires. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Draco. Pourquoi épiloguer sur des formules de politesse quand il restait encore des choses à faire ? En attendant, il releva la tête des feuillets pour fixer son regard sur ladite armoire. Ainsi la deuxième cachette était là. Il l'aurait très certainement trouvée par lui-même, mais il savait que cela aurait mis beaucoup de temps. Il s'était mis en tête qu'elle était en dehors du périmètre de la chaine car Katherine n'aurait certainement rien laissé à portée de Lysandre. Or, ce n'était pas le cas et il n'y aurait cherché qu'après avoir plusieurs fois retourné le reste de la pièce.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié une donnée importante qui avait été appuyée par les mémoires de Lysandre. Katherine avait rangé ses documents dans les étagères, mais elle était morte alors que sa fille avait accès à la pièce secrète. Caitlín avait très certainement récupéré les affaires de sa mère à son décès et si elle ne les a pas gardées dans sa propre chambre de peur qu'on les découvre, elle les avait alors rangées ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à ce moment là, plus de prisonnier, plus personne connaissant son secret. Mais d'après Lysandre, elle était plus fine que sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle s'était cherchée un endroit plus sûr même dans cet endroit, pour enterrer ses secrets.

Avec un triste sourire, Draco se dit que son père avait raison, il avait besoin de lire la version de Katherine avant d'aller plus loin. Il devait avoir toutes les informations pour comprendre réellement pourquoi tout avait dégénéré ainsi. Et même si sa curiosité voulait qu'il aille plus loin dans ses lectures, pour en savoir plus sur son oncle ou sur ce que Caitlín avait finalement fait à ses grands parents voire même à son père, il délaissa tous les documents en sa possession et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers l'armoire. D'une main tremblante, il en ouvrit la porte, se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut les étagères pleines de linges, de vêtements et autres affaires qu'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver dedans. La faible lumière de l'ampoule derrière lui le fit grimacer. Lui qui passait son temps à sermonner son fils pour qu'il allume la lumière lorsqu'il lisait, se retrouvait dans une luminosité plus que limitée pour ses recherches. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, sinon son autorité parentale en aurait pris un sacré coup. En pensant à Scorpius, il se retourna vivement et se rapprocha de l'escalier. Il tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de l'étage en dessous.

Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit brutalement. Et si l'adolescent avait eu besoin de lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ? Il ne savait même pas où venir le chercher étant donné qu'il avait refusé de lui expliquer où était la chambre secrète. Certes, il voulait le protéger de ce qu'il s'était passé ici car avec sa curiosité naturelle, il lui aurait posé maintes questions sur tout. Mais cela le dérangeait tout de même. Il se promit de lui dire de venir dans la nurserie en cas de besoin. Scorpius lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance après tout, en ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus que ce qu'il était prêt à lui dire.

En attendant, tout semblait calme, aussi il revint vers l'armoire. Son père avait parlé de double fond. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille solutions, un double fond était au fond. Prestement, Draco sortit tout ce qui encombrait les étagères et n'eut aucun remord à tout entasser sur le sol sale de la chambre. C'était très certainement des affaires appartenant à Katherine voire peut-être à Caitlín. Et de ce qu'il en savait, ni l'une ni l'autre ne méritait sa considération. Plus tard il le regretterait peut-être en découvrant la suite des mémoires de chacun, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, aussi il était prêt à assumer sa prochaine culpabilité.

Quand le meuble fut entièrement vidé et une fois les étagères retirées, il se mit à regarder attentivement chaque montant. Il les frappa progressivement afin de chercher un endroit qui sonnait creux. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque le bois résonna différemment à son toucher. Fébrilement, il poussa, tira, secoua avant de retirer une des planches du bas. Il tenta de respirer profondément mais l'adrénaline était trop présente pour qu'il arrive à se calmer. Il plongea la main dans l'espace qu'il venait de dégager et en ressorti un nombre impressionnant de cahiers. Visiblement, les deux femmes avaient été très prolixes dans leur récit. Se relevant, il déposa tout sur la table et commença à les classer par dates.

A l'étage en dessous, l'horloge sonna deux heures du matin. Draco fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa montre. Il était tard, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si vite. Il fixa les carnets tout en réfléchissant. Il valait certainement mieux qu'il aille se coucher et qu'il reprenne sa lecture après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ainsi il aurait l'esprit plus clair pour affronter les méandres de la folie de Katherine. Après tout, Lysandre avait plusieurs fois décrié sa démence mentale et il devrait s'attendre à bien pire que des pages emplies de petits cœurs rouges entourant des K et des L. Pourtant, sa raison perdit le combat quand il attrapa le premier carnet de celle qui avait généré la perte de bien des gens.

Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla, il s'étira doucement avant de sourire. D'après la lumière traversant ses rideaux, la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Il ne savait pas ce que son père avait prévu de faire, mais il espérait retourner se promener dans la vallée ou les montagnes. Il aimait lire, mais là, il commençait à avoir besoin de changement. C'était tellement différent de ce que Londres pouvait lui offrir. Oh bien sûr, ses amis lui manquaient, ainsi que son ordinateur et surtout internet. Mais pour l'instant, l'effet de la nouveauté agissait encore sur lui. En étant honnête, c'était surtout le fait de se découvrir des racines dans un cadre aussi somptueux que le Connemara qui prédominait sur ses activités habituelles.

Il grimaça en se disant qu'il ne faudrait peut-être pas qu'ils restent ici trop longtemps, mais pour l'instant, il y avait assez de choses à découvrir pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas de trop. Et puis de savoir que ses camarades étaient en cours et pas lui, jouait beaucoup sur son humeur. Scorpius se leva finalement d'un bond et alla ouvrir les rideaux d'un mouvement vif. Le jardin intérieur était baigné dans la lumière matinale. Les rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur les vitres du salon d'hiver et du couloir menant à la salle de bal. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il y avait tant de lumière dans cette partie extérieure du manoir.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il enfila ses pantoufles et un sweat bien épais, attrapa son portable puis quitta sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte en face, appelant son père au passage. N'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne. Avisant le lit parfaitement fait, il en déduisit qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois levé à l'aube. Il descendit à la cuisine en envoyant quelques messages à ses amis mais en faisant tout de même bien attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Mais quand il arriva à destination, il soupira. Son père n'était pas là, il n'y avait aucune odeur de café flottant dans l'air ni aucune tasse dans l'évier. Il avait dû repartir à ses recherches aussitôt levé en oubliant le reste. Avec une moue agacée, Scorpius commença à se préparer une collation tout en se disant que c'était frustrant de voir qu'il passait après les Malfoy morts depuis au moins dix ans. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait qu'une fois de retour chez eux, tout redeviendrait comme avant et que Draco serait alors de nouveau très attentif à son bien être.

Une fois son estomac bien calé, il décida de partir à sa recherche afin de lui rappeler qu'il serait plus efficace s'il avalait quelque chose. Il tenta de l'appeler sur son portable mais bien évidemment, il tomba sur le répondeur. L'adolescent savait qu'il se prendrait une réflexion sur sa façon de lui parler, mais après le bip sonore, il lui signala qu'avoir un portable pour le laisser éteint ou dans sa chambre, était stupide. Puis il monta à l'étage et se déplaça jusqu'au milieu de l'aile nord. Il ne savait pas où Draco était exactement, mais la chambre secrète étant dans cette aile, il était évident que c'était là qu'il devrait le chercher.

- PAPA ?

Aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Il réitéra son appel deux autres fois en haussant la voix sans avoir aucune réponse. Avec un soupir agacé, il commença à faire demi-tour pour monter d'un étage et l'appeler encore une fois. Pourtant, alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant l'escalier, il sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il se retourna pour faire remarquer à son père que c'était effectivement bien le nom de son fils. Mais il se figea et écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer d'un pas. Draco était débraillé, le visage couleur papier mâché, des cernes mangeant une bonne partie de ses joues et les cheveux aussi ébouriffé que si une pie y avait fait son nid. Secouant sa tête il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide.

- Papa ? Ça va ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Excuse-moi de t'avoir une nouvelle fois négligé. As-tu faim ?

- Non j'ai déjà mangé mais … t'as dormi cette nuit ?

- Je crains de m'être laissé dépasser par mes activités et de ne pas avoir vu l'heure tourner.

- T'as l'air … d'un clochard comme ça.

- Une bonne douche et ce sera réglé. Tu dis que tu as petit déjeuné, que comptes-tu faire ce matin ?

- Te border est une idée très judicieuse si tu veux mon avis

- Langage, répondit sèchement son père. Je sais que je ne suis pas le père idéal depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, mais n'oublie pas qui est l'enfant de nous deux. Maintenant, je pense que le temps que je me rafraichisse, que je mange et me repose un peu, tu dois pouvoir t'occuper des devoirs que tes professeurs t'ont laissé en prévision de ton absence.

- Mais papa …

- Non Scorpius, je veux bien être conciliant mais il y a des limites.

- Désolé papa. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

- Alors ce n'était pas après une nuit blanche qu'il fallait venir m'asticoter. Allez file à tes cours. Nous verrons tout à l'heure ce que nous ferons cet après midi.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure alors … oh papa, quand tu arriveras dans ta chambre, efface le message de ton portable avant de l'écouter s'il te plait, grimaça Scorpius.

- Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Je vais prendre une douche et à mon retour, je n'aurais plus de message sur mon répondeur, compris ?

- Je m'en occupe. Merci papa. Et tu as appris des choses dans les notes de ton oncle cette nuit ?

- Oui j'ai appris des choses mais je n'ai pas encore commencé ces notes là. J'ai trouvé celles de Katherine et elles étaient très conséquentes, d'où ma nuit blanche.

- C'est elle la cause des problèmes de la famille et pas Lysandre n'est-ce pas ? Elle était bien folle ?

- Totalement et irrémédiablement folle. Lysandre a fait des erreurs de jeunesse, mais rien qui méritait ce qui en a découlé. Maintenant j'ai besoin de recul pour toute cette affaire alors va à tes devoirs rapidement. Je vérifierais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas bes …

- Tu laisseras tes classeurs en évidence quand tu auras fini et tu n'as pas voix là-dessus.

Scorpius soupira exagérément avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre. La prochaine fois, il ferait attention à ce qu'il dirait. Si son père n'était pas un accro de l'autorité, il détestait quand il prenait des libertés verbales et oubliait quelle était sa place. De son côté, Draco sentit une nouvelle fois la culpabilité l'envahir. Certes, le garçon ne lui avait pas parlé correctement, mais s'il s'était occupé correctement de lui, il aurait pu éviter cette confrontation. Le problème était qu'il n'avait plus les idées claires. Une nuit blanche à lire les délires de psychopathe de Katherine ainsi que toutes ses notes riches en matière de meurtre prémédité, n'aidait pas à être objectif. Cette fois il avait lu les deux versions concernant la période avec Lysandre et il pouvait se faire une opinion ferme. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de recul pour digérer tout ceci avant commencer les cahiers de Caitlín. Il ne la connaissait qu'à travers le ressentiment de Lysandre et l'amour de Katherine, mais il voulait la découvrir véritablement depuis ses jeunes années jusqu'à quelques années plus tard, à la mort de ses parents, avant de se plonger dans la partie suivante du passé des Malfoy.

* * *

**Avant de vous quitter, j'ai une question à vous poser. Dans 15 jours je serais en vacances au soleil sans internet à portée de main et donc dans l'incapacité de poster le mercredi 29/05. Alors je vous propose de poster le chapitre suivant :**

**- soit le dimanche 26/5 (soit 3 jours avant la date prévue) **

**- soit le dimanche 2/06 (soit 4 jours après la date prévue). **

**Faites votre choix, je me rangerais à l'avis de la majorité !**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon dimanche à tous.**

**Suite à ma demande du chapitre dernier, j'ai eu 2 reviews … et chacune me donnant une date différente pour la publication de ce chapitre. Du coup, il a fallu que je tranche de moi-même. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas facile. Sauf qu'on m'a signalé qu'en postant aujourd'hui, j'aurais plein de reviews à découvrir à mon retour. Et je me suis dit qu'étant donné que je serais certainement assez démoralisée de devoir reprendre le boulot, la lecture des reviews pourrait me remonter le moral. Donc voilà, le chapitre est pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Par contre, pour ceux qui suivent « comme un cheveu sur la soupe » j'ai un nouvel OS presque prêt, donc le temps qu'il soit relu et vous l'aurez certainement dans une semaine.**

**D'après ma béta, si j'avais mis des titres à mes chapitres, j'aurais pu intituler celui d'aujourd'hui « Joyeux Noel » … et j'avoue, j'ai presque regretté de ne pas en avoir mis avant lol**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et je vous donne rendez-vous le 12 juin pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

_Avril 1952._

Dès que le médecin les avait autorisés à sortir, Eíleen et le bébé avaient été ramenés au manoir. La maman, aussi fatiguée fût-elle, avait tenu à s'occuper de lui avec le plus d'attentions possible. Abraxas l'avait regardée faire avec inquiétude. La crainte de la voir se renfermer de nouveau autour de son nouveau né l'avait rendu très angoissé. Il avait tant gagné depuis quelques années qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'histoire se répéter. Mais très rapidement et à son soulagement, elle avait démontré que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Et elle avait intégré le reste de sa famille à sa petite bulle. Le père de famille avait découvert des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Il avait aimé Corey dès sa naissance, mais de part ses absences, il avait été tenu éloigné trop souvent pour le voir évoluer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait s'occuper de Lucius et attendait avec impatience le moment où il passerait au biberon afin d'avoir l'honneur de le nourrir lui aussi. Il avait accompagné Eíleen à chaque réveil nocturne afin d'autant la soutenir dans ces épreuves que pour profiter de ces moments de tendresse que le bébé leur apportait. Il y avait pourtant un aspect dont il se serait bien passé. Tout comme Corey, il avait été impressionné du nombre de fois que l'enfant souillait ses langes et n'appréciait guère de devoir le changer. C'était constamment un combat entre le fils ainé et le père pour savoir qui des deux écoperait de la corvée de grosse commission.

Bien évidemment, cela amusait grandement Eíleen. Mais aussi la femme de chambre, Bride, qui la secondait régulièrement, ainsi que Lucas à qui la tâche avait parfois incombé avec l'un comme l'autre des deux Malfoy. Caitlín était moins présente dans la vie nouvelle du bébé. Elle n'en avait certes pas le désir mais Abraxas lui avait confié que même s'il lui était reconnaissant de s'être occupée de Corey, dix ans plus tôt, cette fois, il préférait ne pas se reposer sur elle. Il estimait qu'elle en avait bien assez fait pour sa famille sans devoir en plus jouer les nurses. Bien sûr, elle lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas une corvée pour elle mais il l'avait contrée avec un sourire et en lui disant qu'avec Corey pour l'instant au manoir et lui qui partait moins à Dublin, Eíleen avait tout l'aide nécessaire.

Caitlín avait souri en répondant qu'elle serait ravie de lui laisser endurer les aspects difficiles de sa paternité mais qu'il n'était pas question qu'il l'empêche d'offrir des câlins et des moments de tendresse à ce petit être. Il lui avait baisé la joue avec affection avant de lui demander de ne pas le gâter de trop tout de même avant de repartir à ses occupations. Une fois seule, son amie avait grimacé. Elle comprenait son point de vue. Il voulait rattraper avec Lucius, ce qu'il avait raté avec Corey. Mais en attendant, cela desservait grandement ses projets. Et comme si elle était maudite, Abraxas avait décidé que tant que le bébé ne ferait pas ses nuits, il resterait dormir dans la chambre parentale. C'était une mesure qui visait à soulager la maman en lui évitant de s'endormir assise dans la nurserie.

Cela sortait de la tradition familiale mais il avait vu là un autre moyen de ne pas recommencer les erreurs passées et de ne pas laisser Eíleen seule face aux responsabilités qu'un nouveau né apportait. Caitlín avait fait bonne figure et s'était excusée auprès de son amie en lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus venir la seconder la nuit mais que si Abraxas ne le faisait pas, alors elle lui tirerait les oreilles pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Cela avait détendu et fait rire tout le monde. Enfin presque. Parce que même si elle l'avait caché, Corey avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle le paraissait. Il avait appris à reconnaître ses expressions depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa dualité. Il se mit en tête de la garder à l'œil pour savoir pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas les nouvelles mesures, tout en étant un grand frère modèle.

En ce jour de mi avril, la détermination du garçon était encore plus grande. En sept mois, il avait compris que le bébé n'était pas en sécurité mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'être très présent pour arranger ça. Un cri suivi d'un petit rire retentit dans la nurserie, le faisant hausser les sourcils avant de rouler des yeux. Son petit frère était vraiment très étrange. Il s'amusait tout seul en mâchouillant son pied. Lucius était allongé sur le matelas de son parc à barreaux, les jambes relevées et suffisamment repliées pour pouvoir engloutir ses orteils. De temps en temps il tentait d'attraper sa peluche avant de changer d'avis en gigotant et en criant. L'ainé des garçons avait une fois demandé à sa mère si son comportement n'était pas brin idiot mais Eíleen s'était moqué de lui en indiquant que lui aussi il avait bavé sur ses pieds en riant. Ce qui l'avait un peu vexé.

Le bébé remua une nouvelle fois et se retrouva sur le ventre. Il bougea les jambes dans un mouvement qui fit penser à son frère qu'il était une grenouille. Quelques bulles de salive s'échappaient à chaque son qu'il émettait alors qu'il rampait pour se rapprocher de sa peluche. La tétée n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas se soucier de s'il avait faim ou pas. Corey le regarda s'agripper aux barreaux avant de se retrouver assis sur le bord du parc. Il poussa un grand cri en levant les bras comme pour démontrer qu'il était fier de sa performance avant de retomber sur le dos dans un rire.

- Tu t'amuses vraiment d'un rien !

- Ga ! S'écria Lucius en tendant son petit doigt dégoulinant de salive vers son frère.

- Oui à toi aussi. Il est temps que tu grandisses un peu que je puisse faire autre chose que te regarder te tortiller tout seul. Toi tu rigoles peut-être bien, mais te garder n'est pas très marrant pour moi.

Lucius le regarda avec ses grands yeux gris avant de rire une nouvelle fois et de tenter de se redresser. Il se tourna légèrement pour s'agripper aux barreaux de son lit et s'aider sans pour autant y arriver. Il insista en vain et commença à s'agacer. Il ronchonna, poussa un cri de dépit avant que des larmes commencent à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux. Aussitôt, Corey prit pitié de lui. Il se pencha pour l'attraper dans ses bras. Malgré toutes les indications de sa mère, il n'était pas très à l'aise car il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Mais à force de s'en occuper, il commençait progressivement à s'y habituer.

La mauvaise humeur de Lucius disparut aussitôt et son sourire revint. Il tenta d'attraper les cheveux blonds de son ainé mais étant trop petit, il changea rapidement d'idée en lui glissant ses doigts dans son nez. Corey soupira en reculant sa tête avant qu'il ne sente qu'on tentait de lui arracher la lèvre. Il se prit au jeu et fit semblant de mordre l'intrus sans pour autant lui faire du mal. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que les os du bébé étaient bien plus fragiles que les siens. Puis il plissa les yeux avant de souffler dans le visage potelé s'attirant un cri doublé d'un rire aigu. Il réitéra plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la crainte de voir Lucius s'étouffer de rire ne s'insinue en lui.

Le bébé se calma progressivement avant que ses petites mains ne repartent à la rencontre des lèvres et des dents de Corey. Celui-ci le laissa faire en se disant que cela faisait bien un moment qu'il se remuait et qu'il allait bientôt tomber de fatigue. D'ailleurs, il sourit en le regardant suspendre ses mouvements. Pourtant il plissa des yeux en voyant son visage se crisper. Il ressentit comme un pressentiment qui s'accentua avec le retour du sourire de son frère. Et comme pour lui confirmer son intuition, une odeur particulièrement désagréable s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines. Avec un bougonnement agacé et une promesse que la prochaine fois, il l'amènerait à son père, il se dirigea vers la table à langer.

Il eut un peu de mal à changer la crevette remuante qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir les fesses à l'air, mais il réussit tout de même à s'en sortir de façon assez correcte. Il n'était pas certain qu'en cas de vidage de vessie, il n'y aurait pas de fuite, mais au moins, Lucius était propre. Il le rhabilla convenablement avant d'aller le déposer de nouveau dans son parc. Mais cette fois, le bébé ne semblait plus décidé à faire des sourires. Il devenait progressivement ronchon et s'agitait vivement sans trop savoir ce qu'il désirait. Son petit estomac devait commencer à avoir faim. Corey attrapa la peluche pour la secoua devant lui afin de lui changer les idées mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus de quelques instants.

L'ainé espérait que leur mère arrive bientôt sinon une grosse crise de larmes était à prévoir. Et même si Lucius n'était pas capable de sortir de son parc, il était hors de question de le laisser seul pour aller la chercher. Caitlín ne devait pas être très loin et il lui était impensable de lui laisser la possibilité de s'approcher seule du bébé. Elle était capable de bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et personne ne se doutait de rien. Derrière ses airs angéliques et bienfaiteurs, se cachait un tempérament empli de méchanceté. Corey l'avait certes soupçonné mais maintenant qu'il en avait eu la preuve, il ne pouvait pas agir sans réfléchir. Il aurait pu parler de ce qu'il savait avec ses parents ou Lucas ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais la peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire l'en avait empêché

Cela s'était passé trois mois plus tôt. Il était arrivé devant la nurserie aussitôt son précepteur parti. Il savait qu'il avait des devoirs à rédiger mais avec son père à Dublin, sa mère en rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour un contrôle suite à l'utilisation des forceps, et Caitlín en course en ville, Lucius avait été laissé à la charge de Bride, la femme de chambre. Elle s'en occupait bien mais ce n'était pas son travail. Aussi il avait préféré aller les rejoindre plutôt que de travailler. Pourtant il s'était arrêté net en s'approchant de la porte. Par l'entrebâillement, il avait pu voir que sa tante était rentrée. Il avait frissonné en la regardant à la dérobée. Elle était penchée sur le berceau, sa main caressant le visage du bébé du bout des doigts.

Mais c'était son expression qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Son regard avait été le même que celui de Lepry lorsqu'il guettait une proie. Avec en prime un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de gentil. Corey avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant que ses doigts glissaient vers le cou de son frère et y restaient désagréablement. A ce moment là, une seule pensée s'était ouverte à lui : elle voulait lui faire du mal. Affolé de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il s'était précipité dans la nurserie en la faisant sursauter. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard avant de lui intimer l'ordre de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

_- Je t'ai vue. _

_- Evidement. Je suis devant toi, tu ne pouvais que me voir._

_- Non, je t'ai vue avec Lucius. T'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal. _

_- Tu devrais arrêter de t'enfermer dans ta chambre avec tes livres. Tu es en train d'imaginer des choses stupides. Pourquoi voudrais-je lui faire du mal ? _

_- Parce que tu l'aimes pas comme tu m'aimes pas et comme t'aimes pas maman. _

_- Tu as raison, je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'un agaçant petit garçon trop curieux qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes._

_- Je vais le dire à papa que tu es une méchante. Et tu devras partir et nous serons bien tranquilles après !_

_- Mais dis-lui Corey, dis-lui, ricana Caitlín en le toisant d'un regard dédaigneux. _

_- J'le ferai dès qu'il rentrera. Et je le dirais aussi à maman ce soir. Et pousse-toi ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Pousse-toi loin de Lucius !_

_- Je ne crois pas non. J'ai dit à Bride que je prenais sa relève, je ne partirais pas tant qu'Eíleen ne sera pas revenue. Maintenant tu dois avoir des devoirs alors sois un gentil garçon et va les faire._

_- Non, je reste ici et je veux pas que tu sois seule avec lui ! Tu es trop méchante ! _

_- Oui, je suis une méchante mais personne ne te croira Corey car tu n'es qu'un gamin agaçant. Qui pourrait te croire ?_

_- Papa et maman ils me croiront ! _

_- Je suis leur amie, leur meilleure amie. J'ai toujours été là pour eux. Tu pourrais leur dire n'importe quoi, ils riront. Tu pourras insister, ils s'exaspéreront. Tu pourras hurler ou crier après moi et ils te puniront. Mais jamais ils ne te croiront. _

_- C'est pas vrai, ils …_

_- Un conseil, Corey, ne dis rien et tout se passera bien pour tout le monde._

_- Je …_

_- Dis-toi bien que si tu devais dire quoi que ce soit, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à Lucius. A son âge, un accident est vite arrivé et vite camouflé. _

_- Tu … tu … non !_

_- Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et garder ta langue pour toi._

_- Mais si j'en parle, tu ne pourras rien lui faire du tout !_

_- Justement, je n'aurais plus rien à perdre et je pourrais alors être extrêmement méchante, petit garçon. _

_- Je … je …, ânonna-t-il complètement apeuré par ce qui pourrait arriver. D'accord, je dirais rien, mais … mais tu fais pas de mal à Lucius hein ? Tu promets ? _

_- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, voyons, ton imagination est décidément très débordante. Tu ne devrais pas t'isoler autant, tu perds la notion de la réalité._

Mais le ton doucereux de cette réponse ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré. Il avait dégluti fortement avant de signaler qu'il resterait sur place jusqu'au retour d'Eíleen. Caitlín s'installa sur la chaise à bascule qu'elle avait décalée devant le berceau avant de fixer le garçon de son regard froid et moqueur. Celui-ci s'était senti mal à l'aise et après avoir cherché où s'asseoir il avait annoncé qu'il allait récupérer une chaise dans le salon privé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'absenter longtemps mais un instant plus tard, il s'était demandé s'il serait réellement une gêne si sa tante décidait d'agir contre son frère ou contre lui.

_- Au fait Corey, comment va ton _leprechaun _? _

_- Lepry ?_

_- Oui, ta mère et moi nous en parlions justement hier soir et nous nous étonnions de ne pas l'avoir vu venir se joindre à nous depuis quelques soirs. Il est attachant et très agréable comme animal._

_- Il n'est pas encore revenu. Lucas dit qu'il a dû trouver d'autres chats pour jouer._

_- Oui, d'autres chats, c'est évident._

Et à cet instant précis, Corey avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus son chat et que Caitlín n'était pas étrangère à son sort. Ce jour là, il avait décidé que la sécurité de son frère était plus importante que le reste, et il avait joué le jeu de sa tante. Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Et quand Lucas lui avait dit que le cadavre de Lepry avait été retrouvé dans la vallée, cela l'avait incité à continuer sur cette voie. On lui avait dit qu'il s'était battu avec un autre animal mais en espionnant, il avait entendu le jardinier indiquer que quelqu'un lui avait tordu le cou. Si personne n'avait cherché à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé pour le petit chat, tout en surveillant la moindre trace d'un rôdeur, il avait parfaitement deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. Caitlín lui avait ainsi prouvé que ses menaces n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Depuis, il était devenu très protecteur envers son petit frère. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la nurserie. Cela lui arrivait même de venir y faire ses devoirs quand aucun de ses parents ne pouvait être présent. Heureusement, cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais plusieurs fois il avait dû endurer sa tante et dans ces cas là, elle se faisait visiblement une joie de lui rappeler qu'il ne devait rien dire à personne de ce qu'il savait d'elle. Il aurait pu passer outre et prévenir n'importe qui. Son comportement et son malaise avec Caitlín auraient largement joué en sa faveur. Mais il avait dix ans et la peur qu'elle lui inspirait depuis des années, l'empêchait de voir au-delà de ce qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse.

_Août1952._

Dire que Caitlín était agacée était en dessous de la réalité. Quoi qu'elle tente de faire, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir la contrer. Elle qui s'était dit qu'éliminer le bébé serait un jeu d'enfant, venait de découvrir que rien n'était acquis tant que le but n'était pas atteint. Ce petit braillard allait bientôt fêter sa première année et se portait toujours comme un charme. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu avoir de grandes possibilités si seulement Corey ne s'était pas mis en tête de coller à son frère pour la déranger. Il allait jusqu'à dormir très souvent dans la nurserie pour ne pas le laisser seul. Elle aurait dû commencer par le supprimer il y a quelques années de cela au lieu de jouer à lui faire peur.

Maintenant, en plus d'être méfiant envers elle, il se mettait régulièrement en travers de sa route. Il veillait sur Lucius avec presqu'autant d'assiduité qu'Eíleen en avait eu lorsqu'il était né, une décennie plus tôt. Bien sûr, ce nouveau comportement avait inquiété ses parents qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Après être devenu un solitaire souvent isolé dans sa chambre, voilà qu'il se renfermait autour de son frère comme un chercheur d'or veillant jalousement sur la pépite qu'il venait de trouver. Ils en avaient parlé au médecin qui n'avait su leur donner de réponse. Il n'avait pas fait les études adéquates pour un approfondissement psychologique. Mais il leur avait rappelé qu'à la prochaine rentrée, il serait en pensionna et que cet éloignement aiderait certainement à rétablir les choses.

Caitlín aussi attendait cette rentrée avec impatience. Elle aurait alors plus de facilités pour tuer l'enfant puis la mère. Elle s'occuperait de Corey par la suite. Elle devrait jouer très serré avec lui mais depuis le temps qu'elle le tourmentait, elle commençait à bien connaître ses faiblesses. Peut-être pourrait-elle le rendre fou afin de le faire enfermer … après tout, elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de le tuer. L'éloigner était suffisant et cela lui permettrait de se défouler de temps en temps en allant le persécuter tout en passant pour la brave tatie qui vient visiter son neveu dément. Même si c'était une perspective plus qu'alléchante, elle n'oubliait pas que son but final était avant tout d'éliminer Eíleen pour prendre sa place aux côtés d'Abraxas. Et tant qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivée, le cas de Corey devrait bien attendre.

Elle avait failli arriver à ses fins une semaine plus tôt. Son amour secret avait dû partir à Dublin pour affaires et avait décidé d'emmener son fils ainé avec lui. Il espérait que cette distraction l'éloigne un peu du bébé et lui redonne une attitude plus enfantine que celle qu'il avait prise depuis presqu'un an. Caitlín s'était alors retrouvée seule au manoir avec Eíleen, le gosse et les domestiques sans personne pour douter d'elle. C'était le moment idéal pour que Lucius périsse malencontreusement. D'après les notes de sa mère, jusqu'à deux ans, la mort subite du nourrisson pouvait emporter un enfant mais déjà dès un an, les risques étaient bien moindres. Là, cela pouvait encore être pris en compte sans soulever beaucoup de questions.

Mais voilà, ce chiard avait sorti sa première dent et Eíleen l'avait repris avec elle dans sa chambre afin de l'aider à passer ce douloureux moment. Du coup elle ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté, et si par bonheur, elle s'en éloignait, cette stupide femme de chambre prenait automatiquement la relève, empêchant Caitlín de faire quoi que ce soit envers Lucius. Sa meilleure chance lui était donc passée sous le nez d'une bien amère façon et le retour des deux hommes de la famille avait sonné le glas de son idéale tentative. Car Corey avait repris immédiatement son comportement protecteur, au grand désarroi de ses parents.

Ce jour là, Eíleen avait laissé son bébé aux soins d'Abraxas pour aller en ville avec l'ainé. Caitlín savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance ce jour là de tuer Lucius, mais ayant l'habitude d'être sur le qui vive en permanence pour ne plus laisser passer d'occasion, elle l'avait rejoint dans la nurserie. Elle avait joué avec eux deux en faisant mine de bien apprécier ce moment là. Puis quand l'heure de la sieste était arrivée, le papa avait couché son fils avant d'entrainer son amie dans le salon privé juste à côté. Il préférait ne pas trop s'éloigner de la chambre en cas de besoin.

Ils étaient en train de s'affronter dans une partie de dames quand Owen était venu les déranger. L'associé d'Abraxas était au téléphone et désirait lui parler rapidement. Celui-ci s'était alors dirigé un étage plus bas, suivi par le majordome, laissant Caitlín seule, à deux pas de sa tentation : la nurserie. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour agir. Elle s'était précipitée auprès de Lucius en ne faisant aucun bruit. Ses pas l'avaient arrêtée juste devant le petit lit où l'enfant dormait à poings fermés. Ses doigts avaient longé le front, le nez, puis la mâchoire du bébé. Ils s'étaient ensuite arrêtés sur sa gorge qu'elle aurait aimé serrait dans sa main. Mais c'était impossible, cela aurait laissé des marques.

Décidant qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps, elle se dirigea vers le parc où la peluche du gosse trainait encore. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps Abraxas en avait, mais elle préférait partir du principe que la communication tournerait court. Ainsi, pas de mauvaise surprise. Quand elle revint près de Lucius, elle la posa délicatement sur son visage. Doucement, mais sûrement, elle appuya un peu plus fort. Un sourire dément prit place sur son visage. Elle était près du but, enfin. La première pierre de son entreprise était posée. Quand Abraxas s'inquiéterait du long temps de sieste, il sera déjà trop tard, et personne ne pourrait rien contre elle.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Mince, le gosse n'était pas encore mort et elle allait devoir abandonner si proche de l'aboutissement de la première phase de son projet ! Mais elle ne pouvait prendre plus de risque. Elle jeta rapidement la peluche dans le parc, se reconstitua un visage serein et fixa l'enfant qui venait de se mettre à gigoter. Après l'absence d'air, le fait de pouvoir de nouveau respirer avait dû le déranger. Un instant plus tard, Bride poussait la porte de la nurserie, un plateau dans les mains.

- Mademoiselle Caitlín ? Chuchota-t-elle. Monsieur Abraxas m'a demandé de monter le thé. Où dois-je le servir ?

- Dans le salon privé. Allons-y avant de réveiller Lucius. Il est déjà assez agité ainsi.

Elles changèrent de pièce sans un autre bruit et Caitlín ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer. Elle était à deux doigts de se débarrasser du plus jeune. L'adrénaline courait toujours dans ses veines et elle entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Echouer si près était tellement frustrant qu'elle aurait pu massacrer la femme de chambre avec sa théière si elle n'avait pas dû se concentrer pour retrouver son rôle. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa colère ressortir. Pas alors que ses chances d'avoir Abraxas étaient si palpables. D'ailleurs ce fut son arrivée qui l'aida à complètement se reprendre. Son appel n'avait vraiment pas été long.

- Je vais devoir faire un tour à Dublin sous peu, soupira-t-il.

- Un problème ?

- Effectivement. Rien d'ingérable mais c'est à moi de m'en charger. Enfin, j'en parlerai ce soir à Eíleen et j'aviserai pour mon départ. J'espère que tu n'as déplacé aucun pion, très chère, car j'étais en passe de gagner !

- Je n'ai rien touché. J'ai entendu Lucius s'agiter, je suis allée voir s'il tout allait bien.

- Il n'est pas malade au moins ?

- Non, il devait faire un rêve. Il n'était pas chaud et ne s'est pas réveillé.

- Tant mieux.

Abraxas, soulagé, avala une gorgée de thé pendant que Bride déposait son plateau vide sur une console avant de sortir. Elle avait évidement menti à son ami mais il avait fallu donner le change devant la femme de chambre. Aussi avait-elle inventé une histoire tout ce qu'il y avait de plausible pour justifier sa présence dans la nurserie. Pas qu'elle serait mise en doute car avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, elle estimait avoir le droit d'être auprès de Lucius quand elle le désirait. Mais Katherine lui avait bien appris à ne jamais rien laisser au hasard, à toujours assurer ses arrières et surtout, ne jamais sous-estimer les domestiques. Ils savaient se faire discrets de part leur emploi, mais ils avaient des yeux, de oreilles et pouvaient être un obstacle non négligeable à la bonne marche d'une entreprise.

Une fois leur collation achevée, ils finirent leur partie qu'Abraxas gagna haut la main. Ils eurent même le temps d'en faire une autre, qui les mit à égalité, avant que le bébé ne se réveille. Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire et quelques gazouillis enthousiastes. Caitlín eut l'impression d'avoir avalé plusieurs citrons tant le goût de la défaite était mauvais à avaler. Il n'aurait pas dû rire aux chatouilles de son père. Il n'aurait pas dû se tortiller pour s'éloigner de ses doigts agaçants. Il aurait dû mourir et disparaître à jamais. Mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle n'alla pas jusqu'à participer mais elle resta là, à les regarder alors que Abraxas finissait de nettoyer l'enfant avant de le langer et de le rhabiller. Juste une présence qui se voulait amicale mais qui était juste forcée.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient installés sur la terrasse de la façade pour profiter du soleil, Abraxas eut la bonne surprise de voir son fils sur ses deux jambes. Oh il était fermement accroché à une chaise et tanguait fortement. Mais il était debout. Il le félicita et l'incita à se lâcher. Mais l'enfant retomba alors sur son postérieur. Par la suite, et malgré les encouragements, il ne chercha plus à se lever, préférant largement crapahuter à quatre pattes. Il faillit d'ailleurs échapper à la vigilance de son père lorsqu'il se glissa derrière un grand pot de fleurs en pierre. Il y resta caché pendant ce qu'il sembla être plusieurs dizaines de minutes à Abraxas alors qu'à peine cinq petites minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Le papa fut soulagé de lui remettre la main dessus. Même s'il n'apprécia que peu de le voir jouer avec un pauvre vers de terre qu'il tenta de mettre dans sa bouche. Aussitôt il le lui retira et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui nettoyer les mains alors que l'enfant bougonnait et remuait pour qu'on le libère. L'arrivée de la voiture le coupa dans ses récriminations juste au moment où il allait se mettre à pleurer et à crier. Des larmes de crocodile accrochées à ses cils, il regarda les deux personnes qui en descendirent avant de crier de joie et de tendre les mains vers sa mère oubliant totalement son gros chagrin. Abraxas le regarda en secouant la tête d'amusement en se disant que c'était déjà un petit comédien en herbe. Eíleen s'approcha avec un grand sourire pour attraper le bébé dans ses bras. Elle eut droit à un gros câlin qu'elle accepta avec un grand plaisir.

- Et bien mon grand, quel accueil ! Mais dis-moi mon trésor, pourquoi donc as-tu de la terre sur le visage ? Je croyais que papa te surveillait.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait sinon il aurait testé sa dent sur un vers de terre, répondit Abraxas avec suffisance. Corey, je pensais que tu désirais une nouvelle coiffure, or je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences.

- Je me suis dit que si jamais c'était raté, à l'école les autres se moqueraient de moi et comme la rentrée est dans deux semaines, je préfère éviter tout risque. Et puis maman m'a fait essayer tellement de vêtements que j'étais trop fatigué pour supporter une longue séance chez le coiffeur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Quand je vois l'heure et tous les paquets qu'Edbert sort du coffre, je ne peux que compatir.

- Oh, nous avons perdu un peu de temps en allant chez le médecin mais …

- Le médecin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous allés voir le médecin ? Lequel des deux ne se sent pas bien ?

- C'est pas moi, j'ai attendu dans la salle d'attente, répondit Corey en haussant les épaules puis en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Chérie ? Cela ne va pas bien ? Est-ce pour cette fatigue que tu as consulté ?

- Effectivement. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas beaucoup, je cherchais juste à être certaine de mon diagnostic, rigola Eíleen alors que Lucius tentait de défaire le nœud de son corsage. Allons mon trésor, tu ne veux tout de même pas déshabiller maman. Garde ça pour dans une vingtaine d'années et que tu feras chavirer les cœurs des demoiselles.

- Eíleen, s'exaspéra Abraxas. Vas-tu donc me donner ton diagnostic ou faut-il que j'appelle le médecin pour le savoir ?

- Je suis enceinte Abraxas, pas mourante.

Lucius avait abandonné le ruban et s'était attaqué aux cheveux de sa mère. Il glissa ses doigts au milieu, poussa un cri de joie en tirant dessus avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Eíleen les lui retira avant de chercher un jouet pour l'occuper. Autour d'eux, Abraxas, Caitlín et Corey s'étaient figés et la regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Le premier s'avança, attrapa le bébé qu'il déposa dans les bras de son fils ainé avant de prendre le visage de sa femme en coupe.

- Peux-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Mon chéri, tu vas être papa pour la troisième fois.

- Mais, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Cela ne va pas poser de pr …

- Abraxas, tout va bien. J'en suis à deux mois et c'est vrai que c'est assez rapide. Mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. Mon corps est prêt et moi aussi.

- Alors pas d'inquiétude ?

- Aucune.

Aussitôt, Abraxas l'attrapa dans ses bras et laissa enfin sa joie éclater. Il avait voulu une famille nombreuse, et visiblement, il allait l'avoir. Oh, viendrait le moment où il angoisserait de savoir comment l'accouchement se passerait. Il ne pourrait pas occulter les difficultés qu'Eíleen avait endurées pour mettre au monde leur petit dernier. Mais ce serait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il était bien trop heureux pour penser aussi loin.

Corey était plus perplexe. Il avouait être content d'être grand frère mais il n'était pas certain qu'un nouveau bébé soit une bonne idée. Lucius mouillait encore sa couche, il bavait de ses poussées dentaires et ses vêtements avaient à peine le temps de sécher de la purée qu'il aimait à recracher au lieu d'avaler. Mais pire que tout, il s'inquiétait de la réaction de sa tante. Il la regarda discrètement et sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'était rapidement reprise, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour avoir vu de la haine brûler dans son regard. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son petit frère. Dans deux semaines il serait au pensionnat. Dans deux semaines, il ne serait plus là pour Lucius. Et bientôt, il y aurait un nouveau bébé à protéger de Caitlín. Alors oui, Corey était loin d'être enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle.

_Décembre 1952._

Noël n'était plus que dans quelques jours. Pour beaucoup, c'était synonyme de trêve au milieu des problèmes financiers que subissait toujours le pays. Effectivement, l'économie nationale était toujours au plus mal, malgré quelques ébauches de plan d'action sur plusieurs années, et pour ne rien arranger, le malaise politique s'était accentué avec la déchirure entre le nord et le sud de l'Irlande. Pourtant au manoir, cette fête s'annonçait très joyeuse. Si quelques années plus tôt, l'ambiance avait été ternie par la crise économique mais surtout l'indifférence de Abraxas et Eíleen l'un envers l'autre, depuis l'épisode de la varicelle, les réjouissances s'amélioraient toujours un peu plus. L'an passé, la naissance de Lucius avait permis au père d'apprécier son rêve d'une famille nombreuse autour d'un bon repas et d'occulter toutes les difficultés qu'il devait affronter pour garder sa fortune à flot. Cette fois, c'était la nouvelle grossesse d'Eíleen qui donnait le ton. Abraxas se demandait ce que la vie lui apporterait un an plus tard en se disant que rien ne pourrait égaler les cadeaux qu'il avait déjà reçus.

Pourtant, si les parents étaient enfermés dans leur bulle de tendresses et de joie, deux personnes étaient plus réservées. Corey ne pouvait se défaire de la peur que sa tante lui inspirait. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne semblait pas décidée à agir et c'était une très bonne chose. Depuis qu'il était entré au collège, il n'avait pas passé un seul jour sans craindre l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était revenu au manoir récemment pour les congés de fin d'année et depuis, au désarroi de ses parents, il passait tout son temps libre avec Lucius. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. En effet, il était tiraillé par l'envie de prévenir ses parents de ses doutes sur la personnalité de Caitlín, et par la terreur qu'elle exerçait sur lui depuis des années.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Car il s'était mis en tête que plus le temps passait, moins on le croirait s'il osait enfin s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Après tout, quelle crédibilité aurait-il à dénoncer ce qu'il avait surpris depuis quatre ans sans jamais rien en dire ? Tout le monde penserait qu'il essayait ainsi d'attirer l'attention sur lui. N'étant plus l'enfant unique de la famille, tous s'imagineraient qu'il était jaloux de son frère et de l'enfant à venir et personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Caitlín avait raison, elle était l'amie de ses parents et ceux-ci avaient une pleine confiance en elle. Il n'était pas en position pour se faire écouter avec sérieux.

Alors Corey ne savait plus où il en était. Surtout que sa rentrée au pensionnat ne s'était pas idéalement déroulée. Il était certes l'héritier Malfoy, mais il était bien trop renfermé sur lui pour attirer les sympathies et les amitiés des autres garçons. Oh, ils le côtoyaient, lui parlaient mais ne l'intégraient jamais à leur groupe d'amis ou d'études. Cet isolement lui pesait grandement. Il était habitué à la solitude au manoir, et s'en accommodait très bien car il était dans son monde. Mais à l'école, tout était différent et cette situation le blessait grandement. Plus que tout, cela le rendait vulnérable émotionnellement et Caitlín s'en était bien rendu compte dès son retour pour les vacances. Depuis elle s'amusait avec lui afin d'oublier un peu ses soucis personnels.

Car effectivement, elle commençait à en avoir assez de la situation. Et noël approchant, son humeur devenait de plus en plus maussade. Elle n'avait pas à remercier dieu pour les bienfaits qui lui avaient été accordés depuis un an. Au contraire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser d'Eíleen, ni de son plus jeune rejeton, même si elle tourmentait l'aîné, le comportement protecteur de celui-ci l'agaçait profondément, mais plus que tout, un nouveau marmot à supprimer était en route. Pour couronner le tout, à cause de lui, Abraxas avait décidé d'embaucher une gouvernante, Abiageal Ó Dell, afin de s'occuper de Lucius pendant toute la durée de la grossesse et peut-être même plus afin d'aider sa femme à gérer ses deux bébés. Du coup, Caitlín n'avait pu agir malgré l'absence de Corey et maintenant que les vacances étaient entamées, ce serait encore plus difficile pour elle d'éliminer l'enfant. Pourtant, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Sa mère, Katherine, avait mis des années et des années avant d'arriver à vivre aux côtés de Lysandre. Certes, elle l'avait fait dans l'ombre, mais elle y était arrivée.

Ce jour-là, Abraxas était allé à l'office de son beau père afin de voir avec lui certains détails d'une affaire qu'il avait en cours. Corey était enfermé dans la nurserie avec son frère car c'était le jour de congé de la nourrice. Eíleen était dans sa chambre à se reposer. Et les domestiques étaient affairés à leurs occupations habituelles. Caitlín se retrouvait donc non seulement bloquée dans son projet, mais devait également essayer de tromper l'ennui. Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que les nuages n'étaient pas encore disposés à libérer leurs trombes d'eau, elle décida qu'elle irait faire un tour dans la vallée. Si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, elle irait peut-être même jusqu'au loch. Et si elle revenait tard, elle suivrait le chemin afin de se faire ramener par la voiture au retour d'Abraxas. Elle enfila donc quelques vêtements chauds avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle passerait par l'aile des domestiques pour prévenir Owen de son absence, afin de n'inquiéter personne.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon de détente devant la bibliothèque, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'Eíleen n'était plus dans ses quartiers et qu'elle semblait vouloir elle aussi prendre l'air. Effectivement, elle avait passé une veste bien épaisse ainsi que des chaussures fourrées. Contrairement à Caitlín qui l'avait enfilé dans sa chambre, elle irait certainement chercher son manteau dans la penderie du hall. Elle s'approcha de la femme enceinte d'un pas vif pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Après tout, elle en était à six mois de grossesse et les escaliers pouvaient être une épreuve quand on commençait à avoir du mal à voir ses pieds.

- Où vas-tu donc ainsi ?

- Cait ? Sursauta Eíleen. Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes alors je vais aller m'asseoir sur la terrasse. Les garçons s'amusent et ne semblent pas décidés à m'accompagner. Je vois que tu es habillée chaudement, veux-tu me tenir compagnie ?

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta destination, mais j'ai dans l'optique d'aller jusqu'au loch.

- Tu es soit folle, soit terriblement courageuse ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait à pied et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je m'y attellerais.

- Allez, descendons sinon je ne serais jamais rentrée avant la nuit.

Eíleen rigola avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Elle s'accrocha à la rampe et fit bien attention de poser les pieds au centre des marches. Contrairement à ses dernières grossesses, elle n'était pas épuisée ni déprimée, mais à cause de l'utilisation des forceps lors de son dernier accouchement, un an et presque quatre mois plus tôt, elle était extrêmement surveillée de peur que les lésions subies ne fragilisent son utérus. Du coup, elle devait faire très attention au moindre effort physique, même si elle aurait aimé prendre moins de précautions pour mieux en profiter. Mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait mettre la vie de son bébé en danger tout comme la sienne si elle passait outre les recommandations médicales.

Aussi, tout à sa concentration, elle ne vit donc pas la lueur malsaine qui s'alluma dans le regard de son amie. Elle ne la vit pas lui emboîter le pas avec beaucoup trop de fougue. Mais elle sentit une brusque poussée la propulser en avant. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et basculait en avant. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses bras sur son ventre pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait et ne put empêcher le choc qui suivit. Son cri de terreur se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle heurta violemment le sol avant de finir de dévaler l'escalier dans un bruit sourd. Caitlín la suivit d'un pas vif et s'arrêta juste à ses pieds. Elle la toisa de haut, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien, Eíleen chérie, je vois que tu étais en mal d'activité !

- Cait … lín, ai … de … moi. J'ai … mal.

- Oui je n'en doute pas. Tu as vraiment fait une très mauvaise chute et dans ton état, les conséquences peuvent être terribles. As-tu vraiment très mal ? Je l'espère profondément.

- Qu'est-ce … que …

- Je te hais Eíleen. Je t'ai haï depuis le premier jour. Dès le jour où Abraxas t'a regardé avec amour, j'ai su que je te détesterai. J'ai enduré tant d'années à tes côtés, à être aux petits soins avec toi ou tes morveux. Mais je crois que cette fois, le vent a tourné.

- Non …

- Oh si. Corey a compris lui. C'est pour cela qu'il était si renfermé ces dernières années, pour cela aussi qu'il ne quitte pas son frère. Mais je le conditionne depuis si longtemps qu'il a trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais il parlait.

Eíleen souffrait. Elle avait dû se briser plusieurs os, elle sentait du sang s'écouler sur son visage et elle avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait des douleurs qui explosaient dans ses membres et au niveau de son abdomen. Mais la souffrance était autant physique que morale. Son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Sa meilleure amie ne l'avait jamais été. Et son fils endurait seul la tyrannie de cette femme alors qu'Abraxas et elle auraient dû être à ses côtés pour le protéger. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux alors qu'une vague de douleur bien plus forte lui vrillait le ventre. Avec terreur elle sentit un liquide chaud couler d'entre ses jambes. Elle était en train de perdre l'enfant. Mais les paroles de Caitlín lui firent comprendre que ce serait bientôt son dernier souci.

- Des années que j'attends ce moment là, soupira théâtralement son ex-amie, et je vais devoir abréger le spectacle. N'importe qui pourrait arriver et je ne veux certainement pas que quelqu'un te sauve. Adieu Eíleen.

La maman écarquilla les yeux en la voyant s'approcher et s'accroupir devant elle. Son souffle s'accéléra et un cri d'horreur lui échappa. Un instant plus tard, le bruit lugubre d'os brisé précéda le retour du silence. Caitlín se releva satisfaite d'avoir enfin éliminé sa rivale et son gosse. Finalement cette année, s'annonçait plus agréable pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle devait repartir dans sa chambre et faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne devait la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Et avec le hurlement que sa rivale avait poussé, elle ne se donnait pas cinq minutes avant de voir quelqu'un arriver. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à remonter l'escalier quand elle tomba sur Corey. Il était figé, les yeux emplis de terreur et de douleurs mélangées, fixés sur le cadavre de sa mère. Avec lenteur et le souffle court, il reporta son regard sur sa tante et frissonna. Celle-ci s'avança, se mit à sa hauteur et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Tu as vu, mon chéri, comme ton chat. Et elle n'a pas plus souffert que lui. Tu avais raison, je suis méchante. Mais tu ne diras rien, mon garçon, rien à personne, car sinon c'est le cou de Lucius que je tordrais. Comme tu as pu le constater, je n'aurais aucun remord à mettre ma menace à exécution. Joyeux noël Corey.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Hum, après un apéro hier soir qui s'est prolongé jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, une nuit de sommeil longue de 2h et une matinée de formation où j'étais la formatrice alors que j'avais l'esprit fonctionnant à un très faible pourcentage …. J'avoue que j'ai zappé que je devais poster aujourd'hui … ça va, je me rattrape bien, on est toujours mercredi donc je suis toujours dans les temps … ouf !**

**En attendant, vous n'imaginez même pas combien j'étais contente de lire vos réactions face au dernier chapitre. Au moins la reprise après mes vacances s'est mieux amorcée.**

**Caitlín est enfin passé à l'attaque pour se débarrasser de sa « rivale ». Depuis le temps qu'elle ruminait ça. Maintenant quelles vont être les conséquences de ce nouveau décès ? Comment chacun va le prendre ?**

**Vous détestez Caitlín ? qu'à cela ne tienne, bientôt vous la haïrez ! Si si je vous promets, même moi qui aie créé ce perso, je ne peux plus la sentir lol**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre du jour ! à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

**Bis et bon mercredi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Dire que Corey était bouleversé était bien en dessous de la vérité. Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux. Sa mère avait été tuée de sang froid par Caitlín. Elle lui avait brisé la nuque comme si elle avait été un lapin ou un poulet. Comme elle avait fait à Lepry. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était encore avec son frère, à jouer et rigoler. Puis Lucius avait commencé à bâiller en se frottant les yeux aussi il l'avait couché pour sa sieste. Ensuite, il était sorti de la nurserie dans l'optique de se trouver un livre à la bibliothèque avant de revenir le veiller. Mais il avait entendu des voix en s'approchant de l'escalier. Il avait reconnu celle de sa tante mais elle était beaucoup plus brute que celle qu'elle avait habituellement. Cela ressemblait plus à la voix qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait l'effrayer.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il était descendu avant de se figer d'horreur en contemplant sa mère se tordant de douleur au sol, du sang sur le visage. Elle était visiblement tombée dans les escaliers. Enfin à voir comment Caitlín se comportait, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que sa mère avait été poussée volontairement. Son cœur s'était alors emballé alors qu'il comprit qu'en se focalisant sur son frère, il l'avait incitée à s'attaquer à Eíleen. Et avec sa grossesse, elle était devenue une cible facile. Corey avait senti une lame glacée lui déchirer les entrailles. Il aurait dû en parler. Il aurait dû forcer ses parents à l'écouter et à le croire.

Mais il n'avait plus pensé à rien quand il avait vu sa tante briser la nuque de sa mère d'un mouvement sec et précis. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler si fortement qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Puis ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le cadavre alors qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une pensée réussit à surplomber tout le reste. Celle d'enfin tout raconter à son père. Mais Caitlín l'avait vu, elle s'était raillée de lui et l'avait menacé des pires représailles s'il devait parler. Maintenant elle était repartie dans leur aile sans plus s'inquiéter de lui ou de sa mère et lui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Avançant doucement sur ses jambes tremblantes, Corey s'approcha d'Eíleen. Sur ses joues, des larmes commençaient à couler. Si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pensé qu'à ce qu'il aurait pu éviter en ne rentrant pas dans les secrets de cette femme qui disait être l'amie de ses parents, l'horreur de la situation vint de le frapper de plein fouet. Sa mère était morte. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne lui donnerait de câlins. Plus jamais elle se ferait trop protectrice envers lui. Plus jamais elle ne cèderait à ses caprices. Les yeux plongés dans ceux bleus, fixes et sans vie d'Eíleen, il venait de réaliser ce que la mort signifiait.

Il avait failli la perdre quelques années plus tôt, de la varicelle, mais à l'époque, il était trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Ça avait été bien trop abstrait pour lui. Il avait eu peur quand elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital et les réactions de chacun lui avaient fait comprendre que quelque chose de grave arrivait. Mais sans vraiment en réaliser les finalités. Aujourd'hui, violemment confronté à la mort, il n'arrivait pas à gérer les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Il se mit alors à pleurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Il la secouait de temps en temps en lui murmurant de se réveiller mais évidemment, ce fut en vain.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Madame ! Monsieur Corey ! Monsieur Corey que s'est-il passé ? Corey mon garçon, que s'est-il passé ?

Le garçon releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard bouleversé de Bride. La femme de chambre était en chemin pour faire le ménage dans l'aile des maîtres quand elle était tombée sur ce terrible tableau de Corey pleurant sur le corps sans vie de sa mère.

- Elle … elle a été … Commença l'enfant avant de se figer.

Il baissa le regard vers le visage d'Eíleen. Mais ce ne fut pas le sien qu'il vit. L'image de Lucius rigolant et jouant passa furtivement devant lui avant que le visage débordant de menaces de Caitlín ne s'impose violemment. Il devait le dire, il devait la dénoncer. Elle avait tué. Et cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de son chat, mais d'un humain, de sa maman. Elle ne devait pas s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était. C'était à lui de raconter ce qu'il était arrivé. Sauf qu'il avait bien compris qu'elle ferait du mal à son frère si jamais il parlait. Elle n'hésiterait pas et lui avait besoin du bébé. Si jamais il devait le perdre lui aussi, il ne le supporterait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus rien à part qu'il avait mal de la mort de sa mère, mal du secret qu'il détenait et mal de ce qu'il pouvait ensuite arriver.

- Je sais pas, sanglota-t-il. Elle était là … quand je suis … arrivé. Briiide … maman est morte !

- Oh mon chéri !

La servante s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'attira à elle pour qu'il s'éloigne du cadavre alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sur le drame que le garçon venait de découvrir. Se retrouver orphelin de mère à son âge était difficile, mais que cela arrive dans de telles circonstances et le découvrir soi-même était terrible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait l'avenir, mais elle savait déjà que Corey serait à jamais traumatisé par cette découverte. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici pour aller prévenir le maître de maison. Elle se souvint que Lucas ne devait pas être loin car il avait indiqué qu'il s'occuperait de briquer certains objets en argent dans le salon à musique. Aussi, espérant qu'il l'entendrait, elle se mit à l'appeler vivement.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que Bride agisse ainsi. Il arriva dans le hall et se dirigea vers leur aile d'un pas rapide. Mais il se figea en dérapant légèrement quand il découvrit sa collègue tenant Corey contre elle, à côté du cadavre d'Eíleen au bas des escaliers. Poussant un juron, il courut jusqu'à eux. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de vérifier le pouls de la femme enceinte. Sa gorge se serra alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Il l'avait vue entrer dans la famille alors qu'elle était tout juste majeure. Il l'avait vue heureuse, déprimée, malade ainsi que radieuse. Il s'y était beaucoup attaché car elle était une personne très douce avec un cœur immense.

D'une main tremblante, Lucas abaissa les paupières de la jeune femme afin de ne plus confronter le garçon à son regard mort. Puis il se tourna douloureusement vers Bride en lui confirmant d'un hochement négatif de la tête, qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir à avoir. Il la vit serrer un peu plus Corey contre elle. Elle était arrivée au manoir un an après Owen, après le décès de son mari. C'était un buveur et il était mort des suites de blessures très graves qu'il avait gagnées dans une bagarre d'ivrognes. Depuis, elle s'était investie dans son travail avec dévotion, car étant orpheline, les gens du manoir étaient devenus sa famille. Elle avait alors vingt cinq ans et avait déjà vu la mort en face. Aujourd'hui, cela avait très certainement dû faire remonter de sombres souvenirs alors qu'elle perdait une autre personne qu'elle appréciait énormément.

Lucas s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter un instant avant de lui demander de faire prévenir Monsieur le temps qu'il montait Corey dans sa chambre et qu'il jetait un œil au bébé. Bride renifla fortement avant d'attraper un mouchoir dans sa poche pour nettoyer un peu son visage. Puis elle se leva, laissant l'enfant aux bons soins du valet. Elle les regarda disparaître dans l'escalier puis après un regard à Eíleen, elle se mit à courir vers le salon des domestiques espérant qu'Owen soit revenu de son entretien en extérieur avec Edbert. Elle fut soulagée de le voir en train de poser son manteau. Le majordome la regarda arriver avec désapprobation, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire la moindre remarque désobligeante pour qu'elle se reprenne, elle lui apprit le drame qui venait de se passer. Aussitôt, il se leva pour se précipiter dans le bureau.

**o0o**

Abraxas et Neil avaient fini d'étudier leur affaire depuis peu et avaient décidé de se détendre autour d'un bon verre de whiskey et d'un cigare. Ils rigolaient tranquillement en pensant au repas de noël qu'ils partageaient en famille et en particulier à la partie où Lucius ouvrirait son cadeau. Cette année, il était bien plus éveillé et pourrait s'en s'occuper lui-même. Il ne s'en souviendrait certainement pas, mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important. Le plus jeune demanda avec précaution s'il devait se prémunir d'une attaque de sa belle-mère ou non. Effectivement, si depuis la naissance du plus jeune de ses fils, Fionola était de nouveau en de bons termes avec lui, la nouvelle grossesse de sa fille l'avait faite revenir sur sa bienveillance.

L'inquiétude pour la santé d'Eíleen lors du prochain accouchement avait été déterminante sur son humeur. Neil lui apprit qu'elle lui montrerait son désaccord pendant quelques temps encore mais que le fait d'être une troisième fois grand-mère la rendait si heureuse qu'en l'absence de son gendre, elle était tout miel. Ce fut pendant cette charmante discussion qu'ils furent dérangés par la secrétaire, indiquant un appel pour Abraxas. Celui-ci soupira. Il s'excusa auprès de Neil en lui disant qu'Eíleen avait dû avoir une nouvelle idée pour le repas familial et qu'elle n'avait pu attendre son retour pour la lui exposer. Pourtant, sa bonne humeur chuta vivement quand il entendit la voix urgente d'Owen. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, sa femme était à l'hôpital.

- Monsieur, vous devez revenir rapidement au manoir. Quelque chose de tragique est arrivée.

- De tragique… bon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-vous !

- C'est madame, monsieur. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

- Elle … comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? Est-elle partie depuis longtemps à l'hôpital ?

- Non monsieur. C'est affreux. Mais madame est décédée sur le coup.

- Eíleen est … non, souffla Abraxas en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise. Non, vous faites erreur. Appelez-le …

- Monsieur, je suis désolé. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à part éloigner le jeune monsieur qui a, semble-t-il, été témoin du décès de sa mère.

- Non …

- Vous devez revenir rapidement. Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Non … non …

- Monsieur ?

- NON !

Abraxas raccrocha violemment le téléphone en se relevant d'un bond. Il jeta l'appareil au travers de la pièce avant d'envoyer au sol tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Il bouscula violemment une des chaises qui s'échoua plus loin, un de ses pieds cassés. Puis aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée, sa fureur tomba pour laisser place au désarroi. Eíleen n'était pas morte … elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il se laissa glisser contre le bureau et se retrouva assis par terre. Ses yeux le brûlaient alors que des sanglots montaient dans sa gorge. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de pleurer dans ses mains. Alerté par le bruit et les cris, Neil arriva précipitamment, et ce fut ainsi qu'il le découvrit. Il envoya sa secrétaire, qui l'avait suivi, chercher un verre d'eau alors qu'il s'approchait de son gendre.

- Abraxas, mon garçon, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Eíl … een … Eíleen est … morte … Neil … elle a chuté … dans les escaliers et … elle ne peut pas … être morte …

Le notaire accusa difficilement le choc en vacillant sur ses jambes. Sa fille unique venait de décéder. Un vertige le prit et il dut s'appuyer contre le bureau. C'était inhumain de devoir vivre ça. C'était à lui de partir en premier, pas à elle. Mon Dieu, elle était trop jeune pour partir. Et elle allait être maman pour la troisième fois. Il allait être grand père une nouvelle fois ! Sa fille chérie … sa petite fille … les souvenirs d'Eíleen se bousculèrent dans sa tête et explosèrent en un millier d'images, des rires et de cris. Il la revit le jour de sa naissance, le jour de ses premiers pas, le jour où elle s'était cassé la jambe en faisant du vélo. Il revit son sourire le jour de son mariage, la joie dans ses yeux fatigués le jour où Corey était arrivé, les années plus tristes où son couple avait battu de l'aile avant que tout s'arrange, puis le bonheur qu'elle avait affiché à l'annonce de ses deux grossesses suivantes. Eíleen était un rayon de soleil et elle venait de s'éteindre … Comment était-il censé accepter ça ?

Mais la souffrance de son gendre lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir cette tragédie. Il serra ses doigts sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était là avant de l'inciter à se lever. La secrétaire arriva avec le verre d'eau mais il se contenta de lui demander de leur apporter leurs effets et de prévenir sa femme de venir d'urgence au manoir. Puis il aida Abraxas à se lever pour gagner la voiture. Durant le trajet il aurait assez d'intimité pour essayer de trouver les mots pour l'aider. Cela lui laisserait un peu de temps pour savoir comment l'annoncer à Fionola. Comment annoncer à une mère que sa fille venait de mourir ? C'était une terrible épreuve qu'ils subissaient. Aucun d'eux n'en ressortirait intact. Mais au moins pourraient-ils s'entraider à ne pas sombrer plus encore.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le médecin et les gardaí (*) avaient déjà fait leur travail. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à relever. C'était une banale chute qui s'était soldée par le pire. Telle une mince consolation, il fut révélé que même si Eíleen ne s'était pas brisée la nuque sur le coup, l'hémorragie provoquée par le choc et la perte du bébé l'aurait de toute façon emportée. Cela aurait alors été long et douloureux. Au moins n'avait-elle pas souffert. Fionola arriva peu de temps après mais fut rapidement mise sous calmant avant d'être installée dans une chambre d'amis. La perte de sa fille unique l'ayant presque rendue hystérique. Abraxas ne fut pas autorisé à rester longtemps auprès de sa femme. Il eut à peine le temps de la voir une dernière fois afin de lui faire ses adieux avant que les agents des pompes funèbres n'enlèvent le corps. Ils le ramèneraient le lendemain en fin d'après midi afin de procéder à la mise en terre dans le cimetière familial.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, Abraxas se sentit vide. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme s'il avait été poignardé d'une lame émoussée. Il avait perdu plus que sa femme. Il avait également perdu une partie de lui et quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver ce qu'il venait de lui être arraché. Sa culpabilité revint en flèche. Celle d'avoir abandonné Eíleen pendant des années. Il était certes content de la tournure qu'avait prise leur vie depuis l'épisode de la varicelle, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu tant d'années. Il ne s'était jamais réellement pardonné son comportement de l'époque, maintenant il savait que c'était trop tard et qu'il serait incapable de le faire.

- Monsieur ? Lucas est auprès de monsieur Corey, peut-être devriez-vous monter les voir.

- Hum ? Oui … oui sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. Que puis-je lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne reverra plus sa mère ?

- Il le sait déjà, monsieur. Il était là quand c'est arrivé ou du moins juste après. C'est de votre soutien dont il a le plus besoin. Restez juste avec lui, les mots viendront par la suite.

- Je l'espère Owen, je l'espère.

- J'ai pris le parti de rappeler Abiageal. Je sais que c'est son jour de repos, mais Bride n'était pas en état de s'occuper de monsieur Lucius aujourd'hui. Elle est bouleversée. Je l'ai dispensée pour ce soir et j'aviserai pour demain.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je n'en voudrais à aucun d'entre vous si vous n'étiez pas en mesure de travailler correctement. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous appréciait ma femme.

- C'était une grande dame.

- Elle était plus que cela encore. Et … et elle me manque, souffla Abraxas, des larmes dans la voix autant que dans ses yeux.

- Elle nous manquera à tous. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de croire que je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, mais vous n'êtes pas seul. Nous partageons tous votre douleur.

- Je vous en remercie. Cela me touche profondément. Oh, je n'ai pas vu Caitlín. Elle doit être bouleversée également. Est-elle dans sa chambre ? J'irai la voir après Corey.

- Nous avons voulu la prévenir avant votre arrivée, mais elle n'est pas dans la maison. Elle a dû partir se promener dans les montagnes. Elle n'est pas encore au courant de la nouvelle.

- Alors prévenez-moi quand elle arrivera. C'est à moi de la lui annoncer.

Abraxas ferma un instant ses yeux avant de les essuyer doucement. C'était inutile car déjà de nouvelles larmes y prenaient place. Puis il se tourna vers les escaliers pour monter rejoindre Corey. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Son regard se posa sur les marches, comme cherchant les traces du méfait qu'elles avaient accompli. Puis il fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas passer par là. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour l'instant. Il aurait eu l'impression de piétiner son Eíleen. Ce fut en empruntant l'autre tour qu'il gagna l'aile de son fils et de Caitlín. Quand il entra dans la suite principale, il remarqua tout de suite Lucas, assis sur une chaise, le regard posé sur la petite silhouette roulée en boule dans le lit.

Le valet tourna la tête vers lui avant de se lever. Il s'approcha doucement et vint l'étreindre. Il l'avait vu naître, faire ses premiers pas, souffrir de la mort de sa mère et du départ de son père. Il ne pouvait pas respecter leur rang et le laisser ainsi alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme. Abraxas s'agrippa fortement à lui pour pleurer douloureusement sur son épaule. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Il avait tenté d'être le plus silencieux possible car son fils avait besoin de son soutien, pas de son chagrin. Mais quand il se sépara de Lucas, aucun sentiment de sérénité ne l'envahit. Son cœur était lourd et saignait bien trop pour se sentir mieux après un peu de réconfort. Inspirant fortement, il se tourna vers le lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Comment pouvait-il consoler son fils alors qu'il était de nouveau prêt à fondre en larmes ?

- Abraxas, murmura Lucas, ne calculez pas. Il est en état de choc. Il est figé. Ses larmes ne coulent plus et il s'est déconnecté de tout. Il a juste besoin de votre présence pour l'instant. Rappelez-vous quand vous étiez à sa place et que vous pleuriez madame votre mère. Pensez à ce que vous avez ressenti et vous saurez ce dont il a besoin.

- J'avais tout de même quelques années de plus et sa maladie avait eu le temps de me préparer un peu à … Enfin, personne n'est jamais prêt à cela, même quand on s'y attend. Je ne sais pas si je saurais l'aider correctement. Comment pourrais-je le faire alors que j'ai si mal ?

- Parce qu'il est votre bouée de sauvetage. Parce que pour Lucius et lui, vous allez apprendre à avancer. Tout comme votre père l'a fait pour vous, il y a vingt ans. Vous puiserez votre force dans leur amour et vous consolerez leurs peines. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Tout comme monsieur Lysandre, vous pouvez compter sur vos gens pour vous aider. Mais contrairement à lui, vous avec deux enfants qui ont besoin de vous, une belle famille qui partage votre chagrin et une amie très chère qui vous épaulera, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, c'est Corey qui souffre le plus. Bride l'a trouvé en train de pleurer sur le corps de madame.

Abraxas hocha juste la tête avant de s'approcher du lit. Il s'assit délicatement sur la couverture épaisse comme pour ne pas effrayer le garçon. Puis, il le découvrit sans geste brusque. Son cœur se broya en tombant dans les yeux fixes de son fils. D'un doigt, il lui caressa la joue en l'appelant doucement. Corey mit quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers son père. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une minute de plus. Il l'attrapa vivement pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et de tout son amour en lui murmurant des mots tendres dans l'oreille. Il le berça un moment tout en pleurant doucement. Il aurait aimé que son fils fasse de même afin qu'il s'apaise suffisamment pour s'endormir.

Autant qu'il se repose un peu dans l'immédiat. La suite serait tout aussi douloureuse et il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. En fait, Abraxas savait que Corey ne se remettrait jamais complètement de la mort de sa mère. Il savait d'expérience que le temps ferait son œuvre mais penser à elle lui serait toujours douloureux. Lucius était trop jeune pour en être affecté. Même s'il était évidement qu'il chercherait Eíleen dans les jours qui suivraient. Il pleurerait certainement son absence. Mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre et l'aurait rapidement oubliée. Plus tard, en grandissant, il s'interrogerait sûrement sur ce manque, mais au final, il était celui qui serait le moins affecté par ce décès.

Alors que le corps de Corey s'alourdissait progressivement contre lui, Abraxas lui embrassa le front avec tendresse. Tout le monde court, saute et tombe. Qui n'avait jamais glissé pour se retrouver sur les fesses ou le nez par terre ? Beaucoup trébuchent sur leurs pantoufles, glissent de leur chaise ou oublient qu'il reste une marche à gravir. A force de se tourner, certains basculent même de leur lit. Personne ne peut imaginer qu'une simple chute puisse finir aussi dramatiquement. Pourtant, Abraxas pensa qu'Eíleen était le deuxième membre de sa famille à périr ainsi. Et amèrement, il se fit la remarque qu'il avait alors le même âge que son propre fils, quand Oscar Callaghan s'était tué en tombant dans les escaliers.

**o0o**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Caitlín passa la porte du manoir. Elle n'était pas allée jusqu'au loch finalement, mais sa promenade avait tout de même était longue. Elle avait préféré quitter les lieux rapidement après son méfait de façon à être complètement mise hors de cause. Après avoir menacé Corey de représailles si jamais il racontait quoi que ce soit, elle avait fait mine de repartir dans sa chambre mais avait continué son chemin à travers l'aile afin de redescendre par la tour du fond. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait, mais elle s'était glissée discrètement dans la trappe de la cave afin d'utiliser le passage secret. Elle était ressortie à l'écurie et avait commencé son escapade dans les montagnes sans se faire voir par personne.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit à son retour. Elle entendit vaguement des bruits en direction des quartiers des domestiques mais rien d'inhabituel. L'absence d'Owen à son arrivée l'était plus. Caitlín tapa ses pieds sur le paillasson avant de s'avancer en l'appelant. Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle alla le suspendre dans la penderie. Elle était sur le point de monter dans sa chambre quand le majordome arriva enfin. Avec un visage des plus sombres, il la prévint qu'Abraxas désirait la voir dès son retour. Un frisson la parcourut. Corey avait-il finalement parlé ? Non, si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait déjà été appréhendée par les agents de sécurité. Ou alors, son ami avait un doute et il désirait régler ça de lui-même avant de prévenir la Garda Siochána (*).

Elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir enfin éliminé sa rivale. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle patientait pour en arriver à ce résultat. Mais l'angoisse de perdre aussi vite ce qu'elle venait de gagner lui donner des sueurs froides. Elle suivit Owen en se posant maintes et maintes questions. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant se diriger vers l'aile qu'elle occupait avec Corey avant qu'il ne lui demande de patienter dans sa chambre. Les minutes qui suivirent furent une torture. L'attente était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour ses nerfs. Quand son ami entra après avoir frappé un coup bref, elle ne put que s'en vouloir de la souffrance qu'il endurait. Cela avait été nécessaire et elle le savait. Mais cela ne fit aucune différence pour son cœur amoureux.

- Cait … Eíleen est morte. Elle … a glissé dans les escaliers et … et elle est … ma femme est morte … Je …

- Oh mon Dieu Abraxas ! C'est terrible !

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots en s'agrippant fortement à elle. Le soulagement de Caitlín fut intense. Evidement qu'Abraxas avait voulu lui annoncer le drame lui-même. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Par contre, elle dut se mordre vivement l'intérieur de la joue afin de faire monter des larmes dans ses yeux. Il aurait été impensable qu'elle ne montre pas son chagrin à la perte de celle qui était censée être devenue sa meilleure amie.

Quand il fut un peu calmé, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était visiblement passé en son absence et elle joua une nouvelle fois son rôle en partageant son chagrin. Elle se serra contre lui en lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait vue juste avant d'aller se promener pour lui signaler son départ et que si elle avait su, elle serait restée au manoir. Abraxas resserra son étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait certainement rien pu changer au destin. Ils restèrent ainsi à se réconforter un long moment avant qu'il ne décide de repartir auprès de son fils afin de vérifier qu'il dormait toujours.

De nouveau seule, Caitlín put soupirer de soulagement. Elle alla jusqu'à sa coiffeuse afin d'en sortir un cadre photo du tiroir. Elle sourit en se voyant gamine accrochée à la main de sa mère. Avec un sourire, elle lui murmura qu'elle avait enfin réussi la première étape de son plan. Elle espérait que de là où elle était, Katherine était fière d'elle. Mais elle ne se permit pas de s'étendre plus. Elle se changea rapidement et enfila des vêtements noirs. La soirée promettait d'être longue et éprouvante dans un exemple parfait des jours à venir. Mais elle était prête à les affronter. Et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt lui avait permis de bien garder les pieds sur terre.

Après coup, maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de temps, Caitlín se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être extrapolé en imaginant que Corey garderait sa langue. Le menacer pendant des années avait été aisé et lui avait offert la tranquillité qu'elle désirait ainsi qu'un brin d'amusement. Mais là, en tuant sa mère sous ses yeux, elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Il n'avait que onze ans après tout. Il faudrait qu'elle le surveille de près. De très près. Et son plan de le faire passer pour fou devrait peut-être commencer très rapidement. Au moins, avait-elle eu l'état d'esprit de monter un scénario la disculpant. Ainsi, si le gamin parlait, alors il aurait du mal à prouver ses dires face à l'absence constatée de sa tante au moment des faits. Caitlín avait besoin d'y réfléchir, et passer la soirée dans sa chambre pour cause de chagrin serait parfait pour le faire.

Le lendemain après midi, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la petite chapelle des Malfoy afin de célébrer la messe d'adieu à la défunte. Abraxas, portant Lucius et tenant Corey par l'épaule s'était évidemment installé sur le devant de la nef. Ils étaient entourés des Ó Brian et de Caitlín. Derrière, tout le personnel du manoir était présent, autant pour soutenir la famille que pour rendre hommage à la Lady décédée trop tôt. Enfin, complètement à l'arrière, quelques personnes proches du couple avaient tenu à être présentes, même s'ils avaient peu apprécié d'être relégués au fond après les domestiques. Mais Abraxas avait été clair, les habitants du manoir avaient plus leur place à cette cérémonie que quiconque venant de l'extérieur.

L'office tira des sanglots et des larmes à de nombreuses personnes avant que le cercueil ne soit emmené dans le cimetière attenant à la chapelle. Abiageal se proposa à ce moment là de récupérer le bébé qui commençait à s'agiter. Il était trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et faisait savoir son mécontentement de ne pouvoir se remuer plus. Abraxas accepta avec plaisir son aide tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son aîné. Puis tous deux s'approchèrent de la fosse. Ils passèrent devant les sépultures des ancêtres de la famille pour s'avancer vers les décédés les plus récents. L'homme s'arrêta un instant devant celle de sa mère afin de lui présenter ses hommages.

Il n'y était pas revenu depuis longtemps. Avec les deux grossesses rapprochées de sa femme et son travail, il n'avait pas pris le temps de venir la visiter. Il allait continuer quand il se figea. Son regard se posa sur la croix que son père avait faite tailler au décès d'Elizabeth. Il n'y avait pas de dates, mais quelque chose venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Trente ans … la mort avait fauché sa mère à ses trente ans. Et elle avait renouvelé son œuvre en emportant Eíleen quelques mois après la célébration de ses trente printemps. Encore une coïncidence. Mais celle-ci le fit frissonner. Sa famille aurait-elle été maudite pour que les épouses Malfoy ne dépassent pas cet âge ? Cela ne concernait pas toutes les femmes vivant au manoir car Caitlín avait trente deux ans mais pour l'instant, les répétitions concernant les deux générations de sa famille n'étaient pas rassurantes.

Préférant ne pas y réfléchir pour l'instant, Abraxas entraîna Corey vers la dernière demeure d'Eíleen. Ils regardèrent le cercueil descendre dans la fosse, l'adulte pleurant et le plus jeune ne semblant pas en mesure de le faire. Le silence qui les entourait était lourd, pesant et empli de douleur. Il était brisé par le babillement de Lucius, le bruit de la terre tombant sur le bois vernis et les sanglots de chacun. Quand le fossoyeur eut fini, et sur ordre du chef de famille, il planta également une petite croix blanche juste à côté. Elle représentait l'enfant qu'Eíleen portait et qui avait péri avant même de vivre.

Puis les connaissances vinrent présenter leurs condoléances avant de repartir. Les domestiques furent les suivants, bien que leur soutien fût moins conventionnel. A part la gouvernante qui n'était là que depuis trois mois, les autres étaient entrés au service des Malfoy depuis au moins vingt années. Dierdre, la cuisinière, avait été la dernière à arriver et c'était en 1931. Ils avaient tous vu Abraxas souffrir du départ de son père puis tomber amoureux. Vingt ans, une guerre et ses conséquences, avaient suffisamment resserré les liens pour que chacun se sente concerné par ce décès. Les uns après les autres, ils vinrent serrer Abraxas, Corey et Caitlín dans leurs bras avant de présenter leur respect aux Ó Brian.

Puis, quand ils ne furent plus que cinq devant la tombe fraîche d'Eíleen, Neil attrapa sa femme par la taille pour l'aider à redescendre au manoir. Fionola était effondrée et acceptait tout son soutien sans rien dire. Caitlín aurait aimé les accompagner mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester auprès d'Abraxas. Pas par chagrin partagé, mais parce qu'elle savait que si elle partait maintenant, alors elle reculerait dans son approche de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Discrètement, elle le regarda avant de baisser ses yeux sur Corey. Le garçon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la veille. Quand on lui parlait, il ne réagissait presque pas. Il écoutait, agissait machinalement, mais il donnait l'impression de n'être présent que physiquement. Caitlín en était satisfaite. Tant qu'il restait léthargique, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'en occuper.

Les premières gouttes de pluie ramenèrent Abraxas à la réalité. Il pressa son fils contre lui avant de proposer à son amie de rentrer. Le temps de la descente, ils furent complètement trempés. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupa, se contentant de leur préparer des vêtements secs ou des boissons chaudes. Lucas vint se charger de Corey. Tristement, il le déshabilla, le sécha et le rhabilla de propre, aussi facilement que s'il avait eu une poupée de chiffons entre les mains. Le garçon n'allait pas bien. Après s'être concerté avec Owen, ils avaient pris l'initiative de prévenir le médecin car ils étaient vraiment très inquiets. Le praticien leur avait répondu qu'il passerait mais que le choc subi justifiait parfaitement son état. En attendant, l'enfant ne devait pas rester seul.

Aussi, dès leur retour de la chapelle, Lucas et Bride avaient mis au point un roulement afin de prendre la relève d'Abraxas sans que leurs tâches n'en pâtissent. Le majordome, la cuisinière et le jardinier avaient également décidé de les aider à leur façon, mais ils étaient bien moins proches de l'enfant qu'eux, aussi ils se contenteraient de les soulager d'une part de leur travail pendant qu'ils seraient avec Corey. Mais chacun était unanime, noël serait très loin de la fête qu'ils avaient prévue. Il serait même à rayer du calendrier. Et dans les années suivantes, le douloureux anniversaire de la mort d'Eíleen ternirait définitivement la joie et la gaîté qu'apportait habituellement ce rassemblement familial.

_Janvier 1953._

Le temps avait passé sombrement depuis ce terrible évènement. L'esprit de noël avait déserté tout le monde. Fionola et Neil étaient restés chez eux, incapables de supporter l'absence de leur fille dans les murs du manoir. Leur gendre ne leur en avait évidement pas tenu rigueur, lui-même était mal à l'aise face à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Eíleen. Et il s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'il revoyait son ombre dans bien des endroits et bien des situations. Le repas de fête avait tourné court au profit d'un diner ordinaire. Lucius avait été grognon car une nouvelle dent poussait et lui faisait mal. Corey avait ouvert son cadeau sans même s'y intéresser. Caitlín s'était enfermée dans sa chambre dès que possible alors qu'Abraxas s'était plongé dans son travail.

Quand les congés de fin d'année furent finis, l'aîné des garçons retourna au pensionnat malgré l'inquiétude de son père et des domestiques. Le médecin leur avait indiqué qu'il avait subi un trop grand choc pour un petit garçon. Il avait vu le cadavre de sa mère, peut-être même l'avait-il vue tomber, personne ne le savait réellement car depuis, il n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole. Il entendait et écoutait ce qu'on lui disait. Il agissait en conséquence même si c'était presque mécanique. Mais il ne parlait pas et n'avait plus versé une seule larme depuis l'accident. C'était comme s'il s'était réfugié quelque part au fond de lui sans que personne ne sache comment le faire revenir.

Abraxas avait bien prévenu son école de l'état léthargique de Corey et que de ce fait, il rentrerait tous les week-ends tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. D'après le médecin, il pouvait sortir de son état de choc n'importe quand et pour n'importe quelle raison. Aussi ils avaient convenu de cet arrangement afin de mieux le suivre et le gérer en cas de crise. Le garçon n'avait rien opposé à cette attention. Il avait à peine hoché les épaules avant de couper court la discussion en s'enfuyant dans sa tête. Son père avait lancé un regard désespéré à Lucas, cherchant son aide et son soutien sans que ça n'arrange la situation. Abraxas était dépassé par les évènements.

Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du décès de sa femme. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer son fils aîné. Il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper convenablement de son plus jeune qu'il laissait principalement à la gouvernante. Et son associé l'avait contacté, bien qu'avec réticence vu les circonstances, pour lui signaler un souci avec un de leurs investissements. Bref, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pieds. Aussi, le jour de la rentrée, après avoir amené Corey à l'école, il avait déposé Abiageal et Lucius chez les Ó Brian. Neil avait accepté de garder leur petit fils le temps que les choses s'équilibrent mais surtout car cela donnerait une occupation à Fionola et l'aiderait ainsi peut-être à se rétablir un minimum. Puis Abraxas avait sauté dans le train pour gagner Dublin. Il avait bien précisé à Kerwan, son associé, que quel que soit leur problème financier, il devrait être rentré chez lui le vendredi soir pour récupérer son fils. Et heureusement, il fut revenu avant la date limite.

Les trois premières semaines de cette nouvelle année passèrent lentement, chacun se plongeant dans quelconques affaires pour oublier, jusqu'à ce que le pensionnat contacte le manoir. Non seulement l'état de Corey ne s'améliorait pas, car il s'isolait encore plus qu'avant, mais il mangeait de moins en moins au point de faire quelques malaises. Abraxas avait alors laissé ses affaires séance tenante pour aller le chercher. Il dut parler longuement avec le directeur de l'école pour savoir comment envisager la suite avant de gagner l'infirmerie.

Ce qu'il y vit le fit de la peine. L'enfant était allongé sur un lit, le teint plus blême que pâle, les joues creuses et de larges cernes soulignant ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient vides, comme habituellement depuis noël. Abraxas s'approcha et s'assit sur le couvre lit. Il lui attrapa la main et l'appela dans le but de lui faire détourner le regard de la fenêtre par laquelle s'il semblait s'être perdu. Corey tourna la tête vers lui, pour lui indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu.

- Hey mon grand, nous allons rentrer tous les deux à la maison. Et tu resteras avec moi le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ailles mieux. Je t'aide à te lever et nous y allons.

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de se redresser. Il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Abraxas posa son bras sur ses épaules et le guida doucement vers la voiture où Edbert avait déjà chargé sa valise. Le retour au manoir se passa lentement. Le père tentant de lancer la conversation, le fils restant silencieusement plongé dans le paysage. Puis le silence finit par tomber définitivement sur eux. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce ne fut pas Owen qui les accueillit comme le voulait la tradition, mais Lucas. Celui-ci vint les saluer avant d'entrainer le plus jeune dans sa chambre.

Corey s'arrêta un instant dans le hall, regardant sans plus de sentiment l'endroit où sa mère avait été tuée. Un frisson le parcourut avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage par l'autre escalier. Pourtant il ne suivit pas le valet dans son aile. Il bifurqua pour aller dans celle de son père. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre la nurserie. Quand il poussa la porte, son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement en constatant l'absence de son frère. Il entra précipitamment et s'accrocha aux barreaux du petit lit. Où était Lucius ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Puis alors que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient d'être trop crispées, il se détendit brusquement. Il était chez leurs grands-parents. Il n'avait rien et était en vie. Caitlín ne lui avait rien fait …

Un instant plus tard, Lucas entra également dans la chambre. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. A chacun de ses retours au manoir, le garçon courait dans la nurserie, fixait le lit vide avec effroi avant d'être soulagé. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi il faisait cela. Le médecin lui-même ne faisait que suggérer sans s'avancer sur une explication. Le fait qu'il soit devenu aussi surprotecteur avec le bébé que sa mère l'avait été pour lui justifiait qu'il recherche sa présence. Mais le praticien avait préféré orienter Abraxas vers un psychologue pour mieux le comprendre et surtout l'aider à sortir de son état de choc qui perdurait.

- Corey ? Demanda Lucas espérant une réponse qui ne vient pas. Venez avec moi. Nous allons ranger vos affaires ensuite que diriez-vous d'aller voir Dierdre ? Je crois savoir qu'elle a préparé votre gâteau préféré.

Le garçon se contenta de le regarder comme attendant qu'il se mette en mouvement pour le suivre. Lucas retint un soupir de dépit. Depuis ce jour tragique, il ne l'avait plus revu sourire une seule fois, ni pleurer, ni parler et il en était malade. A son âge, un enfant ne devrait que rire, crier, s'amuser. Vivre tout simplement. Là il avait l'impression qu'il était mort à l'intérieur. Avec tristesse, il se dit que c'était certainement le cas. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui ce jour là et une partie de lui avait dû mourir en même temps que sa mère. Il lui sourit, ne désirant pas lui montrer combien il était malheureux de le voir ainsi, puis il posa son bras sur ses épaules afin de l'entrainer avec lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Abraxas arriva dans la chambre de son fils pour le voir assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le faire revenir de là où il s'était réfugié. Il avait essayé à chaque week-end de jouer à quelques jeux de société, de se promener tous les deux, de l'aider à faire ses devoirs ou encore de lui faire la lecture mais rien ne semblait réellement l'intéresser. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa doucement sa main sur son genou pour attirer son attention. Il le vit tourner la tête avec lenteur pour lui faire face. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il réagisse bien aux sollicitations, cela prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas complètement enfermé dans sa tête.

- Qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Le garçon garda son regard vide sur lui sans plus vouloir lui répondre. Abraxas sentit alors une pointe d'agacement l'envahir à ce silence avant qu'il ne respire profondément. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Corey n'était pas en train de faire un caprice ou de se montrer insolent. Il n'arrivait juste pas à accuser le choc du décès de sa mère. Il pouvait le comprendre, il avait vécu la même chose dans son temps. Non, en fait les deux situations étaient différentes. S'il avait vu Elizabeth pousser son dernier soupir, il la savait condamnée. Pour Eíleen c'était un terrible accident qui avait pris tout le monde de court. Lui-même avait du mal à l'accepter et s'il ne sombrait pas c'était principalement grâce aux problèmes de Corey ainsi que ceux de ses affaires. Affaires qui allaient bientôt nécessiter qu'il se déplace à nouveau à Dublin pour une durée indéterminée et cela le répugnait assez de quitter sa famille dans ces conditions.

Abraxas eut une pensée pour son père et se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'il avait réussi à se remettre de son veuvage. En se plongeant dans son travail. Il se sentait proche de Lysandre. Proche comme rarement il l'avait été. Car quand il regardait son fils, il voyait Eíleen en lui. Ses cheveux blonds, son nez et son menton. C'était terriblement difficile de panser les blessures de son cœur quand tout en son fils lui rappelait son amour. Pourtant il savait très bien que quoi qu'il ressente et quoi que le futur lui réserve, jamais il ne pourrait quitter sa famille. Certes il n'avait pas l'esprit aussi aventureux que lui et jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de parcourir le monde. Mais il avait envie de se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait plutôt que de tout abandonner pour recommencer ailleurs. Abraxas savait ce que son père avait ressenti, mais une nouvelle fois, il ne comprit pas sa décision.

- Et si nous allions chez grand-père et grand-mère ? Je suis certain que Lucius serait content de nous revoir.

Il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision quand il vit enfin passé un sentiment dans le regard de Corey. Une joie intense s'y afficha quelques instants avant de disparaitre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était tellement plus que le gris sans vie qu'il renvoyait habituellement. Ainsi plongé dans ses yeux, Abraxas remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait la même couleur que les siens. Chez l'adulte c'était un mélange de vert et de gris que la lumière et les émotions faisaient ressortir à tour de rôle. Chez l'enfant, c'était un gris pâle qui fonçait selon les situations. Quand il était petit, la couleur avait hésité avec le bleu mais au final, le gris s'était imposé. Pour Lucius, il n'y avait eu aucune incertitude. Il avait le même regard que son frère aîné et la couleur s'était définie très rapidement après sa naissance. Oui, ses deux enfants avaient dix années d'écart, mais physiquement ils se ressemblaient énormément.

- Allez, habille-toi chaudement. Je vais demander à faire avancer la voiture et je t'attends dans le hall.

Avec un immense soulagement, il vit l'enfant se lever précipitamment pour se jeter sur sa penderie. Il le laissa se préparer pour régler les détails de leur promenade. Il ne voulait le voir réduire son monde au bébé comme Eíleen l'avait fait pour lui à l'époque, aussi il préférait attendre encore un peu avant de faire revenir définitivement son cadet au manoir. Mais visiblement, Lucius était la seule personne à éveiller un certain intérêt chez Corey. Alors si cela lui permettait de s'apaiser et de guérir, alors Abraxas était prêt à faire autant de fois l'aller-retour chez les Ó Brian que cela le nécessiterait.

* * *

(*) gardaí : nom pluriel donné aux policiers de la Garda Siochána, la police irlandaise.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu et qu'il vous ait touchés par les sentiments qui j'ai essayé d'y mettre. En fait, ce chapitre a une histoire. Déjà j'ai tendance à me mettre à la place de mes persos pour écrire (autant vous dire que je souffre beaucoup à écrire leurs malheurs…) et j'essaye de retranscrire au mieux tout ça.**

**Mais pour ce chapitre, j'avais besoin d'un peu plus. Alors je me suis replongée douze ans en arrière pour me rappeler de ce que j'avais ressenti à la mort de mon grand père (parti trop tôt et surtout trop vite suite à une chute et une faute de l'hôpital). Je ne l'aimais pas seulement beaucoup, il était un peu mon héros car il savait tout faire, il était génial et il n'hésitait pas à s'encombrer d'une gamine chiante comme pas deux pour lui apprendre tout ce qui la rendait curieuse. Bref, il est parti et j'ai très mal vécu ce moment là, surtout que je n'ai pu lui dire au revoir.**

**Pourtant le premier jet de ce chapitre ne me satisfaisait pas totalement. Je me rappelle en avoir parlé avec ma beta qui en rigolant m'a dit un truc genre « t'as qu'à tuer une femme et suivre le mari avec ton carnet pour noter tout ce qu'il ressent ». On en a rigolé car je lui ai dit que si je devais faire ça à chaque perso que je tue, c'est en prison que je finirais l'histoire, enfin si on me laisse un ordi. Ironie du sort, c'est quinze jours après que mon petit chat adoré nous a quittés et j'apprenais une grave nouvelle pour l'un de mes propres. Et c'est après ça que j'ai réécrit le chapitre afin de mieux gérer mon propre chagrin. **

**Bref, la parenthèse est refermée et on va revenir au manoir. Comment vont aller les choses pour Corey ? Abraxas va-t-il réussir à gérer son deuil, sa fortune et sa famille ? Et Caitlín, que va-t-elle faire maintenant ? Va-t-elle se calmer ou accentuer sa folie ? A vous de le découvrir !**

**A dans 15 jours pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

_Mars 1953._

Abraxas avait hésité la première fois qu'il avait dû aller à Dublin pour plus d'une semaine en laissant Corey seul au manoir. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas réagi plus qu'habituellement et n'avait montré aucun signe de joie à le voir revenir. Il l'avait juste regardé avec un peu plus d'attention avant de se détourner de lui. L'adulte avait été déçu mais il savait que tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti de son état de choc, il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Il avait longuement discuté avec le médecin pour savoir pourquoi c'était si long. Mais celui-ci n'avait pu que lui répondre que le cerveau humain était trop compliqué pour en justifier tous ses défauts de fonctionnement.

Pourtant le garçon ne semblait pas aussi refermé sur lui qu'au début. Abraxas avait de nouveau fait appel à un précepteur pour le maintenir à niveau afin qu'il ne prenne pas trop de retard dans ses études. Et d'après le professeur, il apprenait plutôt bien. Il n'arrivait juste pas à rester concentré assez longtemps pour assurer un cours ordinaire. Alors ils faisaient des pauses très souvent. Pauses où le garçon restait le regard fixé dans les montagnes ou les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ou encore en allant dans la chambre de son frère.

**o0o**

Pas réellement conscient de l'inquiétude qu'il provoquait autour le lui, Corey avançait comme dans du brouillard. Partagé entre l'envie de tout raconter à son père, le besoin de veiller sur son frère et la douleur de la perte de sa mère, son esprit l'avait tout simplement protégé en enfouissant tous ses sentiments au plus profond de lui afin qu'il oublie tout ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand son père était parti à Dublin en le laissant aux côtés de Caitlín. Il aurait pu avoir peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne ressentait plus rien de toute façon.

Etrangement, malgré son état, il avait l'impression qu'il ne risquait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa tante en avait après sa famille mais même si elle avait tué sa mère et menacé son frère, il se disait que si elle avait voulu lui régler son compte, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il avait onze ans et demi, cela faisait autant de temps et d'occasions pour le supprimer. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant, il ne devait pas craindre grand-chose maintenant. Alors même s'il regrettait que son père soit absent très souvent, cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

**o0o**

Pourtant, en deux mois, Lucas avait vu quelques améliorations. Pas de grandes avancées mais des petits détails qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Plusieurs fois le garçon était venu chercher sa présence en s'asseyant à ses côtés ou en s'agrippant à sa manche lorsqu'ils allaient se promener. Dans ces moments là, il lui faisait penser à un enfant de cinq ans alors qu'il en avait le double. Il y avait aussi les quelques soupirs qu'il avait réussi à lui soutirer lorsqu'il le réconfortait, et les petites étincelles d'intérêt qu'il éveillait lorsqu'il lui parlait de son grand père ou des bêtises de son père.

Ce jour là, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, le précepteur était parti depuis environ trente minutes, Abraxas était à l'office de son beau-père et Caitlín était en ville. Le valet avait attrapé un livre de légendes et en faisait la lecture. Avec Corey, ils étaient installés sur une méridienne de velours noir. Le garçon avait le regard perdu droit devant lui, pour ne pas changer. A côté d'eux, sur une petite desserte, un verre de lait chocolaté et quelques biscuits attendaient d'être dévorés. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent car pour que l'enfant mange correctement, il fallait le forcer et le surveiller attentivement. Sinon il s'arrêtait au bout de deux bouchées et se perdait dans sa tête, oubliant le reste.

Lucas venait de finir l'histoire qu'il avait racontée et s'apprêtait à attaquer la suivante quand il se tourna brusquement vers Corey. Il avait entendu un petit reniflement. C'était léger et s'il y avait eu un peu de bruit, il serait passé inaperçu. Mais le silence était de mise depuis la mort d'Eíleen et le départ de Lucius, ainsi le moindre son résonnait comme le plus bruyant des tambours. D'un geste empli de tendresse, il caressa la joue creuse de l'enfant du dos de son index. Aussitôt un nouveau reniflement se fit entendre. Alors Lucas fit glisser son doigt sous le menton du petit pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Aussitôt il croisa son regard gris embrumé de larmes.

- Corey ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

La bouche du garçon s'entrouvrit légèrement avant de se refermer et de se tordre brusquement. Puis dans un nouveau reniflement, les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de leur prison de cils. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Lucas attira Corey sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état mais en même temps, un immense soulagement l'envahit. C'était un énorme pas en avant car il pleurait enfin la souffrance qu'il avait enfermée dans son cœur. Alors il le berça doucement, le laissant évacuer. Cela dura un certain temps avant que les sanglots ne s'espacent progressivement.

- C'est bien mon garçon, c'est bien. Pleure, tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

- Lu …cas ?

Le valet le décala légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fit un doux sourire pour l'encourager. Sa voix était rauque et il butait sur les syllabes. Mais pour la première fois depuis noël, Corey venait de parler.

- Oui mon grand ?

- Ma … man … est … morte ...

Qu'ajouter à cela ? Lucas ne le savait pas. Alors il se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui en lui embrassant les cheveux et en lui murmurant de pleurer pour évacuer son chagrin. Il avait l'impression que le garçon venait seulement de réagir de la situation. Il était sorti de son état de choc. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais un déclic avait dû avoir lieu pour le faire revenir parmi le monde des vivants. Lorsque Bride arriva pour prendre sa relève, elle les trouva dans la même position, sauf que si Corey s'était endormi, les traces séchées sur ces joues trahissaient son chagrin. Ne désirant pas le réveiller, elle s'approcha d'eux pour attirer l'attention de son collègue et ami d'un murmure.

- Lucas ?

- Il a pleuré et il a parlé.

- Dieu merci. Il va aller mieux maintenant.

- Oui, mais il va falloir le surveiller de près pendant quelque temps. Le médecin nous a prévenu qu'il serait très instable lorsque cela arriverait.

- Nous n'allons pas le laisser seul. Nous ne l'avons pas fait jusqu'à présent et ce n'est pas maintenant que nous le ferons. Il a besoin de nous.

- Ainsi que de son père et de son frère, soupira Lucas.

- Garde-le avec toi, je vais demander à Owen de prévenir Monsieur. Il doit être là quand son fils se réveillera. C'est important pour l'équilibre de l'enfant.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

Bride lui sourit en passant la main dans les cheveux blonds de Corey. Délicatement, pour ne pas déranger son sommeil, elle cueillit une larme toujours accrochée à ses cils. Puis elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Bride ? L'appela doucement Lucas l'amenant à se retourner. Tu aurais fait une bonne mère, pourquoi ne pas avoir refait ta vie ?

- Au début, pour oublier ce que j'avais vécu avec mon époux. Puis après, avec la naissance du garçon et Madame qui me laissait m'en occuper de temps en temps, je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin.

- Tu le pourrais maintenant.

- Oui, je le pourrais et je ne pense pas être si vieille que cela avec mes quarante deux ans. Si jamais l'occasion se présente, alors on verra, mais dans l'immédiat … Enfin, tu dois comprendre mon opinion, étant donné que tu es dans la même situation familiale que moi.

- Effectivement. Après avoir vu Monsieur naître et l'ancienne Lady lutter pour enfanter de nouveau, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de partir. Certains soirs, quand je suis seul dans mon lit, je le regrette un peu. Mais la plupart du temps, j'en suis satisfait. Aujourd'hui, je le suis tout particulièrement.

En disant cela, il avait resserré son étreinte sur le garçon et Bride n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Ils étaient pareil tous les deux. C'était certainement pour cela qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre mais aussi de Corey. Parce qu'ils reportaient le manque d'une famille dans l'affection de celle qu'ils servaient. Lui adressant un nouveau sourire, elle repartit à la recherche d'Owen. Si Lucas avait recueilli les premiers mots de Corey depuis trois mois, c'était à son père de prendre la relève maintenant.

**o0o**

Abraxas rentra aussitôt que son majordome l'informa de l'amélioration de l'état de son fils. Il avait abandonné Neil précipitamment, oubliant la moitié de ses affaires, afin d'être au manoir le plus rapidement possible. Le médecin l'avait bien prévenu que lorsque Corey sortirait de son état de choc, il devait être présent afin de l'aider car il serait très certainement déboussolé. Et comme il ne comptait plus faire d'erreur avec un seul membre de sa famille, il fit accélérer la voiture afin d'arriver plus vite.

A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il lança son manteau à Owen avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Il allait se diriger vers l'aile sud quand Bride, sortant de la chambre du garçon, l'intercepta et lui indiqua qu'il était dans la bibliothèque avec Lucas. Abraxas fit demi-tour pour presque courir le rejoindre. Pourtant il ralentit considérablement quand il s'approcha d'eux. Le valet lui sourit doucement avant de se dégager délicatement de la prise de l'enfant. Celui-ci grommela dans son sommeil tout en plissant son nez dans la perte de chaleur que cela occasionna.

Abraxas sentit son cœur battre fortement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la méridienne pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt Corey s'agrippa fortement à son veston en plongeant son nez dans son torse avec un soupir. L'adulte l'observa avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de le regarder sans souffrir. Certes, depuis quelques années il s'était souvent inquiété pour lui. Il était devenu assez solitaire, moins ouvert aux autres et cela avait empiré avec l'arrivée de Lucius. Et cette fois c'était plus douloureux encore de le voir ainsi perturbé.

Mais Abraxas souffrait également de retrouver en lui les traits de la femme qu'il avait perdue. Il se sentait honteux de l'envie qu'il ressentait parfois de l'éviter. Son fils avait besoin de son aide et lui aurait préféré le fuir. Il était pris dans un dilemme déchirant mais il savait qu'il devait choisir son fils au lieu de son confort. Son propre père avait été dans la même situation et avait choisi l'autre solution. Abraxas se rappelait encore de combien il en avait souffert. Il n'était pas question qu'il réitère les erreurs du passé. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit du temps qui passait qu'au moment où l'enfant commença à bouger. Il baissa ses yeux sur lui et le regarda frotter son visage contre lui avant que ses paupières ne tressautent légèrement. Puis le visage légèrement émacié de Corey se releva alors qu'il clignait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait perdu.

- Bonsoir mon grand.

- Papa ? S'étonna le garçon en levant la tête vers lui.

- On m'a fait savoir que tu semblais aller mieux aujourd'hui. Alors je suis rentré plus tôt.

Le regardant fixement, Corey haussa tout juste les épaules. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler, Abraxas aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé et qu'il était toujours en état de choc. Il se raccrochait à ça et espérait grandement qu'il n'était pas déjà en train de rechuter. Aussi pour l'encourager, il lui frotta doucement le dos tout en continuant à lui sourire.

- Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai eu un cours de géographie et un de latin. Lucas m'a lu une légende aussi.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus. Je … je crois que je … je ne l'ai pas écouté … je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, bonhomme. Je sais que tu viens de passer une période très difficile. Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant. Je te le promets.

- Mam … maman est … morte …

- Oui Corey, elle est morte, répondit sobrement Abraxas en le serrant contre lui avant de lui embrasser le haut du crâne.

Des larmes envahirent les yeux du père alors que des sanglots déchirants secouaient de nouveau l'enfant. Les jours à venir, voire les semaines, seraient difficiles pour eux deux. Se remettre de la disparition d'Eíleen ne serait pas évident. Ils allaient devoir souffrir encore un certain temps. Mais ils seraient deux. Même plus car il y avait aussi Caitlín et le tout le personnel pour les soutenir. Abraxas posa sa joue sur la tête de Corey en fermant les yeux. Non, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_Mai 1953._

Avec l'accord du médecin, Abraxas avait attendu encore un mois avant de laisser Corey retourner au pensionnat. Pendant ce délai, il avait presque mis ses affaires en attente afin de toujours être présent pour son fils. Il avait été là à chacune des crises de larmes, à chacun de ses réveils nocturnes après quelques cauchemars, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfermait dans sa tête pour fuir la réalité. Cela avait été long mais cela avait payé. Le garçon avait retrouvé assez d'appétit pour ne plus être surveillé constamment et même s'il avait pris du retard au niveau scolaire, il avait semblé suffisamment attentif et alerte pour retourner à ses cours. Evidemment, afin de garder un œil sur lui, Abraxas avait de nouveau convenu avec le directeur, qu'il rentrerait chaque week-end au manoir tant qu'il ne serait pas un peu mieux remis du choc de la perte de sa mère.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ces mesures étaient effectives et malgré quelques accros, tout semblait bien fonctionner. Abraxas avait bien grincé des dents quand un vendredi soir, le surveillant général lui avait signalé que Corey était un peu bousculé par certains de ses camarades qui criaient à l'injustice de le voir rentrer chez lui chaque semaine. Mais quand il avait directement demandé à son fils ce qu'il en était, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules en indiquant qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention, n'ayant jamais eu de réel ami parmi eux. En pensant à cette période de sa vie, l'adulte n'avait pu que se souvenir combien il avait apprécié la compagnie de ses amis. Rónán, Tómas et bien évidement Caitlín. Leur présence avait été précieuse et une nouvelle fois, il s'inquiétait de voir la solitude dans laquelle Corey s'enfermait.

Mais ce jour là, ce ne fut pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il avait reçu un appel téléphonique relativement peu agréable. Quand Owen l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait de Fionola avec une grimace éloquente, il avait su que son grade allait en prendre un sacré coup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour se la mettre à dos, mais il était prêt à accepter ses torts rien que pour ne plus l'entendre hurler dans son oreille. Quand il avait pris le combiné et fait savoir qu'il écoutait, il s'était attiré une flopée aigue de récriminations en tout genre. Il était heureux de la bonne naissance de sa belle mère, sinon il était certain qu'elle aurait vociféré quelques noms d'oiseaux exotiques et peu flatteurs pour le décrire.

Au final, il avait raccroché en soupirant. Il ne lui en voulait même pas car il était évident qu'il était à blâmer. Il s'était tellement concentré sur son fils et sur son propre chagrin qu'il avait presque totalement oublié son plus jeune garçon. S'il l'avait vu les fois où il avait emmené Corey chez les Ó Brian, il ne s'en était pas spécialement occupé non plus. Et Fionola venait de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en le traitant d'incompétent et de père indigne. Il s'était bien insurgé en lui signalant qu'il avait dû gérer son autre fils et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Mais évidement, laisser un bébé chez ses grands-parents pendant presque cinq mois n'était pas une preuve de maturité.

Abraxas jeta un œil à sa montre en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit voguer. Il s'interdit de penser à Eíleen car c'était bien trop douloureux de penser à elle. Les mois passaient et l'éloignaient du drame, mais la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Si maintenant il arrivait à dire son nom sans sentir ses larmes envahir ses yeux, son cœur se serrait toujours quand il repensait à elle. Sur les conseils de Lucas, il avait trié toutes ses affaires assez rapidement afin de ne pas garder l'espoir de la voir revenir en regardant sa brosse sur la coiffeuse ou sa robe de chambre sur le portant. Cela avait été très difficile et il avait longuement pleuré tant son cœur se déchirait à chaque objet qu'il jetait ou qu'il déposait dans une boite à conserver.

Mais il reconnaissait que cela l'avait aidé. Il ne l'oubliait pas et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, mais ne plus croiser des affaires qui lui rappelaient en permanence ce qu'il avait perdu, l'avait aidé dans son deuil. Pourtant certains soirs, alors que le manoir était endormi, il lui arrivait encore d'aller s'asseoir dans l'escalier meurtrier et de pleurer tout son chagrin. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui en se souvenant des quelques fois où Caitlín l'avait rejoint pour le consoler. Elle était si douce avec lui. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une grande amie, mais c'était bien au-delà de ça. Elle semblait toujours savoir quand il avait besoin d'elle, quand il avait besoin de parler ou quand il avait juste besoin d'une présence. Elle était la meilleure amie qu'un homme puisse désirer et il en mesurait chaque jour un peu plus réalité.

Se reprenant, Abraxas rangea ses dossiers dans son bureau avant de partir à la recherche d'Owen ou de Lucas. Mais la première personne sur laquelle il tomba fut Bride. Il regarda la femme de chambre, chargée des draps qu'elle venait de laver, se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'aile sud. Il lui demanda de préparer également la chambre de Lucius et lui apprit qu'il allait le chercher en même temps que Corey. La femme fut ravie de cette nouvelle et lui promit que tout serait prêt pour son retour. Elle repartit à ses occupations après lui avoir indiqué qu'Owen était à l'extérieur avec Edbert alors que Lucas s'occupait de cirer les chaussures des hommes de la maison dans le salon des domestiques. Aussitôt, Abraxas se dirigea vers la cuisine pour entrer dans la salle juste avant.

- Lucas ?

- Oui Monsieur ? Répondit le valet en se levant.

- Il faudrait me préparer la voiture plus tôt que prévu.

- Bien, je vais prévenir Edbert de s'en occuper rapidement.

- Merci Lucas. Je compte récupérer Lucius avant d'aller chercher Corey.

- Ce sera agréable de sa voir la famille réunie pour ce week-end.

- Ce qu'il reste de la famille, effectivement, soupira Abraxas. Mais si Corey repartira à l'école lundi matin, mon cadet est de retour définitivement.

- Il doit avoir bien grandi. A cet âge, les enfants poussent vite.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il trottait à en faire attraper des sueurs froides à Fionola. Je n'étais pas très présent à l'époque, mais je ne me souvenais plus que Corey ait été si remuant à son âge.

- Monsieur Corey a pris son temps pour marcher. Il aimait crapahuter à quatre pattes, mais il a mis du temps à se dresser sur ses jambes.

- Ainsi Lucius est plus avancé que lui.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, d'après ce que monsieur Corey m'en a dit, le bébé gazouille mais ne cherche pas plus que cela à parler. A son âge, votre aîné avait déjà comblé Madame d'un « maman » et de quelques mots supplémentaires. Et si je me souviens bien, et avec tout mon respect, si vous parliez également de bonne heure, vous avez longtemps gardé vos langes. Chaque enfant est différent, évolue différemment et avance à son rythme.

- Sûrement, mais je me dis que Corey n'a peut-être pas bénéficier d'une attention suffisante sur son développement à l'époque et que cela joue peut-être sur son état actuel.

- Je vais vous répondre ce que le médecin de madame votre mère a indiqué à Monsieur votre père quand celui-ci s'inquiétait de la question de vos propres évolutions : « chaque bébé grandit à sa façon mais il ne peut marcher, parler et apprendre à être propre en même temps. Il lui faut le temps de gérer les choses, les unes après les autres dans l'ordre qu'il aura lui-même déterminé ». Corey est un solitaire, c'est un fait, mais cela ne vient en aucun cas du fait qu'il n'a pas trotté de bonne heure. Alors ne vous mettez pas martel en tête et concentrez-vous sur le présent et le futur.

- Que ferais-je sans vous, Lucas ? Je vous remercie. Pour ces paroles sages mais aussi pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté depuis plus de quinze ans.

- Merci de votre diligence. J'en suis touché. Je vous aime beaucoup Abraxas, tout comme j'adore vos fils. Je vous ai tous les trois vu naître et grandir. Je manquerais à tous mes devoirs si je ne faisais rien quand je peux vous soulager de certains maux. Mais le temps n'est plus aux bavardages. Je crois que vous avez deux garçons à ramener au manoir.

- Bon dieu, vous avez raison ! Je tenais à prendre Lucius en premier pour faire une surprise à Corey ! Il va falloir que je me presse si je veux pouvoir m'en tenir à mon plan initial.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Abraxas se dépêcha de remonter dans son dressing afin de se changer. Il fit ensuite un détour pour prévenir Caitlín qu'il partait chercher ses deux fils et qu'il lui confiait la tâche de prévoir un repas amélioré pour l'occasion. Quand il se retrouva dans le hall après avoir enfilé un long pardessus, Owen lui indiqua que la voiture était avancée et le suivit pour lui ouvrir la portière. L'arrêt chez les Ó Brian ne fut pas long, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour charger les affaires du bébé dans le coffre et pour que Fionola dise correctement au revoir à son petit fils. Finalement ils arrivèrent légèrement en avance au pensionnat et Lucius commença à s'agiter de ne pouvoir aller courir où bon lui semblait.

En attendant l'heure de la sortie, Abraxas décida de le faire marcher dans le parc en face. Mais très rapidement, le garçon tira sur sa main pour s'échapper ou pour le faire avancer plus vite. Voyant que la prise était trop forte et qu'il ne pourrait s'en défaire, il commença à bougonner, prêt à crier si on ne le laissait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant toute récrimination fut étouffée dans l'œuf quand il entendit son nom depuis l'autre côté de la route. Il se retourna en criant de joie et en tirant sur sa main pour partir en courant vers le nouvel arrivant. Son père le maintient fermement, peu désireux de le voir traverser alors qu'une voiture pouvait venir le faucher en un instant.

**o0o**

Comme tous les vendredis, Corey était allé chercher sa valise dans son dortoir sous les moqueries de ses camarades. Il les avait bien entendus mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas les écouter. Ce n'était que la première année qu'il était là et s'il devait s'attacher à toutes les médisances qui circulaient sur lui, alors il n'était pas certain de rester sain d'esprit d'ici la fin de ses études. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le comprendre aussi il ne comptait pas faire semblant d'être ami avec qui que ce soit. Une fois prêt, il gagna le bureau du surveillant général pour rejoindre son père et fut surpris de ne pas le voir.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il était en retard. Il s'assit sur une chaise en se perdant dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il s'étonna en voyant que le véhicule était déjà garé devant l'école mais que son père était toujours absent. Mais quand son regard fut attiré vers le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, il se leva d'un bond alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur les lèvres. Il se tourna vers le surveillant en lui signalant que la voiture était là et qu'il y allait. Celui-ci vérifia d'un coup d'œil que c'était bien le cas avant de l'autoriser à partir.

Aussitôt, il se précipita dehors, posa sa valise à côté de l'auto et appela son frère qu'il voyait en train de râler. Il regarda bien avant de traverser puis courut le rejoindre. Abraxas lâcha Lucius dès que son aîné ne fut qu'à quelques pas et regarda ses fils se sauter dans les bras. Corey fit un énorme câlin au petit qui rigola de plaisir de le retrouver. L'adulte eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il n'avait eu le droit à un tel accueil avec aucun de ses enfants. Mais il balaya cette petite déception en les voyant si heureux de se retrouver. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa son bras sur l'épaule du plus grand et le regard joyeux qu'il lui renvoya effaça définitivement tout autre sentiment. Sa famille était réunie et allait pouvoir réellement avancer maintenant.

_Juin 1953._

La routine s'était installée au manoir. Personne n'avait oublié le drame de noël, mais la vie continuait et chacun se reconstruisait progressivement. Corey avait bien entendu été inquiet de retourner au pensionnat et de laisser son frère à la merci de Caitlín, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle semblait ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour agir. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère. Même s'il avait repris le dessus sur le choc qu'il avait reçu, le garçon était tout de même déchiré. Comment ne pas l'être quand on sait qu'on vit sous le même toit qu'une meurtrière ?

Il savait que s'il en avait eu la possibilité dans les heures qui avaient suivi le décès, il aurait raconté à son père ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait cru car à ce moment là, Caitlín n'était déjà plus au manoir et il n'aurait pu prouver sa culpabilité. Mais il aurait au moins essayé. Maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil. Après presque trois mois sans dire un seul mot et après avoir passé presque autant de temps à dissimuler l'information, il n'était pas certain d'être pris plus au sérieux. Pourtant ce secret était de plus en plus difficile à garder.

Finalement, il eut l'impulsion nécessaire pour agir deux semaines avant les vacances d'été. Comme chaque fin de semaine, il était de retour au manoir. Il savait qu'à partir de septembre, il reprendrait une scolarité normale comme tous les autres élèves aussi il profitait de chaque moment privilégié. En ce dimanche midi, au milieu du repas, son père avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir s'absenter et qu'il n'était pas certain d'être de retour pour le récupérer le vendredi suivant. Le garçon avait juste haussé des épaules avant d'indiquer que son grand père pourrait toujours venir le chercher. Il ajouta en grimaçant que s'il le fallait, il resterait au pensionnat. Abraxas promit de voir si Neil serait disponible pour cette mission et qu'il le tiendrait au courant, d'ici le vendredi, de ce qu'ils auraient convenu. Le repas s'acheva sur quelques potins racontés par Caitlín à propos de certains couples du comté avant que Lucius ne soit envoyé à la sieste.

Corey s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, sachant son frère en sécurité avec Abiageal. Pourtant, alors qu'il soupirait d'avoir peut-être à passer son dernier week-end au pensionnat à subir les quolibets des autres garçons, une pensée vint s'insinuer en lui. Il sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'un vertige le prenait. Son père partait pour plusieurs jours et Lucius serait alors sans défense face à Caitlín pendant autant de temps. Elle pourrait ainsi mettre ses plans en à exécution, éliminer le bébé et s'en disculper comme elle l'avait déjà fait ! Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cela se passer. Il devait vider son sac et prévenir son père. Il devait lui apprendre ce qu'il avait vu afin que Caitlín soit arrêtée.

Il se leva d'un bond avant de vaciller et de se retenir à son bureau. Il s'était redressé un peu trop vite. Fermant un instant les yeux et respirant profondément, il fit rapidement passer le malaise. Il sortit dans le couloir et plissa des yeux en cherchant une quelconque présence. En particulier celle de sa tante. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et posa son oreille sur la porte afin de vérifier si elle y était. Mais il fut déçu de ne rien entendre. Avec sa chance, si elle n'était pas là, il allait la retrouver sur son chemin …

Après un soupir d'exaspération, il se précipita vers la tour du fond pour descendre le plus rapidement possible. Il arriva devant le bureau de son père avant de déraper en s'arrêtant. Il tourna la tête vers les escaliers qu'il venait de dévaler et resta figer quelques longs instants. Il aurait pu tomber, il aurait pu … secouant la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs, il s'approcha de la porte et écouta. Abraxas y était, et il semblait être seul. Tant mieux. Il leva la main pour frapper mais fut pris d'une hésitation. Et si Caitlín avait raison ? Et si son père ne voulait pas l'écouter ?

Pensant très fort à Lucius qui allait se retrouver seul avec une meurtrière, il demanda tout de même l'autorisation d'entrer. Il manqua de faire demi-tour aussitôt tant il angoissait. L'attente ne dura heureusement que quelques instants, l'empêchant de fuir. Avec une grande timidité, il s'avança et prit place sur le siège en face de son père. Celui-ci le regarda avec attention. Le garçon venait assez rarement dans ce bureau pour que sa présence l'intrigue. Mais Corey ne savait pas comment annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, rien ne voulait sortir.

- Fils, désirais-tu me parler ?

- Je … j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire.

- Commence par le début et le reste viendra tout seul.

- Et bien, c'est … en fait …

- Ah Abraxas, je te cherchais !

D'effroi, Corey ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant Caitlín entrer dans le bureau sans s'être annoncée et sans y être invitée. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Avait-elle deviné ce qu'il allait faire ? Ou alors l'espionnait-elle ? Il n'en serait même pas étonné. Le cœur du garçon battait si fort qu'il était certain que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête tout en surveillant sa tante d'un œil apeuré. Mais soit celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, soit elle était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Caitlín, je suis occupé et tu aurais au moins pu frapper.

- Que nenni. Il y a dans le hall un type qui affirme avoir été contacté pour installer un de ces … postes télévisuels. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse, il n'en démord pas et refuse de repartir. J'aurais bien demandé à Owen d'utiliser la force pour le jeter dehors, mais j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de le confronter au chef de famille avant, histoire de rendre l'humiliation plus grande.

- Et heureusement que tu l'as fait car l'humiliation aurait été pour toi, soupira Abraxas en se frottant les yeux. Je l'ai effectivement contacté pour nous installer un poste de télévision. Les Crowells en possèdent un et fanfaronnent d'être les seuls de la région à avoir ce privilège. J'ai décidé de rectifier cela.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire d'un de ces engins ?

- Le regarder je suppose. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience quand je vais à Dublin, mais en avoir un à domicile, ça doit être un peu différent. Il parait que c'est l'avenir.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir afin que je ne me ridiculise pas.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé et de toute façon, je ne penserais pas que ce serait toi qui lui ouvrirais.

- Je voulais aller cueillir un peu de bruyère pour égayer la table ce soir et il était sur la terrasse. Je ne pouvais que me trouver sur son chemin.

- Bien, je vais m'en occuper. Corey, tu avais quelque chose à me dire, je t'écoute.

Caitlín fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Que faisait-il donc là alors qu'il ne venait presque jamais dans ce bureau ? Au regard effrayé qu'il lui lança, à son teint blême et à ses doigts nerveux triturant le bas de sa chemise, elle comprit qu'elle devait être la cause de sa présence. Ainsi il avait eu l'intention de révéler à son père quelque chose la concernant. Il s'agissait certainement, soit du meurtre d'Eíleen soit de ses menaces contre Lucius. Elle avait eu raison de douter de sa capacité à taire de tels évènements. Il n'avait que douze ans après tout. Elle-même se rappelait combien garder les secrets de sa mère avait été difficile. Et à l'époque elle était déjà plus âgée que le garçon. Mais elle ne comptait pas pour autant le laisser agir aussi impunément. Elle plissa les yeux et lui lança son regard le plus inquisiteur. Cela sembla lui faire de l'effet car il baissa aussitôt la tête en pâlissant un peu plus.

- Corey ? Je suis pressé, alors dépêche-toi donc un peu de me dire ce qui te chagrine.

- Je … C'est Lucius.

- Un problème avec ton frère ? S'inquiéta Abraxas.

- Oui, non … tu vas partir plusieurs jours et tu vas le laisser seul au manoir.

- Il ne sera pas seul. Il y a entre autre Abiageal, Bride et Lucas, et bien sûr Caitlín.

- Oui mais il est resté seul chez papy et mamie pendant des mois. Il … tu devrais le prendre avec toi.

- Corey, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui là-b …

- Oui, mais il a besoin de toi comme moi j'ai eu besoin de toi, s'écria Corey, des larmes dans les yeux. Comme j'ai encore besoin de toi. Mais moi je suis au pensionnat la semaine, alors ce n'est pas pareil. Lui il est toujours au manoir et si tu pars sans lui si longtemps, il va être triste et malheureux. Il faut que …

- Calme-toi, mon fils. Calme-toi et respire profondément.

Abraxas le regarda intensément. Si Corey avait été en vacances, jamais il ne lui aurait fait cette demande. Car il aurait pris soin de son frère et aurait contrebalancé son absence. Mais là, ce ne serait pas le cas. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait être plus présent pour le bébé. Il avait joué sur le fait qu'il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte des évènements, mais Neil lui avait régulièrement raconté qu'il avait pleuré le manque de sa mère ou recherché son frère. Oui, il n'avait peut-être pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'en avait pas moins souffert des évènements et perturbations qui en avaient découlé.

- Tu as raison. C'est important qu'il ne soit pas sans toi ou moi si longtemps. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'Abiageal et lui viennent à Dublin avec moi. Je ne serais pas très disponible, mais je pense que je pourrais me dégager quelques moments chaque jour pour être avec lui. Allez, retourne faire tes devoirs, je crois que tu as un examen cette semaine.

- Oui papa. Et merci pour Lucius. Il est trop petit pour te le dire, mais tu lui manques quand tu t'en vas.

- J'en suis conscient. Je ne pourrais pas le faire à chacun de mes déplacements, mais je te promets d'essayer de l'emmener si jamais tu n'es pas là pour le garder.

Abraxas sourit à son aîné pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans de tels états pour ce genre de demandes mais ne reçut qu'un petit sourire crispé en retour. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il semblait si peu à l'aise mais il avait appris depuis longtemps que son fils avait parfois des réactions étranges. Et depuis la mort d'Eíleen, c'était encore pire car lui-même ne savait pas comment agir pour ne pas le brusquer et le faire retomber en léthargie. Il se dit que depuis très longtemps, il était réellement passé à côté de quelque chose avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la situation s'envenimer ainsi. Avec amertume, il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait dû l'envoyer voir un psychologue au lieu de lui offrir un chat qui n'avait même pas vécu deux années. Ainsi aujourd'hui, tout aurait peut-être été plus simple.

Corey prit rapidement congé et s'enfuit presque en courant sans aucune idée des pensées de son père. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'il savait de sa tante mais en plus, elle était maintenant au courant qu'il prévoyait de la trahir, il en était certain. La peur des représailles lui tordit le ventre et au lieu de regagner sa chambre et ses cours, il alla s'enfermer dans la nurserie pour passer le reste de l'après midi avec Lucius. Il avait besoin de le voir et de lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il avait besoin de se faire pardonner pour le fiasco qui venait d'arriver. Et de lui promettre de tout faire pour rattraper cette erreur afin qu'il n'y ait aucune répercussion sur sa sécurité.

Caitlín suivit machinalement Abraxas lorsqu'il alla à la rencontre de l'installateur de télévision. Cette fois le garçon n'avait rien dit car elle l'avait coupé dans son élan en entrant par un bienheureux hasard dans le bureau. Mais il était évident qu'il retenterait sa chance à la moindre occasion. Aussi elle devrait être préparée à cette éventualité ou devrait l'empêcher définitivement. Elle avait le temps du voyage d'Abraxas pour réfléchir et agir. Ce serait court, très court, mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner l'affaire. Elle s'était enfin débarrassée de sa rivale, ce n'était pas pour se faire évincer par un gamin trop gênant de même pas douze années !


	28. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Corey est sorti de sa léthargie et c'est une très bonne nouvelle … par contre, Caitlín l'a dans le collimateur et là, c'est moins bon pour lui. Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise toujours autant et je suis ravie de vous retrouver à chacun de mes chapitres ! **

**Comme certains l'ont soupçonné, nous sommes entrés en période sombre. Une période où l'avancée du temps va ralentir comparé aux chapitres précédents. Ce sera une période émotionnellement chargée avec du bon et du moins bon et avec une auteure très motivée aux commandes, donc préparez vous mentalement pour la suite ... on est loin des nuages tous roses guimauves !**

**Bref, j'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira, et je vous donne rendez-vous le 24 juillet pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Septembre 1953._

L'été avait été le plus maussade depuis le départ de Lysandre. Et encore, à ce moment-là, emporté par le tourbillon des responsabilités qui lui étaient tombées dessus, Abraxas n'avait pas eu trop le temps de se complaindre dans ce coup du sort. Pour être honnête, il devait bien avouer que les deux mois de congés d'été qui venaient de s'achever, étaient plus à la hauteur des mêmes mois suivant le décès de sa mère. Tout comme son père à cette époque, il s'était plongé dans les finances pour oublier sa peine. La différence venait de ses deux fils. Vingt ans plus tôt, il avait été anéanti et avait passé un certain temps auprès de Lucas qui avait essayé de le consoler au mieux.

Cette fois, même si son valet était toujours très présent pour eux, Abraxas mettait un point d'honneur à veiller sur l'état des enfants. Car même si l'équilibre de Corey semblait se refaire progressivement auprès de son frère, il préférait anticiper une quelconque rechute. Oh, il le laissait principalement évoluer seul sans être constamment sur son dos, mais il demandait régulièrement des rapports à Lucas ou Bride, tout comme il essayait de se dégager un peu de ses affaires pour passer du temps avec lui. Comme le divertir de parties d'échec ou de promenades ou encore l'interroger sur ses cours et vérifier ses devoirs.

C'était une des conditions imposées par le directeur du pensionnat. Corey ne redoublerait pas s'il rattrapait son retard durant l'été. Alors Abraxas avait de nouveau fait appel à son précepteur et celui-ci venait tous les jours de la semaine pour reprendre tout ce que le garçon n'avait pu correctement apprendre depuis les vacances de noël. Celui-ci avait bien un peu râlé mais n'ayant aucune voix à la question, il avait fini par abdiquer en boudant légèrement. Ce comportement avait rassuré son père. Même s'il aurait pu l'être bien plus, de part la surprotection de sa mère lors de son enfance, Corey avait tout de même toujours eu un léger fond capricieux. Et le voir agir de nouveau ainsi avait été rassurant.

Le chef de famille avait également passé un peu de temps avec son plus jeune. Si au début il avait été le voir en même temps que l'aîné, il avait rapidement changé ses habitudes. Quand ils étaient tous les trois, Lucius n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère, oubliant totalement son père. Et celui-ci pu se rendre compte de l'étendue de l'erreur qu'il avait commise et que Fionola avait tenté de lui faire réaliser. Corey avait toujours eu des liens très forts avec le bébé, mais en l'éloignant de la maison, et en permettant au grand de se refaire une santé avec le petit, il avait fini par creuser un fossé entre eux.

Aussi, sur le conseil de Bride, il s'était octroyé quelques moments de complicité avec Lucius quand le précepteur était au manoir. Ainsi seul avec lui, il avait espéré réparer les dégâts. Après les deux mois de période estivale, il n'était pas certain d'avoir retrouvé une vraie place auprès de lui cependant, l'enfant était moins réservé avec lui. Et il avait eu l'occasion de se donner des sueurs froides en le voyant courir partout. Le bébé qui était en passe de ne plus en être un, était assez remuant. S'il était réveillé alors il ne restait pas plus de quelques instants sans bouger.

Abraxas se prit à jouer avec lui à l'extérieur les jours où le climat le permettait. Dans ces cas là, il lançait un ballon que le plus jeune se faisait une joie de lui rapporter. Avec une certaine honte, le père se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un chien car son fils semblait faire l'affaire. C'était inconvenant et complètement déplacé comme pensée. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait pu que se satisfaire de ce moyen merveilleux de lui faire évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Corey avait été un bébé calme qui s'amusait de peu et sans bruit. Lucius était tout son contraire. Il avait besoin de se dépenser.

Cependant, s'il avait été prompt à se tenir debout, il n'était pas du tout pressé de dire ses premiers mots. Il n'était pas silencieux pour autant, mais ses cris et borborygmes n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de conversations intéressantes. Abraxas en était un peu déçu car il avait l'impression que son fils prenait du retard au niveau de son développement. Même les réponses rassurantes du médecin ne le réconfortaient pas et il essayait de se raccrocher à la légère amélioration qui commençait à s'effectuer du côté propreté. Lucius en avait encore pour un certain temps avant de quitter ses couches la nuit ou pendant la sieste, mais récemment, il avait par deux fois utilisé le pot. _Bien qu'il continue régulièrement à pousser joyeusement dans ses langes quand je le tiens sur mes genoux_, pensa Abraxas en soupirant.

Mais là-dessus, il ne préférait pas s'appesantir, il ne se rappelait que trop bien les mots de Lucas lui indiquant que lui-même avait mis du temps à apprendre la propreté. Et puis l'absence de sa mère avait certainement dû se faire sentir, perturbant légèrement son apprentissage de la vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que son plus jeune agisse comme son aîné alors qu'ils avaient dix années d'écart. Abraxas grimaça tout de même en priant pour que Lucius ne suive pas complètement les traces de Corey car il était déjà bien suffisant d'avoir un fils trop renfermé sur lui-même. Mais tout de même, il attendait de voir si le bébé allait rester aussi remuant ou s'il allait se calmer un peu.

- Abraxas ? Que fais-tu enfermé dans le salon d'hiver alors que Lucius joue sur la terrasse de la façade avec sa nourrice ? Je pensais que tu serais avec lui comme tu l'as été ces deux derniers mois.

- Je devrais. C'est un fait, je devrais réellement aller le rejoindre, mais j'avais besoin de calme. Il est facile de gérer un enfant en bas âge quand son frère aîné est présent pour s'occuper de lui quand je ne le peux. Ça l'est moins quand on se retrouve en tête à tête. Lucius n'agit pas de même avec moi qu'avec Corey. Avec lui, il est plus ouvert, plus rieur, et ils sont tellement proches que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils comprennent des choses qui me sont inconnues. Que dois-je faire maintenant que Corey est reparti au pensionnat pour ne revenir qu'à noël ? Comment dois-je agir avec Lucius ? Depuis la mort d'Eíleen, j'ai l'impression que Corey a pris ma place auprès de son frère et visiblement, Lucius s'en satisfait parfaitement et ne cherche pas plus ma présence que cela. Je crois que je suis perdu.

- Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, soupira Caitlín. J'ai bien dit à Corey de ne pas en faire autant avec son frère. Que ce n'était bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais tu sais comment il est avec moi ? Il ne m'a pas écouté une seule seconde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reproche depuis toutes ces années, mais plus il grandit et moins il m'écoute.

- Eíleen et moi n'avons jamais compris pourquoi il mettait tant de réserves face à toi. A l'époque, le médecin nous avait soufflé que c'était peut-être par jalousie. Qu'il voulait garder sa mère pour lui et qu'il ne supportait pas que tu t'approches d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle est … enfin maintenant qu'il a perdu son repère maternel …

- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés. En fait, je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois cet été à me lancer des regards qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut et me tient responsable pour l'accident.

- C'est ridicule, tu n'étais même pas au manoir quand c'est arrivé.

- Oui mais il a besoin d'un coupable, il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour avancer. Le problème c'est qu'il s'enfonce dans les méandres de son imagination. Il s'est débrouillé pour tenir Lucius loin de moi à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Eíleen a été trop protectrice avec lui quand il était petit, mais elle s'est toujours reposée sur moi en cas de besoin. Corey n'a pas les mêmes sentiments.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'il reprenne une scolarité normale, ainsi il prendra du recul dans sa relation avec Lucius. Tout comme je mettrais les choses au point avec lui te concernant. Il est blessant et inconvenant qu'il agisse ainsi. Je sais qu'il a traversé une très mauvaise période et que le deuil est difficile. Je ne veux pas le perturber plus ou me montrer sans cœur avec lui, mais il n'a pas à te positionner en tant que responsable de ce tragique accident. Il doit savoir où sont les limites. Tout comme il doit retrouver sa place de grand frère auprès de Lucius et me laisser la mienne.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu t'exaltes autant maintenant, ainsi quand tu auras ta discussion avec lui, tu auras toi aussi pris du recul. Car si tu avais dû lui parler aujourd'hui, tu aurais faire pire que mieux. Il s'est trouvé une stabilité durant ces vacances, et tu aurais gâché tout son travail.

- Je sais, soupira Abraxas, mais je n'ai moi-même pas assez de recul face à mon veuvage pour être efficace. Corey a tort de se méfier de toi, tu sais trouver les mots justes pour le défendre.

- Je suis triste et un peu déçue de le voir me rejeter, mais je ne l'en aime pas moins. Un jour il comprendra son erreur et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. En attendant, si tu veux reprendre ta place de père auprès de Lucius afin qu'il fasse bien la différence entre Corey et toi, tu devrais aller le rejoindre et donner une heure ou deux de congé à Abiageal.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours. Et puis dans une semaine je vais devoir retourner à Dublin, alors autant en profiter.

- Tu pourrais l'emmener avec toi.

- Je pourrais mais je devrais alors aussi prendre Bride afin qu'elle relaie Abiageal pour s'en occuper. Je ne peux pas demander à l'une ou à l'autre de travailler sans prendre de repos. Et en faisant cela, je retirerais au manoir une précieuse aide.

- Je pourrais venir. Ainsi Bride resterait ici et cela me permettrait de voir un peu la ville. Il parait que des arrangements ont été pris pour la mettre en valeur. Ce qui n'est pas un mal d'ailleurs. Si nous voulons prendre du poids pour être acceptés dans l'Europe et non plus être désignés comme la bête noire, alors ce sera déjà un bon début.

- Caitlín qui se lance dans la politique ? S'amusa Abraxas. Quelle nouvelle bouleversante ! Mais il faudra plus qu'une capitale mise en valeur pour faire changer les esprits. Les américains et les anglais sont particulièrement rancuniers pour notre neutralité dans la guerre. Et je pense qu'il faudrait déjà régler nos problèmes intérieurs avant de pouvoir faire face au reste du monde.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je doute qu'un jour la discorde entre le nord et le sud ne soit résolue. La séparation déjà importante s'est considérablement accrue depuis que le nord s'est allié à Churchill pour la guerre. Je pense que les années passant, nous ne sommes plus très loin du point de rupture.

- Et dans ces conditions de conflits internes, l'Irlande manque de crédibilité pour avoir un poids dans la politique mondiale. Mais là n'était pas la question. Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer un voyage à Dublin, mais si c'est par envie que tu le proposes, ce sera avec plaisir que je vous embarque, Lucius et toi, dans mes bagages.

- Bien ! Ceci étant réglé, va donc le rejoindre. Maintenant que Corey n'est plus là pour accueillir son premier mot, il y a une chance pour que ce soit toi qu'il appelle _papa_ ! Je t'abandonne à tes obligations, je vais aller faire une petite promenade à cheval.

Abraxas roula des yeux à sa petite pique mais sourit en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle était un rayon de soleil qui arrivait toujours à effacer le chagrin et le vide oppressant qu'avait apporté le décès d'Eíleen. Ce voyage à Dublin serait peut-être une bonne idée pour se changer les idées. Pourquoi ne l'emmènerait-il pas au théâtre ou peut-être au cinéma ? Et en s'arrangeant avec son associé, alors il pourrait se dégager du temps pour Lucius et elle. Bien sûr, il manquerait Corey, mais il fallait bien commencer à reconstruire la famille d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand cette partie là serait faite, et une fois les choses mises au clair avec son aîné, alors peut-être que leurs blessures pourraient enfin guérir.

**o0o**

Loin de ces pensées, Caitlín était satisfaite. Durant tout l'été, l'ambiance entre Corey et elle avait été à couteaux tirés. Elle s'était débrouillée pour toujours être sur son chemin quand il était seul afin de lui rappeler qu'il devait tenir sa langue. Cela avait fonctionné car si l'enfant avait tenté à une ou deux reprises de s'approcher seul d'Abraxas, il n'était jamais parvenu à lâcher sa bombe. Sans compter qu'elle avait longuement rodé auprès du bébé pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours être à ses côtés pour le défendre. Elle avait ainsi établi un statu quo qui lui avait permis de prendre un peu plus de temps pour assurer ses arrières. Et elle avait visiblement bien mené sa barque. Car maintenant, quoi que Corey dirait à Abraxas, celui-ci garderait en tête ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comme quoi, toutes ces années de comédie n'avaient pas été vaines. Elles avaient eu leur importance pour appuyer sa crédibilité

_Octobre 1953._

Corey regardait le paysage défiler. La voiture était en train de le ramener au manoir pour le week-end. Il était assez content de revenir chez lui. Il pourrait ainsi retrouver son frère. Il lui avait vraiment manqué depuis presque deux mois. Et il devait avoir encore grandi. Avec un sourire, il espérait qu'il allait enfin se décider à dire son premier mot. D'après la dernière lettre de son père, Lucius préférait visiblement gazouiller et crier que tenter de parler.

Mais l'humeur du garçon baissa d'un cran au souvenir de la correspondance paternelle. Le dernier courrier qu'il ait reçu datait de deux semaines déjà. Abraxas lui apprenait qu'il devait encore s'absenter quelques jours pour affaires et qu'il emmenait son frère et sa tante avec lui. Corey ne savait pas quand ils étaient rentrés ni même s'ils n'avaient pas prolongé le séjour, mais espérait grandement de ne pas passer ce week-end de congé qu'il avait seul, au manoir.

Une prolifération de nuisibles avait forcé le directeur du pensionnat à fermer l'établissement quelques jours afin de traiter abondamment les locaux sans être dérangé par les élèves et sans incommoder ceux-ci. Certains parents s'étaient indignés d'apprendre cette nouvelle, estimant que c'était inadmissible. Avec un sourire sans joie, Corey se fit la remarque que son propre père, pourtant si vif à réagir à n'importe quelle situation, n'avait pas fait parler de lui. A croire qu'il n'était pas au courant alors qu'il était évident du contraire. Le garçon pinça ses lèvres fortement en plissant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression que son père s'éloignait de lui depuis la rentrée de septembre. Abraxas faisait plein de choses avec sa tante et son frère alors que lui, il était en pension. Pire que tout, alors qu'un an auparavant il avait reçu une carte et un peu d'argent de poche pour son anniversaire, cette année, personne n'avait pensé à le lui souhaiter. Rien, pas une lettre, pas un appel téléphonique. Comme si personne ne s'était soucié de lui. Comme si le fait qu'il était loin de sa famille faisait qu'on avait le droit de l'oublier. Ça l'avait blessé. Après tous ces mois où son père l'avait soutenu et l'avait aidé à se remettre, il se sentait abandonné.

Il releva la tête quand il vit la grille de la propriété se découper devant ses yeux. Avec un soupir, il attrapa son manteau et commença à l'enfiler. Il espérait presque que son père ne soit pas au manoir, cela expliquerait qu'il ne soit pas venu le chercher en personne comme il le faisait habituellement. Quand l'automobile s'arrêta, il attendit docilement qu'Edbert lui ouvre la portière avant d'en sortir. D'un pas précipité, il se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Lucas souriant. Cela suffit à lui redonner du baume au cœur. Il se précipita dans ses bras pour profiter d'un petit câlin et se serra un peu plus contre lui quand il lui murmura un _bon anniversaire_ dans l'oreille. Au moins quelqu'un avait pensé à lui. Owen arriva à ce moment là, en lui proposant d'aller se changer avant de prendre une petite collation.

- Est-ce que papa et Lucius sont rentrés ?

- Tout le monde est rentré ce matin. Monsieur est dans son bureau, mademoiselle Caitlín est dans la salle de musique alors que monsieur Lucius est dans sa chambre avec Abiageal.

- Oh, répondit tristement le garçon. Alors il n'a pas voulu venir me chercher.

- Il allait partir quand il a eu un appel important, répondit le majordome. Sans cela, il aurait été là pour vous récupérer. Il était passablement énervé de voir qu'il y a des cafards dans votre école et comptait en profiter pour expliquer son mécontentement à votre directeur.

- Peut-être, mais … non rien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda doucement Lucas.

- Non, ce n'est pas important.

- Si quelque chose vous chagrine alors c'est important.

Corey releva les yeux vers le valet de chambre et se réconforta dans le regard tendre qui le couvait. Avec un maigre sourire, il prit une petite inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Il a oublié mon anniversaire. Jamais … maman ne l'oubliait elle.

- Il a été très occupé, mais je suis certain qu'il vous a préparé quelque chose en contre parti. Ne vous bouleversez pas inutilement. Par contre si vous tenez à manger les biscuits de Dierdre encore chauds, je vous conseille de vite monter vous changer.

- Pourrais-je en avoir un peu plus que normalement ? C'était mon anniversaire il y a trois jours …

- Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure, petit malin, rigola Lucas. Allez oust !

Sa bonne humeur revenue, Corey se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pourtant il bifurqua avant d'arriver dans son aile et courut dans celle de son père. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde sur le pas de la porte pour reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer vivement dans la nurserie. Son arrivée fut saluée d'un cri de joie de Lucius qui se précipita dans ses jambes avant de lever les bras pour se faire porter. L'aîné ne se fit pas prier pour le porter, lui faire des bisous bruyants et des chatouilles. Dieu qu'il était bon de retrouver son joyeux petit frère !

Pendant que les garçons se retrouvaient avec plaisir, Lucas se dirigea vers le bureau pour prévenir Abraxas de l'arrivée de son fils. Normalement ce rôle serait revenu à Owen mais d'un regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour inverser leur rôle pendant quelques minutes. Il était évident que le garçon était blessé par ce qu'il pensait être l'indifférence de son père et le valet de chambre était celui qui pourrait le plus facilement trouver les mots pour prévenir le maître de maison. Lucas n'attendit que quelques instants après avoir frappé avant d'être invité à entrer. Abraxas était plongé dans un dossier visiblement délicat s'il en jugeait par le froncement de sourcils du père de famille. Avec un soupir, celui-ci déposa les feuillets qu'il avait en main avant de faire face à son employé.

- Le jeune Monsieur vient d'arriver.

- Oh, bien. Est-il déjà en train de goûter ?

- Pas encore, il est monté se changer mais je pense qu'il passera voir son frère avant de redescendre pour le thé.

- Alors j'ai encore quelques minutes pour boucler ça avant d'aller le voir. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui Lucas ?

- Je m'excuse d'insister, mais je pense qu'il serait important que vous alliez le saluer en priorité.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Abraxas. Un problème au pensionnat ?

- Non Monsieur. Mais monsieur Corey se sent un peu exclu du fait d'être éloigné de sa famille quand il sait que vous partez tous les trois à Dublin.

- C'est pourtant bien lui qui m'a demandé de prendre Lucius avec moi aussi souvent que possible pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression que je l'abandonne !

- Je pense qu'il est satisfait de cet état de fait concernant son frère. J'espère que nous l'avons correctement rassuré en lui précisant que vous étiez sur le point d'aller le chercher avant d'être stoppé par un appel au téléphone. Mais cela l'a rendu triste.

- Très bien, alors je pense qu'effectivement, il devrait passer avant mon dossier … J'aurais de toute façon tout le temps pour m'en occuper demain.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous passer la journée de demain avec vos deux fils pour une petite réception privée avec maître et madame Ó Brian.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Lucas ?

- Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux, mais visiblement, le garçon a raison quand il dit que vous avez oublié qu'il a eu douze ans il y a trois jours.

- Bon Dieu ! Je suis un imbécile ! J'ai effectivement oublié son anniversaire. Et vous avez raison, je vais contacter Neil. Prévenez Dierdre que je veux un repas avec les plats préférés de Corey pour demain midi. Merci Lucas, encore une fois, vous m'êtes d'une aide très précieuse.

- C'était habituellement Madame qui s'occupait de ce genre d'évènements. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas évident pour vous de tout gérer au mieux, mais votre fils est trop jeune pour le comprendre. Il a perdu sa mère et a peur de vous perdre vous. C'est pour cela que je me suis permis de venir vous prévenir.

- Et je vous en remercie grandement. Partez devant, je contacte mes beaux parents et je viens prendre le thé avec Corey.

Lucas s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir du bureau. Resté seul, Abraxas soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Il avait renforcé les liens avec son plus jeune fils durant ces dernières semaines et était ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa place. Mais le fait de ne plus avoir son aîné à ses côtés avait fait qu'il l'avait un peu délaissé. Corey s'était remis au fil des mois mais il restait un garçon facilement perturbé et parfois un peu perdu. Le médecin lui avait bien dit de le surveiller et de faire attention à ne pas bousculer ses bases. Et voilà que par deux fois il le blessait. Sans compter qu'il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec lui à propos de Caitlín afin de ne pas aborder cela au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. L'anniversaire de mort d'Eíleen serait déjà bien assez douloureux à subir à ce moment là sans ajouter une conversation houleuse.

Très rapidement, les Ó Brian acceptèrent de venir déjeuner au manoir pour fêter les douze ans de leur petit fils, permettant à Abraxas de s'installer au petit salon juste un instant avant que Corey n'arrive en tenant son frère par la main. C'était une image très agréable, comme à chaque fois que les garçons se retrouvaient ensemble. Etant fils unique, il ne pouvait comprendre l'étendu du lien qui les unissait. Il pouvait essayer de comparer avec la forte amitié qu'il ressentait pour Caitlín, mais il savait que c'était bien différent. Il ne put que laisser un rire lui échapper quand Lucius cria de joie avant de se précipiter vers lui, de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de s'étaler dessus le nez le premier.

Il avait deux ans et quelques semaines maintenant, et il n'était toujours pas décidé à parler, se contentant de régulièrement briser les tympans de tout le monde en criant à tout va. Abraxas se leva pour aller le relever mais n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à lui que le garçon était déjà relevé et repartait en sens inverse pour se jeter dans les jambes de son frère en riant. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'entraîner vers la table. Lucas arriva avec le plateau de la collation avant de les laisser en famille. Abraxas accrocha le bavoir autour du plus jeune alors que le préadolescent avançait les tartines devant eux.

- Alors Corey, comment se déroulent tes cours ? D'après ton directeur, tu sembles avoir retrouvé un niveau plus que correct, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises si tout se passe bien.

- Oui oui, papa, tout va bien. Je travaille beaucoup les soirs, plus que les autres, mais mes dernières notes étaient bonnes.

- J'ai vu cela et je suis fier de toi.

Corey le regarda sans donner l'impression d'apprécier le compliment avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers son frère qui avait renversé un peu de son chocolat chaud. Abraxas retint une grimace en voyant de lui-même ce que Lucas lui avait annoncé.

- Aussi j'ai décidé que tu méritais une petite surprise, reprit-il en regardant le garçon le fixer avec étonnement. Etant donné que tu as été forcé de revenir à la maison pour quelques jours, j'ai invité tes grands parents demain midi pour fêter ton anniversaire dignement en famille.

- Tu … tu …, bafouilla Corey en ouvrant de grands yeux ravis, tu y as pensé …

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'avais oublié mon grand garçon ?

Abraxas sentit son cœur se serrer à ce mensonge. Non qu'il n'était pas habitué à mentir. Au contraire. Dans son domaine d'activité, il fallait savoir faire face à toutes les situations et toujours être sûr de soi même quand on avait tort. Le mensonge était monnaie courante et c'était un art dans lequel il excellait. Mais il détestait avoir à le faire avec sa famille. Et face à son fils rosissant de plaisir, il se maudit d'avoir été incapable de faire les choses bien du premier coup. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, bien que l'humeur joyeuse de Corey se ternit lorsqu'ils furent rejoints pour le dîner par Caitlín. Il était impensable de confronter le garçon sur ce sujet le lendemain vu que c'était sa journée, mais dès le surlendemain, il faudrait qu'ils discutent sérieusement.

Une fois les enfants couchés, il rejoignit son amie dans la bibliothèque où elle passait souvent ses soirées. Certaines fois ils parlaient à bâtons rompus, d'autres ils se contentaient de lire chacun sur un fauteuil moelleux. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent devant le poste de télévision, mais cette innovation ne leur était pas encore familière et très souvent, ils rataient l'heure de diffusion des programmes. Ce soir là, Abraxas attrapa le livre qu'il avait entamé avant leur séjour à Dublin et s'installa aux côtés de Caitlín. Celle-ci releva juste la tête pour lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. Roulant des yeux, il lui demanda ce qui lui valait une telle attention.

- Si je garde en tête que dans la voiture tu m'as avoué avoir beaucoup de travail pour ce week-end et si je repense au fait que tu as annoncé que demain serait un jour familial pour Corey, dois-je comprendre que tu avais oublié son anniversaire ?

- Moque-toi bien … mais si Lucas ne m'avait pas averti, j'aurais fait un impair avec mon fils.

- Il aurait compris que tu avais beaucoup de travail.

- Pas cette fois. Il a mal pris de ne recevoir aucune lettre de ma part pour sa fête. Il s'est enfin remis de la mort d'Eíleen et je m'en veux d'avoir failli le décevoir.

- Moi je pense que même s'il avait compris, il ne te l'aurait pas forcement montré afin de te culpabiliser.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il faire cela ?

- Pour rechercher à attirer ton attention sur lui de quelques façons que ce soit. Avant il avait toute l'attention de sa mère et une partie de la tienne. Maintenant il n'a plus que toi qui es très occupé et qu'il ne voit que rarement car en plus, il est pensionnaire. Il est trop attaché à Lucius pour être jaloux de lui. Mais je suis certaine qu'il aimerait pouvoir rester au manoir comme l'an dernier, afin de ne plus avoir l'impression d'être exclu.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais à part le rassurer quand il est ici, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Même si je le gardais ici avec un précepteur à domicile, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il a besoin de voir des enfants de son âge. Il est déjà bien trop renfermé sur lui pour que ce ne soit que pensable.

- Je le sais bien. Mais garde également en tête qu'il grandit. Il a douze ans et il arrive à un âge où les enfants testent leurs parents bien plus durement. Tu sais ce que l'on dit des crises d'adolescents.

- Il est encore un peu jeune pour ça, grimaça Abraxas en repensant à lui-même en train de ronchonner après les cours particuliers que Lysandre lui donnait chaque week-end. J'avais bien quatre ans de plus quand j'ai commencé à penser à mon père comme à un vieux croûton pénible.

- Chaque enfant est différent. Et il parait que la jeunesse de maintenant est plus rebelle qu'à l'époque où nous étions de jeunes adolescents en crise.

- Avons-nous réellement ce genre d'adolescents ?

- Bien sûr, sauf que nous préférons toujours oublier ce genre de détails, rigola Caitlín.

- Je me souviens par contre très bien de l'avoinée que tu as passé à … comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Breena non ? Oui je crois que c'était ça. Bref, quand elle a mis la main sur le type qui te plaisait, c'était un moment mémorable d'adolescente en crise.

- Mais je regrette toujours de ne pas lui avoir arraché la moitié de ses cheveux. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'était difficile pour moi de me retenir d'attraper mes ciseaux les soirs où elle s'endormait avant moi, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, c'était le bon temps. Par contre fais attention avec Corey. Il est peut-être perturbé de ton oubli, et ce serait tout à fait normal avec tout ce qu'il a subi dernièrement. Mais il faut surveiller que cette façon de faire ne se reproduise pas trop souvent non plus. Parce que si tu cèdes à chaque fois, il recommencera plus souvent encore.

- Crois-tu réellement que c'est une façon d'attirer mon attention sur lui ?

- Nous sommes tous au manoir sauf lui. Nous partons en famille à Dublin sans lui. C'est très certainement inconscient de sa part pour l'instant. Mais si tu ne le brides pas, il pourrait comprendre qu'en jouant là-dessus, il pourrait obtenir bien plus.

- Aujourd'hui, il n'a joué aucun jeu. Il était réellement surpris et ravi de savoir qu'un repas était prévu pour lui demain. Mais tu as raison. Corey est assez complexe et ne réagit pas toujours de la façon dont nous le prévoyons. Bien, finalement je ne lirais pas ce soir non plus car je me sens fatigué par tous ces soucis. Je vais te laisser profiter de ta soirée. Passe une bonne nuit Cait.

- Ne te traumatise pas non plus. Corey est un brave garçon. Il a juste besoin d'être soutenu tout en gardant des limites à ne pas franchir. Repose-toi bien Abraxas.

Détendu par cette conversation, Abraxas lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de Caitlín. Il ne sut pas qu'elle était parfaitement contente de sa manœuvre. Il ne comprit pas qu'une fois de plus elle avait œuvré pour discréditer Corey le jour où il se déciderait à parler de ce qu'il savait. Par contre il se coucha en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir son amie à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait remplacer l'absence de sa femme, mais son soutien était très important pour lui.

**o0o**

La journée suivante se passa tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Fionola avait couvé ses petits fils et en particulier celui qui était à l'honneur de cette réunion de famille. Au fond de ses yeux, chacun pouvait encore voir la blessure d'une mère ayant trop tôt perdu sa fille. Mais ses sourires n'avaient pas été feints. Corey avait largement profité de ses attentions et de ses câlins à leur grand plaisir à tous les deux. Abraxas avait également apprécié cette journée. Une bulle familiale, la première vraiment agréable depuis le décès d'Eíleen. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques détails qui le faisaient grimacer. Son aîné gardait toujours un œil sur Lucius et se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de Caitlín. Il avait vu les sourires tristes de celle-ci à ne pas pouvoir s'occuper du petit. Surtout que le bambin commençait à être assez influencé pour l'éviter de lui-même à l'image de son frère. Cette situation ne devait plus perdurer.

Aussi, en cet après midi dominical, Abraxas était assis dans son bureau et attendait que son fils vienne le rejoindre. Il lui avait laissé la matinée afin qu'il puisse faire correctement ses devoirs. Pour ne pas le stresser dans son travail, il lui avait juste demandé, lors du déjeuner, de lui apporter ses cahiers de façon à ce qu'il vérifie que tout était bon. Ensuite viendrait le moment des choses sérieuses. Il avait pensé à demander à son amie d'être présente mais elle avait pris la décision pour lui. Elle était partie la veille en fin d'après midi par le train pour gagner Dublin afin de participer à un repas avec d'anciennes connaissances. Encore une chose qu'il avait honteusement oubliée. Heureusement, elle n'avait que rigolé à son air coupable en lui disant qu'étant donné qu'il n'était pas concerné par cette sortie, il était pardonné. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'elle avait absolument tenu à rentrer au manoir avec lui afin de profiter du retour du garçon pour le week-end. Bien qu'il ait insisté pour qu'elle reste à Dublin afin de s'éviter un aller-retour en deux jours.

En attendant, il ne l'avait même pas prévenue qu'il parlerait à Corey. Il lui ferait le compte rendu à son retour. Des coups légers frappés à la porte lui firent relever la tête. Autorisant l'entrée, il regarda son fils arriver, ses cahiers en main. Avec un sourire il les attrapa et examina attentivement. Il signala quelques erreurs et un passage peu clair dans une rédaction mais dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait de son travail. Le garçon sembla soulagé du verdict et promit de rectifier ce qui n'allait pas avant le réveil de Lucius afin d'être débarrasser pour profiter pleinement de son frère avant de repartir quelques semaines au pensionnat.

- Avant que tu ne partes, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions, attaqua Abraxas alors que Corey se raidissait sur sa chaise. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai rien dit sur la distance que tu gardais envers Caitlín. Mais tu entraînes ton frère sur cette voie et ça, il n'est pas question que je le cautionne. J'aimerais donc que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

Corey regarda son père, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il avait prévu de lui parler de ce que sa tante avait fait mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas pendant un week-end improvisé au manoir. Il avait bien pensé à cela mais il misait plutôt sur les vacances pour trouver le bon moment pour le faire. Là c'était trop tôt et il n'était pas prêt. Il savait que les congés de fin d'année n'étaient pas très adaptés car cela marquerait également l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère mais il ne pouvait pas attendre ceux de pâques non plus. Aussi il s'était préparé à affronter la vérité à ce moment là. Du coup, maintenant il était perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

- Corey ? J'attends une réponse.

- Je … je ne l'aime pas.

- Oui, de cela je m'en étais rendu compte seul et depuis longtemps. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Caitlín t'aime vraiment beaucoup, bien que cela fasse plusieurs années déjà que tu te comportes étrangement avec elle. Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- …

- Ecoute Corey, je sais que cette année n'a pas été facile pour toi et je n'ai pas voulu ajouter à tes soucis avec cette discussion. Mais maintenant que tu vas mieux, il n'est pas question que je laisse empirer la situation. Je veux savoir ce que tu reproches à Caitlín avec exactitude.

- Je … je ne peux pas te le dire … pas maintenant.

- Bien, alors tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je préviendrais Abiageal que Lucius ne doit pas venir te voir avant que je ne l'y autorise. Tu peux partir.

- Mais papa …

- A moins que tu ne veuilles répondre à ma question, je te conseille de te taire. Je viendrais vérifier moi-même que tu suis bien mes ordres.

Le regard froid que Abraxas lui lança donna envie à Corey de pleurer. Il aurait dû en parler plus tôt, il aurait dû prendre l'initiative d'affronter sa peur. Il avait tout gâché et encore une fois ce serait Caitlín qui gagnerait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire au juste. Après tout, elle rodait autour de Lucius, tuait Eíleen et maintenant, elle ne faisait plus rien. Mais il savait qu'elle avait dans l'intention de se débarrasser de son frère. Il l'avait compris les fois où il l'avait vue sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Quelques paroles qu'elle lui avait dites lui revinrent en tête. « _Tu pourrais leur dire n'importe quoi, ils riront. Tu pourras insister, ils s'exaspéreront. Tu pourras hurler ou crier après moi et ils te puniront. Mais jamais ils ne te croiront. _». Et là, dans le bureau de son père, il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour ravaler ses larmes et ne plus voir le regard dur qui l'observait avec attention. Puis il se leva, attrapa ses cahiers et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la clenche quand il se retourna brusquement.

- Elle veut faire du mal à Lucius, je l'ai vue ! C'est elle qui a tué Lepry ! Et quand maman est tombée dans les escaliers, elle n'était pas morte, c'est Caitlín qui l'a tuée en … en lui … tordant le cou …

Cette fois ce fut Abraxas qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux son fils qui sanglotait en serrant ses affaires contre son torse. C'était une blague ? Corey ne venait pas de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien sa voix accusatrice qui résonnait encore au fond de ses oreilles. Il inspira profondément avant de se lever doucement. Mais quelque chose sembla apeurer le garçon car il se colla contre la porte en tremblant.

- Ce que tu viens de dire est très grave Corey. Tu accuses ta tante de meurtre et de tentative de meurtre, en es-tu bien conscient ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, s'attirant un petit hochement de tête du garçon. Lorsque Lucas m'a dit vendredi que tu te sentais abandonné de ne pas partager nos activités, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à proférer de tels calomnies pour attirer mon attention.

- Mais c'est …

- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Caitlín n'était pas au manoir lors de la mort de ta mère, aussi tu es ridiculement stupide d'avoir cru que ta défense pouvait m'attendrir. Je suis déçu, Corey, réellement déçu que tu oses ainsi me manquer de respect, autant qu'à ta tante et à Eíleen. Tu montes dans ta chambre immédiatement et tu n'en ressortiras pas de la journée. Tu n'auras droit à aucune visite et certainement pas de Lucius. Je te ferais monter un repas pour ce soir et un petit déjeuner demain. Tu n'es aucunement autorisé à quitter ta chambre jusqu'à ton départ pour le pensionnat demain matin. Pendant cette période, tu vas réfléchir à ton comportement odieux envers Caitlín et tu me donneras les résultats de cette réflexion avant ton départ. Je veux également que jusqu'aux vacances de noël, tu n'obtiennes que des notes excellentes sous peine de refaire tous tes devoirs pendant que nous nous amuserons et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits. J'aviserai ce qu'il en ait de ta punition lors de ton retour au manoir. Sache déjà que ton cadeau est pour l'instant très compromis. Tu peux disposer.

Les sanglots de Corey s'intensifièrent et déchirèrent le silence qui suivit. Le garçon avait su au moment même où les mots avaient échappés à sa bouche qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Il avait permis à Caitlín de gagner. Il avait dit la vérité et son père ne l'avait pas cru. Il venait de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et celui-ci était piétiné par la colère qu'il venait de récolter. Une vague de haine envers sa tante le submergea brutalement. Et une sourde colère enflamma son ventre en pensant que son père, qui l'avait aidé pendant des mois, n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander plus d'informations avant de l'accuser de mentir … et de faire l'intéressant. Mais son nom prononcé fermement fit fuir toutes ses émotions pour ne laisser place qu'à de la détresse. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**o0o**

Resté dans son bureau, Abraxas se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en se frottant les tempes. Caitlín avait raison, son fils était en train d'entrer dans l'adolescence et commençait à faire des crises existentielles. Inventer de tels mensonges, et aller jusqu'à salir la mort d'Eíleen pour attirer l'attention sur lui ! Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? Et pour rajouter à cela, Corey la tenait réellement pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire mais espérait bien que non. Avec un soupir, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait prévenir le directeur du pensionnat de garder un œil sur lui. Même après quelques mois plus sereins, une telle dispute ne pouvait être bénéfique à son moral. Mais Abraxas savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être laxiste et laisser passer ce genre de comportement.

Encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à se maîtriser suffisamment pour lui énoncer ses torts et sa punition. Il avait été à deux doigts de fortement le gifler. Pas qu'il ait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord à lui donner la fessée quand c'était nécessaire, mais il était certain que cette fois, cela aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. C'était la première fois depuis le drame de noël qu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité avec lui et il craignait de ne pas être arrivé à bien doser sa colère. Avec un soupir, il finit par se lever pour vérifier que Corey avait bien suivi ses ordres. Oh, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas désobéi, mais pour assurer sa crédibilité, il devait d'agir selon ses propres directives.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la suite de Corey, il trouva le garçon était assis à son bureau, sanglotant toujours mais très occupé dans la reprise de ses devoirs. Il le vit se raidir sur sa chaise sans pour autant se retourner vers lui. Sans un mot, Abraxas referma la porte et remonta l'aile jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il croisa Bride qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle avait dû voir passer son fils en pleurs et se demandait ce qui était arrivé. Il lui indiqua que le garçon était consigné dans sa chambre et que personne n'était autorisé à lui tenir compagnie. La femme de chambre eut une moue triste mais acquiesça poliment à la punition avant de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Abraxas repartit se plonger dans ses affaires en priant pour que son fils change de comportement rapidement avant de réellement influencer son frère de ses frasques.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer : La famille Malfoy est à JK Rowling, les autres et l'histoire sont à moi.**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Et oui Caitlín est une manipulatrice hors paire pour ainsi anticiper les actions de Corey pour préparer Abraxas à le rejeter. Et c'est évidement terrible pour le garçon qui s'était enfin décidé à dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour la mort de sa mère … Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai envie de dire que le chapitre s'égaye grâce à un mignon petit Lucius. Oui, c'est presque choquant de mettre mignon et Lucius dans la même phrase hein, mais je ne l'imagine pas autrement à cet âge là :)**

**Bien autre chose, dans 15 jours je serais en vacances et comme je file sur les traces de ma famille Malfoy en allant à Dublin et dans le Connemara, il y a peu de chance que je pense à trouver un ordi pour poster la suite. Mais rassurez-vous, après avoir calculé que si je décale à mon retour vous allez rester presque un mois sans chapitre, j'ai décidé de poster en avance. Aussi le prochain chapitre arrivera le Dimanche 4 Aout ! Et oui je suis gentille quand je veux … même si mes personnages seraient plus enclins à me trouver cruelle …**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à dans dix jours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

_Décembre 1953._

Il était encore un peu tôt, aussi Abraxas avait décidé d'attendre dans la voiture. Les congés de fin d'année étaient arrivés entraînant avec eux tout un flot de souvenirs. Cela faisait un an qu'Eíleen était morte et s'il avait cru se faire à cet état de fait, il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur était douloureusement serré et battait à lui en faire mal à chaque jour le rapprochant de la date fatidique. Peut-être qu'un jour noël redeviendrait l'évènement joyeux qu'il aurait dû rester, mais il savait qu'il faudrait que le temps fasse son œuvre un peu plus longtemps encore.

D'un coup œil rapide à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il allait être l'heure. Il prévint Edbert et sortit du véhicule. Après avoir pris le temps de défroisser ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du pensionnat. Il salua poliment les autres parents qui s'étaient déplacés. Il n'avait pas envie de faire dans la politesse démesurée. Pas alors que Corey venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir avec sa valise. Dès que le garçon le vit, il continua d'avancer mais garda bien les yeux baissés.

Abraxas soupira. Presque deux mois plus tôt, juste avant de le ramener à l'école, il avait rejoint Corey dans sa chambre pour lui demander s'il avait bien réfléchi à son comportement. Les yeux fuyants, le garçon avait fait ses excuses. Il lui avait aussi avoué qu'il avait dit de telles ignominies pour cause de jalousie et avait tout reporté sur Caitlín car il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'avait rien voulu ajouter pour justifier ce ressentiment, restant muet jusqu'à son arrivée à l'école.

Après une vague salutation, ils gagnèrent la voiture dans le silence. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant un long moment, incitant le père et le fils à garder les yeux dans le paysage. Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise. Abraxas ne savait pas comment se positionner. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir à gérer une telle situation. Avec un sourire amer, il pensa à son père et s'imagina partir à l'aventure pour oublier tout le reste. Mais il n'était pas fait pour une vie d'errance. Et ses fils étaient tout ce qui lui restait de sa femme. Il ne pourrait survivre sans eux, aussi difficiles soient-ils.

Avec un soupir, il tourna la tête vers Corey. Il n'avait pas été présent quand le garçon avait commencé à s'éloigner de Caitlín. Son absence et la surprotection de sa mère lui avaient très certainement fait plus de mal que de bien. Avec Eíleen, ils avaient été trop confiants et avaient laissé les choses passer sans voir combien ce comportement perturbait leur fils. Maintenant Abraxas ramassait les pots cassés et ne savait pas comment réparer tout ça sans faire plus de casse.

Il en avait parlé avec Lucas dès qu'il avait pu. Il avait eu besoin de se confier et son valet de chambre était celui qui l'avait le plus aidé au fil des années. Cette fois il ne savait pas s'il devait l'écouter. Il était vraiment déçu de Corey. Une partie de lui voulait se montrer froid, autoritaire et le corriger correctement pour lui montrer l'énormité de son inconvenance. Mais une autre, celle influencée par le domestique, lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Et en voyant le visage blême, les yeux tristes et les épaules voûtées du garçon, il sentit la balance pencher.

Abraxas allongea le bras pour le lui déposer sur les épaules. Il le sentit se crisper mais ne revint pas sur sa décision. Il l'agrippa et l'attira vers lui. Là il lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Puis il le relâcha, le laissant reprendre sa place. Il fut satisfait de voir qu'il resta un instant de plus collé contre lui avant de reprendre sa place contre la vitre. Il l'aurait à l'œil et surveillerait sa façon d'être avec Caitlín. Mais Corey semblait suffisamment mal pour ne pas qu'il l'enfonce plus sous peine de le voir plonger dans une crise, une déprime ou une toute autre réaction tout aussi délicate à gérer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils furent accueillis par un grand cri. Corey leva un regard hésitant vers son père qui d'un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller. Aussitôt le garçon courut à la rencontre de son petit frère. Lucius continuait d'exprimer fortement sa joie de le revoir et se jeta dans ses jambes avant de tendre les bras pour être porté. Demande qui lui fut accordée très rapidement avec plaisir, même s'ils furent réprimandés par Abiageal qui les força à rentrer. Si l'aîné était chaudement couvert, ce n'était pas le cas du petit qui s'était faufilé dehors en pull quand Owen avait ouvert la porte pour accueillir les arrivants.

- Allons les garçons, rentrons avant d'attraper froid, intervint Abraxas en poussant le collégien dans le dos.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, Lucius était pressé de retrouver son frère et il a échappé un instant à ma vigilance.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je sais très bien comment il est et rien ne peut le retenir quand son frère revient. Corey, monte te rafraîchir et te changer. Ensuite tu pourras passer du temps avec Lucius.

- Bien papa. Allez bonhomme, retourne avec Abiageal. Je viendrais jouer avec toi après.

- Gaah ! Répondit Lucius en refusant de le lâcher.

Corey lui sourit avant de se défaire de sa prise, s'attirant un nouveau cri de mécontentement. Il réussit enfin à l'abandonner dans les bras de la nourrice avant de courir à l'étage. Pourtant, une fois dans sa chambre, sa bonne humeur se fana. Il était heureux de retrouver son frère en bonne santé. Mais il n'y avait bien que cela qu'il trouva de positif. Depuis bientôt deux mois il ressassait ce qu'il s'était passé à son précédent séjour. Il aurait dû accepter la punition et ne rien dire. Il aurait dû garder pour lui les actes de Caitlín. Il aurait eu plus de mal par la suite à trouver le bon moment pour tout avouer, mais au moins n'aurait-il pas donné l'impression de vouloir fuir la sanction.

Non seulement, il s'était heurté à la déception de son père qui n'avait pas hésité à le punir, mais en plus, il s'était suffisamment discrédité pour que plus personne, et Abraxas en particulier, ne le prenne désormais au sérieux sur cette affaire. Caitlín avait eu raison depuis le début. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire parce qu'il était persuadé que son père ne mettrait jamais en doute ses paroles. Mais il avait durement appris qu'un enfant n'avait définitivement pas beaucoup de poids face à un adulte. Depuis il était perdu. Il se sentait seul et incompris.

Il aurait volontiers cherché Lucas pour lui en parler, mais saurait-il l'écouter ou manquerait-il d'impartialité ? Il y avait de grandes chances que son père l'ait prévenu de ce qu'il en était et alors plus personne ne voudrait le croire. Et puis, pouvait-il encore faire confiance à un adulte ? Au moins avec Lucius, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, il était important pour le bébé tout autant que le bébé l'était pour lui. S'il devait lui arriver un malheur, Corey savait déjà qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Caitlín manigançait. Elle s'était déjà montrée menaçante envers son petit frère et aurait pu s'occuper de son cas depuis des mois. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait tué leur mère, et elle aurait largement eu le temps de se débarrasser de lui. Plus il grandissait, moins elle en aurait l'occasion. Pas que cela dérangeait Corey, bien au contraire. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ni sa façon d'agir. Pourtant une chose était certaine, à part de la prendre sur le fait, plus jamais personne ne voudrait le croire s'il devait avouer une nouvelle fois qu'elle était une meurtrière.

Un cri de colère suivi de pleurs et sanglots retentirent et le sortirent de ses pensées. Bébé Lucius ne semblait pas content d'avoir été séparé de son frère et le faisait savoir avec force et voix ! Secouant la tête d'amusement, Corey se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Puis il troqua l'uniforme de son école pour ses habits moins formels habituels. Il avait décidé de redevenir le fils parfait pour son père. Au moins en faisant cela, il ne serait pas surveillé comme un mauvais garçon. S'il avait tour à tour apprécié puis détesté la surprotection de sa mère, maintenant, il n'aspirait qu'à de la tranquillité.

Une fois changé, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à l'oreille pour retrouver le petit brailleur qui s'époumonait toujours. Il ne chercha pas très loin car si Abiageal avait tenté de le distraire dans sa chambre, le filou l'avait fait courir en s'échappant une nouvelle fois. Corey les retrouva dans le salon de détente, juste devant la bibliothèque. Une seconde plus tard, une exclamation de joie l'accueillit et le silence retomba sur le manoir. La nourrice fit les gros yeux à son protégé en lui signifiant que ce n'était pas ce n'était pas digne d'un garçon de bonne famille. Mais Lucius se contenta d'attraper la main de son frère et de l'entraîner à sa suite pour jouer dans sa chambre.

**o0o**

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Abraxas ne reparla pas de leur discussion de la dernière fois et Caitlín égaya le repas en parlant avec animation d'un film qu'elle désirait aller voir au cinéma. D'après ce qu'elle en avait lu dans les journaux internationaux, il était très réussi et la jeune actrice vedette, une certaine Audrey Hepburn, y était magnifique. Abraxas lui promit qu'ils iraient à Dublin si jamais il n'était pas diffusé dans leur ville. Corey n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à faire partie de cette sortie. Il préférait rester loin de sa tante au possible. Peut-être que s'il avançait qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs, il pourrait y échapper.

Aussi se concentra-t-il sur Lucius qui s'amusait à tapisser directement à la main, la nappe de tous les aliments qui lui avaient été servis. Il le reprit à l'ordre et lui ordonna de manger correctement. Le petit le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et une petite moue tordit ses lèvres. Mais l'aîné ne se laissa pas avoir. Il plissa ses paupières d'un air un peu menaçant avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour lui répéter de manger proprement. Abraxas regarda ses fils se toiser avant que le plus jeune n'abdique et ne rattrape ses couverts. Corey sourit de satisfaction, Abraxas secoua la tête d'amusement alors que Caitlín roulait des yeux d'exaspération.

**o0o**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le plus jeune était profondément endormi dans son petit lit et que Abraxas s'était enfermé dans son bureau, Caitlín avait décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec son souffre douleur préféré. Aussi elle n'attendit qu'un instant avant d'entrer dans la suite de Corey après avoir frappé d'un coup sec à la porte. Le garçon, en pyjama, était en train de plier ses vêtements sur une chaise avec application. Il se tourna vers elle avec étonnement avant de se redresser en comprenant qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonsoir Corey. Comment vas-tu mon enfant ?

- Je vais dormir alors laisse-moi me coucher tranquillement. Je suis fatigué.

- Dans un instant. Je tenais à te signaler que ton père m'a prévenu de la petite discussion houleuse que vous avez eue à ta dernière venue au manoir. Je suis déçue Corey, vraiment très déçue. Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai interdit de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé. Visiblement tu ne m'as pas crue. C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? Si tu l'avais fait, tu te serais épargné l'humiliation violente que tu as récoltée.

- Papa devait savoir ! Il devait savoir ce que tu avais fait !

- Et tu dois être content de le lui avoir appris n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il a été fier de toi, qu'il t'a écouté et résolu tous tes problèmes … oh, suis-je idiote ? Ceci ne s'est passé que dans ta tête. Je t'avais bien dit que personne ne te croirait. Et franchement, après ton petit numéro de juin dernier, tu crois réellement que j'aurais attendu avant de réagir ?

- Mais tu n'as rien fait à Lucius …, répondit Corey en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton frère n'est plus tout à fait ma priorité. Je pense même pouvoir m'accommoder de sa présence. A son âge, il est facilement façonnable et comme il n'a plus que moi comme figure maternelle, cela sera encore plus aisé. Toi, par contre … il devenait urgent que je m'occupe de ton cas. Maintenant, tu as compris que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi. Ton père prendra automatiquement ma défense si tu cherches une nouvelle fois à m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Par contre sois certain que si tu devais une nouvelle fois tenter de me trahir, mes récentes bonnes intentions envers Lucius pourraient être remisées au placard.

- Tu n'as jamais rien pu faire pour me faire du mal, tu ne pourras jamais le faire à mon frère !

- Comment peux-tu affirmer que je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire du mal alors que tu souffres de la perte de ta mère que j'ai tuée ? S'amusa Caitlín en s'approchant de lui. Je peux très bien vous faire souffrir l'un et l'autre sans vous toucher. Je peux faire en sorte que tu restes au pensionnat pendant les petits congés et t'envoyer dans un camp de vacances pour l'été. Et comme Abraxas écoute beaucoup mon opinion, vous ne vous reverrez plus. Lucius t'oubliera car il est trop jeune pour se souvenir de ceux qui ne feront plus partis de son entourage.

- Jamais il ne m'oubliera ! S'invectiva Corey en reculant d'un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- Veux-tu tenter l'expérience ? Cela ne me dérangerait pas de t'aider à vérifier s'il t'oublie ou non … Sache également qu'étant donné son énergie et sa faculté à se faufiler partout, il n'y aura rien de plus aisé pour moi que de l'achever et d'abandonner sa dépouille dans la vallée pour faire croire à l'œuvre d'un rôdeur par exemple. Ou à celle d'un criminel en le laissant dans une ruelle quand nous sommes à Dublin. Et j'ai bien d'autres scénarios en tête, tous plus plausibles les uns que les autres.

- Je ne te laisserai pas fai …

- Parce que tu crois réellement que je le ferais quand tu seras au manoir ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, ricana Caitlín en lui caressant la joue. Tu vois, cela restera notre secret à tous les deux pour toujours. Parce que tu vas être un gentil garçon maintenant et ne plus tenter de me trahir.

- Je te déteste !

- Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. Mais je vais être gentille pour une fois. Tu as été assez puni par l'indifférence d'Abraxas à ton histoire et le fait qu'il ait été déçu. Je ne vais donc rien tenter en représailles. Profites-en bien, ce sera l'unique fois où tu pourras t'en sortir sans conséquence. Mais tu devrais te coucher, il me semble que tu m'as dit être fatigué.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. Corey la regarda d'un air dégoûté avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Vivement, il passa un gant mouillé là où elle l'avait souillé de ses lèvres avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne tenterait plus de dire la vérité à son père. Car Caitlín avait raison, Lucius resterait une cible bien trop facile pour elle. Dans quelques années, il sera moins évident de s'en prendre à lui, mais alors, qui voudrait l'écouter ? Son père ne se fâcherait peut-être même plus, préférant rire à ses idioties. Dépité et se sentant désespérément seul, il se glissa entre ses draps, en se disant que ses vacances n'avaient pourtant pas si mal commencé que ça …

**o0o**

Les jours suivants ne furent pas les plus joyeux. A la date anniversaire de la mort d'Eíleen, toute la famille monta au cimetière, malgré le vent qui s'était mis à souffler en bourrasques. Chacun se recueillit en silence et même Lucius s'était tenu tranquille, accroché d'un côté à la main d'Abraxas et de l'autre à celle de Corey. Il n'avait bien sûr pas compris ce qu'il se passait mais il avait tout de même senti que c'était important. Tout le reste de la journée, il montra à tout le monde combien il pouvait être adorable.

Sentant la tristesse de son père, il s'était installé sur ses genoux après le déjeuner et y avait fait sa sieste, refusant d'être séparé de lui. Aussi ils étaient restés dans le petit salon à profiter du silence environnant. Abraxas sur un canapé, son plus jeune fils dans les bras, une revue devant lui, Caitlín dans un fauteuil, attelée à un ouvrage de broderie alors que Corey faisait ses devoirs sur la table basse. A son réveil, Lucius avait fait un câlin à son père avant de venir en faire un à son frère. Les garçons avaient ensuite passé tout leur temps ensemble. Le soir même, ils avaient dormi ensemble dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Noël fut un peu plus joyeux que le précédent. Le repas de famille qui avait été annulé un an auparavant, avait été de nouveau au goût du jour. Et même si une certaine nostalgie avait été présente, tout se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait signifié, Abraxas n'avait pu priver Corey de ses présents. Pas alors qu'il avait gâté Lucius avec de nombreux jouets divers dont un train mécanique qui remporta tous les suffrages. Mais alors que le collégien était venu se serrer un instant dans ses bras pour le remercier, le père n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il n'oubliait pas pour autant ses mauvaises paroles.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, principalement grâce au plus jeune de la famille qui avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau bien spécial à son père. Après avoir demandé par deux fois son pot, il avait passé sa première sieste sans qu'aucune fuite n'ait à être déplorée. Même s'il ne semblait pas pressé de dire son premier mot, le bébé était en train de rentrer dans la cour des grands pour la plus grande fierté de son père et de son grand frère. Deux jours plus tard, cette évolution était en passe de se confirmer, malgré quelques petits oublis, la nuit ou par manque d'appréciation de la notion d'urgence urinaire.

Corey ne pouvait être plus proche de son frère que pendant ces vacances là. Il se débrouillait pour faire ses devoirs et avancer dans son travail lors des siestes et le soir quand le plus jeune était couché. Tout le reste du temps, il était avec lui, à jouer, lui lire des histoires, l'aider dans son apprentissage de la propreté, et quand le temps s'y prêtait, il l'emmenait se promener dehors pour découvrir les mystères de la nature en hiver. Oh, ils n'allaient jamais bien loin. Après tout, Lucius n'avait que deux ans et trois mois. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de revenir crottés d'avoir pataugé dans la boue presque à chaque fois.

Cette relation fusionnelle qui s'était établie entre les deux frères n'était pas sans inquiéter leur entourage. Chacun avait vu la surprotection qu'Eíleen avait apporté à l'aîné et si personne n'osait le dire de vive voix, chacun pensait que c'était la raison de son caractère renfermé et solitaire. Mais personne ne faisait rien pour aller à leur encontre. Après tout, les situations n'étaient pas non plus totalement identiques. Corey était souvent absent de par sa scolarité et si Lucius adoptait un comportement méfiant envers Caitlín, il n'était pas confiné dans l'attention d'une seule personne.

Abraxas avait également instauré des moments père/fils et faisait bien attention de se garder quelques instants en tête à tête avec le plus jeune afin de garder son rôle auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas évident car il était parfois très pris dans ses affaires. Mais il avait demandé à Owen et Lucas de toujours lui rappeler les repas afin de n'en manquer aucun. Et si Corey s'occupait de coucher son frère pour sa sieste, il s'occupait seul de l'histoire du soir. Cela avait un peu fait râler l'aîné, mais il n'en avait pas démordu, imposant ainsi son autorité paternelle.

**o0o**

Corey soupira et se retourna. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il se roula en boule en attirant bien sa couverture contre lui. Le ragoût de Dierdre avait été un délice mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en reprendre autant. Il savait pourtant que s'il mangeait beaucoup le soir, il avait ensuite du mal à dormir convenablement. Enfonçant son nez dans son oreiller, il espéra replonger aussitôt dans les bras et la chaleur de Morphée. Mais à sa grande exaspération, le sommeil le fuyait.

Grognant légèrement, il changea de nouveau de position, s'entortillant dans son drap. Ce mouvement éloigna un peu plus les limbes oniriques de sa conscience. Pourtant il persista à garder les yeux fortement fermés. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait plus de chance à se lever, marcher un peu, boire un peu d'eau et revenir se coucher mais il espérait encore pouvoir se rendormir de lui-même. Après tout, s'il arrivait à tromper la vigilance de son cerveau, il pourrait peut-être lui faire croire que non, il n'était pas réveillé, que oui c'était un rêve et que du coup il n'avait aucun besoin de se lever.

Mais quand son imagination lui donna une forte impression de malaise, il s'avoua vaincu. Voilà qu'il se mettait à ressentir l'oppression d'un cauchemar alors qu'il ne dormait même pas. Il souleva doucement les paupières et leva son regard vers la fenêtre en face de lui. Il faisait nuit noire et peut-être que la pluie battant vivement contre les volets y était pour beaucoup dans son réveil. Avec un soupir, il se pelotonna un peu plus contre son oreiller avant de pousser un nouveau grognement. Il avait réussi à se rendre prisonnier de son lit tant il s'était entortillé dans son drap.

Doucement, il se retourna dans l'autre sens, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques et ainsi de ne pas déchirer sa literie. L'obscurité était presque complète dans la chambre, signe que le feu s'était éteint dans le poêle, ne laissant que des braises à peine incandescentes. Ce qui expliquait certainement le fait qu'il ait froid et qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir de son lit plus tôt. Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour remettre une bûche dans l'âtre ou s'il pouvait relancer les flammes pour réchauffer un peu sa chambre. Quitte à se lever pour faire quelques pas, autant que ce soit réellement productif.

Quand il fut libéré de ses liens de tissu, il s'assit sur son lit, en faisant bien attention à rester couvert et au chaud. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le froid qui le fit frissonner. Il se tassa contre la tête de son lit, relevant ses genoux contre lui comme une protection de fortune. Devant lui, assise sur son matelas, Caitlín le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin. Le cœur du garçon, qui battait déjà de sa surprise, en devint presque douloureux alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans le noir à le regarder dormir. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire quoi que ce soit, aussi après une forte inspiration, il se lança.

- Tante Caitlín ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais dans le silence oppressant qui était tombé dans la chambre, il résonna comme un coup de fusil, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il resta les yeux fixés dans le regard de sa tante. La lueur qui éclaira le vert intense de ses iris ne le rassura pas. Pas plus que le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur son visage. Déglutissant difficilement et resserrant fortement ses doigts sur son drap, Corey se ratatina contre son oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait. Il avait profité de Lucius, un peu de son père mais jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de remettre les secrets de Caitlín au goût du jour.

- Que … toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Nous pouvons dire cela.

- Voulais-tu quelque chose ? Insista Corey en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler plus encore.

- Juste te démontrer que tu es à ma merci Corey. Les occasions de m'en prendre à toi ou à Lucius sont bien plus nombreuses que tu le crois.

Caitlín se leva et s'approcha du garçon, le faisant se reculer un peu plus, si c'était possible. Son sourire dévoilait légèrement ses dents qui dans la presque obscurité, ressortaient comme celles des vampires qu'il avait déjà vues sur quelques illustrations dans les livres fantastiques de la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte.

- Oh, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens te veiller depuis le début de tes congés, commença-t-elle avant de prendre un ton dramatique. Mais jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais daigné te réveiller. C'était décourageant. Mais j'étais certaine que cette nuit serait différente. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup aussi quand je t'ai vu t'empiffrer comme un mendiant avec le ragoût, j'étais certaine que cette fois, nous pourrions parler. Passe une bonne nuit mon chéri. Et fais de beaux rêves …

Corey la regarda sortir de sa chambre en frissonnant. Quand la porte fut refermée, des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux. Il avait déjà eu peur d'elle à plus d'une reprise, mais cette rencontre nocturne l'avait complètement terrifié. Cette fois, il était certain de ne plus retrouver le sommeil de la nuit. Tremblant comme une feuille, il se leva, enfila vivement ses chaussettes et se précipita vers le poêle. Il attrapa un peu de petit bois et une bûche qu'il déposa dans l'âtre avant de souffler sur les braises encore rougeoyantes. Il avait besoin de chaleur. Il avait besoin de faire partir le froid qui avait gelé ses entrailles.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour faire repartir le feu. Il avait appris à en faire grâce à Lucas mais il ne pratiquait pas assez pour être rapidement efficace. Quand le bois craqua vivement, faisant s'envoler quelques étincelles et que les flammes commencèrent à chauffer son visage, Corey se mit à sangloter. Il avait cru pouvoir être un frein aux agissements de sa tante, mais il venait de comprendre que malgré ses douze ans, il était presque aussi vulnérable que son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas hésité en tuant sa mère. Qui croyait-il être pour l'arrêter ?

Un frisson plus fort que les autres lui fit claquer des dents mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Il n'était même plus certain que tout ce qu'il faisait pour protéger Lucius avait une efficacité. Le petit avait un sommeil de plomb, il lui aurait été facile de l'étouffer durant la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était très certainement parce qu'effectivement, elle avait renoncé à lui porter préjudice. Mais lui, en s'acharnant à vouloir la contrer, il était très certainement en train de garder l'attention de Caitlín focalisée sur son cadet.

Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait changer son comportement. Il était bien trop proche de son frère pour s'en éloigner d'un coup. Cela les ferait souffrir tous les deux. Mais il se promit de faire plus attention et de ne pas contrarier sa tante. Avec un petit hoquet triste, il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait aimé avoir le soutien de son père pour alléger son cœur, mais de ça aussi, Caitlín l'en avait privé. Essuyant son visage d'un geste aussi rageur de désespéré, Corey revint vers son lit pour en attraper sa couverture. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Pas alors que son estomac lui faisait mal et que son cœur saignait. Il s'emmitoufla chaudement et s'assit sur le tapis, devant le poêle.

**o0o**

Lucas le trouva à la même place, endormi sur le sol et s'en inquiéta fortement. Il le réveilla doucement et fronça les sourcils à voir ses traits tirés et ses cernes noirs. Le garçon papillonna longuement avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il blêmit si fortement que le valet eut peur de le voir défaillir d'un coup. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'allonger sur le lit avant de le recouvrir correctement. Mais avant qu'il ne parte prévenir qui que ce soit, Corey tenta de le rassurer en l'informant qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar terrifiant et qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. L'adulte le regarda attentivement avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

- Si vous ne désiriez pas réveiller votre père, vous auriez dû venir me voir, Corey.

- Je n'ai pas osé. Et puis je crois que j'avais trop peur pour sortir de ma chambre.

- C'est bien pour cela que vous ne devez pas rester seul dans ces circonstances. Les affres nocturnes se combattent mieux lorsque quelqu'un nous aide à les affronter. La prochaine fois, je veux que vous veniez me cherche. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui mais …

- Corey, mon garçon, petit ou grand, il n'y a aucune différence, un cauchemar reste un cauchemar. Alors promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu viendras me rejoindre.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien. Je vais demander à Bride de vous monter votre petit déjeuner puis vous dormirez un peu plus. Vous resterez au lit ce matin, vous n'avez pas bonne mine. Vous vous reposerez jusqu'au prochain repas. Je vais prévenir Monsieur et je viendrais vous tenir compagnie.

- Avec Lucius ?

- Quand vous vous serez un peu reposé, j'irai le chercher, mais pas avant.

Corey lui envoya un petit sourire avant de s'installer un peu plus au chaud dans son lit. Il venait de faire une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait certainement pas, mais si personne ne savait s'il faisait des cauchemars ou non, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. En attendant, il était bien content de devoir garder la chambre, ainsi il ne verrait pas Caitlín tout de suite. Il préférait retarder leur confrontation au maximum et avait besoin de faire le plein de tendresse pour pouvoir l'affronter sans trahir ce qui s'était passé. Cela rajouterait aux secrets qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, mais pour Lucius, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il le savait.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et il fut rassurer de voir que sa tante lui laissait le temps de se reprendre. Effectivement, à part lors des repas, où elle s'appliqua à ne pas lui prêter d'attention, Caitlín resta loin de lui. Malgré cela, la peur de la voir arriver à l'improviste fit qu'il n'eut pas le cœur très joyeux en jouant avec son frère. Mais rien ne fut comparable à l'angoisse qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il se coucha le soir même. Sursautant au moindre bruit, il finit tout de même par s'endormir d'un sommeil très agité, profondément enfoui sous ses couvertures.

Sa nuit ne fut pas reposante. Plusieurs fois il s'était réveillé en sursaut, persuadé que sa tante était là à l'observer. Quand le jour se leva, il ne put que constater son absence avec un intense soulagement. Mais Caitlín était bien décidée à le perturber au maximum et dès la nuit suivante, elle était revenue le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il la découvre. Corey fut content d'avoir fini ses devoirs car il profita des siestes de son frère pour rattraper au mieux son manque de repos. Le soir, il angoissait bien trop pour fermer confortablement les yeux. Aussi il fut presque soulagé de rentrer au pensionnat, même s'il avait repris les cours accablé d'une grande fatigue qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler au mieux.

Contrairement à lui, Caitlín était absolument ravie. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine que le gosse ne parlerait plus, elle trouvait terriblement amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle avait bien remarqué combien son sommeil n'était plus serein de part sa présence et lui trouvait un peu de respect dans son envie de dissimuler sa fatigue et ses peurs à tout le monde. Ce serait bien agréable de continuer à le traumatiser jusqu'à ce que l'enfermement soit inévitable. Oh, il était bien trop tôt pour parler de cela, mais en temps voulu, elle n'hésiterait pas à en glisser quelques allusions à Abraxas. Maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué que préparer le terrain à ses manigances lui était plus que bénéfique, elle ne comptait pas revenir sur sa méthode.

_Avril 1954._

La journée était belle. La pluie qui avait sévi depuis presque une semaine s'était enfin arrêtée pour laisser la place au soleil. Les arbres gouttaient encore des précédentes averses et le parc donnait l'impression de scintiller de tout feu. Assis sur un banc, Abraxas et Caitlín discutaient tranquillement alors que Lucius jouait aux balançoires sous l'œil attentif d'Abiageal. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient à Dublin et profitaient de l'accalmie climatique pour profiter d'un moment en famille.

Abraxas avait contacté le pensionnat pour signaler que Corey devrait rester à l'école pour les congés de Pâques car il ne serait pas présent. Il se doutait bien que son fils avait dû mal le prendre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait un important rendez-vous à la première heure le lendemain du lundi férié. Mais le garçon était assez grand maintenant pour savoir que tout ne pouvait pas toujours être comme il le désirait. Si cela avait été le cas, bien des choses auraient été différentes et bien plus faciles, même pour lui.

- Rêves-tu ?

- Oui et non. Je devrais peut-être contacter le pensionnat pour parler à Corey. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas lui avoir appris de moi-même qu'il ne viendrait pas au manoir, comme prévu.

- Abraxas, ton fils n'est pas un idiot. Il sait très bien que tu as beaucoup de travail et doit certainement comprendre que parfois, il y a des contretemps. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela. Regarde plutôt comment ton plus jeune est en train de charmer cette vieille dame.

- Que … Oh, Lucius …

- Un vrai séducteur en herbe. Voilà qu'il vient de gagner une friandise, rigola Caitlín. Il faudra garder un œil sur lui lorsqu'il sera en âge d'avoir des aventures, je gage qu'il fera des ravages parmi la gente féminine.

- C'est un Malfoy, il a ça dans le sang.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu en aies tant joué que cela …

- Je n'avais pas le temps à cela. A dix sept ans j'étais déjà dans les affaires alors que j'étais toujours au pensionnat. Ce n'était pas évident de tout gérer. Bien sûr, j'ai bien eu un peu de bagatelle avant d'être engagé avec Eíleen, mais je suis bien loin du palmarès de mon père. D'après Lucas, il avait une réputation sulfureuse de coureur de jupon.

- Tu pourrais te rattraper maintenant. Après tout, j'ai vu bien des regards gourmands sur toi, tu n'aurais aucun mal à te trouver quelques aventures.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Cait. Je n'ai plus l'âge de …

- Abraxas, tu es veuf depuis presque un an et demi. Ton deuil est achevé et rien ne t'empêche de refaire ta vie.

- Sauf le souvenir d'Eíleen. Il est bien trop vivace pour que je puisse m'imaginer avec une autre femme.

- Le temps est passé mais ton cœur souffre encore …

- Et qui voudrait d'un homme ayant deux enfants à charge ?

- Tu n'as que trente cinq ans, tu es encore un très bon parti. Beaucoup de femmes rêveraient de t'aider dans l'éducation des garçons si tu leur accordais une place dans ton lit, sourit Caitlín.

- Et un accès à mon compte bancaire. Merci, mais j'aspire à autre chose. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus qu'une vague relation éphémère. J'aspire à une certaine complicité, à de longues discussions et à une bonne compréhension des contraintes professionnelles qui m'éloignent du manoir.

- J'ai presque l'impression que tu me décris, rigola Caitlín, lui tirant un sourire. Mais cela se comprend. Et je suis certaine que le jour où tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut, tu seras de nouveau heureux. En attendant, et bien, tu peux compter sur ta vieille amie de toujours pour réchauffer tes soirées autour d'une discussion insipide sur les coucheries de nos anciennes connaissances. Te rappelles-tu de notre ami Tómas ? Et bien sache qu'il a mis sa maîtresse enceinte et que son beau-père a failli l'émasculer pour avoir trahi les serments du mariage.

- Mais où donc dégotes-tu ce genre d'informations ? S'amusa Abraxas.

- Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais te transmettre mon savoir ? Que nenni mon ami ! Tu ne sauras rien de mes secrets.

- Et si je t'invite au restaurant ce soir, suivi d'un cinéma, me les dévoileras-tu ?

- Et bien, tiens tes engagements, et ensuite je te dirais si je suis disposée à répondre à tes attentes.

- Sans certitude, je me verrais dans l'obligation de venir avec mon garçon, voire même sa gouvernante …

- Très bien. Nous deux en tête à tête et je te donnerai un petit indice.

- Je ne comptais pas t'emmener au pub du coin, aussi agrandis un peu l'indice en même temps que tu revêtiras ta plus belle toilette.

Caitlín éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de lui attraper le bras et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ils renvoyaient l'image d'un couple d'amoureux se chamaillant tendrement. Personne n'aurait pu croire à deux amis discutant de potins graveleux. Pour accentuer l'image familiale, Lucius arriva en courant et tendit les bras vers son père pour se faire porter. Abraxas le fit monter sur ses genoux et l'écouta gazouiller avec animation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire car l'enfant n'était toujours pas décidé à utiliser de vrais mots pour interagir, mais à son air joyeux, il ne put que comprendre qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Le père de famille jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui tentait d'interagir avec son fils un peu réticent. Elle se heurtait au ressentiment de Corey depuis des années et devait affronter la méfiance du cadet depuis quelques mois. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle était toujours très attentive à tout le monde. Elle était la meilleure amie qu'il puisse espérer. En fait, il se fit la réflexion que malgré la plaisanterie de Caitlín à ce sujet, s'il devait refaire sa vie un jour, elle possédait effectivement déjà toutes les qualités qu'il pourrait rechercher.

Refaire sa vie … pour l'instant c'était une expression un peu abstraite pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer aimer une nouvelle femme et remplacer Eíleen. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier et il avait du mal à concevoir d'aimer de nouveau. Pourtant il ne pouvait renier que physiquement, il avait fini son deuil. Il se réveillait certains matins, le corps empli de désir. Il n'avait par contre jamais osé soulager sa tension car il se sentait honteux de reprendre goût à la vie alors que son amour n'était plus à ses côtés.

Abraxas aurait aimé en parler avec quelqu'un, pour se dédouaner ou pour se punir de ressentir la vie revenir en lui. Mais c'était quelque chose de bien trop intime pour s'épancher auprès d'une oreille attentive. Même auprès de Lucas qui pourtant était un précieux confident. En discuter avec Neil n'était pas non une solution acceptable. Comment dire au père de sa défunte épouse qu'il ressentait l'envie physique de se perdre dans le corps d'autres femmes ? C'était parfaitement inconvenant et déplacé. Tout comme parler de sexe avec sa meilleure amie était à proscrire. Même s'ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, la pudeur voulait que l'on taise certains désirs. Alors il se contentait de refouler le désir qui renaissait progressivement dans sa vie, espérant trouver un jour une réponse quant au comportement à adopter.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Caitlín aurait été particulièrement honorée de l'aider à mettre fin à son dilemme. Cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de prendre la place d'Eíleen et depuis quelques temps elle avait bien remarqué qu'un changement s'était opéré sur son amour. Chaque soir en se couchant, elle devait se retenir d'aller se glisser dans ses draps et ses bras. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Il fallait lui laisser un peu plus de réflexion. Mais l'impression d'être de plus en plus proche de son but ne l'aidait pas à garder son rôle d'amie dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis plus d'une décennie.

Aujourd'hui, avec la description de ses souhaits en matière de femmes, elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle avait de très grandes chances. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Abraxas accepte l'idée que son veuvage ne lui interdisait pas le bonheur, tout en l'amenant progressivement à la voir comme cette amante potentiellement idéale dont il aurait besoin. Du temps, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais après avoir attendu tant d'années et en se sachant si près d'exhausser tous ses plus grands désirs, ce temps qui avait été son allié lui semblait maintenant être une vraie torture.


End file.
